Lija y Terciopelo
by Dryadeh
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger son tan contrarios como la lija y el terciopelo, pero a pesar de las diferencias, los prejuicios y las presiones, a pesar de ellos mismos, algo nace entre los dos en su último años en Hogwarts...[Dramione]¡Completa! Gracias
1. Chipas en el andén 9 y 34

**23 de Agosto de 2009. Nota de la autora:**

He editado el fanfic para corregir faltas, dedazos y el uso de guiones principalmente, pero seguramente también algunos detalles que me dan ganas de meter la cabeza bajo tierra como las avestruces. Probablemente no notéis las diferencias, sólo he intentando hacer a Hermione menos llorona (bueno y a todo el mundo xD no sé qué tenía en la cabeza por aquel entonces xD) y he rebajado un poco el nivel de cursilería, pero no he cambiado profundamente ninguna escena.

Comencé a publicar la historia del 2 de Agosto de 2006 y soy consciente de que el fic está plagado de faltas, fallos y de cosas que me gustaría cambiar, pero creo que ya no tiene sentido modificarlo profundamente, sólo adecentarlo en lo más básico. Sigo en línea y lamento no responder a los reviews de este fic. En su momento lo intenté pero me vi desbordada y dejé de hacerlo. De eso ha pasado mucho tiempo así que no tiene caso hacerlo ahora. No obstante sigo leyendo y agradeciendo cada review.

Antes de empezar a leer la historia hay algunas cosas que deberías saber:

- La historia se sitúa en el séptimo curso de Draco y Hermione en Hogwarts.

- Es un AU donde los acontecimientos de "_Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo_" no han tenido lugar nunca.

- En la publicación original del fic incluí letras de canciones. Posteriormente edité los capítulos y eliminé las letras ya que los songfics están prohibidos en la página.

_-"Lija y Terciopelo"_ fue mi primer longfic, así que sed clementes xp.

**Aviso Importante:**

_"Lija y Terciopelo"_ ha sido plagiado una docena de veces (sin exagerar). No concedo autorizaciones a terceras personas para publicar mis fics –ni éste, ni ninguno-, así que si encuentras el fic publicado en cualquier otro foro, fotolog o web, te ruego que me avises por pm o review porque se tratará sin duda de un plagio. No importa que digan que es mío, es mi deseo que mis fics estén únicamente en esta página y nadie tiene derecho a publicarlos por mí. Perseguiré a todo aquel que me robe hasta las últimas consecuencias. Gracias por la comprensión y abajo el plagio.

**Disclaimer para todo el fanfic**: todos los personajes, hechizos, escenarios, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos que he inventado y que iréis viendo a lo largo de la historia. Agradezco a Rowling por prestarme el mágico mundo que ha creado.

Eso es todo, disfrutad de la lectura.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

* * *

**LIJA Y TERCIOPELO**

_Capitulo 1: Chispas en el andén 9 y ¾_

Furioso, Draco se alejó de su padre por el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King's Cross en Londres. A su derecha descansaba el Expreso de Hogwarts al que por sus numerosas puertas subían docenas de alumnos cargados con baúles y mascotas. El andén estaba abarrotado de los mismos y sus familiares que se despedían o ayudaban a los estudiantes a subir sus cosas al tren. No cabía ni un varita así que Draco se iba abriendo paso violentamente, golpeando, empujando y apartando a alumnos aquí y allá, dejando un rastro de estudiantes asustados, asombrados o molestos a los que de vez en cuando obsequiaba con algún "_Quítate de en medio, inútil_". Pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decirle nada, y Draco tenía la seguridad de que no lo harían. No en vano era Draco Malfoy, la gente le temía o le envidiaba y eso le encantaba.

La mueca arrogante que afloró a su rostro se borró al recordar la discusión con su padre y sintió como la furia se acrecentaba en su interior. Apretó el paso y en su rabia, Malfoy ni siquiera vio a una chica parada en el andén a la que arrolló, casi haciéndola caer. En el mismo instante en que su cuerpo impactó con él de la chica, sintió un chispazo, como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole por completo y se alejó como repelido por esa energía. Como dos imanes.

—Ten más cuidado, Malfoy—dijo la chica suavemente frotándose los brazos. Draco alzó el rostro bruscamente, aún impactado por lo que acababa de suceder y entonces la vio. Le llevó unos largos segundos reconocer a la joven que estaba ante él con apariencia calmada pero contrariada y cuando lo hizo se quedó atónito. Había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más desde la última vez que la vio, su cabello castaño, alborotado y desordenado caía hasta más allá de la mitad de su espalda, enmarcándole un rostro que se había afinado perdiendo la redondez infantil, y la ropa muggle que llevaba, especialmente sus vaqueros, se adherían perfectamente a su cuerpo, que como Draco pudo comprobar, había ganado nuevas e interesantes curvas. Estaba...cambiada.

—Granger—musitó asombrado. Ella le miró extrañada sin comprender su expresión. Draco, recobrando su aplomo, irguió el rostro altivo y entonces vio a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley flanqueando a la chica. Draco les miró y frunció sus labios en una mueca de desdén y superioridad.

—Me extraña saber que has pasado a séptimo, comadreja—dijo refiriéndose al pelirrojo que enrojeció hasta las orejas —En cuanto a la Sabelotodo y al Gran Potter, el preferido de Dumbledore, era de esperar...aunque tenía la esperanza de no tener que soportar a tantos traidores a la sangre un año más...por suerte será el último.

—Siempre puedes volver a casa con tu madre, Malfoy —replicó Harry secamente —no vaya a ser que pierda la expresión que tiene de estar oliendo mierda si tú no estás cerca.

Dracó entrecerró los ojos furioso y rápidamente sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de su capa y apuntó con ella a Harry. Éste había hecho lo propio y ahora los dos se hallaban frente a frente, con las varitas en alto en medio del andén 9 y ¾, con los cuerpos tensos y listos para atacar, y lanzándose chispas por los ojos.

—Chicos, por favor —comenzó Hermione mirando nerviosamente a todas partes por si se aproximaba algún adulto —Podríais herir a alguien.

Ninguno de los dos pareció escuchar a la chica, demasiado ocupados en asesinarse con la mirada. Ella se retorció las manos nerviosa y se aproximó a Harry, tomándole por el brazo que no sujetaba la varita.

—Harry, ni siquiera hemos llegado a Hogwarts, no te metas en líos todavía. Aquí podríais herir a algún alumno y... —la chica miró por encima del hombro de moreno —y ahí se acerca la Señora Weasley, creo que os ha visto.

Ante esa mención, Harry miró a Malfoy durante unos largos y tensos instantes pero finalmente cedió a los ruegos de su amiga y bajó lentamente la varita sin romper el contacto visual con el Slytherin, que echaba fuego por los ojos. Draco siguió apuntándole durante unos segundos, debatiéndose entre lanzarle un hechizo o no, pero cuando vio a la rolliza señora Weasley demasiado cerca, guardó elegantemente su varita en la capa y antes de alejarse, dijo:

—Al menos yo tengo madre, Potter —les lanzó una última mirada de asco y desapareció entre la marabunta de alumnos.

Hermione que no había soltado el brazo de Harry tuvo que agarrarle con fuerza para que no fuera detrás de Malfoy dispuesto a, probablemente, abrirle la cabeza al estilo muggle.

—¿Todo bien, chicos? —inquirió la Señora Weasley llegando hasta ellos y mirándoles con suspicacia.

Harry sólo soltó un gruñido liberándose de Hermione.

—Sí, señora Weasley —repuso Hermione rápidamente y lanzó una mirada a Ron para advertirle que no hablara—Deberíamos subir ya al Expreso o no encontraremos compartimentos libres.

Hermione se despidió rápidamente de la Señora Weasley, y mientras Harry y Ron hacían lo mismo, se subió al Expreso. Inconscientemente miró a ambos lados del pasillo que se extendía frente a ella y sintió una cierta decepción al no encontrar lo que buscaba. Se preguntó qué era lo que estaba buscando y justo en el momento en que la imagen de un chico de cabellos platino y ojos de hielo acudía a su mente, Ron y Harry seguidos de Ginny subieron al tren tras ella.

—Vamos a buscar un compartimento —dijo Harry aún furioso por el encuentro con Malfoy.

—Ronald y yo tenemos que ir al vagón de los prefectos y patrullar un rato, después iremos con vosotros —dijo Hermione suavemente.

—Bien —gruñó Harry y sin decir más se alejó por el pasillo a zancadas seguido de Ginny. Ron observó a su amigo y a su hermana alejarse con aire compungido y después miró a Hermione.

—Está vez Malfoy se ha pasado un montón —comentó, Hermione sólo guardó silencio y se encaminó al vagón de los prefectos.

El vagón de los prefectos era el último del Expreso de Hogwarts, un lugar de paredes de madera, asientos forrados de cuero negro con mesitas de palisandro aquí y allá, y las P de las insignias estampada por todas partes. Los dos Gryffindor entraron en el vagón ya ocupado por casi todos los demás prefectos de Hogwarts. Hermione se descubrió echando un vistazo al vagón para ver donde se encontraba Malfoy y lo vio sentado en un sillón, con las piernas cruzadas despreocupadamente, los pies posados sobre una mesita de palisandro, la vista perdida por la ventana y la varita fuertemente apretada en las manos. La chica supuso que también seguía rabioso por el encuentro con Harry. Como si sintiera su mirada sobre él, Malfoy miró a Hermione que enrojeció instantáneamente y desvió sus ojos a otra parte.

—Hola Hermione —la saludó Ernie McMillan de Hufflepuff con reverencia —¿Qué tal el verano? Estás muy...morena.

—Oh, bien, Ernie. Me fui de vacaciones con mis padres a Marsella —respondió Hermione algo distraída sin dejar de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Parkinson que se aproximaba a Malfoy— ¿Y el tuyo cómo fue?

Ernie no respondió, de hecho no parecía haberla escuchado, estaba demasiado ocupado observándola. Ron fulminándole con la mirada le dio un codazo que devolvió a Ernie a la realidad.

—¿Qué? Eh...ah, sí, bien...muy bien, sí —logró balbucear sonrojándose un poco y evitando la mirada del pelirrojo —Yo creo que me iré a sentar ahí, con Hannah. Me alegro de haberte visto, Hermione —añadió sonriendo tontamente. Ron carraspeó —eh...y a ti también, Ron, por supuesto.

Y sin decir más y rojo como un tomate se alejó entre los sillones en busca de su compañera Hannah. Hermione se volvió hacia Ron algo extrañada.

—Estaba muy raro, ¿no crees?

—Siempre ha sido un estúpido —respondió Ron hoscamente.

A unos metros de ellos Draco observaba la escena con una mal disimulada mueca de desdén. Ese estúpido de Ernie se había comportado como un baboso delante de esa sangre sucia. Era cierto que había mejorado ligeramente, pero él jamás podría encontrar atractiva, ni siquiera interesante, a un ser inferior como lo era esa listilla de Granger. En cambio, Pansy sentada a su lado y pestañeándole a través de sus gruesas pestañas era una visión mucho más tentadora. Haciendo un mueca similar a su sonrisa, pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Pansy que contenta se acurrucó contra él, y echó un vistazo a la Gryffindor que se sentaba en un sillón dándole la espalda.

—Draco, ¿qué miras? —quiso saber Pansy observándole con ojos brillantes.

—A nadie —respondió él mirando ahora por la ventanilla.

Pansy guardó silencio pensando que no le había preguntando a quién miraba, sino a qué pero estaba demasiado feliz entre los brazos del Slytherin como para seguir pensando en ello.

Hermione caminaba algo pensativa por los pasillos del Expreso con una bolsa de bombones rellenos de filtros amorosos en la mano. Se la había confiscado a unas alumnas de tercer curso que merodeaban el compartimento de Harry. Hermione sospechaba que pretendían regalárselos a su amigo para que se enamorara de alguna de ellas, no en vano se había vuelto muy popular después de todas su aventuras con Voldemort. Levantó la vista de la bolsa y divisó a Draco Malfoy saliendo de un compartimento con un montón de ranas de chocolate en la mano. Le vio sonreír maliciosamente y la chica sospechó que se las había quitado a algún alumno abusando de su autoridad como prefecto, algo típico en Malfoy.

Una pequeña alumna que debía de ser de primero por su apariencia se chocó sin querer con el Slytherin haciendo un par de ranas de chocolate se le cayeran. La mirada asesina que lanzó a la niña bastó para que esta se pusiera al borde de las lágrimas y Hermione se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad presintiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Ten más cuidado, mocosa estúpida —le espetó Malfoy —Diez puntos menos para tu casa para que aprendas a mirar por donde vas.

—Aún no hemos llegado a Hogwarts —dijo Hermione pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de la niña para reconfortarla, ella se apretó temerosa a la Gryffindor —así que no puedes quitarle puntos, además creo que es de primero, ni siquiera ha de tener casa.

—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer, sabelotodo, y métete en tus asuntos. ¿No deberías estar consolando al cabeza rajada? Seguramente está llorando por lo que dije de su madre.

Hermione le miró como si le viera por primera vez y sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

—Eres tan crue l—pronunció como si eso no dejara de asombrarla.

—Oh —respondió él fingiendo una melodramática mueca de dolor —Me ofendes, Granger.

—Vamonos, te acompañaré a tu compartimento— dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la niña y ambas dieron media vuelta sin lanzar una mirada más al Slytherin. Pero cuando se disponían a alejarse, la chica vio a Crookshanks andar por el pasillo.

—Crookshanks, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó asombrada. Pensó que debía haberse escapado del compartimento de Harry cuando fue a visitarlo. Se agachó y llamó al gato para cogerlo en brazos y devolverlo a su lugar, pero el felino canela pasó de largo y se acercó al Slytherin. Draco se quedó parado mirando al gato y Crookshanks le miró fijamente. Malfoy hubiera jurado que ese gato con la cara aplastada le estaba estudiando y midiendo, pero no creía que eso fuera posible. Como si ya hubiera tomado un veredicto sobre él, el gato maulló suavemente y se enredó con las piernas del chico, frotándose suavemente contra él, casi cariñosamente.

Hermione se quedó atónita al ver a Crookshanks tan cariñoso con un extraño, y además, no con un extraño cualquiera, sino con Draco Malfoy. Su gato, había demostrado ser muy hábil para juzgar a las personas y en muchas ocasiones había sabido antes que ella quienes eran amigos y quienes enemigos. Y a juzgar por su comportamiento, Crookshanks aprobaba a Malfoy.

No sabía que pensar. Primero ese chispazo que había sentido cuando Malfoy chocó con ella y ahora Crookshanks se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña con él. Se estremeció y decidió que no quería seguir pensando en eso, así que nerviosamente se acercó a Malfoy, recogió a su gato y sin mirar al chico, se alejó rápidamente por los pasillos con la niña de primero.

Draco se apoyó en la pared del tren y se quedó observándola fijamente hasta que desapareció.


	2. Esencias mágicas

**Capitulo II: Esencias mágicas (Editado)  
**

Hermione acarició la cabeza canela de Crookshanks, pensativa. A su alrededor, sus amigos charlaban o miraban por las ventanas del carruaje como el castillo de Hogwarts quedaba cada vez más cercano. Cualquier otro año, Hermione hubiera esperado con ansia su llegada pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado confusa y tenía un extraño presentimiento que no hubiera sabido cómo definir. Se recostó contra el respaldo y cerró los ojos, relajándose. Pensó en que en un par de horas estaría durmiendo sobre la confortable cama con dosel escarlata de su cuarto, pero eso sería después de la selección. Se preguntó si alguno de los alumnos de primero a los que había encontrando ese día en sus compartimentos irían a Gryffindor y de repente, infiltrándose en sus pensamientos como un rayo, vio la imagen a Draco Malfoy en su mente. Cerró los párpados con fuerza tratando de diluir su imagen, pero ahí estaba una y otra vez y sin ninguna razón. Se frotó la frente y decidió prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos para distraerse.

—Vamos Harry, ya sabes como es Malfoy... no deberías dejar que te afectara así —decía la voz de Ginny calmadamente.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo —gruñó él.

—Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos —terció Ron posando su mano en el hombro de Harry para infundirle ánimo.

—Le odio —escupió Harry.

Por alguna razón, Hermione sintió un extraño peso en el estomago pero las palabras de su amigo rondaron mucho tiempo por sus pensamientos. No volvió a abrir la boca hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts, inmersa en sus cavilaciones, pero una vez que se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzó la ceremonia del sombrero Seleccionador se olvidó de todo. Ese sería el último año que podría disfrutar del banquete de principio de curso y de la ceremonia, pues ese año finalizaría sus estudios en Hogwarts. Sintió una pequeña angustia en la base del estomago al pensar en ello y en la gente que dejaría de ver. Sabía que no perdería el contacto con Harry ni Ron, pero... Inconscientemente su mirada vagó por la mesa de Slytherin hasta que encontró a Malfoy contemplando la Selección. Pansy a su lado, le observaba embelesada ignorando al Sombrero Seleccionador y a los alumnos que enviaban a su propia casa. ¿Echaría de menos a Malfoy? Desde luego que no.

* * *

Al día siguiente a la ceremonia de Selección, las clases dieron comienzo a Hogwarts. Ese era el último año de Hermione, Harry y Ron en el colegio, y al final del curso tendrían los Extasis de cuyos resultados dependería el futuro que tendrían una vez que terminaran sus estudios. Hermione no estaba muy segura aún de que le gustaría hacer cuando terminara el curso, por eso tenía el firme propósito de sacar Extraordinarios en todas sus asignaturas y así no tener que descartar ninguna opción. Por ello comenzó a elaborar horarios de estudio para ella, Harry, Ron, Neville y todo aquel que lo quisiera (o aceptara). Desde la primera semana de clase, pasaba varias horas en la Biblioteca practicando hechizos y repasando todo lo aprendido en los años anteriores en las asignaturas que cursaba, ya que los Extasis eran exámenes globales y no sólo de séptimo curso.

Una tarde mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca vio entrar a Malfoy con aire aburrido. Le observó mientras el chico caminaba entre las mesas recordando el chispazo que había sentido cuando se chocó con él en el andén. Había pensado varias veces buscar información sobre que podía significar aquello, pero no estaba muy segura de que viniera en ningún libro de la biblioteca. Como si sintiera que estaba pensando en él, Malfoy dirigió sus ojos grises hacía ella y compuso una mueca maliciosa. Mientras se acercaba a ella, Hermione se cercioró de que había crecido desde el curso anterior y su cuerpo se había ensanchando, dándole un aspecto más atlético y menos infantil. Su rostro continuaba siendo muy pálido y algo alargado, pero a juzgar por el éxito que tenía, las chicas lo encontraban atractivo. Hermione se encogió de hombros mentalmente pensando que lo único que ella encontraba interesante en él era sus ojos, pero eran tan fríos que perdían encanto.

—¿Estudiando para tus Extasis, Granger? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre —Es normal que empieces a estas alturas. Necesitarás estudiar mucho para poder compensar tu nulo talento mágico.

Hermione se limitó a pasar de hoja, ignorándole. Por muy guapo que pudiera resultarle a las chicas, no cabía duda de que era un imbécil.

—¿O te estás preparando para ser la sucesora de Pince ?—continuó él —Te pasas más horas en la biblioteca que ella, pero personalmente creo que tendrías más futuro ocupando el puesto de Filch. Si incluso un squib puede hacerlo, una sangre sucia como tú también.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entornados. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarle a él y a sus comentarios, pero a pesar de que siempre que Ron y Harry trataban de atacarle por ellos, ella les decía que no le dieran importancia, interiormente le dolían más de lo que estaba dispuesta a reconocer. Después de seis años soportando que Malfoy la tratara como inferior e indigna, aún no se había insensibilizado respecto a eso. En vista de que había perdido toda concentración y ganas de estudiar, cerró su libro y se puso en pie. Pasó junto a Malfoy sin dedicarle una mirada, pero en el instante en que sus hombros se rozaron sintió la misma sensación de electricidad que en él andén y ¾ pero mucho más leve. No supo si Draco también la había sentido, porqué se alejó con rapidez de la biblioteca, y de él.

* * *

Hermione desplegó _El Profeta_ y lo colocó frente a su cara para leerlo y de paso no ver a Ron y Lavender enfrascados en una lucha silenciosa con un único músculo de su cuerpo. Al parecer, habían retomado la relación o lo que quiera que hubieran tenido el año anterior, y volvían a ser de nuevo siameses unidos por la boca. No es que a Hermione le importara especialmente, pero le resultaba irritante que estuvieran todo el día enzarzados en sus diálogos no verbales, sobre todo porque cada vez que ella, Ron y Harry trataban de mantener una conversación, aparecía Lavender reclamando a "Ro-Ro" y ya podían dar por olvidado el tema. Harry por su parte, seguía saliendo con Ginny. Habían comenzado a finales del curso anterior y como Harry pasó la mayor parte del verano en La Madriguera, ahora que habían vuelto a Hogwarts ya parecían un matrimonio. Si bien se pasaban todo el día juntos, para alivio de Hermione no eran dos lapas como Ron y Lavender, y podía charlar con ellos sin sentirse incomoda, o bueno, por lo menos podía charlar.

Se alegraba por sus amigos pero en ciertas ocasiones se sentía un poco sola. A veces no iba a la biblioteca porque tuviera deseos de estudiar, sino porque como sus amigos estaban con sus novias. Se sentía un poco abandonada y se refugiaba en sus libros para matar el tiempo. Otras veces ayudaba a Neville con cualquier hechizo con el que tuviera problemas, o paseaba con Luna Lovegood por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Como las dos chicas se sentían bastante solas, habían comenzado a hacerse muy amigas. Eran bastante opuestas porque Hermione era la voz de la razón y Luna de la...locura, pero gracias a su amistad la Ravenclaw parecía más equilibrada y la Gryffindor menos severa.

También solía sentarse en la sala común con Parvati, pues se sentía igualmente abandonada por Lavender cada vez que veía a Ro-Ro, pero había ciertos temas de los que no podían hablar, como adivinación. Parvati adoraba a la profesora Trewlaney y Hermione consideraba que era un fraude, por lo que en más de una ocasión acabaron discutiendo.

—¿Pone algo interesante ?—preguntó Parvati bebiendo un sorbo de zumo de calabaza. Hermione apartó los ojos de _El Profeta_ para mirar a su compañera que ojeaba la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ con aire aburrido.

—Bueno, viene un artículo sobre Gringotts y dicen que ha sido avistado un gigante cerca del Mar Báltico —comentó —¿y tú?

—Lo más interesante que trae es el regalo —dijo mostrándole a Hermione un sobrecito rectangular de tono verde metálico —es un chicle con filtro amoroso. Dice que la persona a la que se lo des estará enamorada de ti mientras le dure el sabor.

—Que estupidez —dijo Hermione con desdén, pero Parvati se echó a reír.

—¿Tú a quién se lo darías?—preguntó con interés. Parvati siempre estaba tratando de sonsacarle a Hermione quien le gustaba, como si no pudiera concebir que no se hubiera fijado en nadie. Hermione alzó una ceja con reproche pero algo llamó su atención en la revista de Parvati. Le había parecido leer la palabra "Chispazo".

—¿Me la dejas ver un momento?—pidió y Parvati asintió con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, como si pensara que Hermione estaba interesada en los "_Quince consejos para enamorar a tu mago azul_". Debajo de los quince consejos con letras brillantes y coloridas, había una sección llamada "Síntomas de que lo tienes en el caldero".

_Sabrás si nuestros consejos han funcionado si..._

- _Si te quedas mirándole fijamente y él no aguanta tu mirada, ¡es tuyo!_

- _Si cuando pasas cerca de él, sus amigos le dan codazos y te señalan disimuladamente, ¡es tuyo!_

El artículo seguía con una serie de síntomas igual de estúpidos, pero el último de ellos estaba encabezado con una hilera de corazones que explotaban y volvían a recomponerse inmediatamente.

- _Y por último y más importante. Si cada vez que os chocáis, tocáis o rozáis sentís un chispazo, ¡ese chico esta en tu caldero y no tiene intención de salir! Cuando saltan chispas, significa que vuestras esencias mágicas se han reconocido y es su manera de decíroslo. ¡Definitivamente ese chico es tu mago azul!¡Tu alma gemela!_

Hermione releyó el último epígrafe un par de veces sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero después le devolvió la revista a Parvati con un bufido desdeñoso. Esa revista sólo decía estupideces sin sentido que por desgracia la mayoría de las chicas se creían. La prueba era evidente: ella y Malfoy era lo más contrario a almas gemelas que podía existir. No tenían nada en común y por si fuera poco, Malfoy la odiaba y ella tampoco es que estuviera loca por él.

¿Pero entonces que significa esos chispazos que había sentido ya en dos ocasiones? Se tranquilizó diciéndose que podrían tener cualquier causa y que de hecho, era probable que Malfoy no los hubiera sentido. A lo mejor, solamente significaban que se repelían.

Para tranquilizarse decidió que iría a la biblioteca en cuanto tuviera un rato libre y buscaría en libros fiables que podrían significar esos chispazos. Así después de Encantamientos, se despidió de Harry y de Ron y se encaminó a la biblioteca. Cogió unos cuantos libros en los que creyó que podría encontrar algo, pero después de revisarlos durante un par de horas, no había encontrando ni una sola mención. Apoyó los codos en la mesa con aire abatido y hundió las manos en su pelo cerrando los ojos.

—¿Hermione?

La chica abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a ella a un chico de Ravenclaw con el que iba a clase de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Runas Mágicas.

—Hola...¿Benjamin, verdad?

—Si —respondió él con una sonrisa radiante, como si le hiciera muy feliz que ella supiera su nombre —Verás, espero no molestarte...

—No, no me molestas —le interrumpió ella agradeciendo la distracción y le señaló la silla que había a su lado invitándole a sentarse. Benjamin obedeció sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

—Quería pedirte un favor —dijo él un poco avergonzado —Verás, es que te he visto en clase de Runas y de Transformaciones, también en Encantamientos, y sé que eres la mejor de la clase —Hermione enrojeció suavemente pero no dijo nada —y la verdad es que entre las clases y los entrenamientos de quidditch no tengo mucho tiempo. Este año me han nombrado capitán de Ravenclaw —dijo y miró atentamente la expresión de Hermione, como si quisiera adivinar si la había impresionado —Lo que quiero decir es que me esta costando bastante llevarlo todo al día, y hay algunos embrujos de encantamientos y sobre todo de transformaciones que no domino muy bien, y me preguntaba si tú...bueno, si podrías ayudarme...

—Me encantaría—respondió ella, y a decir verdad agradecía cualquier cosa que la distrajera de su estúpida búsqueda. Sonrió a Benjamin y no volvió a pensar en Malfoy, ni en chispazos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo :) Sigue siendo algo aburrido como el primero jeje pero a partir de ahora estará más interesante -según mi opinión :)-. A partir de ahora en los capítulos habrá bastante momentos Draco/Hermione, así que espero que os gusten._

_Y sobre todo, quiero daros las gracias a todas las personas que han leido la historia, especialmente a todas las que me dejaron un review. ¡**Muchisimas gracias**! Me han animado mucho y me han dado más ganas de escribir jeje ;)_

_Eso es todo, se agradecen opiniones :) ¡Un millón de besos!_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	3. El imbecil de Dewey

**Capitulo III : El imbécil de Dewey (Editado)  
**

Draco pasó otra hoja del libro que estaba leyendo con aire cansado. Pansy, acurrucada en un sillón verde botella frente al chico le miraba anhelante. Entre ellos crepitaban los leños de la chimenea encendida, aunque era un sábado por la mañana, en la Sala Común de Slytherin nunca había demasiada luz.

Lentamente y sin dejar de comerse con los ojos al Slytherin, Pansy se levantó de su sillón y se deslizó suavemente, contoneando las caderas, sobre la alfombra oscura hacía el chico. Él apenas le dirigió una mirada desapasionada antes de volver sus ojos al libro. Suspirando sonoramente, Pansy se dejó caer sobre el reposabrazos del sillón y se apoyó contra el respaldo, muy cerca de Draco. El Slytherin pasó página ignorando a la chica que se apretó suavemente contra él y que comenzó a besarle levemente por el cuello, decidida a llamar su atención.

Durante cerca de un minuto, Draco no hizo ningún movimiento ni mostró reacción alguna ante los besos de la morena, excepto quizás, la violencia con que pasaba página. Al cabo, chascó la lengua molestó y se incorporó bruscamente del sillón, logrando que Pansy casi se cayera al suelo.

—Ahora no, Pansy— dijo secamente —intentó concentrarme.

Al ver las lágrimas que acudían a los ojos de la chica, Draco frunció los labios con una expresión de desagrado y abandonó la Sala Común sin dedicarle ningún pensamiento más. Caminó por los fríos y desiertos pasillos de las mazmorras y decidió ir a la biblioteca, así podría leer con tranquilidad...bueno, eso si no se acercaba a hablarle alguna muchacha temblorosa con ojos brillantes y sonrisa tonta. Alzó el rostro, felicitándose por ser tan apuesto, aunque a decir verdad, ese día no estaba de humor para admiradoras. Se había levantado de muy mal humor, aunque no sabía porqué. Inconscientemente pensó que era probable que se encontrara con Granger, después de todo era una rata de biblioteca.

Sonrió maliciosamente. La molestaría un rato, seguro que eso le pondría de mejor humor.

Ya estaba más animado cuando entró con aire suficiente en la biblioteca. Algunas chicas sentadas por las mesas levantaron su vista de los libros para fijarla en él y se oyeron algunos murmullos y risitas nerviosas. Definitivamente, se sentía mejor.

Echó un vistazo a la biblioteca buscando una mesa más o menos apartada que le permitiera cierta tranquilidad y entonces divisó a Hermione, sentada en un mesa frente a un libro abierto y con el extremo de una pluma entre sus labios. La observó unos instantes maquinando cómo la molestaría cuando vio a un chico de su edad, moreno y de ojos verdes acercarse a la mesa. Draco le miró con atención y vio el escudo de Ravenclaw en su túnica. El chico le sonaba de algo pero no acertaba a adivinar de qué.

Sintió un acceso de rabia incontrolable extenderse por su cuerpo cuando vio cómo el chico apoyaba una mano en la mesa de Hermione y cómo se inclinaba hacia ella para susurrarle algo casi al oído. Ella sonrió suavemente y un poco de rubor subió a sus mejillas. Después le señaló un estante y dijo unas palabras. El ravenclaw sonrió estúpidamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo moreno antes de alejarse de la mesa de espaldas, para no dejar de mirar a la chica. Malfoy casi vomitó cuando lo vio chocarse contra una silla por ir de espaldas y escuchó la risita nerviosa de Hermione. Furioso, cogió por la túnica a una muchacha de tercero que pasó frente a él y volviéndola bruscamente hacia él le preguntó.

—¿Quién es ese?—y señaló con el rostro al Ravenclaw.

—Dewey, Benjamin Dewey —explicó la chica encogiéndose asustada —es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw y además es prefecto.

Malfoy la soltó bruscamente sin quitar los ojos de Dewey y la muchacha salió corriendo de la biblioteca. Así que Dewey, se dijo, acababa de recordar porqué le resultaba tan familiar. Durante varios años habían compartido invernadero en Herbología, pero él ya no tenía esa asignatura y casi lo había olvidado. Le había visto jugar al quidditch en un par de ocasiones y por lo visto era popular entre las chicas, claro está que no tanto como él. Draco le observó calibrándole durante unos instantes y se dijo que ese chico no era digno de ser su rival, no era nadie.

Fijó de nuevo sus ojos en Granger que estaba concentrada en la lectura de un libro. Por lo visto no había notada su presencia. Draco frunció un poco el ceño, molesto, y buscó una mesa cercana a la chica en la que dejar el libro que había estado intentando leer en su Sala Común. Un par de muchachas hicieron a un lado sus apuntes y plumas para dejarle sitio en sus mesas, pero Malfoy las ignoró y se situó en una libre que había justo detrás de la de la Gryffindor. Se sentó y esperó unos minutos la ocasión idónea para molestarla. Cuando vio a la chica levantarse distraídamente a buscar un libro, la siguió con celeridad y se colocó en el otro lado del estante que ella estaba observando sin que lo viera. Siguió su paso desde el otro lado de la estantería, observando la expresión concentrada de la chica mientras buscaba su libro, ignorando que era observada por él. Al fin se detuvo frente a unos libros y pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, pero Malfoy ya estaba preparado. Cuando la chica cogió el extremo de un libro, Malfoy ya estaba tirando de él para conseguirlo antes que ella. Hermione le miró unos instantes sorprendida, y después con expresión de fastidio forcejeó por el libro con el Slytherin.

—Suéltalo, Malfoy —le exigió irritada sin dejar de tirar del libro.

—Ni hablar, yo cogí este libro primero, búscate otro —respondió él sintiéndose mucho mejor por hacer rabiar a Granger.

—¡No hay más!—respondió ella con voz chillona—Además, no sé para qué lo quieres, ¡ni siquiera estudias Aritmancia!

—No tengo porque darte ninguna explicación, sangre sucia —replicó él con desprecio —Yo lo vi primero, así que suéltalo y desaparece de mi vista.

—Eres tan... —gruñó la chica, incapaz de encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente mala para describirle. Al final suspiró exasperada y se marchó soltando el libro de golpe, con lo que Malfoy se desequilibró durante unos instantes. La miró con furia mientras se alejaba entre los estantes rumbo a su mesa pero pronto sonrió satisfecho. Le encantaba hacer rabiar a esa estúpida sabelotodo, más incluso que aterrorizar a los alumnos de primero.

Con el libro en sus manos, caminó pavoneándose por delante de la mesa de la chica que escribía frenéticamente en su pergamino dispuesta a ignorar su presencia. Draco iba a leer alguna página del libro en alto cuando vio de nuevo a Dewey aproximarse a la mesa de la joven, con una pila de libros entre las manos. Los posó ruidosamente sobre la superficie y Hermione alzó el rostro irritada pensando que se trataba de Malfoy, pero sonrió dulcemente al ver a Ravenclaw.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ben? —preguntó ella amablemente dejando a un lado su pluma. Malfoy descubrió con rabia que le tuteaba.

—Verás, Hermione... —comenzó el chico rascándose la nuca algo avergonzado—tengo problemas con Transformaciones ...he consultado mil libros pero no consigo hacer el Hechizo Mutador...

—Oh, es algo complicado pero aprendí a hacerlo hace un par de semanas, si quieres puedo ayudarte...

—¡Sí! —exclamó el chico entusiasmado, Hermione enrojeció un poco y el Ravenclaw también —Quiero decir que...te lo agradecería mucho.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente y entonces vio a Draco observándoles.

—¿Querías algo, Malfoy?—le preguntó ella alegremente. Draco apretó el libro entre sus manos hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon y su anillo de plata con forma de serpiente se incrustó en su piel, y sin decir nada pasó de largo, no sin antes golpear disimuladamente con su cuerpo al Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado? —le oyó decir.

Draco arrojó violentamente el libro a su mesa y se sentó lleno de rabia. Ese estúpido de Dewey y esa asquerosa sangre sucia acababan de fastidiarle el día definitivamente. Se frotó las sienes tratando de tranquilizarse, no sabía porqué esa idiota sabelotodo tenía la capacidad de enfurecerle así. Su padre siempre le enseñó que llevarse por sus sentimientos era una debilidad, y esa imbécil casi lo conseguía cada vez que la veía. ¿Qué le importaba a él que Dewey se comportara como un estúpido enamorado detrás de ella? Igual que ese pomposo de Ernie McMillan, y la comadreja llevaba siglos babeando por ella.

La miró unos instantes con la cabeza muy pegada a la de Dewey, hablando en susurros y haciendo movimientos de varita y se dijo que no tenía nada de especial. Ni siquiera era guapa... Bueno, puede que un poco, pero ¿y qué? No dejaba de ser una sangre sucia, no tenía ni un lejano antepasado mágico, era una vulgar hija de muggles, como docenas más que había en Hogwarts. Puede que fuera la mejor de su curso pero eso sólo era porqué se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca estudiando si parar, cuando él no necesitaba ni la mitad de esfuerzo para superarla...Y sin embargo, ese tal Dewey parecía estar colado por ella.

Suspiró exasperado al ver como el Ravenclaw se acercaba todo lo que podía con escaso disimulo y le preguntaba varias veces por la misma cosa. Draco estaba seguro de que sí sabía hacer ese hechizo pero le servía de pretexto para acercarse a Hermione. Le miró con desprecio por usar esos trucos tan vulgares, claro que él nunca lo había necesitado.

No pudiendo soportar más la escenita, recogió su libro y se largó de la biblioteca con la cabeza bien alta. Hermione le observó hasta que desapareció por la puerta, después se volvió hacia Dewey y continuó explicándole el hechizo mutador.

* * *

Draco se ajustó los guantes con expresión seria y concentrada. Después rodeó el palo de su escoba con una mano enguantada y con un gesto, indicó al resto de su equipo que le siguiera fuera los vestuarios. Era su primer partido como capitán de Slytherin, pero no estaba nervioso. Se enfrentarían a Ravenclaw y ahora que Cho Chang había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts, Malfoy sabía que su nuevo buscador no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra él. El resto del equipo también era bastante mediocre y su capitán Dewey era un completo inútil. Malfoy apretó los dientes al recordarle con su expresión de bobalicón cada vez que Granger andaba cerca. Desde el día en que los encontró en la biblioteca, Malfoy se fijó en que el Ravenclaw pasaba "casualmente" por delante de ella casi todos los días, cuando antes jamás se le veía por el lugar. Draco dudaba de que fuera capaz de leer y sabía que la razón de que fuera a la biblioteca era ver si encontraba a la sabelotodo. También le había visto esperando junto a la puerta de las mazmorras cuando tenían Pociones, para abordar a Hermione a la salida con cualquier excusa, casi siempre relacionada con su problema para entender algún hechizo.

Draco no comprendía como podía usar esa técnica para engatusar a la sangre sucia, pues le hacía quedar como imbécil profundo, aunque por otra parte, lo era. Y la estúpida de Granger le seguía la corriente y se pasaba horas con él en la biblioteca intentando enseñarle diversos encantamientos.

—Dewey si necesitas clases particulares de una hija de muggles, es que eres demasiado retrasado para estar en Hogwarts —le espetó una de las veces que los encontró en la biblioteca, con las cabezas muy juntas y moviendo las varitas en el aire.

Dewey le había mirado con rabia mientras se ponía en pie bruscamente y le apuntaba con su varita. Draco ya estaba con su varita en alto, listo para lanzarle una maldición, pero Granger se colgó rápidamente del brazo de Dewey y con ojos suplicantes le pidió que ignorara a Malfoy. Dewey había tardado unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando miró a la Gryffindor volvió a adoptar su expresión de bobalicón embelesado y ambos ignoraron al Slytherin.

Draco se había puesto furioso y desde ese día no paraba de aguijonear al Ravenclaw cada vez que lo veía, burlándose de su escasa inteligencia y preguntándole si su estupidez tenía que ver con un golpe de bludger o ya había nacido así. Dewey se enfurecía y se hinchaba como un pez globo ante cada comentario, y aunque parecía a punto de pegarle un puñetazo o lanzarle un hechizo, en el último segundo siempre optaba por ignorarle logrando que Draco se enfureciera aún más. Sospechaba que su comportamiento se debía a que la sangre sucia le había pedido que le ignorara y no le diera importancia a sus provocaciones y a Draco le hervía la sangre cada vez que veía a cualquiera de los dos.

—Malfoy —le llamó la voz de Zabinni devolviéndole al presente—¿Qué te ocurre?

Draco observó a su compañero que le miraba con sagacidad a través de sus ojos rasgados. Vestía la túnica verde de Slytherin y sujetaba la escoba con su mano derecha. Había entrado ese año en el equipo de quiddicth como cazador y Crabbe y Goyle eran los nuevos golpeadores. Draco reconocía que no eran muy aptos para el quidditch pero su corpulencia era útil para jugar sucio y su escasa inteligencia les llegaba para poder golpear una bludger.

—Nada. Vamos —respondió escuetamente encabezando a su equipo hacia el túnel. Cuando al fin llegaron a la boca que daba al campo de quidditch sintió el cosquilleo de expectación que experimentaba en cada partido con una punzante sensación que le daba un sabor amargo a su boca. Venganza.

Miró el exaltado público que abarrotaba el estadio y sus ojos se pasearon entre las manchas vestidas de azul en busca de algo de manera inconsciente. Descubrió en primera fila, una figura que desentonaba con la vestimenta del palco de los Ravenclaw: había una muchacha que no llevaba nada azul, tan sólo su capa negra y el cabello castaño y alborotado suelto. A su lado, estaba esa muchacha rubia y chiflada, Luna Lovegood.

Draco endureció el rostro. Granger nunca había asistido a ningún partido de Slytherin cuando no se enfrentaba a Gryffindor. Supo al instante que la sabelotodo había ido al estadio únicamente para ver a Dewey y su sed de venganza creció de tal manera que cuando volvió el rostro hacia sus compañeros de equipo, tan sólo lograba distinguir manchas verdes a través de la neblina roja que oscurecía sus ojos.

—Machaquémosles —espetó y sin decir más, se subió sobre su escoba y se lanzó como una flecha en dirección al centro del campo, donde el equipo de Ravenclaw se apiñaba en torno a su capitán.

Dewey saludó a Draco con un brusco ademán de cabeza, él no respondió pero el Ravenclaw tampoco lo vio porqué había puestos sus ojos en las gradas. Malfoy supo que estaba buscando a la asquerosa de Granger y la sangre comenzó a hervirle. La llegada de la Sra. Hooch calmó un poco sus deseos de lanzarse sobre el guardián de Ravenclaw. Cuando ésta les indicó a los capitanes de ambos equipos que se dieran las manos como exigía el protocolo, ambos lo hicieron con rigidez y tanto uno como otro se apretaron tanto como pudieron, aunque sus rostros permanecieron inexpresivos excepto por una leve mueca de desdén en los labios del Slytherin. Después sonó el silbato y Draco no pudo rechazar la tentación de golpear a Dewey al pasar por su lado con la escoba.

Luego se elevó en lo alto buscando la snitch y dio un par de vueltas sobre el campo buscándola, pero pronto dividió su atención entre la bola dorada y el estúpido de Dewey que había parado varios lanzamientos de Zabinni y Valey. Slytherin perdía por diez puntos y Crabbe y Goyle se limitaban a volar como dos gorilas perdidos en busca de las bludgers. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Dewey, éste le sonrió con aire suficiente y burlón, y Draco perdió todo atisbo de control. Se acercó a Crabbe y le gritó a pleno pulmón que lanzara todas las bludgers contra Dewey o en su defecto el bate.

—¡Malfoy! —le gritó Zabinni interrumpiendo sus ordenes a Crabbe —¡La snitch!

Draco tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de Zabinni y cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada, vio a Boot, el buscador de Ravenclaw, descender en picado tras un destello dorado.

Rápidamente ajustó sus manos enguantadas al mango de la escoba y se lanzó tras la mancha azul que era Boot con los nervios en la garganta y reprendiéndose mentalmente por su estupidez. Sino se hubiera distraído tanto por culpa de Dewey, Boot no estaría por delante de él. Creyó que era demasiado tarde cuando vio a Boot extender su brazo para atrapar la snitch, pero cuando el buscador ya la había rozado con sus dedos y se disponía a cerrar su mano en torno a ella, Draco le alcanzó y le propinó un rodillazo que le desvió de la trayectoria de la snitch. Antes de que nadie pudiera percatarse de que había sucedido exactamente, Draco atrapó la snitch y se frenó en seco con la mano en alto, entre cuyos dedos se escurrían las frenéticas alas blancas de la bola dorada. Inmediatamente todo el estadio a su alrededor comenzó a rugir, algunos con vítores y otros con abucheos, pero Draco no les prestó demasiada atención. Buscó con la mirada a la Gryffindor sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo por haber derrotado al equipo de su "amiguito" pero ella no le miraba, sino que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en algo más allá de él con expresión horrorizada. Draco se volvió y vio a Dewey desplomado sobre su escoba con los brazos y las piernas colgando. Más tarde, Crabbe le explicó con orgullo cómo había aprovechado la distracción de Dewey cuando Draco y Boot se peleaban por la snitch para lanzarle una bludger que le golpeó de lleno en un oído y le hizo perder la conciencia.

—¿Qué te ha pasado ahí arriba? —le reprendió Zabinni cuando todos bajaron al suelo del campo de quidditch, invadido por Slytherins jubilosos —¿En qué estabas pensado?¡Hemos estado a punto de perder por tu culpa!

Zabinni, en lugar de estar contento por la victoria, parecía resentido e irritado con Draco por lo que había sucedido. Sus ojos rasgados le observaban con censura y alzaba el rostro de afiladas facciones con altanería, como era habitual en él. A Draco le enfureció que Zabinni se atreviera a tratarle de esa manera, como si él fuera el capitán y estuviera reprendiendo a un jugador torpe.

—Cierra el pico, Zabinni —le espetó Draco con aire amenazador —Y recuerda que igual que te metí en el equipo, te puedo sacar de él —y dicho esto se alejó, ignorando a los Slytherins que le felicitaban y a Pansy que le tendió la mano para caminar con él.

Se abrió paso bruscamente entre alguno de sus compañeros sin dejar de apretar la snitch en su mano, sintiendo que su sensación de victoria y regocijo se había visto empañada por Zabinni. Sólo cuando vio que se llevaban al inconsciente Dewey en camilla se alegró un poco y mostró la mueca que habitualmente solía lucir en lugar de una sonrisa. Su mueca se hizo más amplía cuando vio como Granger seguía la camilla con la mirada, el rostro lleno de preocupación y las manos tensas.

—Pobre Granger —dijo fingiendo un tono afectado —¿Crees que después del golpe se quedará aún más atontado? Sé que es difícil porque ya es bastante imbécil, pero quizás ahora le devuelvan a tercero que es donde debería estar.

Hermione parecía decidida a seguir la misma política que Dewey, así que no se dignó a contestarle y apretó el paso para alejarse de él, pero Draco aún no había acabado con ella así que la siguió.

—Tienes muy mal gusto, Granger —insistió —primero pensé que te gustaba el pobretón pero Dewey es casi peor. Sin atractivo, sin inteligencia y sin talento para el quiddicth...ah, y probablemente, sin oído después de esto.

Ese comentario logró que la Gryffindor se parara en seco y se volviera muy lentamente hacía él. Cuando lo hizo, Draco vio que estaba colorada de indignación y que apretaba los puños.

—El único imbécil que ahí aquí eres tú, Malfoy —le espetó enrojeciendo aún más —¿Te crees muy bueno, verdad? He oído a Zabinni. Tus propios compañeros de equipo te cuestionan y tú sólo puedes acallarles bajo amenazadas, muy digno por tu parte, Malfoy, se nota que te respetan —comentó con ironía —Y déjame decirte que tu vida ha de ser muy triste para que disfrutes viendo a Dewey en una camilla —le miró con frialdad y antes de irse repitió ásperamente —Muy triste—y después se alejó con la cabeza bien alta rumbo a Hogwarts.

* * *

Draco seguía furioso mucho después de que la Gryffindor se hubiera ido dejándole plantado en medio del estadio. Se fue directo a las mazmorras antes de que llegaran sus compañeros y montaran la fiesta para celebrar la victoria, pues no tenía ánimos para celebraciones. Pasó por la vacía sala común como una exhalación y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un violento portazo. Arrojó su escoba con violencia y prácticamente se arrancó los guantes de la mano. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que se había traído con el la snitch, oculta en su apretado puño. La lanzó con fuerza contra la pared y se hubiera chocado contra ella sino hubiera desplegado las alas y se hubiera puesto a revolotear por el techo de la habitación como un molesto mosquito de gran tamaño. Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo revuelto por el viento desordenándolo aún más, sintiendo una rabia incontenible que no sabía cómo desahogar. Rememoró una y otra vez las palabras de esa impura. Le había llamado imbécil y además le había dicho que sus compañeros no le respetaban y no creían en él. Que la única manera que tenía de hacerles callar era bajo amenazas.

En cambio ella era perfecta, se dijo con rabia, y tenía unos amigos perfectos que siempre la apoyaban. No tenía ni idea de lo que era ser él, de lo que eso significa y conllevaba. No sabía por lo que él pasaba. Todas las preocupaciones de esa sangre sucia se limitaban a sacar extraordinarios en todas sus asignaturas y memorizarse todos los libros que pasaran por sus manos. Era la amiga de San Potter y el pobretón Weasley que se ponía como leones cada vez que alguien se metía con ella, y todo el mundo de su casa la apreciaba sinceramente. Era la favorita de la mayoría de los profesores y por si fuera poco, tenía detrás a un sangre limpia.

Y ni siquiera era guapa, ni especialmente inteligente. Todo su éxito se debía a las horas que se pasaba frente a un libro, como un ratón de biblioteca, y a lo aduladora que era con los profesores. Siempre tenía que responderlo y saberlo todo. Siempre tenía que cumplir las normas. Siempre tenía que hacer lo que considerara justo o correcto. Era una empollona aburrida, sin vida propia más allá de los libros.

"_Tu vida ha de ser muy triste para que disfrutes viendo a Dewey en una camilla_" le había dicho. Bien, pues Draco se encargaría de que la suya fuera un auténtico infierno.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo :) A mi parece que es algo menos soso que los dos primeros. Como veis, Draco le ha cogido mucha manía a Dewey y en muy poco tiempo, ¿por qué será? Pobre Hermione a partir de ahora..._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias a __tods__ quienes me dejaron un review :) y deciros que espero que este capitulo os haya gustado!_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.


	4. Bajo el muerdago

**Capitulo IV: Bajo el muerdago (Editado)  
**

Aunque Zabinni se mostraba más frío y altanero con Draco de lo normal, se cuidó de volver a criticarle por algo. Crabbe y Goyle representaban por los pasillos la escena en la que el primero golpeaba con la bludger a Benjamin Dewey cada vez que alguno de los de Ravenclaw estaba cerca, pero a Draco ya no le hacía gracia. Durante la clase de pociones, se levantó con el pretexto de ir a buscar polvos de doxy al armario porque los suyos se habían acabado y al pasar al lado del caldero de Hermione, arrojó disimuladamente un botecito de pus de bubotubérculo que estropeó por completo su poción. Su caldero comenzó a humear con un olor muy desagradable y su poción adquirió un tono caqui nada atractivo. Draco se rió abiertamente con Zabinni cuando Slughorn se mostró muy decepcionado con la chica por no haber sido capaz de realizar la poción transmutadora y le propuso con todo el tacto posible que fuera a verle en los recreos para preguntarle sus dudas si es que pretendía superar sus Extasis. Aunque Harry y Ron intentaron explicarle a Slughorn por qué la poción de Hermione se había convertido en una masa maloliente, cuando salieron de las mazmorras, Malfoy comprobó con satisfacción que la muchacha tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando una tarde se presentó en la biblioteca acompañado de Pansy (a la que le había invitado a acompañarle) vio a Hermione con Dewey en la mesa de siempre. Se rió cruelmente al comprobar que la chica tenía que repetir cada palabra unas cinco veces moviendo mucho los labios para que Dewey pudiera entenderla, ya que al parecer después del golpe que le dio la bludger, apenas escuchaba por su oído izquierdo. Pansy les señaló con el dedo riendo tontamente mientras se sentaba junto a Draco en una mesa cercana a la de la Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw. Dewey no había escuchado sus risas, pero Hermione sí y miró a ambos desdeñosamente antes de volver a dedicar su atención al Ravenclaw.

—No sé que hace Dewey con ella —dijo Pansy con maldad —Resulta patético que un mago de sangre limpia como él, se interese por la muchacha más vulgar del colegio.

Draco permaneció en silencio no sabiendo si las palabras de Pansy le hacían sentir comprendido o si le ofendían. Un poco desconcertado comprendió que le irritaban, aunque lo atribuyó a que prefería meterse con Granger él mismo.

—Bueno, Dewey tampoco es gran cosa... —comentó con desprecio. Pansy le miró fijamente durante unos segundos como si hubiera dicho algo impropio de él, pero después sonrió tontamente y le miró con ojos brillantes.

—Lo sé —dijo ella mirándole tiernamente—No trataba de decir que Dewey tuviera nada especial, de hecho ni siquiera es guapo. Yo no encuentro atractivo que sea tan fornido, y se nota que no tiene suficiente cerebro para aprobar sin la ayuda de una sangre sucia —comentó con desprecio y Draco entendió que Pansy había pensado que había dicho eso porque estaba celoso de Dewey por el comentario que ella había hecho. Decidió no sacarla de su error y se encogió de hombros indiferente, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en la Gryffindor.

—Y ella desde luego, es de lo más insignificante que tiene Hogwarts. La pobre además de sangre sucia es muy poco agraciada...se nota que hasta ella misma se ha dado cuenta y se da por perdida, sólo hay que ver como lleva el pelo... —Draco observó el pelo alborotado de Hermione cayéndole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Era de color castaño pero a la luz que entraba por los ventanales de la biblioteca tenía un brillo dorado. Malfoy pensó que no había nada de malo por en su pelo —y en cuanto a su cara...con esos dientes que le llegan hasta la barbilla y esa boca tan enorme... —Draco fijó sus ojos en la boca de la chica, sus dientes hacía años que ya no sobresalían entre sus labios que ahora movía pronunciadamente para hacerse entender. El labio inferior era un poco más grueso que el superior y cuando sonrió a Dewey, comprobó que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita. Draco se preguntó si alguna vez la había visto sonreír antes, seguramente sí, pero no era capaz de recordar que su sonrisa le hubiera gustado.

—...alargada...Draco... ¿Draco, me estás escuchando?

La voz irritada de Pansy le sacó de sus pensamientos y apartó bruscamente la vista de la Gryffindor para mirar a su compañera. Pansy le observaba ofendida y con un aire suspicaz poco usual en ella.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?, ¿La estabas mirando a ella?—inquirió con tono acusador.

—¿A quién?, ¿a la sangre sucia? —respondió con aversión —Sólo alguien que se cayó de la cuna y recibió varios golpes de bludgers en la cabeza podría encontrarla interesante. A mi sólo me da asco —y cuando vio como Dewey acariciaba una mejilla de la chica, se puso en pie cerrando su libro bruscamente —De hecho encuentro tan patético y nauseabundo el espectáculo —dijo en voz bien alta asegurándose de que Hermione y tal vez Dewey le oyeran perfectamente —que me voy para no vomitar.

Hermione ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada y se mostró inexpresiva, pero Pansy parecía muy satisfecha cuando siguió a Malfoy fuera de la biblioteca.

* * *

—Chicos, volveré en un momento —dijo posando la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo su traducción de runas mágicas y levantándose de la butaca en la que se sentaba con sus amigos en la sala común de Gryffindor.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ron con suspicacia y tono seco —¿Vas a ver de nuevo al tontorrón?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Ron había comenzado a llamar a Benjamin "el tontorrón" por las horas que la chica pasaba ayudándole en encantamientos y transformaciones.

—No, y no le llames así —contestó ella cerrando el bote de tinta con aire distraído.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde vas? Te pasas tantas horas con el tontorrón que apenas te vemos el pelo —continuó Ron con él mismo tono. Harry parecía muy concentrado en su libro de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras.

—No digas tonterías, Ron —respondió Hermione cansada, habían tenido esa conversación un millón de veces —Tan sólo le ayudó un par de tardes a la semana, el resto del tiempo lo paso con vosotros así que no creo que lo que dices sea cierto.

—¿Y si Harry o yo necesitáramos que nos ayudaras? —contraatacó Ron, no dispuesto a aceptar los argumentos de su amiga.

—Creo que los dos podréis vivir sin mi un par de horas a la semana —replicó ella comenzando a hartarse —Además, yo nunca me quejo cuando os pasáis horas en los entrenamientos de quidditch o hablando sobre ellos.

—Eso es distinto —Ron parecía muy indignado.

—¿Y qué me dices de Ginny o de Lavender? Yo nunca os digo nada cuando pasáis tardes enteras con ellas —replicó Hermione mirando a Ron con los ojos entornados —Y yo puedo gastar mis horas libres cómo y con quién quiera.

Y dicho esto salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor con aire digno. Ron estaba de lo más insoportable últimamente con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Ben y por si fuera poco, Malfoy no la dejaba en paz. Desde el día del partido de quidditch la molestaba todo lo que podía, la insultaba cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos o en los comedores y se pasaba las clases de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras metiéndose con ella a media voz y provocando las risitas estúpidas de Pansy sin que Snape dijera nada.

Malfoy siempre la había odiado, pero ese año parecía rebasar sus propios límites. Cada vez que la veía, aunque Hermione no le hiciera o dijera nada, siquiera le mirara, parecía aumentar más su odio por ella. Se pasaba al menos una tarde a la semana por la biblioteca para meterse con ella y con Dewey, e incluso parecía haber perdido el interés por meterse con Harry. La mayoría de sus pullas eran para ella y unas pocas para Ron, pero Harry parecía haber perdido importancia para él. De hecho, después de ella, parecía que su mayor enemigo era Dewey y eso era lo que más extrañaba a Hermione. Sabía que a ella la odiaba por ser una sangre sucia, porque la consideraba inferior, pero Dewey pertenecía a una famosa familia de sangre pura y Ravenclaw no estaba especialmente enemistado con Slytherin. No tenía ninguna razón para meterse tanto con él, más allá del hecho de que fuera amigo de ella. Pero ese motivo le parecía un poco inestable y cojo. No acababa de tener sentido.

Cuando giró un recodo de las mazmorras a las que se dirigía para hablar con Slughorn a propósito de la poción transmutadora que Malfoy le había arruinado, se lo encontró apoyado en una pared con Pansy muy cerca de su cara. Hermione no podría haberlo asegurado, pero tenía la impresión de que Malfoy la había visto por el rabillo del ojo antes de ponerse a susurrarle al oído algo que a su compañera de casa la provocó una risita nerviosa e insoportable.

—¿Qué haces aquí, sabelotodo? —preguntó Pansy volviéndose hacia ella y enlazando su brazo con el de Draco con una mirada de orgullo —¿Has venido a llorarle a Slughorn por lo de tu poción?

Draco vio como la chica les miraba distantemente y sin darles mayor importancia. Frunció los labios, fastidiado ,y pasándole una mano por la cintura a Pansy la acercó más a él y miró a Hermione esperando alguna reacción. Ella le miró fijamente, pero totalmente inexpresiva.

—Al menos yo tengo el suficiente talento para poder cursar pociones, Parkinson —replicó Hermione dignamente. Draco tuvo que reprimir su risa al ver la cara que puso Pansy, pues el año anterior se había llevado un gran disgusto al no poder estudiar pociones como él.

—¿Talento tú? —replicó la Slytherin mirándola como si fuera una asquerosa cucaracha —Sólo eres una rata de biblioteca sin ningún encanto.

Hermione soltó una mezcla entre risa despectiva y un bufido.

—Mi tiempo es demasiado importante para desperdiciarlo contigo, Parkinson —y alzando mucho la cabeza se alejó de ellos con aire digno. Pero a Draco no se le escapó el detalle de que llevaba los puños apretados, muy apretados.

* * *

Las Navidades se aproximaban a Hogwarts y con ellas la nieve que a principios de Diciembre ya cubría todos los terrenos del colegio y congelaba la superficie del lago. El castillo lucía su típica decoración navideña y por los pasillos colgaban aquí y allá ramilletes de muérdago. En la misma entrada de la biblioteca había unas hojas de muérdago especialmente visibles, a pesar de que la Sra. Pince las observa con desagrado desde su mesa.

Los alumnos revoloteaban disimuladamente en torno a los ramilletes de muérdago esperando que la persona que les gustaba pasara bajo ellos, para acercarse con aire casual y preguntarle como quien no quiere la cosa si se había dado cuenta de donde estaban, pero Hermione permanecía ajena a todo eso. Estaba demasiado histérica por la proximidad de las Navidades, porque eso significa que cada vez estaban más cerca de los Éxtasis. Se pasaba la mayor parte de sus horas en la biblioteca, ya fuera ayudando a Benjamin, como con sus amigos, como sola.

Draco acudía a la biblioteca de vez en cuando aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué. Simplemente se había convertido en una especie de ritual el pasarse por allí un par de veces a la semana para meterse con Granger. A medida que pasaban los días, cada vez la veía más desquiciada y en los últimos tiempos ya no se mostraba capaz de ignorarle. Replicaba ásperamente a las afrentas del Slytherin y cuando estaba con sus amigos o con Benjamin, ya no hacía sus habituales intentos de apaciguar los ánimos, simplemente se mantenía al margen, como si ya estuviera harta de todo eso. Draco disfrutaba provocándola y viéndola estallar, pero lo cierto (y lo más preocupante) era, que cuando quiso darse cuenta descubrió que solía ir a verla cuando sabía que estaría con Dewey. Se sentaba desde una mesa en la que pudiera verles y les observaba furtivamente sin plantearse la razón. Simplemente era como si no pudiera ni leer una palabra sabiendo que ella estaba unas mesas más allá coqueteando con ese estúpido Ravenclaw. Desde que se instauró la nueva decoración navideña, vio en más de una ocasión como Dewey pasaba bajo el muérdago con Hermione, y lo miraba con aire desesperado, pero finalmente no se atrevía a decir nada, y como la chica iba demasiado inmersa en repasar las lecciones, ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Malfoy se había reído para sus adentros y había imitado la escena para Pansy hasta que ella comenzó a mirarle de una forma que no le gustó nada.

Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, vigilando la salida del imbécil y la sabelotodo. Se percató de que ese día, Dewey parecía haber puesto especial empeño en arreglarse. Llevaba una túnica impecable y se había repeinado con gomina que hacía relucir su pelo oscuro. Draco tuvo el presentimiento de que en esa ocasión sí se iba a atrever a besarla y con una mezcla de mofa y algo que no sabía identificar, se situó en una mesa en la que tenía buenas vistas de la salida de la biblioteca.

Hermione caminaba delante de Dewey observando distraída su libro de Encantamientos y murmurando por lo bajo, por lo que Draco tuvo la impresión de que estaba hablando para sí misma y no con el Ravenclaw.

—Hermione —musitó éste con voz débil. Ella se detuvo justo bajo el muérdago y le miró después de terminar de leer un párrafo.

—¿Si? —preguntó al ver que Dewey no parecía dispuesto a decir nada a pesar de haberla llamado.

—Bueno...yo...tú... —comenzó el chico titubeando y retorciéndose una de las mangas de su túnica —Verás...¿has...¿has visto donde estamos?

Hermione le miró seriamente como si estuviera preocupada por la salud mental del chico, pero entonces miró en la misma dirección que los ojos nerviosos de Dewey y vio el muérdago colgando sobre sus cabezas. Aún desde su posición, Malfoy pudo distinguir como enrojecía profundamente. Dewey debió interpretar el gesto como un mudo asentimiento, y lenta y nerviosamente se inclinó hacía ella, que permaneció quieta observándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Draco sintió que se le retorcían las entrañas cuando vio como Dewey posaba su boca sobre la de la Gryffindor y estrujó inconscientemente una de las hojas de su libro de pociones. Se obligó a desplegar los dedos que parecían engarrotados y a concentrar su vista en ellos en lugar de la escena que veía. Tenía una sensación muy desagradable y a la que no podía poner nombre porque nunca había sentido nada parecido. No era asco, tampoco envidia. Era algo más...profundo y preocupante. Cuando finalmente reunió valor para mirar la entrada de la biblioteca vio como Dewey se alejaba corriendo y Hermione se quedaba paralizada bajo el marco de la puerta. Draco cogió su libro, cerrándolo bruscamente y se levantó de su mesa decidido a largarse de la biblioteca. Cuando se acercó a la Gryffindor pensó en algo hiriente que decirle pero su mente parecía haberse quedado extrañamente vacía de cualquier palabra, sólo tenía una imagen fijada: la de Granger y Dewey besándose. Sacudió la cabeza con violencia y entonces vio de nuevo a Hermione, que le estaba mirando y parecía muy desconcertada. Incapaz de hablar, pasó a su lado, empujándola con su cuerpo para apartarla y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cuando faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de Navidad, Hermione decidió que ese año volvería a casa, aunque en principio había pensado quedarse en Hogwarts ya que ese sería su último año allí. Pero el panorama que se le presentaba no era muy halagüeño. Ron apenas le hablaba después de que escuchó como Hermione le relataba a Ginny lo sucedido en la biblioteca con Dewey.

Dewey por su parte, después de besarla había salido corriendo sin decir palabra y Hermione se había cansado de esperarle en la biblioteca sin que él apareciera. Y cuando coincidían en Encantamientos y Transformaciones, él se había pasado las clases colorado y sin atreverse a mirarla. Hermione había intentado hablar con él, pero siempre que lo hacía, Benjamin argumentaba tener algo muy urgente que hacer.

Malfoy ya era un caso a parte. Hermione todavía no comprendía por qué la había mirado de esa manera aquel día en la biblioteca y la había apartado como si estuviera muy enfadado con ella. Además tampoco había vuelto a aparecer por la biblioteca y Hermione tenía la muy extraña sensación de que la evitaba. Cuando lo veía en clase, estaba callado y apagado, sin sus habituales insultos o comentarios insidiosos que ahora se encargaba de prodigarle Parkinson. Y las escasas ocasiones en que se encontró con su mirada, parecía profundamente con ella. Hermione no sabía como describir esa mirada, pero sabía que nadie la había mirado de esa manera nunca.

* * *

_Tachán xD_

_Eso ha sido todo. Espero que os haya gustado :) ¿Qué os parece Dewey? Es un poco paletín el pobre xD ¿Por qué ahora evita a Hermione? ¿Y qué le pasa a Malfoy que se ha cabreado tanto al verles besarse?, ¿por qué Pansy le mira de esa manera que no le gusta?, ¿qué pasará antes de las vacaciones de Navidad? (Me estoy rayando de tantas preguntas xD)_

_Se admiten conjeturas y teorias jaja El siguiente capitulo creo que os gustara bastante, o eso espero, pero no podré publicar hasta el miércoles o el jueves._

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por los reviews, que me animan muchísimo a continuar con la historia:) Mil gracias_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	5. Los sangre sucia no flotan

**Capitulo V: Los sangre sucia no flotan (Editado)  
**

Hermione lanzó un bufido mientras corría por los terrenos nevados de Hogwarts escapando de las bolas de nieve que Seamus y Dean habían hechizado siguiendo la tradición navideña de los gemelos Weasley. La chica había intentado detenerlas con un hechizo paralizante, pero sólo había logrado que aumentaran aún más su velocidad. Mentalmente maldijo a Seamus y Dean, que debían haber encantado las bolas para que repelieran los hechizos y corrieran aún más. Hermione sentía la nieve crujir y aplastarse bajo sus pies, su rostro estaba colorado y empapado en sudor frío y su aliento era visible como vapor contra el gélido aire de ese mes de finales de Otoño. Comenzaba a sentir una punzada que le impedía respirar en un costado pero no dejó de correr hasta que escuchó unas risitas que le resultaron familiares.

Miró a su derecha disminuyendo la marcha y se encontró con dos conocidos Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy. Ambos sonreían burlonamente al ver a la Gryffindor escapando de un par de bolas de nieve encantadas y Hermione se sintió tremendamente ridícula. De todos los alumnos de Hogwarts tenía que encontrarse con esos dos... Cuadró los hombros y trató de mirarles con toda la dignidad que pudo, pero Pansy soltó una risita estúpida señalándola con un dedo y dijo:

—¡Cuidado, Granger, o esas bolas podrían estropear tu peinado!

Draco, a su lado, se limitó a hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa mientras no quitaba los ojos de encima de Hermione. La mofa que vio en sus pupilas la hizo enfurecer. Después de pasarse días mirándola como enfurecido y sin dirigirle una palabra, ahora volvía a reírse de ella. Durante unos instantes sólo le miró fijamente, el color pálido de su rostro afilado resaltaba en contraste con su oscura capa y el gorro negro que cubría su cabello, sus ojos hielo hacían juego con la capa helada que se adueñaba de Hogwarts, y Hermione pensó que sorprendentemente tenía su atractivo. Intentando borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, posó sus ojos castaños en Pansy que no borraba su estúpida sonrisa de burla y superioridad de la cara.

Hermione sintió la rabia correr por sus venas y sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, echó a correr hacía la Slytherin. Pansy asustada, retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo que la Gryffindor se lanzara sobre ella y buscó su varita, pero cuando la tomó para apuntar a Hermione, ésta se agachó rápidamente a unos centímetros de ella y las bolas de nieve que la perseguían se estrellaron contra la cara de Parkinson que lanzó un gritito. Las dos bolas de nieve se rehicieron al instante por arte de magia y trataron de volver a golpear a la Slytherin que escapó corriendo y lanzando "_Inmovilus_" por encima de su hombro que sólo servían para acelerar esferas.

Hermione se incorporó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y tratando de respirar entre risas. Miró a Malfoy y encontró en su rostro pálido una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar corresponderle, y él, como si fuera de pronto consciente de a quien "sonreía" se puso muy serio, mirándola gélidamente, como molesto. Hermione apretó los labios sintiéndose ofendida por su reacción y sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones, le espetó:

—¿Por qué no vas detrás de Parkinson? Sálvala y caerá rendida a tus brazos.

Y ceñuda echó a andar por la nieve, dejando a Malfoy a sus espaldas.

—No necesito salvarla para que caiga en mis brazos, Granger —respondió él arrastrando las palabras con tono prepotente.

Hermione sólo lanzó un bufido y siguió caminando cada vez más deprisa, demasiado furiosa para ver a dónde se dirigía y aplastando la nieve a cada zancada. Sintió pasos detrás de ella, y al volverse, comprobó que Malfoy la seguía.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estúpidos comentarios —le espetó bruscamente antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y seguir andando a zancadas.

—Vaya, la sabelotodo está de mal humor —respondió el rubio. Por el sonido de su voz, Hermione supo que continuaba siguiéndola.

—Que perspicaz eres, Malfoy —comentó ella con ironía —y ahora hazme un favor y deja de seguirme.

La chica comenzó a bajar por una ladera, apenas sabía hacía donde se encaminaba pero intuía que se estaba alejando cada vez más de Hogwarts. Probablemente lo mejor seria dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, pero no le apetecía cruzarse de Malfoy. Tal vez si se alejaba lo suficiente, él se cansaría de perseguirla y la dejaría en paz.

—¿Es que vas a reunirte con Dewey? —inquirió la burlona voz de Malfoy.

La chica no respondió y siguió caminando otro trecho a grandes trancos.

—Yo que tú, Granger, no daría un paso más —pronunció el Slytherin deteniéndose.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—inquirió ella dando un par de grandes zancadas con energía sólo para llevarle la contraria.

—Granger.. .—la voz de Malfoy sonó estrangulada y fue eso lo que hizo que Hermione se detuviera bruscamente. Se volvió con lentitud para mirarlo y le vio a unos cuantos metros de ella con una expresión que la chica no supo definir.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella, y le sorprendió a si misma lo chillona que sonó su voz, comenzaba a asustarse.

—No te muevas —le espetó él bruscamente. Hermione frunció el cejo empezando a comprender que Malfoy sólo pretendía burlarse de ella, pues no observaba nada cerca o detrás de ella, sino que la miraba directamente a la cara con una expresión indefinible. Chascando la lengua molesta por su ingenuidad, retrocedió un par de pasos fulminándole con la mirada hasta que sintió que algo se resquebrajaba a sus pies.

Hermione miró el suelo y entonces comprendió que desde unos metros atrás no estaba pisando nieve...sino hielo. Había estado demasiado enfadada para darse cuenta de que se había adentrado en la superficie helada del lago que ahora comenzaba a ceder bajo su peso, como demostraban las finas grietas que se habían formado en torno a sus pies. Soltó un gemido ahogado sin atreverse apenas a respirar por miedo a que si inspiraba con demasiada fuerza, el hielo se rompiera y ella acabara sumergida en las congeladas aguas del lago. Miró a Malfoy con el terror pintando en sus ojos, incapaz de hablar y pidiéndole ayuda en silencio. Él sólo la observaba completamente tenso e inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de hielo.

—Malfoy... —siseó Hermione con los ojos comenzando a humedecérsele y el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente en el pecho —Haz algo...rápido...

Él pestañeó un par de veces como despertando de su estado onírico y la mueca que solía lucir en lugar de una sonrisa salió a la luz, aunque su boca parecía más tensa de lo normal.

—Ayúdame —gimió ella desesperada y un crujido del hielo acompañó su voz.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?—preguntó el fríamente.

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas le picaban demasiado en los ojos y no pudo evitar parpadear, dejando que éstas se deslizaran desde sus pestañas. No quería llorar delante de Malfoy, pero no se atrevía a mover las manos para limpiarse las lágrimas. Apretó los puños aspirando una bocanada de aire, sentía que comenzaba a ahogarse.

—Por favor...no...no pu-puedes dejarme aquí... —susurró ella presa del pánico.

—¿Ah, no? Yo no tengo porque hacer nada por ti, sangre sucia —replicó él mirándola con desprecio, su voz sonó extraña —Eres una sabelotodo, ¿no? Apáñate tu sola...si te caes al agua quizás el calamar gigante se compadezca de ti y te rescate, o tal vez pases a formar parte de la decoración del fondo del lago...sea lo que sea, no me importa —finalizó secamente.

Hermione pensó que se marcharía de inmediato sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada, haciéndole saber cuan indiferente le era lo que le sucediera pero Malfoy la observó largamente y a pesar de la distancia y sus nervios alterados, la chica tuvo por un instante la sensación de ver el hielo de su iris...ardiendo. Mas la imagen duro tan sólo unos segundos, porque Malfoy se volvió con una brusquedad inusual en él y comenzó a andar despacio como si sus piernas fueran muy pesadas y se hundieran en la nieve demasiado profundamente. Su peculiar andar le recordó a Hermione cuando dos años atrás en los mundiales de quidditch había visto a la elfina Winky correr hacía el bosque para escapar de los Mortifagos. De cualquier modo, ese pensamiento desapareció rápidamente de su mente al ver que realmente Malfoy se alejaba y pensaba dejarla allí, sola...a su suerte.

Desesperada, Hermione sopesó sus posibilidades. No se le ocurría ningún hechizo que pudiera ayudarla, aún en el caso de que se sintiera capaz de sacar la varita del bolsillo de su capa de invierno; quedarse parada no serviría eternamente ya que era evidente que Malfoy no se iba para ir a pedir ayuda, así que sólo le quedaba una opción: aventurarse a andar hacia la orilla que parecía muy lejana, demasiado...

Respirando con fuerza para tomar aliento y murmurándose a sí misma que ella podía llegar hasta la orilla, dio un paso adelante con lentitud. Cuando posó el pie sobre el hielo pareció que el mismo aire se había parado y la chica no se atrevió a respirar ni a parpadear siquiera. No sucedió nada. Preguntándose si era posible que el corazón se le saliera del pecho, dejó escapar el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones. Un crujido interrumpió su exhalación y la superficie que rodeaba el pie que acababa de posar se agrietó y las nuevas estrías surgidas se fusionaron con las anteriores formando un complejo intrincado de fisuras.

Descorazonada comenzó a sollozar. Si daba un paso más, lo más probable era que el hielo se desgarrara y ella cayera al agua. Estaba tan asustada que no se atrevió a alzar la vista del suelo, si lo hubiera hecho, habría comprobado que Malfoy se había detenido en su marcha y se había vuelto hacia ella con una mueca de rabia.

Hermione decidió dar otro paso y arriesgarse de nuevo, ya que permanecer quieta tampoco le ofrecía mayor seguridad. Tomando todo el impulso que se atrevió, dio otro paso obteniendo el mismo resultado: otro crujido, esta vez más sonoro, y la superficie de hielo más próxima a ella se agrietó aún más, surgieron nuevas fisuras y agrandando las antiguas.

De la garganta de la chica surgió un sonido gutural, sentía que se ahogaba y no era capaz de llenar los pulmones en toda su capacidad por miedo a respirar demasiado profundamente, no obstante dio otro paso. Esta vez, el crujido se prolongó durante largos segundos, como una onda expansiva extendiéndose por el hielo y las grietas se multiplicaron aún más, mientras el líquido helado que yacía bajo la superficie congelada comenzaba a asomarse por algunas estrías.

—¡Para de moverte, maldita sea! —escupió la voz de Malfoy. Sobresaltada, Hermione alzó la vista, se había olvidado de él. El rubio se acercaba a ella a zancadas y con un gesto de profundo fastidio, como si tuviera que hacer algo que le repugnaba. Hermione no supo por qué pero saber que no la había abandonado la llenó de algo más profundo y fuerte que el simple alivio, y eso hizo que las lágrimas afloraran con más fuerza.

—Para de lloriquear o comprobaremos si los sangre sucia flotan —dijo él con desdén, mas Hermione percibió en sus ojos una expresión remotamente...¿cálida?

Pronto sus propias lágrimas convirtieron a Malfoy en poco más que una mancha que se acercaba cautelosamente y respiró con fuerza, tratando de calmarse. Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas pálidas hasta caer desde su barbilla, un par de ellas aterrizaron sobre el hielo fusionándose con él, y el suelo comenzó de nuevo a crujir. Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de entreabrir los labios antes de que el suelo se deshiciera a sus pies y el lago la acogiera en sus aguas. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos que su cuerpo tembloroso se hundiera en las aguas tan frías que le lastimaba la piel con su mero contacto, ateriéndola de frío e impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento. Tan sólo pudo abrir los ojos para vislumbrar el único rayo de luz que se adentraba en las aguas por lo demás completamente oscuras, mientras las últimas burbujas de aliento manaban de su boca y se alejaban flotando hacía la superficie.

Sus ojos castaños adquirieron una expresión ausente, comenzaba a desvanecerse, el dolor que sentía en cada poro de su piel llegó a un límite en que ya no podía sentir nada más, una plácida ensoñación comenzó a extenderse por su cuerpo y empezó a perder toda sensibilidad y resto de vida. En el mismo momento en que creyó que sus pulmones estallarían y todo se acabaría, sintió un tirón en su cuero cabelludo y comenzó a percibir como su cuerpo se deslizaba lánguidamente hacía arriba. Unos instantes después, abrió la boca en toda su capacidad para tomar una sonora bocanada de aire y acto seguido comenzó a toser y temblar, incapaz de abrir los ojos. No sabía cómo, pero estaba en la superficie.

Sintió como unas manos la agarraban por los hombros y tiraban con fuerza de ella, sacando todo su cuerpo de las aguas y depositándolo sobre el resquebrajado hielo. Hermione intentó encogerse y abrazarse a si misma en un gesto instintivo para paliar el frío que la atería pero unas manos se aferraron ferozmente a sus brazos y arrastraron su cuerpo sobre la superficie de hielo durante varios metros provocando una serie de profundos crujidos a su paso. Hermione se sentía completamente mareada, hasta que al fin el movimiento cesó y sintió bajo ella la suave nieve. Se encogió, tiritando y tosiendo mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo le dolía, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que sintió que algo se interponía entre ella y la luz del sol. Entonces vio a Malfoy, inclinado sobre ella con los labios entrecerrados, los ojos hielo bien abiertos y el pelo, libre ya del gorro negro, cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro confiriéndole un aire ciertamente salvaje. Por unos instantes, en su desconcierto, Hermione no pudo reconocerle y sintió miedo de él, pero al escuchar su voz no le quedó duda de quien hablaba.

—Definitivamente, no flotan... —comentó irónicamente.

De haberse sentido con más fuerzas, Hermione hubiera sonreído pero se limitó a soltar un leve sonido, como una risa ahogada. Una violenta sacudida de tos la asoló de nuevo, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad y Malfoy la ayudó a incorporarse para facilitarle la ingesta de aire. Hermione, incapaz de sostenerse por si misma, apoyó su espalda contra el pecho de Malfoy mientras temblaba vehementemente y él, la rodeó con sus brazos casi instintivamente. Sintiendo una leve calidez envolviéndola, Hermione cerró los ojos y se relajó, quedándose adormilada.

—Ey...Granger, no te duermas, no...Sangre suc...ey, sabelotodo, dime algo...maldita sea... Her...Hermione...

Ella recuperó un poco la conciencia al oír su nombre saliendo de los labios de Malfoy, (era la primera vez que la llamaba así) y esbozó una leve sonrisa aún sin abrir los ojos. El chico chascó la lengua y se removió inquieto, sus manos temblaban levemente, aunque no tanto como el cuerpo de la joven.

—Tengo que llevarte con Pomfrey... —le oyó susurrar. La chica sintió como Malfoy se quitaba su gruesa capa y rodeaba su cuerpo helado con ella, después perdió conciencia de todo.

* * *

Hermione suspiró e intentó moverse pero sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido y dolorido, como si hubieran golpeado cada centímetro de su piel. Aún sin abrir los ojos hizo una mueca de dolor tomando conciencia de cada parte de su cuerpo. Tenía una extraña sensación, podía sentir los poros de su piel en carne de gallina y estaba encogida y entumecida, pero una plácida calidez se extendía por sus venas llegando a cada parte de su ser. Experimentó la sensación de arder por dentro y estar helada por fuera.

Ladeó un poco el rostro y pestañeó un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos con normalidad. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer la estancia, pero ya había pasado muchas horas allí: la enfermería. Pronto un montón de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, obligándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. El lago, el hielo deshaciéndose bajo ella, las aguas congeladas...y Draco Malfoy, ayudándola.

¿Lo habría soñado? Le parecía imposible lo que había sucedido, pero si eso no era cierto, ¿cómo había llegado a la enfermería? Intentó llevarse una mano a la sien, pero sus brazos estaban completamente engarrotados y apenas pudo mover un poco los dedos de las manos. Lanzando un pequeño gemido, giró el rostro hacia un lado examinando la estancia.

Observó el techo de piedra y luego el biombo blanco a un lado de su cama, pero un movimiento brusco a su izquierda le hizo mirar hacia ese lugar. De pie, con las manos a la espalda y la vista perdida a través de la ventana, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Algo en su postura, le dio la sensación a Hermione de que acababa de colocarse frente a la ventana unos segundos atrás. Hermione le observó durante unos instantes esperando que le dijera algo o al menos se volviera hacia ella, pero el parecía completamente ajeno a su presencia. La chica se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndolo congestionado y haciendo caso omiso del dolor que eso le produjo, se preguntó porque Malfoy estaba allí. Era imposible que estuviera esperando a que se despertará para asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero no encontraba ninguna explicación a que estuviera en la enfermería con ella...y no pasó por alto el detalle de que allí no había nadie más, ni Harry y Ron, ni la enfermera Pomfrey.

Hermione comenzaba a pensar que estaba perdida en un sueño absurdo, cuando Malfoy se volvió hacía ella. En su rostro había una expresión indescifrable y salvo la exagerada palidez de su piel y la humedad de su capa, no había nada en él que delatara que la había salvado en el lago. Lentamente dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a un metro de Hermione y allí se detuvo sin mirarla a los ojos, parecía encontrar mucho más interesante la mesilla de madera junto a la cama, sobre la que reposaba un frasquito a medio vaciar de una poción granate. Hermione observó como él entreabría los labios lentamente para decir algo, y en su interior deseó que la llamara por su nombre otra vez. Turbada por su pensamiento, sintió como el rubor se extendía por su rostro y se sintió agradecida porque Malfoy no la mirara. Sólo se atrevió a mirarle cuando sintió que el sonrojo se había pasado, pero él continuaba sin mirarla y sin decir nada, parecía haberse quedado sin habla, así que decidió hacerlo ella.

—Malfoy... —comenzó sin saber muy bien que iba a decir.

—¡Señorita Granger! Veo que ya ha despertado —dijo una voz de mujer, y Hermione vio a la Señora Pomfrey aproximarse hacía ella sin dejar de mirarla con preocupación —Es hora de que se tome el resto de la poción, le hará sentirse mejor —tomó el frasquito lleno de líquido granate que tan atentamente había estado mirando Malfoy y se lo acercó a los labios a Hermione, la cual no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar antes de que la enfermera vertiera la poción en su boca. La chica tragó sonoramente mientras la Señora Pomfrey la arropaba con esmero, aprisionando su cuerpo con las mantas. Después le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria —¿Se puede saber que estaba haciendo en el lago? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pisar el hielo?

—Yo...

—No hace falta que me responda, me hago una idea —y Hermione vio como la enfermera miraba con el ceño fruncido a Malfoy —¿Aún continua aquí, Señor Malfoy? Ya le he dicho varias veces que no tiene nada que hacer aquí, la Señorita Granger necesita descansar y estoy segura de que tendrá cosas mejores que hacer que observarla mientras duerme.

Todo el cuerpo de Draco parecía en tensión, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desprecio, sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad casi saludable, y Hermione vio como el chico apretaba con fuerza la varita en un bolsillo de su capa. Se sentía dividida entre dos sensaciones: miedo ante la idea de que Malfoy atacara a la señora Pomfrey y una mezcla entre desconcierto y júbilo ante las palabras de la enfermera, ¿Malfoy había estado observándola dormir?

—Tiene cinco minutos, Señor Malfoy, después volveré y como le vea aquí, le echaré yo misma —dijo la Señora Pomfrey en tono severo, al parecer ajena a la reacción del chico. Y echándoles a ambos una última mirada suspicaz, se alejó por la enfermería hacia su despacho.

Hermione se sintió muy nerviosa de pronto al quedarse a solas con Malfoy, él había relajado levemente su cuerpo pero su expresión de desprecio seguía intacta y miraba fijamente el lugar por el que la enfermera había desaparecido. Tras unos segundos, Malfoy la miró a la cara y el hielo de sus ojos recordó a la chica todo lo sucedido en el lago y sintió la necesidad imperiosa de darle las gracias por lo que había hecho.

—Malfoy, yo... —buscó la mejor manera de decirlo pero nunca imaginó que tendría nada que agradecerle a ese Slytherin —Gracias por lo que hiciste antes...

Él no dijo nada y la miró intensamente a los ojos, y la chica tuvo la sensación de que el gélido iris se oscurecía como si hubiera pasado una sombra por él, después percibió como la mirada del chico descendía por su rostro hasta detenerse en...sus labios. Hermione sintió los nervios extenderse desde su pecho a su estomago y su corazón empezó a latir con más velocidad. Malfoy permanecía parado, observándola sin pestañear y ella sintió que necesitaba romper ese tenso silencio de una vez.

—¿Por...por qué lo hiciste? —inquirió titubeante. Malfoy alzó el rostro bruscamente y miró a otra parte. Cuando volvió a observarla su rostro era una máscara que emanaba tal frialdad y desprecio que hicieron que algo en el interior de la chica se desinflara como un globo pinchado.

—No preguntes algo que prefieres no saber, Granger... —pronunció él arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre con tono despectivo —Pero no cometas el error de pensar que me importa lo más mínimo que haya un sangre sucia más o menos en Hogwarts.

—¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste en el lago? —preguntó ella con el tono más duro que se sintió capaz de emplear.

—En el futuro, procura no ser tan estúpida si puedes evitarlo, Granger...porque la próxima vez, me sentaré a ver como te hundes.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta —repitió ella tercamente.

—No le cuentes a nadie lo que ha ocurrido, invéntate lo que sea...la verdad es que me trae sin cuidado, pero ni una palabra de esto. Yo lo negaré...y nadie te creerá antes que a mí...—dijo, e hizo una mueca que pretendía emular una sonrisa cruel —Que descanses, Granger.

Con una última mirada irónica a la chica, Malfoy se dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería. Hermione aspiró con fuerza tratando calmarse, y en ese preciso instante, vio a la Señora Pomfrey acercarse a su cama.

—¿Estás bien, Granger? —preguntó mirándola con sagacidad.

—Si... —murmuró la chica.

—Por fin se ha ido ese muchacho. Espero que no te haya molestado. Quise echarle un par...o más bien, media docena de veces, pero se negó a moverse de tu lado —comentó la enfermera posando su mano sobre la frente de Hermione —Estás recuperando la temperatura normal, pero qué extraño, no has parado de temblar...

Hermione apretó los labios, no temblaba por frío precisamente, sino porqué en ese momento sintió más que nunca, que no tenía ni idea de quien era Draco Malfoy y por primera vez, le gustaría saberlo.

* * *

—Pero... ¿cómo...

—Ya te lo he dicho, Ron —respondió Hermione con tono cansado —conseguí agarrarme al hielo y salir del lago yo sola...

—¿Y llegaste tu sola hasta la enfermería? —preguntó Ginny dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz.

—Bueno...yo...¡Hagrid! —exclamó de pronto la chica y por unos segundos abrió y cerró la boca sin decir nada —él...él me encontró de camino a la enfermería. Él me trajo.

Hermione vio como Ginny y Harry intercambiaban miradas pero se abstenían de decir nada, Ron en cambio parecía contentarse con su explicación.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó una voz en la entrada de la enfermería. La chica volvió hacia allí su mirada y encontró a Hagrid avanzando hacia ella con la preocupación dibujaba en su rostro —¿cómo estás? Neville me contó que...

—Que me encuentro bien, ¿verdad? —le interrumpió Hermione rápidamente, el semigigante la miró confuso y ella decidió añadir —Sé que te quedaste muy preocupado después de dejarme en la enfermería, pero ya estoy bien. La enfermera Pomfrey dice que pronto podré irme.

Hagrid abrió la boca para hablar pero parecía tan desconcertado que no sabía que decir.

—Afortunadamente todo se ha quedado en un susto —prosiguió ella con una sonrisa poco convincente.

Cuando se encontró sola de nuevo, Hermione se preguntó por qué demonios había mentido a sus amigos, tan sólo porque Malfoy se lo había pedido.

**

* * *

  
**

_¡Hola!  
No sé qué le pasaba a la página pero no pude colgarlo antes. Este capitulo me gusta especialmente y espero q a vosotras tambien :) Muxas gracias por los reviews, en especial el de Pumuky xD jajaja me ha hecho ilusion que contestaras a mis interrogantes xD jajaja Hmmm ¿Por qué la salvó Draco?_

_Gracias por todo._

Con cariño, **Dry**_  
_


	6. No existes

**Capitulo VI : No existes (Editado)  
**

Hermione pudo abandonar la enfermería a la mañana siguiente al incidente del lago, un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

De camino a su sala común no paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido y al hecho de que Draco Malfoy la hubiera salvado. Cada vez le comprendía menos pero sabía que desde que la rescató, nunca podría volver a verle con los mismos ojos. Siempre había pensando que era un mocoso malcriado y engreído, demasiado egoísta para tener amigos, arrogante y presuntuoso, y un mentiroso quejica. Creía conocerle muy bien pero en la idea que se había formado acerca de él, el que arriesgara su propia seguridad por salvar a una sangre sucia a la que, por si fuera poco, odiaba especialmente no encajaba de ninguna manera y eso la desconcertaba profundamente. Por muchas vueltas que le diera no era capaz de entenderlo, y esta vez no tenía ningún libro al que acudir.

Durante la noche que pasó en enfermería, apenas había sido capaz de dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y todas estaban relacionadas con el Slytherin, así que se pasó las horas en vela pensando en él. Lo único que tenía claro es que se había equivocado en algo respecto a él y que quizás, todo ese tiempo, le hubiera estado juzgando injustamente. Pero cuando llegó a la Sala Común, todo el mundo se calló y se volvió hacia ella, y varias personas como Dean o Parvati se acercaron para interesarse por su salud, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos sobre Malfoy. Después de pasar un rato respondiendo con evasivas a las preguntas que todos les hacían y darles una versión un poco vacilante e insegura de los hechos, se retiró a su habitación con la excusa de preparar su baúl porque al día siguiente se marcharía a casa. Una vez en ella se mordió los labios sintiéndose culpable por haber mentido a todo el mundo.

Una cosa era alguna pequeña mentirijilla necesaria para hacer sentir bien a un amigo o para encubrirle ante algún profesor, y otra era mentir a Harry y a Ron además de a media casa porque un Slytherin se lo había pedido. De cualquier forma, se recordó, nadie la creería si contara la verdad. Malfoy tenía razón.

Se echó sobre la cama pensando que era un poco triste que alguien hiciera algo bueno y supiera que nadie le creería si lo decía, pero a Malfoy no parecía importarle lo más mínimo. De hecho, Hermione tenía sensación de que se escudaba en eso para restarle importancia a su buena acción. No era propio de él, así que prácticamente por lo que le había dicho, debía pensar simplemente que había estado de suerte. Pero ella no encontraba esa explicación satisfactoria y empezaba a ver que, a pesar de que nunca lo hubiera creído, era posible que Malfoy tuviera algo bueno. Algo realmente bueno debajo de esa capa de hipocresía, fanfarronería y narcisismo.

Quizás tuviera buen fondo, quizás si no hubiera tenido como padre a un mortífago y si no hubiera asistido a la Casa de Slytherin habría sido un muchacho diferente. Quizás entonces sonreiría a menudo. Sin maldad, sin burla, sin ironía, simplemente una sonrisa sincera.

Se descubrió pensando en cómo sería la sonrisa de Malfoy, pero en realidad solamente había visto muecas similares, apenas amagos de una verdadera sonrisa. Parecía de ese tipo de personas a las que nadie podía hacer sonreír de verdad. Del tipo de personas incapaz de sentir ninguna ternura... pero Hermione sabía que no era así. Se estremeció al recordar cómo él había susurrado su nombre antes de que ella perdiera la consciencia. No había dicho Granger, ni sangre sucia, ni sabelotodo, no. Había dicho su nombre y aunque pareciera imposible, a Hermione nunca le había sonado tan dulce.

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Estaba tirada en su cama evocando el sonido de su nombre cuando lo decía el Don Juan de turno como si fuera una más de esas muchachitas estúpidas que lanzaban risitas ridículas cada vez que él las miraba. Enfadada consigo misma, se incorporó y comenzó a llenar su baúl. Por suerte, durante las Navidades no tendría que verle.

* * *

Hermione regresó al colegio el día antes de que comenzaran las clases. A decir verdad, las navidades no la habían ayudado a olvidar lo ocurrido. Se las había pasado totalmente distraída y a pesar de intentar estudiar y divertirse con sus padres, sus pensamientos siempre acababan volviendo inconscientemente al muchacho rubio. Tampoco a sus padres les había contado la verdad, a pesar de que ellos no sabían quién era Draco Malfoy ni lo que significaba que fuera un Slytherin, pero había algo que la retenía y no sabía bien qué era. De algún modo lo sucedido en el lago se había convertido en un secreto, un secreto entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

Cuando entró en el hall del castillo se sorprendió a sí misma echando una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor como si esperara encontrarse a alguien. Se reprendió por ello y caminó a paso decidido con Crookshanks entre sus brazos hacia las escaleras que partían del hall del colegio, pero cuando posó un pie en el primer peldaño, el gato se removió y saltó al suelo.

—Crookshanks —bufó Hermione volviéndose hacia él, mas el animal ya se alejaba correteando hacia el hall. Irritada, Hermione siguió a su gato y observó asombrada como giraba hacia su derecha y tomaba el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Hermione tomó el mismo pasillo a tiempo de ver como Crookshanks desaparecía tras un recodo. No entendía por qué su mascota se escapaba de sus brazos para dirigirse a las mazmorras, ni tampoco por qué ignoraba sus llamadas. Su gato nunca la había desobedecido ni se había comportado de esa manera, no obstante, no podía ir junto a sus amigos hasta que lo hubiera recuperado.

Caminó siguiendo al animal durante unos minutos. En más de una ocasión lo perdió de vista, pero ocasionalmente soltaba maullidos que la orientaban, como si estuviera guiándola a algún sitio.

—Crookshanks, esto es ridículo, vuelve aquí ahora mismo —gruñó al cabo, molesta.

—Vaya, Granger, que sorpresa verte por aquí —murmuró una voz melosa al fondo del pasillo. Hermione encontró a Malfoy con Crookshanks enredándose en torno a sus piernas como la Sra. Norris solía hacer con Filch y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. Se había llevado una gran sorpresa al verle allí y algo más que no supo identificar pero que la hacía sentirse expectante y extrañamente emocionada.

—Crookshanks se ha escapado —dijo con voz demasiado chillona para su gusto, Malfoy hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa que puso más nerviosa a Hermione.

—¿Es eso lo que le dirás a Snape cuando se enteré que has estado rondando cerca de la Sala Común de Slytherin? —preguntó con malicia.

Hermione se sintió ligeramente decepcionada. No sabía como había esperado que fuera su encuentro con Malfoy pero había albergado la pequeña esperanza de que las cosas hubieran cambiado un poco. Todo apuntaba a que no.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Granger? —preguntó ásperamente el Slytherin —¿Acaso esperabas que te preguntara por tus Navidades? —y soltó una risa despectiva que hizo que Crookshanks se apartara de sus piernas y volviera caminando lánguidamente junto a su ama.

—¿Es que nada ha cambiado? —preguntó ella con una tristeza que pareció enardecer al Slytherin.

Malfoy se había pasado todas las malditas Navidades dándole vueltas a por qué había salvado a la sangre sucia de morir congelada. Lo habría tenido muy fácil dándose media vuelta y alejándose de allí fingiendo no haber visto nada. Nadie podría haberle culpado ni relacionado con lo ocurrido, y así habría una sangre sucia menos en él mundo. Pero no lo había hecho, y eso le hacía sentirse débil. Si su padre supiera que la había salvado, le hubiera echado cruciatus para castigarle por su debilidad. Él era un Malfoy y debía odiar y acabar con tantos sangre sucias como pudiera, era su destino y su deber como sangre pura. Pero ella...

La odiaba. Odiaba esa manera que tenía de mirarle que le hacía sentirse desprotegido y vulnerable, odiaba que lograra enfurecerle sin ningún esfuerzo, odiaba que se metiera en sus pensamientos, incluso en sus sueños. Quería hacerla pagar por ello.

—¿Qué pensabas?— le espetó con desdén —¿Qué después de que yo te...de que...de lo que ocurrió en el lago seríamos amiguitos? No te equivoques, Granger, no te soporto.

Guardó silencio unos instantes regodeándose al ver que los labios de la Gryffindor temblaban levemente antes de apretarse con fuerza. Le estaba haciendo daño, y eso le hacía sentirse mejor.

—Eres tan patética saltando de la silla cada vez que un profesor pregunta algo —se mofó —¿No te das cuenta de lo irritante y penosa que eres? Siempre quieres saberlo todo y quedar por encima de los demás. Siempre tienes que ser perfecta y cumplir las normas. Eres como una vieja gruñona de diecisiete años, riñendo a todo el mundo y diciéndole lo que deben de hacer. ¿Te crees muy buena, verdad? Te crees mejor que los demás, pero eso es porque no asomas la cabeza de detrás de tus libros para ver lo triste que es tu vida. San Potter es demasiado caballero para decírtelo —hizo una mueca de desprecio —y el pobretón demasiado cobarde, pero ninguno de los dos saben cómo librarse de ti. Potter está con la Weasley y Weasley con Brown...y tú, sobras. Estás sola, Granger. Y él único que se ha fijado en ti, es un estúpido con el cerebro del tamaño de un beozar que ha recibido demasiados golpes de bludger para poder formar una frase de más de cinco palabras, y que, por si fuera poco, después de haberte besado, se dedica a escapar de ti. Me preguntó por qué será...

Draco se deleitó observando la reacción de la chica, que parecía haberse encogido a cada palabra bajo el peso de invisibles golpes. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, pero pestañeó con fuerza y aunque un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, le sonrió.

—Veo que te has fijado mucho en Dewey y en mí, Malfoy —replicó con un tono malicioso que Malfoy nunca le había escuchado—Me pregunto por qué te interesa tanto.

Sin mirarle, se agachó para recoger a Crookshanks y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero en el último instante se detuvo.

—Y por cierto, Malfoy —dijo sin volverse hacia é l—Creo que en vez de criticar mi vida, deberías fijarte en la tuya...Puede que sea todo lo que has dicho, pero al menos yo tengo amigos. Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto se alejó sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez.

Cuando giró el recodo del pasillo y se aseguró de que Malfoy no la veía, toda su fortaleza se derrumbó. Apretó a Crookshanks entre sus brazos y no pudo resistir más las ganas de llorar de rabia, decepción y humillación. Con los ojos abnegados, caminó presurosa hasta el hall y cuando al fin llegó hasta él, enfiló las escaleras sin alzar la mirada del suelo. Por eso no vio a la mancha negra que iba en dirección opuesta a la suya hasta que casi la tuvo encima.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó una voz. La chica sintió que unas manos rodeaban sus hombros, estrechándola levemente, y tuvo que pestañear varias veces para reconocer el rostro que la miraba con preocupación —¿Qué te ocurre?

—Ben...—murmuró tratando de calmarse y recomponerse con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba a su gato —No...no pasa nada —pero la voz le temblaba.

—¿Qué ha pasado?¿Qué te han hecho? —insistió él con suavidad. Al ver sus ojos verdes rebosantes de ternura y preocupación, Hermione sintió aún más ganas de llorar. Necesitaba estar sola para calmarse, pero si él seguía preguntándole y tratando de consolarla, se derrumbaría.

—No es nada, de verdad —dijo tratando de liberarse de Benjamin para seguir subiendo las escaleras y llegar a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo que nada? —dijo él en un tono algo más duro y sin soltarla —Hermione... estás llorando. Algo ha pasado.

Y así había sido, pensó ella amargamente. Jamás la habían insultado de tal manera, con tanta saña y odio. Había atacado todos sus puntos débiles, recordando que todos pensaban que era una sabelotodo insufrible, cuyo mejor amigo era un libro. Y por si fuera poco, le había recordado que no pintaba nada con sus dos amigos emparejados. Era como si hubiera cogido todos sus miedos y debilidades y se los hubiera arrojado a la cara, matizados por el odio, y de los labios de una persona que... una persona que a pesar de haberle salvado la vida, sentía asco por ella. Nunca se había sentido tan patética.

—Hermio... —Benjamin se interrumpió en seco y miró algo más allá de Hermione. Cuando ella siguió la dirección de su mirada se encontró una figura al final del pasillo que unía las mazmorras al hall. Era Malfoy.

—¿Has sido tú, verdad? —espetó Benjamin, y soltando a Hermione bajó los escalones restantes a saltos y caminó hacia Draco con aire amenazador —Tú le has hecho esto...

—Oh, y tú eres el héroe vengador, ¿verdad? —se burló Draco apuntándole con su varita y esbozando una sonrisa, aunque en realidad se sentía furioso. Más furioso que nunca en su vida.

La escena que se había encontrado cuando siguió a Granger con la intención de... bueno, no estaba muy seguro de cuál era su intención, pero sí sabía que verla llorando entre los brazos del imbécil de Dewey le había sentado peor que la mordedura de un dragón en pleno trasero y ahora tenía ganas de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable al Ravenclaw. Lo único que le preocupaba era que no sabía si quería hacerlo porque le odiaba o porque le había visto tocando a Granger. Durante un instante fugaz, una voz en su interior, le dijo que una cosa era el motivo de la otra, pero se obligó a ignorarla y volver al presente. Dewey le amenazaba con su varita también.

—No sé qué le has hecho, Malfoy, pero te juro que como vuelva a verte insultarla, meterte con ella o siquiera mirarla te...

—Qué —le instó Malfoy, deseando que le diera el último motivo para lanzarle un _Avada Kedavra. _

—Ben, por favor —intervino Hermione, que había bajado corriendo los escalones y se había interpuesto entre los dos, mirando a Dewey y dándole la espalda a Malfoy —No importa, no merece la pena. Olvídate de él...

—No lo protejas, Hermione —musitó Dewey, que por una vez parecía demasiado enfurecido como para hacer caso a los pucheros de Granger.

—¿Protegerme? —escupió Draco —¡Ja! No necesito que ninguna sangre sucia me defienda, no me das ningún miedo. De hecho, me sorprendería que fueras capaz de mover la varita y decir un par de palabras a la vez...

Dewey prácticamente arrolló a Hermione para hacerla a un lado y apuntándole con su varita le lanzó un maleficio, pero Draco ya estaba preparado y le arrojó un _Petrificus Totallus_ al mismo tiempo. Mas ninguno de los dos hechizos llegó a su destino, de hecho parecieron chocar contra una barrera invisible que los absorbió, sin dejar más rastro de ellos que un hilo de humo. Ambos miraron asombrados a la Gryffindor, que se erguía ya sin lágrimas y con la varita en alto. Les miró a los dos fríamente.

—Te agradezco que trates de defenderme, Benjamin —dijo ásperamente, y Draco se percató con satisfacción de que le llamó por su nombre completo en lugar de decirle "Ben" —pero puedo hacerlo yo solita. En cuanto a ti, Malfoy, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida. Ya que sé que ese deseo no se cumplirá, pero me conformaré con fingir que no existes a partir de ahora.

Y dicho esto, se alejó del lugar recogiendo a Crookshanks y subiendo con paso firme las escaleras. Tanto Dewey como Malfoy miraron a Hermione hasta que desapareció de sus vistas, después se miraron el uno al otro y comprendieron que el momento había pasado. Dewey ya no parecía nada interesado en amenazar a Malfoy, y éste por su parte, ni siquiera era muy consciente de que lo tenía delante con la varita en la mano aún. Sin mediar palabra, cada uno se alejó en una dirección.

**

* * *

**

_¡Hola!_

_Vaya regreso de Navidades mas afortunado que ha tenido Hermione. Ya veis que apesar de haberla salvado, Malfoy no ha cambiado nada: sigue igual de cruel con ella. Ya veo que Dewey no os cae muy bien al general, pobrecillo xD es un poco paleto y ahora Hermione se ha enfadado con él. Aunque más con Malfoy, ¿qué pasará? Más en el próximo capitulo :)_

_Gracias por los reviews!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	7. Boris el Desconcertado

**Capitulo VII: Boris el Desconcertado (Editado)  
**

Draco echó una mirada al aula según entró por la puerta y pronto encontró una cabeza castaña de cabello alborotado. Era la primera vez que la veía después de lo sucedido el día anterior con ella y con Dewey. No sabía bien por qué pero apenas había dormido en toda la noche y cuando lo hizo, soñó con Granger llorando y se despertó con una gran sensación de angustia en el estomago, que se negó a reconocer. Hiciera lo que hiciera, notaba un sentimiento extraño y agrio, que le quitaba interés e impregnaba todo. Había besado a Pansy durante minutos después de lo sucedido pero no había logrado ni distraerse un poco, había insultado a Crabbe y Goyle por su estupidez y esa mañana, había reñido y aterrorizado a unas alumnas de primero hasta el punto de hacerlas llorar, pero nada había servido para hacerle sentir mejor.

Experimentaba una sensación nueva y que desde luego, no le agradaba en absoluto, y sospechaba amargamente que tenía que ver con la Sabelotodo.

Entró en la clase hablando en voz bien alta con Zabinni para hacerse notar, pero Hermione de espaldas a él, no había dado ningún signo de reconocer su presencia. Se sentó detrás de ella y abrió su libro de pociones bruscamente, pero la Gryffindor no movió ni un pelo y además comenzó a hablar con sus amigos y a reírse sonoramente de algo que había dicho el pobretón. Draco miró a los tres con odio en el mismo instante en que Slughorn, con su barriga por delante, hacía entrada en el aula.

—Buenos días, alumnos —les saludó jovialmente, parecía bastante contento ese día —Hoy tengo algo especial planeado para vosotros...la poción "_Amichicus_" que creo que os gustará, ¿alguien sabe en que consiste?

Sorprendentemente, Hermione no levantó la mano. Tanto Slughorn como todos sus compañeros la miraron como si pensaran que le sucedía algo, pero ella clavó los ojos en su libro sin decir nada. Detrás de ella, Draco hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Sabía que si Granger no respondía, era porqué él la había criticado por eso el día anterior. Se sentía satisfecho y muy ufano, pero pronto apareció esa sensación agria e inexplicable a estropearle el ánimo. ¿!ué demonios era eso?

—Señorita Granger, ¿conoce la respuesta? —la instó Slughorn volviendo a sonreírle después de unos momentos de desconcierto.

—Bueno...la Amichicus es una poción de la amistad, hace que las personas que la tomen olviden sus diferencias y se lleven bien de nuevo... o por primera vez —añadió con un tono muy extraño en ella. Normalmente respondía con entusiasmo y eficiencia, pero en esa ocasión parecía que no le interesaba lo más mínimo que fuera la Amichicus y los efectos que tuviera. Todos parecieron darse cuenta porque volvieron a mirarla como si esperaran encontrar algo en su aspecto que les diera una explicación.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Slughorn rompiendo el tenso momento —¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! Y ahora —continuó frotándose las rechonchas manos llenas de anillos —os voy a proponer algo diferente a propósito de esta poción. Veréis, como es una poción de la amistad y habitualmente trabajáis en parejas con vuestros amigos, hoy tendréis parejas diferentes. Así, al final de la sesión tal vez no necesitéis la poción para tener un nuevo amigo —y sonrió radiante como si hubiera dicho algo muy ingenioso, pero todos en la clase estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose entre ellos con especulación. En pociones sólo estaban unos pocos alumnos de Gryffindor, un puñado de Slytherin, Ernie McMillian de Hufflepuff y Terry Boot de Ravenclaw. Era evidente que ningún Gryffindor ni ningún Slytherin tenían deseos de mezclarse, así que viendo que nadie se movía, Slughorn volvió a hablar.

—Vamos, vamos, yo mismo haré las parejas. Veamos —se atusó los bigotes de morsa con aire pensativo—Potter, tú irás con Blaise, querido. Nott, usted con Weasley...y mi encantadora Señorita Granger, tú con Malfoy.. .—y siguió proponiendo parejas. Zabinni ya se había ido con evidente molestia junto a Harry, por lo que el sitio al lado de Draco permanecía libre, y éste observaba con satisfacción a la Gryffindor, sabiendo que debía de estar muy fastidiada por tener que ir con él. Se dijo con deleite, que por mucho que quisiera hacer que no existía, no podría.

—Profesor —Hermione se había puesto en pie y tenía la mochila colgando al hombro y el caldero en una mano —Si no le importa, preferiría no hacerlo con él.

Y ante la mirada asombrada de todos, Hermione se fue a sentar junto a Ernie McMillian sin esperar la respuesta de Slughorn (que pareció quedarse sin palabras y después sonrió como si fuera él el que hubiera sugerido que se sentara con el Hufflepuff). Draco se llenó de ira al ver la expresión de bobalicón encantado que adoptó Ernie cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado, y se infló como un pavo. Draco tuvo que contener sus ganas de vomitar cuando escuchó a Ernie hablar:

—Espero que esto no signifique que no somos amigos.

—No, Ernie —respondió Hermione y el Slytherin pudo captar algo de hastío en su voz —Sólo significa que en esta clase hay alguna que otra persona con la que no quiero tener ninguna relación.

Ernie se desinfló lentamente, pero Draco se hinchó de furia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa estúpida sangre sucia a despreciarle así? Cuando Terry Boot se sentó a su lado, Draco apenas se percató, demasiado ocupado en lanzarle miradas asesinas a Hermione, que ella no percibió, o al menos fingió no hacerlo. Durante el resto de la clase, intentó en vano en concentrarse en los ingredientes de la estúpida poción pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible. Estaba demasiado enfadado porque ella se hubiera atrevido a despreciarle, _ella_ a _él_, una sangre sucia a un Malfoy. Se dijo así mismo que de todos modos no quería sentarse con ella pero eso no evitó que en lugar de cortar las raíces de belladona, prácticamente las hiciera puré. Terry Boot tampoco ayudaba mucho, pues después de que Slytherin ganará a Ravenclaw en el partido de quidditch y además lesionara a su capitán, le profesaba muy poco aprecio. El resultado fue que ninguno de los dos cruzó más que tres palabras en las dos horas que duró la clase, y cuando al final Slughorn la dio por finalizada, ambos se levantaron sin despedirse.

Draco buscó inmediatamente a Hermione y la encontró hablando con McMillian que se reía pomposamente.

—Granger, te agradezco el haberme librado de tu compañía —le escupió con rabia, pero ella se echó a reír sonoramente ignorándole completamente porque al parecer, Ernie había dicho algo muy gracioso.

—¿Te lo puedes creer? —insistió McMillian que tampoco parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del Slytherin, demasiado concentrado en Hermione, y ella rió de nuevo. Draco se sintió completamente ignorado y fuera de lugar, y tuvo deseos de apagar la risa de esa sabelotodo de algún modo, pero finalmente, optó por largarse de la clase antes de estrangular a alguien.

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, Draco se paseó por Hogwarts hecho un basilisco. Fue especialmente cruel como prefecto, hizo llorar a varios alumnos cada día, confiscó todos los objetos personales que pudo, quitó puntos a cualquier alumno de Gryffindor con el que se topara e incluso contempló una pelea entre alumnos de tercero alentándoles, pero nada de ello parecía aliviar su ira. Tampoco era de extrañar considerando que cada día que pasaba se sentía más furioso.

Granger, igual que en aquella clase de Pociones, se dedicaba a ignorarle por completo. Ya otras veces no había respondido a sus comentarios ofensivos o sus burlas, pero entonces Draco sabía cuánto le molestaban. Sin embargo ahora, a parte de no parecer escucharlas, cada vez que él le decía algo, la muchacha se ponía a hablar con la persona que tuviera más cercana. Ni siquiera le miraba cuando pasaba por delante de ella o cuando insultaba a Potter o Weasley. Draco había llegado a ir a la biblioteca y a sentarse en la misma mesa que ella para molestarla, pero ella cerraba su libro, se levantaba y abandonaba la biblioteca sin dedicarle una sola mirada.

Lo único que consolaba al Slytherin era que al parecer a Dewey no le iba mucho mejor que a él, porqué desde lo sucedido en el hall, el chico no se atrevía a acercarse a ella y cuando lo hacía, la Gryffindor se mostraba distante aunque educada.

A pesar de ello, Draco se seguía encontrando de un humor de perros y no sabía qué hacer para fastidiar a la sabelotodo. Insultarla y meterse con ella no daba ningún resultado, así que Draco se pasaba horas pensando en cómo molestarla hasta llegar casi a obsesionarse con el tema.

Al principio, había despotricado contra ella ante Pansy, y ésta se había sentado en su regazo contenta de poder insultarla con él, pero después de unos días, chasqueaba la lengua con aire irritado cada vez que Draco la nombraba, así que dejó de hacerlo, y también de pasar tiempo con ella. No aguantaba estar con nadie y trataba a todo el mundo desdeñosamente como si tuvieran la culpa de su frustración. Tan sólo Crabbe y Goyle se atrevían a acercarse a él, pero eso era porque eran demasiado estúpidos para que nada de lo que Draco dijera les afectara.

Por su cabeza pasaban miles de ideas sobre cómo fastidiarla, pero no había podido poner ninguna en práctica hasta el momento. Al no encontrarla en la biblioteca, comenzó a dar largos paseos por Hogwarts con la esperanza de toparse con ella, o al menos para poder estar solo y pensar. En la sala común de Slytherin eso era bastante complicado porque Pansy siempre estaba revoloteando en torno a él y Crabbe y Goyle no sabían ni ir al baño solos, así que sólo durante esos paseos tenía algo de tranquilidad bajo la excusa de patrullar como Prefecto para detectar alumnos infractores. Al fin, un par de semanas después, al girar el recodo de un pasillo del quinto piso, divisó a lo lejos la figura de Granger y decidió seguirla. Observó como la chica se detenía junto a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, un mago con cara de perdido que no llevaba una sola prenda en su sitio, y susurraba la contraseña. Draco se ocultó tras una armadura antes de que ella mirara a ambos lados el pasillo y atravesará la abertura surgida cuando la estatua se movió. Sólo cuando sintió el chasquido de la piedra recolocándose, salió de su escondite con una sonrisa maliciosa. Era el baño de los prefectos.

Draco no solía usarlo porque había otro en el segundo piso que le quedaba más cerca de las mazmorras, pero conocía la contraseña. Sintió como el corazón empezaba a latirle con más velocidad y el estomago se le llenó de una sensación expectante, y por primera vez en muchos días se sintió bien. Atraparía a Granger en el baño y una vez allí encerrados, no podría seguir ignorándole.

Con expresión astuta, se acercó a Boris y murmuró "_Canto de Banshee_". Inmediatamente la estatua se hizo a un lado y surgió la misma abertura por la que un minuto antes había entrado Granger, y Draco la cruzó sintiendo cómo la pared se cerraba tras él.

Hermione estaba allí, envuelta en una toalla y arrodillada junto a uno de la casi centena de grifos dorados que había en torno a la piscina. Le miraba con expresión aterrorizada y sonrojada hasta la frente. Malfoy le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo, fijándose desde en la curva de sus hombros a sus delgados tobillos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? —preguntó ella con voz chillona y tratando de cubrirse aún más con la toalla.

—No te molestes en taparte, Granger —replicó Draco sintiendo que el placer de fastidiar a la Gryffindor hacía efecto en él, relajándole por completo y dándole casi ganas de sonreír —No hay nada interesante que ver.

—¡Lárgate! —chilló ella poniéndose en pie y cogiendo su varita para apuntarle con ella sin dejar de apretar la toalla contra su pecho. Parecía tan enfadada que Draco no dudaba de que fuera capaz de atacarle.

—Este es el baño de los Prefectos, Granger, puedo estar aquí— replicó sin darle ninguna importancia al hecho de que ella le apuntara con su varita.

—Claro que puedes estar aquí, pero no cuando haya una prefecta en él —contestó Hermione, su mano temblaba de rabia en torno a la varita.

—Bueno, si no existo para ti, no veo que importancia tiene que esté aquí —dijo el mordazmente —limítate a ignorarme igual que estos días.

Hermione parecía apunto de echarse a llorar de la rabia, pero sus ojos estaban secos y fríos. Lentamente relajó el cuerpo y bajó la varita, recogió su túnica y sus ropas y echó a andar hacia la entrada como si Draco no estuviera allí. El Slytherin enfadado, se apostó en la salida, taponándola con su cuerpo cuando Hermione llegó hasta él, de modo que la chica se vio obligada a mirarle.

—Si tanto interés tienes en estar aquí, quédate —le espetó Hermione intentando apartarle con una mano.

—No sé por qué te molestas en venir, Granger —le dijo él inclinándose hacia ella de modo que la joven retrocedió un par de pasos nerviosa —Por mucho que te bañes no podrás quitarte el olor a impura.

—Siempre se puede oler peor —replicó ella sin amilanarse —por ejemplo a podrido.

Draco reaccionó ante esas palabras como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la cara, sus ojos grises se volvieron de un tono helado y cortante, y alargó las manos hacia la chica. La agarró por los hombros desnudos y la apretó hasta arrancarle una mueca de dolor, no obstante, Hermione no se quejó ni se movió lo más mínimo.

—Atrévete a repetir eso —la desafió él, pero la joven permaneció callada sosteniéndole la mirada —Mi familia dominaba la magia mucho antes de que tu primer antepasado aprendiera a encender una vela. Provengo de una linaje puro que ha pasado de generación en generación sin mezclarse nunca con ningún muggle y...

—¿Y qué? —le interrumpió ella en absoluto impresionada —¿Eso te hace mejor que los demás? Porqué puede que me equivoque, pero que yo sepa, no eres el mejor estudiante de este colegio en ninguna asignatura ni tampoco el mejor jugador de quidditch. No tienes más talento mágico que la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts por muy ilustres que fueran tus antepasados —y añadió con un tono extraño, casi triste —y eres mucho peor persona que cualquiera de ellos. Te agradezco que me salvaras en el lago, pero no quiero tener que ver nada más contigo.

Después apartó a Draco y salió de los baños, llevando tan sólo una toalla blanca pero con la cabeza tan alta como si hubiera ido vestida de seda y oro. Draco se quedó parado en el sitio sintiendo una punzada dolorosa en el pecho que no le gustó nada pero que pronto se convirtió en pura cólera. Ella le había despreciado de todas las maneras posibles, pues bien, ahora lo haría él. Tenía un plan.

* * *

_!Hola!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capitulo? Como veis, Hermione ha tratado de ignorarle, pero no es fácil xD y él está de muy mal humor úlitmamente. Personalmente si me encuentro a Draco en el baño de los prefectos, no hubiera intentado largarme ni de coña xD pero Hermione está muy dolida...y Draco muy enfadado. ¿De qué puede tratar su plan para fastidiarla? Creo que os sorprenderéis en el siguiente capitulo, o al menos eso espero. Como siempre, se admiten conjeturas.  
_

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me hacen mucha ilusiooón :)_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	8. ¿te gusta mirar?

**Capitulo VIII : ¿Te gusta mirar? (Editado)  
**

Hermione cerró su libro de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y levantándose de la silla, se agachó para guardarlo en la mochila. Cerró la cremallera y cuando se disponía a colgarse la mochila del hombro vio un pequeño pedazo de pergamino enrollado junto a una de las patas de su pupitre. Hermione miró alrededor para comprobar que nadie la observaba y furtivamente cogió el papel y lo guardó en su mano. No sabía por qué pero no quería que nadie viera la nota. Inclinándose un poco más hacia delante para ocultar sus manos, Hermione desenrolló el pergamino y con disimulo pudo leer unas palabras: "_Tercera puerta, junto al cuadro de los perros jugando al ajedrez en el pasillo izquierdo del 5º piso. Dentro de 20 minutos_". Hermione volteó la nota pero no había nada más escrito, nadie firmaba. ¿Quién la había escrito? ¿Se la enviaban a ella o había llegado a los pies de su pupitre por casualidad? Hermione desechó esa posibilidad. No sabía por qué pero intuía que la nota estaba destinada a ella. Se mordió el labio inferior pensando en el mensaje. Quien quiera que hubiera escrito esa nota debía estar en la clase en ese momento y saber que tenía la siguiente hora libre. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de sorprender a alguien mirándola sospechosamente pero todos estaban ocupados recogiendo sus cosas, y algunos como Malfoy, Parkinson y Zabinni ya salían por la puerta. Estaba claro que si quería saber quién le había enviado la nota y qué era lo que esa persona quería, debía acudir a la cita. ¿Habría sido Dewey? Hermione le observó pero el chico no mostraba nada sospechoso que confirmara su idea y por otra parte tampoco le parecía su letra la que llenaba la nota.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó una voz. Bruscamente, Hermione ocultó la nota en un bolsillo de su mochila antes de echársela al hombro y encarar a Ron —Harry y yo vamos a ver a Hagrid, ¿vienes?

—Eh... no, no puedo...es que...tengo que ir a la biblioteca —inventó—a buscar información para un trabajo de la profesora Vector. Pero saludadle de mi parte. Nos...nos veremos en Herbología, adiós.

Y antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran decir nada, la chica ya salía por la puerta del aula. Hermione apretó el paso mientras se alejaba de las mazmorras mirando su reloj: habían pasado cinco minutos ya desde que recibió la nota.

Mientras se dirigía al tercer piso, cerró las manos en puño para que dejaran de temblar, reprendiéndose mentalmente por acudir a la cita. No sabía quién la había citado ni para que y además había mentido a sus amigos y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Más de una vez sintió deseos de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la cabaña de Hagrid, pero finalmente se encontró en el pasillo izquierdo del quinto piso contando las puertas hasta encontrar la tercera, situada al lado de un cuadro donde cuatro perros roncaban sonoramente sobre un tablero de ajedrez. Se detuvo allí mirando a ambos lados del pasillo por si veía a alguien aparecer, pero los minutos pasaban y nadie acudía. Miró su reloj por cuarta vez, comprobando que ya pasaban bastantes minutos de la hora fijada. Sintiéndose tremendamente estúpida, decidió irse y unirse a Ron y Harry pero entonces escuchó un ruido tras la puerta en la que esperaba. Quizás quien la había citado estaba aguardándola dentro. La chica cerró los ojos un momento y respiró profundamente antes de girar la manilla y abrir.

Hermione sintió un mazazo en el pecho al ver a dos personas dentro de la habitación por lo demás vacía. Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy se hallaban apoyados contra una pared, él le sostenía la barbilla a la chica y se besaban como si la vida les fuera en ello.

Ella soltó un gemido ahogado de pura sorpresa y quiso marcharse corriendo de allí antes de que la vieran, pero no podía moverse y su mano parecía entumecida en torno a la manilla de la puerta. Una risita estúpida le hizo percatarse de que Parkinson y Malfoy se habían despegado al fin y la miraban. La chica con una sonrisa maliciosa y de superioridad como si estuviera convencida de que en ese momento Hermione daría lo que fuera por ser ella, y él, con suficiencia y burla.

—¿Te gusta mirar, Granger? —le preguntó el chico con maldad.

En ese momento, Hermione sintió como si fuera de nuevo dueña de su cuerpo y fulminando a ambos con desdén en los ojos, cerró de un portazo dejándoles a solas. Se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo con la energía que le daba la indignación. No recordaba haberse sentido tan molesta desde...nunca.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? ¿Quién podría tener interés en que ella encontrara a esos dos besuqueándose? Tenía que haber sido uno de ellos, ¿pero con qué fin? Lo único que habían conseguido era que ella se sintiera violenta, avergonzada y furiosa. La chica sabía que era comprensible que se sintiera incomoda por la situación pero no furiosa.

¿Es que acaso tenía...celos? Veía una y otra vez la imagen de Malfoy sosteniendo la barbilla de la Slytherin y besándola con pasión. Esperaba que eso le fuera indiferente o que en el mejor de los casos, le produjera asco pero no esa sensación que le ardía por las entrañas. Quería abofetearles, a ambos, o mejor lanzarle uno de los hechizos moco-murciélago que tan famosos había hecho Ginny, o mejor, hechizarlos para que se llenaran de forúnculos repugnantes.

Tan sumida iba en sus pensamientos de venganza que se olvidó de saltar el escalón falso y cayó al suelo para terminar de sentirse más estúpida todavía. Cuando intentó levantarse y se dio cuenta de que su pie había quedado atrapado por el escalón falso sintió ganas de llorar de la rabia o reírse histéricamente. Para completar el cuadro, al alzar la vista, encontró a Malfoy en lo alto de las escaleras, apoyado tranquilamente sobre la baranda. Tenía el rostro ladeado por lo que algunos mechones de pelo platino caían sobre su rostro pálido cubriendo parcialmente sus ojos helados, y lucía una mueca similar a una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿No te enseñaron que no esta bien espiar, Granger? —preguntó Draco mirándola sin borrar su mueca irónica —Porque si lo haces, tal vez veas cosas que hubieras preferido ignorar.

—No seas ridículo —le espetó ella con rencor mientras trataba inútilmente de liberar su pie del escalón —No estaba espiándote, Malfoy, y desde luego, no era mi intención encontrar tu picadero...

—Ahora ya sabes a donde llevo a mis conquistas, ¿es que te gustaría ser una de ellas, Granger? —preguntó con voz melosa mientras descendía lentamente los escalones.

La chica comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa y tironeó de su pie hasta lastimarse, evitando mirarle y decidida a ignorarle.

—¿No respondes, sabelotodo? —insistió él llegando hasta ella y agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica. Hermione apretaba con fuerza los labios haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar de pura frustración. Se sentía ridícula, rabiosa y profundamente desdichada. Lo único que quería era huir, pero estaba atrapada junto a la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos.

—¿No te atreves a mirarme? ¿Tienes miedo de delatarte a ti misma? —prosiguió él con calma, evaluándola con la mirada —¿Te gustaría ocupar el lugar de Pansy? ¿Te gustaría que te besara…, Hermione?—susurró junto al oído de la chica.

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron contra su voluntad. A cada palabra que decía Malfoy sentía más ganas de llorar y desaparecer. Estaba histérica por liberarse y largarse de allí, a la vez que completamente tensa y consciente de la cercanía del cuerpo del Slytherin al suyo. Experimentaba una sensación de anhelo hasta entonces desconocida. ¿Qué era lo que estaba esperando con esa insólita desesperación? ¿Que él la besara?

—No eres fea —continuó susurrando Draco con voz meliflua junto a su oído —El único problema es... —deslizó su rostro hacía el de Hermione hasta que quedaron a sólo unos centímetros —que... —el aliento que escapó de sus labios lamió los de la chica —me das asco, sangre sucia—pronunció frunciendo los labios en una mueca de desprecio.

Hermione le miró con lágrimas en los ojos y durante unos instantes ambos se observaron en silencio. Justo en ese momento, ella logró liberar su pie y levantándose bruscamente se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo por las escaleras reprimiendo un sollozo.

Draco permaneció inmóvil donde estaba observando el lugar por el que la chica se había marchado sin rastro de su anterior expresión de desprecio, de hecho, en ese momento parecía un chico tremendamente desdichado y abatido, alguien tal vez...atormentado.

—Draco... —le llamó una voz femenina en lo alto de las escaleras. Él reaccionó a la voz femenina transformando su rostro con una expresión de arrogancia y satisfacción, y quién subió los escalones para reunirse con la chica, era un auténtico Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione entró a la Sala Común acelerada y sin detenerse a mirar quien había allí. En realidad, las lágrimas no le permitían ver mucho, apenas vagas formas borrosas por las que se guiaba para no tropezar. Oyó que un par de voces la llamaban, pero no se detuvo y subió las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban a los cuartos de las chicas. Abrió la puerta del suyo y tras empujarla para que se cerrara se arrojó sobre la cama enterrando su rostro humedecido entre sus brazos. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan mal. No paraba de escuchar una y otra vez en su mente las palabras de Malfoy ("_Me das asco, sangre sucia")_ y de ver su mirada desdeñosa. No era la primera vez que le hablaba así pero hasta ese momento nunca le había dado tanta importancia a sus comentarios o se lo había negado a sí misma. Pero ahora no, ahora ya no.

¿Si tanto asco le producía por qué no la había dejado abandonada en el lago? ¿Realmente hubo un momento en que la rodeó con sus brazos o todo fueron alucinaciones suyas fruto de su estado? No entendía a Malfoy y no se entendía a si misma. Últimamente todo lo que él le dijera e incluso que la mirara durante un instante cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos o compartían alguna clase, la afectaba y turbaba sobremanera. Amontonaba en su mente cada mirada y cada palabra, y eso la reconfortaba y desgarraba por dentro. ¿Qué significaba eso que sentía?

Sabelotodo, le solía decir, ella tenía respuestas para todo pero se sentía una completa ignorante cuando se trataba de él y eso la perturbaba. Cuando se trataba de Malfoy, no tenía nada claro.

* * *

Draco observó a Hermione mientras entraba en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras siguiendo a Potter y Weasley. La chica tenía la vista fija en el suelo y el alborotado cabello castaño le ocultaba parte del rostro, pero el Slytherin pudo distinguir sus ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado recientemente. Pansy, sentada a su lado, también lo percibió y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa llena de malicia que le dedicó, mirándole con complicidad. Draco se obligó a hacer la habitual mueca que lucía en lugar de una sonrisa y clavó los ojos en la Gryffindor mientras se sentaba con sus amigos.

—Pobre Granger —dijo Pansy en voz alta asegurándose de que todos la oyeran por encima del tumulto de estudiantes sentándose y entrando en el aula —Tienes pinta de haberte pasado toda la noche horrible, ¿acaso te duele el pie?

Draco tuvo que morderse el interior de la comisura de sus labios para no espetarle que se callara a su compañera. Todo el mundo en la clase se giraba hacía Hermione, la cual miró tercamente al frente, ocultándose tras su cabello. Sin embargo, se encogió, como si quisiera desaparecer.

Pansy miró a Draco orgullosa de si misma esperando una mirada de satisfacción por parte de él y éste por segunda vez en unos minutos fingió una mueca levemente parecida a una sonrisa que hizo que la Slytherin lanzara una risita. Después volvió los ojos hacía la Gryffindor y un extraño pensamiento pasó por la mente del chico que se encontró preguntándose como sonaba su risa. Como si Hermione hubiese sentido los ojos del chico en su nuca, se volvió lentamente e insegura encontrándose con su mirada. Aunque la chica se giró rápidamente hacía el frente, durante los segundos en los que se encontraron sus ojos, Draco pudo leer en los de ella el dolor y supo que era por su culpa.

Malfoy sintió una desagradable sensación extendiéndose por su interior y molesto estrujó un pergamino con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y el anillo plateado que llevaba se incrustó en sus dedos. Durante el resto de la clase, apenas fue capaz de escuchar a Snape, no podía quitar los ojos de encima de Granger y cuando percibía el dolor que sentía en su postura rígida y recogida, sentía una sensación en su garganta cada vez más amarga, como si cada segundo que pasaba mirándola, sus ganas de todo se fueran muriendo más y más. Quería irse de allí, dejar de mirarla, sacarla de su mente...pero todo eso parecía imposible.

Pansy le observaba preocupada y extrañada por el comportamiento del chico que apenas le respondía cuando le hablaba y estaba extremadamente serio. Durante la clase le preguntó varias veces que le sucedía, pero él no se dignaba a contestarla, la miraba apenas unos segundos con irritación y luego se olvidaba de ella de nuevo.

Cuando al fin Snape dio por finalizada la clase, Draco no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que Hermione prefirió hacer un rodeo para salir del aula antes que pasar por su lado, y sin saber porque se sintió decepcionado.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí tenéis la siguiente entrega. ¿Qué os ha parecido el plan de venganza de Draco? Personalmente si fuera Hermione y le escontrara en esa situación, seguramente me largaría tambien y si Malfoy me siguiera le partiria la cara xD Pero él ha sido muy cruel una vez más. .La pobre Hermione no para de pasarlo mal por él, el único problema es que cuando Draco le hace daño parece que de algún modo también se lo hace a si mismo, ¿qué significara eso?_

_Pd: Con la tonteria, Pansy sale ganando xD  
_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que el cap os haya gustado!_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	9. Vicky Krum

**Capitulo IX : Vicky Krum (Editado)**

Después de lo sucedido cuando descubrió a Malfoy y a Parkinson besándose, Hermione se sentía más deprimida que nunca. Por mucho que durante los días siguientes intentó convencerse de que no le importaba, en su interior, sabía que eso no era así. Le había costado mucho reconocerse a si misma que poco a poco, y aparentemente sin ninguna razón, se había encaprichado con Draco Malfoy. No sabía desde que momento, aunque a veces se preguntaba si no le había gustado secretamente de él desde la primera vez que lo vio. Eso explicaría que siempre le hubieran dolido tanto sus comentarios y que a pesar de "odiarle" le diera importancia a cada una de sus palabras. Lo que no lograba entender era qué había visto en él. No podía negar que era bastante guapo y que tenía algo, quizás en su mirada, que podría haber hecho perder la cabeza a cualquiera, pero Hermione no era una de esas. No se dejaba cegar por la belleza, y antes de conocer a Malfoy, hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego a que nunca se hubiera sentido atraída por una persona como él. Por eso, se preguntaba una y mil veces, por qué le había pasado eso precisamente a ella.

Era cierto que la había salvado en el lago pero después de eso, se había encargado meticulosamente de hacerla perder cualquier duda de que pudiera haber algo bueno en él. Hermione no sabía aún por qué la ayudó pero el motivo, fuera cual fuera, no parecía ser bondadoso. Tal vez, había pensando que si ella moría no tendría con quien meterse tan enconadamente, así que la había salvado simplemente para poder hacerle la vida imposible.

Quizás, morir era una manera demasiado sencilla de escapar de él.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos y suspiró fastidiada, era inútil. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Harta de pasarse horas dando vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y al menos aprovechar el tiempo. Se puso su bata color escarlata sobre el camisón y cogiendo su libro de Runas Mágicas, salió sigilosamente de su habitación para no despertar a sus compañeras. Bajó casi de puntillas por las escaleras de caracol y una vez en la sala común, se sentó en una butaca frente a la chimenea. Abrió el libro, se fue al capitulo de simbología arcana y trató de concentrarse en la lectura. Leyó un par de párrafos con atención, pero en la tercera línea del siguiente, la imagen de Malfoy besando a Pansy apareció en su mente. Suspirando, cerró el libro de golpe.

Hacia tiempo que no era capaz de concentrarse. Había tenido que repetir su redacción para Snape unas cinco veces porque cada poco perdía el hilo y no sabía cómo continuarla. En Pociones, había obtenido peores resultados que cuando el Slytherin arrojó pus de bubotuberculo a su caldero, porque su mente estaba dispersa y mezclaba los ingredientes de cualquier manera. Y podría decirse que en el resto de las asignaturas tenía resultados similares. Tampoco era capaz de concentrarse cuando estaba con sus amigos, pues aunque ponía mucho empeño en prestar atención a sus conversaciones, pronto se abstraía completamente y se perdía en sus pensamientos hasta que alguno la pellizcaba o le daba un codazo que la devolvía a la realidad acompañado de un "¿_Estás escuchando, Hermione_?".

También a su apetito había afectado el Slytherin. Aunque bajaba al Gran Comedor con hambre, en cuanto se sentaba a la mesa y daba dos bocados, su estomago se cerraba por completo, aunque sospechaba que la razón era que un par de mesas más allá, Malfoy estaba susurrándole cosas al oído a Parkinson.

Todo ello repercutía además de en sus resultados académicos, en su aspecto físico. En el último par de semanas había adelgazado un poco y además lucía unas ojeras permanentes bajo los ojos. Harry y Ron le habían preguntando un centenar de veces si le ocurría algo, pero la chica les había respondido con evasivas pues jamás se le ocurriría contarles que sentía algo por Malfoy. Luna Lovegood por su parte, insistía en explicar el estado de Hermione diciendo que se había tragado un zarabandro granate.

—Así que estás aquí otra vez —dijo una voz femenina sobresaltándola. Hermione alzó el rostro y se encontró a Ginny, de pie frente a ella y frotándose los ojos con una mano.

—¿Qué haces levantada? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Me desperté para ir al servicio y te vi bajando las escalera s—explicó la chica dando un gran bostezo a la vez que se sentaba en una butaca frente a Hermione —Y además quería hablar contigo.

—¿sSbre qué?—inquirió Hermione apretando el libro de Runas con nerviosismo entre sus manos.

—Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes —replicó Ginny con una mirada suspicaz —Harry me ha pedido que hablara contigo, está preocupado, como todos. Sé que te pasa algo, Hermione, pero también sé que es algo que no quieres hablar con Harry o con Ron. Creo que tampoco conmigo, y no te insistiré para que lo hagas. Pero sólo te sugiero, que sea lo que sea lo que te pase, lo hables con alguien.

Hermione guardó silencio. Tal vez Ginny tuviera razón.

* * *

Hermione entró el la lechucería con un grueso pergamino en su mano derecha. Se pasó una mano por los ojos cansados y secos, se había pasado toda la noche en vela y ahora le picaban. Su mano apretó suavemente el pergamino mientras buscaba a Hedwig ya que Harry se la había prestado para enviar una carta. Encontrando a la lechuza blanca, Hermione le acarició suavemente el buche y ésta ululó logrando que la chica esbozara una sonrisa triste. Después miró el pergamino durante unos segundos, dudando aún si enviarlo. Esa noche, después de hablar con Ginny, decidió escribirle su carta a Viktor, ya que ese mes se había retrasado. Comenzó hablándole como siempre de cómo le iban las clases y demás y terminó confesándole a él todo lo que escondía a los demás. Sabía que no era probablemente la persona más indicada a la que confiarle todo pero no podía hablarlo con nadie más. Nadie la entendería porque ni siquiera se entendía sí misma, y la juzgarían, la tomarían por loca o la considerarían una traidora. No, definitivamente ya tenía suficientes problemas como para buscarse otro más y Viktor también era su amigo, además de ser discreto y carecer de los prejuicios de los que estaban llenos los demás.

—Vaya, Granger, ¿dónde has dejado al pobretón y al cabeza rajada?

La chica reconoció esa voz que arrastraba las palabras y como con un resorte, escondió el pergamino a su espalda, ¿por qué demonios tenía que habérselo encontrado justo a él?

Malfoy atravesó la entrada de la lechucería y se acercó a la chica mirándola calculadoramente. No se le había escapado que ella ocultaba algo tras su cuerpo, algo que no quería que él viera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó ella retrocediendo, nerviosa.

—Para ser una sabelotodo eres bastante estúpida, Granger, ¿qué crees tú que hago en la lechucería?

—Supongo que mandar un mensaje pero ¿donde está lo que pretendes enviar? —preguntó la chica mordazmente al ver a Malfoy con las manos vacías.

—¿Qué es lo escondes?—inquirió él en el mismo tono astuto que ella.

—Al contrario que tú, Malfoy, yo si tengo algo que enviar —respondió Hermione adelantando la mano escondida con la que sujetaba un pergamino, cuidándose de ocultar con sus dedos el nombre del destinatario.

El Slytherin observó el pergamino que la chica apretaba. No podía ver más que los extremos enrollados pero la manera que lo sujetaba y el hecho de que se lo hubiera escondido le hacía pensar que había algo en él que no quería que viera. Luciendo la mueca que solía dibujarse en sus labios en lugar de una sonrisa, Malfoy sacó la varita y con rapidez pronuncio:

—¡Accio pergamino!

El pergamino salió despedido de la mano de la chica hasta la que el Slytherin extendía, que se cerró en torno a él. Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de soltar un gemido ahogado mientras veía como el pedazo de papel en el que había escrito todos sus pensamientos acerca de Malfoy, acababa precisamente en las manos de él.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —pidió Hermione con la voz aguda por la angustia.

Malfoy le decidió una mueca maliciosa y observó el nombre escrito pulcramente en tinta azul marina: Viktor Krum. En ese instante, sintió la rabia extenderse por su cuerpo y miró a la chica con furia.

—¿Aún te escribes con ese? —preguntó con ferocidad. Draco comprobó cómo la Gryffindor le miraba con sorpresa y comprendió que había demostrado demasiado sus emociones, algo que ningún Malfoy que se preciara debía hacer.

—¿Ese?—repitió ella —No le llamabas así cuando estuvo en Hogwarts y te jactabas de ser su amigo.

—Tienes razón, entonces le llamaba Vicky —replicó él con burla.

—Aquí eres muy valiente pero me apuesto algo a que no eres capaz de decírselo a la car a—respondió ella acalorada. Malfoy fingió una sonrisa indiferente pero lo cierto es que le enfurecía que ella le defendiera así, ¿qué habría entre ellos?

—¿Acaso es tu novio? Sabía que era imbécil pero no creí que se rebajara hasta el punto de mezclarse con una asquerosa sangre sucia —dijo el chico mirándola con asco o al menos pretendía que ella lo entendiera así. Hermione se limitó a bajar la cabeza para evitar su mirada y a Malfoy le dio la impresión de que empequeñecía ante sus ojos.

—Si lo es o no —respondió ella en voz baja—no es asunto tuyo, y ahora devuélveme el pergamino, Malfoy.

—¿Y qué hay del bobalicón de Dewey? ¿Ya te has olvidado de él? No creo que le gustara saber que escribes a Krum cosas que guardas con tanto celo. ¿A caso estás con los dos? —sonrió maléficamente —Vaya, vaya, Granger, reconozco que no me esperaba eso de ti...

—Devuélvemelo —repitió ella ignorando su comentario.

Él sólo la miró fríamente, calibrándola. Sabía que había algo que no quería que el viera en ese pergamino, se lo decían sus labios temblorosos, la mirada asustada y la tensión de su cuerpo, además del hecho de que se lo escondiera al verle. Quería leerlo y descubrir que era lo que ella ocultaba. Un brillo malicioso llenó sus ojos de hielo y Hermione lo percibió, asustándose aún más. Su corazón comenzó a latir con toda velocidad. Él no podía verlo, no podía enterarse de todo... No podía estarle pasando eso. Tenía que recuperarlo como fuera.

—Malfoy... —rogó —devuélvemelo...

—Esas no son las palabras mágicas, Granger.. .—dijo él señalándola con el pergamino —¿Cómo se pide? —preguntó con voz suave, como si hablara a un niño pequeño.

Hermione apretó los puños intentando calmarse, demasiado aterrada para sentirse rabiosa.

—Por...por favor... —musitó con voz entrecortada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él chico en voz muy alta —No te he oído, Granger, ¿decías algo?

—He dicho —dijo con voz más segura y comenzando a enfadarse—Por favor...

—¿Por favor qué? ¿Qué lo lea?—inquirió él mirándola con malicia.

—Malfoy... —gruñó ella cansada e irritada.

Él chico la miró con malicia antes de romper la lacra con que estaba sellado el pergamino y desenrollarlo. Una apretada y pulcra letra escrita en tinta oscura, ocupaba el metro y medio de pergamino que llegaba hasta el suelo. Lanzando una última mirada a la joven aterrorizada que tenía en frente, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_"Querido Viktor,_

_Siento haberme retrasado en contestar a tu carta, pero he estado muy ocupada con las clases. Este año tengo menos asignaturas pero las horas libres me las paso haciendo las tareas que nos mandan. La profesora McGonagall.. .—_Draco se saltó una parte en la que hablaba de las clases y demás, hasta que encontró unas palabras que le llamaron la atención_— ...Me ha alegrado mucho la oferta que te hicieron los Portsmouth Wiz para jugar en Inglaterra, es una decisión muy importante que debes de pensar bien. No quisiera que te precipitaras al aceptar. Debes sopesar los pros y los contras de vivir aquí .y no quiero influir en tu decisión, Viktor..._—Malfoy levantó los ojos del pergamino para fijarlos en los de Granger, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de aversión e indignación —¿"No quiero influir en tu decisión, Vicky"? ¿Es que acaso este estúpido piensa venirse a Inglaterra sólo por ti? —Hermione enrojeció por completo —Por favor... —escupió asqueado, aunque por dentro se sentía rabioso, demasiado para su gusto... —Está claro que no tiene cerebro, lo único que sabe hacer es jugar al Quidditch, ni siquiera es guapo y... —se calló al ver la expresión estupefacta de la chica, de nuevo había hablado demasiado —Seguiría leyendo pero me están dando ganas de vomitar —agregó tratando de aparentar frialdad y desdén, cuando lo único que quería era leer.

—Entonces devuélveme el pergamino —dijo ella esperanzada extendiendo la mano hacia él. Quizás en otro momento, Draco hubiera roto la carta, la hubiera arrojado por la ventana o se la hubiera lanzando para darse la vuelta y desaparecer. Esa carta no le habría interesado para nada más que para mortificarla y después de leer unas líneas y molestarla un rato, hubiera perdido todo interés. Pero ahora era distinto. Quería leer todo lo que le decía ese búlgaro estúpido y descubrir si simplemente le ocultaba la carta por temor a que leyera alguna ñoñería o por algo distinto.

—No veo qué ganaría con eso —respondió mirándola con suficiencia, la tenía en sus manos y lo sabía.

—Librarte de mi presencia —replicó ella muy seria, como si hablara de una cruda realidad que ya había aceptado. Draco la observó por unos segundos, sus ojos castaños le miraban grave y duramente, no demostrando ningún sentimiento más allá de una mezcla entre desprecio e indiferencia. Y no supo por qué, pero se sintió obligado a romper el contacto visual, incapaz de soportar el peso de esa mirada. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? ¿Él cediendo ante una sangre sucia? La miró con odio por hacerle sentirte así, débil, vulnerable, voluble...y quiso hacerle daño por provocar esas sensaciones en él.

—Resulta tentador, Granger —reconoció el chico con voz fría —pero creo que prefiero seguir leyendo.

—Por favor, Malfoy... —rogó ella aproximándose.

—No seas tan patética —le espetó el duramente para luego dirigir sus ojos de nuevo hacia el pergamino y comenzar a leer en alto —"_Hay algo que necesito contarte. No hay nadie más a quien pueda confiárselo, nadie me entendería si me decidiera a hablar y por lo menos sé que tu no me juzgaras. Creo que explotaré sino se lo cuento a alguien, es algo demasiado grande para guardármelo. Yo creo que estoy enamorad..._

Pero Draco no pudo seguir leyendo y apenas tuvo tiempo de pestañear cuando la chica le arrancó literalmente el pergamino de las manos. La miró furioso pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir nada, sintió la mano de la chica impactando en su mejilla con tanta fuerza que le giró el rostro y su pelo le cubrió los ojos. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo más que mirarla estupefacto y lo que vio le dolió aún más que la bofetada. Hermione le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algunas de las cuales resbalaban desde sus pestañas surcándole pesadamente el rostro.

—¿Por qué? —barbotó ella con una voz cargada de angustia y desesperación —¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo? ¿Por qué me odias tanto que no puedes perder una oportunidad de hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué te ensañas así conmigo? ¿Por qué parece que te levantas cada mañana únicamente para buscar la manera de hacerme sentir la criatura más desdichada y penosa del mundo? Porque si esa es tu intención, te felicito, Malfoy. Lo consigues una y otra vez, consigues que cada vez que te vea...desee morirme.

Le miró durante unos segundos más, como esperando que él le dijera algo, pero Malfoy estaba demasiado impresionado como para hablar, y como una estatua de piedra se quedó parado viendo cómo la chica salía corriendo de la lechucería con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_De nuevo la pobre Hermione ha acabado llorando, la he hecho toda una llorona. Primero ha descubierto que está enamorada de alguien a quien deberia odiar, después no se lo puede contar a nadie y luego cuando lo intenta, él casi la pilla...¡por los pelos!  
_

_Espero que os haya gustado y sólo deciros que aunque ahora sea Hermione la que sufre, puede que pronto se cambien los papeles..._

_Por cierto, el próximo capitulo es uno de mis preferidos y tengo la sensación de que os gustará. _

_Muchisimas gracias por los r&r, me inspiran_

_Gracias de verdad._

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**_  
_


	10. Amortentia

**Capitulo X: Amortentia (Editado)  
**

Hermione trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo, un tratado sobre Aritmancia escrito por un mago llamado Tales. Normalmente, encontraba la Aritmancia tan interesante que la absorbía por completo y lograba que se olvidará de todo. Pero ese día no era capaz de concentrarse, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a su último encuentro con Malfoy, cuando había estado a punto de descubrir lo que sentía por él. Malfoy jamás debía descubrirlo, sería su perdición. Él la despreciaba y la humillaba por ser una sangre sucia y si llegaba a conocer sus sentimientos sería aún más vulnerable y objeto ideal de sus burlas.

Casi se echó a llorar cuando vio a Malfoy entrar por las puertas de la biblioteca y echar un vistazo al lugar hasta detenerse en ella. Hermione fijó rápidamente su vista en el libro, obligándose a ignorarle y tratando de pensar en otra cosa pero le fue imposible al comprobar que Malfoy se sentaba en su mesa, frente a ella. El Slytherin abrió un libro por una página cualquiera, se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó sus brazos.

Hermione se negó a mirarle, pero de alguna manera intuía que él tenía sus ojos fijos en ella. Por unos minutos, trató desesperadamente de concentrarse en los números y fórmulas que exponía el libro, pero aunque los veía, no era capaz de entenderlos ni de relacionarlos. Hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado si hubiera tratado de leer chino y sus nervios estaban cada vez más de punta. Para colmo, Malfoy comenzó a tamborilear las yemas de sus dedos contra la mesa mientras con la otra mano pasaba las hojas una y otra vez, sin ningún orden y sentido, hacia atrás, hacía delante, de nuevo hacía atrás y así repetidamente. Cada toque de sus yemas contra la madera, cada rasgueo del papel, la enloquecía aún más y los sonidos parecían rebotar en su cabeza y reproducirse con eco. Al borde la histeria ya, cerró su libro de golpe, lo recogió y se puso en pie bruscamente. Sin mirar a Malfoy se marchó de la mesa y de la biblioteca casi a zancadas y en cuanto giró el recodo y vio el pasillo desierto prácticamente echó a correr.

Cuando apenas pudo mantener la respiración, se detuvo en el pasillo, frente a una estatua de una hermosa hechicera y apoyó una mano en ella, tratando de recuperar el resuello.

No estaba segura de por qué pero algo le decía que debía alejarse aún más y tal vez regresar a la Sala Común. Allí estaría a salvo de Malfoy, aunque no de sus amigos que no paraban de acosarla a preguntas, preocupados por su evidente estado de ánimo. La biblioteca siempre había sido su refugio cuando no le apetecía ni siquiera estar con sus amigos, pero ahora parecía haberse convertido en un lugar de tortura cada vez que Draco Malfoy aparecía por allí. Ya no conocía ningún lugar en el que no podría encontrarse con el Slytherin a excepción de su torre.

Nerviosa, se pasó una mano por la cara y echó una mirada por encima de su hombro al final del pasillo, temerosa de ver aparecer a alguien por él. Sus miedos se vieron confirmados cuando Malfoy giró el recodo y se encontró con él. La estaba siguiendo.

Hermione sintió auténtico pánico, y sin pensarlo, echó a correr irracionalmente como si la vida la fuera en ello. Cuando llegó al hall, tomó unas escaleras, corrió por un pasillo y tomó otra escalera. De vez en cuando miraba atrás para asegurarse de que Malfoy no la seguía, y tras tomar media docena de escaleras y cruzar otros tantos pasillos, se convenció a si misma de que se estaba volviendo paranoica. Malfoy no la estaba siguiendo, no tenía ningún sentido, seguramente simplemente había ido a la biblioteca a fastidiarla y cuando ella se fue, decidió hacer lo mismo. Se reprochó a si misma haberse comportado de una manera tan ridícula, había huido como una niña asustada.

Vagó por los pasillos completamente desorientada y sintiéndose tremendamente estúpida. No sabía donde estaba exactamente. Esa era una zona del castillo que nunca había visitado antes y no tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí, así que no podía deshacer lo andado. Por lo menos ahí, donde quiera que estuviera, tendría algo de tranquilidad.

Probó a abrir varias puertas pero la mitad eran puertas falsas y la otra mitad estaban cerradas. Al final, sin ninguna esperanza, intentó abrir la última puerta del pasillo que para su sorpresa le permitió la entrada a una sala rectangular y pequeña con antorchas encendidas ya que la luz que se filtraba por la ventana ya era escasa debido a la proximidad de la noche. Entró respirando sonoramente y posó su libro de Aritmancia sobre una mesa de roble que había contra la pared. Suspiró y se subió a la cómoda junto a su libro, apoyó la espalda contra la fría pared y recogió las rodillas entre sus brazos. Echó el rostro hacia atrás y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse. Primero Malfoy aparecía en la biblioteca, luego huía como una chiflada y ahora estaba completamente perdida en algún lugar del enorme castillo, ¿qué podía ir a peor?

Hermione no supo durante cuanto tiempo mantuvo esa posición, con los ojos cerrados y la mente dándole vueltas a mil cosas. Todos sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Draco Malfoy y sus malditos sentimientos por él. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse fijado en la persona más inalcanzable para ella? ¿En la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo? Él nunca la correspondería, y Hermione casi lo prefería así, porque Malfoy y ella no podrían estar juntos, sintieran lo que sintieran. Sabiendo que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, le debería resultar más fácil olvidarle, porque tenía claro que eso era lo que debía hacer. Estaba cansada de toda esa situación y deseaba que sus insultos y ofensas le fueran de nuevo indiferentes, como lo habían sido durante años. Suspiró con fuerza y abrió los ojos.

Entonces le vio, el objeto de sus pensamientos estaba allí mismo, dentro de la estancia, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas. Hermione dio un respingo sobresaltada, ni siquiera le había sentido llegar ni cerrar la puerta, tan concentrada estaba en sus cavilaciones. Pero lo cierto era que ahora estaba a unos metros de ella, y se encontraban a solas en una habitación perdida en la inmensidad de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ella con voz chillona por los nervios. Se puso en pie rápidamente y se aferró el libro de Aritmancia como si fuera un escudo o un talismán que pudiera protegerla de Malfoy.

Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, sin dignarse a contestarla pero sin apartar sus fríos ojos de ella. Esos iris de hielo tenían algo hipnótico que hacía posible que Hermione se sintiera completamente paralizada, alterada y calmada a la vez. Apartó la mirada para no verlos y fijó sus ojos a la altura del cuello del chico.

—¿Me has seguido? —preguntó con voz más calmada.

—Quizás —respondió él mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, Malfoy? —respondió ella comenzando a enfurecerse. La seguía hasta ahí pero al parecer no tenía intención de decir o de hacer nada más que mirarla —¿No me molestaste bastante ya en la lechucería? ¿Por qué me has seguido?

La chica le observó con atención esperando su respuesta o alguna reacción, pero él no hizo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera pestañeó, tan sólo continuó ahí parado mirándola.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le chilló ella conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle el libro de Aritmancia a la cabeza de rubio platino.

Hermione pensó que enloquecería al ver que él continuaba ignorándola. Deseó lanzarle uno de los hechizos moco-murciélago de Ginny o quizás un Cruciatus...sí, pero en lugar de eso decidió largarse de allí. Pasó de largo al lado de Malfoy y abrió la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero cuando iba a salir, el Slytherin apoyó una mano en la madera y la cerró de golpe frente a las narices de Hermione. Con su mano aún sobre la puerta, ladeó el rostro y miró a Hermione serio, muy serio, tanto que ella casi se asustó.

—¿De quién estás enamorada, Granger? —preguntó.

Durante unos segundos Hermione estuvo demasiado estupefacta como para responder, después le miró con el ceño fruncido, furiosa.

—¿Qué te importa a ti? —replicó.

—Tengo mis motivos —contestó enigmáticamente.

—Jamás te lo diré —respondió ella acalorada, sentía sus mejillas coloradas por la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? —A ti menos que a nadie.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy reaccionó a la cólera de la chica mostrando una mueca-sonrisa de satisfacción y seguridad en si mismo.

—¿Por qué, Granger? ¿Acaso soy yo?

Hermione creyó que se le había parado el corazón al escuchar esas palabras y se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. Malfoy seguía sonriendo, muy seguro de haber dado en el clavo y evidentemente muy satisfecho consigo mismo y Hermione se llenó de rabia, la rabia que le daba el miedo. La había descubierto. Ahora todo sería un infierno para ella, o mejor dicho, un infierno aún peor. Le miró llena de furia y en ese instante le odió.

Casi inconscientemente, su mano libre se alzó en el aire antes de impactar fuertemente contra la cara del Slytherin. El rostro pálido de Malfoy se viró por la fuerza del golpe y su cabello platino le cayó sobre los ojos.

Hermione le miró asustada por lo que acababa de hacer y entonces el irguió él rostro y su cabello platino se replegó a ambos lados de su cara, dejando a la luz sus ojos de hielo que ardían, coléricos.

La chica retrocedió un par de pasos pero él se aproximó bruscamente y la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros. La atrajo hacia él y abruptamente la besó, con tanta fuerza que Hermione sintió dolor. En principio se adueñó de su boca, obligándola a separar los labios para adentrar su lengua, tomando lo que deseaba, mostrándole sentimientos enfrentados, dando rienda suelta a todo su deseo durante tanto tiempo reprimido. La besaba casi con rabia, con crueldad, desquitándose, queriendo liberar en su boca toda su frustración pasada, queriendo vengarse por todo lo que le hacía sentir, pero la dulzura y la timidez con la que le respondió la chica le dejaron progresivamente desarmado y vulnerable ante la caricia de sus labios y sus lenguas. Y se abandonó por completo al beso, disfrutando de cada suave y lento movimiento, disfrutando de cada gota de néctar que ella sumisamente le ofrecía, disfrutando de poseer su boca al fin. La agarró con fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacía él mientras ella se aferraba al pecho del chico aprisionando entre sus dedos la capa oscura, como si su equilibrio dependiera de ello. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados y unidos por sus bocas anhelantes.

Hermione se hallaba perdida en otro mundo, había perdido toda noción de tiempo o espacio y únicamente era consciente de los besos de Draco y de las sensaciones que provocaban en ella, pero en su debilitada mente escuchó una voz cercana.

—¿Dónde están, Sra. Norris? ¿Los sientes verdad? Jóvenes incumpliendo las normas, ¿cierto? Llévame hasta ellos...

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que sucedía y comprender que Filch se acercaba. Apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad, empujó suavemente al chico para apartarle y susurró:

—Filch...

—¿Hmm? —musitó el chico antes de volver a besarla. Cuando sintió sus labios húmedos sobre los de ella, y su lengua buscando la suya, Hermione se entregó al beso olvidando por completo que Filch andaba cerca y podría encontrarles en cualquier momento.

—¿Están ahí, Señora Norris? ¿Los hueles? —la voz de Filch sonaba ahora aún más cerca, amplificada y repetida por el eco en los pasillos vacíos.

Esta vez, tanto Draco como la chica reaccionaron y se alejaron lentamente para mirarse durante unos segundos a los ojos. Ambos sabían que si Filch les pillaba, las consecuencias serían terribles. Tenían que huir.

—Vamos —susurró el chico sujetándola por la muñeca para obligarle a seguirle, pero ella no se movió del sitio. Draco la miró molesto e iba a preguntarle que demonios sucedía cuando vio que la chica sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a la puerta. Sin decir palabra, mostrando una perfecta ejecución de los hechizos no verbales, Hermione selló la puerta con un hechizo. En ese instante ambos vieron como desde el otro lado de la puerta, alguien giraba la manilla lentamente.

—¡Gárgolas galopantes! —masculló la familiar voz de Filch —Esta puerta está cerrada, nadie puede haber entrado aquí, Sra. Norris. Sigamos buscando, que no se escapen...

Ninguno de los dos se movió, ni apenas respiró, hasta que los pasos del conserje dejaron de resonar por los pasillos vacíos. Después ambos se miraron, el miedo a que los descubrieran había pasado y ahora estaban de nuevo a solas... después de haberse besado durante minutos quizás. Hermione miraba al chico completamente colorada y se retorcíó las manos, nerviosa. Aún se estremecía solo de pensar en lo que acababan de hacer y se sentía insegura ante la reacción de él.

Ciertamente, Draco no sabía qué demonios hacer o decir y eso lo llenaba de rabia, se sentía como un estúpido, ahí parado, limitándose a observarla e intentado no mirar esos labios humedecidos por él. No podía parar de pensar en su boca y en cuánto le apetecía volver a besarla...pero, ¡era Granger! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Había besado a una sangre sucia!

—¿Qué has hecho?— espetó bruscamente a la chica.

—¿Que qué he hecho? —inquirió ella confusa.

—¡Si! —le gritó él sujetándola con violencia por los hombros —¿Qué me has hecho?

—No te entiendo.

—Eres una sabelotodo, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que has podido hacer un filtro amoroso perfectamente, de otra manera es imposible que yo... —se interrumpió bruscamente, consciente de lo que había estado apunto de decir.

—¿Que tú qué? —preguntó ella mirándole a los ojos serenamente.

—¡Ya sabes cómo funcionan los filtros amorosos! —le chilló él soltándola bruscamente y mirándola enfurecido.

—No he usado ningún filtro amoroso contigo, Malfoy— respondió Hermione secamente, comenzaba a indignarse. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla de eso? ¡Había sido él quien la había besado!

—Vamos, Granger —dijo él sonriendo cínicamente —Reconócelo, es comprensible. Después de todo no eres la primera ni la última que se vuelve loca por mí.

—¡Eres un engreído estúpido! —le chilló ella, completamente enfadada porque no la creyera y por su prepotencia. Parecía decidido a buscar una explicación al hecho de que la hubiera besado unos minutos atrás en la que él no tuviera nada que ver, y para ello, la acusaba de haberle hechizado porque se había vuelto loca por él.

—Y eso te gusta, ¿no es así? —preguntó él con tono sugerente acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos con un brillo burlón. Hermione retrocedió completamente afectada por la cercanía del chico, consciente de su olor y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo aproximándose al suyo, y el sólo evocar sus besos la hicieron enrojecer. Casi lanzó un grito cuando se topó con la pared y Malfoy apoyó sus manos en ella, una a cada lado de la chica. Acercó su rostro al de la joven, deteniéndose tan sólo a un par de centímetros de su boca y susurró:

—Dime, Hermione... —el aliento que escapó del chico al pronunciar su nombre, cosquilleó en los labios de ella —¿Cómo conseguiste que tomara el filtro?

—¡Yo no... —comenzó ella indignada, pero Draco la interrumpió sellando sus labios con los suyos, desarmándola por completo. Unos segundos después, se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

—Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿echaste el filtro en mi comida? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—le robó un beso fugaz y prosiguió— ¿Y bien?

Ella le miró un instante, consciente de lo que el chico pretendía. Por muy agradables que fueran sus besos jamás reconocería algo que no había hecho y que la denigraba hasta tal punto. Furiosa, apartó al chico de un empujón y clavó sus ojos castaños en él.

—No he echado ningún filtro amoroso en tu comida, Malfoy —le espetó —No caería tan bajo y menos por ti... —en ese momento, sentía que lo odiaba —Así que tienes dos opciones: seguir pensando que te hechicé, lo cual lógicamente no es cierto, o bien preguntarte a ti mismo por qué me has besado. Madura un poco y deja de culpar a los demás de tus acciones, Malfoy —finalizó con rabia y sin perder un segundo más lanzó un "_Alohomora_" a la puerta y se marchó dando un portazo.

Draco permaneció parado en la misma posición en que se había quedado después de que Hermione le apartara y siguió mirando la puerta cerrada por la que instantes antes ella había salido. Su primera reacción fue maldecirla. Primero se sintió furioso con ella por haberle gritado todas esas cosas, después se asustó al recordar la manera en que la había besado. Sentía un montón de pensamientos y verdades que no quería escuchar arremolinándose en su cabeza, listas para hacerle ver que era un idiota. Pero él no quería pensar. No quería recordar nada de lo que acababa de suceder, de la misma manera que odiaba la sensación que aún tenía en la boca, como si de alguna manera aún siguiera besándola. Salió del aula como una exhalación sin saber muy bien a dónde se dirigía, sólo sabía que quería salir de ese lugar donde había hecho algo que ni siquiera tenía nombre. No quería analizar sus pensamientos por miedo a lo que pudiera descubrir, pero de la misma manera sabía que hasta que no lo hiciera, no seria capaz de encontrar un segundo de paz. Lo del filtro amoroso era una posibilidad, pero aunque nunca lo reconocería ante la Gryffindor, él mismo sabía que no tenía demasiado fundamento. Era prácticamente imposible que ella hubiera metido el filtro en alguna bebida o alimento que él hubiera tomado: sus mesas estaban bien separadas y ella ni siquiera se acercaba a la de los Slytherin.

Lo cual le demostraba que no la había besado por ninguna razón mágica, eso significa que lo había hecho por sí mismo, con plena conciencia y voluntad. Aunque a decir verdad, no recordaba haber deseado besarla, simplemente se había descubierto haciéndolo y había sido incapaz de parar. Recordó las palabras de Hermione "Pregúntate _a ti mismo por qué me has besado_".

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Era una sangre sucia, era un ser inferior que para un Malfoy debía tener la misma importancia que una cucaracha aplastada contra la suela de su bota. Debería suscitarle desprecio, repulsión, asco.

Pero no había experimentado ninguno de esos sentimientos cuando la besó. No sabía qué había sentido con exactitud, pero desde luego nada de eso. Fuera lo que fuera lo que sintió, le había gustado.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Me he dado prisa al poner este capitulo porque no me aguantaba más xD y d todos modos no voy a poder colgar en aproximadamente una semana, asi que esta semana subo de más. Este capitulo es uno de mis preferidos, de momento el que más me gusta de los que llevo escritos (llevo 16 solo xD) porque es el primero en el que sucede algo. Espero que después de tanto esperar por el momento-beso no os haya defraudado. Como veis Hermione se ha marchado cabreada (lo cual es normal) y Draco sin quererlo, ha dicho y dejado ver muchas cosas. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Chum chum...(tensión) xD._

_La verdad es que os estoy muy agradecida por todos los reviews y el apoyo recibidos. No tenía muchas esperanzas en esta historia, pero cada vez me siento mejor con ella. _

_Muchas gracias!_

Con cariño, **Dry**


	11. Prohibido

**Capitulo XI: Prohibido (Editado)**

Se frotó los labios con fuerza y soltó una maldición. Ya casi había llegado a la Sala Común de Slytherin, en un tiempo record considerando que el aula donde se había encontrado con la Gryffindor estaba bastante lejos de las mazmorras. Pero había sentido la necesidad de huir de allí, como si de esa manera pudiera quitarse esa sensación que le embargaba y olvidar lo sucedido.

Su cabeza bullía con miles de pensamientos preocupantes. Había besado a Granger, _él_ a _ella_, y lo peor era que le había gustado. Se maldijo a sí mismo al pensar que sino hubiera aparecido Filch era probable que aún siguiera en esa clase besándola como si la vida le fuera en ello. De hecho, sólo podía pensar en volver a besarla. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Prácticamente escupió la contraseña a la pared que guardaba la Sala Común de Slytherin y entró como una exhalación en el lugar. Echó un vistazo con los ojos entrecerrados y pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Pansy estaba sentada en un sillón verde esmeralda, con las rodillas dobladas y las piernas bajo el cuerpo, y leía con aire aburrido un gran libro de cuero negro. Draco fue hacía ella con rapidez, apartó el libro negro de un manotazo y agarrándola por la nunca, la obligó a incorporarse. Pansy alcanzó a soltar un gemido de sorpresa antes de que Draco la besara con urgencia, aplastando su boca contra la de ella. La chica tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a la túnica del Slytherin para no perder el equilibrio y caer contra el respaldo del sillón, y él le puso una mano en la espalda para atraerla más aún, con tanta fuerza que Pansy pensó que la partiría en dos. Pero lo prefería antes que quejarse o apartarse de él.

Draco se aferró a ella besándola con desesperación. Ella era la única que podía borrar todas las sensaciones que la sabelotodo había despertado en él. _Debía_ hacerlo. Ella le haría olvidar lo sucedido. Un único pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza: besando a Pansy encontraría la respuesta a por qué había besado a Granger. Ella le demostraría que había besado a Granger sólo por pura furia, como una manera de castigarla por haberle abofeteado. Le demostraría que sólo había encontrado los besos agradables objetivamente, que no habían despertado en él algo más profundo. Que no sentía una sensación de bienestar rayando la euforia entretejiéndose con su frustración por haber besado a la Gryffindor. Que no pensaba en Granger, deseando que fuera ella quien respondiera a sus besos en lugar de Pansy.

Pero Pansy no era Granger, y por mucho que inconscientemente su mente quisiera engañarle, algo en él la reconocía y la rechazaba, porque no era a quien quería besar. Pansy le besaba hábilmente, pero carecía de la dulzura con que Granger le había respondido. Él mandaba en el beso, Pansy sólo le seguía. En cambio Granger había logrado doblegarle poco a poco, hasta que él se rindió con armas mucho más potentes que la habilidad. Tampoco él la besaba de la misma manera en que había besado a Granger. Por mucho empeño que pusiera no era capaz de abstraerse y entregarse completamente, besaba a Pansy mecánicamente y pronto perdió interés y su mente fue por un camino distinto al de su cuerpo. Con Pansy sólo obtenía un placer agradable, el que Granger le proporcionó en cambio, era adictivo.

Llegado a ese punto, Draco abrió los ojos y dejó de besar a Pansy, a pesar de que ella no lo hizo. La soltó decepcionado y frustrado, y furioso consigo mismo y con ella, la apartó bruscamente. Pansy le miró desconcertada por unos segundos, como si la acabaran de despertar bruscamente de un sueño.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? —preguntó confusa. Él no se digno a contestar y frunciendo los labios en una mueca de rabia, se alejó de ella. Todos los alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común, oyeron el portazo que Draco Malfoy dio al cerrar la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

—"_Alas de murciélago_" —graznó Hermione frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

—¿Por qué estas tan alterada? —inquirió la Señora Gorda antes de apartarse para dejarle pasar. Hermione respondió con un bufido y entró en la Sala Común con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Ron, que estaba sentado con Harry y Ginny, le hizo señas para que se acercara a ellos, pero Hermione estaba demasiado enfadada para fingir que no le ocurría nada, así que negó con la cabeza y se marchó a su dormitorio.

Se sintió muy aliviada al ver que estaba vacío, y sin más dilación se arrojó sobre la cama con fuerza. Crookshanks corrió a subirse a la colcha color escarlata, y lanzando un maullido cariñoso, se acurrucó a su lado silenciosamente.

—Es un estúpido arrogante —farfulló estrujando la almohada entre sus manos. Crookshanks volvió la cabeza hacia ella como si la escuchara pero Hermione ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Estaba furiosa.

Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa y de una forma muy extraña. Había empezado huyendo de Malfoy, después se habían besado durante minutos y finalmente habían discutido. Aquello parecía una ensoñación ridícula e inverosímil. Apretó los dientes recordándolo todo y reviviendo la discusión, pero al hacerlo, no pudo evitar rememorar también los gloriosos minutos en que se estuvieron besando. Y así toda su ira desapareció, remplazada por un peso muerto de angustia en el pecho.

Él la había besado.

A ella.

A una sangre sucia.

Lejos de alegrarse, Hermione estaba muy preocupada. ¿Por qué la había besado? Era evidente que después de haberlo hecho, se había arrepentido profundamente, de lo contrario no la hubiera acusado de darle un filtro amoroso. Hubiera jurado que ni toda la amortentia del mundo seria suficiente para que él quisiera besarla, y en cierto sentido eso la había consolado, pues eso significaba que lo que sentía por él nunca llegaría a nada y terminaría por olvidarlo.

Pero ahora no sabía que pensar. No es que albergara ninguna esperanza de que él pudiera sentir nada especial por ella… ¿o sí? Hasta ese momento nunca lo había hecho pero ¿no era suficiente prueba que la hubiera besado? Y ahora que lo pensaba, a lo mejor no odiaba a Dewey, simplemente estaba celoso. Y eso explicaría también por qué estaba tan interesado en saber de quién estaba enamorada.

Se preguntó qué haría si Malfoy la correspondía y sintió miedo sólo de pensarlo. Ya era bastante malo haberse enamorado de él, llegar a estar con él seria aún peor. Soltó una risita tratando de aliviar la tensión, diciéndose a sí misma que lo sucedido la había afectado demasiado porque empezaba a tener ideas descabelladas.

Lo único que tenía claro es que debía olvidar a Malfoy. A parte de todos los defectos que podían atribuírsele y de que fuera un Slytherin, la había tratado muy mal. No sólo se había comportado con ella como si fuera una más de las muchachitas que suspiraban por él, tan desesperada que le había dado un filtro amoroso, sino que también había intentado engatusarla con sus besos, como si ella fuera débil y manejable. Había puesto todo su empeño en echarle la culpa a ella de que él la hubiera besado.

Hermione soltó un bufido sólo de pensarlo, pero después se dijo que el Slytherin podía pensar lo que se le antojara, en el fondo los dos sabían que él la había besado por libre voluntad. Y de qué manera... La habían besado en otras ocasiones, pero nunca así. La diferencia no estaba solo en la manera de besar, sino en lo que sus besos habían despertado en ella. No podía negar que los minutos en los que él la besó, habían sido sin duda increíbles.

Había sentido la punzada de los nervios, de la expectación, de la ilusión apostarse en su estomago, como si se hubiera tragado media docena de duendecillos de Cornualles que revoloteaban furiosamente en su interior. El corazón se le aceleró hasta latir casi dolorosamente, y sentía la sangre espesa en sus sienes. Pero también la había embargado una emoción dulce, muy dulce que no encontraba palabras exactas para describir. Era una mezcla de puro regocijo, de felicidad, de placer, como si todo su cuerpo quisiera sonreír. Había sido una sensación tan maravillosa...

Se movió para quedar boca arriba en su cama y acarició a Crookshanks con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, pensando que si para hacer un buen patronus se necesitaba un recuerdo feliz, en ese momento ella podría haber hecho uno que asustaría a todo Azkaban.

* * *

Hermione sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora mientras caminaba con Harry y Ron hacia las mazmorras. Tenían pociones con Slughorn lo que significaba que tendría que ver a Malfoy por primera vez desde lo sucedido el viernes en aquella clase. Se había pasado el fin de semana tratando de distraerse con sus amigos para no pensar en ello, pero no había tenido muy buenos resultados. Harry, Ron y Ginny habían notado que estaba en las nubes y los dos primeros, no habían parado de preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Ginny se había limitado a mirarla en silencio, con aire suspicaz.

Hermione se sentía muy culpable por no poder responderles sinceramente y tener que inventarse excusas. Eso le recordaba constantemente que lo que había hecho con Malfoy, lo que sentía por él, era algo imposible. Prohibido. Una traición.

Nadie lo entendería, porque ella era la primera que no podía hacerlo. No sabía qué veía en él, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era olvidarle cuanto antes y que lo que había sucedido, no volviera a ocurrir. Ya bastante mal había hecho, no pensaba empeorarlo más.

Se sintió culpable sólo de pensar en las veces que había sonreído a escondidas al recordar sus besos, las veces en que había dejado su mente volar siempre en la misma dirección: hacia él, las veces en que no había escuchado a Harry o Ron por estar pensando en Malfoy, las veces en que les había dado excusas sin sentido, las veces en las que les había repetido que no le pasaba nada hasta que esas palabras habían dejado de tener sentido. Le olvidaría y dejaría de sentirse de esa manera. Ya no seria una traidora que tenía que ocultar sus sentimientos y mentir a sus amigos. Seria simplemente ella, libre de ese peso invisible que le quitaba el sueño, el hambre y las ganas de sonreír. Ese amor mezclado con remordimientos y culpabilidad. Ese sentimiento tan elemental como su racionalidad, y que sin embargo la aplastaba hasta reducirla a una débil voz que de vez en cuando le susurraba al oído sin demasiada convicción y a la que ella había ignorado demasiadas veces.

Cuando entró en el aula con sus amigos, Malfoy ya estaba dentro sentado en su pupitre, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos clavados en la mesa. El corazón de Hermione se aceleró aún más al verle con el flequillo sobre los ojos y la mirada fija aunque vacía, parecía muy pensativo. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en ellos? Apretó su libro con fuerzas reprendiéndose mentalmente por pensar en ello, no le importaba. O más bien, no debería importarle.

No pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de soslayo antes de sentarse y se encontró con los ojos de Malfoy en ella. Y lo que vio fue pura furia gélida, una frialdad, una dureza que ni siquiera había visto antes con tal intensidad. Dejaba claro que la odiaba.

La chica apartó la mirada rápidamente, sintiéndose como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Pero ¿qué le importaba que después de besarla la mirara con tal desprecio? Mejor así, así le sería más fácil olvidarle, no sólo porque quererle estaba mal, sino porque no tenía ninguna posibilidad. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar sentir que algo en ella se marchitaba y quedaba reducido a cenizas. Una esperanza, una pequeña ilusión que a pesar de sus reticencias y de lo que le aconsejaba la razón, había atesorado en su interior a la vista de los acontecimientos. La ilusión de que a lo mejor, por muy improbable que fuera, él podría sentir algo por ella. Pero era evidente que no.

—¿Hermione? —la voz de Harry le obligó a abrir los ojos y volverse hacía él. Tanto Harry como Ron la observaban con preocupación, el profesor Slughorn también.

—Estoy bien —respondió y forzó una sonrisa que no le costó tanto como otras, después de todo se estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo —Sólo estaba repasando mentalmente lo que dimos en la clase anterior, profesor.

Aunque Slughorn pareció encantado con su respuesta, ni Harry ni Ron parecieron tan contentos.

* * *

Cuando al fin Slughorn dio la clase por terminada, Hermione se levantó con rapidez y recogió sus cosas para librarse cuanto antes de la presencia del Slytherin. Salió de la mazmorra seguida de sus amigos, pero se detuvo al ver al fondo del pasillo a un chico moreno de ojos verdes apoyado contra la pared y mirando distraídamente el techo.

Suspiró para sus adentros pensando que no le apetecía nada hablar con Ben ahora, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, así que se disculpó con Harry y Ron y fue hasta él.

—Hola Ben —le saludó. Él, había estado tan ocupado el observar el techo no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione había llegado a su lado y cuando la vio se sobresaltó tanto que casi se escurrió pared abajo. Rápidamente se incorporó y carraspeó para recobrar la compostura.

—Hola Hermione, quería hablar contigo... ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora? —preguntó rascándose la nuca con timidez.

—Bueno, yo... —se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que excusa darle, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra ella tan bruscamente que perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que agarrarse a Ben para no caer.

—¿Pero qué problema tienes? —espetó Ben mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Hermione con aire protector, mirando a alguien más allá de ella.

—Yo no tengo ninguno, Dewey —Hermione reconoció la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas, pero no tuvo fuerzas para volverse y se quedó quieta entre los brazos de Ben —De hecho, te he hecho un favor. Ahora tienes a la sangre sucia en tus brazos, ¿es lo que querías, no? Y esta es la única manera que tienes de conseguirlo.

Hermione sintió como todo el cuerpo de Ben se tensaba en torno al de ella y alzando el rostro hacía él, le susurró con voz insistente:

—Ignórale, Ben, por favor.

Draco observó con tensión como Dewey le miraba echando chispas por los ojos, pero en cuanto volvió el rostro hacia la sabelotodo, su expresión, su mirada y su cuerpo parecieron reblandecerse y sonrió tontamente antes de decirle que se fueran. Draco se tuvo que contentar con apretar la varita por debajo de su túnica porque Potter y Weasley pasaron junto a él con expresión amenazadora siguiendo a la parejita. Tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien.

A Dewey, o no, mejor a Granger. Ella tenía la culpa de todo. Había provocado a Dewey con la esperanza de que le respondiera y Granger volviera a enfadarse con él, pero ella le había mirado con ojos suplicantes y el Ravenclaw le había hecho caso como un corderito. Estúpido. Estúpidos los dos.

A Draco le hirvió la sangre sólo de pensar que estarían haciendo Dewey y Granger en ese momento y la odió por hacerle sentirse así.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_He vuelto jeje aqui esta el siguiente chapter :) Ya veis que después del beso, cada uno se ha ido por su lado y con pensamientos muy distintos pero con la misma conclusion: no pueden estar juntos. Yo sigo diciendo que Pansy se lo estaba pasando genial con la tonteria xD y ahora Ben vuelve al ataque, ¿qué querrá?_

_Os aviso que soy un poco enrrevesada xD ya lo iréis viendo._

_Creo que eso es todo, sólo agradeceros como siempre los reviews :) y las criticas constructivas. Y deciros xD que Hermione no volverá a llorar en una buena temporada xD y que los amigos de la chica saldrán un poquillo más en un futuro próximo._

_Eso es todo. Muchisisisisiisisisisisisimas gracias :) Este va por Vega por recomendar mi historia._

Con cariño, **Dry**_  
_


	12. Provocaciones y anhelos

**Capitulo XII: Provocaciones y anhelos (Editado)**

—¿Estás bien?

La voz de Ben resonó por los pasillos de fría piedra irrumpiendo con su eco en los pensamientos de Hermione. Le miró fijamente y tardó unos segundos en entender sus palabras.

—Sí —respondió finalmente, comprobó que ya se había acostumbrado tanto a mentir que era algo automático. Todo por culpa de Malfoy.

—Verás, Hermione, tengo la sensación de que... no sé, de que hace tiempo que me evitas. Desde que comenzamos el curso y me peleé con él estúpido de Malfoy, apenas me hablas y no me he atrevido a acercarme a ti en la biblioteca por eso mismo... —se detuvo y Hermione también lo hizo. Ben la miró fijamente con sus ojos verde hierba antes de continuar —¿Es qué...he hecho o dicho algo que...? ¿Estas así por la pelea que tuve con Malfoy?

—No me gustan las peleas —dijo y era verdad. Nunca las había soportado, y menos si eran por ella. Le había molestado tanto por Benjamin como por Malfoy que se hubiesen puesto a pelearse como dos gallitos ignorándola totalmente cuando se suponía que era el motivo de su discusión. No entendía por qué tenían que solucionarlo todo a base de maldiciones. De Malfoy no esperaba nada pero sintió que a Benjamin le importaba más su orgullo herido que lo que ella misma quisiera. Al menos eso era lo que se decía cuando se preguntaba a sí misma por qué se mostraba tan distante con él, aunque una vocecita traicionera, le sugería de vez en cuando, que tal vez se había puesto así con él porque pudo haber herido a Malfoy.

—Yo sólo quería defenderte, Hermione —respondió el Ravenclaw apenado.

—Lo sé, Benjamin. Sé que tu intención era buena... pero a Malfoy y a la gente como él, es mejor ignorarles...

—¿Cómo lo consigues? —preguntó Benjamin y en su tono había admiración —Siempre he admirado cómo eres capaz de ignorar a quienes se meten contigo y hacer como si no existieran, sin dejar que eso te afecte.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa rota. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era capaz de ignorar los comentarios de Malfoy, de hecho, le afectaban más de lo que nadie podía imaginarse. No había nada de admirable en ella.

—Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti —añadió el chico con el mismo tono. Hermione sintió como las mejillas le ardían y vio al Ravenclaw ruborizarse y rascarse la nuca avergonzado —En fin, ¿me perdonas?

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Ben.

—Entonces, ¿amigos?—preguntó tendiéndole una mano con aire expectante.

Hermione le sonrió antes de tomarla.

—Amigos.

* * *

Hermione suspiró con alivio al ver que la biblioteca estaba vacía a excepción de la presencia de la Sra. Pince, la bibliotecaria. Tampoco era de extrañar, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts aún estaban comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

Se sentó en la mesa de siempre, sintiendo que la paz que envolvía la biblioteca penetraba en ella tranquilizando sus nervios y suavizando su ánimo. Acababa de ver a Parkinson dándole de comer un pastelillo de menta a Malfoy para después soltar una risotada tonta. Ante esa escena, Hermione había dejado caer su tenedor y se había puesto en pie bruscamente sintiendo que su estomago se había cerrado por completo y que quería salir de allí.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces? —le había preguntado Harry.

—Voy a la biblioteca, nos veremos en el invernadero —respondió escuetamente y después se marchó antes de que ninguno pudiera replicarle nada. Y ahí estaba, sentada en la mesa de siempre y afortunadamente sin rastro de Malfoy, Dewey o cualquier persona que pudiera molestarla. Sacó una pluma, un botecito de tinta oscura y un rollo de pergamino y los colocó ordenadamente sobre la mesa de madera con docenas de marcas, como si la hubieran arañado en muchas ocasiones. A Hermione no le extrañaba que eso hubiera sucedido, pues ella misma comenzaba a quedarse sin uñas de clavarlas en la madera mientras estudiaba histéricamente. Untó la pluma en el tintero y antes de escribir, echó un vistazo a la entrada de la biblioteca, recelosa. Una gota de tinta negra resbaló desde el extremo de la pluma y se descompuso sobre el pergamino amarillento.

Malfoy estaba allí, bajo el dintel de la puerta, mirándola fijamente. Fue directo hacia ella, sin siquiera desviar la mirada un segundo y cuando llegó a su mesa, arrojó un libro azul sobre ella. Hermione se sobresaltó un poco mientras Malfoy apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa, una a cada lado de su libro provocando que algunos mechones platinos le cayeran sobre los ojos.

—¿Esperando a Dewey, Granger? —preguntó con una mueca burlona. Hermione decidió ignorarle y cogiendo su varita, golpeó con su punta sobre el manchón de tinta que desapareció de inmediato. Malfoy se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa, acercándose más a Hermione. Ella sabía que sólo trataba de intimidarla con su presencia y estuvo tentada de huir, pero en el último momento decidió cambiar de estrategia.

—¿Sigues pensando que usé un filtro amoroso contigo, Malfoy?

La chica pudo observar con satisfacción como él se retiraba momentáneamente desarmado, pero al cabo alzó una ceja con desprecio y volvió a inclinarse sobre la mesa.

—¿Es que porque crees que tienes al estúpido de Dewey detrás piensas que a los demás nos sucede lo mismo? —preguntó ásperamente —Pues te diré una cosa, sabelotodo: a nadie le interesas. Ni siquiera a Dewey, sólo te utiliza para que le ayudes a superar sus Extasis.

—Nunca he pensado que Dewey fuera detrás de mi —respondió ella llanamente, y era cierto. Sabia que sólo era amable con ella y si la había besado bajo el muérdago era porque era una estúpida costumbre navideña. Por eso después había salido corriendo y la había evitado durante días, para que ella no se hiciera falsas ilusiones.

Draco se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos midiéndola con la mirada y decidiendo si estaba tratando de tomarle el pelo o le hablaba en serio. Parecía sincera, ¿era que era posible que fuera tan imbécil que no hubiera percatado de que Dewey estaba loco por ella? Hizo una mueca irónica, era obvio que la respuesta era afirmativa. No se daría cuenta de que Dewey babeaba por ella ni aunque le propusiera matrimonio.

—Eres bastante estúpida, sabelotodo —dijo en tono de superioridad —Es evidente que ese bobalicón está loco por ti, el que necesite ayuda en los estudios es sólo es una excusa para acercarse a ti, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que nadie que sea tan imbécil podría haber llegado a séptimo? —preguntó con desprecio —Desde luego no es más que una vulgar artimaña, digna de un muggle, para acercarse a ti. Siempre te busca con cualquier excusa y nunca te quita los ojos de encima cuando estás cerca. Estuvo reuniendo durante días el valor para besarte debajo del muérdago —espetó, a cada palabra se iba acalorando más y había cerrado sus manos en puño apoyadas sobre la mesa —para luego escapar. Cobarde —escupió con desdén —Y se pone hecho un basilisco cada vez que me acerco a ti. Parece que se ha autonombrado tu guardián y tú, eres tan estúpida que crees que sólo le mueven motivos de nobleza y amistad, ¿verdad? —se mofó.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta cuando Malfoy finalizó su discurso. Nunca jamás le había oído hablar con tanto desprecio, con tanto encono, con tanto rencor, ni siquiera cuando se dirigía a ella a quien docenas de veces le había recordado el asco que le producía. Parecía que escupía cada palabra con puro odio y algo que no sabía identificar, algo parecido a ¿amargura? Y de cualquier modo, lo que si era obvio es que se había fijado en detalles de los que ella ni siquiera se había percatado, ¿significaba eso que había estado espiándoles? ¿Qué era eso de que Dewey estuvo durante días reuniendo el valor para besarla? ¿Cómo podría haber visto él que Benjamin la observaba sino estaba haciéndolo también él? ¿Cómo había notado que Benjamin solía buscarla?

—No sé si todos lo que me has dicho es motivo para pensar que Dewey está interesado mí o que lo estás tú —dijo sin pensar, y en cuanto escuchó sus propias palabras enrojeció. ¿Ella insinuándole a Malfoy que podía sentir algo por ella? Ya sólo pensarlo era descabellado, pero decírselo a él, no tenía lugar.

Draco se tensó de inmediato y palideció aún más, dándole a su rostro un aire atormentado y frágil. Casi se echó a temblar de la furia y el corazón le latía más veloz que el aleteo de Fwooper. Sintió una punzada de pánico irracional, como poseído por una sensación de peligro inminente, y su cerebro comenzó a pensar con rapidez. ¿Cómo se sentía? ¿Indignado, insultado? ¿Furioso? ¿Asustado? Pensó rápidamente en qué reacción borraría cualquier duda acerca de sus sentimientos hacia la sangre sucia, y cuando la encontró, la miró fijamente durante unos instantes con expresión seria y después... se echó a reír.

Hermione sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada cuando vio como el Slytherin rompía a reír a carcajadas y golpeaba la mesa con los puños para acentuar lo gracioso que le había resultado el comentario.

Era consciente de que había dicho una estupidez, pero a pesar de ello, el sonido de cada risa era como una correa que se ataba a su corazón cada vez más fuerte, exprimiéndolo hasta que se quedara seco. Se sintió tan humillada porque la idea de que pudiera sentir algo por ella le resultara tan jocosa e hilarante, que se puso en pie rápidamente y metió desordenadamente el pergamino y la pluma en su mochila, cerró el bote de tinta antes de introducirlo también, y sin mirar ni un instante al Slytherin, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él.

—Puedes llegar a ser muy graciosa, Granger —la melosa voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas la paralizó —Nunca había escuchado nada tan ridículo —soltó una carcajada cruel y Hermione se estremeció aún de espaldas a él —Aunque no dudo que eso es lo que te gustaría.

Malfoy avanzó hasta llegar a su altura, y cuando lo hizo, se colocó delante de la chica y la miró muy fijamente con sus ojos de hielo.

—¿Verdad, Granger? —preguntó en un susurro —Porqué eres tú la que está loca por mí. Bienvenida al club —concluyó con presunción.

Hermione sintió como temblaba incontroladamente, pero no de nervios, sino de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Como si fuera una más de esas muchachitas suspirantes y temblorosas que le miraban con admiración cada vez que pasaba con su expresión altiva por los pasillos. Como si sólo tuviera que chascar los dedos para que ella cayera a sus pies. Como un arrogante y engreído que era.

—No me hagas reír tú —le espetó ofendida —Te recuerdo que fuiste tú él que me besaste a mi.

La expresión presumida se borró en el acto del rostro del Slytherin y su mirada se endureció, hasta parecer pedazos de hielo que la perforaban.

—¿Y te gustaría que volviera a hacerlo, no Granger? —preguntó con un tono demasiado frío y cortante para ser sugerente —Reconócelo —insistió casi con resentimiento —soy yo de quien estás enamorada, era de mí de quien hablabas en la carta que escribiste para Krum.

Hermione se sintió descubierta y vulnerable. Él lo sabía o al menos parecía estar muy seguro de saberlo. Le miró desesperada, deseando que el suelo de la biblioteca se abriera a sus pies y la tragara para siempre. Era obvio lo que ella sentía, Hermione sabía que ya lo había sospechado desde que leyó la carta pero después de cómo se había derretido en sus labios, al Slytherin no debía de haberle quedado ninguna duda de ello. Le miró incapaz de hablar, y vio como una mueca presuntuosa y vanidosa se formaba en su cara, borrando la frialdad de sus ojos y sustituyéndola por un brillo extraño...casi malicioso. Todo en él, desde su postura hasta su mirada, indicaban su seguridad en sí mismo, y por su expresión se deducía que estaba muy satisfecho consigo mismo y que esperaba que en cualquier instante la chica se arrojara a sus brazos para confesarle su profundo amor por él.

La Gryffindor abrió la boca buscando unas palabras que gritarle, pero estaba tan indignada que ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar. Cómo le odiaba. Odiaba esa expresión de ser el rey del mundo, odiaba esa seguridad de ser deseado, odiaba su egolatría y su narcisismo. ¿Cómo una persona podía estar tan pagada de sí misma?

—Oh, no te des tantos aires —le dijo al fin, enfadada —No eres tanto como te crees, ¿sabes? No eres tan guapo, ni tan atlético ni tan maravilloso como piensas —le apuntó amenazadoramente con su índice —Ni tampoco tan buen jugador de quidditch o tan buen mago.

Hermione observó con cierto placer como Malfoy se enfurecía y apretaba los labios y los puños, asesinándola con la mirada. Al menos también le había herido, aunque sólo fuera en su orgullo.

—¿Y Dewey si lo es? —preguntó con la voz tan impregnada de desprecio que ni siquiera arrastró las palabras.

—¿Dewey? —repitió Hermione sorprendida, ¿qué tenía que ver Dewey con todo eso?

—Sí, el imbécil de tu amiguito. ¿Él sí que es guapo, atlético y maravilloso? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír —dijo con frío sarcasmo —No es más que un paleto lleno de músculos y sin ningún cerebro ni atractivo. Necesita la ayuda de una hija de muggles para aprobar y en su último partido de quidditch perdió el oído izquierdo. ¿Y tú crees que es mejor que yo? Dime una cosa, Granger —dio un paso al frente de manera que las puntas de sus pies rozaron los de la chica y sus rostros quedaron muy próximos —¿También besa mejor que yo? —preguntó en un susurro que a Hermione le heló la sangre y le calentó los labios. La chica cerró los ojos y tragó sonoramente, mientras sentía como las piernas le temblaban bajo la túnica negra. Dios, esa pregunta la había destrozado.

—¿Te gustaría que volviera a besarte...Hermione? —insistió con voz susurrante y los labios entreabiertos muy cerca de la boca de la chica.

Tocada y hundida. Hermione prácticamente se estaba derritiendo ante la proximidad de la boca del chico a la suya, sólo tenía que alzar un poco el rostro para que sus labios se rozaran, para volver a sentir que le bebía el alma. Para volver a experimentar ese calor, esa sensación de felicidad con gotas de dulzura. Pero su últimamente olvidada voz de la razón se hizo oír entre la neblina placentera y esperanzada que obnubilaba sus pensamientos. Eso era lo que Draco quería, que ella le besara a él para así demostrarle que era él quien tenía el poder, que era ella quien le buscaba. Él provocaba, ella anhelaba.

Si cedía a sus sentimientos, a sus deseos, a la necesidad urgente de besarle, le estaría dando la razón, demostrándole una vez más que estaba enamorada de él. Y ya bastante lo sospechaba él. No podía confirmárselo.

Se quedó muy quieta durante unos instantes mirándole a los ojos, y después, muy lentamente retrocedió, y aunque él en ningún momento la había sujetado, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que la retenía con su mirada. Forcejeando contra esa fuerza invisible que la inmovilizaba, se alejó un par de pasos sintiendo como el efecto de la cercanía del chico se atenuaba poco a poco. Parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces y se sintió más despierta y dueña de sí misma, entonces le miró seriamente.

—No voy a volver a besarte, Malfoy —dijo con voz serena, y ciertamente esa era su intención por muy difícil que fuera llevarla a cabo —Y no me interesas. Eres demasiado egocéntrico para hacerlo.

No fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras le mentía, así que en cuanto dijo la última palabra, Hermione se dio media vuelta y se alejó entre las estanterías. Salió de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás una sola vez.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, creo que el titulo del capitulo resume bastante bien lo que ha pasado xD Primero Hermione y Ben se han amigado gracias a Draco, y después este ha ido a tocarle las narices en la biblioteca. Yo creo que si fuera Hermione, le hubiera pegado un puñetazo y después le hubiera dado un beso xD pero ella es más fuerte que yo...y ha resistido a la tentación. Por lo menos ahora tiene algo que echarle en cara porqué fue él quien la besó..._

_Hmmm, sólo decir que las intuiciones de algunas de vosotras, esta bien encaminadas pero no doy más pistas ;) jajaj_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

Con cariño, **Dry**_  
_


	13. Verde hierba

**Capitulo XIII: Verde hierba (Editado)  
**

Draco se quedó parado mirando como la Gryffindor se alejaba, combatiendo el impulso de ir tras ella para besarla hasta que se derritiera en sus brazos de nuevo y demostrarle así que los dos sabían que mentía cuando decía que él no le interesaba. Pero eso podía ser peligroso y la Sra. Pince se acercaba atraída por su discusión. Con una mueca rabiosa, recogió el libro azul que había arrojado sobre la mesa en la que antes se había sentado Granger y se alejó ante la airada bibliotecaria.

No seguiría a Granger, llegado el momento seria ella la que fuera a él, de eso estaba seguro. Y entonces se tragaría sus palabras.

Sonrió maliciosamente al pensarlo y cuando sintió una sensación muy agradable extenderse por su cuerpo, se dijo que se debía solamente a su vanidad halagada. Aunque ella no lo reconociera, él la atraía. Podía verlo en sus ojos, podía sentir la reacción de su cuerpo cada vez que él se acercaba, había percibido el temblor de sus labios cuando habló de besarla.

Pero era orgullosa y por eso se negaba a aceptarlo. Bien, ya se encargaría él de obligarla a hacerlo.

Sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de verdad.

* * *

A Hermione aún le hervía la sangre cuando llegó a... a decir verdad, la chica no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. En su huída precipitada simplemente había empezado a andar, a subir escaleras y recorrer pasillos hasta llegar a un punto indefinido perdido en la inmensidad de Hogwarts.

Perdida.

Así se sentía, y en más de un sentido. Todavía temblaba de los nervios y se sentía alterada y anhelante. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor frío y su túnica se le pegaba humedecida a la espalda. Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca de volver a sucumbir.

Se golpeó con la palma de una mano en la frente, reprendiéndose mentalmente por su debilidad. Si hubiera cedido a sus deseos, a sus sentimientos, a sus anhelos, ahora mismo estaría enredada al cuerpo de Malfoy besándole con desesperación.

Al menos, en el último segundo había sido capaz de reaccionar y de salvar un poco su orgullo. Le había demostrado que... ¿qué? ¿Qué le había demostrado? Se había resistido sí, pero no sabía si seria capaz de volver a hacerlo, y a parte de eso, lo único que había hecho era mentirle a la cara pero con los ojos fijos en el suelo. A decir verdad no guardaba mucha esperanza de que el Slytherin la hubiera creído, después de todo él era el experto en el arte de mentir y ocultar. Ella no.

Pero ahora eso ya no le importaba. Le resultaba cruelmente gracioso que eso que antes la había aterrado tanto, ahora careciera de trascendencia. Le traía sin cuidado realmente si Malfoy sabía que estaba enamorada de él y si la torturaba y hostigaba por eso, lo único que la preocupaba era que él pudiera corresponderla de alguna manera, o al menos de besarla, aunque fuera sólo por puro ego. Sí, si él la besara sería tan sólo para demostrarle lo que los dos sabían, no porque sintiera ningún deseo de hacerlo. De hecho, Hermione estaba segura de que después de que se hubieran besado en aquella aula perdida, él se habría lavado la boca de tal manera que los padres de ella habrían estado orgullosos.

Hombres, farfulló. Aunque sabía que no se trataba de todos los hombres. Se trataba de _él_. Sólo él seria capaz de hacer algo que le producía desagrado tan sólo por la satisfacción de humillarla, de doblegarla... de enamorarla aún más. Ni en sus peores pesadillas había esperado que Malfoy reaccionara así al saber o intuir sus sentimientos. Unos meses atrás hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego a que se reiría de ella hasta llorar, de que se mofaría y burlaría constantemente. Jamás esperó que le pusiera la miel en los labios, que la tentara a besarle.

Todo aquello no le gusta nada. ¿Por qué Malfoy se comportaba así? Nada encajaba, todo parecía haberse vuelto un sin sentido. Ella se había vuelto loca, y por lo que parecía, Malfoy también.

* * *

Hermione se despidió en el hall de Harry, Ron y Ginny. Ellos iban hacia el campo de quidditch para uno de sus entrenamientos semanales y entonces ella podía disfrutar de unas horas de tranquilidad sin tener que haber puesto cualquier excusa o haber mentido para lograrlas. Se colocó la tira de la mochila sobre el hombro y echó a andar a paso tranquilo hacia la biblioteca, aunque en su interior su corazón latía violentamente de nervios y expectación. Ir a la biblioteca se había convertido en un autentico peligro.

Antes ese lugar había sido su santuario, su refugio, a donde acudir cuando quería tranquilidad. Era cierto que durante cuarto curso y con la asistencia asidua de Viktor Krum y su club de fans esa tranquilidad se había visto alterada, pero después de que el Torneo de los tres Magos finalizara, todo había regresado a la normalidad. Ni Ron, ni Harry, Ginny, Neville o Luna solían acudir a ella, excepto en época de exámenes y sólo ante la insistencia de la castaña.

Y desde luego, Draco Malfoy no solía pasarse por allí. Hermione no recordaba haberle visto en la biblioteca más que en un par de ocasiones hasta ese séptimo curso. Pero eso era antes, antes de que el mundo se hubiera vuelto del revés. Ahora acudía a ella casi tanto como la Gryffindor, y aunque cuando Hermione llegara él no estuviera allí, nunca sabía cuando podría aparecer de improvisto. Después de su último encuentro allí, no habían pasado más que un par de días, pero cada vez que había visto a Malfoy en clase o por los pasillos, éste le había lanzando una mirada que la inquietaba. La había mirado con astucia, casi con el asomo de una sonrisa en los labios, como si supiera algo que ella no, y desde luego parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Hermione nunca había guardado demasiadas esperanzas de que después de haberle rechazado, él creyera que no le interesaba, por eso no era el aire arrogante y ufano con el que la miraba lo que hacia que las piernas le temblaran. Era ese brillo oculto y sagaz, perseverante, que había descubierto en el iris de hielo de sus ojos.

Tragó grueso tratando de no pensar en ello, y colocándose de nuevo la tira de la mochila con impaciencia, llegó hasta la biblioteca. Titubeó un poco antes de entrar, pero cuando lo hizo comprobó con alivio que Malfoy no estaba a la vista. Por si acaso, decidió sentarse en la mesa más alejada y oculta que pudo encontrar, y después de sacar un par de libros, se sentó.

Estudió durante cerca de una hora sintiéndose a cada segundo más absorbida, más tranquila, disfrutando de nuevo del estudio como tiempo atrás. Pasó página con una sonrisa suave en los labios y entonces ahogó un grito de sorpresa y de pánico.

Malfoy estaba allí, dirigiéndose a su mesa con paso decidido y aire sereno. Se sentó en la silla que había frente a la de la castaña y abrió un libro sobre la mesa, no demostrando haberse percatado de la expresión de la muchacha a excepción quizás de un breve rictus de sonrisa en sus labios. Después se recostó tranquilamente sobre el respaldo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás, cruzó los brazos y fijó sus ojos entornados en la chica que tenía en frente.

Hermione tuvo que reprimirse para no estremecerse. La última vez que él había hecho eso, habían acabado besándose poco inocentemente. Todos sus instintos le pedían que huyera, la parte más primitiva de su ser estaba aterrorizada, pero no pensaba darle el gusto. Tenía que mostrarse firme ante él, no demostrarle el poderoso efecto que su cercanía tenía sobre ella. Ella siempre había sido muy racional, excepto cuando se trataba de él, pero si quería olvidarle, evitarle, debía serlo en todos los aspectos. Pasó página y siguió leyendo, perfecta, totalmente consciente de la mirada abrasadora y a la vez helada que Malfoy le dirigía.

Pronto comprobó que no era capaz de leer nada y se puso aún más nerviosa. Ella siempre había acudido a los libros para encontrar respuestas, creía que encontraría la solución a cualquier problema en uno de los miles de tomos que había en la biblioteca. Pero cuando se trataba de él, no podía refugiarse en sus libros y eso era lo que más la asustaba. Siempre se sentía insegura con él cerca, torpe, insignificante, como una niña asustadiza. Y odiaba que la hiciese sentir así.

Huir de él no seria ninguna solución, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo podía alejarle de ella o al menos lograr que su presencia no la alterara así?

Quizás debería acostumbrarse a ella. Sí. O al menos ser capaz de soportarla.

Tomada esa resolución, se sintió más aliviada, más ligera, más capaz de ignorarle. Él la provocaba, pues bien, ella no pensaba huir. Le haría frente.

Si quería sentarse en la misma mesa que ella, adelante. Si quería pasarse las tardes en la biblioteca, que lo hiciera. Ella tenía su vida y él no pintaba nada en ella, así había sido y así debía ser. Aunque no era capaz de leer nada, pasaba las hojas cada cierto tiempo como si estuviera estudiando completamente ajena a la presencia del Slytherin. Le estaba irritando y podía percibirlo con deleite. Él estaba cada vez más rígido, hacía todo el ruido que podía, no paraba de pasar hojas, carraspeaba de vez en cuando o suspiraba con fuerza.

Draco comenzaba a enfurecerse. Ella le estaba ignorando a propósito. ¿Cómo podía permanecer así, tan serena, tan tranquila como si él no estuviera frente a ella? Debería haber salido corriendo o estar temblando de nervios, así él hubiera comprobado cuanto la afectaba.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándolo, con brusquedad. ¿Es qué ella no iba a hacer nada? Cerró el libro de golpe con un fuerte sonido que rebotó en las paredes de piedra de toda la biblioteca provocando que la Sra. Pince diera un respingo en su asiento y lo mirara con censura, pero la Gryffindor no se movió un ápice y bostezó con aburrimiento. Draco tuvo tentaciones de sujetarla por los hombros y agitarla hasta que le mirara y gritara pidiendo auxilio, así al menos sabría que existía para ella. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Él sabía que ella estaba loca por él ¿o no? Todo encajaba, la carta a Krum, aquellos besos, la manera en que temblaba cuando él se acercaba… ¿Era posible que se hubiera equivocado?

No. Ella era suya.

Se detuvo en seco al pasar una página cuando las repercusiones de ese pensamiento se extendieron por su mente. ¿Suya? ¿Para qué iba a querer él que fuera suya? No era digna siquiera de ser su mascota. Era sólo una asquerosa sangre sucia, una vulgar hija de muggles, una insufrible sabelotodo. La estudiante perfecta, la amiga perfecta, la prefecta perfecta. La mujer perfecta, pensó con repugnancia.

Era una criatura inferior, deplorable. No le llegaba ni a la suela de sus botas. ¿Y qué si le ignoraba? Le traía sin cuidado. Que siguiera escondiendo su nariz detrás de los libros, a él no le importaba. Iba a levantarse y dejar de perder el tiempo cuando vio a Dewey entrar en la biblioteca con un par de libros bajo el musculoso brazo.

Draco se tensó y apretó las mandíbulas cuando vio como el Ravenclaw se aproximaba a la mesa alternando su cara de imbécil extasiado con la de imbécil enfadado según miraba a la Gryffindor o a él.

El alivio que sintió Hermione fue tan grande al ver ese rostro familiar y amigo dirigiéndose a su mesa, que hubiera ido corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarlo. Benjamin se acercó lentamente a la mesa, fulminó con la mirada al Slytherin y después sentó junto a Hermione, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó y la chica se fijó en que sus ojos verde hierba brillaban con fuerza. ¿Siempre habían tenido ese color de hierba recién cortada? ¿O es que nunca se había fijado hasta ese momento?

—Hola, Ben —respondió ella suavemente, en esos momentos la presencia de Malfoy parecía tan sólo un nubarrón oscuro en la inmensidad del cielo.

—Me preguntaba... bueno... —Benjamin se rascó la nuca distraídamente y miró de reojo a Malfoy que apretaba las manos por debajo de la mesa muerto de rabia. Un casi imperceptible tic se reflejó en la parte derecha de su mandíbula —¿Te importaría si damos un paseo?

—¡Me encantaría! —exclamó ella, agradeciendo la salida que el Ravenclaw le proponía, así se libraría de Malfoy. Cuando vio como Ben enrojecía un poco se dio cuenta de que se había mostrado demasiado ansiosa, pero no le importó. Le sonrió radiante mientras recogía su libro y se echaba la mochila al hombro. Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada al Slytherin cuando abandonó la mesa acompañada del capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw, si lo hubiera hecho, lo que había en los ojos de Malfoy la habría perseguido hasta en sus sueños.

* * *

Ben y Hermione salieron hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts para dar un paseo. A lo lejos podían ver el campo de quidditch en el que en esos instantes estaba el equipo de Gryffindor y en la dirección opuesta el gran lago. Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo al recordar lo que había sucedido ahí unos meses atrás. Entonces todo había estado nevado, pero ahora hacía un par de semanas que toda la nieve se había derretido. Ya estaban en Febrero.

—¿Tienes frío?

La voz suave de Benjamin sacó a la Gryffindor de sus pensamientos y le miró en silencio durante unos segundos dejando que sus palabras cobraran sentido.

—En realidad... —comenzó, pero el Ravenclaw ya se había quitado su capa y se la estaba echando por los hombros. Con mucho cuidado, como si ella fuera algo delicado y precioso, se la abrochó al cuello y alisó la tela sobre sus brazos, asegurándose de que la joven quedara bien tapada. Después le colocó la capucha, apartando para ello algunos mechones de pelo castaño y acercándose más a Hermione. La chica trató de identificar lo que le producía la cercanía de Benjamin. Cuando Malfoy estaba cerca ella se sentía nerviosa y tensa, en cambio con Ben se sentía cómoda, a gusto. Lo cual, después de todo lo sucedido, era un gran alivio. Agradable.

Ben se apartó lentamente cuando acabó la labor y como si hubiera estado demasiado ocupado como para ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba de la Gryffindor, enrojeció profundamente, pero no se apartó.

—Hermione... —susurró él, y ella sintió que nunca habían pronunciado su nombre con tanto anhelo.

—¿Si, Ben?—preguntó ella lentamente, mirándole a los ojos.

—Mañana...bueno, mañana es San Valentín...

Hermione tuvo que ocultar el asomo de una sonrisa. A pesar de ser tan atractivo, tan grande, tan popular, Benjamin no tenía nada de arrogancia. Era tímido y le costaba lanzarse, pero siempre era dulce, atento y considerado con ella. Y había algo en su mirada que la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma. Sentirse especial. Sólo una persona la había mirado así: Viktor Krum.

Había pensado detenidamente en las palabras que Malfoy le había dicho en la biblioteca acerca de los sentimientos de Dewey por ella. Hermione siempre había sido bastante suspicaz para detectar ese tipo de cosas cuando se trataba de los demás, pero era demasiado humilde para tener la misma intuición cuando se trataba de ella. No obstante, no era tonta. Sabía que a Benjamin le gustaba, aunque fuera un poco. Recordó el beso bajo el muérdago y pensó que no había sido desagradable, pero entonces ella había estado demasiado sorprendida para responderle. Quizás si él la besara ahora, ella le correspondería. Quizás si se enamoraba de Ben, podría olvidar a Malfoy.

Quizás, no, _ojalá_.

—La respuesta es sí —acotó ella.

—¿Qué...

—Bueno, ibas a invitarme a ir contigo al Salón de Madame Pudipié mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella arrepintiéndose de haberse adelantado a los acontecimientos. Al día siguiente, coincidiendo con San Valentín, se había programado una salida a Hogsmeade. Harry y Ron iban a ir con Ginny y Lavender al Salón de Madame Pudipié, un salón de té al que solían acudir las parejas. —Aunque, perdona. ¡uizás tu no querías decir eso y yo no quiero que...

Se interrumpió cuando Ben le puso un dedo en los labios. Hermione le miró con las mejillas arreboladas y entonces él sonrió. Para la mayoría de las alumnas de Hogwarts, Benjamin Dewey era un chico atractivo con sus grandes ojos verdes y ese cuerpo de atleta. Sin embargo, cuando sonreía tenía algo especial, era como si sonriera con cada poro de su piel, con una dulzura que le hacía parecer aún más guapo. Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez de que lo encontraba guapo, mucho.

También se dio cuenta de que él iba a besarla. Y desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Hmmm a esto me referia cuando decia que algunas de vosotras estabais bastante acertadas con vuestras suposiciones. Parecer se que Ben Alias Imbecil Bocalicón xD y Hermione, van a besarse... de momento van a ir juntos al Salón de Madame Pudipie. ¿Cómo se lo tomará Malfoy?_

_Se aceptan tomatazos y amenazas xD jajaja_

_Sé que a casi nadie le gusta Ben, pero es muy riquín el pobrecito. Y me viene bien para hacer sufrir un poco a Draco, ya lo veréis...jajaja (risa diabólica)._

_Eso es todo por esta vez. Sólo agradeceros muchisimo los reviews que me dejais :) Me encanta leerlos, cuanto mas largo mejor ;) y bienvenidas las nuevas incorporaciones._

_Espero que la historia no os decepcione._

_Cuidaos mucho y muchisimas gracias por todo!_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	14. El salón de Madame Pudipie

**Capitulo XIV: El salón de madame pudipié (Editado)  
**

Benjamin se acercó a sus labios despacio, pero con seguridad y cuando los posó sobre la boca de Hermione, ella no estaba sorprendida, sino esperanzada. Fue un beso tierno y suave. Benjamin apenas le rozó la boca en un primer momento, pero después sujetó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo. Hermione entreabrió sus labios y con suavidad, Benjamin tomó su boca. Se besaron durante unos largos y agradables segundos, pero cuando el Ravenclaw se apartó, Hermione comprobó con cierta decepción que no sentía nada parecido a lo que experimentó cuando Malfoy la besó. Le maldijo para sus adentros con la sensación de que después de haberle besado a él jamás podría sentir nada similar con otra persona. Era como si la hubiera dejado marcada con una huella invisible. Era como si después de ese beso, ella fuera suya y de nadie más.

Hermione sintió que los ojos le picaban de la rabia, no quería sentir eso, no por él. Quería olvidarle, sentir lo que él la hacía sentir pero con otra persona. Con Dewey, con quien fuera. Pero no con él.

—¿Hermione? —Benjamin la miraba con preocupación. Hermione le miró a los ojos. Quería sentir pasión, _con él, por él_. Quería besarle hasta que él le sacara de la cabeza a cualquier otro.

—Bésame—le rogó con desesperación. Ben pareció sorprendido por unos segundos pero después la miró seriamente, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Esta vez profundizó el beso, traspasando las barreras de la suavidad y la delicadeza, permitiéndose por una vez no contenerse. Hermione sintió la lengua de Ben buscando la suya y acudió a su encuentro con avidez, se moría por sentir un resquicio de lo que había sentido con Malfoy. Se entregó al beso con un abandono, con una desesperación que Benjamin nunca había conocido. Había algo que la atormentaba y él lo percibía, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerla olvidarlo a fuerza de besos. La estrechó con más fuerza y ladeó su rostro sobre el de ella, cambiando el ángulo del beso. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y se apretó contra él como si fuera su salvación.

Y en silencio rogó porque lo fuera.

* * *

Malfoy observó las siluetas entrelazadas que se perfilaban sobre los verdes prados contra el horizonte anaranjado que anunciaba la próxima caída de la noche. Retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de la ventana a través de la cual había observado la escena, tambaleándose como si le hubieran golpeado, y en realidad así se sentía, como si una maza enorme le hubiera golpeado el pecho. O algo peor, algo punzante que le había atravesado el corazón, impidiéndole latir.

Se apoyó contra la pared de piedra con un único pensamiento, con una única imagen en mente. Dewey y Granger besándose.

_Besándose_.

No era un torpe beso robado bajo el muérdago. Era un beso de verdad. Ella le había correspondido y le había echado las manos al cuello como días atrás lo había hecho con él.

En Navidades, Dewey la había besado y después había huido cobardemente. Pero ahora, a juzgar por lo agarrados y próximos que estaban, no tenía intención ninguna de marcharse.

No quería seguir mirando, _no podía hacerlo_.

Como una exhalación se alejó por el pasillo, sin ningún rumbo fijo. Demonios, se sentía muy débil, como si acabara de recibir una impresión muy fuerte y aún no se hubiera recobrado. Después de caminar durante un par de minutos, se dio cuenta de que parecía un idiota. Él era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no huían, no escapaban como niños asustados.

Y él no estaba asustado. No. Estaba furioso.

La cólera, la pura rabia, parecían carcomerle las entrañas, como un ácido corrosivo que todo corrompía y contaminaba. Podía sentir perfectamente la oleada de furia extendiéndose por su cuerpo, abarcando todas sus extremidades, su mente. Veía todo a través de una neblina roja y su corazón bombeaba sangre a demasiada velocidad. Sólo podía ver una y otra vez a la sangre sucia rindiéndose a los brazos del Ravenclaw.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¿Cómo podía haber besado a Dewey después de haberle besado a él?

_¿Cómo podía besar a alguien que no fuera él?_

Toda su sangre burbujeaba, hervía, clamaba. Exigía algo. Que estrangulara y machacara a alguien, pero el problema es que no sabía a cual de los dos odiaba más.

Escupió una maldición.

Y entonces lo oyó, una carcajada metálica, no humana. Había una armadura al fondo del pasillo, una armadura que tintineaba sacudida por una risa burlona. Una maldita armadura se estaba riendo de él. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

En una milésima de segundo ya estaba frente a la armadura y al segundo siguiente, ésta ya estaba tirada en el suelo, dividida en varias piezas. Pero aún así no se contentó, y golpeó y pateó el plaquín, el escudo y cada una de las piezas de metal hasta abollarlas y aplastarlas. Veía todo rojo y escupía insultos a cada golpe, sintiendo un leve alivio al hundir la punta de su bota contra el metal y deformarlo. Mientras la destrozaba, el casco no paraba de soltar grotescos gemidos metálicos que le enfurecían aún más. Cogió el dichoso casco y lo golpeó contra la pared de piedra una y otra vez, con un gran estruendo de roca y acero. Cuando éste no fue más que una masa abollada y encogida de metal, la dejó caer al suelo con desdén.

Se apartó el flequillo platino que había caído sobre sus ojos durante su ataque de furia y entonces vio el cuadro que había junto a la armadura lleno magos y brujas, apiñados en un almenara y observándole con asombro y cierta censura. La docena de magos y brujas soltaron grititos e improperios cuando el joven descolgó el cuadro y rompió el lienzo golpeándolo contra su rodilla. Después arrojó el marco muy lejos y respiró hondamente un par de veces tratando de calmarse.

Ahora que el ataque de furia había pasado se sentía de nuevo débil, vulnerable, derrotado. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo, hundiendo el rostro entre sus hombros. El flequillo cayó a ambos lados de su rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en la piedra del suelo hasta que se volvió una masa ocre borrosa.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué se había puesto así?

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto haber visto a la sangre sucia y al imbécil sordo besándose?

La respuesta le vino muy clara a la mente, dejándole un sabor amargo y desagradable en la boca. Celos. Sentía celos. Él. Un Malfoy.

Estaba celoso de un grandullón de escasa inteligencia y sin un oído porqué había besado, _estaba besando_, a una sangre sucia.

Cerró las manos en puño sobre la piedra, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de pelear con ese sentimiento que jamás debía haber existido en su interior. Era Draco Malfoy de Slytherin. Su padre era un mortífago, su madre descendía de los Black. Eran sangre pura con un linaje que se remontaba por más de cinco siglos, de magos limpios con hijos limpios. Era poderoso, oscuro, astuto. Era malvado.

Él no podía sentir celos por una sangre sucia. Era imposible, irreal, ilógico. Y sin embargo, estaba ahí y tenía la amarga sensación de que ahora que había descubierto que sentía celos, no podría olvidarlo ni negárselo nunca más.

Trató de decirse que eso no significaba nada. ¿Y qué si sentía celos? No tenía por qué significar que sintiera nada por ella, ¿verdad?

—Draco... ¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Draco se puso en pie y se volvió lentamente con aire desafiante, no temía a Snape.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —insistió el profesor sacando su varita para arreglar los desperfectos. Malfoy le miró fijamente y después de unos segundos se encogió de hombros. Aún estaba rabioso y no de humor para rendirle cuentas a ningún profesor, ni siquiera a Severus Snape.

—Tal vez... si me cuentas lo que ha ocurrido —sugirió Snape sin perder la paciencia con voz meliflua y lisonjera —pueda librarte del castigo. ¡Reparo!

Mientras la armadura se recogía, recomponía y recolocaba en su lugar original como si nunca hubiera sido golpeada y pateada, Draco se no se movió ni dejó de mirar a Snape.

—Draco... —el tono de voz de Snape delataba que estaba impacientándose —Cuéntame qué ha sucedido...

—¡Severus! ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó la severa voz de la profesora McGonagall acercándose por el pasillo con los tacones de aguja de sus botas repicando en la piedra del suelo y los ojos fijos en el cuadro destrozado con jirones de lienzo colgando tétricamente. En el silencio reinante, McGonagall paseó sus ojos de Snape a Malfoy, deteniéndose en este último.

—¿Has sido tú, Malfoy?— preguntó con tono acusador. Draco se limitó a alzar el rostro con arrogancia y apretó los labios con desdén —Severus, confío en que le castigues y le quites algunos puntos a su casa, así el muchacho aprenderá a no destrozar el mobiliario de Hogwarts.

—Minerva, no creo que sea necesario que... —comenzó Snape mirando a Draco con irritación.

—Prohibirle ir mañana a Hogsmeade estaría bien —continuó la profesora ignorando a su compañero. Snape miró durante unos instantes a Draco, al que parecía traerle sin cuidado que lo castigaran o no, y luego suspiró con resignación fulminando al chico con la mirada.

—Está bien. Mañana no irás a Hogsmeade, Malfoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros de nuevo con aire indiferente.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta se alejó por el pasillo con paso seguro.

* * *

Hermione se despidió de Luna después de que esta le hubiera pedido por enésima vez que no asistiera al Salón de Madame Pudipié pues, tal y como había publicado en primicia el Quisquilloso, en realidad era una tapadera de donde sacaban fondos para financiar a los Elzorhais, unos pequeños duendes que se dedicaban a poner pica pica en la ropa interior de la gente; y con tranquilidad se dirigió al Salón, donde ya estarían Harry y Ron con Ginny y Lavender. Donde, Benjamin Dewey la estaría esperando.

Trató de analizar que la hacía sentir esa idea, pero no estaba muy segura. Después de haberle besado de esa manera el día anterior, no había sacado nada en claro. No había sentido lo mismo que con Malfoy, pero se había sentido bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Había conseguido olvidarse de él por unos minutos, aunque sólo para recordarle luego con más fuerza. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Tendría alguna posibilidad de enamorarse de Ben?

No podía olvidar las palabras que le había dicho el día anterior cuando se despidieron.

"Dame el día de mañana, Hermione, sólo para mi. Y cuando anochezca te haré una pregunta de la que espero haberte convencido de que la respuesta sea un sí".

Después la había besado brevemente, y se había alejado del lugar deprisa, casi dando saltitos. Hermione le había sentido lanzar un grito de júbilo cuando, sin duda, creyó que ella no le oiría. Entonces había sonreído. Ben era tan bueno con ella, la trataba tan bien...

¿Por qué en lugar de enamorarse de él tuvo que poner sus ojos en el Slytherin? En Benjamin todo eran cosas buenas, en Malfoy...le costaba encontrar el más mínimo resquicio de bondad. Inmersa en esos pensamientos, franqueó las puertas del Salón de Madame Pudipié. El lugar era un recinto pequeño lleno de diminutas mesitas redondas con manteles de puntilla, taburetes acolchados y lámparas de cristal. Vio a varias parejas e inconscientemente se descubrió buscando a Malfoy y Parkinson en algún rincón, pero no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Saludó a Harry y Ginny y a Lavender y Ron, (éste último estaba un poco hostil con ella desde que les contó que ella también iría al salón, con Benjamin Dewey) y después se fue a sentar en la mesa en la que le esperaba el sonriente Ravenclaw. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, dándole ese aire dulce a su rostro que Hermione encontraba tan agradable.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó él mientras ella tomaba asiento y se quitaba la bufanda —Por un instante creí que no vendrías.

Hermione se interrumpió el su labor y lo miró con ternura, Ben trataba de aparentar seguridad pero podía leer en sus ojos verdes el miedo que había tenido a que ella no apareciera. El miedo a que tal vez se arrepintiera de lo sucedido el día anterior.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?—respondió sonriendo con suavidad.

—Bueno... hoy es San Valentín y una chica como tú ...temía que te hubieras dado cuenta de con quien ibas a pasar este día y te lo hubieras replanteado —explicó con aire nervioso y tartamudeando ligeramente.

—¿Una chica como yo? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—Sí—dijo él mirándola con ojos brillantes —Estoy seguro de que has recibido muchas ofertas para venir aquí y...

Hermione no pudo contener una risotada. ¿Ella solicitada? En toda su vida sólo dos personas se habían interesado por ella: una estaba en Bulgaria y la otra sentada frente a ella.

—Te equivocas, Ben —respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida en los labios —No es que este muy solicitada.

—No me lo creo— insistió él frunciendo el ceño como si ella pretendiera engañarle —Cualquiera pagaría por estar en mi lugar...eres tan inteligente y tan bonita...

La chica sintió como se le encendían las mejillas. Sabía que Ben no lo decía para adularla, sino porque de verdad pensaba eso de ella. Se reprendió mentalmente cuando pensó de quien le habría gustado escuchar esas palabras.

Ben y ella pasaron una tarde muy agradable en el Salón. Después de tomar té de rosas rojas y charlar un rato con Harry, Ginny y Lavender (Ron estaba allí, pero no participó de la conversación y se limitó a mirar su vaso de té con el ceño fruncido) dieron una vuelta por otros lugares de Hogsmeade como Zonko y Honeydukes donde Ben le compró una flor de peluche con los pétalos de un rojo suave (él le había dicho que tenían el mismo color de sus labios) que soltaba polvos mágicos rosas con un agradable aroma y que cada vez que era olida decía con voz gritona "_Eres especial_". Después fueron a tomar hidromiel a las Tres Escobas y se sentaron en una mesa apartada.

Cuando Ben se fue al baño, Hermione echó un vistazo al lugar y encontró a Luna sentada a solas en una mesa cercana a la puerta, con una jarra de hidromiel intacta y sus grandes ojos azules perdidos en algún punto indefinido de la mesa. Preocupada, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Luna.

—Luna, ¿estás bien?

La chica tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo miró a Hermione pestañeando varias veces como si hubiera salido de alguna ensoñación.

—¿Viste algún Elzorhai en el Salón? —preguntó ella con su habitual aire soñador. Hermione se tranquilizó.

—Ni rastro —dijo —¿Pero qué haces aquí tan sola? ¿Quieres venir a sentarte con Ben y conmigo?

—No creo que Benjamin Dewey quisiera —respondió ella francamente. Hermione se sintió un poco incomoda, no creía que a Ben le molestara, aunque sospechaba que preferiría que estuvieran a solas.

—No digas tonterías, no le importará.

—Benjamin es bueno, me cae bien —contestó Luna con seriedad —A veces me defiende cuando me llaman chiflada en la Sala Común. El otro día le lanzó un hechizo de piernas de goma a Terry Boot por intentar quitarme mi collar de corchos y ponérselo de cinturón a Skipper Fontaine. Es un buen chico, no quiero estropearle la tarde.

Hermione se sintió dividida entre el afecto hacia Ben que le impulsó las palabras de Luna y la sensación de embarazo que le provocó la sinceridad de su amiga. No obstante, en su tono había una aire triste que Hermione nunca le había escuchado.

—Luna, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Oh, estoy bien, Hermione. ¿Estás preocupada por mi?—miró a Hermione casi con sorpresa y luego sonrió suavemente con sus ojos azules muy abiertos —Eres muy amable, siempre eres buena conmigo y Ginny me trata muy bien —sonrió dulcemente, como si aún no se lo acabara de creer, pero luego su rostro se endureció —Simplemente estoy sola—dijo, y Hermione sintió como se le encogía el corazón —Bueno, rodeada de Pumpikers pero eso no cuenta —añadió haciendo un gesto con una mano como para espantar a lo que quiera que fueran los Pumpikers.

—No estás sola —replicó la Gryffindor confundida—Estoy contigo, yo...

—No me refiero a eso. Hoy todos tienen parejas, todos han ido al Salón de Madame Pudipié. No es que me importe porque Madame Pudipié esta aliada con los Elzohais, pero sería agradable que alguien quisiera ir allí conmigo.

Hermione se sintió de nuevo en una situación embarazosa. Luna siempre tenía la desconcertante costumbre de decir la verdad, y aunque pareciera estar siempre en las nubes pensando en pumpikers, zarabrandos granates o Elzohais traviesos, era mucho más realista y franca que nadie que ella conociera. Sabía que por ser hija del director del Quisquilloso, su collar de corchos de cerveza y sus teorías acerca de cientos de criaturas mágicas inexistentes, mucha gente la consideraba un bicho raro y se reía de ella. Y por mucho que quisiera consolarla, Hermione no podía decirle que las cosas no eran así.

—De todos modos no habría podido entrar —dijo Luna al cabo con un suspiro de resignación —Los pumpikers y los Elzohais no se llevan nada bien. Oh, Benjamin ha vuelto del baño, vuelve con él.

—Luna, ¿estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotros? No tienes por ...

—¿Los snydanpú tienen alas naranjas? —preguntó Luna como si fuera algo evidente, Hermione la miró desconcertada —Sí. Esa es mi respuesta, estoy segura de que no quiero ir con vosotros. Vete con Benjamin Dewey y pásalo bien antes de que el zarabrando granate que te has tragado empiece a hacerte cosquillas —añadió con preocupación.

Hermione la miró con indecisión pero en ese instante Luna desplegó un ejemplar del Quisquilloso y poniéndolo del revés comenzó a leerlo con aire concentrado. Suspirando regresó con Ben, aunque las palabras de Luna le habían calado hondo. Ella también sabía lo que era sentirse sola y objeto de burla. Lo sabía gracias a la persona con quien hubiera querido ir al Salón de Madame Pudipié por mucho que fuera socia de los Elzohais que ponían polvos de pica-pica en la ropa interior.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Bueno, aqui está el siguiente capitulo :) es un poco más larguillo y a mi me gusta, espero que a vosotras tambien. Han pasado varias cosas. A Draco le ha sentado muy mal ver a Hermione y a ben besándonose y la ha tomado con una armaduraxD Asi que se ha quedado castigado sin ir a Hogsmeade y no ha podido ir a joderles el San Valentin a Ben y Hermione. Y ha salido Luna ;) la verdad es que me encanta ese personaje y me preocupa que se parezca al del libro porque no las tengo todas conmigo cuando se trata de ella. En fin, espero que os haya gustado :)  
_

_Solo agradeceros mucho por todos los reviews, muchas gracias por molestaros en leer la historia y darme vuestra opinion._

Con cariño, **Dry**


	15. Olvidar a una serpiente

**Capitulo XV: Olvidar a la serpiente (Editado)**

Después de su charla con Luna, Hermione se quedó entristecida y meditabunda, por lo que pronto le pidió a Ben que regresaran a Hogwarts, sin ánimos para seguir charlando en las Tres Escobas. Se puso la bufanda con aire distraído, recogió la flor de peluche que convenientemente le gritó que era genial y caminó hacia la salida seguida de Ben. Iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que se chocó con Pansy Parkinson antes de salir del lugar y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de quien era.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Ben mientras tomaban el camino que unía Hogsmeade con Hogwarts.

—Eh...sí, sí —aseguró, obligándose a regresar de nuevo a la realidad. Ben no dijo nada durante unos minutos, aunque no paró de mirarla de reojo con nerviosismo sin embargo, Hermione estaba demasiado pensativa para percatarse. No vio cómo la mano de Ben se aproximaba a la suya, titubeante, simplemente sintió los dedos largos y grandes del chico enlazarse con los suyos. Alzó el rostro y le miró, y la expresión que lucía el Ravenclaw la hizo sonreír. Era tan dulce...

—Quiero... bueno, yo... —Ben la miraba completamente colorado y Hermione sentía su mano temblando en torno a la de ella —Verás...tu...yo...nosotros...uff —suspiró y boqueó un par de veces tratando de emprender de nuevo su discurso mientras agitaba la mano libre como buscando inspiración.

—Tranquilízate, Ben —le susurró ella entre divertida y preocupada. Sabía que era ella la que lo ponía tan nervioso, y por mucho que quisiera negárselo, era agradable provocar eso en alguien.

—A ver, esto es difícil... —se rascó la nuca con su mano libre y con la otra apretó la de Hermione —Ya se...voy...bueno —se interrumpió, la miró seriamente y sin que ella lo esperara, la besó. Fue un beso suave y dulce, y muy lento, como si Ben quisiera paladearla más que acariciarla. Cuando se separó de ella, ya no estaba colorado ni temblaba, pero sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y Hermione sentía la mano del chico empapada en sudor frío.

—Cuando te beso —dijo él con más aplomo que antes —me quedo tan atontado que no puedo estar nervioso —Hermione enrojeció bajo la intensa mirada del Ravenclaw—Quiero pedirte algo y espero que la respuesta sea un sí.

Hermione respiró profundamente, intuyendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Me gustaría que...si tú quieres... —Ben inspiró hondo y le tomó ambas manos —¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Justo lo que ella había supuesto. Tampoco era de extrañar después de la manera en que se habían besado el día anterior. Ella deseaba decirle que sí, pero no estaba muy segura de que eso fuera justo para Ben. Aunque le gustaba estar con él y que la besara, su corazón pertenecía a otro. A otro que se dedicaba a pisotearlo y destrozarlo...

—Ben, debo ser sincera contigo —resolvió ella mirándole con inquietud —Hay otra persona que...

—¿Tienes algo con esa otra persona? —la interrumpió Ben con una expresión increíblemente triste que a Hermione le dio ganas de abrazarle.

—No —le aseguró —nunca he tenido nada con esa persona y nunca lo tendré. Quiero olvidarle pero aún no lo he conseguido, así que no creo que fuera justo para ti que yo aceptara si...

—No me importa —acotó Ben apretándole las manos con una mirada desesperada —No me importa que aún puedas sentir algo por él. Lo único que me importa es que puedas sentirlo por mí. Dame una oportunidad, Hermione, deja que te ayude a olvidarle.

La chica le miró fijamente a los ojos por unos largos segundos. Después asintió lentamente, y se arrojó a los brazos del Ravenclaw deseando haber tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

Draco bajó los peldaños que daban a la Sala Común enfadado. Se había pasado la tarde en el pequeño despacho de Snape adelantando los deberes para ese fin de semana. Snape no le había impuesto ninguna tarea especial, se había limitado a indicarle que se sentara y que procurara aprovechar el tiempo que había perdido por su "ataque de rabia infantil", como él lo había llamado. Draco no le había dirigido ni una palabra en las tres horas que se había pasado allí, se había limitado a mirarle con indiferencia y a escucharle con frialdad.

Después sacando pluma y pergamino, había escrito con furia una redacción para Transformaciones. Las horas se le habían pasado torturadoramente lentas, y a pesar de que había tratado de apartar con todas sus fuerzas la imagen de Dewey y Granger besándose apasionadamente, todo había sido en vano.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor eran las preguntas. ¿Qué más habría ocurrido entre ellos dos? ¿Estarían pasando San Valentín juntos? ¿Estarían besándose con las manos entrelazadas sobre los manteles de puntillas del Salón de Madame Pudipié? Sólo de pensarlo le hervía la sangre, y había hecho docenas de agujeros en el pergamino por apretar demasiado al escribir, o más bien garabatear palabras sin sentido.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Cuando quería algo, lo conseguía. Cuando algo le molestaba, acababa con ello. Cuando alguien le desafiaba, lo hundía. En eso consistía ser un Malfoy.

—¡Draco! ¡Por fin has vuelto! —Pansy estaba sentada en el reposabrazos de un gran sillón de terciopelo verde, en el que en muchas ocasiones, Draco se había sentado con ella en su regazo. Ahora le miraba sugerentemente, golpeando suavemente el sillón para indicarle que se sentara allí.

El Slytherin apenas le dirigió una mirada y tomó la dirección opuesta. No estaba de humor para soportar a Pansy. Como le lanzara otra de sus indirectas o quejas porque se hubiera "dejado castigar" el día de San Valentín, la estrangularía. Tal vez eso le ayudaría a descargar su rabia.

—Draco, ¡espérame! —gimoteó ella, siguiéndole —¿Qué te ocurre?

Él ni siquiera se molestó en disminuir el paso para que la chica le alcanzara, de hecho, lo más amable que podía hacer por ella, era precisamente impedir que lo hiciera. No obstante, cuando sintió la delgada mano de Pansy aferrarse a su antebrazo se detuvo y la miró con total desinterés.

—¿Qué quieres?—le espetó con frialdad —Di lo que quieras decir y lárgate, pero te advierto que no estoy de humor para escuchar estupideces.

—¿Por qué me tratas así? —preguntó ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y el labio inferior proyectado hacia afuera. Draco no pudo contener una mueca de desdén, ¿desde cuando era tan insoportable y molesta? —Volví pronto de Hogsmeade sólo para verte porque sabía que estarías aquí solo y tú...

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras —replicó él con tono cortante.

—Pero lo hice igualmente. Encima de que tuve que pasarme esta tarde con Millicent Bulstrode sabiendo que la asquerosa sangre sucia sí tenía pareja en este día...

Draco se tensó de inmediato como la cuerda de un arco.

—¿Esa sangre sucia con pareja? —preguntó imprimiendo todo el desprecio e indiferencia que pudo a sus palabras. Pansy le miró atentamente durante unos instantes, y después, muy lentamente, sonrió con complicidad.

—Sí. La vi con el imbecil de Benjamin Dewey, de Ravenclaw. Hesper Woods me contó que estuvieron en el Salón de Madame Pudipié al parecer muy acaramelados y yo los encontré saliendo de Las Tres Escobas. Muy juntitos —añadió con deleite, mirando fijamente a Draco. Si esperaba encontrar alguna reacción, algún indicio de cualquier sentimiento en el rostro del Slytherin, no halló nada. Parecía de granito, con las mandíbulas apretadas con fuerza y el cuerpo rígido. No hizo ningún movimiento, salvo un leve tic en una de sus mejillas.

—Enternecedor —escupió con asco poniendo cuidado de no dejar translucir ningún sentimiento más que repugnancia.

—¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado que me llevaras al Salón de Madame Pudipie —Pansy pestañeó de manera lenta y sin duda ella creía que seductoramente también. ¿Cuándo pudo haberla encontrando atractiva? Sólo era una chica tonta y presumida, ridícula. Comparada con Granger ni siquiera... Draco se obligó a detener ese pensamiento. ¿Comparada con Granger? ¿Qué-demonios-hacía-él-comparando-a-una-de-sus-conquistas-con-Granger?

Se obligó a redirigir sus pensamientos hacia la Slytherin y la miró fijamente durante unos segundos. No era fea, pelo oscuro, ojos oscuros, piel pálida. Tiempo atrás le había parecido hasta bonita, pero ahora...se había aburrido de ella. Sí. Eso era todo.

Hacia tiempo que no visitaba a Emergande, Lorraine o Lavinia. Tal vez debería hacerlo, pensó con una mueca maliciosa.

—Draco —musitó ella tratando de recuperar su atención.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te hubiera llevado allí? —replicó él con desdén. Pansy se encogió de repente, como si él la hubiera golpeado físicamente, y con una mano se tapó los labios temblorosos. Draco la miró con aire aburrido, sabía lo que sucedería ahora. Ahora ella rompería a llorar, se echaría a su cuello y le diría lo cruel que era con ella. Le diría que ella le quería y muchas estupideces más, hasta que él no pudiera soportarlo más, y la besara para hacerla callar. Decidió ahorrarse el numerito. Rudamente, la sujetó por la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con violencia, con tanta fuerza que Pansy pensó que le partiría la boca.

Y eso era lo que él quería. Partirle la boca, hundir las manos en su cuerpo, desgarrarle la capa. Torturarla, hostigarla hasta que gritara su nombre y le clavará las uñas en la espalda. Tal vez así, solo así, lograría sacarse la imagen de los labios de Granger de su mente.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó a la torre de Gryffindor se sentía extraña. Por una parte sentía que se había liberado de un peso, pero también creía haber tomado otro. Había dado un paso más en su determinación de olvidar al Slytherin, aunque era probable que no hubiera escogido la mejor vía. Siempre había oído que un clavo sacaba a otro clavo, pero Malfoy no era un clavo. Él era el martillo.

Suspiró hondo, y se obligó a pensar en Ben. Ahora eran novios. Hermione sabía que estar con él sería fácil y agradable. Estudiarían juntos, charlarían, se besarían de vez en cuando. Él no le pediría cuentas, ni le exigiría nada, tampoco discutirían. Ella solamente tenía que dejarse querer, y esa era una sensación tan nueva como maravillosa. Era agradable que por una vez alguien se preocupara por ella y no al revés. Trató de ignorar la punzada de ¿culpabilidad? que sentía.

No tenía por qué sentirse culpable. No estaba haciendo daño a nadie. Ben sabía que había otro y no le importaba. Pero no se sentía culpable por eso. En algún lugar recóndito de su corazón, sentía que estaba traicionando a Malfoy. Como si de alguna manera le estuviera siendo...infiel.

—Que estupidez —farfulló. En la Sala Común, sentados en las butacas junto al fuego estaban Ron, Harry y Ginny, ésta última sentada sobre el regazo del moreno. Todos la saludaron y Hermione tuvo la tentación de retirarse a su habitación y rechazar la invitación a sentarse con ellos que le estaban haciendo, pero se obligó a ir con sus amigos. No pensaba dejar que Malfoy le quitara las ganas de estar con alguien nunca más.

—Hermione, cuanto has tardado —Ginny la miraba con perspicacia y una sonrisa cómplice —Creía que habías dejado Hogsmeade antes que nosotros.

—Bueno...es que me entretuve —respondió ella enrojeciendo mientras se sentaba junto a Harry, el cual miraba fijamente la chimenea como si de repente fuera muy interesante. Ron a su lado tenía el semblante cada vez más enrojecido.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido con Dewey? —insistió Ginny muy sonriente. Hermione se percató del disimulado pellizco que le dio Harry a la pelirroja, como advirtiéndola de que no siguiera con ese tema. La castaña sabía que probablemente a Ron no le gustaría saber que estaba con Ben, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse y Hermione era de las que opinaban que mejor temprano.

—Bien, supongo —sentía que las mejillas le ardían ante la mirada penetrante y ceñuda de Ron.

—¿Y bien? —la instó la pelirroja —¿ya estáis saliendo?

—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry después de carraspear nerviosamente mientras señalaba con un dedo algo por detrás del pelirrojo —Mira, ahí viene Lavender y...

—Ajá —le cortó el pelirrojo, con los ojos fijos en Hermione. Ella respiró profundamente un par de veces temerosa de la reacción de su amigo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer más que decir la verdad.

—Sí, estamos juntos —respondió con la mirada fija en sus manos.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Lavender, que acababa de llegar hasta ellos. Se sentó sobre las rodillas de Ron sin reparar en lo tenso que estaba y observó a Hermione con curiosidad, y ésta hubiera jurado, que con un poco de malicia también.

—El bobalicón de Dewey y Hermione —escupió Ron con rencor.

—Vaya, ¡eso es maravilloso, Hermione! —exclamó efusivamente la chica mientras daba palmaditas de emoción con las manos —Es un chico muy guapo, la verdad, y guardián como Ron.

Las tres últimas palabras de Lavender llenaron el ambiente de una tensión que cualquier que les hubiera mirado habría podido palpar. Hermione quería irse de allí cuanto antes, pero no se le ocurría ninguna manera disimulada de huir.

—Sí —la voz de Ron, rompió el silencio, aunque sonó tan ronca y tosca que pareció más el graznido de un cuervo que la voz de un chico.

—Oh, Ro-Ro, no te pongas así —Lavender lanzó una risita y Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de alarma —Dewey no es ni tan guapo, ni tan buen guardián como tú.

Hermione pudo percibir como Ginny y Harry suspiraban con alivio, pero Ron comenzó a farfullar algo por lo bajo de lo que la chica sólo pudo entender las palabras sueltas "bobalicón", "blugder" y "sordo", mas Lavender interrumpió su perorata metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hermione se alegró de que Lavender y Ro-Ro tuvieran una relación de pocas palabras, y murmurando una disculpa para Ginny y Harry, se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se sintió segura y algo aliviada. Al menos Ron ya lo sabía y aunque sospechaba que estaría enfurruñado un par de días, se le pasaría. Después de todo no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada y con Dewey no podía poner la excusa de que estaba "confraternizando con el enemigo". Se sentó en la cama mientras se quitaba las botas y Crookshanks acudió inmediatamente a tumbarse en su regazo. La chica le rascó detrás de las orejas con aire distraído, incapaz de dejar de pensar en su decisión.

Ahora era la novia de Ben.

Como una estrella fugaz, un pensamiento maliciosamente satisfactorio le cruzó la mente. ¿Qué pensaría o sentiría Malfoy cuando les viera juntos?

Por unos segundos se imaginó con deleite que él se moría de celos, pero pronto se censuró. Él no se pondría celoso ni mucho menos, y aunque lo hiciera, a ella no tenía que importarle. Después de todo había tomado una decisión: olvidar a la serpiente.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aqui vuelvo con otro capitulo más! Como veis, Hermione y Ben están juntos. Ella tiene la esperanza de poder olvidar a Malfoy así. Y Draco sigue muy muy celoso.  
_

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado._

_Muxas gracias por los reviews!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	16. Solo mía

**Capitulo XVI: Sólo mía (Editado)**

Hermione bajó sola al comedor al día siguiente. No había podido aguantar más en el ambiente que se respiraba en la sala común después de que sus amigos supieran que estaba con Dewey. Ron la había ignorado por completo, ni siquiera le había dirigido una palabra y pronto se había enzarzado en una lucha labial con Lavender, lo que Hermione había agradecido porque ésta parecía más emocionada por su noviazgo con Dewey que ella misma y no paraba de hacerle preguntas incomodas sobre él que tensaban y enfurecían cada vez más a Ron.

Ginny y Harry se esforzaban por mantener una conversación que simulara normalidad, pero había silencios incómodos e intercambios de miradas inquietas entre ellos. Neville, que esa mañana les había acompañado, parecía completamente desorientado por el ambiente reinante, así que apenas había pronunciado palabra. Así que después de una hora larga, tediosa y tensa, Hermione se levantó de su sillón con la excusa de comer pronto para irse a la biblioteca y se escabulló con rapidez al comedor. No es que tuviera mucha hambre pero comer era mucho mejor que permanecer una hora más con sus amigos.

Se sentó en la casi vacía mesa de Gryffindor y comió tranquilamente con la vista fija en el plato y la mente perdida en sus divagaciones hasta que alguien le tocó le hombro suavemente.

—¡Ben! —exclamó ella y se obligó a forzar una sonrisa a pesar de que no estaba muy alegre.

—Hola, Hermione —le dio un beso furtivo en la mejilla y después la miró con ojos brillantes como si aún no se creyera que ella pudiera existir —¿Has acabado de comer?

—Sí —respondió ella dando el último trago a su zumo de calabaza y poniéndose en pie —¿Tú ya has comido?

—¿Qué? Eh...ah! No, no, creo que no —dijo él pestañeando varias veces como si acabara de despertarse —¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

—Pero... ¿no deberías comer primero?

—¡Ya comeré! —exclamó él haciendo un gesto con la mano como si comer no fuera algo importante ni necesario para mantenerse vivo. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco avergonzada y bastante halagada.

—¿Vamos? —Ben le tendía la mano con una sonrisa radiante. Correspondiendo a su sonrisa, la chica la tomó la mano que él le ofrecía sin reparar en el par de ojos de hielo que les observaba.

Mientras Dewey y Hermione salían del comedor, Draco apretó la copa dorada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos y parte de sus dedos se blanquearon y el anillo de plata con la forma de una serpiente que llevaba en su dedo corazón crujió por la presión contra el bronce de la copa. Pero él ni siquiera lo percibió, sentía la necesidad punzante, ardiente, absoluta de ir tras Dewey y lanzarle un Avada Kedavra.

—Malfoy, ¿estás bien? —Zabinni le observaba con aire sagaz y casi burlón. Draco le asesinó con la mirada y aumentó más la presión en torno a la copa hasta que su anillo cedió y con un crujido se fracturó, hundiendo uno de los bordes mellados en la carne pálida de su mano, aunque él ni siquiera se percató.

—¡Draco!¡estás sangrando! —chilló Pansy conmocionada al ver como débiles hilos de sangre escarlata resbalaban entre sus dedos apretados ofreciendo un tétrico contraste con la palidez de su piel. Draco tardó unos segundos en asimilar sus palabras y después con indiferencia se miró la mano y observó una espesa gota de sangre erraba entre los nudillos, pero ni siquiera entonces sintió dolor.

¿Qué le importaba estar sangrando? Apretó aún con más fuerza y la sangre fluyó con más facilidad, pero ni siquiera así encontró el consuelo de un dolor físico que eclipsara el dolor intangible que le atravesaba el pecho.

—¡Draco, para ya! —Pansy miraba su mano horrorizada y Crabbe y Goyle tenían sus bocazas abiertas en toda su capacidad. Draco se limitó a ignorarles —¡Zabinni, haz algo!

El chico pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos y después agarró con fuerza la muñeca del rubio, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Malfoy, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Zabinni mirándole con altivez y casi desprecio. Draco le miró unos instantes con fiereza y amenaza y después posó los ojos en la mano de Zabinni cerrada en torno a su muñeca. No fue necesario que dijera nada más, Zabinni percibió el peligro y despacio, muy despacio, fue aflojando su mano y liberó la muñeca del Malfoy.

Draco le miró frunciendo los labios con desdén. Después fijó sus ojos en su mano aún apretada en torno a la copa y algo le llamó la atención entre la palidez de su piel y la oscuridad de la sangre. Una gota de rojo escarlata se había deslizado hasta la piedra verde esmeralda que había el centro de su anillo de serpiente, ocultando la mitad de la esfera y formando una especie de Ying y Yang.

Pero no había blanco y negro, sino rojo escarlata y verde esmeralda.

Gryffindor y Slytherin.

* * *

Hermione sonreía mientras seguía a Harry y Ron a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Aunque le doliera que el pelirrojo siguiera sin dirigirle la palabra, había decidido ignorarle harta de intentar un acercamiento y recibir sólo desplantes, y no pensaba dejar que eso enturbiara su ánimo. La tarde anterior, después de dar un paseo con Ben por los terrenos de Hogwarts y charlar sobre muchas cosas, ella le había hablado sobre su fundación para la liberación de los elfos domésticos y él había entendido y apoyado sus ideas. Después, cuando le contó que a veces iba a las cocinas a ver a los elfos, Ben le pidió que fueran a visitarles con aire enigmático. Mientras ella hablaba con Winky y Dobby, Ben les había pedido a los elfos que les preparan una cena ligera que ellos les entregaron en una cesta sin que Hermione se percatara. Y cuando se aproximó la hora de la cena, la sorprendió proponiéndole un picnic a las orillas del lago. Aunque estaban en febrero y hacia bastante frío, la velada fue muy entretenida y después de cenar y echar los restos al lago para que los comiera el calamar gigante, Ben la había besado largamente. Hermione se sentía muy contenta, no sólo porque lo había pasado muy bien, sino porque Ben había logrado que durante unas horas se olvidara de Malfoy, lo cual en los últimos tiempos parecía imposible.

Aunque eso no había impedido que esa noche se pasara varias horas en vela pensando en el Slytherin.

Apartando ese amargo recuerdo, Hermione entró en la clase y se colocó un mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de una oreja mientras dirigía a su pupitre.

—Vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí —dijo una voz femenina y Hermione supo inmediatamente que Pansy Parkinson hablaba de ella. Estaba sentada junto a Draco y Zabinni. La chica sonreía con satisfacción y malicia, Zabinni se limitaba a observar a Hermione con el rostro erguido y los ojos entrecerrados, y Malfoy... Malfoy parecía querer asesinarla con el hielo de sus ojos.

Harry se acercó a Hermione mirando amenazadoramente al trío de Slytherins, pero Ron se sentó en su pupitre, indiferente.

—Pero si es la sangre sucia arrastrada y trepadora —dijo Pansy con voz dulce y cargada de maldad —Debo reconocer, sabelotodo, que eres más lista de lo que creía.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Harry bruscamente, con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues de que a pesar de ser una hija de muggles —dijo como si eso fuera lo más bajo y denigrante del mundo —ha conseguido enredar a un chico de sangre pura...

—Un traidor a la sangre —la corrigió Zabinni con tono gélido y alzando más el rostro.

—Oh, Blaise, quizás toda la culpa no la tenga él. Es muy probable que ella se las haya apañado para usar algún filtro amoroso, de otra manera seria imposible que Dewey pudiera ver algo en ella...

Hermione bajó los hombros casi imperceptiblemente. Las palabras de Parkinson le habían traído demasiados recuerdos... eran casi las mismas que Malfoy le había dicho aquella vez, después de besarla. La chica le miró con los ojos llenos de afrenta, pero él la observaba fija y seriamente, inexpresivo totalmente.

—¿Por qué no te callas, Parkinson? —espetó Harry enfadado.

—No creo que ningún filtro amoroso sea lo suficientemente potente para que ningún mago puro pueda ver algo lo más mínimo interesante en... —Zabinni miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo con repugnancia —en eso...

Hermione tuvo que hacer un valeroso esfuerzo para que los ojos dejaran de picarle, pero entonces vio como Harry sacaba la varita dispuesto a lanzarle cualquier maldición a Zabinni y antes de que pudiera hacerlo, le sujetó el brazo, inmovilizándoselo.

—Harry, déjalos... —le pidió—es mejor ignorarles... No les hagas caso.

Pansy rompió a reír estúpidamente, de una manera que le dio a Draco ganas de estrangularla. Todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión, los puños cerrados, las mandíbulas apretadas en un esfuerzo de contenerse para no lanzar una maldición imperdonable. Pero no a Granger o a Potter, sino a Pansy y Zabinni...

—¿Sabes? Hace tiempo pensaba que podrías hacer buena pareja con la sabelotodo, Potter —continuó Pansy con voz burlona —pero la verdad es que no se la deseo a nadie... Ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo...

En ese instante sucedieron varias cosas. Hermione no pudo contener más a Harry que consiguió liberar su brazo y apuntar a Pansy, pero Zabinni ya había sacado su varita para atacarle a él, y Draco Malfoy se había puesto en pie bruscamente. Se formó un silencio tenso, en el que todos permanecieron quietos y alerta, esperando la más mínima provocación para lanzar una maldición.

—Potter, ¿por qué defiendes tanto a la sangre sucia? —preguntó Zabinni sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita —¿Qué tiene esa...cosa...entre las piernas que a tantos os vuelve locos?

Harry, enfurecido, abrió la boca para lanzar una maldición al mismo tiempo que Zabinni, pero una voz les interrumpió a ambos.

—¡Cállate, Zabinni! —espetó Malfoy rabioso. Hermione ahogó un gemido de sorpresa y sin dejar de mirar al chico rubio, sujetó de nuevo el brazo de Harry.

—¿Qué has dicho, Malfoy? —preguntó muy lentamente Zabinni con tono desafiante, sin bajar la varita se volvió hacia su compañero de casa, de manera que quedó apuntándole.

—He dicho que te calles —respondió Malfoy con fiereza mirando la varita de Zabinni alzada hacia él como si fuera igual de peligrosa que una piruleta, y Hermione pensó que lo último que le apetecería en el mundo seria ser Zabinni en esos momentos.

—Pero, Draco, ¿qué... —comenzó Pansy anonadada.

—Y tú también, Pansy—la silenció Draco con aire amenazador —Callaos los dos y no volváis a meteros con ella. Granger es mía. _Sólo mía_.

Hermione sintió un chasquido en su corazón al oírle decir esas palabras y todo el vello se le erizó. Algo en su interior había reconocido esas palabras como una _sentencia_, una sentencia que contra todo pronóstico y lógica ella quería cumplir...

En la tensión palpable y el silencio incrédulo reinante, unos ojos castaños y unos del color del hielo se encontraron y se reconocieron.

_Suya_, pensó Hermione, en cierto modo ya lo era. Era la primera vez que se enamoraba, la primera vez que sentía algo tan profundo, que sin embargo estaba condenado a morir. Ella lo había sabido desde un principio, y por eso había luchado contra sus sentimientos hasta que ya no pudo seguir negándoselos. Sabía que nunca tendría ninguna oportunidad con él, y aunque fuera así, nunca podrían estar juntos. Él era un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Cielo y suelo. Blanco y negro. Lija y terciopelo.

Y sin embargo, y a pesar de saber que nunca estarían juntos, esas dos palabras del Slytherin, "_Sólo mía_", le hicieron sentir en alguna parte remota y etérea de ella, que algún día, realmente lo sería.

Draco la contempló con el rostro libido. ¿Qué había dicho? ¡Se había descubierto demasiado! ¿Y qué le importaba a él que Zabinni y Pansy se metieran con ella? ¿Qué le importaba que la llamaran sangre sucia, cosa o que Zabinni insinuara que ella...?

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que la sangre le hirviera. Quería cortarle su venenosa lengua para que nunca más pudiera llenarse la boca hablando de ella, y la de Pansy también. Par de...

Cuidado, se dijo. ¿Por qué le molestaba que ellos la insultaran? ¿Por qué la había defendido? Buscó desesperadamente una respuesta que le gustara más que la que paladeaba en la boca y al fin la encontró. Como les había dicho a Zabinni y a Pansy, Granger era suya. Para su uso y disfrute personal, nadie más podría meterse con ella. Sólo él.

No la había defendido a ella, sino a lo que era suyo. Él le había salvado la vida, justo era que tuviera el monopolio en lo que a meterse con la Granger refería.

Cuando Snape entró en la clase encontró a Parkinson, Zabinni y Potter boquiabiertos mirando a Malfoy como si tuviera dos cabezas y a Granger conmocionada. Por detrás de ellos, Weasley estaba en pie con la varita en alto y el rostro lívido, y Lavender estaba enganchada a su brazo con la misma expresión de asombro que el resto de la clase que les observaba desde sus pupitres, a excepción de Longbottom que estaba medio incorporado, medio sentado, como si en algún momento mientras se ponía en pie se hubiera quedado paralizado.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó Snape severamente y todos parecieron salir de su encantamiento y reaccionar. Neville dejó caer el trasero en su silla, el resto de los alumnos se colocaron mirando hacia el encerado y los que estaban en pie, tomaron lentamente asiento, aunque los últimos en moverse fueron Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, y cuando lo hicieron el corazón les latía a un ritmo fuera de lo normal.

A Hermione Granger por lo que acababa de escuchar.

A Draco Malfoy por lo que acababa de decir.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí está el siguiente capitulo! Es algo cortito pero yo creo que bastante intenso xD En primer lugar, se percibe en el ambiente que Draco esta celosisisimo de ver bien a Ben y a Hermione (me alegro de que a la mayoria os guste Ben, es tan monín) y en segundo, por una vez Draco ha hecho algo bien (aplausos) que ha sido defender a Hermione. ¿Se habrá descubierto demasiado? Cada vez se le ve más el plumero._

_Solo agradeceros mucho todos los reviews y que me hayáis soportado por 16 capitulos ya xD jajaja_

_Gracias por todo!_

Con cariño, **Dry**_  
_


	17. Fragmentos

**Capitulo XVII: Fragmentos (Editado)**

Cuando la eterna clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras terminó, Draco Malfoy fue el primero en levantarse y salir del aula. Ni Zabinni ni Pansy le siguieron, pero Snape le observó atentamente con aire meditabundo mientras el muchacho rubio recogía sus cosas con celeridad.

Hermione en cambio no quería salir de allí ni moverse. Durante toda la clase había percibido las miradas de todo el mundo puestas en ella, como si de repente tuviera dos cabezas. Sabía que Harry y Ron estarían un tanto desconcertados y sorprendidos por las palabras de Malfoy, incluso más que ella. Una vez más se sintió culpable por ocultarles sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy y el beso (_los besos_) que se habían dado unos días atrás. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Sabía que Harry y Ron se enfadarían con ella y la considerarían una traidora si ella les confesaba todo. Harry odiaba a Malfoy más que a nadie en el mundo a excepción quizás de Voldemort y Snape, ¿cómo se tomaría que su mejor amiga se hubiera enamorado de él? Hermione tampoco podía decir que su odio hacia Malfoy fuera injustificado sino todo lo contrario. Harry nunca podría perdonarle y a ella tampoco si descubría sus sentimientos. No es que Harry se metiera en su vida ni la juzgara por estar con alguien como tendía hacer Ron, el no había dicho nada sobre su relación con Dewey, pero si algún día llegaba a tener algo con Malfoy sería muy distinto.

En cuanto a Ron, no podía ni imaginarse su reacción. Siempre había sido algo posesivo respecto a ella. No le gustaba que tuviera amigos chicos fuera de ellos dos y Neville quizás. Se había mostrado hostil e hiriente cuando ella se había relacionado con Krum y no le dirigía la palabra desde que el día anterior había empezado a salir con Dewey. Con Malfoy vería sus ideas reforzadas, tendría un motivo real para justificar su odio y su reprobación, y si se veía apoyado por Harry las cosas serían mucho peores.

Harry y Ron siempre habían sido sus mejores amigos, pero había cosas que nunca podrían entender. A veces se sentía muy sola estando con ellos. Sabía que la querían y apreciaban sinceramente, pero Harry y Ron eran los mejores amigos, y después estaba ella. Ellos tenían el quidditch y ella sus libros. Ellos eran los siempre dispuestos a romper las normas y ella la que trataba de retenerles aunque al final se les acabara uniendo, en cierto modo para protegerlos. Ahora Harry estaba con Ginny y Ron con Lavender. Otro motivo más que la alejaba de ellos.

—¿Hermione? —Harry estaba de pie frente a ella con sus libros en la mano, Ron ya se alejaba rumbo a la puerta. Por lo demás la clase estaba vacía.

—Sí, ya voy —respondió saliendo de su ensimismamiento y recogiendo rápidamente sus cosas.

—Oye... ¿no te parece que Malfoy está...raro? —preguntó Harry. Hermione se temía algo así pero a pesar de ello no pudo evitar que el tapón del frasquito de tinta se le escurriera entre los dedos. Se agachó para recogerlo rápidamente y después fingió estar muy concentrada en colocarlo correctamente sobre el frasco de tinta azul marina.

—Bueno...no sé —respondió evasivamente sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Antes... antes pareció que te estaba defendiendo —insistió Harry con tono receloso y sus ojos verdes fijos en la chica.

—No creo que fuera eso. Seguramente lo único que quería es que Zabinni y Parkinson me dejaran en paz para poder meterse conmigo exclusivamente —repuso ella. Al menos esa la única explicación medianamente razonable que ella había podido encontrar.

—Sí, será eso.

Harry pareció darse por contento aunque Hermione sabía que todavía guardaba algunas dudas, así que se apresuró a ponerse la mochila al hombro y salir de la clase antes de que su amigo le hiciera más preguntas. Según salió por la puerta se chocó contra Ron, que estaba parado en medio del pasillo con el rostro ligeramente colorado de enfado. Hermione le miró por unos segundos sin comprender, pero cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada, entendió. Ben estaba allí con un pequeño ramillete de una flor exótica de color violeta con pétalos ondulados y superpuestos en la mano. Hermione la reconoció en seguida porqué había leído sobre ellas en el libro de Herbología de ese año, eran flores de Brunfelsia, una planta arbustiva con propiedades venenosas que se usaba en diversas pociones conocida como el Jazmín de Paraguay.

—¡Hola, Hermione! —la saludó Ben con su sonrisa radiante, y pasó al lado de Ron como si este no estuviera parado en medio del pasillo como una estatua demasiado colorada.

—Hola, Ben —Hermione se sentía un poco cohibida con Ron delante. Quería llevarse a Ben de allí cuanto antes, así que le agarró por el codo y lo arrastró rápidamente al aula ya vacía de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, cruzándose con Harry por el camino.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ben sorprendido por la brusquedad de la chica, que ahora estaba entornando la puerta del aula.

—Eh...nada —dijo ella sintiéndose más segura una vez que quedaron fuera de la vista de todos —¿Eso es para mi?

—Sí —respondió Ben enrojeciendo instantáneamente y ofreciéndole el ramillete —La profesora Sprout nos habló hoy sobre las propiedades de la Brunfelsia y pensé que te gustaría...

Hermione tomó el ramillete y se lo acercó al rostro para aspirar su fragancia con una sonrisa. Ben era tan detallista... Nunca le habían regalado flores. A decir verdad, nunca le habían regalado nada fuera de su cumpleaños o la Navidad. Y ese era el segundo regalo de Ben en un par de días.

—Gracias, Ben... me encantan.

Ben sonrió ampliamente y se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado. Hermione encontró el gesto encantador, y acercándose a él, le besó suavemente en los labios. Cuando se separaron ambos sonreían.

Después Ben tomó el ramillete de las manos de Hermione y apartando un mechón de despeinado pelo castaño, lo colocó con cuidado sobre una de las orejas de la chica rozándole el cuello con los dedos. Hermione sintió que enrojecía bajo la mirada intensa que el Ravenclaw le dirigía y se estremeció levemente cuando él le besó la oreja sobre la cual reposaban las flores.

Justo en ese instante, la puerta del aula se abrió y un muchacho rubio cruzó por ella con aire concentrado, como si buscara algo que estaba muy seguro de encontrar. Se quedó paralizado al elevar los ojos de su pupitre, donde había olvidado su pluma con las prisas al salir de clase, a las dos personas que había pegadas en una esquina.

En el mismo momento en que los reconoció como Granger y Dewey sintió un mazazo doloroso en el pecho. Ella tenía el rostro alzado hacía el Ravenclaw, las mejillas coloradas y un ramillete de flores violetas sobre una de sus pequeñas orejas y él estaba besándola justo ahí. 

Parecían dos enamorados que se encontraban a escondidas en cualquier aula vacía para estar a solas, para besarse y tal vez susurrarse cosas al oído. Y esa imagen, le dolió mil veces más que los besos que había visto dos días atrás, como si en el pecho tuviera un grueso cristal que la primera vez sólo se había agrietado y ahora había estallado en mil pedazos. Pedazos que se habían desperdigado por su interior, hundiéndose como aguijones dolorosos por todo su ser.

Pero pronto la familiar ola de rabia celosa se extendió por él, ahogando temporalmente los cristales rotos y aunque sus ojos eran del color del hielo, veía todo a través de una neblina roja. Granger era apenas una forma borrosa que se había alejado de la mancha oscura que era Dewey, y aunque no podía distinguir sus rasgos, Draco sabía que le estaba mirando. Eso le enfureció aún más, quería hundir los dedos en su tierna garganta y apagar sus ojos marrones para siempre, para que nunca más pudiera volver a mirarle así. Pero también quería besarla, estrecharla contra él y hacerle olvidar a Dewey a fuerza de besos. Doblegarla, rendirla hasta que no pudiera pensar en otro que no fuera él.

—Malfoy, no sé si lo has notado, pero estás molestando.

El tono de superioridad e ironía con que Dewey se dirigió a él, convirtió su furia en lava pura y ardiente corriendo por sus venas, extendiéndose por todo su ser. Le miró, pensando que un Avada Kedavra era demasiado rápido e indoloro para lo que él quería hacerle, pero entonces le vio aproximándose a Hermione para rodear su cintura protectoramente. Como su guardián, como su novio. _Como algo que él nunca seria. _

Y esa certeza disolvió su rabia por completo, como volutas de humo arrastradas por un fuerte y desolador viento. Lo que más le dolía no era que ella besara a otro, era que él no podía hacerlo.

—Yo... —balbuceó estúpidamente y luego miró a Hermione. Ella le observaba completamente inmóvil con la boca entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa, le miraba como si quisiera entenderle. Y eso le asustó y a la vez se sintió humillado como nunca antes, por estar plantado como un imbécil ante ellos dos.

Sin decir nada, se dio media vuelta y huyó del aula como cuando en primero sintió la presencia de Lord Voldemort en el Bosque Prohibido. Pero era distinto. Entonces había sentido miedo, pánico, temor.

Ahora sentía que huyera a donde huyera no podría librarse de sus sentimientos recién descubiertos. Podía escapar de Granger y Dewey, podía escapar de todo el mundo, pero no de sí mismo. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para distraerse, para tratar de olvidar. No importaba qué, pero debía hacer algo.

Sin ser muy consciente de nada, entró en su sala común y no se detuvo a pesar de que varias personas le llamaron. Llegó a su dormitorio y dio una patada a un baúl negro con un candado con forma de calavera que se abrió de inmediato revelando varios objetos en su interior. Rebuscó entre varios artefactos que había comprado en Borgin&Burkes, pergaminos viejos, libros oscuros y plumas rotas, y al fin, en el fondo, encontró su Nimbus 2002 envuelta en tela de terciopelo negro. La descubrió bruscamente, y cogiéndola, salió de su cuarto sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Atravesó de nuevo la sala común, indiferente a las miradas asombradas y a los murmullos que despertaba a su paso, y salió a los pasillos de las mazmorras que le llevarían hasta el hall. Franqueó las puertas de Hogwarts sin detenerse, y caminó por sus terrenos hasta llegar al estadio de quidditch.

Necesitaba volar, tan alto que Hogwarts y todo lo que ello representaba fuera sólo una mancha diminuta e insignificante, tan rápido que cualquier pensamiento dejara de existir. Pateando el suelo con fuerza, se elevó en los aires rápidamente, asiéndose con ambas manos al mango de la escoba, cortando el viento. Se elevó a toda velocidad durante lo que debió ser un minuto aunque a él le pareció toda una hora, lenta y dolorosa. Viró en el aire y descendió unos metros en picado, tratando infructuosamente de olvidar todo lo sucedido, de borrar de su mente lo que había visto, de extirpar de su corazón lo que había sentido.

Voló durante un par de minutos, elevándose, descendiendo en picado, realizando violentos giros en el aire, pero nada de ello logró evadirle ni siquiera durante unos segundos. Ascendió en línea recta a tal velocidad que sentía la piel de su rostro estirarse casi imperceptiblemente hacia atrás, su pelo agitándose violentamente y la capa tan adherida a su cuerpo que pareciera una segunda piel, pero ni eso funcionó. Se detuvo al fin suspendido en el aire y se frotó la frente con fuerza, como si así pudiera controlar sus pensamientos. Deslizó la mano hasta sus párpados y los cerró. Entonces lo sintió. Había algo húmedo en el rabillo de sus ojos.

Con impasibilidad palpó la humedad con la yema de su índice y entonces descubrió que estaba llorando. O más concretamente, que un par lágrimas se habían escapado de sus ojos sin su consciencia o permiso. Sin demasiada convicción, se dijo que se debía a que sus ojos se habían irritado por la fuerza del viento. De otra manera seria imposible. Él nunca había llorado por nadie, sólo por sí mismo. Y no lo haría nunca, menos por Hermione, es decir, Granger.

Lanzó un grito desgarrador al aire y descendió en picado hacia el suelo, como si persiguiera una veloz snitch. Cuando estaba tan sólo a un metro de estrellarse contra el césped, elevó el mango de la escoba con todas sus fuerzas, logrando elevarse de nuevo unos centímetros. Después aterrizó y desmontó cerca de los postes que servían como portería para los guardianes.

Guardianes.

Dewey era guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw.

Apretó los dientes con rabia y estrujó el mango de la escoba entre sus dedos. Maldijo a Dewey por existir, por haberse fijado en Granger, por haberse atrevido a tocarla. _Por poder hacerlo._

Le odiaba, le odiaba con toda su alma. Casi tanto como le envidiaba...

En un arranque de ira, se acercó a los aros de portería y golpeó uno de ellos con la Nimbus 2002. El poste broncíneo tembló levemente durante un par de segundos con un resonar metálico y la escoba hizo un preocupante 'crack' pero Draco ni siquiera lo oyó. En su mente, ese aro era Dewey y él podía golpearle y descargar toda su frustración y desesperación contra él.

Alzó la escoba en el aire y la descargó con todas sus fuerzas de nuevo. Esta vez la madera cedió y la escoba se partió en dos, pero tampoco entonces se detuvo. Se apartó y volvió a golpear el poste, una y otra vez, lanzando gruñidos violentos con cada embate y llorando rabiosamente sin ser consciente de ello, haciendo todo el poste temblar ininterrumpidamente y rodeándolo de astillas de madera quebrada. No fue capaz de parar hasta que su antes lustrosa y magnifica escoba se vio reducida a un montón de fragmentos desperdigados por el césped y unos 20 centímetros de mango en su mano derecha.

Entonces se sintió rendido y se dejó caer en el césped, sobre sus rodillas, con lo que quedaba de escoba en vertical sobre el suelo, bajo su mano. Como un guerrero abatido, apoyado en su espada mellada. Como alguien que había perdido aquello por lo que luchaba.

Sólo que él no había luchado por nada. Aún.

Simplemente todo su mundo parecía haberse desecho a sus pies y todo en lo que creía se había vuelto obsoleto y falso, porque había comprendido que se había encaprichado de Hermione Granger.

Un Malfoy se había encaprichado de una sangre sucia.

Se pasó una mano bruscamente por el pelo desordenándolo por completo y apretó entre sus dedos un mechón de rubio platino de su nuca. Él, encaprichado de Granger...

Iba contra lo que él era pero no podía negarlo más. Nunca había sentido tantos celos, en realidad, nunca había sentido celos. Ni nunca nadie se había metido así en sus pensamientos hasta convertirse casi en una obsesión. Nunca, hasta entonces, había deseado besar a alguien hasta perder el sentido. Y tampoco había deseado con tantas fuerzas que ese alguien sintiera lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz tomando una resolución. Él era un Malfoy y cuando un Malfoy quería algo, simplemente lo conseguía.

Ahora estaba encaprichado con una vulgar sangre sucia, pues bien, la mejor manera de librarse de la tentación, era caer en ella...

* * *

_¡Milagro!_

_Jajaja Malfoy a aceptado un poco sus sentimientos. De momento reconoce que está encaprichado. Sé que el capitulo ha sido algo pesado, pero era necesario para la historia. Ahora Malfoy planea caer en la tentación, ¿qué pasará?_

_Como siempre, muchisimaaaaaaaaas graciaaaaaaaaaaas por vuestros reviews y vuestro apoyo._

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	18. La mordedura de una serpiente

**Capitulo XVIII: La mordedura de una serpiente (Editado)**

Hermione se descalzó y se sentó sobre su cama escarlata, pulcramente hecha, con el libro de Aritmancia entre las manos. Después de ayudar a Ben en la biblioteca, se había retirado a su cuarto para repasar un poco, aprovechando que Parvati y Lavender no estaban, tan sólo Crookshanks en el alfeizar de la ventana.

—Hola, Hermione —la saludó Parvati entrando a la habitación seguida de su amiga Lavender, o siamesa de Ron, como todos en Gryffindor comenzaban a considerarla.

—Ah, hola chicas —respondió ella sin levantar la vista de su libro. Lavender sonrió cómplicemente a su compañera y le hizo una seña, y aunque Parvati parecía poco convencida, ambas se acercaron a Hermione y se sentaron a cada lado de ella. La chica apenas se percató de ello hasta que vio cómo Lavender le quitaba el libro de las manos, lo cerraba y lo posaba en su mesita, tratando de reprimir el grito de protesta porque no había marcado la página.

—Estudias demasiado, Hermione —dijo Lavender sonriendo indulgentemente como si acabara de hacerle un favor —Últimamente no te vemos el pelo, ¿verdad que no, Vati?

Hermione miró a Parvati, que al parecer ahora se llamaba Vati, y la chica asintió con aire inseguro.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto —apuntó Hermione —Me veis todos los días aquí, en la sala común, en clases y en el comedor.

A Parvati se le escapó una risita que disimuló de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigió Lavender. Después, con aire digno, ésta se volvió hacia Hermione.

—Veo que no tenemos ganas de hablar— dijo casi con reproche, y Hermione se preguntó por qué usaba el plural cuando era obvio que ella sí que tenía ganas de hablar —Pero a lo que Vati y yo nos referíamos, es que fuera de eso, apenas te vemos. Siempre andas por ahí...con Ben —Lavender la miraba de una manera que a Hermione le recordó a Rita Skeeter cuando intuía que conseguiría una primicia, así que decidió no colaborar.

—Sí —replicó llanamente.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo os va? —preguntó Lavender con impaciencia.

Hermione la miró durante unos instantes pensando en que contestar. En realidad no estaba muy segura. Esas últimas dos semanas habían sido agradables y tranquilas gracias a Ben. Demasiado. Cada día, cuando tenían una hora libre que coincidiera en sus horarios, Ben iba a buscarla a la salida de clase o al comedor, y se iban a dar un paseo por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a algún salón comunitario o estudiaban en la biblioteca. Hablaban mucho, estudiaban juntos y de vez en cuando, Ben la besaba. Nunca le pedía explicaciones si un día prefería estudiar sola, estar con sus amigos o si no tenía tiempo para verle, nunca le discutía nada ni le levantaba la voz. En realidad, Hermione tenía la sensación a veces de que no la escuchaba en algunas ocasiones, como si estuviera demasiado embobado mirándola para hacerlo. A veces, ella se sentía insatisfecha y frustrada por la sensación de vacío que siempre estaba en el fondo de su corazón y le contradecía a propósito, esperando encontrar alguna reacción en él. Pero Ben nunca se molestaba ni se enfadaba, nunca quería rebatirle nada.

Siempre era comprensivo con ella, incluso cuando Hermione, presa de los nervios por la creciente proximidad de los Extasis, era áspera con él o le contestaba mal. Inclusive acababa disculpándose él por haberla molestado, aunque fuera por haber hecho mucho ruido al pasar de página.

En algunas ocasiones, le resultaba agradable que el fuera tan considerado y comprensivo con ella, que nunca le exigiera nada, pero otras veces era desesperante. Resultaba frustrante tener ganas de tener una discusión inocente y sin mayores connotaciones que el descargarse un poco, como solía hacer tan a menudo con Ron, y no poder hacerlo. Aunque en realidad, lo que más le gustaban eran las discusiones en las que debía utilizar su ingenio y perspicacia como con Malfoy...

Y a parte de todo eso, la suya no era una relación muy apasionada, por lo menos por parte de Hermione. Era una relación inocente, sana y dulce, y aunque nunca lo hubiera esperado... ella quería algo más. Quería sentir el fuego que sólo Malfoy había despertado en ella... el fuego que hasta entonces había desconocido que llevaba dormido en su interior. Todo por culpa de Malfoy. Antes de que él la hubiera besado ella desconocía que podía sentirse así, así que tampoco lo había anhelado pero ahora todo era diferente.

Por mucho que los besos de Ben le resultaran agradables, no conseguía hacerle sentir con una centena lo que Malfoy logró con sólo uno. Por eso, muchas veces dudaba de su decisión, pero se sentía indecisa. Por una parte estaba esa especie de vacío, de anhelo frustrado que la amargaba. Pero por otro hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta estabilidad y serenidad en su vida, lo cual antes había deseado fervientemente pero ahora encontraba casi...un poco...aburrido. No se sabía nada de Lord Voldemort, la comunidad mágica estaba tranquila, en Hogwarts no parecía pasar nada fuera de lo normal y... Draco Malfoy ya no la molestaba.

De hecho, desde el día en que la sorprendió en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con Ben, había tomado una nueva actitud que ella no lograba entender y que la desconcertaba más que nada de lo que había hecho nunca. Ya no se metía con ella, y para ser francos, tampoco con Harry ni con Ron. Y lo más sorprendente es que tampoco lo hacía con Dewey.

Cuando lo veía, le ignoraba por completo, sin dedicarle siquiera una de sus miradas y había dejado de ir a la biblioteca en ese tiempo. Y respecto a ella, Hermione no sabía que decir. Podría considerarse que la ignoraba, pero ella sentía que no era así. Podía percibir sus ojos en ella siempre, incluso antes de verle, y cuando le sorprendía mirándola, él no apartaba la mirada. Lo más extraño de todo, era su manera de mirarla. No con superioridad, ni con asco, ni siquiera con antipatía.

Más bien parecía que la contemplaba, que la miraba sin descanso como si esperara encontrar alguna respuesta de ese modo. Otras veces, había un brillo traslucido en sus ojos que le hacía parecer pensativo, como planeando y reflexionando cuidadosamente sobre algo. Pero Hermione también veía otra cosa en sus ojos que no sabía interpretar y que era lo que más la asustaba. Nunca la había mirado así, aunque sí sabía que otras personas lo habían hecho. Aún así, en sus ojos, no era capaz de descifrar que significaba.

—¿Mioni? ¿Estás ahí?

La voz de Lavender la sacó de sus pensamientos y también la horrorizó. ¿Mioni? ¿Por qué tenía que tener la costumbre de ponerle diminutivos absurdos a todo el mundo?

—Sí, estoy aquí —respondió un poco molesta —Sólo estaba pensando...

—¿En Ben? —terció Lavender con una sonrisa radiante —Te entiendo —le dio unas palmaditas en el antebrazo con aire entendido —A mi también me pasaba al principio con Ro-Ro, de hecho aún me pasa... Me quedo abstraída pensando en él...

Hermione se obligó a forzar una sonrisa aunque se sentía incomoda, y a juzgar por como Parvati cambiaba de postura constantemente, ella también.

—Se os ve muy bien —insistió Lavender.

Hermione la miró tratando de mantener la paciencia. Sabía que Lavender esperaba algún tipo de confidencia amorosa por su parte pero ella no era de esa clase de chicas, por mucho que a Parvati y sobre todo a Lavender le resultara incomprensible.

—Bueno, lo estamos —respondió secamente y después recogió su libro de Aritmancia y se puso a buscar la página que había estado leyendo antes de que Lavender la hubiera interrumpido. Ésta miró a Parvati, señaló a Hermione y después a su sien con el índice como indicando que la castaña estaba loca, y suspirando, se fue a su cama.

* * *

Draco alzó la vista de su plato de costillas de cerdo con puré de patata cuando vio al búho real de la familia volando entre un centenar de aves con un paquete alargado entre sus garras. Lo dejó caer suavemente en una zona de la mesa que por suerte estaba despejada y después desapareció. Aún sin tocar el paquete, Draco ya lo había reconocido.

—¿Una escoba? —preguntó Pansy sorprendida mientras el rubio platino desenvolvía el paquete revelando una escoba nueva, brillante y pulida, con el palo negro y la cola llena de ramitas plateadas. En lo alto del mango se leía con letras cursivas y plateadas "_Nimbus 2006_".

—¿Qué pasó con tu Nimbus 2001?—preguntó Zabinni observándole con suspicacia.

Draco se encogió de hombros y le miró con frialdad. Últimamente Zabinni hacía demasiadas preguntas y se atrevía incluso a contradecirle de vez en cuando. Sabía que desde esa clase de Defensa contra las Oscuras en la que le había gritado que Granger era suya, desconfiaba de él y le vigilaba de cerca, tratando de averiguar que se traía entre manos. De todos modos a Draco no le preocupaba, ya que por muchos indicios que pudiera darle, Zabinni seria incapaz de creer que el podría estar encaprichado por una sangre sucia, por _esa_ sangre sucia en concreto.

—Decidí cambiarla —respondió escuetamente, y pudo sentir como Pansy le miraba de reojo, inquieta.

Ella también había notado el cambio operado en él y no sabía como tratarle. La ignoraba más aún que de costumbre, se enfadaba si ella le preguntaba cosas como en qué estaba pensando cuando le veía distraído y rechazaba cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de la chica. Parecía haber perdido todo su interés en ella, y Pansy no sabía qué hacer para recuperarlo. Había estado investigando si Draco había vuelto a tener algún idilio con Emergande Borgin, Lavinia Burke o Lorraine Belford, pero había averiguado que últimamente no había tenido contacto con ellas.

Pansy las odiaba pero no le preocupaban especialmente. Sabía que no podía exigirle nada a Draco y aunque detestaba que él pudiera tener algo que ver con otra, ella no tenía ningún derecho a reclamarle. Si quería tener algo de él, debía estar calladita y disponible, siempre era así. Pero Pansy se consolaba pensando que a pesar de tener muchos "romances" siempre volvía a ella tarde o temprano, y eso le hacía sentirse especial y por delante de cualquier otra. Por eso no soportaba saber contra quien o qué estaba compitiendo esta vez.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger se levantó y salió con celeridad y aire nervioso del comedor. Sola.

Sin decir palabra, Draco se levantó y con su nueva escoba en la mano fue detrás. Sabía que Pansy, Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle supondrían que habría ido a llevar la escoba a las mazmorras, y si no era así le traía sin cuidado. No pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de encontrar a Granger sola. Oportunidad que durante las últimas dos semanas y media no había podido hallar en ningún momento debido al imbécil de Dewey que se pasaba el día detrás de ella, _con ella_.

Sin ser consciente de ello, aumentó la presión de su mano en torno a la escoba y salió del Gran Comedor rápidamente. Vio a Hermione subiendo las escaleras que partían del hall, seguramente rumbo a su torre, y sigilosamente la siguió. A mitad de las escaleras se detuvo, sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a su escoba lanzándole un hechizo no verbal, inmediatamente la escoba salió volando por el pasillo que llevaba las mazmorras. Luego, Draco continuó tras los pasos de la Gryffindor, y esperó a que ella girara el recodo y quedaran fuera de miradas indiscretas para hacer ruido deliberadamente y que la chica se percatara de su presencia. Cuando Hermione se giró hacia él, entreabrió los labios con sorpresa y se retorció la manga de la túnica nerviosamente.

—Malfoy... —murmuró —¿Qué quieres?

Draco no respondió, tan sólo ladeó el rostro lentamente y se encogió de hombros con languidez. Hermione esperó en irritado silencio durante unos segundos, pero viendo que el Slytherin no tenía intención de contestar, decidió irse.

—Muy bien —dijo, y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse. Pero no había dado un paso cuando sintió la mano de la serpiente cerrándose en torno a su antebrazo y girándola con fuerza hacia él, de manera que la chica se chocó contra su pecho bruscamente, y hubiera rebotado si él no la hubiera sujetado con firmeza. Estaban tan cerca que sus capas se rozaban y la mano de Malfoy la sujetaba fuertemente, atrayéndola hacía él. Hermione tuvo que echar el rostro hacia atrás para poder verle la cara y sintió una especie de estremecimiento interior cuando vio esos ojos de hielo fijos en ella, con un brillo peligroso.

El aire parecía espeso y le costaba respirar, podía escuchar el sonido de su propia respiración y los latidos desbocados de su corazón, y apretando los labios rezó para que él no los sintiera también.

—Dime, Hermione... —susurró él lentamente, y su voz sonó ronca, como si le costara atravesar la tensión que paralizaba el aire entre los dos —¿Piensas en mi cuando Dewey te besa?

Hermione le miró sorprendida, la mano del Slytherin en torno a su antebrazo imprimía una calidez ardiente que traspasaba la tela de su túnica e incluso su propia piel, quemándola. Cuando Ben le daba la mano, no sentía nada especial. Pero no pensaba en Malfoy mientras le besaba... al menos no conscientemente. Esa certeza la enfureció y se maldijo a sí misma por enésima vez por haberse fijado en Draco Malfoy, y por no haber hecho ningún progreso en olvidarle a pesar de estar con otro.

—Suéltame —le exigió ella forcejeando para liberarse.

—¿No respondes, Granger? —preguntó Draco sin aflojar la presión ni un ápice y luciendo una mueca-sonrisa maliciosa —¿Es que tienes miedo?

—Si tú no respondes a mis preguntas, yo tampoco pienso responder las tuyas —replicó la chica insistiendo inútilmente en librarse de su mano.

—Me decepcionas, sabelotodo, debe de ser la primera vez que te preguntan algo y no te atreves a responder —se mofó él.

—Mas bien es la primera vez en mi vida que me preguntan algo tan estúpido —contraatacó Hermione.

Draco apretó tanto su mano en torno al antebrazo de la chica, que ella detuvo en seco sus intentos de liberarse de él y concentró sus esfuerzos en no gemir de dolor. Cuando el Slytherin la miró no encontró ninguna mueca de dolor, no escuchó ningún quejido, no vio nada en sus ojos, y eso le enfureció aún más.

—Te diré lo que creo, Granger —susurró con tono cortante y frío —Creo que era de mí de quien hablabas cuando le contabas a Krum que estabas enamorada, no del estúpido Dewey, por mucho que os empeñéis en herir la vista con vuestra pantomima de parejita feliz y pegajosa —escupió con los labios arrugados en una mueca de desdén.

—Y lo que yo creo, Malfoy —dijo ella alzando la barbilla obstinadamente de modo que mechones de pelo castaño se replegaron a ambos lados de su rostro —es que todo eso parece importarte mucho.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Granger —Draco alzó una ceja con superioridad —Sólo tengo curiosidad...—añadió con un susurro amenazante, y Hermione se dio cuenta con alarma de que sus ojos grises se iluminaron por un fugaz brillo traslúcido. Su actitud corporal había cambiado, antes se había limitado a imponerse y desafiar, ahora estaba peligrosamente próximo a ella, como acechándola.

Una mano pálida y alargada se deslizó por su espalda hasta su cadera, erizando cada poro de piel que tocaba por encima de la túnica y la camiseta que llevaba la chica. Sin que ella se hubiera percatado, el rostro del Slytherin estaba cerca del suyo, demasiado, y cuando sintió la mirada de Malfoy sobre sus labios, estos comenzaron a quemarle y suavizarse de expectación y anhelo.

—Dijiste que no volverías a besarme, Granger —susurró él, tan cerca de su boca que la chica sintió un cosquilleo en los labios y pasó la lengua nerviosamente por el inferior. Draco siguió atentamente con la mirada la fugaz caricia de la lengua de la chica por su labio inferior, humedeciéndolo. Pestañeó un par de veces y se tomó unos segundos para continuar —Pero, ¿y si soy yo quién te besa, qué harás?

Varias cosas pasaron por la mente de la chica durante el segundo que tardaron sus bocas en unirse. No podía besarle, le había asegurado que no volvería hacerlo, que él no le interesaba, pero en cuanto Draco la cubrió con su boca, se rindió completamente a la caricia con unas ansias que hasta ese momento no podía ni imaginar.

Ben. Estaba Ben. Ella estaba con Ben. No podía hacerle eso. Pero su mente funcionaba con mucha lentitud, enlazando un pensamiento con otro con pereza, hasta que se extinguían ahogados por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Draco ladeó el rostro sobre el de ella y profundizó el beso, atrayéndola más a él con la mano que reposaba en la cadera de la Gryffindor. Hermione se aferró a su capa con los dedos para tratar de mantener el equilibrio, pues de pronto tenía una sensación de mareo, como si todo diera vueltas a su alrededor y también dentro de ella.

Draco sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, podía sentirlo deslizándose a través de su boca a la de ella, como si la chica se lo estuviera bebiendo, absorbiendo, arrancando. Su mente era incapaz de formular pensamientos, sólo podía recoger sensaciones, pero aún conservaba un resquicio de razón. Y debía poner fin a ese beso en ese momento, o nunca sería capaz de hacerlo.

Con lentitud y dejadez se separó de la boca de la chica pero aunque sabía que lo más sensato sería poner distancia entre ellos, no pudo resistir la tentación de besar la delicada piel de su cuello. Sintió el pulso de la chica latir en la garganta y la besó justo allí, y después, deslizó sus labios por la piel hasta el punto donde se unían el cuello y el hombro. Hermione lanzó un gemido ahogado de placer y sus dedos se crisparon en torno a la tela de la túnica del Slytherin cuando él le mordió en el cuello.

La chica tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que él se había apartado y estaba mirándola fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados y centelleantes.

—Nadie olvida la mordedura de una serpiente... Sigue con tu farsa de relación con Dewey, pero los dos sabemos de quién eres, Granger —siseó el rubio arrastrando las palabras. La miró unos segundos más en silencio y después se alejó por los pasillos de Hogwarts con paso seguro y altivo.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
Bueno, pues al fin ha habido el tan esperado beso (me ha quedado algo pornografico xD) y han pasado bastantes cosas. Para empezar a mi me dan ganas de meterle un dedo en el ojo a Lavender cada vez que sale, es que es tan pesada...y me hace gracia los motes que pone asi lo he exagerado un poco xD pero me ha servido para dar un repaso de la relación entre Ben y Hermione. Y ahora, si la muchacha no estaba demasiado convencida, ha aparecido el simpático de Malfoy a darle un mordisco que me ha dejado revolucionada hasta a mí xD_

_¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Que hará Hermione con Ben?_

_¿No queréis pegarle a Malfoy pero a la vez os pone xD?_

_En fin, jejeje, eso es todo por hoy. He colgado prontito en agradecimiento por los 300 reviews :$ . Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais constantemente y por tomaremos unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para darme vuestra opinión._

Con cariño, **Dry**_  
_


	19. El revelador de Scrabs

**Capitulo XIX: El Revelador de Scrabs (Editado)**

Hermione se quedó inmóvil en el pasillo desierto mucho tiempo después de que Draco Malfoy se hubiera alejado para desaparecer, pero aún sentía como sus labios y su cuello ardían de pasión. Aún sentía la boca de Malfoy en la suya, sus labios sobre su garganta, sus dientes clavándose en su cuello, su lengua rozando la piel. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, todo su cuerpo bullía aún, su sangre parecía burbujear y hervir en sus venas espesa y caliente, y su mente aún estaba obnubilada.

¿Por qué nunca sentía nada mínimamente parecido a eso cuando besaba a Ben? ¿Por qué Draco Malfoy podía afectarla de esa manera?

Sólo él era capaz de quitarle su lógica, su razón, su conciencia. Cuando él la soltaba volvía a ser dueña de sus pensamientos, pero mientras la tocaba, todo lo demás dejaba de existir o de tener importancia.

Sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al comprender las repercusiones que lo que había hecho tenían. Había engañado a Ben, con Malfoy.

Cierto era que era él quien la había besado a ella, pero Hermione no era tan hipócrita o estúpida como para tratar de convencerse de que ella no lo había deseado y le había respondido en cuerpo y alma. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que ser sincera con Ben y eso acabaría irremediablemente con su relación, pero lo único que le importaba era no hacerle daño. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al saberse una traidora. Él siempre había sido bueno y considerado con ella, la había tratado como una reina, mejor que nadie. Se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba, la entendía, la quería. ¿Y ella como se lo agradecía? Besando a otro en la penumbra de un pasillo vacío. Se sentía sucia y falsa, deplorable, indigna de merecer el cariño de nadie y de ser una Gryffindor. Todo por culpa de él, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que corresponderle a pesar de sí misma?

Se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, tratando con escasos resultados de contener sus lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba y antes lo había hecho por Malfoy, ahora lo hacía por sí misma, por Ben. Porque sentía lastima y asco por de sí misma.

—¿Hermione?

Una voz suave y soñadora resonó con eco en los corredores vacíos, Luna Lovegood estaba en el recodo con el último ejemplar del Quisquilloso enrollado en una mano y un extraño artefacto con forma rectangular de tela violeta brillante en la otra. Cuando Hermione escuchó su voz sintió como un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas.

Luna se acercó a ella y Hermione pudo ver sus grandes ojos azules muy abiertos y sus cejas arrugadas con preocupación.

—Hermione, ¿qué te ocurre ?—preguntó con afecto la rubia —¿Por qué lloras?

—No, no estoy llorando... —murmuró Hermione limpiándose las lágrimas frenéticamente y tratando de ocultar su rostro tras su enmarañado cabello.

—¿Es que has escupido el zarabrando granate que te tragaste? —Luna parecía muy afectada —He oído que duele mucho...

—No, no es eso... —Hermione miró a Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, necesitaba hablar con alguien o explotaría, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba un abrazo —Oh, Luna —gimió y le echó los brazos al cuello a la rubia—Soy una mala persona...

Hermione se aferró a Luna como una tabla de salvación y aunque la rubia pareció un poco desconcertada al principio, pronto le dio toquecitos en la espalda con el artefacto violeta que regalaba ese número del Quisquilloso.

—No eres una mala persona, Hermione —le susurró tranquilamente —Eres mi única amiga.

Hermione se separó un poco de Luna para mirarla a la cara con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas.

—¿De verás? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Es verdad —le aseguró Luna —Ginny es muy buena conmigo, y Neville también. Bueno, Harry me invitó el año pasado a ir con él a la fiesta de Slughorn —se quedó pensativa unos momentos —Ronald dijo que era buena comentarista y Benjamin Dewey me defiende cuando se meten conmigo, pero no son mis amigos. Sólo son amables porque les doy lastima.

—Luna...

—Y ninguno de ellos me cree cuando digo que los aurores están implicados en la conspiración de Roftang.. .—continuó elucubrando Luna con aire distraído —ni cuando digo que Scrimgeour es un vampiro. Pero bueno, no todo el mundo tiene una mente abierta —se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a Hermione —Pero tú siempre eres buena conmigo y te preocupas por mi. Gracias al horario que me hiciste he sacado mejores notas y los pumpikers están contentos. Ahora quiero ayudarte yo.

—No veo cómo podrías hacerlo —musitó Hermione mucho más calmada que antes, Luna había conseguido hacerla sentir mejor e incluso sonreír con sus teorías —Nadie puede ayudarme.

—¿Es por Benjamin?

—No... y sí. Verás... —Hermione dudó pero tenía tantas ganas de contarle lo que le sucedía a alguien.. .—Me gusta otro chico y cuando empecé a salir con Ben pensé que así podría olvidarle, pero no puedo y me siento mal... Siento que estoy siendo desleal con Ben...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a hablar con Ben y contarle cómo me siento. No puedo seguir con él, no quiero hacerle más daño.

—¿Benjamin sabía que había otro? —preguntó Luna con seriedad y Hermione agradeció que no le preguntara quién era ese otro.

—Sí —explicó —se lo dije antes de que empezáramos a salir y me dijo que no le importaba.

—Entonces lo entenderá —aseguró la rubia asintiendo enérgicamente. Quizás hubiera tenido más credibilidad si sus pendientes de rábanos no se hubieran asomado entre su desordenado pelo rubio al asentir. De todos modos, Hermione se sintió reconfortada.

—Espero que sí. Iré a hablar con él... Gracias, Luna —Hermione le sonrió y se dio media vuelta para buscar a Ben.

—Espera un momento —Luna rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una piedra amarilla fosforita con forma de riñón y con extrañas protuberancias —Es un amuleto, te protegerá de los zarabrandos granates, creo que lo necesitas— explicó la chica ante la mirada interrogante de la Gryffindor. Hermione lo cogió sintiéndose un poco incomoda, pero forzó una sonrisa y después se marchó por los corredores por los que minutos antes Malfoy había desaparecido.

Luna se quedó mirándola en silencio y luego suspiró. Había visto a Draco Malfoy bajar las escaleras por las que ahora iba Hermione, con pinta de estar alterado pero bastante satisfecho. Ahora la Ravenclaw comprendía por qué. Ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

* * *

Hermione sentía un nudo de angustia mientras caminaba hacia el estadio de quidditch. Aunque iba a paso veloz, muy dentro de ella no quería llegar nunca a su destino. No quería llegar hasta Ben para decirle que lo había traicionado y posiblemente utilizado. No podría soportar ver en su rostro decepción o asco por ella. Era la única persona que la había considerado especial y era precisamente con la que peor se había portado ella.

Vio a los jugadores con la túnica azul de Ravenclaw volar hacia el túnel de vestuarios y esperó pacientemente hasta que todos se cambiaron y poco a poco empezaron a salir. Hermione reconoció a Terry Boot que la saludó cordialmente y después pasó de largo seguido de unos cuantos Ravenclaw más.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza aunque estaba tan histérica que no era capaz de sentir el dolor. Al fin, unos minutos después de que el equipo de Ravenclaw hubiera abandonado el estadio, vio salir a Ben con aire concentrado, observando una libreta garabateada que llevaba en una mano. Antes de que Hermione pudiera decir nada, él alzó el rostro hacía ella con su ya acostumbrada sonrisa dulce en la cara. Hermione sintió con una punzada de culpabilidad pensando que probablemente no volvería a verle sonreír así, al menos no para ella.

—Hola Hermione —dijo dirigiéndose hacia ella —Me alegro de que hayas venido, estaba pensando en ti.

La chica vio como las mejillas del Ravenclaw se enrojecían levemente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. Sabía que iba a besarla y que no debía permitirlo para no empeorar aún más las cosas, pero no pudo apartarse, si bien tampoco respondió. Cuando Ben se apartó de ella, la miró fijamente al rostro con sus ojos verde hierba llenos de extrañeza.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó —Estás muy seria...y temblando...

—Ben...tenemos que hablar —dijo con un hilo de voz. Ben dejó caer la libreta garabateada sobre la hierba y extendió los brazos hacia ella, mirándola con preocupación. Pero Hermione no acudió a sus brazos, sino que retrocedió un par de pasos sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Dios, se odiaba cada vez más.

—Hermione... ¿qué ocurre? Me estás asustando...

La miraba con tanto cariño, con tanta preocupación pintada en su dulce rostro con un aire infantil. No soportaría ver odio en esos ojos verdes que sólo habían tenido ternura para ella.

—Hermione... dime algo...

—Ben... no puedo seguir así —logró decir, aunque su voz sonaba chillona y a la vez extrañamente amortiguada, porque no se atrevía a despegar demasiado los labios para no echarse a llorar.

—¿Q ué quieres decir? ¿Te encuentras mal? —Ben avanzó hacia ella tratando de tocarla, pero Hermione se alejó un par de pasos más e interpuso su mano alzada entre ellos.

—Ben...perdóname... —le rogó con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas —pero no podemos seguir saliendo juntos.

—No...no puedes...no... —fue Ben el que se alejó de ella esta vez, caminando hacia atrás como si le hubieran golpeado violentamente y se tambaleara para no perder el equilibrio.

—Te dije que había otra persona —susurró Hermione y se apretó la garganta con una mano, tratando valientemente de retener el nudo de lagrimas en ella —y no puedo olvidarla Ben...lo he intentado...te juro que lo he hecho...pero...no puedo...

—Pero... —Ben se acercó de nuevo, como si hubiera encontrado algo a lo que aferrarse —yo ya lo sabía y te dije que no me importaba...que no me importaba esperar...

—No puedo pedirte que lo hagas, Ben, no es justo para ti...es como si te estuviera utilizando...

—¡Pues utilízame, Hermione! —exclamó él sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros —¡No me importa! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!

—Ben...

Hermione ya no pudo soportarlo más y se echó a llorar. Pensó que Ben sentiría asco, que la odiaría, que no querría verla más...y en lugar de eso, le decía que no le importaba que ella quisiera a otro, que no le importaba que le utilizara mientras estuviera con él. Ella no se merecía eso y se sintió aún más despreciable. Apoyó todo su peso en Ben cuando sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban con fuerza, ofreciéndole un consuelo del que ella no se sentía digna pero que no podía rechazar. Lo necesitaba.

—Ben... —sollozó con el rostro apoyado en su hombro —Puede que no te importe pero a mi sí. No te lo mereces, te aprecio demasiado y no puedo hacerte eso...No puedo, Ben. No.

Ben no habló pero continuó abrazándola, con más fuerza aún si cabe, hasta que ella se calmó y poco a poco dejó de sollozar e hipar. Después la soltó y la miró a la cara, seriamente. No con dureza, pero si sin ese aire dulce que siempre tenía al mirarla.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, Hermione, no insistiré —le dijo con voz neutra —Entiendo tus motivos pero no los comparto y seguiré esperando que cambies de opinión —al ver que Hermione abría la boca replicar añadió —Sé que vas a decir que no puedes pedirme que te espere, pero no me importa que me lo pidas o no. Mi corazón seguirá haciéndolo.

Y dándose media vuelta, recogió su libreta del suelo y se alejó con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros. Hermione le siguió con ojos vidriosos hasta que no fue más que una mancha azul aproximándose a Hogwarts. Después apartó la mirada y la fijó en el suelo.

Había algo allí que le llamó la atención. Era un pedazo de pergamino rasgado que debía de haberse caído de la libreta de Ben. Se agitaba levemente por el viento, enredado en una brizna de hierba. Hermione lo recogió del suelo y lo leyó, y lo que vio en él le dolió más que toda la escena anterior. Ben había escrito y subrayado dos nombres con tinta azul marina "Ben & Hermione" junto a una fecha "14/o2/o6".

La chica lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos hasta que los ojos se le quedaron secos, después lo arrugó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Miró hacia a Hogwarts y comprendió que lo último que le apetecía hacer era volver al colegio donde seguramente se encontraría a alguno de sus amigos que enseguida notarían que algo le sucedía y le harían preguntas.

No tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de nada. Tan sólo de desaparecer.

En silencio, se dirigió a las gradas vacías. En el horizonte, el sol comenzaba a hundirse tras las montañas azuladas.

* * *

Luna Lovegood miraba fijamente la chimenea encendida de su Sala Común a través del Revelador de Scrabs. A simple vista parecía ser tan sólo un rectángulo de tela violeta brillante, pero Luna estaba convencida de que era un instrumento mágico para detectar Scrabs en la chimenea, pequeños bichitos roedores que carcomían los leños ardientes consiguiendo apagar lentamente el fuego. Era el regalo estrella del último número del Quisquilloso.

—Lunática, quítate del sillón, quiero sentarme —dijo una autoritaria voz femenina. Luna levantó lentamente sus ojos azules del Revelador de Scrabs y los dirigió al rostro de Skipper Fontaine, una chica de su clase que Luna estaba convencida de que estaba embrujada por un Armpyrot y por eso era tan hostil.

—Lo siento, Skipper —dijo Luna con aire tranquilo volviendo a mirar su Revelador de Scrabs —pero estoy tratando de ver algún Scrab.

—¿Scrab? —preguntó Skipper con desprecio —¿ese es otro de los monstruitos imaginarios sobre los que escribe el chiflado de tu padre?

—Los Scrabs no son monstruos imaginarios —respondió la rubia con dulzura, como si hablara a un niño pequeño al que trataba de enseñarle algo —Son unos bichitos roedores con grandes dientes que...

—Mira, Lunática, me trae sin cuidado qué demonios sean los scrobs esos, pero lárgate de mi vista y despeja _mi_ sillón o...

—¿O qué, Skipper? —preguntó una voz masculina que Luna reconoció como la de Benjamin Dewey.

—Eh...bueno...yo...le estaba pidiendo a Lunática... —comenzó Skipper mucho menos segura y mandona que antes.

—No necesito que me lo expliques, Skipper, lo he oído yo mismo. Y te voy a decir tres cosas: en primer lugar, no quiero que vuelvas a llamarla Lunática. En segundo lugar, lo que tú has hecho no ha sido precisamente "pedir", y en tercer lugar, ese sillón no es tuyo.

—Tienes razón, Ben —murmuró la chica colorada como un tomate y mirándose las manos entrelazadas en su cintura —Yo...tengo que irme.

Y desapareció rápidamente rumbo a los dormitorios de las chicas. Ben miró a Luna con preocupación pero ésta estaba observando de nuevo la chimenea a través del Revelador, en apariencia ajena a él. Sonrió suavemente pensando en las excentricidades de la chica, y se sorprendió a sí mismo al ser capaz de sonreír después de que Hermione le hubiera dejado...

—No tenías po rqué defenderme, Benjamin —habló la suave y soñadora voz de Luna —Sé bien como funcionan las cosas. Hay personas populares que están hechas para mandar y ser admiradas y hay otras personas como yo a las que las primeras humillan. Siempre ha funcionado así y no me importa.

Ben la miró como si la viera por primera vez. En realidad, llevaba años viendo a Luna Lovegood pero nunca le había llamado especialmente la atención por algo más que por sus extravagantes pintas. Siempre tenía aspecto de estar en las nubes y hablaba sobre cosas sobre las que nadie entendía. Casi siempre iba sola y todos solían llamarla Lunática Lovegood. Ben se avergonzaba de admitir que alumnos de su propia casa le robaban las cosas y se reían de ella al verla pasar. Él nunca había soportado ver como todos se metían con el más débil así que siempre que veía alguno de esos abusos la defendía. Pero ese día se había sentido especialmente bien al hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Luna? —le preguntó al ver el artefacto extraño que tenía en una mano.

—Busco Scrabs en la chimenea —respondió ella con un ojo cerrado y el otro muy abierto. Ben no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al ver su expresión de concentración y los pendientes de rábanos balanceándose en sus orejas —¿Quieres intentarlo?

Ben la miró durante unos instantes. Lo último que le apetecía en el mundo era buscar lo que quiera que fueran los Scrabs. Sólo quería encerrarse en su habitación y dejar que los días pasaran y pasaran con rapidez, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos, Hermione regresara a él. Pero tampoco quería estar solo y no podría soportar seguir pensando en que Hermione le había dejado como había hecho durante las últimas tres horas encerrado en un aula vacía.

Tal vez después de todo, intentar encontrar Scrabs no fuera tan mala idea.

—Esta bien, Luna, enséñame como se hace —pidió sentándose junto a ella.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Vale, sí, Hermione ha vuelto a llorar xD se siente pero es que la muchacha se sentía muy culpable y muy mal consigo misma por tener que dejar a Ben. Y después de este capitulo creo que las que le queriaís, le querréis más y las que no le querías, le odiaréis aun más xD pero a mi me parece muy tierno y bueno...pobrecín. Draco no ha salido pero ha estado muy presente, ya saldrá bastante en el siguiente...(música de intriga)._

_En fin, Hermione y Ben ya no están juntos y Luna se ha dado cuenta de que algo hay entre Hermione y Draco, ¿dirá algo?_

_Espero que no os haya aburrido la última parte del capitulo, a mi me ha gustado mucho escribirla...puede que confirme las sospechas de algunas o puede que no jejeje ,yo no digo nada._

_Sólo una pequeña pista para el siugiente capitulo, se llama "Para mí"._

_Y me temo que será el último que podré colgar en una temporada indefinida porque estaré sin internet, aunque a lo mejor cuelgo desde un cyber, no sé nada aún._

_Nada más, sólo como siempre daros las gracias por todos los revieews, todos y cada uno de ellos son muy importantes para mí y me hacen sonreír. Me hacéis sonreir. Sólo espero devolveros un poquito el favor ;)_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	20. Para mi

**Capitulo XX: Para mí (Editado)**

Hermione sentó en el primer asiento de una fila de las desiertas gradas. Apoyó los pies en el asiento de delante y la espalda en el respaldo, abrazándose a sí misma con los brazos para tratar de amortiguar el frío. Había salido de Hogwarts sin coger su capa y su bufanda, y el gélido viento la estaba congelando por completo, aunque en realidad no le importaba.

En ese momento, no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Tampoco nada en general. Después de horas culpándose, autocompadeciéndose y maldiciendo su suerte, su mente se había quedado poco a poco sedada. Quizás fuera por el frío, quizás porque era una mala persona y las malas personas no tenían remordimientos. Tal vez tampoco sentimientos.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de llorar, desde que Ben se había ido no había derramado una sola lágrima. Los ojos le habían picado sí, pero no por la humedad que las lágrimas supondrían, sino por la excesiva sequedad. Parecía haberse quedado vacía, y no podía evitar pensar que quizás también insensible. Hacía aproximadamente una hora que observaba el campo de quidditch sin verlo, que soportaba el frío sin sentirlo, que respiraba sin quererlo.

Y así fue como la encontró Draco, paralizada en un asiento, con los brazos cruzados, la vista fija y la rebelde melena castaña agitándose por el viento. El movimiento de su cabello era el único signo que la hacía parecer viva, de lo contrario se la habría podido tomar por una estatua. Se acercó despacio pensando que comentario mordaz susurrarle al oído pero cuando le vio el rostro todo pensamiento de ese tipo desapareció.

Su rostro estaba igual de inexpresivo que el de una piedra, pálido y seguramente helado, los ojos no tenían brillo y los labios lucían una tonalidad casi azulada. Parecía completamente desvalida, abandonada, perdida. Y Draco experimentó una sensación nueva e incomoda en su interior, quizás algo similar a instinto protector. ¿Cómo llamar sino a sus ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla?

Cuidado, se dijo. Una cosa era desearla físicamente y otra implicarse emocionalmente. Emocionalmente, bufó con desprecio. Él no podía hacer tal cosa. No debía. Ni quería.

—¿Qué, Granger? ¿Ya te has desecho del imbécil sordo? —preguntó cruelmente apoyando las manos en el respaldo del asiento contiguo al de la chica e inclinándose hacía delante con el rostro ladeado hacia ella.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos antes de mirarle, y cuando lo hizo, fue como si no le viera. Miró en su dirección por unos momentos, con las pupilas titilándole entre el iris avellana, después volvió sus ojos hacia el frente como si él no existiera.

—Me pareció escucharle lloriquear penosamente por algún pasillo de Hogwarts —insistió él con maldad, con los labios plegados en una mueca de puro placer perverso.

La chica le miró de nuevo con lentitud pero esta vez sí pareció verle y sus ojos centellearon fugazmente. Movió una mano engarrotada por el frío y sin pestañear propinó al Slytherin una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Él, desprevenido, casi perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al respaldo del asiento para no caer. La miró con furia a través de los mechones de pelo platino que cubrían sus ojos, pero ella ya se había puesto en pie y le observaba desde arriba con desprecio.

—Eres repugnante —le espetó mirándole como si le viera por primera vez, como si lo que viera le causara repulsión —No te atrevas a burlarte de Ben, a insultarle o criticarle, Malfoy. Él es todo lo que tú no eres, ni siquiera eres digno de llenarte la boca con su nombre.

Hermione le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y después suspirando como si él no mereciera la pena, se dio media vuelta y con paso seguro, comenzó a bajar los escalones de las gradas.

Draco se quedó paralizado un momento, pero después se irguió con brusquedad sintiéndose humillado e insultado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a golpearle y hablarle así? ¿Cómo osaba a compararle con Dewey y decir que no era digno ni de nombrarle?

—No creo que pienses eso, Granger —le gritó con voz burlona para que ella le escuchara a pesar de alejarse por las escaleras mientras se acariciaba la mejilla dolorida en la que Hermione le había golpeado —Porque los dos sabemos que no le quieres a él, sino a mí.

La chica se detuvo en seco sobre un escalón y Malfoy percibió como se ponía rígida y alzaba el rostro, aún de espaldas a él. Draco sonrió interiormente sabiendo que le había dado dónde más le dolía y deseó que sintiera una mínima parte del dolor que había sentido él cuando ella le insultó.

—Sí, pero no sé por qué—repuso ella con voz neutra dándole la espalda. Después, adelantó una pierna y siguió descendiendo por las escaleras. Draco, soltando un gruñido de fastidio, le fue detrás y la sujetó por la muñeca para retenerla. Hermione se liberó violentamente de su mano como si el mero contacto con su piel le resultara insoportable, pero se volvió hacia él, enfrentándole con el rostro erguido y una mirada llena de frialdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy?— le espetó —¿No estás satisfecho ya? Has arruinado mi relación con Ben, has destrozado otra de mis oportunidades para ser feliz. Te felicito, debes de sentirte muy ufano —dijo y esbozó una sonrisa cínica digna de un Malfoy —Estoy segura de que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti si supiera lo capaz que eres de amargarle la existencia a una asquerosa sangre sucia —pronunció las últimas tres palabras con más desprecio del que Malfoy había sido capaz de darles nunca —Sé que te encanta regodearte, pero te juro que no estoy de humor para aguantar ni uno más de tus comentarios. Hoy no voy a llorar, no voy a agachar la cabeza y callar. En este momento te aseguro que soy capaz de todo, así que si valoras un poco tu pellejo, te alejarás de mí.

Le miró con odio unos instantes haciéndole saber que sus palabras iban muy en serio, y después se volvió de nuevo y continuó bajando las escaleras. Draco se quedó paralizado durante unos largos segundos, dejando que las palabras de Hermione penetraran en su mente como cuchillos y sintió miedo. Algo más fuerte que el miedo.

Sintió pánico a haber pasado la línea y haberla perdido definitivamente, sin haberla tenido nunca. Ese pensamiento le llenó de un pavor tal que se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos retenido por una fuerza invisible, y de pronto, como si el hechizo que lo paralizaba se hubiera desvanecido, corrió tras ella que ya había dejado las gradas y se alejaba por los terrenos verdes rumbo al castillo.

Prácticamente sobrevoló los escalones de las gradas, bajó de un salto los últimos para posarse sobre el césped helado, y corrió de nuevo tras ella luchando contra el viento gélido y cortante que le golpeaba la cara, como un obstáculo invisible que el mundo interponía entre él y ella.

Aunque sólo fueron unos segundos, a Draco le parecieron horas el tiempo que tardó en llegar hasta ella y voltearla hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —le chilló ella furiosa. Le miraba con los ojos llenos de odio, las cejas alzadas en un gesto amenazador y los labios apretados de furia —¿Qué diablos quieres de mí?—insistió con las manos cerradas en puño, como si planeara golpearle de un momento a otro —¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¡No quieres que sea para otro, pero tampoco para ti!

—Hermione... —comenzó él.

—¡No me llames así! —le gritó aún más enardecida —Te conozco, Malfoy, y sé que sólo me llamas así cuando quieres conseguir algo de mí, ensuciando el nombre que usa la gente que me quiere. Y eso es lo único que me queda, lo único que aún no has manchado —su voz tembló levemente y Draco percibió una brecha en su escudo de cólera —¿Por qué has tenido que meterte en mi vida? Estoy tan, tan harta...Ya no puedo soportarlo más —los labios de la chica temblaron con desesperación —Hace semanas que no soy yo, que oculto mis sentimientos, que miento a mis amigos. Hace semanas que me siento como una traidora a pesar de esforzarme desesperadamente por fingir que estoy bien, hace semanas que no tengo ganas de sonreír, de comer, de estudiar...Y todo por tu culpa, Malfoy —expresó con amargura y un par de lágrimas se cayeron de sus ojos. Apretó los párpados con fuerza tratando de contener el mar de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir pero sus labios se arrugaban por el llanto. No podía soportarlo más. Tan vacía de lagrimas como había estado antes, ahora estaba llena —¿Por qué, Malfoy? —le preguntó en un susurro y le miró fijamente a los ojos —¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti?

Draco sólo podía mirarla, tratando de dominar la sacudida que le había dado el corazón cuando ella pronunció las tres últimas palabras.

_Ella le quería_. Lo había reconocido, lo había admitido. ¿El mundo no era maravilloso de repente? Se sintió invadido, embriagado por una sensación increíble, pura y primitiva. Algo que nunca había experimentado, pero que sin duda le gustaba.

Impulsivamente, tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia él, hacia su boca, aplastándola bajo la de él con ímpetu. Quería besarla hasta hacerla perder el sentido, hasta sentirla anhelante y rendida en sus labios. Estaba tan ansioso que tardó unos segundos en percatarse de que ella no le estaba respondiendo como unas horas antes en aquel pasillo del colegio, todo lo contrario. Estaba rígida, tensa y apretaba los labios para que él no pudiera adentrarse en su boca mientras trataba frenéticamente de apartarlo con las manos. Draco titubeó demasiado sorprendido, hasta ahora ella nunca había sido capaz de rechazarle cuando él la besaba. Ella siempre se había rendido, derretido y doblegado a él. ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

Hermione percibió su vacilación y aprovecho para empujarle con fuerza lejos de ella. Draco casi pudo oír el sonido de algo que se rompía cuando ella le apartó y se vio obligado a regresar al mundo real de la manera más brusca. De pronto el aire era frío y hostil y la luz rosada que arrojaba el sol en el horizonte le hería la vista en lugar de simular un encuadre romántico. Y lo peor de todo, no comprendía nada.

—¿Has escuchado una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho, Malfoy? —le chilló ella iracunda.

—¿Pero qué... —comenzó él confuso.

—¿Te crees que puedes arreglarlo todo con besos? —gritó la chica. Estaba furiosa como nunca en su vida. No sólo no la escuchaba, ni le daba importancia a nada de lo que ella dijera, sino que además la trataba como si fuera una vulgar cualquiera. La consideraba tan endeble, tan manejable como para dejarse aplacar con sus labios. ¿Después de todo lo que le había hecho creía de verdad que podría contentarla sólo con besarla? ¿Tan poco la respetaba para tener ese concepto de ella?

Draco la miró perplejo por unos instantes y después se enfureció. Ya había aguantado demasiadas cosas esa tarde. Le había pegado, insultado y gritado hasta hartarse, y ahora le rechazaba. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? 

—¿A qué viene todo esto, Granger? —le preguntó con voz cortante —¿Ahora tratas de aparentar ser digna, moral y noble? Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Te he sentido temblar de placer en mis brazos y responderme... ¿cómo lo diría? —se mofó —bastante entusiastamente.

Draco disfrutó al ver como ella apretaba los labios y enrojecía intensamente. Aprovechó su consternación para acercarse un poco más a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal con descaro pero sin llegar a rozarla siquiera en ningún momento. Sonrió de medio de lado con arrogancia y la miró fijamente, sin pestañear. Cuando habló, su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo.

—No eres precisamente ninguna muchachita casta y pudorosa, Hermione.

Ella enrojeció aún más profundamente pero alzó el rostro con decisión y altanería.

—Y has reconocido que me quieres —apostilló evidentemente muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Le había dado el toque de gracia. Le había recordado que ella era _suya_. Y el que ella le hubiera aclarado que lo era a pesar de su voluntad le hacía sentirse aún más poderoso y pagado de sí mismo.

—Sí —respondió ella con ligereza —Pero eso no significa que quiera estar contigo, Malfoy.

Hermione percibió como los ojos de Draco se agrandaban, mostrando por completo todo su iris de color iceberg. Estaba claro que él no había concebido ni remotamente esa posibilidad.

La chica sintió que por primera vez desde que lo conocía ella tenía el control de la situación y tenía que reconocer que sentirse poderosa, dominante, era muy agradable. Por lo menos cuando la persona a la que doblegaba era el mismísimo y arrogante Draco Malfoy.

—Y de hecho, por si aún no te ha quedado claro, Draco... —pronunció su nombre en el mismo tono que él utilizaba cuando la llamaba Hermione, como paladeándolo y degustando el poder que el nombre propio le confería —No quiero estar contigo.

El Slytherin se quedó completamente estupefacto y turbado ante las palabras de la chica. ¿Que ella qué? Abrió la boca unas tres veces para hablar, pero volvió a cerrarla otras tantas completamente desarmado. Jamás había imaginado que ella no quisiera estar con él.

—Tú no puedes... —balbuceó estúpidamente.

Ella se rió del Slytherin cruelmente y Draco experimentó amargamente lo que se sentía al ser humillado.

—Claro que puedo, Malfoy —dijo ella con toda la seguridad que ahora el chico no sentía. Y sonriendo muy dignamente, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él con la cabeza y la autoestima muy altas.

El primer impulso de Draco fue seguirla, pero eso no sería más que humillarse y doblegarse aún más. La observó empequeñecer en la lejanía y escupió al suelo con rabia.

Que se fuera, se dijo, por ahora le dejaría creer que había ganado. Pero no le duraría mucho el triunfo, se aseguró maldiciéndola interiormente.

—Serás para mí, Hermione Granger, lo serás —juró.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Al final he capitulo se sigue llamando igual pero lo he cambiado por completo porque me habia quedado horroroso xD pero ahora estoy bastante satisfecha con él. Espero que ha vosotras también os haya gustado sobre todo porque Hermione le ha dejado con tres palmos de narices xD le ha dado calabazaaaaas... La verdad es que la chica esta bastante enfadada xD y si Draco quiere que acabe él, se lo tendrá que ganar..._

_Es posible que este sea el último capitulo que cuelgo en una temporada, como mucho estaré una semana sin publicar (espero) y aprovecharé para escribir muchos más, que este lo acabé hoy mismo._

_Como siempre, agradeceros mucho los reviews. Sois estupendas :)_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	21. El orgullo de una leona

**Capitulo XXI: El orgullo de una leona (Editado)**

Hermione regresó a Hogwarts dividida por varios sentimientos contradictorios. Ese día había sido tan largo... Pero creía haber obrado bien con Ben y con Malfoy.

Sobre todo con Malfoy, pensó con satisfacción. Cada vez que recordaba la cara de perplejidad en el rostro del Slytherin no podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Le había puesto en su sitio, le había rechazado _ella a él_, una sangre sucia a un poderoso sangre pura. Sintió una punzada de irritación al saber que él jamás habría valorado siquiera la posibilidad de que ella pudiera rechazarle, aunque Hermione debía de reconocer que era probable que ella también tuviera algo de culpa y no sólo su insoportable vanidad. Hasta ahora en muy pocas ocasiones había tenido fuerzas para resistirse a él, a pesar de saber que consentir sus besos, _desearlos_ suponía una terrible traición a todo en lo que creía y a todos a quienes quería. Ella siempre era lógica, racional y analítica, menos con él. Era como si Draco Malfoy sacará una parte de ella que desconocía, su parte pasional, pulsional, instintiva. Una parte de ella que mantenía casi siempre reprimida bajo el peso de las convenciones, las normas, los deberes y los principios. Una parte que la hacía vulnerable, que la asustaba, y que deseaba desesperadamente controlar.

Y esa tarde lo había conseguido. Pero no porque hubiera superado sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy sino porque había estado demasiado enfadada para dejarse llevar por ellos. Estaba enamorada de él pero no era tonta y tenía dignidad. Sabiendo que le había dado una lección a Draco Malfoy, Hermione sintió rugir en su interior su orgullo de leona.

—Hermione —la llamó Ginny cuando la chica entró en la Sala común —¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde has estado?

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, y mirando en su dirección descubrió a la chica sentada con Harry y Ron en una mesa cerca de la chimenea. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para sentarse a hablar con ellos, pero les debía una explicación y además tarde o temprano se enterarían de que ya no estaba con Ben y quería que lo supieran por ella, así que suspirando se acercó a ellos.

—Estoy bien, creo —respondió dejándose caer sobre una silla de madera al lado de Ron, el cual, ni siquiera se digno a mirarla.

—Pero ¿qué ha pasado? —insistió Ginny mirándola con preocupación —Desapareciste después de comer y ni siquiera viniste a la cena.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —se disculpó ella frotándose el puente de la nariz —Tengo algo que contaros.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione percibió que Ron la miraba furtivamente.

—Ben y yo hemos roto —explicó brevemente.

Se hizo un silencio inmediato en el que todos la miraban con interrogación, aunque a decir verdad Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja y ya no parecía nada hostil.

—Vaya —dijo Harry y Hermione supo que se sentía incómodo porqué estaba preocupado y quería darle unas palabras de aliento pero no sabía qué decirle.

—Pero... ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ginny con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

—Seguramente Hermione se ha dado cuenta de estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el bobalicón o se ha cansado de tener que hablarle a gritos —terció Ron con malicia.

Hermione le miró fríamente.

—¿Así que ahora te dignas a hablarme de nuevo, Ronald? —le preguntó secamente y levantándose, se marchó a su habitación sin despedirse de nadie. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto esperando encontrar tranquilidad para pensar y poder estar sola, pero Parvati y Lavender estaban sentadas en una cama hablando por lo bajo y soltando risitas. Se callaron de inmediato cuando Hermione entró pero Lavender le sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera muy feliz de verla. Hermione rogó en silencio porque no le hiciera otro de sus profundos interrogatorios acerca de su relación con Ben, porque ese día se sentía más proclive a lanzarle una maldición imperdonable que a hablar con ella sobre sus sentimientos.

—¡Mioni! —exclamó Lavender muy risueña mientras se acercaba a Hermione y enlazaba un brazo con el de ella —Al fin has aparecido...estaban todos muy preocupados por ti, pero yo les dije que no lo hicieran, estoy segura de que te has pasado todo el día con Ben —le guiñó un ojo con aire cómplice y tiró de Hermione para arrastrarla hasta su cama. Hermione se resistió todo lo disimuladamente que pudo, pero finalmente acabó sentada en la cama junto a Parvati, y Lavender se colocó de inmediato a su otro lado para cortarle la retirada.

—De todos modos, ha estado muy mal por tu parte preocupar a tus amigos así —la regañó Lavender en tono dulce como si fuera una madre bondadosa riñendo a su hijito travieso —Ro-Ro y yo también estamos muy enamorados pero no nos vamos por ahí sin decir nada...

—Lavender.. .—musitó Parvati lanzando una mirada furtiva a Hermione tras la que notó que la castaña estaba apunto de romperle la nariz a su amiga.

—No la defiendas, Vati —prosiguió Lavender ignorándola —Y eso que tú no sabes lo que es estar enamorada... pero eso no es motivo para comportarse de esa manera tan egoísta. Tampoco es tan difícil decir que volvería tarde, aunque a decir verdad, Hermione, no te lo tomes a mal pero he notado que últimamente nos prestas muy poca atención a tus amigos y…

—Cállate—masculló Hermione poniéndose en pie. ¿Ella se atrevía a llamarla egoísta? ¿Ella le echaba en cara que prestaba poca atención a sus amigos? ¿La misma que se pegaba a la boca de Ron como una lapa e ignoraba al resto del mundo? ¿La misma que _jamás_ se había preocupado por ella? Eso era el colmo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lavender boquiabierta.

—He dicho que te calles —repitió Hermione muy lentamente, estaba harta de Lavender y su manía de meterse en vidas ajenas, cotillear y encima creerse con el derecho de aconsejar o regañarla —Tú no tienes ni idea de por qué he venido tarde pero dudo mucho que hayas estado preocupada por mí, y además, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo y no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación ni informarte de qué es lo que hago y con quién. Para que lo sepas, porque sin duda tarde o temprano te enterarás, Ben y yo lo hemos dejado, y ahora me voy a ir a mi cama y me voy a acostar, sin interrupciones —fulminó con la mirada a Lavender que abrió la boca para hablar —Y no te preocupes, correré el dosel para que podáis cotillear sobre mi con toda tranquilidad.

Y dicho esto, procedió a hacer lo que había dicho y corrió las cortinas de su cama con fiereza. Lo último que oyó antes de aplastarse la almohada sobre la cabeza fue un murmullo furtivo de Lavender.

—Pobrecilla... es comprensible que esté así, seguramente lo hace para no derrumbarse. Se veía venir que Ben iba a dejarla.

Hermione soltó un sonoro bufido y se dio media vuelta en la cama para darles la espalda a sus dos compañeras, y entonces se topó con un peluche con forma de flor, que le susurró un "eres genial" con voz apagada. Al oírlo, Hermione se sintió inmensamente culpable. ¿Cómo estaría ahora Ben? Nunca había querido hacerle daño, pero lo más probable es que inconscientemente le hubiera utilizado para tratar de olvidar a Draco. Lo que se negaba a pensar es que había estado con él tan sólo por esa razón. Sentía algo por Ben aunque sólo fuera amistad y afecto, mezclado con algo de atracción. Quizás antes de "conocer" a Draco eso hubiera sido suficiente, pero después de él, no lo era claramente. Ya antes de que Draco la hubiera besado esa tarde en el pasillo de Hogwarts, Hermione no se sentía muy segura de su relación. Con Ben todo iba bien pero... faltaba algo. De todos modos, nunca debería haber aceptado salir con él. Le había dado ilusiones tan sólo para luego romperle el corazón y lo peor, es que en el fondo de ella, siempre había estado segura de que ni estando con él olvidaría a Draco. Pero como una tonta había querido creer que eso era posible y el resultado era que le había hecho daño a la persona que mejor la había tratado nunca. Se había dejado querer, sin dar nada a cambio. Había sido una egoísta.

Después pensó en Draco Malfoy y se vio obligada a repetirse a sí misma que había hecho lo correcto esa tarde. Una vez en frío y pasado el enfado inicial, su resolución no era tan fuerte y no se sentía tan segura de que debía haberle rechazado. La verdad es que se moría de ganas de estar con él pero no en esas circunstancias, se aseguró duramente.

Él sólo le ofrecía unos cuantos besos a escondidas, de una boca compartida con media docena de chicas. Por todos era sabido que tenía éxito con las chicas y Hermione misma le había visto con varias. Ni siquiera en el periodo de tiempo en el que estuviera con ella, por muy corto que fuera, le seria fiel. Y ella no podría soportar la idea de que no lo fuera.

Si tenía algo con él sería tan sólo una más, otra chica más en la lista de conquistas de Draco Malfoy. Y Hermione era demasiado digna e inteligente como para resignarse, como para conformarse con eso. No quería engañarse, Draco no era el tipo de persona que se enamoraba y era fiel. Y ella no era el tipo de muchacha ilusa e inepta que inútilmente creía que podría cambiarlo.

No se rebajaría a ser una más de sus conquistas, no se dejaría manejar por él como había hecho hasta ahora. Había conseguido que rompiera con Ben con facilidad y le había arrancado una confesión de sus sentimientos. Ya había cedido demasiado terreno.

Draco era peligroso. Y cuando la besaba, a veces ni siquiera su orgullo era suficiente para protegerla de él. Nada lo era.

Pero algún rincón perdido de su inconsciente no podía evitar preguntarse po rqué las cosas debían ser así. Por mil razones, se dijo con fría lógica. Porqué él era un Slytherin y por si fuera poco un Malfoy. Provenía de un linaje de magos de sangre pura con cierta tendencia a las artes oscuras y a despreciar a los muggles y los sangre sucia, cosa que ella era. Y su padre era un mortifago. Era muy probable que Draco siguiera sus pasos algún día.

Además sus mejores amigos le odiaban, y justamente a decir verdad. Se había ganado a pulso cada gota del odio que Ron y sobre todo Harry le tenían. Por su culpa, o con su colaboración, habían estado a punto de ser expulsados docenas de veces. Había sido cruel con ellos, y con Neville, y con Luna... y con ella misma.

Estar con él, significaba renunciar a sus amigos si algún día lo descubrían. ¿Iba a arriesgar sus amistades, iba a decepcionar a su casa, sólo por alguien que ni siquiera la quería?

Porque Hermione sabía que Draco no estaba enamorado de ella. Nunca podría estarlo porque ella era una sangre sucia. Todo lo que podría suscitarle era tal vez atracción. Pero la atracción se acababa, en cambio lo que ella sentía por él, no.

¿Qué sentido tenía convertirse en una traidora a todos a quienes quería, a todo en lo que creía, por estar con alguien que no la quería y que tarde o temprano la dejaría con el corazón roto?

Hacía mucho tiempo que había ignorado a su razón. Y tal vez fuera hora de que le hiciera caso. Por su bien, por el de todos, debía mantenerse alejada de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione recordaría el día siguiente como uno de los más incómodos de su vida. Había bajado a desayunar con Harry, Ginny y Neville, y más tarde se le habían unido Ro-Ro, Lavender y Parvati. Cada uno de ellos se había comportado de una manera diferente con ella.

Harry se veía a todas luces incómodo pues Hermione intuía, que en su papel de amigo, sentía que debía hacer algo por consolarla, pero a él nunca se le habían dado bien todo lo que tenía que ver con sentimientos. Ginny, en cambio, se había pasado toda la mañana intentando hablar con ella con cierto grado de intimidad para tratar de averiguar que había pasado entre ella y Ben. "_Pero si se os veía genial_", no paraba de decirle con extrañeza. Hermione había respondido con evasivas y aprovechaba cualquier silencio para cambiar de tema.

Era evidente que Neville era el único que aún no se había enterado de lo ocurrido, pues miraba a todos con confusión cada vez que hacían algún tipo de comentario relacionado con eso o que se instauraba un silencio incómodo. Se notaba que quería preguntar que sucedía pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. De todos modos con Lavender y Parvati cotilleando y cuchicheando con escaso disimulo cerca, Hermione estaba segura de que Neville no tardaría mucho en enterarse. Sus compañeras de cuarto no paraban de susurrarse cosas al oído mirando de reojo a Hermione como si tuvieran miedo de que de un momento a otro se fuera a romper en pedazos.

Pero el que más irritaba de todos a la castaña era Ron. De repente se mostraba muy amigable con ella, quizás demasiado, hasta el punto de resultar pesado. Trataba de hablar con normalidad y bromear sobre cualquier cosa como si no se hubiera pasado las últimas dos semanas sin dirigirle la palabra. Hermione sospechaba que trataba de compensarla así por el tiempo que había estado enfadado, pero la chica estaba demasiado molesta todavía. Que el enfado se le hubiera pasado a Ron, no significaba que por ello tuviera que pasársele a ella automáticamente.

Y en otras mesas estaban Draco... y Ben. Hermione podía sentir la mirada de los dos fija en ella mientras desayunaba y charlaba con sus amigos. Y si alguna vez se aventuraba a devolverle la mirada a Draco, encontraba en él una mueca de muda rabia muy evidente que la hacía sonreír y ponerse nerviosa a partes iguales. Sabía que debía echar chispas porque ella le hubiera rechazado.

Y Ben... Ben la miraba con tanta melancolía y tristeza que a Hermione se le ablandaba el corazón y sentía ganas de abrazarlo. Parecía un cachorrito abandonado a pesar de su gran tamaño. Hermione advirtió que estaba sentado a un lado de Luna la cual observaba la mermelada verde turquesa que tenía en frente con el ceño fruncido y murmuraba algo que consiguió que Ben dejara de mirar a la Gryffindor por unos instantes y sonriera levemente. Una idea pasó como una estrella fugaz por la mente de Hermione pero la olvidó cuando miró el reloj y vio la hora. Se puso de pie tan bruscamente que su copa llena de zumo de calabaza se tambaleó unos instantes.

—Daos prisa —dijo recogiendo su mochila —o llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones.

—"Peo" si aún "fatan" "cico" "minotos" —dijo Ron con la boca llena de huevos revueltos con bacon.

Hermione le miró fríamente echado su mochila al hombro.

—Tú haz lo que quieras, Ronald, yo voy yendo —replicó y acto seguido salió del comedor con la cabeza bien alta y aire ofendido.

Obviamente, fue la primera en llegar la clase de Transformaciones y esperó sentada bullendo en silenciosa indignación mientras el resto de los compañeros aparecían. En esa clase, la profesora McGonagall les explicó la transformación de un ser vivo en otro. Como Hermione fue la primera en lograr que su canario se transformara en un armadillo, se dedicó a observar a sus compañeros y comprobó que Ben tenía bastantes dificultades. El caparazón de su armadillo estaba lleno de plumas de amarillo brillante y todavía cantaba como un canario. Al final de la clase, Ben parecía bastante desanimado y por si fuera poco, los comentarios hirientes de Malfoy acerca de su habilidad como mago no debían ayudar mucho a su autoestima. Malfoy se había pasado la clase murmurando por lo bajo frases como "_Tal vez al perder el oído perdió también el poco talento mágico que tenía_" o "_Está claro que sólo le permitieron llegar a séptimo para que siguiera jugando en el penoso equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw_" coreado por las estúpidas risitas de Pansy Parkison.

Hermione se ponía colorada de la rabia cada vez que escuchaba esos comentarios, pero Ben sólo parecía hundirse más y más en la depresión. Cuando al fin acabó la clase, Hermione salió corriendo detrás de Ben y de paso, empujó a Malfoy para quitarlo de en medio y le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa.

—Ben, espera —le llamó la chica. Ben se detuvo en seco al oír su voz, permaneció estático unos segundos y después se volvió lentamente con la vista clavada en el suelo. Hermione llegó hasta él y se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad al ver que Ben no la miraba.

—Ben, yo...sólo...bueno...ve-verás.. —comenzó retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente.

—Vaya, Granger, veo que se te ha pegado el tartamudeo de Dewey —dijo Malfoy con una mueca maliciosa al pasar al lado de Hermione y Ben —Menos mal que lo has dejado antes de que la cosa empeore.

Hermione pudo ver y casi sentir como Ben se encogía como si le hubieran dado un golpe. La Gryffindor se sintió hervir de ira y se volvió hacia a Malfoy con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios.

—Malfoy —dijo —Tienes mala cara, ¿te han dado calabazas últimamente?

La chica observó con deleite cómo el Slytherin apretaba los puños y los labios con rabia, y la asesinaba con los ojos buscando algo que decir, pero antes de darle la oportunidad a replicar, Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia Ben y le ignoró por completo.

—Ben, ¿podríamos hablar? —le preguntó suavemente. El Ravenclaw despegó los ojos del suelo para mirarla con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido. ¿De qué quería hablar Granger con él? ¿Es que a acaso había decidido volver con ese imbécil?

Draco sintió como la boca se le llenaba de un sabor amargo cuando Dewey asintió y se alejó por el pasillo con Hermione Granger. Se quedó paralizado sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de una sensación incomoda que casi no le dejaba respirar. ¿Acaso eso era..._angustia_?

Demonios, no podría soportar que Hermione, _su_ Hermione, volviera de nuevo con el imbécil de Dewey. No podría.

* * *

_Aquí vuelvo con otro capitulo más. La verdad es que no me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado pero es un capitulo de los que yo llamo de "transición". Hermione les ha dado cera a Ron, Lavender y Draco xD y ahora quiere hablar con Ben...¿será que quiere volver con él como teme Draco? Y vaya hachazo que le ha metido jajaja Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo, y prometo que ahora intentaré colgar más seguido._

_Os he añorado!_

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	22. Hielo fundido

**Capitulo XXII: Hielo fundido (Editado)**

Hermione y Ben se alejaron del aula de Transformaciones en silencio. La chica aún estaba demasiado furiosa por el comportamiento de Malfoy para hablar, pero dadas las miradas de soslayo que Ben le lanzaba cada poco, decidió explicarse cuanto antes para evitar que se pudiera hacer ideas equivocadas.

—Verás, Ben —comenzó deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia él. Ben hizo lo mismo de inmediato —quería hablar acerca de lo que sucedió ayer —El chico contuvo la respiración visiblemente, mirándola muy fijamente con sus ojos verde hierba —En primer lugar quería darte las gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Ben... siento...siento que las cosas hayan salido así pero quería que supieras que eres una persona muy importante para mi y me gustaría que si tú quieres sigamos siendo amigos...

Hermione percibió como Ben se desinflaba lentamente y sus ojos adquirían una expresión triste, y se sintió como una basura de nuevo. ¿Estaría siendo egoísta al pedirle que fueran amigos?

—No tienes por qué responder todavía —se apresuró a añadir la chica —no quiero presionarte y lo entendería si no quisieras verme más, pero yo pensé que tal...

—Hermione —la interrumpió Ben con una suave sonrisa en los labios —Nunca podría querer no verte más. Claro que me gustaría que fuéramos amigos.

—¿De verás? —Hermione sintió ganas de abrazarle, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo así que se limitó a sonreírle feliz —Me encantaría seguir ayudándote en Transformaciones, si tú quieres—añadió enrojeciendo suavemente.

—Hoy lo he hecho fatal —murmuró el Ravenclaw bajando la cabeza y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su capa —La verdad es que te agradecería mucho que me ayudaras, creo que sin ti no seré capaz de aprobar mi Extasis de Transformaciones... bueno en realidad, tampoco el de Runas Mágicas...

—No digas eso, Ben, si te esfuerzas los aprobarás.

—Quizás Runas sí, pero Transformaciones...

—Si lo dices por los comentarios de Draco Malfoy, ignórale, simplemente no puede resistir la tentación de amargarle la vida a todo aquel que le rodea —musitó Hermione con la mirada perdida, recordando varios momentos en los que Draco la había amargado a ella.

—Hablando de él...—Ben sacó una mano del bolsillo y se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, después miró a Hermione de soslayo y enrojeció un poco —¿Cómo sabía... ¿Cómo...se enteró de que tú y yo...

Hermione sintió como si un caldero de agua fría le hubiera caído por encima, ¿qué podía responderle?

—Bueno... las noticias vuelan— murmuró finalmente sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Maldito Malfoy, por su culpa tenía que mentir de nuevo.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró Ben más para el cuello de su túnica que para Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se pasó los días siguientes de un humor de perros. Por si no había tenido bastante con su ruptura con Ben y lo sucedido con Malfoy, cada vez que andaba por el pasillo o entraba en el comedor se sentía observada y en la boca de todo el mundo. Al parecer, su ruptura con el capitán de Ravenclaw era un tema de suma importancia y de la incumbencia de todo el mundo. Además, Lavender le explicaba a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharla, que ella como mejor amiga de Mioni (la castaña sentía deseos de estrangularla sólo de pensarlo) sabía perfectamente porqué había roto "la pareja de moda de Hogwarts" (según sus propias palabras) pero no era del tipo de personas que iba por ahí contándolo. Por supuesto, si alguien hacia alguna pregunta, Lavender se veía en la obligación moral de responderles contándoles lo desgraciada que se sentía Mioni, pero sólo porque insistían, claro está.

Al menos, Ginny había dejado de intentar sonsacarle el porqué de la ruptura, y Luna Lovegood no le había hecho ninguna pregunta ni ningún comentario acerca de lo sucedido aquel día en el que encontró a Hermione llorando. De hecho, era la única que se comportaba con normalidad con ella, porque el resto del mundo parecía creerse los comentarios de Lavender y la trataban como si estuviera enferma terminal.

Según sospechaba Hermione, Harry eludía estar a solas con ella porque seguía sintiéndose en la obligación de tener una charla con ella de amigo a amiga y estaba claro que no sabía como hacerlo. Y Ron trataba de que Hermione se contentara con él siendo muy amable y educado, incluso se guardaba de llevarle la contrario aunque del esfuerzo se pusiera tan colorado como su pelo. Con cierta maldad, Hermione había aprovechado para hacer cumplir a los alumnos de Gryffindor todas las normas que se solían saltar en la Sala Común por la intervención de Ron, observando con deleite como este reprimía su instinto natural de discutirle todo.

Su único consuelo era que las cosas con Ben iban relativamente bien. Se veían algunas tardes en la biblioteca en las que repasaban lo dado en Transformaciones y Runas mágicas y bromeaban cordialmente, casi demasiado. Se comportaban con aparente normalidad, excepto cuando a Ben se le escapaba algún halago hacia Hermione o algún comentario de cosas que hacían cuando salían juntos que llenaba de una invisible tensión el ambiente.

Y la única válvula de escape de Hermione era Draco Malfoy. Había descubierto que si lograba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo enfadada con él, le resultaba más fácil controlar sus sentimientos amorosos hacia el Slytherin, así que estaba bien predispuesta a que todo lo que él hiciera la irritara. Tampoco es que necesitara mucho esfuerzo porque si ella estaba de mal humor, Draco parecía una de las furias en versión platina que durante esos días había multiplicado el número de pesadillas de alumnos de primero en las que aparecía. Hermione le había visto cometer varios abusos como prefecto y había disfrutado mucho discutiendo con él hasta que Draco no encontraba nada que replicarle o finalmente se largaba exasperado.

En general, Hogwarts parecía contagiado de su tensión debido a la proximidad del partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Los alumnos de ambas casas se dedicaban a insultar a todos los jugadores del equipo contrario que encontraban y Harry y Draco habían estado a punto de lanzarse maldiciones imperdonables en varias ocasiones.

El tema del partido monopolizaba prácticamente todas las conversaciones rivalizando únicamente con el de la ruptura entre Ben y Hermione. La chica llegó a un punto de irritación tal que no sabía cual de los dos temas detestaba más, ya que Ginny, Harry y Ron, sólo sabían hablar del partido, de las jugadas que habían ensayado y de distintas maneras de lanzarle una bludger a Malfoy.

Por eso cuando al fin llegó el fin de semana, Hermione no se sentía expectante por el partido, sino aliviada. Se reunió con Neville y Luna, ataviada con su peculiar sombrero de una cabeza de león que no paraba de rugir sonoramente, y los tres se dirigieron al campo de quidditch. Se sentaron en las gradas de Gryffindor y esperaron con nervios a que el partido comenzará.

Cuando ambos equipos salieron al campo, Hermione pudo percibir como Harry y Draco se apretaban las manos como si intentarán romperle todos los dedos al otro antes de que la Señora Hooch tocara el silbato que anunciaba el comienzo del partido. Ese año, después de la marcha de Lee Jordan y de los escarceos de Zacarías Smith y Luna como comentaristas, Michael Corner había sido el nuevo elegido.

A los diez minutos de partido, los marcadores de ambos equipos iban bastante igualados, aunque gracias a Ginny, Gryffindor llevaba una ligera ventaja de veinte puntos. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el partido se iba haciendo más duro y los jugadores de Slytherin comenzaron a hacer bastantes faltas. Después de que Goyle intentará batear la cabeza de Ginny en lugar de la bludger, Ron abandonó los aros y Harry su búsqueda de la snitch para hacerle un placaje conjunto a Goyle que casi se cayó de la escoba. La señora Hooch escandalizada pitó dos penaltis a favor de Slytherin, igualando el marcador.

—¡Vuela, Harry! —gritaba Luna logrando que su llamativo sombrero se balanceará sobre su cabellera rubia —¡Vuela veloz como un snydanpú de alas naranjas!

Mientras, Draco se paseaba por las alturas repartiendo su atención entre la snitch y Hermione Granger sentada en las gradas. La observaba cada poco para ver si ella le miraba, pero la chica siempre tenía la vista fija en el partido en lugar de en él, lo que le enfurecía cada vez más. De hecho, desde aquel día en que le dijo que no quería estar con él, se había limitado a ignorarle o a discutirle todo con comentarios mordaces y golpes bajos. Draco se ponía tan furioso que tenía que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en no partirle la boca a besos y no podía pensar en una buena replica, por lo que la mayoría de las veces acababa largándose, rabioso. Su único consuelo es que no había reanudado su relación con el memo de Dewey, pero aún así, seguían siendo amiguitos. Sólo de pensarlo sentía ganas de romper cosas, muchas cosas.

Quería llamar la atención de Hermione y a la vez vengarse de ella por todo lo que le hacía, ¿y qué mejor manera que haciendo daño a alguno de sus amiguitos?

Cuando Harry vislumbró la snitch cerca de las gradas, Draco vio su oportunidad. Se lanzó tras Harry hasta que después de unos metros logró ponerse a la par con él, tan cerca que sus rodillas casi se rozaban. Entonces se recostó violentamente contra Harry logrando desviarle de la trayectoria de la snitch y orientarle hacia las gradas. Mantuvo todo su peso sobre el de Harry impidiéndole moverse en otra dirección hasta que las gradas quedaron a unos centímetros del Gryffindor, entonces se incorporó y apuntó el mango de su escoba hacia arriba saliendo despedido de inmediato. Pero Harry no pudo hacer lo mismo a tiempo, y la inercia le arrojó contra las gradas.

Entre las centenas de personas que llenaban el estadio se hizo un profundo silencio que duró unos segundos. Después, todos prorrumpieron en exclamaciones, quejas o risotadas burlescas.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione corriendo hacia la barandilla de las gradas para visualizar a su amigo. Asomándose, descubrió a Harry unos diez metros a su izquierda, agarrándose con una mano a la barandilla para no caer mientras su Saeta de Fuego bajaba dando bandazos hacia el campo de quidditch. Presa de la histeria y del miedo, Hermione sacó la varita de su capa para tratar de ayudar a su amigo pero antes de poder hacerlo, el silbato de la Señora Hooch sonó indicando el final del partido y entonces Dumbledore encantó a Harry para elevarlo y posarlo en medio de las gradas.

Mientras medio estadio gritaba y saltaba de júbilo porque Draco Malfoy había capturado la snitch, la otra mitad estaba demasiado impactada para reaccionar. Hermione apartó a empellones a todos los que se interponían entre ella y su amigo, y cuando llegó a él, se arrojó a sus brazos, temblorosa aún por el susto recibido.

—¡Harry! —gemía, mientras estrujaba más y más a su amigo —¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Estoy bien, Hermione —decía Harry dándole tranquilizadores golpecitos en la espalda a todas luces incomodo por las atenciones de su amiga.

—Malfoy es un tramposo —alegó Luna llegando hasta ellos junto a Neville, colorado de la furia.

—¡Ese capullo de Malfoy! —exclamaba el chico apretando los puños con fuerza.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un autentico caos de personas y comentarios. Dumbledore apareció en las gradas abriéndose paso entre los alumnos preocupados e indignados que rodeaban a Harry y después de despegar a Hermione de él, le pidió al chico que fuera a la enfermería por si tenía alguna lesión. Aunque Harry dijo que se encontraba bien, finalmente acabó obedeciendo al director que pronto se vio abordado por unos Ginny y Ron Weasley muy furiosos, además de unos cuantos alumnos de su casa que no paraban de lanzar palabras malsonantes referidas a Draco Malfoy combinadas con quejas por el resultado final del partido a favor de Slytherin. Tras unos minutos de esfuerzo, Hermione logró escurrirse entre el puñado de enfurecidos Gryffindors y bajó las gradas para ir a la enfermería a ver a Harry. Ya había abandonado el campo de quidditch y caminado una pequeña parte de los terrenos que se extendían entre el campo y Hogwarts cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Granger.

La chica se volvió lentamente para ver a Draco plantado a unos metros de ella con su túnica verde esmeralda y la impecable Nimbus 2006 en una mano. Sonreía con suficiencia y sus ojos estaban llenos de malicia. Hermione estaba aún tan alterada por lo sucedido y preocupada por Harry que sin decir una palabra sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Draco.

—Me encantaría lanzarte un cruciatus ahora mismo —musitó mirándole con desprecio.

—Hazlo, Granger —susurró Draco provocativamente mientras extendía y flexionaba los dedos de su mano libre como alentándola a que lo hiciera.

—Lo haría, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mancharme las manos contigo—le espetó ella bajando la varita y dándose media vuelta para dejarlo atrás. En ese momento no se sentía muy capaz de enfrentarse a él, de hecho, no se sentía capaz siquiera de no llorar. Se sentía muy desgraciada, culpable y dividida. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de Draco Malfoy, de alguien que era capaz de hacerle eso a su mejor amigo? ¿Y por qué no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada de él? ¿Qué esperaba, que por qué se sentía _atraído_ por ella iba a cambiar? ¿Que iba a dejar de ser un tramposo que hacía lo que fuera para ganar? ¿Que iba a respetar a sus amigos?

Eso era imposible porque ni siquiera la respetaba a ella. Sentía unas ganas incontenibles de llorar aunque no estaba segura de por qué, sólo sabía que se sentía defrauda, desilusionada y enfadada consigo misma por haber seguido pensando hasta ese momento que tal vez había algo bueno en Draco Malfoy, aunque fuera sólo un resquicio insignificante de bondad. ¿Cuándo aprendería que él era una mala persona sin sentimientos más allá de amor a sí mismo?

—¿Huyes, Granger? —la aguijoneó Draco, pero ella ni siquiera se detuvo un instante y siguió alejándose de él con celeridad. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Draco corrió tras ella con la intención de regodearse un poco más de su triunfo, pero cuando la alcanzó y vio el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, sintió como si una espada le hubiera atravesado el pecho de lado a lado.

En ese momento, tuvo una vaga conciencia de lo que había hecho. ¿Es que acaso había herido seriamente a Potter? ¿Por eso lloraba ella? Descubrió con miedo que no soportaba ver esos ojos avellana empañados por las lágrimas y se sintió miserable. Quería que ella le sonriera, aunque puestos a pedir algo más razonable se conformaba con que le mirara con odio... pero no a punto de llorar. _No podía soportarlo_.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy —le pidió Hermione con la voz temblorosa por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas —Por favor...

—¿Potter está bien? —la interrumpió él mirándola con seriedad. La sorpresa ante esa pregunta consiguió que las ganas de llorar de Hermione remitieran.

—¿Cómo? —balbució —¿Acaso ahora te importa como está Harry?

—No —respondió él —pero sí como estás tú.

Ni bien acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, Draco se maldijo con todos los insultos que conocía por haber dicho eso. Había hablado mucho, _demasiado_. Había reconocido algo que apenas se había admitido a sí mismo, y encima se lo había reconocido a _ella_.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Hermione boquiabierta.

—Maldita sea, ya me has oído —masculló Malfoy apretando las mandíbulas.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces buscando algo que decir. No sabía qué pensar, cómo reaccionar o qué sentir. Draco Malfoy acababa de decir que ella le importaba. Y por si había alguna duda, la intensidad con que la miraba se lo confirmaba. Hermione podía ver su iris congelado... derritiéndose.

Como hielo fundido.

—Malfoy... —musitó sintiendo como su corazón latía a velocidades inhumanas cuando él comenzó a acercarse a ella. Por Merlín, que se detuviera...que no diera un paso más...que no la obnubilara con su presencia...

Tarde, demasiado tarde, se dijo, cuando él llegó hasta su altura. Cuando lo tuvo tan cerca que Draco tuvo que bajar el rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos, cuando ella tuvo que alzar la cara para que él pudiera vérselos.

Cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos.

* * *

_!Hola!_

_¿Qué tal el capitulo? En primer lugar, como bien habéis supuesto la mayoria, Hermione solo quería hablar con Ben para que fueran amigos y pudiera seguir ayudandole en Transformaciones. Después, Draco ha vuelto a sacar su lado oscuro xD haciendole un placaje a Harry que casi nos lo desgracia al pobre pero después... sé que yo escribo la historia y se supone que debo ser fuerte xD pero es que tengo debilidad por Draco y en el final del capitulo yo le hubiera saltado encima directamente xD Si, es un capullo, pero al menos se le ha escapado que Hermione le importa. ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Hermione se apartará o no?_

_Chum chum...la respuesta en el próximo capitulo xD_

_Y lo más importante de todo, **muchas**_ **muchisimas** **_muchisisimas_** **** **gracias** _por todos los reviews :D! Cuando empecé esta historia jamás imaginé que llegaría a 400 ni en mis mejores sueños. No creo que me los merezca asi que todo el merito es vuestro y por eso os estoy tan agradecida (sé que sueno ñoña y pelota, pero es verdad jajaja)._

_Ah! y una preguntita, ¿cuántos capitulos estais dispuestas a aguantar? xD porque tengo muchas cosas pensadas y a este paso la historia va a ser bastante larga, asi que si os canso, la acortaré. _

_Eso es todo por hoy, que tengáis un buen fin de semana!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	23. La pieza difícil

**Capitulo XXIII: La pieza difícil (Editado)**

Sintió los fríos labios de Hermione bajo los suyos y los acarició suave y lentamente para hacerlos entrar en calor. Mientras apresaba el labio inferior de la Gryffindor entre los suyos, Draco deslizó sus manos por la cara de Hermione para hundirlas finalmente en su cabello. Hasta ese momento nunca había sabido las ganas que tenía de tocar ese pelo alborotado y salvaje, de enredar los dedos en él y aspirar su aroma. O quizás sí, quizás había tenido deseos de hacerlo desde aquel baile en cuarto curso en el que ella entró del brazo de Viktor Krum.

De cualquier modo, la sensación era maravillosa, igual que la calidez y el anhelo que comenzaba a manifestar la boca de Hermione en la suya. Sonriendo mentalmente, Draco liberó el labio inferior de la chica y ladeó el rostro sobre ella para adentrarse en su boca. Hermione le estaba esperando ya con los labios entreabiertos para él. Esa vez, cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron, a los dos los poseyó una sensación embriagadora y dulce, muy distinta de la mera pasión. No era un beso carnal, feroz o superficial sino algo mucho más profundo. Algo a lo que Hermione no se atrevía a poner nombre y a lo que Draco no quería ponérselo.

Hermione apoyó las manos en el pecho de Draco y se estremeció al sentir su corazón latir violentamente contra su palma. Latía muy rápido, tanto más que el suyo. Mientras se besaban casi podía sentir ambos latidos, acompasados, marcando el ritmo de sus bocas.

Draco tenía una sensación extraña de mareo. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero hubiera jurado que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, todo menos ella. Era como su asidero al mundo real, su punto de apoyo, estaba seguro de que si la soltaba se caería al suelo. Quizás fue por eso por lo que la acercó más a él con delicadeza, o quizás sólo para asegurarse de que ese beso no terminara nunca. Dios, deseaba besarla eternamente.

No existía el tiempo ni el espacio para ellos dos. No había segundos, ni minutos, tan sólo movimientos y caricias de lenguas y labios. No había campo de quidditch, ni castillo, ni tarde declinante, tan sólo el uno y el otro unidos por sus bocas.

Cuando al fin Draco abandonó su boca, Hermione sintió que le faltaba el aire. Pestañeó un par de veces como salida de un sueño y entonces reparó en dónde estaban y _en qué estaban haciendo_.

—Mierda —musitó y se alejó de él. ¿Por qué era tan débil cuando se trataba de él? Hacía unos minutos estaba furiosa con él y ahora... ahora no podía pensar en nada que no fuera besarle.

—Hermione...

—No.

Hermione no sabía muy bien a qué se refería con ese 'no'. Si quería decirle con eso que no hablara, que no se acercara o si les recordaba a ambos que no debían volver a besarse. Maldición, se habían besado como locos cerca del campo abarrotado de quidditch y a plena luz del día. Podría haberles visto alguien en cualquier momento... Presa del miedo miró a todas partes pero no vio nadie a la vista, aunque eso no tenía por qué significar nada.

—Hermione —insistió Draco dando un paso hacia ella.

—No te acerques —pidió la chica retrocediendo tanto como él se había acercado. Por Merlín, si se acercaba tanto no podía pensar con claridad y mucho menos tranquilizarse. Debía poner fin a eso, lo que acababan de hacer no estaba bien. Por el amor de dios, ¡no había pasado ni una hora desde que él había atacado a Harry!

—No vuelvas a besarme —exigió Hermione decidida.

—Tu también me has besado a mí —replicó Draco evidentemente fastidiado.

—Pero no volverá a ocurrir —aseguró ella tratando de sonar convincente —Esto no está bien... Tú acabas de atacar a mi mejor amigo, podrías haberle hecho algo grave... Sí —estaba empezando a reavivar la furia en su interior y así se sentía más segura —¿Te sientes muy orgulloso por haber ganado así? Seguro que te crees muy importante por haberle hecho daño a Harry...

—No exageres —le espetó él con voz cortante —Tú misma acabas de decir que no tiene nada grave, así que no ha sido para tanto. El quidditch es un deporte peligroso y a veces ocurren accidentes —y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Accidentes? —musitó Hermione estupefacta —¡¿Accidentes?! —repitió, esta vez a gritos —¡Lo de hoy no ha sido un accidente y lo sabes!

—Tampoco lo ha sido lo que acababa de ocurrir —replicó Draco y Hermione se sintió desarmada por completo.

—No cambies de tema —farfulló irritada.

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello, Granger? —preguntó él alzando una ceja con una mueca maliciosa.

—Porque no hay nada de que hablar. Esto no ha ocurrido, Malfoy, y no volverá a ocurrir —le aseguró fulminándole con la mirada. Después, como si hubiera dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir, se dio media vuelta y se marchó rumbo a la enfermería.

Mientras la observaba alejarse, Draco sonrió con satisfacción. Los dos sabían que sí volvería a ocurrir, y él se encargaría de ello.

* * *

Hermione salía de clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siguiendo a Harry y Ron, como siempre imbuidos en el emocionante, repetido y cargante tema del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Por suerte, Harry no resultó herido por el incidente aunque los ánimos entre ambas casas no se calmaron por ello. El tema del partido estuvo presente en todas las conversaciones de los días siguientes y hubo varias peleas entre miembros de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hermione por su parte, estaba harta del dichoso quidditch y no agradecía que le recordaran a cada minuto como Malfoy había atacado a Harry, y de paso, lo que había sucedido después entre el Slytherin y ella, por lo que seguía a Harry y Ron malhumorada y en irritado silencio.

—Todavía no puedo creerme que Dumbledore no mandara repetir el partido —decía Harry. En los últimos tiempos esa frase junto con la de "_Me encantaría meterle la escoba por el c... a Malfoy_" suponían prácticamente todo el repertorio de conversación del moreno y el pelirrojo.

—Yo tampoco —le decía Ron —Me encantaría meterle la escoba por el c... a Draco Malfoy.

—Oh, callaos de una vez —terció Hermione completamente irritada —No fue justo pero lo hecho, hecho está, quejándoos constantemente no conseguiréis cambiar nada y tampoco ha sido para tanto.

—¿Qué no qué? —Ron abrió los ojos casi tanto como su boca —Pero Hermione, ¿tú viste lo que el apestoso de Malfoy le hizo a Harry?

—Sí —Hermione apretó los dientes tratando de calmarse —pero vosotros también le hicisteis un placaje a Goyle y no se cayó de la escoba tan sólo porqué es demasiado pesado para que podáis desequilibrarlo. ¿Y qué? Nadie habla de ello constantemente. El quidditch es un deporte peligroso y... —se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que acababa de repetir las palabras que le había dicho Malfoy, y lo peor, que en cierto modo, le estaba defendiendo.

En ese instante, alguien chocó con ella suavemente y girando el rostro, Hermione pudo ver a Draco con una mal disimulada mueca de satisfacción. Hermione se sintió enrojecer al saber que él la había escuchado, así que apartó de inmediato la vista decidida a ignorarlo.

—Imbécil —farfulló Ron mientras el rubio platino se alejaba.

—Parece que tiene la manía de empujar a la gente —masculló Harry fulminándolo por la mirada.

—¿Sabéis qué? —apostilló Ron —Me encantaría meterle la escoba por el c... a Malfoy.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y siguió andando.

* * *

No fue hasta la hora de comer, que Hermione se percató de que tenía un pedacito de pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica. Con cuidado, lo desplegó debajo de la mesa y encontró unas palabras escritas con tinta verde esmeralda, la misma caligrafía que había visto ya una vez en una nota similar.

_"A las 7 y media, en el aula en la que casi nos encontró Filch_".

Hermione le dio la vuelta a la nota esperando encontrar unas palabras más, pero no había nada más escrito. Maldito arrogante, pensó para sí. La había citado en un lugar de la misma manera impersonal en que se hubiera dado una sentencia de muerte. Suponía que no había firmado por si alguien más llegaba a leer la nota, pero ese no era motivo para hablarle como si estuviera dándole una orden sin preguntarle siquiera si quería ir. Hermione supuso que había dejado caer la nota en el bolsillo de su túnica cuando chocó "accidentalmente" con ella a la salida de la clase de Snape, de la misma manera que suponía para qué la había citado. E independientemente del porqué, también sabía con seguridad como acabaría esa "cita": con los dos besándose como si la vida la fuera en ello. Y Hermione estaba decidida a que eso no volviera a ocurrir, así que mientras en la mesa aparecían los postres, la chica comenzó a romper en minúsculos pedacitos el pergamino y sin que nadie se percatara, lo arrojó entre sus pies, y luego pateó el pequeño montón de papel, desperdigándolo.

¿Quién se había creído que era Draco Malfoy?

Que se hartara de esperar, porque ella no pensaba ir. No.

_Aunque él le hubiera dicho que ella le importaba._

_

* * *

_

Draco miró el reloj comprobando que ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora acordada. Bueno, de la hora _fijada por él._ Consideró la posibilidad de que ella llegara tarde con toda la intención para demostrarle que no podía darle órdenes o disponer de ella cuando él quisiera. Casi podía imaginarse todo lo que ella habría pensado al ver su nota. Sonrió irónicamente al pensar que la conocía bastante bien. Por eso, en el fondo sabía que si no había aparecido puntual, significaba que no iba a ir.

Y esa certeza le irritó sobre manera. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cabezota y orgullosa? Cualquier otra chica se hubiera presentado a las siete en punto para aprovechar todos los segundos que él decidiera regalarle. Pero no, ella no.

En lugar de morirse de alegría, probablemente se hubiera sentido incluso ofendida con él. Draco sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se rindiera a él, pero le volvía loco (en todos los sentidos) cada vez que se resistía. Aunque sabía que cuanto más se resistiera más saborearía aún su rendición, la maldecía por tener que esperar para poder besarla de nuevo.

Diablos, besarla se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión para él. Incluso soñaba con ello. Cada vez que la besaba tenía más y más ganas de volverlo a hacer, era peor que el mago que vagabundeaba por el Callejón Knockturn enganchado a los polvos de Doxy.

No paraba de pensar en ella estuviera donde estuviera y cada vez que la veía tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarse sobre ella y besarla. Lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que casi podía saborearla en su imaginación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba volviendo ridículamente blando.

Maldita Granger. Tenía que conseguirla cuanto antes para librarse lo más pronto posible de ese indigno encaprichamiento que tenía con ella. Estaba convencido de que una vez que la tuviera dejaría de interesarle. Y después de todo sería sólo una más en su lista, una presa más para su colección. La pieza difícil.

Eso era todo lo que ella significaba para él.

Sí...

* * *

Hermione se levantó algo nerviosa esa mañana. Sentía un cosquilleo de expectación en el estomago completamente cerrado. No quería bajar a desayunar y encontrarse a Malfoy después de haberle dado plantón pero no se le ocurría qué excusa dar a sus amigos para no ir. Y tampoco pensaba esconderse como una niña asustada de Draco Malfoy.

Además, ella no tenía que avergonzarse de nada. Sería él el que debería quedarse en la cama con la cabeza escondida debajo de la almohada porque era él al que habían plantado.

Que ella hubiera estado a punto de lanzarse un hechizo Petrificus para no flaquear en su decisión de no ir a la cita, no quitaba importancia al hecho de que le había plantado.

Contuvo la respiración cuanto entró en el Gran Comedor charlando con Ginny y no soltó el aire hasta que se sentó a la mesa de Gryffindor rodeada de sus amigos. Sólo entonces, cuando se sintió segura, echó un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y a Draco. Estaba sentado como de costumbre con Zabinni y Parkinson a cada lado, pero la miraba a ella. Y no parecía sentirse avergonzado, ni siquiera un poco furioso. De hecho la miraba con un brillo malicioso, como si él supiera algo que ella no.

Hermione se obligó a apartar la mirada y a ignorar el estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al pensar qué tramaría Malfoy, y tomó una tostada repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tenía de qué preocuparse. ¿Qué podía hacerle él?

A pesar de pensar eso, no pudo evitar pasarse la mañana en tensión y más alerta que Ojoloco Moody. Todas las horas de clase que compartió con Draco fueron un autentico suplicio para ella, pues aunque no hubiera dicho o hecho nada por acercarse, Hermione podía sentir los ojos del Slytherin clavados en su nuca permanentemente.

Fue al salir del Invernadero después de la clase de Herbología, la ultima de ese día, cuando comenzó a relajarse. Mientras charlaba con Neville sobre la Menta de Lobos y sus propiedades mágicas, pensó para sí que se había estado comportando como una tonta asustadiza y farfulló por lo bajo cuando la correa de su mochila se soltó sin previo aviso arrojando los pesados tomos de Historia de la Magia y Herbología que llevaba dentro sobre la hierba húmeda por la lluvia de ese día.

—Oh, maldita mochila —masculló agachándose a recoger los libros empapados además de unas cuantas plumas.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó Neville haciendo ademán de agacharse.

—No, déjalo —Hermione se obligó a sonreírle —Ve con Harry y Ron, seguiremos hablando en la sala Común. Yo voy a intentar arreglar todo esto —y señaló los libros empapados. Neville, consciente de que no era muy hábil con el encantamiento secador, decidió dejar a la castaña y se alejó a paso veloz para tratar de alcanzar a Harry y Ron.

Hermione por su parte, sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzar rabiosos encantamientos secadores a sus libros de Historia y Herbologia maldiciéndolos por lo bajo. ¿Por qué tenían que haberse soltado la correa justo ese día, cuando más prisa tenía por volver a la seguridad de la Sala Común?

—Granger... —susurró una voz sugerente mientras una mano pálida y de dedos largos se apoyaba en el abdomen de la chica y la otra apartaba el cabello de uno de sus hombros. Hermione ahogó un grito y dio un respingo cuando sintió unos labios muy conocidos besar su cuello con suavidad y casi con pereza.

—¡Malfoy! —susurró ásperamente intentando liberarse (no con demasiada intención) de las caricias del chico —¿Qué haces?¡Neville acaba de irse, podría vernos!

Antes de poder añadir nada, sintió como giraban su cuerpo y se vio recostada contra la pared de cristal del Invernadero 9. Intentó incorporarse, pero dos manos se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro y un cuerpo atlético enfundado en una túnica negra con un escudo verde, le cortó la retirada.

—Malfoy, ¿qué pretendes? —preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer enfadada en lugar de nerviosa, cómo se sentía —Podrían vernos y...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió él con voz indiferente, acercando su rostro más al de ella, de manera que Hermione pegó su nuca a la pared del invernadero para tratar de alejarse.

—¿Es que no te importa? ¿Qué quieres?

—Aclarar cierto asunto —respondió Draco, tan cerca de la boca de la chica que ella pudo sentir perfectamente su aliento calentándole los labios —Mañana a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Y como no vengas... —su voz sonó tan amenazadora que Hermione se estrujó aún más contra la pared —te iré a buscar.

Y dicho esto, la besó fugazmente y se escabulló antes de que Hermione pudiera corresponderle.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí traigo la siguiente ración xD Vamos por partes: primero, sí que hubo beso.. .bueno...más que un beso unos cuantos xD pero al final Hermione recuperó la cordura y le mandó a freir esparragos. Aunque como veis, a pesar de que la chica ha intentado resistirse, Malfoy no se da por vencido fácilmente y la verdad, es que si me pide así que vaya a verle, voy xD._

_¿Hermione acudirá la cita? ¿Es cierto que para Malfoy ella sólo es la pieza dificil?, ¿Le metarán Harry o Ron la escoba por el culo?_

_Chum chum...más en el siguiente capitulo xD_

_Sólo quería decicarle este capitulo a Dayis y daros_ **MIL GRACIAS** _por todo vuestro apoyo!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	24. Vivirlo

**Capitulo XXIV: Vivirlo (Editado)**

Hermione apenas fue capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche pensando en la amenaza de Malfoy. Y en ese beso fugaz que le había sabido a tan poco que sus labios aún cosquilleaban de anhelo a pesar de las horas transcurridas desde entonces.

Se removió bajo las mantas y maldijo a Draco por centésima vez. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz? Casi le prefería cuando la insultaba y torturaba, al menos en aquellos tiempos no la acosaba. _Y por aquel entonces ella tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera._

Pero ¿por qué era tan insistente? Por su manera de comportarse, sino se tratara de Malfoy, Hermione hubiera supuesto que tenía sentimientos bastante fuertes, o cuando menos obsesivos, con ella. Quizás tan sólo quisiera conquistarla para engordar su ego o simplemente la perseguía precisamente porque ella intentaba resistirse y él no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Él estaba habituado a que las chicas besaran el suelo por dónde él había pisado, como Pansy Parkinson por ejemplo, y Hermione le supondría un reto. También era posible que se interesara por ella porque se suponía que le estaba prohibida, y Draco como el caprichoso y malcriado que era, quería tener precisamente aquello que no podía poseer.

Mas, todas esas razones no parecían tener suficiente peso como para que Draco Malfoy se interesara en ella _siendo una sangre sucia_.

Y Hermione no podía negar que, a pesar de toda su lógica, su racionalidad y su madurez, guardaba en su interior una ínfima esperanza de que él pudiera llegar a enamorarse de ella. Sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, y aunque no lo fuera, ella no debía desear tal cosa. _No de él_.

Pero aunque ella fuera responsable, lógica y moral, su corazón no lo era. Su corazón hacía lo que le daba la gana. Y no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría seguir luchando contra él.

Quizás al día siguiente a las siete y media, allí donde casi los había descubierto Filch, lo descubriera.

* * *

Esa mañana ganaba la mente. Lo probaba el mar humor, la frustración y el enfado con el que la Gryffindor se había levantado. Había estado todo el día de un humor de perros, lanzándole miradas asesinas a Malfoy, conteniendo sus impulsos homicidas cada vez que él le respondía con una mueca maliciosa y respondiendo con sequedad todo aquel que se atreviera a hablarle.

Y por si fuera poco, el tener que mentirles a sus amigos diciéndoles que estaría en la biblioteca mientras ellos estaban en uno de sus entrenamientos de quidditch semanales, no había mejorado mucho su ánimo.

Por eso, mientras caminaba por los distintos corredores, pasillos y escaleras tratando de recordar el camino correcto al aula señalada, sólo podía pensar en envenenar a Draco para que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Una y otra vez se sentía tentada de dar media vuelta y refugiarse en la Torre de Gryffindor, pero sabía que podría huir esa vez mas no eternamente. Si ella no acudía a la "cita" Draco la buscaría al día siguiente y a juzgar por cómo la había abordado a la salida del invernadero, no lo haría con mucha discreción. Y lo último que Hermione quería era que sus amigos se enteraran de lo suyo con Malfoy. _De lo que quiera que eso fuera._

Como le odiaba. Le odiaba por obligarla a hacer eso, por su prepotencia, por su despotismo, por su tiranía. Por tratarla como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Y que no se pensara que ella acudía a su llamada porque él se lo hubiera ordenado, no. Lo hacía únicamente porque pensaba aprovechar esa oportunidad para dejarle varias cosas bien claras.

A las 7:29, ya estaba frente a la puerta entreabierta del aula elegida y bastante furiosa. Respiró hondo para tratar de tranquilizarse y abrió la puerta bruscamente. A primera vista el aula estaba vacía, así que sintiéndose dividida entre el alivio y la decepción, se adentró para cerciorarse de que estaba realmente desierta. Ni bien había dado tres pasos, escuchó la puerta cerrándose suavemente a sus espaldas, y supo con un escalofrío de presentimiento que él estaba tras ella. Efectivamente, cuando se volvió, encontró a Draco Malfoy apoyado despreocupada y seductoramente en la puerta, cortándole la retirada como si intuyera que ella deseaba huir. Sus ojos de hielo de achicaron cuando plegó sus labios en una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción y picardía que a Hermione le erizó la piel y la enfureció aún más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír así después de haberla _obligado_ a encontrarse con él?

—Has venido —murmuró arrastrando las palabras mientras se incorporaba de la puerta con un movimiento que a la chica le recordó al de una pantera, lánguido y elegante —Buena chica.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no darle una patada en una parte de su anatomía que le suponía muy preciada.

—¿Crees que estoy aquí porqué tu me lo "ordenaste"? —espetó con frialdad —Si he venido, es únicamente para dejarte unas cuantas cosas claras. Lo primero es que dejes de acosarme, Malfoy, aunque a decir verdad nunca pensé que un ser superior como tú se _rebajaría _—pronunció esa palabra muy lenta y profundamente —a perseguir a una sangre sucia. Tampoco vuelvas a besarme y no...

—No te hagas la victima inocente, Granger —contestó Draco con la sonrisa de satisfacción completamente borrada ya de su rostro, remplazada por un rictus de furia en los labios —Tú deseas esto tanto como...—Draco se interrumpió bruscamente y apretó las mandíbulas furioso consigo mismo.

—¿Tanto como qué, Malfoy? ¿Tanto como tú? —le aguijoneó Hermione sintiendo que era ella la que tenía ahora el control de la situación.

Draco la miró intensamente a los ojos antes de responder.

—Sí.

Mierda. Ese fue la primera palabra que cruzó la mente de Hermione al oír la afirmación de Malfoy. Con esa simple palabra de Draco había perdido todo el terreno ganado con anterioridad. Podía defenderse ante su arrogancia y su tiranía, pero no cuando él reconocía cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia o relacionado con ella.

Apretó aún más los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho cuando vio que Draco se acercaba a ella como un cazador seguro de que su presa no iba a escapar, y se negó a mirarle cuando finalmente quedaron separados por unos pocos centímetros.

Cerró los ojos y trató de contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo cuando sintió la yema del pulgar del chico delinear su ceja derecha hasta la sien para luego descender por su mejilla y seguir con ternura el contorno de su mandíbula hasta la barbilla. Se detuvo allí unos tensos instantes en los que Hermione entreabrió los labios para respirar hondamente, pues sentía que no tenía suficiente aire, y luego descendió hasta su garganta. Para entonces, la chica ya sentía que se moriría si él no la besaba y Draco por su parte tampoco se sentía mucho más paciente, así que con los nudillos bajo la barbilla de Hermione, alzó su rostro suavemente y hundió su boca en la de ella.

Al rozar con su lengua la de la chica, Draco sintió como si una descarga de corriente eléctrica le hubiera recorrido el cuerpo, una descarga muy agradable, y por primera vez desde ese pequeño beso robado la noche anterior, dejó de sentirse enfermo y débil. Se sentía invadido por un bienestar, por una euforia, por algo que sólo podría describir con adjetivos demasiados románticos para que él los admitiera, que casi se notaba mareado. De pronto, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente convirtiéndose al instante en una necesidad. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo que él? _Tenía que sentirlo_.

Con una mano, apresó la mandíbula de Hermione para alzarle aún más el rostro y profundizar el beso hasta lo más hondo, mientras con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura para impedir cualquier intento de retirada. Pero Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de apartarse, de hecho, no tenían ninguna intención, ningún pensamiento, ninguna aspiración más allá de besarle eternamente. ¿Cómo podía existir un sentimiento así? ¿Un deseo tal? ¿Cómo podía un beso, restar la importancia al resto de las cosas hasta el punto de hacerlas desaparecer por completo? ¿Cómo podía su boca hacerle olvidar todas las diferencias, todos los prejuicios, todos los impedimentos, todos los sentimientos encontrados que había entre ellos?

_¿Cómo podría resistirse a él?_

Su lógica, su sentido del deber, toda su moral, no le servían de nada cuando se trataba de él. No podía luchar contra él de la misma manera que no podía luchar contra su corazón. La estaba venciendo, estaba deshaciendo todos los muros que ella con la fuerza de su mente había tratado de imponer entre ambos. La estaba reduciendo a una muchacha enamorada por primera vez, por única vez, sin nombre, ni deberes, ni responsabilidades. Tan sólo con sentimientos.

¿Por qué había tenido él que fijarse en ella? Hubiera podido reprimir sus sentimientos, eternamente quizás, si él hubiera seguido despreciándola. Entonces las cosas estarían bien y todo seguiría su orden natural. Ella se guardaría sus sentimientos, él no vería en ella nada más que un ser inferior.

Pero las cosas no habían sido así y ella había intentado resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible. Con cada movimiento de la lengua de Draco en su boca, su última barrera se deshacía como si fuera de arena llevada por el viento, desapareciendo, reduciéndose, mermando lentamente condenada a dejar de ser.

¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasaría cuando él la tuviera rendida a sus pies? La utilizaría hasta que se cansara de ella, como hacía con todas. Hermione sabía que él no iba a cambiar por mucho que ella lo deseara y tenía que reconocer que era posible que esa fuera una de las razones por las que su corazón se había vuelto hacia él. Porque era todo lo que ella no era.

Mientras le echaba las manos al cuello, Hermione se hizo un juramento. No permitiría que él le arrebatara su dignidad. Si eso era lo que él quería, Hermione estaría con él, pero bajo sus condiciones. Él tendría que respetarla.

Al fin, después de unos frenéticos minutos, sus bocas se separaron lentamente, como saboreando hasta el último instante de contacto. Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió algo muy dulce cuando vio que él aún los mantenía cerrados_, _paladeándola aún en su boca.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando sintió el placentero cosquilleo de las yemas de los dedos de Hermione vagando por su mejilla. Sintió el deseo de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y dejarse acariciar pero algo instintivo se removió en su interior, indicándole que era mejor que no permitiera que ella le acariciara. Era algo peligroso, demasiado afectivo. Sería perder el dominio de la situación.

Ella sólo era un capricho pasajero que abandonaría cuando se saciara. Pero sintiendo sus dedos vagando por su mejilla se asustó al intuir lo fácil que le seria implicarse más, mucho más, hasta límites insospechados.

Con cierta brusquedad, rodeó la muñeca de la chica con sus dedos y devolvió la mano de Hermione a su cuello, donde reposaba la otra.

—¿Qué... —comenzó Hermione, pero cuando sintió los labios de Draco por su cuello, toda pregunta quedó olvidada y perdida en el vacío —Draco —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

Quizás ella no se hubiera percatado de que le había llamado por su nombre en lugar de por su apellido, pero Draco sí lo notó y extrañamente, sintió una sensación dulce en el pecho. Pocas personas le llamaban por su nombre, ni siquiera Zabinni, Crabbe y Goyle se atrevían. Sólo algunas chicas, como Pansy, Emergande y Lavinia lo hacían, pero en ninguna de sus bocas sonaba como en la de ella. Tuvo el turbador deseo de oír su nombre otra vez de los labios de Hermione.

La chica crispó inconscientemente los dedos en los hombros de Draco cuando él atrapó entre sus dientes una pequeña parte de la piel de su cuello. La diminuta porción de su razón que aún seguía funcionando adormecida, despertó en ese momento, indicándole que se estaba rindiendo sin haber asegurado antes el terreno, sin haber puesto sus condiciones. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

—Draco —repitió, esta vez con más seriedad.

—¿Hmm? —musitó él sin dejar de darle pequeños besos cerca de la oreja.

—Tenemos...tenemos que hablar —replicó como si le costara mucho articular palabras. Aunque Hermione no pudo verlo, Draco esbozó una mueca similar a una sonrisa taimada contra la piel de su cuello sintiéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo al saber que probablemente él era la única persona en el mundo que era capaz de dejar a la sabelotodo sin palabras y sin pensamientos.

Ufano, se separó suavemente de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos, indicándole que la escuchaba. Hermione bajó las manos de su cuello y se apartó un poco, como si no fuera capaz de hablar teniéndole tan cerca.

—¿Qué... ¿Qué significa esto para ti, Draco? —preguntó mirándole con seriedad. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Draco la miró fijamente, sintiendo que de pronto su corazón latía con más rapidez. No había esperado que ella le hiciera esa pregunta, a decir verdad, nadie se había atrevido a hacérsela nunca, e irónicamente esa era la primera vez que no sabía responder... o que no _quería_ hacerlo.

Decidió utilizar la artimaña que usaba siempre cuando Pansy se ponía pesada o le hacía preguntas incomodas: besarla hasta que se olvidara de cualquier cuestión, que a decir verdad, era lo que estaba deseando hacer. Pero cuando se acercó a la boca de la chica, ella giró el rostro de modo que él besó su mejilla.

—Antes quiero respuestas —insistió ella inflexible —¿Qué ha sido...¿Qué es esto?

—¿Necesitas ponerle nombre? —preguntó Draco evidentemente irritado. No pensaba ceder ante ella, jamás le reconocería que hacía semanas, meses quizás, que se moría de ganas por besarla, y que una vez que lo había hecho, sólo había logrado desearlo aún más. Tampoco podía decirle que se metía en todos sus pensamientos, incluso en sus sueños. Mucho menos reconocerle que se había encaprichado, _obsesionado_, con ella. No lo haría, no le concedería ese poder.

Era ella la que había reconocido estar enamorada de él, y Draco pensaba utilizarlo a su favor, sin ceder terreno. Después de todo ella sólo era un capricho. Se lo concedería y después, tarde o temprano se cansaría de ella y buscaría a otra. Así de simple.

—Necesito saber qué esta pasando —respondió Hermione mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido, como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento.

—Lo que está pasando —susurró Draco en voz tan baja que ella tuvo que acercarse a él para escucharle. Draco sonrió imperceptiblemente y deslizó una mano por la espalda de la chica que se erizó de inmediato —es algo que no viene en ninguno de tus libros... —la besó suavemente en la comisura de su boca —por una vez no analices, no trates de justificar y de entender todo... —la miró fijamente con sus ojos de hielo traslucido —sólo _vívelo_.

Quizás fuera por la proximidad del Slytherin, tal vez por el brillo traslucido de sus ojos o probablemente por sus labios vagando peligrosamente cerca de su boca, pero Hermione sintió que las palabras de Draco tenían sentido y cuando él la besó en la boca, decidió hacerle caso y _vivirlo_.

Draco Malfoy percibió el momento exacto en que ella se rindió a él, y en ese mismo instante, tuvo una sensación de triunfo, ahogada por la alarmante certeza de que Hermione Granger seria su _perdición_...

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Me he dado prisa en colgar este capitulo, pero es que tenía ganas de ponerlo xD porque es uno de mis favoritos. Como veis Hermione se ha "rendido", pero para las que penséis que lo ha hecho con demasiada facilidad solo deciros que el siguiente capitulo se llama "Rendición aparente" y que la última frase del capitulo, es por algo xD_

_Por una vez, Hermione se ha dejado llevar por el corazón y no por la cabeza, ¿habrá hecho bien?_

_¿Qué opinais?, ¿qué habraís hecho vosotras?_

_Por petición, este capitulo va para Car0, y como siempre, agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo! Espero no decepcionaros y sólo deciros que ahora viene mi parte favorita de la historia. Desde mi punto de vista ahora viene lo más interesante...(intriga, intriga! xD)_

_Gracias y muchos Besitos!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	25. Rendición aparente

**Capitulo XXV: Rendición aparente (Editado)**

Segundos.

Minutos.

Tal vez incluso horas.

El tiempo corría de una manera distinta entre sus bocas, así que Hermione no estaba muy segura de cuánto había pasado en ese aula con él.

Sólo supo cuando Draco se apartó de su boca momentáneamente, que sino aprovechaba esa oportunidad, no tendría fuerzas para irse de allí.

—Draco, es tarde. Deberíamos irnos —murmuró atropelladamente al ver que él se disponía a besarla de nuevo. Draco se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca y pareció meditar sobre las palabras de la chica. Sí, tenía razón. Mejor ponerle fin en ese punto, antes de descubrirse demasiado.

El Slytherin se incorporó y se apartó unos pasos de ella.

—Ve yendo —ordenó con su habitual prepotencia, como si le estuviera hablando a un elfo doméstico en lugar de a... de a lo que quiera que fuera para él Hermione. La chica apretó los puños y abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de poder decir palabra él añadió: —Mañana a la misma hora.

Hermione se sintió tan molesta por su tono que enrojeció de indignación.

—No soy un perrito dócil y obediente a la que puedes dar ordenes —replicó —y ni siquiera me has preguntado si quiero volver a verte.

—Es bastante evidente que sí— replicó Draco con un brillo vanidoso en los ojos —y yo no soy de los que regalan flores y bombones —y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Bien, pues Don "no soy de los que regalan flores ni bombones" —dijo Hermione imitando su tono de superioridad bastante acertadamente —mañana tendrás que besar tu propia mano porque no voy a venir.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta lanzando un bufido de enfado y se dirigió a la puerta con gran dignidad. Draco tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que realmente iba a irse y dejarle así, y cuando lo hizo, fue tras ella y la interceptó antes de que saliera por la puerta que acababa de abrir.

—Vendrás —ordenó en su tono más expeditivo y autoritario, exactamente el mismo tono con el que su padre aterrorizaba a cualquiera, incluso a él.

Hermione le miró fijamente unos instantes y un brillo cruzó sus ojos castaños. Después asintió con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios.

—Muy bien —dijo y Draco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba con alivio —Ven mañana aquí a la misma hora y siéntate a esperarme, Draco Malfoy, porque si esperas de pie podrías cansarte.

Draco se quedó demasiado perplejo por su contestación para seguirla de inmediato, así que cuando la alcanzó, ella ya se alejaba por el pasillo.

—Está bien —masculló Draco sujetándola por el brazo para obligarla a detenerse, y esperó a que lo mirara a los ojos para continuar —¿Te apete... ¿Quieres...que nos veamos mañana? —preguntó arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre, como si le costará mucho esfuerzo pronunciarlas.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y lució la misma expresión vanidosa que Malfoy había mostrado antes.

—Lo siento —dijo, aunque Draco pensó que no parecía sentirlo mucho —pero no puedo. Mañana después de clase tengo que ayudar a Ben con Transformaciones.

El chico apretó y aflojó los puños con furia sólo de pensar que por culpa de Dewey no podría estar con ella.

—¿Vas a ayudar a _ese_ _gilipollas? _—preguntó con desprecio y mal disimulando su rabia y sus celos.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Hermione y volvió a mirarle duramente.

—No es un gilipollas y sí, voy a ayudarle. Ben y yo somos amigos.

—Ya claro, "amigos" —espetó él con ironía.

—Entre Ben y yo no hay nada —apuntó Hermione dividida entre la irritación y la satisfacción porque él estuviera celoso —Y aunque lo hubiera, no tengo porqué darte ninguna explicación—la chica se obligó a sonreír enigmáticamente esperando que él se creyera su insinuación de que sería capaz de tener algo con Ben mientras "_estaba_" con él.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Que no qué? —gritó Draco perdiendo por completo los papeles —Escúchame bien, Hermione Granger —susurró con voz mortífera mientras la agarraba con escasa delicadeza por los hombros —ahora estás _conmigo_ y mientras sea así, no tendrás nada con otro.

Draco esperó que Hermione se apartara de él o le discutiera sus palabras, pero se limitó a mirarle muy seriamente.

—¿Tú tampoco lo tendrás con otra? —preguntó con voz calmada e inexpresiva.

—No —respondió Draco antes de darse cuenta de lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Se maldijo una y mil veces por su estupidez al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la Gryffindor.

No es que tuviera ninguna intención de estar con ninguna otra mientras pudiera disfrutar de ella, de hecho, últimamente el resto de las chicas tenían el mismo atractivo para él que una silla, pero _ella no tenía que saberlo_. Su plan de tenerla sin ceder ni un centímetro se estaba yendo a la mierda, pensó con rabia. En un solo día ya había conseguido que le preguntara si quería volver a verle y que le prometiera que no tendría nada que ver con ninguna otra. Si había pensado que una vez que estuviera con Hermione, ella se comportaría dócilmente, se había equivocado por completo.

—Está bien —dijo una muy sonriente Hermione —No tendré nada con ningún otro, pero pienso seguir ayudando a Ben.

—Pero ese imbécil está loco por ti —bufó exasperado.

—Es posible, así que vas a tener que confiar en mi, Draco —replicó ella encogiendo de hombros con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Después se puso de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso de despedida y antes de marcharse, añadió —A las ocho y media—y después se fue.

Draco sintió deseos de tirarse del lustroso pelo hasta arrancárselo mientras la veía alejarse. Definitivamente, esa chica sería su perdición.

* * *

Hermione entró a la Sala común tratando de contener sus deseos de bailar, cantar y abrazar a todo el mundo. Incluso cuando notó que Parvati y Lavender dejaban de cuchichear al verla acercarse, ni siquiera se irritó un poco. Estaba demasiado contenta para que nada la molestara.

Cuando Neville le dio un pisotón sin querer para tratar de mantener el equilibrio después de tropezarse con la pata de un sillón orejero, Hermione incluso le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando él se disculpó, lo que lo hizo enrojecer profundamente. El mundo simplemente era maravilloso.

Se sentó con Neville junto a la chimenea mientras le corregía su redacción sobre los vampiros para Defensa contra las artes oscuras y cuando Harry, Ron y Ginny llegaron cansados y sudorosos del entrenamiento de quidditch se ofreció también para repasar, o más bien corregir y mejorar, las suyas.

—Hermione... ¿estás bien? —le había preguntado un extrañado Harry al ver su ofrecimiento, considerando que como en los últimos tiempos no habían parado de hablar de quidditch, la castaña siempre se iba a hacer los deberes a otra parte en lugar de ayudarles.

—Sí —suspiró Hermione con aire soñador y una sonrisa radiante —¿No hace un bonito día?

Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza, Neville en cambio estaba demasiado contento para encontrar nada extraño.

* * *

Draco se sentó en el sillón de terciopelo verde botella de la sala común y echó un vistazo al reloj. Habían pasado sólo quince minutos desde que Hermione se había largado dejándole desesperado en medio del pasillo del cuarto piso pero a Draco le parecía que habían transcurrido horas, incluso días. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? ¿Es que...acaso esa sensación que tenía...era..._añoranza_? ¿Es qué ya la echaba de menos?

Compórtate, se exigió. En toda su vida él no había extrañado a nadie, así que no estaba muy seguro que eso fuera lo que estaba sintiendo, pero temía se trataba de eso.

Tampoco era tan extraño considerando que se habían visto tan sólo unos minutos... bueno vale, más de una hora, pero eso tampoco era tanto tiempo. Sonrió de una manera muy sexy al pensar con malicia que al día siguiente la retendría más tiempo con él, tenía una idea bastante certera de cómo conseguirlo.

Pansy, desde una mesa apartada de la sala común lo observaba, sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba al verlo sonreír de esa manera tan seductora. Sólo él tenía esa sonrisa y Pansy quería pensar que se la tenía reservada a ella. Sí, le estaba sonriendo a ella. Mientras se levantaba y se acercaba presurosa al chico, Pansy agradeció interiormente el que él volviera a requerirla. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía y que ella supiera, tampoco había buscado a ninguna de las otras.

Pero eso no importaba ya. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas y se relamió los labios de expectación al ver que él mantenía esa sonrisa lánguida y sensual en el rostro y la miraba fijamente. Aunque en realidad, parecía ver a través de ella, como si no estuviera frente a él.

—Draco... —susurró Pansy. Draco parpadeó un par de veces y después dio un respingo como si le sorprendiera verla sentada sobre sus rodillas, y por la expresión de su rostro, no le había parecido una sorpresa muy grata tenerla con él.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Pansy? —preguntó ásperamente mientras la apartaba de malas maneras. Pansy se puso en pie y lo miró, confusa, ofendida y humillada.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? —preguntó con tono lastimero —¿Por qué me tratas así?

Draco la observó sin interés durante unos segundos. Un par de meses atrás, la habría besado para que dejara de llorar y se estuviera contenta y calladita por unos cuantos días, pero ahora la idea de besarla le resultaba igual de atractiva que la de comerse un calcetín usado por Crabbe. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia como toda respuesta a la morena y se puso en pie decidido a irse a la tranquilidad de su cuarto para poder pensar en Hermione.

—¡Draco! —gimió Pansy abrazándose a su espalda —¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?—aunque ella no podía verlo, Draco puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación —¿Por qué me tratas así cuando yo te...

—Quiero tanto —completó Draco con mofa mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la chica como si se sintiera asqueado por su mero contacto. Después se volvió hacia ella y sintió más aprensión al verle los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Deberías cambiar de numerito, Pansy, ese ya se ha quedado un tanto anticuado— frunció los labios con una mueca cruel y se alejó del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Después se marchó dejando a una llorosa Pansy en medio de la casi desierta sala común. Casi, porque desde la mesa apartada en la que había estado sentada Pansy, Blaise Zabinni había observado todo con un perspicaz brillo en los ojos negros.

* * *

Draco se arregló especialmente a la mañana siguiente a pesar de saberse irresistible. No podía evitar sentirse un poco estúpido cuando trataba de justificar la razón de que se hubiera pasado cinco minutos más frente al espejo ese día, pero era fácil evitar pensar en eso. Tenía cosas mucho mejores en las que pensar, se dijo, y se relamió los labios sólo de imaginarlo. Por culpa del estúpido de Dewey tendría que esperar una hora más para tenerla para él, pero Draco ya se encargaría de que Hermione se lo compensara a su manera.

Entró al Gran Comedor con Vincent y Gregory echando una disimulada mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a Hermione. San Potter, Pobretón, Pobretona, el torpe de Longbottom... pero, ¿y Hermione? No había rastro de ella en la mesa de Gryffindor y a Draco le extrañaba mucho que no hubiera bajado a desayunar con sus amigos.

La hora de herbología se le hizo eterna esperando que llegara la clase de Defensa Contra las artes oscuras que compartía con los Gryffindor. Pero cuando llegó la hora ella tampoco apareció y aunque estuvo atento a todos los comentarios que se hicieron San Potter y el Pobretón, no consiguió sacar nada de provecho. Escuchó que el pelirrojo la nombró un par de veces pero no entendió nada más que el nombre de la chica. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? Era imposible que ella faltara a una clase a no ser que tuviera una razón de vida o muerte para hacerlo. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? ¿Algo grave? Sintió como se le helaba la sangre y la piel se le erizaba sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

¿Y qué coño hacían Potter y Weasley tan tranquilos? ¿Por qué no estaban haciendo nada? ¿Por qué ni siquiera parecían excesivamente preocupados? ¿Qué clase de amigos de mierda eran? ¿Es que Hermione no les importaba?

Sólo le alivió un poco imaginar a Potter y Weasley sangrando por la nariz después de que él se las hubiera roto pero la impotencia de no poder preguntarles nada sobre ella, le enfureció de nuevo. ¿Cómo podría averiguar cómo estaba sino era por medio de ellos? Le pasó por la mente la descabellada idea de ir a buscarla a su habitación, pero esa opción era imposible. Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba la Torre de Gryffindor, cual era su contraseña o cómo llegar a la habitación de la chica.

Aunque trató de calmarse y dejar de pensar en cosas descabelladas, cuando llegó la clase de Pociones y Hermione seguía sin aparecer, Draco ya se encontraba completamente histérico y paranoico. Tanto, que acariciaba con la mente la idea de arrinconar a Potter o Weasley para preguntarles por ella y después lanzarles un hechizo desmemorizador. Pero su casi inexistente razón le aseguró que eso sería demasiado complicado y sería un milagro que saliera bien.

Después de devanarse los sesos durante toda la clase de pociones, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor y lo más razonable, era preguntarles a Potter y Weasley pero de una manera disimulada. Es decir, preguntar como lo haría Draco Malfoy.

—Me pregunto que le ha pasado a la rata de biblioteca para que falte a clase —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa cuando Potter y Weasley pasaban por su lado para salir de las mazmorras —Imagino, o más bien espero, que algo muy grave.

Nadie sabría jamás lo que le costó decir esa última frase, pero la situación lo requería. Se sentía tan preocupado, nervioso y asqueado de sí mismo que casi agradeció que Weasley intentara tirársele encima soltando una cantidad ingente de tacos. Quizás si pegaba al pelirrojo liberaría un poco la tensión que le oprimía el pecho... pero a Hermione no le gustaría que se peleara con su amigo, pensó con desagrado. Y sólo por eso, no siguió provocando al pelirrojo cuando Potter le agarró.

—¿Y bien? —insistió esperando que le respondieran dándole al menos una pista de cómo estaba Hermione y de por qué no había asistido a clase en todo el día.

—Deja en paz a Hermione, Malfoy —le amenazó Harry soltando muy despacio a Ron, que parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco —O serás tú al que le pase algo grave.

Draco se mordió la lengua con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo sangre cuando Potter y Weasley se alejaron lanzándole miradas amenazadoras. Por supuesto, Potter era tan bueno y tan noble que había defendido a su amiga en lugar de responder a Draco.

Puñetero Potter, pensó con rabia.

Como imaginaba, Hermione tampoco fue al comedor a la hora de comer ni a su clase de herbología a media tarde. Durante las horas que transcurrieron desde su "discusión" con San Potter y la comadreja a las siete y media, cuando se presentó en la biblioteca con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione ayudando al gilipollas de Dewey, Draco no paró de maldecir a todo el mundo interiormente. Y cuando comprobó que Dewey estaba sentado solo en la mesa donde tantas horas había pasado con Hermione, con cara de gilipollas desconcertado, supo que él tampoco tenía ni idea de dónde estaba la chica o qué demonios le había pasado.

Draco se asustó mucho más al ver a Dewey solo porque Hermione ya había hecho dos cosas ese día de las que él nunca la habría creído capaz: faltar a clase y faltar a su cita con un amigo sin avisarle de que no iría.

Sólo podía haber una explicación para todo eso: que a Hermione le hubiera pasado algo grave.

Mientras salía de la biblioteca como una exhalación Draco sólo podía pensar en tres cosas: puñetero San Potter, puñetera Comadreja y puñetero gilipollas de Dewey.

* * *

_¡Hola lindas!!_

_Este capitulo es probablemente mi favorito, por varias cosas. Creo que es el capitulo en el que más vulnerable se ha visto a Draco, se le ve bastante el plumero xD El pobre infeliz se creía que tenía a Hermione comiendo de su mano, pero la chica no se ha dejado dominar y le ha dejado con tres palmos de narices xD_

_Creo que tambien es significativa la escena de Draco con Pansy, la pobre hasta me da pena xD_

_Y por ultimo, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Hermione?  
Esperemos por la salud de Draco Malfoy que nada grave xD jajaja_

_Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo! Este va por Eris Malfoy, Paola Lissete, Siara Love y Consue!_

_Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, no sabeis lo que cada review significa para mi!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	26. Rosa con espinas

**Capitulo XXVI: Rosa con espinas (Editado)**

A las ocho y veinte, Draco ya se paseaba por el aula donde se había encontrado el día anterior con Hermione, caminando furiosamente de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado. Considerando que no había ido a ninguna clase y que había faltado a su cita con Dewey, Draco no guardaba muchas esperanzas de que apareciera a la hora convenida, pero aún así no había podido evitar presentarse antes de tiempo por si ella iba.

Entre pensamientos angustiosos y lúgubres y paseos furiosos, pasaron los quince primeros minutos matando a cada segundo un poco más la maltrecha llama de esperanza que guardaba en su interior. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella no aparecía? Como tuviera que esperar al día siguiente para saber cómo estaba Hermione se volviera completamente loco.

Ya había rebuscado hasta en el último rincón de Hogwarts después de no encontrarla en la biblioteca. Había mirado en los terrenos, el lago, se había asomado a la cabaña de Hagrid, incluso se había paseado varias veces por delante de la enfermería deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarla allí. Y así había sido, pero a decir verdad, eso no le era un gran alivio.

A las nueve menos veinte, Draco ya se hallaba en proceso de enloquecer, habiéndose resignado a que ella no aparecería. Así que más alterado y preocupado que en su vida, abrió la puerta del aula y se frenó en seco al ver a alguien allí. _Era ella_.

Hermione.

Su primer impulso fue abrazarla, tanto que cuando se dio cuenta de que sus brazos se dirigían con vida propia hacia ella, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para frenarlos. Había acordado consigo mismo que no la abrazaría. Era algo demasiado íntimo y afectuoso. Él no abrazaba a sus caprichos.

Pero tampoco se ponía como loco de angustia y preocupación por un capricho, pensó con rabia. Y de inmediato toda la preocupación y miedo pasados se transformaron en cólera. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a desaparecer así y hacerle pasar por todo eso?

—¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido? —le espetó fieramente.

Hermione trató de responderle, pero cuando abrió la boca, comenzó a toser sin parar. Fue entonces cuando Draco se percató de que no tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba muy pálida y ojerosa y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, como si los tuviera llenos de lágrimas permanentemente. Además esa tos no sonaba nada bien. Parecía enferma.

—Hermione —susurró casi con ternura ayudándola a entrar en el aula para cerrar la puerta tras ellos —¿Estás... ¿Estás bien? —preguntó incomodo sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Ella asintió apretando los labios con fuerza, probablemente tratando de contener otro acceso de tos, pensó Draco.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —pronunció al cabo con voz ronca y débil, estaba afónica. Draco se vio poseído por una necesidad dominante de cuidarla. Se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo cuando se vio a sí mismo acercando los labios a la frente de la chica para tomar su temperatura. Estaba ardiendo, y ahora que la observaba de cerca, podía ver su piel brillante en diversos puntos por el sudor frío.

—Tienes fiebre —dijo en tono acusador, como si ella hubiera estado tratando de ocultarle su estado.

—No es nada —sus palabras sonaron como un graznido y la chica se llevo las manos a la garganta y carraspeó con evidente dolor para tratar de aclararse la voz —Cuando desperté me sentía algo mal y Harry y Ron me mandaron de nuevo a la cama.

—Y es allí donde deberías estar —replicó él ásperamente. Hermione le miró sin comprender. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora? Era cierto que había llegado diez minutos tarde, pero le había resultado muy complicado escabullirse por la Sala Común sin que Harry, Ron, Ginny o Neville la vieran y la obligaran a regresar a la cama donde la habían dejado sepultada bajo un montón de mantas.

Ni siquiera había podido avisar a Ben de que no podría ir a la biblioteca esa tarde pero hizo cuanto pudo para ver a Draco, aunque sólo fuera un rato. Aunque a decir verdad, no es que lo hubiera hecho por él, sino por ella misma. Se había pasado el día en la cama muerta de ganas de verlo.

—No deberías haber venido estando tan mal —continuó Draco con enfado —así sólo conseguirás empeorar. Vamos, te acompañaré de vuelta —dijo poniéndole una mano en la cintura para guiarla hacia la puerta.

—Pero...acabo de llegar —musitó ella no cabiendo en su asombro.

—Sé que te mueres de ganas por besarme, Hermione —dijo el chico adoptando su habitual tono de prepotencia y superioridad —Pero si me contagias no ganaremos nada. Vuelve a la cama y mejórate, y entonces podrás besarme.

Hermione se dejó llevar por Draco dividida entre la irritación por sus palabras altaneras y la reconfortante sospecha de que en realidad estaba preocupado por ella. ¿Era posible que se hubiera pasado el día preocupado por ella al notar su ausencia? O siendo más realistas, ¿era posible que hubiera notado su ausencia?

También era reconfortarte apoyarse en el cuerpo de Draco al caminar. Una vez que salieron del aula, él la había rodeado con un brazo y la había atraído contra su cuerpo para ayudarla caminar como si temiera que ella estuviera tan débil que se fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

Caminaron en silencio un buen trecho, aunque Hermione percibió que Draco abría y cerraba la boca varias veces como si tuviera algo que decir pero al final se reprimiera.

—¿Qué clase de amigos son Potter y Weasley para dejarte salir de la cama en este estado? —escupió por fin y rehuyó la mirada asombrada de Hermione.

—Bueno, la verdad es que me escapé sin que se dieran cuenta —respondió ella con su tosca voz.

Hermione escuchó como Draco rezongaba una hilera de insultos mientras, probablemente de manera inconsciente, la apretaba aún más contra él.

Aunque Hermione no tenía ninguna gana de que él la soltara, ya estaban bastante cerca de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y era muy probable que en cualquier momento alguien les sorprendiera, así que se detuvo obligándole a hacer lo mismo.

—Ya estamos cerca de la torre de Gryffindor y sería peligroso que me acompañaras más —dijo la chica entre carraspeos y toses. Draco la miró unos instantes y después la soltó muy despacio, reacio.

—Tienes razón —concedió él —¿Llegarás bien?

Hermione asintió con una suave sonrisa en los labios, aún no se acostumbraba a ese Draco Malfoy casi... dulce y considerado.

—Bien, pues ahora ve y métete en la cama —dijo él en tono autoritario y mirada seria —y no salgas de ahí hasta que estés completamente bien. Ah, y diles de mi parte a esos estúpidos de Potter y Weasley que como te vuelvan a dejar salir en este estado me encargaré de ellos.

Su expresión amenazadora cambió cuando se acercó a Hermione y rozó fugazmente su boca con la de ella.

—Y Granger —dijo con su tono de superioridad habitual —Recupérate pronto.

Después lució su mueca sonrisa sexy combinada con una ceja arqueada y finalmente desapareció dejando a una sorprendida Hermione.

* * *

—¿Dónde has estado, Malfoy?

Draco se detuvo en seco en el umbral de su cuarto, cuando Blaise Zabinni le hizo esa pregunta con un brillo suspicaz y desconfiado en sus ojos oscuros. El rubio le devolvió una mirada inexpresiva y entró en la habitación, ignorándole por completo.

Blaise le observó evaluando las consecuencias de repetirle la pregunta. Era posible que Malfoy se limitara a ignorarle de nuevo, aunque lo más probable era que se irritara con él, pero realmente quería saber dónde había estado. A Blaise no le había pasado por alto la expresión abstraída y de secreta satisfacción que había visto en los ojos del rubio el día anterior, justo antes de que protagonizara esa patética escena con Pansy. La misma expresión que tenía en esos momentos.

Por si eso fuera poco, la conversación que había tenido con Pansy le había inquietado más. Como sospechaba, hacía mucho tiempo que Draco la ignoraba en todos los sentidos. No es que hubieran tenido nunca una relación propiamente dicha, sino que cuando Malfoy gustaba, tomaba de la morena lo que quería. A Blaise no le resultaba extraño que Malfoy pudiera haberse cansado de ella, sino que como sospechaba, tampoco tuviera nada con ninguna otra. _Que él supiera_.

Malfoy era un mujeriego que siempre tenía a una chica en el punto de mira. Entonces, ¿qué explicaba el repentino y _aparente_ desinterés de Malfoy por el sexo opuesto? ¿O es que estaba con alguna y él no lo sabía? Blaise casi sonrió cínicamente al pensar que Malfoy nunca había sido muy discreto con sus aventuras, de hecho, le gustaba lucir como trofeo a su propia vanidad a su ligue de turno, por lo que si ahora estaba con alguien, no veía por qué Malfoy lo ocultaría en lugar de pavonearse de la nueva chica que se había rendido a sus encantos.

Y ya eran varias las ocasiones en las que Blaise se había percatado de las ausencias del rubio. Desaparecía ocasionalmente sin decir a nadie a donde iba y regresaba de los más diversos estados de ánimo. A veces furioso, otras reflexivo y ese día parecía casi... _feliz_.

Blaise se mordió el interior de las comisuras de su boca tratando de contener las ganas de preguntar a Malfoy sobre todas esas cosas, pero sabía que no obtendría respuesta alguna de él. Draco Malfoy sólo contaba lo que quería contar, por lo que con él nunca tenía sentido hacer preguntas.

Si quería respuestas, Blaise tendría que buscarlas el mismo.

* * *

Era inútil. Por mucho que lo intentara, Draco no era capaz de dormir. Soltando un suspiro fastidiado, decidió levantarse y sentarse un rato frente a la chimenea de la Sala común, como solía hacer cuando no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Observar el crepitar de las llamas lamiendo los leños tenía algo de primitivo, de hipnótico, que le ayudaba a adormecerse. Salió con cuidado de no despertar a Zabinni y a Nott, aunque por mucho ruido que hiciera estaba seguro de que ni a Vincent ni a Goyle los sacaría de sus sueños. Como una sombra oscura, se deslizó por los pasillos oscuros y húmedos de las mazmorras donde estaba la Casa de Slytherin, rumbo a la Sala común. Como esperaba, la encontró completamente desierta, alumbrada tan sólo por las llamas provenientes de la chimenea. Tomó asiento en su habitual sillón de terciopelo verde y se entregó a la contemplación del fuego. Aunque en realidad lo miraba sin verlo, con una mueca de fastidio en los labios.

Dudaba mucho de que el fuego fuera a ayudarle esa noche. Nada podía hacerlo, porque sabía bien lo que le ocurría. Estaba preocupado y por eso era incapaz de pegar ojo. Se sentía tremendamente estúpido y enfadado consigo mismo al comprobar su debilidad. Ya no pensaba en Hermione como en un mero objeto de su deseo temporal y banal, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más y no podía permitirlo.

El haberse pasado dos horas haciendo planes descabellados de cómo colarse en su cuarto para averiguar cómo se encontraba era sólo uno de los síntomas de su _ablandamiento_, como había decidido llamarlo a falta de otra palabra que pudiera reconocerse a sí mismo. Otro síntoma era haberse pasado otro buen rato pensando en escribirle una nota y en qué palabras ponerle para no descubrirse ni implicarse demasiado. No podía decirle que no paraba de pensar en ella, que _necesitaba_ verla, que tenía una sensación de... ¿vacío? porque ese día apenas había podido estar con ella. No podía decirle nada de eso porque tampoco _podía_ sentirlo.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo platino preguntándose donde demonios se había metido. Se suponía que se había interesado por Hermione (demonios, ya ni siquiera podía pensar en ella como en la sangre sucia o la sabelotodo) tan sólo porque era atractiva, porque le estaba prohibida y porque le suponía un reto. Hasta ahí bien, pero si sólo le interesaba por eso (razón por la que había engrosado su lista de conquistas con varias chicas) ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que nunca se cansaría de ella?

Con las otras chicas difíciles, todo su interés por ellas se había esfumado casi en el mismo momento en que las había conseguido. Un par de días, una semana a lo sumo y después las olvidaba por completo. Bien, pues el par de días ya habían pasado con Hermione, ¿le bastaría una semana para cansarse de ella? Algo en su interior se retorció respondiendo que no.

Mientras observaba como el último leño se reducía a cenizas, las llamas moribundas de la chimenea se reflejaban en el azul hielo de sus ojos. Hielo mezclado con fuego.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con el mismo malestar que el día anterior. Así que aunque cuando Ginny pasó a buscarla ya estaba vestida, a la pelirroja le bastó echarle una mirada para mandarla de nuevo a la cama. Antes de que se fuera, Hermione le pidió con voz ronca y estrangulada que les recordara a Harry y Ron tomar apuntes de todo (repitió esta palabra varias veces) lo que los profesores explicaran durante su ausencia, y que le llevaran los deberes cuanto antes.

Después, con reticencia, volvió a acostarse sin molestarse en desvestirse. Se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud tratando de contener un acceso de tos mientras pensaba con angustia en todas las valiosas clases que había perdido ya. ¿Y si en alguna de ellas explicaban algo que le preguntarían en los Extasis?¿Y si por culpa de eso suspendía alguno?¿Y si suspendía todos?

A media mañana, ya estaba completamente histérica por el desajuste en su plan de estudios que esa estúpida gripe había causado. Sino fuera porque no estaba muy segura de poder llegar por sí misma a la clase de Aritmancia, se hubiera presentado allí sin importarle las amenazas que Ginny le había hecho de parte de todos por si se le ocurría hacer algo así. Se removió en la cama inquieta y aburrida, maldiciendo su suerte por enésima vez. ¿Por qué tenía que haber enfermado justo en ese momento?

Odiaba estar enferma porque le podía la idea de estar acostada sin hacer nada, desaprovechando el tiempo, sintiéndose inútil. Y por si fuera poco, enfermar en un período crítico de sus estudios de último curso, le hacía rozar los límites de la desesperación. Pero se reconocía con cierto remordimiento que la razón por la que más le fastidiaba haber pillado la gripe era porque le impedía ver a Draco.

No podía parar de pensar en él y sonreír estúpidamente recordando cada momento pasado juntos de los dos días anteriores. A pesar de la fiebre, el dolor de cabeza, la obstrucción nasal y la constante tos, se sentía feliz. Feliz como no lo era desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

A la hora de comer Harry y Ron fueron a visitarla llevándole todos los apuntes que habían tomado ese día. Aunque su visita pretendía extenderse tan sólo por unos minutos, Hermione les retuvo por una media hora tratando de hacerles repetir palabra por palabra lo que había dicho cada profesor en cada clase, con tanta insistencia y ansiedad que cuando al fin les permitió irse, Harry y Ron salieron casi corriendo. Poco después apareció Dobby llevándole una humeante sopa de pollo además de grandes cantidades de zumo de calabaza mezclado con una poción especial que le había preparado la enfermera Pomfrey para que se mejorara. Aunque la chica trató de retener a Dobby todo lo que pudo para que le hiciera compañía, el elfo doméstico desapareció enseguida alegando que tenía que volver a las cocinas a preparar la cena y la dejó de nuevo sola y aburrida.

La tarde se le hizo tan eterna a Hermione y extrañó tanto a Draco, que decidió que al día siguiente iría a clase aunque tuviera tanta fiebre como para freír un huevo en su frente. Por lo que cuando Parvati y Lavender aún estaba apenas desperezándose, ella ya estaba vestida y peinada (aunque esto no se notara demasiado). No es que se hubiera despertado mucho mejor, de hecho sospechaba que tenía algo de fiebre y se encontraba mareada pero se negaba a pasar otro día de encierro, soledad y aburrimiento total. Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de la lectura de todos los libros de la biblioteca que Ginny le había llevado, porque su mente estaba en otra parte, dividida entre la ansiedad que le causaba estar perdiéndose clases cruciales y sus fuertes sentimientos de añoranza de cierto muchacho rubio platino.

Esa vez, cuando Ginny salió al pasillo, encontró a Hermione esperándole con bastante mal aspecto por mucho que ella se empeñara en disimularlo con una débil sonrisa. Requirió todo el esfuerzo de la pelirroja, junto con el de Lavender y Parvati, y los gritos de Ron mezclados con tacos desde el pie de las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de la chicas (después de haberse dado un castañazo al intentar subirlas para convencer a Hermione de que no fuera a clase y éstas se hubieran transformando en un tobogán que le arrojó de culo a la Sala Común) aderezados con la insistencia de Harry, para devolverla de nuevo a la cama.

Hermione se vio sepultada bajo un montón de mantas de nuevo, y después de que Ginny se marchara lanzándole miradas amenazadoras, se sintió extrañamente deprimida. Se pasó toda la mañana entre ensoñaciones febriles, recuerdos y razonamientos vagos, pensando en todo lo que debería estar haciendo. En varias ocasiones dormitó y soñó con Draco, por eso cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la ventana, Hermione pensó que probablemente seguía soñando. Pero al oírlos de nuevo decidió levantarse a echar un vistazo.

Estornudó y se frotó la nariz mientras se acercaba a la ventana, pero todo su malestar se pasó de golpe al ver a un cárabo pardo esperando con un pequeño paquete alargado atado a una de sus patitas. Hermione abrió la ventana con rapidez, ignorando la ráfaga de aire helado que acarició su garganta haciéndola toser de nuevo, y el ave entró con rapidez a la habitación y fue a posarse sobre la mesita de roble, con la patita en la que llevaba el paquete alzada. La chica reconoció el escudo de Hogwarts colgando de su cuello mientras desataba el fardo acariciándole el buche con su mano libre. ¿Quién podía mandarle algo? ¿O es que el paquete no iba dirigido a ella? Pensó qué si no fuera destinado a ella, el cárabo no se lo hubiera permitido coger. Acarició suavemente al animal antes de que ese se alejara volando de nuevo, y después cerró la ventana entre toses y estornudos.

Con el paquetito fuertemente sujeto en su mano, volvió a la cama y se arropó bien antes de quitarle su envoltorio de un color muy parecido al de su pelo.

Hermione no necesitó buscar ninguna nota o tarjeta para saber quién le había enviado la rosa negra envuelta en terciopelo del mismo color y unos cuantos bombones de licor de menta que había en el interior de la caja verde botella. Casi con reverencia sacó la rosa y soltó un leve gemido al pincharse con una de sus afiladas espinas. Mientras observaba las gotitas de rocío que se deslizaban hacía el interior de sus pétalos negros y volvían a reaparecer en el borde para repetir el recorrido por arte de magia, pensó que su relación con Draco era algo así: una rosa con espinas.

Olió la flor con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción y después observó un pequeño bombón de menta envuelto en papel brillante verde y plateado y recordó las palabras que Draco le había dicho un par de días atrás "_Yo no soy de los que regalan flores y bombones_".

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa al pensar que al parecer, en el fondo, sí era de esos.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Ya se ha resuelto el misterio jajaja a Hermione no le ha pasado nada grave, y menos mal porque sino a Draco le da un chungo xD solo es una gripe pero la chica se escapó para ver a Draco (L) y él se mostró peligrosamente humano y preocupado (milagro), y parece ser que no aguantan mucho separados el uno del otro..._

_Tengo dos noticias, una buena y la otra según se mire bueno, las dos lo son según se mire._

_En respuesta a algunas preguntas, Lucius Malfoy aparecerá en la historia y Voldemort también, pero de una manera menos directa..._

_Y la segunda noticia es que me temo que a la historia aún le quedan unos cuantos capitulos, igual bato un record de eternidad de un fanfic xD_

_Como siempre, agradeceros muchisimo los reviews casi 550, estoy feliz! La verdad es que sino fuera por el apoyo recibido nunca habría acabado esta historia, porque la empecé a escribir a lo tonto y no me convencía. Quiero que sepais que os estoy muy agradecida a todas y cada de una vosotras ( y si hay algun chico también jeje) y que me paso el día entrando en la pagina para ver los r&r que me dejais! (es un vicio jajaj) Y que cada uno de ellos me ilusiona como a un niño una piruleta xD cuanto más largo mejor jajaja_

_Este capitulo va para Salomé q me rio mucho contigo xD y para Sakura Granger, que sepas que si que te quiero!_

_Muchisimos millones de besos y de agradecimientos para todas!_

Con cariño, **Dry**._  
_


	27. Las cosas del amor

**Capitulo XXVII: Las cosas del amor (Editado)**

La mañana de ese sábado, Hermione se despertó encontrándose francamente mejor. Por fin podía respirar por la nariz y tenía una temperatura normal. Había recuperado casi por completo la voz y su tos era cada vez menos profunda. Después de tomarle la temperatura y examinarla atentamente, Ginny consintió en dejarle bajar a la Sala común donde estaban su novio y su hermano.

—¡Hermione! —la saludó Ron al parecer muy contento de verla —¿Ya te encuentras bien?

—Sí —asintió ella con una sonrisa tomando asiento a su lado.

—Genial, precisamente en este momento estábamos hablando de ti —dijo el pelirrojo señalando con una mano a Harry y a él mismo —Harry y yo nos hemos pasado la mañana peleándonos con la redacción para Pociones y hemos pensado que tú...

—Ron, ¿no puedes darle un respiro? —terció Ginny mirando con los ojos entornados a su hermano —Aún no se ha recuperado del todo y...

—No hay problema —aseguró la castaña tomando el rollo de pergamino que Ron le ofrecía con cara de niño bueno e inocente. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y fue a sentarse sobre las rodillas de Harry con un suspiro exasperado.

En realidad Hermione agradecía poder volver a la normalidad y eso incluía ayudar o acabar los deberes de Harry y sobre todo de Ron. Pasó el resto de la mañana charlando con sus tres amigos, sintiendo como el nudo de nervios se afianzaba en su estomago a medida que se aproximaba la hora de comer. Sabía que entonces, en el comedor, volvería a ver a Draco y se moría de ganas de poder hacerlo. Quería darle las gracias por la rosa negra llena de rocío mágico que ahora yacía guardada con reverencia en el paño de terciopelo negro en un rincón de su mesita de noche, y por los bombones que estaban a su lado. Y para ser sincera, también quería _besarle_ de nuevo.

Pensó con cierto miedo, que hacía tan sólo unos días que había decidido estar con Draco y ahora apenas podía respirar bien sino le tenía cerca. Estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería _depender_ de él. Había decidido darse una oportunidad de estar con Draco en vista de que no podía permanecer alejada de él. Podría haberse resistido un tiempo más, pero el resultado habría sido el mismo y Hermione siempre había sido una chica práctica. Había comprendido que no tenía sentido seguir negándose lo que tanto deseaba, porque todas las razones por las que no debería estar con él habían dejado de significar algo. Sabía que según para quién lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ¿qué había de malo en estar con la persona de la que estaba enamorada, aunque esa persona fuera _Draco Malfoy_?

Que le quisiera no significaba que ella no viera sus defectos y sabía que probablemente su historia no tenía mucho futuro, pero por una vez en su vida había decidido simplemente vivir el momento, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Entró en el comedor junto a sus amigos y echó un vistazo fugaz a la mesa de Slytherin, pero no encontró al rubio allí. Sintió un mazazo de desilusión golpeándole el pecho, pero disimuló como pudo y sonrió a Harry a pesar de no tener ni idea de que acababa de decirle. Como una autómata, se sentó en la mesa entre el pelirrojo y el moreno y bebió un trago de su zumo de calabaza a pesar de no tener sed. Respondió con varias sonrisas y afirmaciones de cabeza a todos aquellos que se interesaron por su estado, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Había pasado días esperando el momento de verle, y ahora no estaba. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo?

No. Se estaba comportando como una loca histérica. No tenía por qué haberle sucedido nada, simplemente podía ir al comedor más tarde, después de todo, los fines de semana cada uno seguía su propio horario. A pesar de querer creer eso con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada desesperada a las puertas del Gran Comedor, y sintió como si le hubieran robado el aliento al verlo a él bajo el umbral, apoyado sobre el resquicio de la puerta con su languidez y elegancia características y el flequillo platino cayendo casualmente sobre sus ojos de hielo.

Él la estaba mirando fijamente y cuando fue consciente de que la chica le devolvía la mirada hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza, "sonrió" medio de lado y después se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Hermione se puso de pie de un respingo, logrando la atención de todos sus amigos.

—Voy a...bueno...ahora vuelvo —murmuró atropelladamente y se alejó a toda prisa del comedor sin siquiera dirigir una mirada a sus sorprendidos amigos. Llegó al hall y miró a todas partes buscando al rubio pero no había ni rastro de él, así que siguiendo su instinto escogió el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Ni bien giró el recodo, sintió como unas manos la atraían y empujaban contra la pared bruscamente. Abrió los labios para soltar una exclamación ahogada que resonó en el interior de la boca de Draco cuando él la besó rudamente. Draco le puso las manos sobre los hombros para apretarla aún más contra las paredes de piedra, clavando sus pulgares en las clavículas de Hermione y hundió su boca hasta lo más hondo de la de ella. Pegó su cuerpo de la chica y la besó impetuosamente, como si quisiera exprimir su esencia en un segundo.

En un principio, Hermione se quedó desconcertada por la reacción del chico. Desde aquel primer beso furioso en el que casi les descubrió Filch, nunca había vuelto a besarla con esa rudeza. La había besado con ansiedad otras veces, pero esa vez, en ese beso, había algo más que ansiedad y que ella no podía comprender. Era como si se sintiera atormentado y quisiera descargar toda esa angustia y desesperación en su boca, como si quisiera beberle su calma.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Hermione se sentía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por su boca. Le miró a los ojos tratando de entender que era exactamente lo que iba mal, porque _sabía_ que a Draco le ocurría algo. La última vez que se habían visto, la había besado dulcemente para luego susurrarle que se mejorara, un par de días después le había regalado una rosa, y ahora que se reencontraban no le había dicho una palabra. Su cara estaba totalmente inexpresiva y aunque estaba literalmente pegado a ella, Hermione le sentía como si estuviera lejos. Aunque la miraba, sus ojos de hielo no le transmitían nada.

—A las siete y media —dijo con voz impersonal y después se marchó por el pasillo de las mazmorras. Hermione se quedó parada en el sitio un tiempo después de que él hubiera desaparecido de su vista tratando de contener su decepción. Ni un cómo estás y por supuesto ningún me alegro de verte. Tampoco le había preguntado si le habían gustado sus regalos.

Nada. Tan sólo un beso robado en el recodo de un pasillo.

* * *

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo suave y sedoso, desordenándolo por enésima vez. Debería sentirse mejor ¿no? Pero la verdad es que se sentía miserable.

Durante algún momento de la noche anterior, pasada casi por completo en vela, Draco se había dado cuenta de su vulnerabilidad respecto a Hermione. No había podido librarse de la sensación de preocupación durante esos dos días que no había podido verla, preguntándose casi a cada minuto címo estaría la chica. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no escribirle una nota o para no interrogar a Potter o Weasley. Cuando se dio cuenta de comportamiento, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por una simple gripe, por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por una sangr...por Hermione. Si Pansy, Emergande o Lorraine hubieran pillado una gripe, lo único que le hubiera interesado de ellas era que se mantuvieran a una distancia prudencial para no contagiarle con sus gérmenes. En cambio el día que acompañó a Hermione a su torre, se sintió orgulloso de su propia fuerza de voluntad al no besarla a pesar de la posibilidad de contagiarse. En realidad le hubiera importado un comino hacerlo.

No había podido resistirse a enviarle una rosa y unos bombones en un momento de pastelosa sensiblería, pero no pensaba capitular más. Se estaba ablandando progresiva y peligrosamente, y no iba a permitir eso. De hecho, estaba decidido a dejarla cuanto antes.

Sólo esperaría el tiempo necesario para empezar a sentir las primeras muestras de cansancio y después le daría puerta. Por eso, su plan era pasar el mayor tiempo posible con _su_ _capricho_ para saciarse, para aburrirse cuanto antes y poder pasar página.

Pero mientras tanto, impondría las distancias entre ambos. Y cuanto antes se cansara de Hermione Granger, mejor.

* * *

—Estaré en la biblioteca.

Hermione sabía que considerando que había perdido tres días de clase, a nadie le extrañaría que fuera a la biblioteca a tratar de ponerse al día. Y eso es lo que debería hacer, pensó con remordimientos dejando atrás el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, en lugar de besuquearse con Draco Malfoy por cualquier rincón. Si meses atrás le hubieran dicho que se saltaría su propio horario de estudios por un chico, se hubiera echado a reír hasta que le doliera la barriga. Y si le hubieran dicho que ese chico seria Draco Malfoy probablemente hubiera acabado llorando de la risa.

Pero ahí estaba, caminando al aula del cuarto piso donde se citaban a escondidas, con un invisible peso en el corazón porque él sólo le hubiera dirigido cinco palabras. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Sabía que Draco Malfoy no la quería, porque simplemente él no era de los que se enamoraban. Siempre lo había sabido, así que se tenía bien merecida esa pequeña desilusión por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida e ingenua como para formarse alguna ilusión. Abrió la puerta del aula pensando en que no dejaría traslucir sus sentimientos a Draco, que no le dejaría ver que le había hecho daño.

Pero él no parecía interesado en ver nada, ni en saber si le había agrietado un poco el corazón. No parecía importarle nada de ella más allá de su boca, que poseyó ni bien la chica traspasó el umbral. La besó con la misma intensidad y angustia que unas horas atrás, pero esta vez con mucha más pasión. La besó con habilidad, bebiéndole cualquier pensamiento mínimamente coherente hasta que ella apenas recordaba su propio nombre. Pero Draco si era consciente del suyo, _demasiado_. Por ser un Malfoy era precisamente por lo que tenía que poner barreras a sus sentimientos, por ser un Malfoy era por lo que tenía que hundirle los dedos en los hombros para resistir la tentación de abrazarla, por ser un Malfoy no podía relajar la tensión de sus hombros para no dejarse llevar demasiado, hasta un punto donde no hubiera retorno, donde ella le hubiera doblegado por completo y arrancado hasta la última migaja de lo que él era, o de lo que siempre le habían dicho que debía ser.

Por eso, por mucho que Hermione se entregara a sus besos, no podría superar el tope que él mismo se había impuesto.

Y cuando minutos después, Draco sintió que no podría seguir manteniendo las barreras que había erigido en torno a él, se alejó de ella bruscamente y sin darle un segundo para reaccionar, se dirigió a la puerta cerrada del aula.

—Mañana a la misma hora —pronunció abriendo la puerta.

—Draco... —la voz de la chica sonó con cierta inseguridad al pronunciar su nombre.

Draco se detuvo bajo el umbral de la puerta, dándole la espalda a la chica. No se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Hermione casi agradeció que Draco estuviera de espaldas porque así pudo retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo libremente —Apenas...apenas has hablado.

—Simplemente, no tengo nada más que decir, Granger— respondió con frialdad sin molestarse en mirarla, y después salió del aula dejándola a solas. Un par de minutos después, Hermione abandonó la clase tratando valerosamente de contener sus ganas de llorar al pensar que el volvía a llamarla Granger.

Bajó unos cuantos pisos dispuesta a irse a la biblioteca y sumergirse en el mar de apuntes y deberes que había acumulado durante esos tres días de enfermedad y alejar su mente de pensamientos dolorosos y confusos. Cuanto entró en el lugar, encontró su mochila dónde la había dejado antes de acudir a su cita con Malfoy, para que si alguno de sus amigos la hubiera ido a buscar por casualidad, hubiera pensando que había salido un momento a por cualquier cosa. Se sentó en su rincón habitual y completó el ritual de colocar ordenadamente los libros, los pergaminos y los botecitos de tinta con su correspondiente pluma a lo largo de la mesa, aunque no puso la atención que habitualmente solía dedicarle porque su mente estaba extrañamente adormecida y _dolorida_.

—Hola Hermione.

La chica alzó la vista de su libro de Aritmancia encontrándose con Luna Lovegood, parada frente a ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Luna mirando a Hermione con sus grandes y protuberantes ojos azules iluminados con un leve brillo alocado.

—Oh, ya estoy bien, gracias —respondió la chica sonriendo más amplía y forzadamente —¿y tú? —añadió al ver que el largo y denso pelo rubio de Luna estaba completamente despeinado y tenía las mejillas coloradas resaltando en medio de un rostro más pálido de lo normal.

—Ah, estoy bien —Luna hizo un gesto con una mano como para espantar pumpikers invisibles —Es que vengo del campo de quidditch.

—¿Del campo de quidditch? —repitió Hermione extrañada.

—Sí, Ben me dio una vuelta en escoba para que pudiera ver algún Duende de las nubes, pero no hubo suerte —explicó la rubia con expresión abstraída y un leve aire de melancolía. Hermione guardó silencio unos instantes un poco sorprendida por la revelación de su amiga. ¿Ben dando una vuelta en escoba con Luna? No sabía que eran amigos, aunque sí era cierto que últimamente les había visto hablar o sentarse juntos a la mesa de Ravenclaw en alguna ocasión. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Ben la había mencionado un par de veces mientras repasaban transformaciones en la biblioteca. Sonrió suavemente, mientras su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad atando cabos. Ella siempre había sido muy perspicaz para entender los sentimientos de los demás (siempre y cuando estos sentimientos no tuvieran que ver con ella) y sospechaba que entre Ben y Luna estaba surgiendo algo. Se analizó interiormente para ver si sentía algo ante esa revelación, pero la verdad es que se alegraba mucho por ambos. Eran dos de sus mejores amigos y le haría muy feliz que _al menos_ ellos fueran felices.

—¿Hermione? ¿Te ha entrado una polilla invisible? —preguntó Luna con comprensión rescatándola de sus pensamientos.

—No creo —respondió la Gryffindor sonriendo suavemente —¿Qué tal ese viaje por las nubes?

Luna miró a Hermione como si viera a través de ella con sus llamativos ojos azules. En silencio, se sentó en la silla que había libre junto a la Gryffindor, con las rodillas pegadas y las puntas de sus pies unidas. Recogió las manos en su regazo y se inclinó un poco de manera que su pelo rubio cayó como una cortina sobre sus hombros. Hermione se preguntó si la chica se habría olvidado de ella porque parecía muy abstraída e imbuida en sus propios pensamientos, y tenía una expresión de algo parecido a la culpabilidad que Hermione nunca había visto en Luna.

—Luna, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Todo va bien? —preguntó tocándole una rodilla suavemente para reclamar su atención.

—Tengo que contarte algo, Hermione —dijo Luna rehuyendo mirarla y fijando su vista en algún punto indefinido de la biblioteca.

—¿Qué es, Luna? —preguntó Hermione comenzando a preocuparse.

—Tú eres muy buena conmigo... me defiendes y me cuidas —Luna hablaba con voz extraña y muy baja y miraba a otra parte completamente abstraída, parecía hablar más para sí misma que para Hermione —Nunca te has reído de mí, siempre eres amable, me has ayudado con pociones...y yo no quería, juro por mis pumpikers que no, pero no lo he podido evitar. Igual que los zarabrandos granates le temen a los Scrabs... simplemente es así. Sé que te enfadarás conmigo y me dirás "Luna, no quiero verte más" y yo lo entenderé, sí que lo haré...pero estaré triste, era bonito tener una amiga aunque supongo que...

—Luna —la interrumpió Hermione meneando suavemente la rodilla de la chica para hacerla reaccionar y salir de sus divagaciones —No me voy a enfadar y no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga, te lo prometo. Pero por favor, dime que te pasa.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces y miró a Hermione fijamente como tratando de enfocarla. Al fin pareció verla y lució una expresión más serena aunque triste.

—Me gusta Ben —dijo al fin la chica.

Hermione sintió el impulso de soltar una risita, pero se contuvo por respeto a su amiga, al comprender que Luna pensaba que se molestaría al descubrir sus sentimientos dada su historia con Ben.

—Luna, mírame —pidió al ver que la rubia volvía a rehuirle la mirada —No estoy enfadada y sigo queriendo ser tu amiga igual o incluso más que antes. Siempre te has portado muy bien conmigo y yo sólo puedo alegrarme porque te hayas fijado en Ben, no podrás encontrar a nadie mejor.

Luna miró a Hermione con algo parecido a admiración en los ojos.

—¿De verdad no te importa? —preguntó de nuevo y cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza pareció relajarse y adoptó de nuevo su expresión soñadora —Ben es tan bueno...le dije que me gustaría poder volar como él para poder ver a los Duendes de las nubes y el me dijo "Entonces te llevaré a las nubes, Luna". Y me llevó, aunque no vimos ninguno pero dijo que podríamos seguir intentándolo...me dijo "Seguro que otro día vemos alguno, Luna". Siempre me llama Luna, nunca Lunática... —Luna soltó algo parecido a un suspiro muy suave y tierno —Que pena que a él le gustes tú—concluyó encogiéndose de hombros como si no hubiera dicho algo doloroso e incomodo para ella. Para ambas.

Hermione la miró sintiéndose más triste todavía. ¿Por qué las cosas del amor tenían que funcionar así? Tomó la mano de Luna suavemente, transmitiéndole en silencio su comprensión. Las dos estaban enamoradas de personas que no las correspondían.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí está el reencuentro de la parejita. Ha sido apasionado pero no muy...sentimental. Como veis Draco ha vuelto a reconstruir sus defensas después de haberse mostrado tan... ¿enamorado? Y la pobre Hermione se ha quedado hecha polvo. ¿A dónde les llevará todo esto?_

_Y...tachán! xD Como muchas sospechabais, entre Ben y Luna hay algo, al menos por parte de Luna...¿no os encanta esta chica? Es tan adorable..._

_Como siempre daros miles de millones de gracias por todos vuestros r&rs me encantan!_

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a **Chica Malfoy**._

_Gracias a todas las que me seguis, en especial a todas las que me dejastéis un r&r en el anterior chap.:_

iiRaneTTa, Daniih, Earwen Neruda, Klass2008, Paola Lissete, Chibi Naruky, alevivancov, You Could Have It So Much Better, Kibeth, Dakota Malfoy, Sakura Granger, Consue, Margara, Lisky, Phoenix Slytherin, Kmiriel, Dayis(espero que estes mejor), Karinita1919, Alejandrita P., Valery Ryddle, Wei-Lo, Amy, Becky-Shira, Sara, Siara-Love, Mya Drame (bienvenida), bichito91, Yezzie, 4ivir-pink

Con cariño, **Dry**.


	28. Decisiones

**Capitulo XVIII: Decisiones (Editado)**

No bastaba. Había pasado más de una semana y Draco no se sentía ni por asomo cansado de Hermione Granger. Al contrario, cada vez sentía más ansiedad y más ganas de verla, cada vez se colaba más en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, y _tal vez_, en algún órgano de su anatomía asociado al amor.

_Amor_, pensó con desprecio. Le habían enseñado que ese era una ridícula debilidad típica de muggles por la que un mago sangre pura no se debía dejar guiar, o más concreta y _especialmente_, un Malfoy. Sus padres no se habían casado por amor, sino por razones mucho más importantes y duraderas que eran las que hacían un matrimonio sólido y perdurable. Se habían casado porque se convenían, porque tenían intereses comunes, porque en cierto modo eran parecidos. Y cuando pasaba la estúpida ilusión del amor, ese tipo de cosas eran las que contaban.

Personalmente, Draco nunca había creído siquiera en la existencia de ese sentimiento. Lo encontraba una estupidez muy poco práctica, ya que generalmente iba ligado al concepto de fidelidad. ¿Y por qué iba a él conformarse con una sola chica, pudiendo tener todas las que deseara?

El problema, y por lo que le estaba siendo _fiel_ a Hermione, era que estando con _esa sola chica_ no tenía deseos de tener nada que ver con otra. Podría hacerlo sin ningún remordimiento, pero no le _apetecía_. Ninguna otra chica parecía poder suscitarle ni el más mínimo interés.

Mierda, pensó. También le estaba costando inusualmente mantenerse frío y distante con ella. Le resultaba difícil ser _él_. Él siempre había sido impasible y crudo, incluso cruel, con todas aquellas que habían caído en sus redes, ¿por qué? Tal vez simplemente porque podía hacerlo, porque sabía que él tenía el control y las riendas y que podía tirar de ellas cuanto quisiera.

Pero con la maldita gryffindor todo era diferente. Quizás podría permitirse ser cruel con ella y hacerle daño sólo por el mero placer de hacerlo pero no sin sentirse como una auténtica mierda por ello. Definitivamente, eso estaba yendo demasiado lejos pero no sabía cómo pararlo. Su única esperanza era intentar saciarse hasta hartarse de ella. Entonces podría volver a disfrutar de tener a varias chicas a la vez, de someter a los más débiles, de meterse con Potter y Weasley, de despreciar a los sangre sucia. Entonces podría volver a recuperar el control de sus pensamientos, de su cuerpo y quizás de algo más. De algo llamado sentimientos.

* * *

—Oye, Ginny, tú eres una chica...

—Ron, no sé a donde pretendes llegar con ese comentario, pero te aconsejo que no empieces ninguna conversación así —observó Ginny caminando entre el pelirrojo y Harry, de vuelta de uno de sus entrenamientos de quidditch.

—Tú me entiendes —farfulló Ron —lo que quiero decir es que a lo mejor...tu sabes por qué Hermione está...

—Rara —apostilló Harry poniendo en una palabra sus pensamientos y los del pelirrojo.

No encontraba otro epíteto más apropiado para definir el comportamiento o el estado de su amiga. Últimamente volvía a estar triste y ni Harry ni Ron entendían muy bien por qué. Aunque no se lo había comentado a Ron porque sospechaba que le irritaría, Harry había llegado a pensar que quizás estaba así por Dewey porque durante la época en que habían estado saliendo había visto a su amiga más animada, pero desde que rompieron no. Aunque a decir verdad, su teoría cojeaba un poco porque Hermione no había estado triste exactamente después de romper con el Ravenclaw, de hecho había tenido un par de días en qué se había mostrado pletórica de felicidad. Pero sólo para volver a recaer en su tristeza, e incluso de una manera más acentuada. Harry había intentado hablar con ella docenas de veces, pero se sentía demasiado torpe e inseguro como para aventurarse a hacerlo. No sabía cómo podría ayudarla porque sospechaba que le ocurría algo contenido dentro del saco de sucesos a los que él y Ron llamaban desconfiadamente como "cosas de chicas".

—Lo sé —suspiró Ginny con preocupación —Lavender me ha contado que llora por Ben algunas noches cuando creen que no la escuchan. Aunque conociendo a tu novia a lo mejor Hermione sólo ha bostezado un par de veces y Lavender ya se ha montado su película —miró a Ron esperando casi con actitud desafiante que él defendiera a su novia, pero el pelirrojo parecía considerar sus palabras seriamente.

—Es posible —dijo pensativo.

—¿No deberíamos...hablar con ella? —preguntó Harry titubeante.

—Ya lo he intentado mil veces —suspiró la pelirroja —He probado con todo, desde intimidación, amenazas, sobornos y chantajes emocionales pero dice que no le pasa nada. Dice que tan sólo está preocupada por sus Éxtasis.

—Pero está _triste_ no preocupada —apuntó Harry.

—Y él otro día Harry y yo fuimos a buscarla a la biblioteca y aunque sus cosas estaban allí no había rastro de ella.

—Habría ido al servicio —sugirió Ginny.

—Cuando volvimos media hora después aún no había aparecido.

—Y cuando le preguntamos qué tal la tarde nos respondió que se la había pasado estudiando.

—Además últimamente desaparece muy a menudo, quiero decir, más de lo normal.

—A lo mejor ha vuelto con el memo de Dewey —repuso Ron con rencor.

—Si fuera así no tendría por qué ocultárnoslo —contestó Ginny frunciendo el cejo pensativamente.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Harry, pero ninguno supo que responder.

* * *

Hermione apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la ventana de su cuarto. Estaba sentada en el alfeizar, acurrucada contra la pared, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y el rostro ladeado. Una lágrima descendía por su pómulo y sus pestañas oscuras estaban llenas de gotitas de humedad, pero ella ni siquiera se había percatado. Últimamente lloraba a veces sin darse cuenta.

¿Por qué? Porque sentía que estaba perdiendo a Draco antes de haber llegado a tenerlo realmente y no sabía ni entendía por qué.

Crookshanks saltó al alféizar y se frotó contra los tobillos de la castaña, mientras le acariciaba con aire distraído.

Habían pasado más de una semana desde que Draco le dijera que apenas había hablado porque no tenía nada más que decir. Más de una semana llena de días amargos y a la vez dulces. Se habían visto y besado todos esos días en el aula del cuarto piso donde casi les encontró Filch y a cada vez, él se mostraba más impasible e inalcanzable. Cuando ella llegaba, él ya estaba allí. Sin mediar palabra la besaba, y cuando parecía considerar que ya había tenido suficiente, musitaba la hora de su siguiente encuentro y desaparecía. Así, sin más. Dejándola completamente hundida y deprimida, con una amarga sensación de vacío y con la certeza de que él sólo la estaba utilizando. Usando como había usado a docenas de chicas. Ella sólo le interesaba para satisfacerse. Sólo era más de su lista.

Cuando enfermó, Hermione había sentido que Draco se preocupaba por ella, después de que aquel día en el campo de quidditch en que Draco le hubiera dicho que le importaba como estuviera ella, había llegado a creer que de verdad significaba algo para él. Realmente lo había creído, tímida pero desesperadamente.

Se bajó del alféizar apartando suavemente a Crookshanks y se acercó hasta el cajón de su mesita. Lo abrió muy despacio y echó un vistazo con una mirada casi ausente a la cajita que había en un rincón, disimulada bajo un montón de pergaminos, un pequeño libro de bolsillo y varios "cachivaches muggles". Mientras sacaba y abría la caja descubriendo su interior, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Contempló la rosa negra por enésima vez. ¿Por qué se la había regalado si ella no significaba nada para él? A lo mejor era algo que regalaba a todas sus conquistas, se dijo, como su sello. Una rosa negra.

Pensó con ironía que el rocío mágico que se deslizaba por sus pétalos sólo eran sus lágrimas anticipadas. Había llegado a creer que su regalo significaba algo, que ella importaba para él.

Mas Draco la había devuelto a la realidad bruscamente, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre, ese que en lugar de corazón tenía una piedra recubierta con piel de serpiente.

¿Qué había pasado con ella? Hermione siempre había despreciado a aquellas chicas manejables e ilusas que se dejaban usar al antojo de Draco Malfoy, y finalmente había acabado convirtiéndose en una de ellas. Todas sus creencias sobre su dignidad, su orgullo, su prudencia, habían dejado de tener sentido. Al final había acabado convirtiéndose en una adolescente enamorada, dominada por sus sentimientos, dejando a un lado toda lógica. La lógica que la había llevado a ser la mejor estudiante de su curso, la lógica que le había salvado la vida a ella y a sus amigos en más de una ocasión. ¿Y todo porqué? ¿Por unos besos que para ella lo eran todo y para la persona que se los daba no eran nada? ¿Por un chico que la usaba sin tener en ninguna consideración sus sentimientos?

Recordó a Viktor y a Ben. Ellos la habían tratado como si fuera especial. Habían sido amables, considerados, afectuosos. La habían cuidado, se habían preocupado e interesado por ella. Habían secado sus lágrimas en lugar de provocárselas.

Viktor estaba plateándose la posibilidad de fichar por un equipo de quidditch británico y en el fondo Hermione sabía que principalmente lo hacía por ella. Y Ben aún la estaba esperando, lo sabía.

Y mientras, ella estaba loca por un chico que tenía la misma capacidad emocional que una piedra. Viktor y Ben le habían gustado, pero no había llegado a enamorarse de ellos por mucho que lo hubiera deseado.

No había podido. Y todo para darle su corazón a la persona en el mundo que peor lo trataría.

Había llegado a sus citas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de frustración, de amargura, de decepción y de odio, odio hacia sí misma por seguir acudiendo cuando él la requería; y Draco se había limitado a ignorar sus ojos brillantes y húmedos para ir a lo que le interesaba: sus labios. Porque eso era todo lo que ella era para él, unos labios que besar. Y a pesar de todo, a pesar de que cada uno de esos encuentros machacaba aún más su corazón y la hundía aún más en la depresión, día tras día se presentaba allí, puntual.

Después, cuando volvía, se prometía que al día siguiente no iría, se lamentaba y se arrepentía de haber acudido. Pero al final, regresaba. Regresaba con la ilusión de que esa vez seria suficiente, como si el desear algo con todas sus fuerzas valiera para lograrlo. Como si sus esperanzas sirvieran para algo. Como si él fuera a cambiar y decirle cuánto le importaba, como si por un día al ver sus lágrimas fingiera preocuparse por ellas. Pero eso no iba a suceder y Hermione lo sabía.

Pensó en la promesa que se había hecho antes de rendirse a Draco. Que no permitiría que le arrebatara su dignidad. Sonrió cínicamente al pensar que si aún no lo había hecho del todo, si la había dejado bastante maltrecha.

Pero ya no era sólo cuestión de orgullo, era cuestión de que estaba cansada de esa espiral de besos y dolor. Por mucho que le doliera, Hermione pensaba salvaguardar la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba, porque iba a dejar a Draco Malfoy. De lo contrario la destruiría.

Ahora sólo le faltaba reunir fuerzas para hacerlo.

* * *

Hermione se dijo que lo haría ese día, que ese día pondría fin a su amago de relación con Draco. Lloró antes de acudir a la cita y lloró de camino, de manera que cuando llegó a la puerta del aula señalada, ya no tenía lágrimas aunque sí los ojos rojos y humedecidos. Se los frotó tratando de eliminar los rastros de humedad antes de entrar, pero desistió sabiendo que él ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que había llorado, y si lo hacía, le daría completamente igual.

Entró en el aula donde Draco la esperaba apoyado en una mesa con aire despreocupado. La observó unos instantes, y Hermione juraría que algo centelleó en sus ojos, pero no le dio tiempo a cerciorarse, porque el Slytherin se deslizó como una pantera hacía ella.

Retrocedió un poco y abrió la boca para musitar una negación, pero Draco ya había llegado hasta ella y la había besado. Hermione sintió ganas de llorar de nuevo cuando sintió la lengua del chico enlazarse con la suya y respondió por inercia. No podía, simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas. No podía apartarse de él y decirle que no quería volver a verle, porque en el fondo no quería hacerlo aunque supiera que eso era lo mejor. Aunque supiera que _debía_ hacerlo.

Al menos consiguió no tocarle, no echar las manos a su cuello o sujetarse a su túnica. Simplemente permaneció parada, con la cabeza alzada hacia él, participando del beso sin demasiado entusiasmo. Porque su mente estaba peleando con su corazón y por eso no podía entregarse por completo.

Pero parecía que cuanto más se abstraía ella del beso, cuanto menos pasión sentía, más se inflamaba Draco. La besaba con una intensidad cada vez mayor, como si a fuerza de eso pudiera ignorar el hecho de que ella apenas le estaba besando, que sólo se dejaba besar.

Draco no era muy consciente de por qué ella casi no le besaba y de que él lo hacía como si la vida le fuera en ello, con una desesperación que nunca había sentido. Algo estaba pasando y él no sabía qué era, y por mucho que lo deseara no podía preguntar ni hacer nada al respecto. Porque él era un Malfoy, porque él era Draco Malfoy y no iba a permitirse implicarse más emocionalmente. Porque eso supondría un punto sin retorno y lo sabía. Y tenía miedo.

No quería perderla pero no pensaba hacer nada más que besarla para recuperarla. Besarla hasta que olvidara quien era, como había sido capaz de hacer docenas de veces. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de la chica, atrayéndola más contra él, y después continuó con su descenso. Atravesó la curva de su espalda y perdió su mano más allá de esta, hasta que sintió a Hermione tensarse por completo y quedarse paralizada y rígida. Draco se detuvo con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y esperó a que ella hiciera algo. Entonces sintió la mano de la chica tomar la suya y posarla sobre su cintura.

Draco tuvo que besar a Hermione durante más de un minuto para lograr que se relajara de nuevo, pero por alguna razón él no fue capaz de hacerlo. Sentía el corazón apretado, latiendo despacio, como si tuviera miedo de espantarla si lo hacía con demasiada fuerza. Y su mano permaneció parada obedientemente allí donde ella la había dejado.

Con otra chica hubiera insistido, de hecho, nunca había encontrado verdadera resistencia. Desde hacía cerca de un año, no habían pasado más de unos días con su ligue de turno sin tirársela. Pero con Hermione era diferente. Completamente diferente. Aunque la deseara con más fuerza e intensidad que a ninguna de las otras chicas, eso no era lo más importante. No era lo _único_. Y por eso nunca se había atrevido a ir más allá.

Alguna estrecha había puesto una vaga y más bien fingida resistencia en el pasado, pero él no había hecho caso y había seguido besándolas hasta que ellas se rindieron y acabaron gimiendo contra él.

Sin embargo con Hermione Granger, no podía librarse de la sensación de peligro que le poseía. De la sensación de haber dado un paso en falso.

Y aunque él no lo sabía, cuando Hermione salió de la clase ese día, ya estaba completamente decida a decirle adiós.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, este capitulo es algo pesado y aburrido, pero es necesario. Basicamente es el punto de vista de ambos acerca de esa segunda semana de "relación". Como veis, Draco ha impuesto las distancias e intenta tratarla como si fuera un capricho más, pero hay de él! xD que meterle mano a la chica le va a salir caro xD (si ella no quiere, yo me dejo)._

_Atención a la conversación de los amigos de la castaña..._

_Sólo os digo que el siguiente capitulo se llama "Contigo, Sin ti" y que este es el último tranquilillo, a partir de ahora vienen las curvas!_

_Hmmm, he colgado rapidito, pero yo al ritmo que vosotras querais. Si cuelgo demasiado seguido para vuestro gusto sólo decirmelo ;)!_

_Este capitulo se lo dedico a _**Valery Ryddle** _y_ **.x.**

_Como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todas las que seguis mis historia, tanto a las que dejais reviews como las que no._

_Mis agradecimientos especiales a todas aquellas que opinaron en el anterior capitulo (espero que no falte ninguna, si es así lo siento!):_

Earwen Neruda, Bella, Jaz, Sara, Kmiriel, Sakura Granger, Margara, Silviota, Chibi Naruky, Paola Lissete, Dayis, Phoenix Slytherin, Bichito 91, Yeire, Dakota Malfoy, Wei-Lo, harrymaniatica, Kibeth, Lisky, Yo, Mimi-Malfoy, Ale Malfoy, Laila Doremi, Mya Drame, Adriana, LuzaPotter, Yezzie, Becky-Shira, , Ayskel, Connyhp, Shyriusa.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


	29. Contigo, sin ti

**o0o. Recomendación Músical:** "Contigo, sin ti" de _Saratoga_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo XXIX: Contigo, sin ti (Editado)**

Hermione entró suavemente a la estancia. Draco la esperaba de espaldas a la entrada y con la vista perdida por la ventana. Como si sintiera su presencia se volvió lentamente, la recorrió con la mirada y se deslizó ágilmente hacia ella.

Antes de que Hermione tuviera tiempo de decir nada, Draco ya había cubierto sus labios con su boca. La sujetó por la cintura, presionándola suavemente y atrayendo su cuerpo hacía el de él, profundizando el beso. Durante unos segundos, Hermione se abandonó al beso y olvidó todo lo que había pensado decirle, permitiéndose únicamente sentir... sentirle en su boca, sentir sus labios, sentir la calidez de sus manos traspasando la tela de su túnica, sentir su aroma invadiendo su olfato, sentirse total y completamente enamorada... y tremendamente estúpida. Y comenzó a recordar, a tomar el control de su mente y poner orden en sus pensamientos; y sin dejar de responder a la caricia, empezó a sentir que se le formaba en la garganta un nudo de llanto contenido y que la euforia que poseía cada vez que él la besaba era arrasada por una cascada de tristeza y dolor. Había decidido ponerle fin a eso y para ello no debía consentir ni uno más de sus besos.

Respondió cada vez más débilmente a los besos hasta permanecer completamente pasiva mientras Draco la besaba cada vez más intensamente, tratando de suscitar en ella alguna respuesta. No pudiendo soportarlo más, Hermione se alejó de él.

Por unos instantes tan sólo se miraron, él con interrogación, ella con lágrimas reprimidas.

—No soy sólo unos labios que besar —dijo al cabo.

Él la miró con los ojos entornados, sopesando sus palabras. Se había apartado de él, por fin lo había hecho. Durante los últimos días, la había ido notando extraña, como si a cada hora que pasara se marchitara un poco más. No es que él hubiera mostrado especial interés en escucharla, pero ella no había dicho palabra en sus últimas reuniones. Se había limitado a aparecer y marcharse a la hora señalada, presentándose a cada cita como si asistiera a su propia ejecución. Como si verle fuera algo ineludible, que no podía evitar, que simplemente estaba ahí lo quisiera ella o no. Como si estuviera demasiado cansada para luchar contra ello y simplemente se resignara. Llegaba triste y se marchaba igual o más triste aún. Y él no lograba comprenderlo.

Tan sólo trataba en vano de hacerla olvidar lo que quiera que la amargara con sus besos, negándose a preguntarle que le sucedía aunque las palabras le quemaran en los labios, prohibiéndose abrazarla aunque tuviera que luchar contra sus propios brazos, impidiéndose pensar en ella demasiado. Porque a él no debía importarle, no debía inquietarle o afectarle lo más mínimo su estado. Pero lo cierto es que lo hacía por mucho que hubiera intentando guardar las distancias.

Había descubierto, a cada hora, a cada pétalo que se deshojaba de la flor marchita en que parecía haberse convertido Hermione, que no soportaba verla así, que se acostaba y se levantaba pensando en ella, en su mirada triste, en cómo rehuía sus ojos, en cómo ya nunca sonreía, ni siquiera para él, o quizás...a causa de él.

Sentimientos estúpidos, debilidades, preocupaciones banales que antes no hubieran llenado ni un pequeño fragmento de su mente. Se estaba ablandando y la odiaba por ello. Pero jamás, jamás se lo reconocería.

—Así que se trata de eso —pronunció él con calma y arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre.

—No quiero que nos veamos más —respondió ella. Draco sabía mentir y ocultar tan hábilmente, como ella torpemente. Su voz temblaba, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y parecía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Draco sabía que ella no quería lo mismo que sus labios le pedían, y que solamente trataba de protegerse de él, y del dolor, dolor que él le causaba. Lo sabía, de la misma manera que sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él.

Y por alguna extraña razón eso le heló y le quemó a la vez. Como si en su interior lucharán dos sentimientos opuestos, como todo lo que tenía que ver con ella.

La observó, la observó consciente de que ella estaba esperando una respuesta de él, de cómo le rogaba con la mirada que la disuadiera, que hiciera o dijera algo. Pero él no se movió, tan sólo la miró con sus ojos gélidos que transmitían lo mismo que una piedra: nada. Y su orgullo le anudó la garganta, incapacitándole para hablar.

Ella quería dejarle a él, a un Malfoy. Una sangre sucia quería abandonar a un Malfoy... Inaudito. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de desdén. Si quería dejarle, lo menos que él iba a hacer era rogarle. Después de todo lo que había arriesgado por ella, después de traicionar su sangre, sus creencias, su casa y todo en lo que siempre había sido educado por ella, por una simple sangre sucia, ahora le rechazaba, le abandonaba.

Toda su furia se reflejó en su mirada y Hermione sintió como si le arañara el corazón. Y se asustó.

Hubiera deseado que la chillara, la amenazara, se largara dejándola ahí, incluso que sacara su varita dispuesto a lanzarle cualquier conjuro pero no podía soportar el peso de su mirada, el poder de ese silencio.

Esos ojos de hielo se habían vuelto afilados, el iris parecía repleto de icebergs puntiagudos dispuestos a destrozarla a base de mirarla. El silencio era ensordecedor y le zumbaban los oídos. Y entonces ella comprendió. Comprendió que no le interesaba ni siquiera lo suficiente como para que le importara no verla, que no había afectado a nada más que a su orgullo. Buscaría otra chica para llenar esas horas a la semana que ella había ocupado y seguiría adelante. Sólo había sido una más en su lista, quizás se fijó en ella porque era un reto o simplemente le apeteció cambiar un poco. O más bien, esa era su manera de demostrarle su odio.

Hermione siempre había sabido que Malfoy la odiaba enconadamente, pero nunca había entendido por qué. Había docenas de sangre sucias en Hogwarts pero Malfoy siempre había reservado su odio para ella. Y quizás había decidido darle el golpe de gracia, poner en práctica su plan maestro. Más allá de insultos y desprecios, había descubierto la manera ideal de hacerle daño. La había enamorado y le había dado la ilusión de poder que creer que el sentía algo similar para después, poco a poco, con cuenta gotas, ir destruyendo su esperanza hasta dejarla humillada, engañada y dolida. Perdida, destrozada, partida en dos.

Pero se juró que no le daría el gusto de verla sufrir así. Dio un paso atrás sin dejar de mirarle a través de los ojos.

—Si lo prefieres puedes dejarme tú a mí— pronunció con una sonrisa sarcástica y el esfuerzo de plegar sus labios provocó que varias lágrimas incontenibles resbalaran de sus pestañas.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él con ferocidad. Durante unos segundos Hermione pareció desconcertada por su tono pero luego sonrió de nuevo entre lágrimas.

—A lo único que puede afectar el que no quiera verte más es a tu orgullo... supongo que no estarás acostumbrado a que te dejen, así que déjame tú a mí. Estoy segura de tienes a media docena de chicas esperando ansiosas por ocupar mi lugar, después de todo, ¿qué soy yo para ti? ¿la chica de las siete y media? —preguntó con una sonrisa rota, y Draco no supo por qué pero esa sonrisa le heló el corazón, si es que él tenía —No tendrás ningún problema en reemplazarme. Si pierdes una escoba, te compras otra y ya está ¿no? Así de fácil. Eso importo para ti, lo mismo que una escoba...o quizás, aún menos. Así que simplemente consigue otra, Malfoy.

Hermione le observó unos segundos más con los ojos anegados de lágrimas esperando encontrar en él alguna reacción, pero Draco estaba demasiado atónito para responder y ella entendió. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la entrada de la habitación, tomó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir se volvió hacía Draco que permanecía parado en la misma posición como una estatua de piedra. Y pensó que lo era, y que ella no podía afectarle más de lo que podría hacerlo el viento. Por mucho que soplara, no conseguiría moverle.

Hizo ademán de salir pero se detuvo un instante, se volvió de nuevo y le miró brevemente. Después entreabrió los labios para decir:

—Y Malfoy...a la próxima escoba., háblale, abrázala de vez en cuando y si te importa... díselo.

Y sin añadir más y apartando los ojos de él, franqueó la puerta.

—Lo siento —pronunció la voz de Malfoy tan descorazonadamente que Hermione se frenó en seco bajo el marco de la puerta, pero no se volvió.

Cuando sintió su fino aroma invadiendo sus sentidos supo que se aproximaba y después sintió los brazos del chico rodeándola y el pecho de él se apretó contra su espalda. Se sintió completamente rodeada e inundada por su cuerpo y su olor, y aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello no hubiera sido capaz de moverse. Se quedó quieta, muy quieta, como una presa asustada en los brazos de su cazador sintiendo el corazón del chico latir con tanta violencia que percibía cada latido contra su espalda y su respiración agitada golpear contra su cuello, estremeciéndola. Él la estrechó con fuerza, enlazando sus manos frente a las caderas de ella y restregó suavemente su rostro contra la sensible piel del cuello de Hermione. Ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su interior como un relámpago y después se le erizó el vello de la nuca cuando escuchó en un susurro:

—Me importas...

Draco nunca creyó que sería capaz de decirle algo así a nadie, más bien nunca creyó que llegara a sentirlo. Su padre nunca le había dado la más mínima muestra de cariño, sólo le había impuesto disciplina y expectativas a las que para Lucius nunca era capaz de llegar, y le había enseñado todo lo que creía saber hasta que conoció a Hermione. Su madre siempre le había consentido y cubierto todos sus caprichos y se había mostrado orgullosa de él, pero nunca había sido afectuosa con él. Había sido enseñado para despreciar a sus inferiores, para guiarse por el interés y no confiar en nadie. Le habían educado para ser el líder de su casa, como correspondía con su apellido y linaje, para ser líder, pero no amigo. Hasta que conoció a Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba, al ver cómo la comadreja o el cabeza rajada darían la vida por ella, comprendió que él no podía decir eso de nadie. Crabbe y Goyle eran como dos enormes gárgolas estúpidas que no sabían hacer nada más que crujir los nudillos y seguirle a todas partes. Claro que se pelearían por él si Draco se lo ordenara, pero lo harían porque les habían enseñado que ese era su deber, no porque quisieran o partiera de ellos. Y le escuchaban, claro que el escuchaban, pero apenas entendían frases que tuvieran más de cinco palabras. Zabinni era lo más parecido que podía tener a un amigo, pero Draco no se fiaba de él. Si supiera de sus encuentros con Hermione, lo despreciaría de la misma manera en que despreciaba a los sangre sucia. Además era demasiado egocéntrico para tener amigos.

En cuanto a Pansy... Pansy era un caso a parte. No era su amiga y simplemente le seguía porque estaba loca por él, pero sería la primera en volverse en su contra si descubría su relación con Hermione, no sólo por considerarlo una traición, sino por celos.

No tenía nada ni nadie que valiera la pena, excepto ella. Ella que debía odiarle, no sólo porque era todo lo opuesto a él, sino porque se había ganado y merecido su odio a pulso. La había humillado, insultado y maltratado de mil maneras, le había hecho llorar incontables veces y sin embargo ahí estaba, temblando entre sus brazos y queriéndole sin reservas, sin motivos, sin condiciones.

Era la única persona que le quería aunque no tuviera que hacerlo. Y quizás por eso mismo, era la única persona por la que él podía sentir lo mismo.

—Me importas mucho, Hermione... —repitió lentamente. Draco nunca reconocería ante ella sentir algo más fuerte que eso, pero sí podría demostrárselo, hacerle sentir que era así. No quería perderla, no quería que la única persona que realmente _tenía _le abandonara —_No te vayas.. .—_y eso era lo más parecido a una suplica que Draco había hecho en su vida.

—No lo haré, Draco —respondió ella temblorosa y emocionada. Era la primera vez que Draco la abrazaba, y la primera vez que le hacía sentir que significaba algo para él.

Suavemente se volvió entre los brazos de Draco, con cierta dificultad porque éste no aflojó ni un ápice la presión, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse o esfumarse. Conmovida, acabó por situarse frente a él, con sus cuerpos pegados y los rostros a pocos centímetros. Las lágrimas cayeron desde las pestañas de la Gryffindor, demasiado emocionada como para poder contenerlas y Draco las miró y contó, una a una, prometiendo que serían las últimas. Cerró lentamente los ojos y aproximándose al rostro de la chica, besó con ternura cada una de sus lágrimas. Ella sonrió y Draco pudo observar con cierta satisfacción que la chica enrojecía por completo, frente incluida y mantenía los ojos cerrados, con las pestañas aún húmedas. Depositó un beso sobre cada párpado y después descendió hacia los labios de la chica.

La besó largamente por un intenso minuto y cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían. La "sonrisa" de Draco se borró lentamente a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la mirada de sus ojos de hielo. Hermione se sentía incomoda bajo el peso de esa mirada, era como si él al fin la mirara dejándole percibir todo lo que había tras sus ojos. Después de unos segundos de intenso escrutinio, Draco se sacó el anillo de plata con la forma de una serpiente enredada en torno a una piedra esmeralda que siempre llevaba en el dedo corazón de su mano derecha, y tomando una de las manos de la chica, depositó la joya en el interior de su palma. Rodeó con su mano la de Hermione y se la cerró en torno al anillo.

—Draco, ¿qué...

—Este anillo ha estado en mi familia desde mucho antes de que mi padre pudiera recordarlo. Se supone que es un amuleto protector. Quiero que ahora lo tengas tú.

—Pero Draco...

—Shhh...—susurró él y después volvió a besarla.

* * *

_¡Hola!  
Aqui esta el capitulo! Personalmente es uno de mis favoritos, porque las tornas han cambiado bastante. Hermione le dejó claro lo que sentía y él espabiló (aleluya) y se ha mostrado más humano, y por mucho que le cueste reconocerlo, enamorado. Quizás no ha dicho mucho con palabras pero si con hechos y más que lo hará... Sólo os digo que en la parte que viene de la historia es donde me enamoro más profundamente de Draco y eso que lo escribo yo xD (Lo sé, soy triste).  
_

_Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo!_

_Y por último, agradecereos todo el apoyo que me estáis dando. Estoy feliz d la vida, por eso escribo tan rápido jajaja porque me siento animada y tengo ganas de escribir todo el día ( si pudiera...)._

_Gracias a todas por leerme y apoyarme, en especial a las que dejaron reviews en el anterior capitulo!_

trikinosisMalfoy, Margara, Valery Ryddle, Sakura Granger, Silviota, Yezzie, LuzaPotter, Maya, Harrymaniatica, Jud, Bichito91, Earwen Neruda, Froguita, Cristy Potter, Kibeth, Mya Drame, Paola Lissete, Wei-lo, Heidi Felton Mx, Brisa2006, Ann Black, Eley Potter, Bella, Kmiriel, HTDTNT1256, Chica Malfoy, Darkness End, Yo, Tsu Asakura, Alevivancov y Dayis.

Con cariño, **Dry**

* * *


	30. A escondidas

**Capitulo XXX: A escondidas (Editado)**

_Me importas._

_Me importas mucho._

_No te vayas, Hermione._

Cada vez que Hermione evocaba esas palabras sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago. Se dio media vuelta en la cama por enésima vez con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro mientras su mano rodeaba firmemente el anillo de la serpiente que había puesto en una larga cadena colgando de su cuello. No podía dormir. Quería verle. Aunque no debían haber pasado ni cinco horas desde que se despidieron, ya le extrañaba.

Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada tratando de reprenderse sin demasiada firmeza por su actitud de quinceañera enamorada, pero al fin y al cabo, eso era. No se atrevía a decirlo muy alto por miedo a que el Destino lo oyera y decidiera jugarle una mala pasada, pero Draco había reconocido que ella le importaba mucho.

Estaba segura de que él nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie, lo notó por la manera de decirlas, como si se sintiera torpe y a la vez casi sorprendido. Y también la había abrazado por primera vez, si no se tenía en cuenta aquella ocasión en la que la rescató en el lago. Hermione sonrió al pensar que no se había equivocado con él, que no era tan malo e insensible como intentaba aparentar. Porque ella había comprobado que podía ser dulce y considerado. No era el chico más sentimental y cariñoso que conocía pero precisamente por eso, cada una de sus palabras y caricias valía por mil de cualquier otro.

Quería verle y quería poder hacerlo cuando quisiera, sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

Pero de momento no era posible y ella lo sabía. Y se conformaba con poder verlo, aunque fuera en secreto. ¿Estaría el durmiendo en ese momento? ¿Estaría soñando con ella?

Con un repentino e ineludible deseo, descorrió las cortinas de dosel y se deslizó fuera de la cama silenciosamente. Corrió de nuevo las cortinas que ocultaban la cama por si Lavender o Parvati se despertaban y miraban hacía ella descubriéndola vacía, y después se calzó y echó una capa sobre los hombros antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez fuera se sintió un poco estúpida porque no sabía muy bien con que intención había salido de la cama, así que simplemente empezó a andar. Atravesó la Sala Común y comprendió que quería salir de la Torre de Gryffindor. La Señora Gorda refunfuñó cuando Hermione la hizo despertar al salir por su hueco, pero pronto volvió a sumirse en profundos y sonoros ronquidos, y la chica la dejó atrás. Caminó durante unos minutos por los pasillos vacíos y lóbregos de Hogwarts, como si estuviera haciendo una extraña ronda nocturna. Extraña porque sabía exactamente a dónde quería ir y por dónde quería hacerlo: Al aula donde se encontraba con Draco.

Sabía que era un deseo ilógico e infantil, pero también sabía que sino se lo permitía no pegaría ojo en toda la noche. Era como si esa aula vacía la estuviera llamando silenciosa pero vigorosamente. Por eso no se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta entreabierta cuando ella misma la había cerrado esa tarde, ni tampoco lo hizo cuando vio a Draco apoyado en una mesa con aire despreocupado y la varita conjurando un Lumos que arrojaba sombras sobre algunas zonas de su cara y resaltaba sus claros ojos, brillando metálicamente en la semioscuridad. Fijos en ella. Como si la estuviera esperando.

Hermione no se preguntó qué hacía él allí. Simplemente parecía lógico. Tampoco se lo pensó antes de acercarse a él y arrojarse en sus brazos. Y si hubiera sido capaz de pensar algo, todo hubiera quedado olvidado cuando él la rodeo con los suyos y apretó la boca contra su hombro izquierdo, estrechándola con suavidad pero con fuerza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco en un susurro que Hermione sintió muy cerca de su oreja —Deberías estar durmiendo.

—Tu también —replicó ella tratando de mantener la razón al sentir los labios de Draco acariciando su lóbulo.

—No podía.

—Yo tampoco.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante unos largos minutos, ocupados en besarse suavemente, con una lentitud embriagadoramente torturante y placentera. Al cabo, Draco se separó suavemente y acarició con su mano una de las mejillas de la Gryffindor.

—No es que me apetezca irme a la cama, al menos no sin ti —murmuró el rubio con voz ronca y Hermione agradeció la penumbra porque se sintió enrojecer profundamente —Pero es tarde. Vamos, te acompañaré.

Draco se incorporó de la mesa en la que estaba apoyado e hizo ademán de alejar a Hermione de él para dirigirse a la puerta, pero la chica le retuvo.

—Draco —le llamó. Él se interrumpió y buscó sus ojos en la penumbra, relumbrando con un brillo casi dorado.

—¿Si?

—Te quiero.

Las dos palabras retumbaron en el silencio del aula vacía y parecieron hacer eco en las paredes de piedra, o tal vez sólo dentro del corazón del Slytherin. Fuera como fuera, Draco sintió como esas palabras y su significado lo inundaban llenándolo de un sentimiento de rebosante _alegría_. Era la primera vez que ella se lo decía sin amargura o desesperación. Era la primera vez que se lo decía libremente y Draco se sorprendió a punto de pedirle que se lo repitiera de nuevo. Le gustaba oírlo. Le gustaba lo que le hacía sentir escucharlo.

Decir que le gustaba saber que lo sentía era poco. Necesitaba _saberlo_. Necesitaba que ella lo sintiera.

Se quedó paralizado unos instantes y abrió la boca para decir algo aunque no sabía muy bien qué, de todos modos sentía un nudo en la garganta que le hubiera impedido pronunciar palabra. Con un hondo suspiro, como si se ahogara, se aferró a Hermione bruscamente, rodeándola con fuerza con sus brazos y apretándola contra su cuerpo como si quisiera sentir contra él hasta la última parte de ella.

Hermione no esperaba que él respondiera a sus palabras. Es más, sabía que no lo haría. Pero en realidad no importaba, porqué el la correspondía de otras maneras. La manera en que la abrazaba, amenazando casi con partirla en dos, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella, le decía muchas cosas. Y el hecho de que sólo la soltara cuando ella le recordó suavemente que era tarde, también.

Los dos salieron en silencio del aula con sus cuerpos tocándose todo lo que podían, permitiéndose a la vez caminar. Draco rodeaba su espalda y Hermione su cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. No hablaron hasta que Draco se detuvo, anticipando el aviso de Hermione de la proximidad a la torre de su casa.

—Nos veremos mañana —murmuró suavemente y después la besó larga y delicadamente para luego susurrar —Duerme —y al ver que Hermione abría la boca seguramente para objetar algo, añadió —Es una orden, Granger.

Después la besó en la punta de la nariz, y se alejó por los corredores oscuros del colegio.

* * *

Draco estaba apoyado en la mesa y Hermione reposaba entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada al pecho del rubio y la cabeza apoyada contra su cuello. Él tenía una de sus manos posadas sobre el abdomen de la chica y la otra enlazada con la de ella. Sus labios, oscurecidos por los besos anteriores, rozaban suavemente la frente de Hermione.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no necesitaban palabras. Simplemente disfrutaban de poder estar juntos, de poder sentirse.

Draco acarició con su pulgar e interior de la mano de Hermione que estaba enlazada con la de él provocando en la chica una risita. Sonrió también como acto reflejo, una sonrisa de verdad, sin ninguna pretensión de aparentar nada. Observó la mano de la chica, pequeña y más morena que la suya, con dedos delicados y alguna que otra dureza como resultado de las horas que pasaba apretando una pluma, subió su mirada hasta la delgada y frágil muñeca, desnuda a excepción de una pequeña pulsera de cuero negro trenzado.

—¿Y está pulsera? —preguntó con curiosidad. El silencio que precedió a la respuesta de Hermione le hizo presentir que ésta no le gustaría.

—Me la regaló Viktor.

—¿Viktor? —la voz de Draco sonó muy suave, peligrosamente suave, y Hermione pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba en torno a ella.

—Sí, Viktor Krum. Me la regaló en cuarto curso, el día que se fue —respondió ella cautamente.

—Y aún la llevas —dijo él empleando el mismo tono.

—La llevo desde entonces. No puedo quitármela sin romperla —Hermione omitió mencionar que Viktor le había dicho que la pulsera se rompería sola el día que ella se olvidara de él. Aguardó unos segundos en silencio a que él dijera algo, pero Draco permaneció callado y tenso. Hermione podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y después de dos minutos de silencio, no lo aguantó más.

—Draco, ¿estás enfadado?

Él respiró hondo antes de responder.

—No —dijo —Pero odio a Krum.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír a pesar de saber que estaba mal que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—Porqué él te besó primero. Porqué él te llevo al baile.

Hermione se volvió lentamente entre sus brazos hasta que quedaron frente a frente. Sus ojos castaños brillaban como si tuvieran estrellas encerradas en sus iris.

—Él nunca me besó como tú —dijo —Y en cuanto al baile, dudo que entonces hubieras querido llevarme —sonrió con cierto aire triste que hizo que el corazón de Draco se encogiera.

—Cuando te vi entrar con Krum, me lo planteé seriamente —murmuró, y si él fuera de lo que se ruborizaran lo habría hecho en su momento.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí celos.

—Pero si entonces me odiabas —musitó ella asombrada. Draco la miró fijamente y esbozó una pequeña mueca-sonrisa un tanto enigmática.

—No —dijo y después la besó.

* * *

—No se pronuncia así, Ron. Suena "transformo", no "tranformo"—corrigió la castaña. Ron soltó un largo suspiro de exasperación mientras movía la varita por enésima vez tratando de convertir una mariquita en una tortuga, en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca junto a Harry y Hermione.

—A quien le importa —murmuró el pelirrojo, colorado al ver que su mariquita se había convertido en una tortuga con el caparazón rojo con puntos negros.

—Pues a ti —contestó Hermione —sino quieres que parezca que tu tortuga va disfrazada de sevillana.

—¿Sevi-qué?—balbuceó Ron.

—Se-vi-lla-na, Ronald —repitió Hermione irritada —Son unas bailarinas del sur de España que llevan trajes con lunares —Al ver la expresión de aburrimiento del pelirrojo, añadió —Vuelve a intentarlo, que con un poco de suerte a tu tortuga le aparecerá una peineta.

—¿Peine-qué?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, molesta.

—Peineta, Ron, peineta. Es parte del traje típico de Sevillana y...bueno, mira, da igual. ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —farfulló.

—Qué humor—murmuró Ron —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás en tus días?

—Para tu información, no, no estoy en mis días, Ronald —replicó Hermione definitivamente enfadada —Pero parece que tu si estás en los tuyos, en tus días de estupidez suprema.

Ron abrió mucho la boca como si pretendiera tragarse a Hermione y a media biblioteca. Después miró a Harry sin cerrar ni un poco sus ojos ni su boca, buscando el apoyo de su amigo que miraba su libro de Transformaciones como si estuviera escrito en egipcio e intentara descifrarlo.

—¿Tú la has oído? —logró articular Ron cuando fue capaz de cerrar la boca lo suficiente como para poder hablar —Dice que...¿la has oído?

—A mi no me metáis —murmuró Harry antes de ocultarse y desaparecer tras su libro.

Ron abrió de nuevo la boca durante unos segundos, después la cerró bruscamente y enrojeció. Lanzó una mirada furibunda a Hermione, y luego imitó a Harry y se parapetó tras su libro de Transformaciones.

Hermione lanzó un sonoro bufido de indignación fulminando con la mirada a sus dos amigos, o mejor dicho, a los libros de sus dos amigos. Decidió imitarles, pero antes de abrir su libro, lanzó una espontánea mirada a la puerta de la biblioteca. Draco estaba apoyado en ella, con una mano larga y pálida sobre el pomo y el flequillo platino ocultando parcialmente sus ojos de hielo. Hermione sintió como se le resecaba la garganta con su mera visión y el corazón empezó a latirle violentamente con anticipación.

Draco la miró fijamente por unos instantes, después se incorporó del dintel y entró con paso decidido y felino en la biblioteca. Hermione sintió una punzada de furia cuando vio las cabezas de un par de chicas girarse hacia él acompañadas de suspiritos de anhelo mientras el chico pasaba entre filas de mesas y se perdía tras una larga hilera de estanterías repletas de pesados tomos.

Musitando unas cuantas palabras sin sentido que se perdieron tras las tapas de los libros de sus amigos, Hermione abandonó la mesa y con toda la discreción y lentitud que le fueron posibles teniendo en cuenta que estaba deseando lanzarse sobre Draco, le siguió. Tomó el pasillo por el que le había visto desaparecer, una sección con pesados y polvorientos libros de adivinación que casi nadie solía tocar (ya que los alumnos de adivinación preferían inventarse sus tareas que consultar libros) y se adentró en él. El pasillo era tan largo que apenas podía ver su final, oculto entre las sombras que proyectaban ambas estanterías cortando el paso de cualquier rayo de luz. Hermione caminó cautamente, con los ojos entrecerrados para tratar de vislumbrar la silueta de Draco, pero cada vez estaba más oscuro y no había rastro de él.

—¿Draco? —preguntó a media voz. Se detuvo unos segundos alerta para ver si escuchaba alguna respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo el silencio. Un poco molesta, siguió caminando unos metros más, hasta que sintió cómo unas manos la atraían contra un cuerpo y una boca sellaba la suya. No necesitó ver fugazmente sus ojos grises para saber que se trataba de Draco, reconocería su sabor, la textura de su boca y su manera de besar siempre, así que le echó los brazos al cuello y le correspondió con pasión liberándose al fin de los papeles que se veían obligados a representar día tras día cuando estaban en publico o separados.

Cada vez les resultaba más difícil fingir que no había nada entre ellos de cara a los demás. Las horas en clase eran interminables y tensas, llenas de miradas furtivas y anhelantes. Era un suplicio estar tan cerca y no poder cruzar una palabra o poder tocarse. Tener que fingir que se odiaban, o cuando menos, que se eran indiferentes cuando eso era todo lo opuesto a la verdad, era agotador.

Por eso ellos se revelaban cada vez que les era posible. En el aula donde siempre se veían, en la biblioteca o en cualquier rincón discreto del castillo.

Allí donde sus labios se encontraran a escondidas.

* * *

_¡Hola!!_

_¿Qué os ha parecido el chap? Yo lo estaba escribiendo y suspirando a la vez xD Y como echaba de menos un discusión entre Ron y Hermione xD han tenido un pequeño encontronazo xD y he metido sevillanas por ahí (hay que tirar para mi tierra xD bueno, más bien para mi país, porque yo soy el norte y ahí las sevillanas no se llevan) Y que más...me encanta la última frase (supongo que queda mal que yo lo diga xD) pero es que resume su relación muy bien... En fin, este capitulo ha sido romanticón xD y tranquilo pero ya estamos en zona peligrosa...en el próximo lo veréis._

Y ahora por último, estoy tan feliz por todo el apoyo recibido en el chap anterior que os he contestado los reviews una a una (no lo haré siempre, pero para una vez que tuve tiempo, aproveche xD) porque dar las gracias a nivel general me parece poco con todo lo que os debo! Así que **GRACIAS!!**

Con muuuuuuuuuuuuucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	31. El mapa del merodeador

**Capitulo XXXI: El Mapa del Merodeador (Editado)**

La miraba.

No podía parar de hacerlo.

¿Y qué si llevaba más de cinco minutos seguidos haciéndolo? Al diablo con la discreción. No era su culpa que ella tuviera esa piel tan suave que aún a tres metros quisiera tocar, tampoco que tuviera esos labios perfectos y rosados que le hacían sentir que cada momento que no pasaba besándolos era un tiempo perdido, ni esos ojos almendrados y castaños que le hacían sentir un escalofrío cada vez que le miraban. Y lo hacían, aunque a decir verdad con mucha más sensatez que él, sólo miradas furtivas de vez en cuando en las que siempre encontraba los ojos del Slytherin fijos en ella. Entonces sonreía suavemente y volvía la vista al frente, tratando de disimular su felicidad y fijar su atención en Slughorn y su enumeración de ingredientes para la poción de ese día. Y todo lo que hacía Draco por disimular, era contener su propia sonrisa simplemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a sonreír _de verdad_.

Bastó sentir que Zabinni le miraba con desconfianza para que él endureciera el rostro hasta volverlo inescrutable y le lanzó una mirada de total indiferencia y frialdad. Draco se recordó mentalmente que debía tener más cuidado porque sabía que Zabinni le observaba. De vez en cuando le hacía preguntas casuales como de dónde venía o dónde había estado, y siempre que Draco abandonaba la sala común solo, podía sentir los ojos negros de su amigo clavados en él, especulando. Sabía que había notado sus frecuentes ausencias, pero le traía sin cuidado lo que pensara de ellas. Posiblemente creería que se veía con alguna chica y sentiría curiosidad por saber quien era. Pero Draco nunca le había dado explicaciones acerca de su vida, le había contando exactamente lo que quería contarle. Nada más. Porque no confiaba en él y habida cuenta de sus pensamientos acerca de los sangre sucia, despreciaría a Draco sin importar que fueran "amigos" desde años atrás.

Hermione le miró de nuevo y él olvidó todos sus lúgubres pensamientos, y su propósito de ser discreto. Maldita sea, lo era. Al menos considerando que no se había acercado a ella y le había besado delante de todos como tenía ganas de hacer desde que ella entró por la puerta con Potter y Weasley. Apretó los dientes al ver que Potter le susurraba algo cerca del oído y ella asentía. Odiaba a San Potter, y a la Comadreja, y al imbécil de Dewey y a cualquier otro que hablara con ella porque él no podía hacerlo. Había ocasiones, cuando la veía hablando con otro, en las que sentía el irresistible impulso de meterse en medio y llevársela con él, pero pronto volvía a la realidad al recordar que para el resto del mundo ellos se odiaban.

El verla en el comedor, cruzársela por los pasillos o compartir clase con ella sin poder mirarla libremente, sin poder hablarle, sin poder tocarla eran más una tortura que un placer, y sin embargo, él tenía calculados y estudiados todos sus movimientos para coincidir con ella todo lo que le fuera posible.

Y la salida de clase, era uno de esos momentos en los que podía encontrarse _casualmente_ con ella. Esperó pacientemente hasta que ella hubo recogido sus cosas y salido de la clase con Potter y Weasley para hacerlo también él con Zabinni y Nott. Como esperaba, la encontró en el pasillo, parada junto a sus amigos de espaldas a él, vulnerable a él. Con una de sus medio sonrisas maliciosas típicas de los Malfoy, pasó tras ella y le deslizó fugaz pero intensamente una mano por la línea de sus caderas. Bastó ese corto contacto para que ella diera un respingo como si la hubiera empujado y le mirara severamente. Zabinni vio cómo Draco empujaba a la sangre sucia y ella le lanzaba una mirada asesina, y algo en su interior se tranquilizó y acalló. Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no molestaba a esa sangre sucia en particular, _demasiado_ teniendo en cuenta lo que siempre le había encantado hacerlo. Y la mueca de satisfacción del rubio al ver el disgusto en los ojos de la Gryffindor, eliminó cualquier sospecha.

—¿De qué va ese rubito gilipollas? —masculló Ron observándole alejarse con Zabinni con los ojos entornados.

—Drac...Malfoy —se corrigió Hermione a tiempo —no... ignoradle, es mejor —concluyó finalmente, aunque no era eso en absoluto lo que deseaba decirle a Ron. Deseaba decirle que Draco no era gilipollas, que no le llamara rubito y que no le había importado demasiado que él la hubiera tocado...aunque, le había molestado que fuera tan descarado. ¡En medio del pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes! ¡Cerca de Harry, Ron y Zabinni! Definitivamente parecía haberse vuelto loco, como la tarde anterior cuando ella se dirigía a Encantamientos caminando tras sus amigos. Draco había aparecido por un pasillo en perpendicular al que ellos cruzaban, se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había empujado contra la pared, ocultándoles tras una estatua que había en medio del pasillo. Cuando Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta en respuesta a la exclamación ahogada que escucharon de los labios de su amiga, simplemente no estaba.

—¿Hermione? —había preguntado Harry.

La chica había ahogado un gritito de pánico ante la idea de que los descubrieran, pero Draco la había acallado con sus labios. Y a pesar del miedo a que los descubrieran, se había derretido bajo el contacto de esa boca que parecía afanarse en beberle el alma. Cuando Draco la soltó bruscamente, fue como si ella volviera a la realidad y fuera consciente de pronto de que se estaban besando en un pasillo momentáneamente vacío a excepción de Harry y Ron que debían estar buscándola. Intentó arreglarse el pelo frenéticamente teniendo en cuenta que Draco había hundido sus manos en él posesivamente y le lanzó una mirada furiosa, que se intensificó al ver la sonrisa traviesa que él lucía.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —le había farfullado en voz baja.

—¿Qué? —murmuró él acercándose un poco a ella.

—¡¿Qué si... —pero no pudo continuar hablando, porque Draco la besó de nuevo. Fue un beso corto pero intenso que la hizo perder los papeles por completo y cuando la soltó, Hermione casi protestó.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Podrían vernos.. .—musitó Draco con voz suave y acariciadora sobre sus labios, después le robó un pequeño beso y se apartó para dejarla ir con una mueca maliciosa —Deberías irte...

—Esto no quedará así —masculló ella antes de salir de detrás de la estatua ante la mirada asombrada de Harry y Ron.

—¿Dónde... ¿Qué ha pasado? —le había preguntando Ron.

—Se me cayó mi...y yo...lo estaba buscando... —murmuró atropelladamente —Vamos, que llegamos tarde a Encantamientos —añadió con su tono habitual, y se dirigió al aula de Encantamientos a toda velocidad.

Como le había dicho a Draco, eso no quedó así y esa tarde cuando se encontraron en el lugar de siempre, le regañó, le señaló con el dedo índice con aire amenazador y en vista de que él tan sólo la miraba con una mueca divertida en los labios, le golpeó sin demasiada fuerza en el brazo un par de veces.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —le había chillado al fin, exasperada —¡Podrían habernos visto! ¿Es que te da igual?

—No —respondió él y Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que entraba en razón —Pero mereció la pena.

Hermione le miró severamente, tratando de no derretirse como un azucarillo disuelto en café, pero cuando él alargó su mano hacía la cadena con el anillo que él le había regalado, la tomó y tiró de ella para acercarla a él, olvidó todo su enfado. Draco sostuvo el anillo de serpiente en su mano y lo observó por unos instantes, después miró a Hermione y sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre su boca y la besó intensamente. Ese fue el final de su "discusión".

* * *

—¿Recuerdas ese libro enorme y dorado del que Hermione nos recita párrafos a la primera de cambio? —preguntó Ron con la pluma en la boca y una mancha de tinta cerca de una ceja fruto de las innumerables ocasiones en las que se había frotado la frente con desesperación intentando acabar su redacción para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Te refieres a "_Seres de la Oscuridad y demás criaturas_" de Ferginal Redus? —respondió el moreno.

—¡Si! Juraría que en él viene algo sobre Xanas y Cuélebres. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Creo que mencionó algo de que iba a ver a Luna.

—Bien, tú ve a buscarla a la biblioteca, yo iré a ver si han salido a dar un paseo.

Ambos amigos se separaron después de cruzar el Retrato de la Señora Gorda, Ron rumbo a las puertas del colegio y Harry a la biblioteca. Harry entró en el lugar esperando encontrar a Hermione, pero no estaba en su mesa habitual. Echó un vistazo general y cuando ya iba a irse de la biblioteca vio la cabeza rubia de Luna en una mesa apartada, sin rastro de Hermione. Extrañado, Harry se acercó a la Ravenclaw suponiendo que su amiga estaría en el servicio o habría ido a buscar algún libro entre las interminables hileras de estantes atiborrados.

—Hola Luna, ¿y Hermione? —preguntó Harry cuando llegó hasta la rubia. Luna despegó su mirada del libro que estaba leyendo (afortunadamente del derecho) y observó a Harry como si fuera un Boctrukle disfrazado de Papa Noel.

—¿Hermione? —repitió la chica como si el nombre no le resultara familiar —No lo sé.

—¿Pero no habías quedado con ella? —insistió Harry pensando que a Luna le faltaba alguna que otra primavera.

—No, hoy sólo la vi en el comedor. ¿Por qué?

—Pues...

—¿Hermione está mejor? —preguntó Ben que regresaba a la mesa de Luna con una pequeña torre de libros en las manos —Me dijo que le dolía la cabeza, por eso no está aquí ayudándome con Transformaciones.

—Eh...sí, está mejor —mintió Harry aunque no tenía ni idea de si Hermione estaba bien o no, o simplemente de dónde estaba —Yo...adiós.

Y dicho esto, se marchó de regresó a la Torre Común de Gryffindor sumido en confusos pensamientos. ¿Por qué les había mentido Hermione? ¿Por qué había mentido a Benjamin Dewey? ¿Dónde estaba? Y... ¿con quién? No entendía nada.

Atravesó el hueco que dejó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró en la Sala Común con paso decidido, pero se detuvo sorprendido al ver a Hermione sentada en la mesa en la que estaban su redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y la de Ron, sin acabar.

—Hermione.

—Ah, hola, Harry —le saludó ella radiante, con la redacción de Ron en sus manos —¿Dónde está Ron? Le he corregido lo que lleva de redacción. Ha escrito Cuélebre sin tilde una docena de veces.

—Estaba... buscándote.

Hermione levantó bruscamente la mirada del pergamino de Ron, con gesto nervioso.

—¿Buscándome? ¿Por qué?

—Queríamos que nos prestaras el libro de _Seres de la Oscuridad y demás criaturas_ de Redus —dijo Harry observando atentamente manos de su amiga crispadas nerviosamente en torno al pergamino que sostenían.

—Está bien, ahora lo traigo —dijo levantándose con rapidez.

—Hermione, ¿dónde estabas? —le preguntó Harry mientras la chica se alejaba rumbo a los dormitorios.

—Por ahí—musitó Hermione sin detenerse, y después subió la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

—¿Encontraste a Hermione? —preguntó Ron apareciendo tras el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda con aire fastidiado en el mismo momento en que la castaña desaparecía en lo alto de las escaleras de piedra.

—Sí —murmuró —Ron, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

—No puedo, prometí ayudar a Ben —susurró Hermione.

—Si prefieres estar con él a verme...

—No es eso —Hermione tomó una de las pálidas y frías manos de Draco y la enlazó con la suya, siempre caliente— Pero ayer ya le di una excusa para venir a verte y no puedo volver a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Y qué? —Draco seguía malhumorado por la idea de que Hermione diera clases particulares a su exnovio —No le debes nada a ese... —no utilizó ningún epíteto ante la mirada ceñuda de la chica.

—Ben es mi amigo y necesita mi ayuda. Transformaciones no es su fuerte y necesita toda la ayuda que le puedan prestar para aprobar sus Éxtasis.

—Lo único que puedes hacer para que pruebe sus Éxtasis es presentarte por él —masculló Draco con desdén.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto que le ayude? —preguntó Hermione comenzando a irritarse —Entre él y yo no hay nada.

—Pero él está enamorado de ti —se empecinó Draco.

—No lo creo y de cualquier modo le dejé por ti. Seguramente ya me habrá olvidado y... —se interrumpió al escuchar la risa irónica de Draco.

—A veces eres muy ingenua —dijo, aunque no parecía que eso le desagradara especialmente a juzgar por como se acercó a ella y la apresó entre sus brazos —Nadie que haya estado contigo puede olvidarte —y después procedió besarla.

Mientras, en los dormitorios de Gryffindor...

—¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea, Ron? —preguntó Harry por enésima vez mientras rebuscaba en su baúl.

—Sí, ya lo hemos hablado, Harry. Hermione puede estar metida en problemas. Es nuestro deber como amigos ayudarla.

—Pero... —Harry encontró el rollo de pergamino que buscaba y señaló con él a Ron —¿Usar esto no es más bien...espiar?

—Podría verse así —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros —pero míralo de esta manera, Harry. Es posible que Hermione ande metida en algo y no se atreva a contárnoslo. Puede que incluso esté amenazada...

—No tiene pinta de estar amenazada, ni de andar en nada malo —replicó Harry poco convencido —De hecho últimamente parece muy feliz.

—_Misteriosamente_ feliz —apuntó el pelirrojo —¿Y cómo explicas las mentiras? ¿Por qué no dice que estará en la biblioteca, con Luna Lovegood o el bobalicón y luego no la encontramos? Y no me negarás que desaparece muy a menudo... Va a la biblioteca demasiado, incluso para ella. Hay demasiadas cosas sospechosas... es como cuando usaba el giratiempo...

—Ten en cuenta que este año tenemos los Éxtasis, aunque para nosotros aún falten siglos, para ella están a la vuelta de la esquina desde que iba a quinto.

—¿Entonces por qué nos miente diciendo que estará con otras personas cuando sólo va a ir allí a estudiar?

El moreno guardó silencio no sabiendo que responder.

—Vamos, Harry, tienes el mapa para algo, ¿no? —insistió Ron dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo —Además, Hermione es nuestra amiga y los amigos no tienen secretos.

Harry se guardó de decir que los amigos tampoco espiaban, así que poco convencido, se sentó en la cama de dosel con Ron y desplegó el rollo de pergamino, en apariencia sin usar. Apoyó la punta de la varita en él y murmuró:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Mágicamente, en el pergamino antes en blanco, comenzaron a aparecer decenas de líneas negras que se unían formando un perfecto y completo mapa de los distintos pisos de Hogwarts. Desde la última escalera al último corredor, con estatuas y contraseñas de las mismas incluidas y pequeñas motitas de tinta negra que representaban a todos los alumnos del colegio. Cada motita iba acompañada de un pequeño recuadro en el que se señalaba el nombre de la persona a la que representaba, y como Hogwarts estaba lleno, a Harry y Ron les llevó cerca de quince minutos encontrar la motita de Hermione.

Estaba en un aula por lo demás vacía del cuarto piso. El problema es que no estaba sola.

Junto a ella, o más bien, _sobre su mota_, había otra con un recuadro al lado. Y en el recuadro ponía un nombre.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_¡Hola!!_

_Aqui traigo otro capitulo recién salido del horno, porque lo tenía escrito pero era horrible y cutre xD y cambié bastantes cosas. Como muchas habéis dicho, no son nada discretos xD y en este capitulo ha sido peor Después he metido por ahí Xanas y Cuélebres, son seres mitologicos típicos de Asturias (una región de España próxima a dónde yo vivo). Las Xanas son por decirlo así el equivalente de las ninfas que viven en los bosques cerca de las fuentes de agua, y los Cuélebres son serpientes aladas._

_Y por último y más importante, Harry y Ron han recurrido al mapa del merodeador para descubrir donde estaba Hermione. ¿Qué os parece que lo hayan hecho? ¿Vosotras hubieráis sido capaces?_

_¿Yque harán Harry y Ron ahora?..._

_(aún no lo he escrito, asi que no puedo hacerme la misteriosa xD jajaj)_

_No he tenido tiempo de contestaros los reviews (casi no acabo el capitulo para ahora) así que os doy las GRACIAS a todas las que me seguís, especialmente a las que me dejasteis r&r en el anterior:_

Chibi Naruky, Kibeth, Earwen Neruda, Sakura555, Yeire, Jane Addams(bienvenida!), Fenix Slytherin, Margara, Silviota, Alevivancov, Jaz, Brisa2006, Paola Lissete, Vega, LuzaPotter, Wei-Lo, Tsu Asakura, Mya Drame, Sakura Granger, Kmiriel, Lucy Bond, Tripeke, Chica Malfoy, HTDTNT1256, Dayis, Ann Blackk, Bichito 91, Conny Hp, Valery Ryddle, Jud, Karinita9191, gata2242, Hermia, Zaleja9, Klass2008, Yezzie, Sweetie-Silver Black, Alitonks y Maya.

**GRACIAS A TODAS!!!!**

Con muuuuuuuuucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	32. Descubiertos

**Capitulo XXXII: Descubiertos (Editado)**

No hizo falta que Harry y Ron intercambiaran una palabra para que ambos salieran corriendo de su habitación, atravesaran la Sala Común como una exhalación y casi se comieran el retrato de La Señora Gorda en su camino apresurado hacia el aula apartada del cuarto piso en el que habían visto la motita de Hermione junto a la de Draco Malfoy. A ambos les poseía un terrible presentimiento y un miedo sordo. Hermione les había dicho que estaría en la biblioteca y la única explicación lógica de que en lugar de encontrarse allí estuviera en cuarto piso con el Slytherin, era que él se la hubiera llevado allí a la fuerza. Para hacerle algo... y ninguno de los dos amigos se atrevía a concretar ese algo en su mente.

— Como ese gilipollas le haya hecho algo a Hermione... —mascullaba Ron blanco como la leche. Harry no quiso mirar a su amigo, pues sabía que si veía su expresión de miedo, se asustaría aún más.

El moreno había notado que desde hacía un tiempo Malfoy observaba demasiado a su amiga. Pero lo más preocupante era que no la miraba con desprecio, sino con un brillo extraño como si en su mente estuviera imaginando algo que tuviera que ver con ella. Y estaba claro por su expresión que imaginara lo que imaginara, eso le gustaba.

Sintiendo el corazón en su garganta, Harry giró el recodo junto a Ron y ambos se encontraron frente a la puerta cerrada del aula. Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada rápida de expectación y miedo antes de abrir la puerta violentamente.

Pero nada de lo que ninguno de lo que hubieran podido imaginar les había preparado para lo que vieron: A Hermione y Draco Malfoy besándose. No sólo besándose, sino enlazados. Hermione tenía las manos unidas tras el cuello del Slytherin y él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Pero era imagen sólo duro un par de segundos.

Al sentir la puerta golpear contra la pared dada la violencia con la que fue abierta, Hermione se alejó a tanta velocidad de Draco que pareció que se había aparecido a un metro de él. Miró a sus amigos y sus expresiones y empalideció completamente.

La habían pillado con Draco. Su corazón dejó de latir momentáneamente, pero cuando reanudó la marcha pareció salírsele del pecho. Miles de pensamientos le cruzaron la mente en cuestión de segundos. Sólo con ver los rostros de Harry y Ron se sentía deplorable, culpable y una traidora. Una mentirosa que había engañado a sus amigos, que les había mentido durante semanas y que finalmente los había decepcionado. Porque se había enamorado de una serpiente. De la peor de las serpientes para ellos.

Draco trató de reprimir la punzada de resentimiento que le asoló cuando Hermione se apartó de él con celeridad al verse descubierta, pero decidió limitarse a observar y no intervenir en el trío de amigos. Él sabía que para Hermione San Potter y la Comadreja eran muy importantes, de la misma manera que sabía que si ellos se enfadaran con ella, sufriría mucho. Y lo último que quería, se reconoció con algo de reticencia, era que ella lo pasara mal. Así que si quería mentir y seguir ocultándoles su relación a sus amigos, él no diría nada. Por muy dolorosas que pudieran ser las posibles mentiras que explicarían la situación embarazosa en la que les habían encontrado.

Miró al pelirrojo y pudo ver la expresión de horror y estupefacción en su rostro, tenía la boca tan abierta que hubiera podido comerse al calamar gigante de un solo mordisco y boqueaba de vez en cuando como un pez fuera del agua. Harry, en cambio, parecía en estado de shock, pero el rubio podía percibir en el verde de sus ojos un brillo de creciente suspicacia. Después miró de nuevo a Hermione y vio que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar o desmayarse. Temiendo cualquiera de las dos opciones, mandó mentalmente al cuerno a San Potter y la Comadreja y le rodeó suavemente la cintura en un gesto protector, atrayéndola hacia él. No obstante, Hermione no pareció percibirlo, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Al verlo, Ron dio un respingo y sacó rápidamente su varita.

—¡Aléjate de ella, cabrón! ¿Qué le has hecho? —chilló y la tonalidad de su rostro pasó de blanco pálido a rojo encendido. Draco ni se inmutó, pero alzó el rostro con desafío y sus ojos de hielo brillaron amenazadoramente. Harry les observó demasiado impactado para llegar a creer lo que todo evidenciaba, pero cuando vio el anillo de Malfoy colgando en una cadena del cuello de Hermione, comprendió todo. Y la verdad cayó sobre él como un dragón de diez toneladas.

Por eso, cuando Ron se enfureció ante la velada provocación del rubio y dio un paso adelante probablemente para lanzarse sobre él, Harry le retuvo poniéndole una mano en el pecho. Cuando miró a Hermione, el rostro de Harry parecía de granito.

—No le ha hecho nada, Ron —pronunció lentamente con voz completamente impersonal —Al menos nada que ella no quisiera.

El rubio sintió como Hermione rompía a temblar violentamente contra él y la apretó con más fuerzas lanzándoles miradas de desprecio a sus amigos.

—Pero...pero... —Ron trataba de decir algo con desesperación, como si quisiera encontrar una explicación por muy descabellada que fuera que negara lo que sus ojos veían —¡Un filtro amoroso! ¡Ése le ha dado un filtro amoroso!

Hermione sintió como su mente adormilada tras el impacto de verse descubierta comenzaba a reaccionar cuando Draco se removió contra ella y crispó la mano que reposaba en su cintura. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de los dientes del rubio al chocar cuando tensó las mandíbulas y supo que estaba recordando otra ocasión en la que él había dicho algo similar en el mismo lugar.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste, Malfoy? —chillaba Ron agitando su varita con furia en el aire —¿Cómo lograste que tomara el filtro? ¿Y por qué?

Draco se tensó tanto que parecía haberse tragado una escoba, pero no dijo ni hizo nada a parte de sostener la mirada del pelirrojo con una llena de rebeldía. Hermione le miró por el rabillo del ojo, le sintió rodeándola y apoyándola silenciosamente, y pudo percibir como todas sus fuerzas regresaban a ella. Tal vez había engañado y decepcionado a sus amigos, quizás la consideraran una traidora, pero no pensaba ocultarles más la verdad. Porque Draco no se merecía que le insultara con alguna mentira que la exculpara. Tampoco Harry o Ron. Ni ella.

Aunque estaba asustada, sintió cierto alivio cuando se incorporó del pecho de Draco para enfrentarse a sus amigos. Estaba cansada de mentir y después de todo no había hecho nada tan malo, simplemente se había enamorado. Y no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho. Simplemente le hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

—No me ha dado ningún filtro amoroso, Ron —dijo Hermione suavemente y al ver que su amigo abría la boca de nuevo añadió —Y tampoco me ha obligado a hacer nada que no quisiera.

Ron abrió la boca de nuevo, pero la cerró de golpe al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. Una dolorosa punzada de comprensión le recorrió el pecho y en su mente todo comenzó a encajar como las piezas de un puzzle. Eso explicaba todo. El extraño comportamiento de Hermione, sus ausencias, sus mentiras. Estaba con Draco Malfoy, con el Slytherin que más odiaba, con el que le llamaba Comadreja o Pobretón, con él que insultaba a su familia, les llamaba pobres y les despreciaba por ser amigos de hijos de muggles, o de muggles incluso. Con el hijo del hombre con el que se había peleado su padre. Con el alumno de Hogwarts que más veces le había humillado. A él, a Harry, a medio Hogwarts.

A Hermione.

—¡¿Cómo has podido hacernos esto?! —gritó completamente colorado y furioso. ¿Cómo podía estar con Draco Malfoy? Sólo de evocar la imagen de ambos besándose le hervía la sangre.

—Yo no os he hecho nada, Ron— respondió Hermione con voz queda y se sintió reconfortada por el suave apretón de la mano de Draco en su cintura. Estaba haciendo lo que debía y lo sabía.

—¿Liarte con el asqueroso de Malfoy te parece poco? —chilló el pelirrojo con voz ronca de la rabia.

—No es un asqueroso —replicó Hermione dolida —Y es mi vida, puedo liarme, como tú dices, con quien quiera.

—¡Pero él no es cualquiera, es DRACO MALFOY!!

—Eso ya lo he notado, Ron —repuso la chica con voz neutra.

—¿Y no te importa? Tú siempre has criticado a esas necias que van detrás de él...y ahora, te has convertido en una de ellas. ¡En una cualquiera! —berreó Ron fuera de sí.

Draco ya no lo aguantó más, con su mano libre sacó su varita y apuntó directamente con ella al pelirrojo.

—Vuelve a insultarla, Pobretón, y te juro que tu familia tendrá una boca menos que alimentar. Seguro que así les es más fácil llegar a fin de mes —masculló con voz amenazadora y los ojos brillando gélidamente de rabia.

—Draco —murmuró Hermione rogándole con la mirada que se calmara. No quería que lastimara a Harry y Ron o que ellos le dañaran a él. La situación se estaba descontrolando y tenía miedo por todos. Quizás podía lograr calmar a Draco, pero Harry y sobre todo Ron eran arena de otro costal.

—¿Lo ves? —continuó el pelirrojo taladrando los tímpanos de todos los presentes —¿Ves como es él? Es un egoísta de mierda, un narcisista con complejo de superioridad que sólo puede albergar dos sentimientos: amor hacía sí mismo y odio hacía todos los demás. ¿No ves con quien te estás besuqueando y haciendo Merlin sabe qué más? ¿No ves lo que nos has hecho?

—¿Qué os he hecho, Ron? —preguntó Hermione desafiante y harta de todas las pullas de su amigo. Aunque le comprendía porque ella había pensando lo mismo de Draco meses atrás, le dolía porque sabía que él no era así. Al menos ya no.

—Mentirnos —Harry abrió la boca por primera vez —Todo ese tiempo Ron y yo hemos estado preocupados por ti, preguntándonos a donde ibas cada vez que desaparecías. No sabíamos si tendrías algún problema y no te atrevías a contárnoslo o si te sucedía algo malo... Pero en realidad no teníamos por qué preocuparnos, ¿verdad? Porque tú estabas con él. Con Draco Malfoy. ¿Tengo que recordarte que su padre intentó matarnos en el Ministerio de Magia? ¿Qué es un mortifago y que es más que probable que Malfoy siga sus pasos? ¿Tengo que recordarte que nos odia y nosotros a él? ¿Qué nos delató en primero con lo del dragón de Hagrid? ¿Qué él y sus amigos se hicieron pasar por dementores para que yo me desmayara y me cayera de la escoba? ¿O tal vez has olvidado que se ha pasado siete años llamándote sangre sucia y despreciándote por ser hija de muggles? ¿Has olvidado que Ron y yo nos hemos peleado docenas de veces con él precisamente por meterse contigo?

—¡No! —rugió Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas —¡No puedo olvidarlo y eso me hace sentir mal a cada instante! —Draco sintió como el corazón le dejaba de latir, como si hubiera renunciado a la vida al escuchar esas palabras y una extraña, desagradable y nueva sensación se apostó en su pecho.

No le había gustado en absoluto que Potter le recordara todo lo que había hecho en los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts a los tres Gryffindors. Desde luego, que volvería a repetir todo lo que le había hecho a San Potter y a la comadreja pobretona pero había hecho mucho daño a Hermione y ella acababa de reconocérselo. ¿Era culpabilidad lo que sentía? Sí, sin duda eso debían ser remordimientos. Remordimientos mezclados con miedo. ¿Y si Potter y Weasley la convencían de que él no era lo bastante bueno para ella? Porque siendo sincero, Draco había descubierto que ella, una sangre sucia sabelotodo, valía mucho más que él.

—¡Pero le quiero!

Boom, boom. Sí, su corazón volvía a latir. Pero desbocadamente.

—¿A ése? —gritó Ron con tanta intensidad que escupió pequeños salivazos —¡Malfoy está podrido!¡Y tú eres una traidora!

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry no le dio tiempo.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo, Hermione?

A pesar de las lágrimas que se amontaban en sus ojos, Hermione no parpadeó y miró fijamente a Harry, sabiendo que su respuesta seria su sentencia de muerte.

—Nunca.

Harry la miró con tanta seriedad, con tanta decepción que Hermione pudo distinguirlo aún a través de las lágrimas.

—¡Muy bien! —chilló Ron —¡Genial!¡Nuestra supuesta mejor amiga pensaba pasarse la vida engañándonos y mintiéndonos para besuquearse a escondidas con nuestro peor enemigo! Tú misma has reconocido que si no os hubiéramos encontrado, jamás nos habrías contado tu rollito con Malfoy. ¿Eso es amistad?

Hermione respiró hondo tratando de reunir fuerzas, pero entonces una idea pasó por su mente como una estrella fugaz.

—¿Cómo supisteis que estábamos aquí? —preguntó fríamente. Cada vez que iba al aula tomaba caminos diferentes o daba rodeos, a fin de dificultarle a alguien el seguirla. Que la hubieran seguido hasta allí no era probable, y además ya llevaba una media hora con Draco, así que no tenía sentido que ellos hubieran esperado tanto para mostrarse. ¿Y de qué otra manera podían haber averiguado dónde estaba?

Harry ya estaba callado, pero Ron pareció enmudecer, esa fue toda la señal que necesitó Hermione para que una dolorosa y humillante idea se formara en su mente.

—El mapa, ¿verdad? Usasteis el mapa del merodeador para espiarme —dijo como si necesitara escucharlo para creérselo.

—¡Eso es! —gritó Harry —¡Explícale a Malfoy qué es para que pueda chivarse a su querido Snape!

—Él no dirá nada —Hermione miró a su amigo casi con desdén. Draco, que estaba prácticamente como mero espectador, pudo casi percibir como Hermione se crecía mientras sus dos amigos parecían empequeñecer. Y por la expresión de su cara, supo que Hermione se estaba enfureciendo. Había visto demasiadas veces esa mirada asesina y ese rostro lleno de frialdad dedicado a él. En silencio, se alegró de que no estuviera enfadada con él precisamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Ron con desprecio e incredulidad.

—Lo sé —repitió Hermione categóricamente. Draco la apretó aún más contra él, agradecido por su fe en él. Ella le estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes de sus amigos. Nadie nunca había hecho eso por él.

—Muy bien —asintió Harry aunque su tono y su expresión dejaban muy claro que nada estaba bien —Y dime una cosa, Hermione, ¿crees que él te quiere? ¿Crees que tú le importas lo más mínimo? A él no le importa nadie que no sea él mismo.

—Seguramente esté contigo —tomó el relevo Ron —porque es una manera de acercarse a Harry para hacerle daño, ¿no lo ves?¡Sólo quiere acabar con Harry! ¡Te está utilizando!

Hermione sintió como la sangre le huía del rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigos pensaran eso? ¿Cómo era posible, a pesar del impacto y el rechazo que les producía la idea de que ella estuviera con Draco, que ni por un momento pensaran que él podría haberse interesado sinceramente en ella? Siempre era lo mismo. Con Krum, él sólo se había fijado en ella para sacarle información acerca de la estrategia de Harry en el Torneo de los tres magos, con Ben él sólo la utilizaba para aprobar sus Éxtasis y con Draco, él solamente quería usarla para aproximarse por medio de ella a Harry y dañarlo. Simplemente para sus amigos, para sus _supuestos_ amigos ella era tan insulsa, poco agraciada e interesante como para que nadie pudiera fijarse en ella realmente.

Draco casi podía oír los pensamientos de Hermione en su cabeza. Ella le había contado (o más bien, Draco había deducido de lo que ella le había dicho vagamente) que Harry y Ron reaccionarían exactamente como lo estaban haciendo si los descubrían. Despreciándola y humillándola al no creer que era digna de que nadie se fijara en ella. Y lo peor es que lograban que ella lo creyera. La sola idea, llenó a Draco de más furia que cualquiera de los insultos que habían dirigido hacia él.

—Además de pobre eres un auténtico gilipollas, Weasley —espetó con rabia —y tú, San Potter, para ser tan perfecto no puedes ser más imbécil. No estoy con Hermione para perjudicarte, querido Potter, así que tranquilo, por ese frente tu culo está a salvo. Si quisiera hacerte daño, o a ti, pobretón, no necesitaría intermediarios. Lo haría directamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás con Hermione, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry ya que Ron estaba demasiado ocupado logrando que cada uno de los poros de su piel tomara un color rojo pimiento como para poder hablar.

—¿Qué hay tan extraño en que alguien quiera estar con ella, Potter? —preguntó con una mueca de desdén hacia el moreno en los labios.

—Lo que es extraño es que tú quieras estar con ella —contraatacó Harry y luego miró a Hermione, acurrucada y llorosa entre los brazos de Draco —Hermione, hay algo que Ron y yo nunca te contamos pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas. Quizás eso te ayude a comprender la situación. ¿Recuerdas esas navidades que Ron y yo tomamos la poción multijugos para hacernos pasar por Crabbe y Goyle? Entramos en la Sala Común de Slytherin y Malfoy nos dijo entonces, cuando hablamos sobre el basilisco, que le gustaría que tú fueras su próxima victima. Deseó, palabra por palabra, que murieras.

Hermione se quedó muy quieta en la misma posición y Draco pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba y endurecía, hasta darle la sensación de estar abrazando a una estatua. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón desangrándose. ¿Cómo podía Potter haber sido tan cruel con ella? Estaba furioso con él, le odiaba. Pero esos sentimientos no eran más que leves comparados con el odio y asco que sintió de sí mismo. No podía negar que había dicho eso, era cierto. No podía mirarla y decirle que su querido Potter estaba mintiendo, porque era verdad. Él había deseado que ella muriera. Aunque sólo de palabra. ¿Pero cómo podía explicar eso?

Todo era culpa de Potter y Weasley. Los odiaba.

—¿Y tú qué, Potter? ¿Qué pasa con vosotros? Os creéis los mejores amigos de Hermione, creéis que hacéis todo por su bien y que sólo la estáis protegiendo, pero en realidad, sólo sabéis tratarla como una mierda. Ninguno de las dos la valoráis en realidad, sólo fingís hacerlo. Para vosotros es muy cómodo tenerla como amiga, ¿verdad? Ella os cuida, os hace las tareas, vigila que no os metáis en líos y cuando lo hacéis, se mete en ellos con vosotros tan sólo para protegeros. Siempre os defiende, como una leona, y nunca os ha fallado, pero vosotros a ella sí. Recuerdo verla llorando por cualquier rincón en tercer curso porque ninguno de las dos le hablaba. Y también recuerdo, Pobretón, haberte oído echarle en cara ir al baile con Krum, argumentando que él sólo la usaba para averiguar qué pensaba hacer Potter, o la otra opción era que solamente quisiera aprovecharse de ella. Estáis acostumbrados a que siempre esté a vuestra disposición, que siempre os escuche, que siempre se preocupe por vosotros. Y os gusta que lo haga, por eso a la más mínima muestra de tener vida propia, de tener algo a parte de vosotros dos, le hacéis sentir que no vale nada. Que nadie que no seáis vosotros la quiere por sí misma. Todos los demás que se acercan a ella, a parte de vosotros dos, tienen malas intenciones, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué sino iban a querer tener nada que ver con la empollona, predecible y aburrida de Hermione Granger? Y después de hacerle sentirse la mierda más grande que ha pisado Hogwarts, le vendéis la historia de que vosotros sois los únicos que la queréis a pesar de ello. Así la tenéis segura y agarrada siempre, ¿no? Y en la única ocasión en que ella hace algo sin vosotros, sin contar con vosotros, la espiáis, la seguís y le echáis todo tipo de cosas en cara. Felicidades Potter y Weasley, definitivamente sois los mejores amigos del mundo. Y sino, preguntaos por qué ella no ha querido contaros que esta conmigo. Si es que tenéis huevos de hacerlo sinceramente.

—¡Eso es mentira! —Ron había recuperado la voz a pesar del color rojo pimiento que lucía —¡Harry y yo daríamos la vida por ella!

—Tal vez —Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia —Pero no le permitís tener vida propia.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú no sabes nada, asquerosa serpiente!

Draco se enfureció tanto que soltó a Hermione y se adelantó un par de pasos con la varita levantada hacia el pelirrojo. Ron ya la tenía en alto apuntándole a él y Harry hizo lo mismo en cuestión de segundos.

—¡_Expelli..._

_—¡Petrific..._

_—¡Rictusemp..._

—¡BASTA!

La voz de Hermione frenó en seco a los tres chicos a mitad de hechizo. Todos se volvieron hacia ella, plantada en medio del aula con los ojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

—Si vais a pelearos —dijo secamente —no finjáis que es por mi.

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo de la clase y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

_Ya veis la que se ha armado cuando Harry y Ron descubrieron a Hermione con Draco...en plena acción xD Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo porque me ha costado bastante escribirlo y es uno de los más importantes de la historia, porque desencadenará muchas cosas. ¿Qué os han parecido las reacciones de los cuatro personajes? Al final, Draco y los amigos de Hermione, han conseguido que la chica que se marchara corriendo...pobrecilla...(siempre la estoy maltratando xD pero la quiero, que conste). Ha habido muchos golpes bajos, gritos (sobre todo por parte de Ron) y casi una pelea multitudinaria xD ¿Seguirán peleando los tres ahora que Hermione se ha ido?_

_Más en el próximo xD_

_Creo que nada más, sólo agradeceros como siempre! Muchas GRACIAS por seguir mi historia!!!_

**GRACIAS A TODAS**! (Os mando un Draco por correo para cada una ;) )

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	33. Dulce y amargo

**Capitulo XXXIII: Dulce y amargo (Editado)**

Hermione corrió, bajó y subió escaleras, cruzó por pasillos y atravesó pasadizos sin ningún rumbo fijo. No quería parar, porque sentía que si lo hacía se derrumbaría. Aunque se sentía estúpida, lloraba sin cesar porque se sentía perdida. En más de un sentido.

Las personas a las que más quería se habían dedicado a lanzarse pullas y dardos envenenados sin darse cuenta de que a quien realmente hacían daño era a ella. A la que se suponía que todos querían proteger, por la que se suponía que todos discutían. A la que habían utilizado como vehículo para echarse cosas personales en cara. Se sentía asqueada de todo, hasta de sí misma. Quería desaparecer de ese estúpido colegio para no tener que dar la cara más. Harry y Ron estaban enfadados con ella y Hermione sabía que contarían todo a Ginny y ella reaccionaría igual. Todos sus amigos le darían la espalda simplemente por estar enamorada de una persona que _ellos_ no creían adecuada. Odiaban a Draco y él les odiaba a ellos. Y ninguno ellos, ni Draco ni Harry y Ron, la apreciaban lo suficiente como para respetarse aunque sólo fuera por ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Renunciar a sus amigos para estar con Draco o renunciar a Draco para estar con sus amigos? ¿Por qué tenía que elegir? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

Giró otro recodo pestañeando con fuerzas para tratar de despejar sus ojos de lágrimas, de modo que no vio a las dos personas que caminaban en dirección contraria a la suya hasta que se chocó con una de ellas. Ya antes de abrir los ojos reconoció el olor a rábanos y a cerveza, mezclado con esencia de azucena tan característico de Luna, y como alguien a punto de ahogarse se aferra a un salvavidas, así se aferró Hermione a la Ravenclaw.

—¿Hermione? —susurró la voz de Luna rodeando el cuerpo de su amiga con sus brazos.

—¡Hermione! ¿qué te pasa?¿qué... —ese era Ben.

Hermione no respondió a las preguntas de sus amigos durante un par de largos minutos en los que sólo fue capaz de abrazar a Luna y tratar de serenarse. Cuando Luna le empezó a recitar una extraña nana sobre Plimpys, Mooncalfs y Puffskeins que jugaban al corro de la patata, Hermione comenzó a calmarse hasta que se sintió dueña de sí misma..

—Hermione...¿quién te ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿qué ha pasado? ¿qué... —la bombardeó Ben en cuanto la chica se separó de Luna. Hermione se frotó los ojos con una mano antes de mirar a Ben y a Luna que lucían una idéntica expresión de preocupación.

—No...no es nada...es sólo que...yo... —la voz se le rompió de nuevo cuando intentó hablar afectada por los recuerdos de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? —Me he peleado con Harry y Ron.

—Pe...pero...¿por qué? —preguntó Ben, Luna guardó silencio mirándola fijamente sin su habitual expresión de estar en otra parte.

—No me apetece hablar de eso —musitó Hermione y se restregó los ojos frenéticamente para borrar todos los rastros de lagrimas. Después se apartó un mechón de pelo y forzó una sonrisa —¿Y vosotros? ¿A dónde ibais? —preguntó al ver que Ben llevaba entre sus manos un tarro lleno de pequeñas dosis que revoloteaban en su interior y aporreaban el cristal con sus manitas peludas cerradas en puño. Hermione pudo ver como un par de ellas le hacían gestos groseros y le sacaba la lengua.

—Ben iba a ayudarme a buscar Grassters —explicó Luna recuperando su aire soñador.

—¿Grassters? —preguntó Hermione agradecida por que Luna le diera otra cosa en la que pensar.

—Si, son unas criaturas parecidas a los topos que se confunden con la hierba. Son más visibles en el atardecer y les gusta cazar Doxys. Ben iba a ayudarme a soltarlos, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? —la invitó Luna.

—Te lo agradezco, Luna —dijo Hermione —Pero tengo que hacer una redacción para mañana. Creo que será mejor que me marche...

—Hermione —Ben la retuvo sujetándola por un codo y la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de afecto. Por un momento Hermione sintió una punzada de nostalgia al pensar que cuando estaba con Ben todo era mucho más sencillo, pero pronto ese pensamiento desapareció —Cuando quieras hablar, distraerte o lo que sea...si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor...solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de su tristeza, Hermione sonrió levemente con sinceridad. Ben era demasiado bueno con ella, y por la expresión de suave tristeza difuminada con divagación que había en los ojos azules de Luna, ella también pensaba lo mismo. De pronto, Hermione se sintió muy culpable. Ben y Luna iban a pasar la tarde juntos y ella lo había estropeado.

—Gracias, Ben, no te preocupes —dijo rápidamente, quería marcharse de ahí cuanto antes y dejarles a solas —Gracias a los dos...tengo...tengo que irme...Suerte con los grassters...

Y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, se esfumó rápidamente por el pasillo. Ben se quedó mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido Hermione durante unos segundos, y cuando al fin apartó la mirada, se encontró con los grandes e inquietantes ojos de Luna fijos en él. Por alguna extraña razón, sus ojos azul cielo emitían un halo de tristeza que minutos atrás no había estado ahí.

—¿Aún te gusta, verdad? —preguntó con voz suave.

—Hermione es...simplemente... nunca la olvidaré —concluyó Ben encogiéndose de hombros como para restarle importancia a sus palabras, aunque en sus ojos se percibía que aún le dolían.

Luna bajó la cabeza y mechones de pelo dorado y desgreñado le enmarcaron el rostro y se balancearon suavemente hasta la altura de sus codos.

—Quizás algún día... —murmuró. Ben escuchó sus palabras, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que Luna hubiera tenido intención de que lo hiciera. De hecho parecía que estaba hablando con el cuello de su túnica.

Quizás allí estuviera alguno de sus pumpikers. Ben sonrió mentalmente al pensar en lo inverosímil de ese pensamiento. Un día, cuando Ben le había preguntando acerca de los pumpikers sobre los que siempre hablaba, Luna le había contado que eran unos seres invisibles, una especie de duendecillos protectores que su madre le había regalado cuando era pequeña y temía a los raphagois que habitaban en la oscuridad. Aunque antes de conocerla más Ben había pensando que ciertamente Luna estaba un poco chiflada, con el tiempo había comprendido que todas las cosas en las que ella creía tenían mucho más sentido del que podía parecer en un principio. Tal vez, él también se estuviera volviendo o loco. O simplemente, podía ser que Luna nunca hubiera estado chiflada.

De cualquier modo, Ben podía percibir que en ese momento Luna estaba triste, aunque no entendiera por qué.

—¿Luna?

Luna no respondió, seguía con la cabeza gacha y murmurando cosas en voz tan baja que Ben no podía comprender ni una sola palabra. Parecía que la chica ni siquiera era consciente de que él estaba a su lado, así que le acarició suavemente una mejilla para hacerle alzar el rostro.

—Luna, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica rehuyó su mirada durante unos segundos, pero finalmente la fijó en él y Ben se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Luna estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual le asustó mucho. Nunca la había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando se habían metido cruelmente con ella. Nunca.

—Luna, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Crees que yo...podría alguna vez...gustarle a algún chico? —preguntó.

Ben se quedó tan sorprendido por la pregunta de la chica, que enmudeció momentáneamente.

—No —continuó Luna con la mirada perdida aunque enfocada hacia Ben —Yo no soy del tipo de chicas en la que los chicos se fijan.

—Luna— Ben esperó hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella realmente le veía para continuar —Algún día encontrarás a un chico especial que sepa ver lo que vales.

—Lunática.

— ¿cómo?

—Ese chico del que hablas —contestó Luna con voz impersonal y sin expresión en el rostro —supongo que me llamará Lunática como todos —se encogió de hombros en un gesto que hizo que Ben se conmoviera —y se reirá de mi pensando que no me doy cuenta, ¿verdad?

—Luna, no todos son así —Ben la sujetó por un hombro inconscientemente —Yo no te llamo Lunática y no me río de ti.

Luna sonrió con algo que Ben hubiera considerado cinismo, si hubiera creído que ella era capaz de eso.

—Pero a ti tampoco te gusto —dijo y después como si no hubiera dicho nada especial, cogió el tarro lleno de doxys de la mano de Ben y siguió caminando —Vamonos antes de que se haga de noche o no lograremos ver ningún grasster.

* * *

Una vez que Hermione se hubo alejado de los Ravenclaws, disminuyó el paso hasta llevar la velocidad de desplazamiento de un gusarajo. En realidad, no tenía ninguna redacción que hacer y tampoco ninguna gana de llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde era posible que estuvieran Harry y Ron. Aunque también era probable que aún siguieran en el cuarto piso lanzándose maldiciones con Draco... Odiaba las peleas, y más en las que estaban implicadas las personas a las que más querían, así que finalmente su preocupación, pudo más que su miedo y sus recelos, y apretó el paso para llegar cuanto antes a su torre y comprobar que Harry y Ron estaban bien... y preguntarles de paso si le habían hecho algo a Draco...

Cuando tomó uno de los pasillos más cercanos a su torre prácticamente iba corriendo, pero se frenó en seco al distinguir una figura apoyada contra la pared, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y la cabeza alzada hacia arriba con aire causal, como si estuviera observando el techo con aburrimiento. Una figura con túnica negra y pelo platino.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue correr hacia él, pero la detuvo algo llamado miedo. Estaba tan confundida que no sabía que esperar de nada ni de nadie. Pero Draco decidió por ella, porque bajó la mirada del techo y la clavó en ella. Una mirada fija e intensa, y después, con un movimiento lánguido y elegante, se incorporó de la pared de piedra y caminó hacia ella.

Hermione le observó con detenimiento para averiguar cuál era su estado de ánimo, pero lo único que sacó en claro era que él estaba serio. Muy serio. Pero al menos no parecía herido ni afectado por ningún conjuro como piernas de gelatina o nada por el estilo.

—No les he hecho nada —dijo él antes de que ella pronunciara palabra. Hermione sintió como sus hombros se relajaban de un peso invisible que la oprimía desde que había dejado el aula del cuarto piso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó en voz baja la chica —Estamos cerca de mi Torre...

—Lo sé, por eso vine aquí. No sabía donde encontrarte, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue esperar aquí a que aparecieras.

Hermione miró a los ojos de Draco y él a los de ella. Por unos instantes, tan sólo se miraron en silencio y luego abrieron las bocas a la vez para hablar. Hermione sonrió suavemente por la coincidencia, pero Draco no lo hizo. Estaba mortalmente serio, tanto qué la chica comenzó a asustarse. ¿Acaso después de lo sucedido había decidido que no quería verla más? Desde que habían empezado a verse, Hermione siempre se dormía y se despertaba cada día con miedo a que un día de esos, él se diera cuenta de con quien estaba y le dijera adiós. Tal vez Harry y Ron le habían ayudado a darse cuenta de ello a pesar de todo lo que había dicho en esa aula.

Bajó la vista incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la de él, y en el preciso instante en que sus pupilas se fijaron en el suelo de piedra, sintió las manos de Draco sujetándole el rostro y alzándolo hacía él con fuerza. Por unos instantes, Hermione pensó que Draco iba a besarla.

Pero no lo hizo, sino que se detuvo a unos centímetros de su boca, sujetando su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que Hermione casi tuvo que contener un quejido de dolor.

—Sabes que no lo decía en serio, ¿verdad? —preguntó sobre los labios de la chica. Ella tardó unos segundos en comprender que él se refería a lo que Harry le había contado: a que él había deseado que ella muriera.

—Sí —susurró Hermione, aunque desde que Harry se lo había contando ella había sabido que Draco ya no deseaba lo mismo, no había podido evitar que esas palabras se clavaran como puñales en su corazón —Sé que ya no lo piensas.

—No —los ojos de Draco relampaguearon y aumentó la presión que ejercía sobre las mandíbulas de Hermione —No es que ya no lo piense, es que nunca lo he hecho —declaró con voz ronca. La muchacha sintió como su corazón se aflojaba y volvía a atreverse a latir intensamente. Sonrió suavemente y se puso de puntillas para salvar la distancia que separaba su boca de la de Draco, pero él la frenó y la miró de forma inexpresable.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó en un siseó áspero. Hermione asintió con la cabeza, con cierta dificultad considerando la rigidez con la que él le sostenía la barbilla.

—Dilo —exigió. La chica le miró por unos segundos, un tanto sorprendida por la reacción de Draco. Era como si él necesitara que ella le jurara que realmente le creía. Y entonces comprendió lo que había en sus ojos: se sentía atormentado ante la idea de que ella pudiera dudar de él.

—Te creo, Draco, te creo —susurró con suavidad acariciándole un hombro a fin de que se relajara un poco. Draco le escudriñó los ojos durante uno tenso instante y después se precipitó sobre ella como una ola contra las rocas. Una ola que rompió en la boca de la chica y rodeó con su ser el de ella.

Y ella se arrojó a él de igual forma.

Hermione comprendió que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él, pesara a quien pesara. Afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos y por sobre todas las cosas, no se arrepentía de ellos. No necesitaba que nadie ajeno le diera su aprobación sobre lo que estaba haciendo. En su interior ella sabía que estaba bien. Que enamorarse era algo ilógico y lógico a la vez, y que por muy doloroso que fuera era maravilloso. Que era amargo y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Cuando Draco finalmente se separó de ella, a Hermione le cosquilleaban los labios, le temblaban las rodillas y en su estomago parecía jugarse un partido de quidditch. Y pensó que tener esa sensación valía todos los malos tragos del mundo.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó él en voz baja mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Hermione y la atraía hacía él.

—No lo sé, y me da igual. Harry y Ron acabarán por aceptarlo, y sino lo hacen —Hermione se encogió de hombros entre los brazos del Slytherin —podré vivir con ello.

Draco no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de lado cargada de veleidosa satisfacción antes de estrecharla un poco más contra él.

* * *

Cuando Hermione cruzó el retrato de la Señora Gorda y entró en la Sala común de Gryffindor, ya casi era media noche. No había ido a la cena esa noche y se había retrasado deliberadamente con el fin de esquivar a Harry y Ron. Estaba demasiado cansada y molesta por lo sucedido esa tarde, como para mantener una conversación sana con ellos. Prefería esperar a calmarse un poco, y a que ellos, sobre todo Ron, lo hicieran. No obstante, sus deseos fueron vanos porque pronto descubrió al moreno y al pelirrojo sentados en butacas rojas junto a la chimenea y mirándola fijamente. Por la expresión de sus rostros, quedaba bien claro que no se habían calmado demasiado.

—Vienes de estar con él, ¿verdad? —la acusó Ron.

—Sí —Hermione le miró con rebeldía sintiéndose mejor por poder al fin reconocérselo. Quizás que les hubieran encontrado sería algo positivo, porque así no tendría que volver a poner ninguna excusa o justificación a sus ausencias. Simplemente se reuniría con Draco cuando los dos quisieran.

—Genial—masculló Ron crispando los dedos en torno al posabrazos de su butaca.

—¿Tenéis algo más que gritarme o echarme en cara? —preguntó fríamente.

—¡Esto es el colmo! Encima parece que eres tú la ofendida! Te recuerdo que es a nosotros dos a quienes tú has engañado y mentido —y como para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Ron señaló a Harry y a él con una mano.

—¿Crees que no me hubiera gustado contároslo? —preguntó Hermione tratando de mantener la serenidad —Si no lo hice fue precisamente porque sabía que os ibais a poner así.

—A lo mejor si no nos lo hubieras ocultado desde el principio las cosas hubieran sido diferentes —dijo Harry con voz inexpresiva y mirada fría.

—¿De verás? —preguntó Hermione con un tono sarcástico —¿De verás lo crees? ¿Si hubiera venido y os hubiera dicho que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy y que me veía con él lo hubieras aceptado? Todos sabemos que no, Harry.

—Es que Draco Malfoy... —terció Ron con tono despectivo —podías haberte buscado a otro...

—¿Y qué habría cambiado eso, Ronald? —le espetó Hermione agresivamente y renunciando ya a su intento de mantener la calma —¿Desde cuando alguno de los chicos en los que me he fijado te ha gustado? Porqué te recuerdo que a Viktor y Ben les llamas Vicky y Bobalicón respectivamente. ¿Los preferirías a ellos?

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, furioso.

—¡Pues prefiero mil veces a esos dos imbéciles antes que a Draco Malfoy!

Hermione soltó una risotada maliciosa.

—¿Y eso significa que yo también debería hacerlo, Ronald? Yo nunca me he atrevido a juzgarte por estar con Lavender ni me he metido en vuestra relación.

—Pero eso es distinto —espetó Ron con rabia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se trata de ti? ¿Por qué tú puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quien quieras y yo no?

—No —Harry acudió en auxilio de Ron que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso dado que ya no podía materializar más su furia por medio de sus enrojecidos poros —Se trata de que Ron nunca ha ocultado su relación.

—Pues bravo por él —respondió Hermione secamente —Pero el que seamos amigos no significa que automáticamente perdamos el derecho a tener intimidad, ¿oh, si? ¿Acaso me cuentas tu lo que haces con Ginny cuando estáis a solas, Harry?

Harry guardó silencio y Hermione habría jurado que enrojeció un poco, aunque en contraste con Ron parecía tan pálido como un muerto.

—Dime una cosa, Harry —prosiguió Hermione mirándo fijamente a su amigo —¿Si Ginny fuera una Slytherin, te habrías fijado en ella?

Harry continuó callado y Hermione supo que había tocado una fibra sensible.

—No se trata de que ese asqueroso sea un Slytherin o no, sino de que es un autentico cabrón—intervino Ron que ya parecía haber recuperado su capacidad de habla.

—Puede que lo sea, pero es mi elección. Ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que hago.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —Ron, muy puesto en su recuperado papel de persona con voz, gritaba tanto que podría haber despertado a todo Gryffindor.

Hermione se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarle con superioridad, de una manera digna de un Malfoy. Harry la miró entonces de una manera diferente, ya sin rechazo, sino sólo con abatida incomprensión.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Hermione? —preguntó —Hace un año no hubieras querido tocar a Malfoy ni con la punta de una escoba. Siempre te reías de sus aires de grandeza y te enfrentabas a él cuando abusaba de su cargo de prefecto. Y ahora...

La chica trató de recomponerse, aunque el tono de decepción e incomprensión de Harry le había dolido más que mil gritos de Ron.

—Me he enamorado, Harry —dijo —No lo planeé, simplemente sucedió.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —preguntó el moreno sin hostilidad —¿Qué puedes ver en él? De verdad que quiero comprenderte, Hermione, pero no soy capaz.

—Él no es tan malo como los dos pensáis... sé que se ha portado muy mal con vosotros y con medio Hogwarts...

—Y contigo —apostilló Ron coléricamente.

—...Y conmigo —concedió Hermione cerrando los ojos unos instantes —pero me ha compensado. No es como vosotros creéis, en realidad nadie sabe cómo es, ni siquiera él.

—¿Y cómo es?—preguntó Harry con cierto deje de incredulidad.

—Tiene algo muy especial dentro... simplemente esta tan acostumbrado a reprimirlo que es difícil llegar hasta ello.

Un silencio reflexivo cayó sobre los tres amigos y Hermione vio que Harry la miraba con menos reticencia, como si de verdad, se planteara la posibilidad por muy remota que fuera, de que Hermione pudiera tener razón. Ron también pareció percatarse de ello porque superó su propio record de enrojecimiento.

—Hermione... ¿escuchaste lo que Harry te dijo en el aula del cuarto piso? —preguntó a gritos —¿Lo de que él deseó que tu...

—Si, Ronald, lo escuché. Pero las personas cambian y sé que no lo decía de verdad.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó el pelirrojo como si estuviera seguro de que había ganado un punto.

—¿Recordáis aquel día antes de Navidad en el que me caí en el lago congelado?

Ambos chicos asintieron en silencio con aire confuso.

—No es cierto que yo conseguí salir sola del lago. Él me salvó.

—¿Pretendes que nos lo creamos? —preguntó Ron un bufido de incredulidad y el asomo de una sonrisa escéptica en los labios.

—Preguntadle a la señora Pomfrey cómo llegué a la enfermería —Hermione se encogió de hombros —Puesto que no confiáis de mi, sé que para vosotros mi palabra no vale nada, pero tal vez la de ella sí.

Harry la miró con expresión un poco culpable por las palabras de la chica acerca de que su palabra no valía de nada para ellos.

—Eso tampoco es así, Hermione... —comenzó.

—¿Ah, no? Usasteis el Mapa del Merodeador para espiarme. Desconfiasteis de mí —dijo secamente.

—¡Tu nos demostraste que teníamos motivos para hacerlo! —espetó Ron.

—Vosotros también me habéis demostrado lo mismo —Hermione miró a ambos con frialdad.

—Estábamos y estamos preocupados por ti, Hermione —dijo Harry —Malfoy te hará daño.

—Bien, pues entonces si es cierto que lo hace, podrás decir "Te lo dije". Ahora si no os importa, me voy a dormir —apuntó Hermione con voz inexpresiva y después se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas dejando a Ron y Harry solos en la Sala común.

* * *

_Hola!  
Se que he tardado un poquito más de lo normal en actualizar, pero es que acabo de terminar de escribir el capitulo ahora mismo! He estado liadísima y me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes. Ni siquiera me lo he leído entero xD (pero con lo que me ha costado escribirlo, se me han quitado las ganas) así que espero que os guste igualmente...Como veis, han vuelto a salir Luna y Ben...me encantan los dos xD jo...que pena que Ben aún este coladito por Hermione. Me ha dado una penita escribir esta escena por Luna...pero Ben es tan mono...Y luego Draco...me ha costado también lo suyo el reencuentro de esos dos, espero haber sabido transmitir bien lo que sentía Draco ;) y por último, re-encontronazo entre el trío dorado! Esta vez todos estaban más calmados, bueno...Ron xD simplemente nunca lo está pero ha habido un momento de casi entendimiento entre Harry y Hermione aunque después se estropeara...y la chica ha decidido pasar un poco de sus amigos y no dejar a Draco por ellos, ¿qué habriaís hecho vosotras?_

_Luego, he de decir que me parece que he pintado a Harry y Ron como demasiado malos xD igual me he pasado pero no era mi intención. Está mal lo que hicieron pero hay que tener en cuenta que los chicos se quedaron alucinando en colores al verlos y que no se lo esperaban para nada...y que Draco es un capullo . Aunque me sigue pareciendo mal lo que hicieron, si entiendo el porqué._

_Que más...e s posible que a partir de ahora tarde un poquito más en actualizar, pero es que no me dan las horas del día para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer...aunque prometo que intentaré seguir el ritmo ;)_

_Luego agradeceros todos los reviews que me dejáis...buff...cada día me sorprende más todo el apoyo que me dais, es que no os merezco chicas (Dryadeh llorosa) y un Draco por correo es poco agradecimiento._

_Y ahora ya por último, daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo, fidelidad y ánimos! Lija y Terciopelo no hubiera tirado para delante sin vosotras! Casi 850 r&r, creo que alguien ha embrujado el reloj mágico de los puntos de esta historia xD y habéis sido vosotras, habéis hecho magia con cada click :)._

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


	34. Entre la serpiente y la pared

**Capitulo XXXIV: Entre la serpiente y la pared (Editado)**

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Hermione Granger subiendo las escaleras de caracol que la llevaban a sus dormitorios, después de haber dejado a sus dos mejores amigos plantados en la Sala Común, hubiera pensado que la chica estaba serena y decidida. Si Lavender o Parvati hubieran estado despiertas cuando ella entró en la habitación, no habrían encontrado nada extraño en la manera en que se desvistió, puso el pijama y corrió las cortinas de dosel que ocultaron su cama, excepto quizás la extraña lentitud con que lo hizo.

Pero si alguien hubiera estado observándola desde un rinconcito de su almohada, hubiera contemplado perfectamente como la chica se derrumbó una vez que se echó las mantas hasta el pecho. Ya no parecía serena y en cuestión de segundos sus pestañas se llenaron de lágrimas cristalinas y pequeñas y sus labios se arrugaron y temblaron mientras ella trataba en vano de contener su llanto. No pudo reprimir un ruidoso sollozo, así que maldiciéndose interiormente por su debilidad, hundió el rostro en la almohada para ahogar su llanto.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. De repente, la mitad de su mundo parecía haberse ido abajo. Porque eso era lo que eran para ella Harry y Ron, prácticamente la mitad de ella.

Aunque en cierto modo se sentía aliviada porque ellos al fin supieran de lo suyo con Draco, no podía evitar sentirse deprimida y asustada, muy asustada. Sabía que ellos no entenderían su relación con el Slytherin, y siempre había contado con ello, pero lo que realmente temía era que eso perjudicara su amistad. Y era evidente que cuando menos, la había tocado de manera importante.

Unos momentos atrás, en la Sala Común, se había mostrado muy serena y segura de sí misma, pero ahora sentía que el mundo se le había caído encima. Porque aunque antes había pensado que podría vivir sin su aceptación, ahora sabía que no podría vivir con su enfado.

¿Por qué tener amigos y tener novio tenía que estar reñido? ¿Por qué tenía que escoger una cosa o la otra? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser feliz sin hacer daño a nadie?

Además había otra cosa que la preocupaba y que apenas le había dejado dormir. ¿Y si Harry y Ron contaban por ahí lo suyo con Malfoy? No le importaba demasiado que se lo dijeran a Ginny, de hecho lo prefería porque era una de sus mejores amigas y ya que Harry y Ron lo sabían, en cierto modo ella también debía hacerlo. ¿Pero y si Ron se lo contaba a Lavender? Eso ya sería arena de otro costal, porque antes del mediodía todo Hogwarts lo sabría. Y aunque Draco y ella nunca habían hablado de las consecuencias que eso tendría, los dos sabían que serían terribles. Hogwarts, más concretamente Slytherin, no estaba preparado para ver a su líder, un sangre pura hijo de un mortifago con una sangre sucia hija de muggles.

Asustada por esa idea y torturada por lo sucedido, Hermione apenas fue capaz de dormir de modo que se levantó cansada y ojerosa pero con la decisión de ir a ver a Harry y Ron a sus dormitorios. Estaba segura de que aún estaban remoloneando en su cama, reuniendo fuerzas para levantarse. No en vano se pasaba todas las mañanas esperándoles pacientemente en la Sala Común. Por eso, cuando se halló frente a la puerta de su habitación y llamó, Harry y Ron aún estaban dentro.

—¿Si? —esa era la voz adormilada de Ron.

—Soy yo, chicos, voy a entrar —anunció Hermione girando el picaporte de la puerta. Hermione escuchó varias protestas masculinas antes de entrar en la habitación, pero no le importaron. Dean estaba vestido, Seamus se abotonaba la túnica en ese momento y Neville ya tenía los pantalones subidos. En cuanto a Harry, se estaba poniendo los calcetines y Ron aún tenía las mantas hasta el cuello.

—Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Neville completamente colorado mientras se apresuraba a ponerse su jersey de punto (del estilo Molly Weasley).

—Siento interrumpiros, chicos, pero necesito hablar con Ron y Harry. A solas —añadió. Dean tomó la puerta sin decir nada, Seamus salió farfullando por lo bajo y Neville les siguió con la túnica a medio poner. Cuando al fin sintió la puerta cerrarse tras ellos, Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron. El primero estaba sentado en su cama, con las manos apoyadas sobre la colcha y las gafas recién puestas, y Hermione no hubiera sabido decir en qué estaba pensando por la expresión de sus ojos verdes. Adivinar en qué pensaba Ron, hubiera sido un trabajo digno de la profesora Trelawney considerando que se había echado la manta hasta la frente dejando a la luz tan sólo una mata de pelo pelirrojo.

—Ron.

El tono de Hermione se parecía peligrosamente al de su madre cuando estaba enfadada, así que su desarrollado instinto de supervivencia le llevó a destaparse, pero sólo lo justo para que se le viera la cara hasta la barbilla.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mal humor.

—Necesito hablar con vosotros —pidió Hermione con voz suplicante —Es importante.

—¿Es que acaso has entrado en razón y has decidido pasar del asqueroso de Malfoy? —preguntó Ron incorporándose un poco con gesto soñador.

—No —contestó Hermione, y Ron volvió a mirarla con hostilidad —Y en adelante te agradecería que no hablaras de Draco en esos términos.

—¿Entonces a que has venido, Hermione?—preguntó Harry con tono neutro.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para que os pida un favor, pero debo hacerlo —dijo Hermione enlazando ambas manos y mirándolas como si fueran un complicado libro.

—¿Te crees... —comenzó Ron con la boca abierta.

—Adelante —le interrumpió Harry.

—He de pediros que no le contéis lo mío con Draco a nadie —dijo rápidamente. Esperó unos segundos y después se atrevió a mirar a Harry y Ron. El moreno la observaba con reflexión y el pelirrojo parecía muy indignado.

—¿Es que os va el rollito de esconderos? —preguntó Ron incorporándose por completo del enfado. Al percatarse de que la manta había caído hasta su cintura, volvió a subírsela con rapidez hasta el cuello sin dejar de fulminar con sus ojos a Hermione.

—Simplemente es algo entre él y yo y no queremos que todo el mundo se entere. Si vosotros que sois mis amigos... —guardó silencio unos instantes pensando si no sería más correcto el decir "o al menos se supone" —os lo habéis tomado así, no quiero ni imaginar como lo hará el resto del mundo. En especial los Slytherins.

—Nos lo hemos tomado así porque nos importas —repuso Harry.

—Precisamente, lo que haga con mi vida privada sólo puede importaros, hasta cierto punto, a vosotros. El resto del mundo no tiene por qué saber nada —apuntó la chica con suavidad y escogiendo detenidamente las palabras. Que Ron y Harry le hablaran al menos era una buena señal y no quería estropearlo por nada del mundo.

Ron lanzó un bufido de indignación pero guardó silencio. Harry también estaba callado pero la miraba fijamente, como meditando algo muy importante.

—Sabes que es posible que si alguien de Slytherin se entera de esto te quiera hacer daño, ¿verdad? —preguntó el moreno con calma. Ron cerró la boca en al acto y adoptó una expresión que parecía indicar que se había tragado una gragea de Bertie Bott de sabor a vomito. Hermione supo que él no se había planteado esa posibilidad. Ella sí.

—Sí —musitó —por eso no quiero que nadie se entere.

—Está bien. Ron y yo no diremos nada —concedió Harry —Excepto a Ginny.

Hermione asintió en silencio, agradecida.

—¡Y a Hagrid! —exclamó Ron que no quería quedarse atrás. Hermione se sintió agradecida de que no hubiera mencionado a Lavender, contárselo a ella equivaldría a que el comentarista de quidditch lo gritara en pleno partido.

—Lo entiendo. Ahora será mejor que me vaya y os deje vestiros o no os dará tiempo a desayunar —murmuró la chica y se dirigió a la puerta. Antes de salir por ella, se volvió hacia sus amigos y dijo con voz suave —Gracias.

* * *

A pesar de ese breve "acercamiento" las cosas entre Hermione y sus dos amigos distaban de estar bien. Hermione había preferido bajar a desayunar con Lavender y Parvati, pues no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse con Harry y Ron, y cuando ellos llegaron al comedor unos minutos después, la mirada helada que le dirigió Ginny, hizo saber a Hermione que la pelirroja ya estaba enterada de lo ocurrido. De cualquier modo, no le dijo nada sobre eso. En realidad, no le dijo ni una palabra y Hermione no obvió el hecho de que Ron le pidió el azucarero a Neville, aunque ella estaba más cerca de él. Incómoda y desesperada por la situación, Hermione lanzó una mirada fugaz a la mesa de Slytherin y descubrió a Draco observándola. Él lució una de sus muecas-sonrisa por unos instantes, antes de girarse hacia Zabinni que le decía algo, pero ese breve gesto, sirvió para reconfortar a Hermione.

Podía ser que sus amigos estuvieran enfadados con ella, pero al menos no estaba sola.

Después, vino otro momento tenso e incómodo cuando Hermione se puso en pie para ir a Encantamientos y miró a sus amigos, preguntándoles en silencio si quería que les esperara, pero todos ellos parecían tener algo muy interesante que ver en cualquier punto que no fuera en el que estaba ella, así que tragándose el nudo de lágrimas apostado en su garganta, la chica asintió silenciosamente y salió del Gran Comedor sola y cabizbaja.

—Hermione —la llamó la voz de Ben que bajaba por las escaleras que daban al hall del colegio con una amplia sonrisa en los labios —Me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Bien, gracias —le aseguró Hermione forzando una sonrisa rota.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Ben sujetándola suavemente por un codo como si temiera que ella fuera a escaparse para rehuir el tema.

—No te preocupes, Ben. No es nada —insistió Hermione, aunque interiormente se sintió reconfortada por conservar al menos un amigo que se preocupara por ella y la tratara con normalidad.

—¿Las cosas están mejor entre tus amigos y tú?

—Un poco —musitó Hermione mirando hacia otra parte. No podía contarle lo sucedido porque eso supondría hablarle sobre su relación con Draco, y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer. En alguna parte inconsciente de ella, le gustaba la manera en que Ben la miraba, como si ella fuera alguien especial, y no quería que esa mirada se transformara en una cargada de decepción y tal vez desprecio, como ya le había ocurrido con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

—¿Puedo preguntar que ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ben sujetándola por la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

—Supongo que les he decepcionado —musitó Hermione. Los ojos comenzaban a picarle y como no se fuera pronto lo más probable era que se echara a llorar ahí mismo, pero necesitaba una muestra de apoyo y Ben se la estaba dando.

—¿Decepcionado? —repitió Ben como si fuera la primera vez que oyera esa palabra —¿tú? Eres la persona más buena y noble que he conocido, Hermione. No sé que ha pasado, pero no creo que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley puedan estar decepcionados de ti.

Las palabras de Ben fueron como un bálsamo para el corazón dolorido de Hermione. En cierto modo, necesitaba oír, sentir, que no era una persona tan horrible como se creía, así que sonrió sinceramente por primera vez desde lo sucedido. Pero su bienestar duró tan sólo unos instantes porque cuando miró más allá de Ben, vio a Luna parada en mitad de las escaleras, con cada pie en un escalón distinto y mirándoles fijamente. De pronto, Hermione se sintió muy violenta y culpable por la mano de Ben en su barbilla, por sus ojos llenos de afecto y por la manera en que ella misma le había sonreído. Y se sintió de nuevo como una traidora. No importaba que en los ojos de Luna no hubiera condena, de hecho, la profunda tristeza que Hermione vio en ellos, le dolió aún más.

Rehuyendo esa mirada azul y la verde hierba de Ben, se apartó del chico como si su mano le quemara y pensó en toda velocidad en una excusa que darle para desaparecer. Lo último que quería era lastimar a Luna, y sentía que lo estaba haciendo.

—Gracias por todo, Ben, pero yo...tengo que...ir a clase o...llegaré tarde... Ya nos veremos, adiós...—murmuró atropelladamente, y sin atreverse a mirar a Luna, se marchó a toda velocidad rumbo al aula de Encantamientos. Quizás, si hubiera mirado hacia la rubia, hubiera percibido también que bajo las puertas del Gran Comedor que daban al hall, había otra persona más. Otra persona con ojos de hielo que había contemplado en gélido silencio toda la escena.

* * *

Harry y Ron llegaron a la clase de Encantamientos unos instantes después que Hermione y tomaron sus habituales asientos, aunque con clara incomodidad. Harry estaba a un lado de la chica y Ron al lado de éste, no obstante, durante toda la clase ninguno intercambiaron palabra con Hermione y cuando Flitwick les ordenó que se colocaran en tríos para practicar el encantamiento buscador, Ron invitó a Lavender a ir con él y con Harry, de modo que Hermione se juntó con Parvati y Neville tratando de contener el escozor de sus ojos en silencio.

Las dos horas de Transformaciones tampoco fueron mucho mejor, de hecho, para Hermione fueron aún más complicadas, porque además de la situación incómoda con Harry y Ron, también estaba Ben que la miraba con confusión. Hermione sintió que nada podía ir peor, cuando Ben le preguntó a la salida de la clase, si le pasaba algo con él dada la manera e que había salido corriendo horas atrás. Hermione le aseguró que no le ocurría nada porque no podía contarle que se sentía culpable por interponerse de algún modo entre él y Luna, y aunque Ben no pareció muy convencido, sonrió a la chica como si todo fuera bien.

Como se había retrasado hablando con Ben y Harry y Ron no la habían esperado, Hermione se dirigió al comedor sola y desanimada sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse con nadie. Se sentía incomoda con Harry, con Ron, con Ben y con Luna...

Y con Ginny, pensó, cuando vio a la pelirroja al fondo del pasillo esperando con los brazos cruzados y un gesto que Hermione había visto docenas de veces en la cara de la Señora Weasley antes de regañar a los gemelos. Con resignación, Hermione se acercó a ella, sintiendo todo su cuerpo y su corazón en tensión, expectantes. Mas Ginny no parecía tener mucho que decir, a juzgar por el silencio cargado de reprimido enfado que se formó entre ambas.

—¿Tu también estás enfadada conmigo por habértelo ocultado? —preguntó Hermione no pudiendo soportarlo más. Ginny era del tipo de personas que cuando pensaba algo lo decía sin ningún tipo de miramiento, por eso la castaña no podía soportar su silencio.

—No—contestó Ginny y Hermione sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba lentamente —No estoy enfadada por eso. Comprendo que lo hicieras, yo también me avergonzaría de estar con alguien como él...

A pesar de su naturaleza comprensiva, Hermione se puso totalmente rígida y a la defensiva al escuchar el comentario de la pelirroja, y alzó el rostro hacia ella con arrogancia.

—No tengo por qué avergonzarme. Le quiero —dijo secamente —y no hay nada vergonzoso en ello.

Ginny la observó durante unos segundos con los ojos entornados, sin dar ninguna muestra de ablandarse. Después de unos instantes, suspiró, pero su mirada no había cambiado.

—Como chica, no puedo culparte por haberte enamorado de él, porque aunque no entienda qué es lo que puedes ver en él más allá de su cara bonita...sé que en estos temas no se tiene elección. Pero lo que nunca dejará de asombrarme es que a pesar de todo lo que él le ha hecho a Harry, a mi hermano e incluso a ti misma... puedas estar con él. Lo siento mucho, Hermione, pero nunca creí que pudieras caer tan bajo... pensé que tus amigos te importaban más...—miró a Hermione durante unos segundos, pero a pesar de las ganas de llorar que sentía las castaña, no dijo palabra, ni se movió, ni bajó la cabeza —Ah, y sólo una cosa más...te aconsejo que dejes a Harry y a mi hermano solos por una época. Todavía están demasiado decepcionados de ti como para poder estar contigo.

Y después, Ginny se marchó como si no hubiera roto otra parte del corazón de Hermione en fragmentos tan pequeños que hubieran pasado por el ojo de una aguja.

* * *

Quizás fuera una cobarde, pero Hermione no se atrevió a ir al comedor y enfrentarse al desprecio e indiferencia de sus amigos. Quería ver a Draco, pero hacerlo en el Gran Comedor abarrotado de alumnos y mediante miradas furtivas desde la mesa de Gryffindor, no suponía un gran alivio para la chica.

Así que finalmente, la castaña optó por ir a pedir algo de comer a las cocinas a pesar de su escaso apetito. Charló un poco con Dobby que la llamó "la mejor amiga del Señor Harry Potter" constantemente, por lo que cuando Hermione salió de las cocinas, aún se sentía peor que cuando entró en ellas. Después, se dirigió a Herbología e hizo la mitad del trayecto hasta los invernaderos acompañada por Ernie McMillian que le contó ilusionado algo sobre lo que pretendía hacer cuando acabara sus estudios en Hogwarts a lo que la chica no prestó demasiada atención.

Las dos horas recogiendo musgos de unas pequeñas plantas azules con grandes poderes curativos y afrodisíacos, pasaron extrañamente lentas y a la vez rápidas para Hermione. Lentas porque estaba deseando que terminaran para poder ver a Draco y refugiarse en sus brazos; rápidas porque la concentración que le exigía recoger los musgos, tratando de estropearlos lo menos posible, logró distraerla brevemente de su cruda realidad. Fuera como fuera, cuando la profesora Sprout dio por finalizada la clase, Hermione casi salió corriendo del invernadero para dirigirse al aula del cuarto piso donde se encontraría a Draco.

Entró en Hogwarts como una exhalación y sin molestarse en dejar sus cosas en la Torre de Gryffindor, se dirigió directamente al aula donde siempre se veía con Draco. Aún no eran las siete y media, pero Hermione sabía que Draco ya estaría allí. Siempre que ella llegaba, él ya estaba en el aula esperándola.

Como esperaba, cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a Draco en el aula con la parte superior de la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en la pared y los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos estaban entornados y sus mandíbulas perfectamente delineadas, como si estuviera apretando los dientes. Cuando le miró, Hermione percibió en el acto que algo no iba bien, y pensó que lo único que le faltaba era que él estuviera enfadado también o quisiera dejarla. Si lo hacía, directamente se moriría.

—Draco... —murmuró posando su mochila en el suelo y acercándose a él lentamente. Quería saber que ocurría y a la vez la poseía un miedo irracional que parecía estrangularla, patearle el corazón y retorcerle las vísceras —¿qué ocurre?

—Dímelo tú, Hermione —replicó Draco con una dulzura venenosa mientras se incorporaba de la pared sin aflojar las mandíbulas y con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos de hielo acerado.

—No lo sé...pero me estás asustando —murmuró.

—Sino ocurre nada, no deberías tener por qué asustarte, ¿no crees? —preguntó el chico acercándose a ella como una pantera acechando a su presa. Tenía en sus ojos el mismo brillo despiadado que el de una bestia depredadora y Hermione supo que nunca la había mirado así.

—Draco, te juro que no sé de qué me hablas —replicó la chica con suavidad. Draco llegó hasta ella y en un gesto brusco, le puso una mano en la espalda y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo con violencia de modo que Hermione quedó pegada a él y tuvo que echar el rostro hacia atrás para poder mirarle a los ojos —¿Qué te pasa?

—Todo este tiempo he creído que Dewey era un imbécil pero estoy empezando a pensar que tal vez el único imbécil soy yo.

—¿Ben? —logró balbucear Hermione con los músculos de su cuello en tensión por el esfuerzo de mantener la cabeza tan inclinada para poder ver bien a Draco.

—Sí —siseó Draco hundiendo los dedos de la mano con que sujetaba la espalda de Hermione en ella —Ben —escupió —Dime una cosa y no te atrevas a mentirme —amenazó —¿Piensas dejarme y volver con él? ¿O tal vez estás con los dos a la vez?

Hermione se olvidó de respirar, tragar o pestañear cuando escuchó las palabras de Draco. No podía creerlo. Simplemente, no podía. Aquello era demasiado.

Draco la estaba acusando de serle infiel o de pensar abandonarle por otro. A ella.

Sintió tanta indignación, tanto dolor y tanto enfado, que se puso completamente rígida contra el cuerpo de Draco y después le empujó agresivamente con ambas manos para separarle de ella.

—¡No me toques! —le chilló al ver que él hacía ademán de volver a sujetarla— ¿De verdad crees que te estoy engañando? ¿De verdad has sido capaz de creer por un solo segundo que después de haber defendido con uñas y dientes nuestra relación iba a dejarte por Ben? ¿De verdad es posible que después de probablemente haber perdido a mis mejores amigos por seguir contigo me importas tan poco como para hacerte eso? ¿Crees que yo soy así?

Hermione casi no podía respirar, su pecho subía y bajaba compulsivamente pero no era capaz de llenar sus pulmones. No había suficiente aire. Todo era una mierda.

—¡Respóndeme! —gritó al borde de la histeria —¡Dime que te he dado algún motivo para desconfiar de mi! ¡Dime lo que he hecho para qué pienses eso de mi!¡Dilo!

Pero Draco permaneció callado e inmóvil, como si fuera una de las estatuas que decoraban Hogwarts. Como si fuese una piedra sin pensamientos, sentimientos o palabras. Como si en realidad no estuviera allí.

Hermione sintió que su corazón daba los últimos latidos delirantes antes de morir, y no pudiendo soportarlo más, corrió hacia la puerta del aula y la abrió dispuesta a irse. No le importaba a dónde, sólo quería alejarse de Draco, de sus amigos, de Hogwarts y de toda la mierda que salpicaba su vida por todas partes. Pero ni bien dio un paso para salir de la clase, Draco apoyó la mano en la puerta y la cerró secamente en las narices de Hermione. Un tenso silencio y una rígida inmovilidad se apoderó de ambos jóvenes y Hermione se quedó parada frente a la puerta cerrada sintiendo intensamente la presencia de Draco a sus espaldas. Atrapada entre la serpiente y la pared.

—Hermione... —la chica sintió como el aliento de Draco se colaba entre su pelo para lamer su nuca.

—Qué —musitó con voz áspera.

—Soy un estúpido —murmuró Draco con una voz tan atormentada y cargada de arrepentimiento que Hermione sintió, muy a su pesar, que parte de su enfado y su angustia volaban como una Saeta de Fuego.

—Sí —replicó ella.

—En realidad no pienso nada de lo que te he dicho.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y contó los segundos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis... Entonces sintió las manos temblorosas de Draco aferrándose a su cintura con avidez.

—¿Hermione? —Draco cerró las manos en torno a la cintura de la chica con desesperación.

—Lo sé —concedió la chica en respuesta a las palabras de Draco.

—Hermione.

—¿Si?

—No me dejes nunca —ordenó Draco con su tono más tiránico e imponente. Hermione tuvo que contener una sonrisa mientras se volvía entre las manos de Draco y le abrazaba, pero cuando sintió como él la correspondía casi con desesperación, sonrió. Quizás quisiera aparentar que se lo estaba exigiendo, pero los dos sabían que no era una orden. Tampoco una petición.

Era una súplica.

* * *

_Hola!! _

_Bueno, me ha costado pero he sido puntual :) y aquí traigo otro chap recién salidito del horno. Espero que os haya gustado porque han pasado bastantes cosas. Primero, Hermione se ha asegurado de que Harry y Ron no comenten nada (a excepción de a Ginny y a Hagrid) pero las cosas con ellos dos siguen bastante mal...y ahora Ginny también se ha "enfadado" con Hermione. ¿Qué os ha parecido la reacción de la pelirroja? _

_Y luego ha habido un momento de triangulo amoroso Luna-Ben-Hermione que por si fuera poco, ha sido presenciado por Draco con la consiguiente consecuencia: se ha puesto paranoico perdido y celoso y le ha montado una bronca a Hermione. La pobrecilla, sin comerlo ni beberlo ha tenido uno de los peores días de su vida, pero al menos con Draco parece que al final las cosas fueron bien. Puede que la chica sea demasiado blanda con él, pero yo creo que puesto que no lo dice apenas con palabras, mediante este tipo de cosas es como Draco demuestra sus sentimientos y su vulnerabilidad. Creo que es posible que este es sea el capitulo vulnerable se le ha visto, y se nota que al chico no le gusta sentirse así porque ya veis como se ha puesto._

_Otra cosa mariposa, quiero disculparme por todas las faltas y fallos estúpidos del capitulo anterior porque cuando volví a releerlo me di cuenta de que había cientos de ellas o.0 eso me pasa por ir deprisa y corriendo. _

_Y por último, agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo, ya casi vamos por 900 r&rs o.0...definitivamente os habéis ganado un Draco, un Ben, un Harry, un Ron o a quien vosotras queráis para Navidades! Se aceptan pedidos xD podeís pedir uno o los que queráis! Jajaja _

_Gracias a vosotras y a todas aquellas que me seguís ;) No os merezco._

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


	35. Prejuicios

**Capitulo XXXV: Prejuicios (Editado)**

Hermione cerró los ojos y suspiró suavemente, relajándose y recuperándose entre los brazos de Draco de ese día horrible. Él estaba sentado en la mesa solitaria que había contra la pared del aula, con la espalda apoyada en la fría piedra y las piernas separadas, en cuyo hueco estaba acurrucada la chica, apretando el rostro sobre su pecho y con los brazos del él rodeándola.

Mientras sentía la respiración de Draco deslizarse por su frente, Hermione pensó que por momentos como ese valía la pena cualquier sufrimiento. Cuando él la abrazaba así, no podía pensar en nada más, tan sólo sentir.

—Hermione.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Qué ha pasado con el cabeza rajada y la comadreja? —preguntó Draco. De inmediato sintió como la chica se tensaba en sus brazos e inconscientemente la estrechó aún más. Aunque no le apetecía especialmente hablar sobre esos dos gilipollas, no había podido parar de darle vueltas a cómo ella había llorado el día anterior por su culpa.

—Draco, no les llames así —pidió la chica con voz suave.

—Bien, pues ¿qué ha pasado con San Potter y el pobretón?

—¡Draco! —exclamó Hermione incorporándose de su pecho para fulminarle con la mirada.

—Está bien, está bien... —concedió el chico con una lenta sonrisa de lado. Al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione, la atrajo hacia su rostro y la besó dedicadamente por unos instantes, eliminando cualquier rastro de enfado de la chica. A fin se separó y susurró sobre sus labios: —Respóndeme...

Draco casi pudo escuchar como la castaña tragaba saliva antes de apartarse un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

—No hay mucho que contar —dijo Hermione tratando de aparentar jovialidad, pero Draco percibió el dolor en sus ojos, en su voz y en su expresión.

—¿Qué te han dicho? —preguntó Draco con las mandíbulas apretadas. Como ese par de imbéciles la hubieran hecho llorar de nuevo, Draco les dejaría comiendo purés por el resto de su vida. Hermione se removió incomoda entre los brazos del chico y rehuyó su mirada —Sé que me odian y que habrán dicho pestes sobre mí. No tienes por qué tratar de ocultármelo —añadió él.

—Bueno... no entienden que hago contigo y me recriminan el no habérselo contado...y Ginny... Ginny cree que soy una mala amiga por estar contigo

—¿Mala amiga? —preguntó Draco y su tono era tan frío que a Hermione casi le heló la sangre —¿Qué coño tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Ella cree que soy una mala amiga porque.. .—Hermione se calló incapaz de seguir. Las palabras de Ginny le habían dolido mucho y después de todo lo sucedido no podía evitar preguntarse si realmente ella tenía razón, si realmente era una mala amiga y una egoísta por estar con Draco. Sabía que él les había hecho daño a sus amigos, sobre todo a Harry, pero...le quería, ¿era eso tan terrible? Además Draco no era tan horrible como ellos pensaban. Podía llegar a ser muy dulce, aunque lo escondiera debajo de muchas capas de frialdad y hostilidad. Y era cierto que a ella le había hecho sufrir pero.. .¿cómo alguien que pudiera tocarla, mirarla de esa manera, podía ser malo? Simplemente, no todos podían ver su otra cara. La cara que la había enamorado locamente. La cara que sólo a ella le mostraba.

—Hermione... —le apremió Draco. Hermione se sobresaltó un poco al darse cuenta de que se había quedado abstraída a mitad de frase y tardó unos segundos en recordar qué iba a decir. Se encogió de nuevo y apartó los ojos, antes de seguir.

—Cree que soy una mala amiga por estar contigo, porque piensa que eso significa que ni Harry, ni Ron, ni ella me importan considerando que...bueno que...

—Que yo les odio y les he hecho la vida imposible —apostilló Draco sin ningún rastro de arrepentimiento en la voz —Y que soy un cabrón —añadió.

—Pero eso es porque ellos no te conocen y... —se apresuró a asegurarle Hermione.

—No me importa lo que piensen ellos. No les gusto y ellos tampoco a mí —y se encogió de hombros con gesto indiferente. No obstante, Hermione podía sentirle tenso, con el cuerpo rígido por la furia contenida. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y miró al techo con las mandíbulas apretadas.

Hermione le observó durante unos segundos y se reacomodó entre sus brazos apretados con fuerza en torno a ella. Después frotó su frente contra el cuello del chico y sintió como lentamente aflojaba las mandíbulas y el resto del cuerpo.

—Draco.

—Si.

—Sabes que yo no pienso eso de ti.

—Lo sé.

No obstante, Hermione no obvió el hecho de que él no relajó todo su cuerpo hasta que escuchó sus palabras.

* * *

Los dos días siguientes fueron para Hermione dos de los peores de su vida. Lavender y Parvati no sabían nada de lo suyo con Draco, pero puesto que tenían ojos en la cara y solían interesarse por temas ajenos, habían notado la tensión y la distancia que existía entre su compañera de cuarto y Harry, Ron y Ginny. Por las mañanas, Hermione era de la primera en levantarse (como de costumbre) pero con la diferencia de que ya no esperaba a Harry, Ron o Ginny en la Sala Común. Tampoco les guardaba un sitio en la mesa y solía desayunar sola o en compañía de Neville, los días en los que éste llegaba a tiempo. Como siempre, era la primera en llegar a clase y esperaba solitariamente unos cincos minutos a que llegara el profesor y los alumnos. Las clases de Transformaciones y Aritmancia que compartía con Ben eran a la vez las más tensas y agradables. Tensas porque no podía evitar sentirse culpable por sentarse a su lado o pasarse los cambios de hora hablando con él, y agradables porque mientras estaba con él no se sentía tan sola.

Cuando había que hacer algún trabajo por parejas, Harry y Ron iban juntos y en las clases que compartía con los Slytherins (Pociones y Defensa) había tanta tirantez y miradas asesinas entre los dos Gryffindors y el Slytherin que Hermione podría haber cortado el aire con su varita. Se establecía un extraño juego de miradas en el que Harry y Ron asesinaban a Draco y éste a ellos, y cuando decidían hacer una tregua todos miraban a Hermione que deseaba que la tierra la tragara.

Ginny por su parte, se mantenía distante, aunque al menos le dirigía la palabra a Hermione, pero sólo cuando esto era absolutamente indispensable o bien para espetarle a Lavender que se callara y dejara de hacer preguntas sobre qué ocurría.

Así pues, los únicos momentos del día en que Hermione era feliz, era cuando estaba con Draco. Suponía un alivio para ella asistir a la cita sin tener que haber puesto una excusa o mentido a alguien, así como regresar a la hora que deseaba sin cuadrar horarios. Pero no podía negar que todo, hasta los besos y caricias de Draco, tenían un deje amargo. Era feliz con él, pero no en su vida.

Y además había otra cosa que le preocupaba además de su relación, los problemas con sus amigos y los Éxtasis: Luna. En esos dos días, Hermione sólo la había visto en alguna ocasión por los pasillos abarrotados del colegio, envuelta en un halo de tristeza que a la Gryffindor le partía el corazón. Por eso, esa tarde, le preguntó a Ben si sabía que clase tenía Luna y acabó plantada en el último piso, esperando bajo el aula de su querida profesora Trewlaney. Después de lo que le parecieron unos interminables minutos, al final se abrió la trampilla del techo y se desplegaron las escaleras por las que Hermione había bajado por última vez años atrás. Bajaron unos cuantos alumnos antes de que la chica viera la cabellera rubia y larga de Luna, descendiendo por los peldaños.

—Luna.

La chica giró la cabeza rápidamente, miró a Hermione y pestañeó un par de veces enfocando como enfocándola. Después sonrió suavemente mientras bajaba el último escalón, aunque con un deje triste. Era como si una amarga tristeza se hubiese colado en el fondo de sus ojos y se manifestara en cada uno de sus gestos, una sonrisa, un pestañeo, un fruncimiento de ceño. Hermione se sintió aún peor al ver esa sonrisa rota.

—Hola, Hermione. ¿Te ha molestado algún zarabrando granate últimamente?

—Eh...no. Luna, ¿podemos hablar? —preguntó Hermione con impaciencia y angustia.

—Claro —replicó Luna pestañeando brevemente.

—¿Damos un paseo?

Ninguna de las dos chicas pronunció palabra mientras bajaban desde el último piso atravesando todo Hogwarts hasta que se hallaron en los verdes prados. Era como si Luna presintiera que Hermione quería decirle algo importante, y la miraba con un aire risueño aunque levemente apenado, haciéndole saber que le prestaba atención.

—Bueno...yo...verás, Luna —Hermione tragó saliva reuniendo fuerzas y miró a su amiga serenamente —tengo algo muy importante que contarte. Es posible que te moleste el que no te lo haya contado antes pero si no lo he hecho no ha sido porque no confiara en ti, sino porque creí que era lo mejor. Es un asunto muy delicado y no sé bien como te lo tomarás...

—¿Crookshanks se comió uno de mis Pumpikers? —preguntó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Crook...?¡No! No se trata de nada de eso... —aseguró Hermione —Es que yo...estoy enamorada, Luna.

Hermione se detuvo en su paseo. Luna también, y miró a la castaña con una extraña calma, como si en sus ojos azules hubiera una fuente oculta de comprensión y de saber.

—No es de Ben —aclaró la castaña rápidamente queriendo dejar zanjado ese tema —Es...él es...Draco Malfoy —suspiró. Lo había dicho al fin.

Hermione retrocedió un poco temiendo la reacción de Luna. No es que pensara que fuera a gritarle, insultarle o lanzarle uno de sus pumpikers, pero tampoco se había esperado que Luna se comportara como si Hermione hubiera dicho que le gustaba la leche en lugar de confesarle su amor hacia el líder de las serpientes.

—Luna, ¿me has oído? —preguntó la castaña con duda —He dicho que estoy enamorada de Draco Malfoy. Le quiero —añadió con las cejas muy alzadas esperando alguna reacción de su amiga. Pero Luna sólo sonrió suavemente, como si acabara de degustar algo muy dulce.

—¿No...no vas a decir nada? —inquirió Hermione preguntándose si los inciensos que solía encender la profesora Trewlaney en sus clases no llevarían algún tipo de sustancia piscotrópica que explicarían el comportamiento de Luna.

—Sí —Luna asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y sus pendientes de rábanos se balancearon graciosamente —Me alegro mucho por ti.

Hermione dio un paso atrás como si Luna le hubiera levantado la mano dispuesta a abofetearla.

—¿Qué...te alegras? Luna, ¿estás bien?

—Sí —Luna sonrió ampliamente —muy feliz por ti. Estar enamorada es muy bonito si él también te quiere. Me alegro de que él se haya dado cuenta al fin de lo que siente por ti.

—¿Al fin? ¿Pero...¿cómo... ¿tú lo sabías?

Luna se encogió de hombros, como si saber que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaban juntos fuera tan normal como beber zumo de cabalaza.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—A menudo, cuando dos personas están tan absortas la una en la otra, no se dan cuenta de nada má s—musitó Luna enigmáticamente y después siguió paseando, dejando parada y estupefacta a Hermione.

* * *

—Draco, tengo que irme ya —musitó Hermione sobre el cuello del chico.

—¿Ya? —se quejó él sujetándola más firmemente por la cintura —Es pronto —sentenció.

—Sí, lo sé, pero debo irme antes de que anochezca si quiero ver a Hagrid.

—¿A Hagrid? —preguntó Draco apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos —¿Qué pasa con él?

—No estoy muy segura —respondió Hermione rehuyendo su mirada —El otro día lo vi en hall de Hogwarts y cuando le llamé, fingió no haberme oído y se fue. Creo que es porque Harry y Ron le han contado lo nuestro.

—¿A ese? —preguntó Draco sin disimular su desprecio.

—_Ese_ es nuestro amigo y no me importa que lo sepa —replicó Hermione alejándose un poco de Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Deberías buscarte mejores amigos —masculló Draco despectivamente.

—¿Cómo quienes? ¿Cómo Crabbe y Goyle? ¿Cómo Parkinson? —preguntó la chica molesta.

Draco se mordió la lengua y la miró fríamente. Era evidente que él no era él más indicado para hablar de amigos, pero le habían ofendido las palabras de la chica.

—¿Así que vas a pedir la aprobación de ése? —inquirió el rubio lleno de sarcasmo.

—No necesito su aprobación pero si me importa su reacción.

—¿No crees que tienes cosas mejores que hacer que preocuparte por los sentimientos de un semigigante? —farfulló con voz llena de desprecio y desaprobación.

—No vuelvas a llamarle así —ordenó la chica fríamente y alejándose un poco más de él.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no lo es? —prosiguió Draco con desdén.

—¿Y yo soy una asquerosa sangre sucia, no? —le espetó la chica. Le miró con enfado por unos instantes y después se marchó del aula dejándole a solas.

Draco soltó un taco antes de cerrar la puerta que ella había dejado entreabierta, violentamente.

* * *

Hermione atravesó los terrenos de Hogwarts a tal velocidad, que llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid en un tiempo record. Eso le ocurría siempre que estaba enfadada y en ese momento lo estaba, pero había algo más doloroso mezclado con el enfado, había una certeza. Ella quería a Draco y eso no iba a cambiar, de la misma manera que tampoco cambiarían sus sentimientos de odio hacia Harry y Ron. Pero esos sentimientos nacían de la antipatía, el rencor y puede que cierta envidia. Pero no del hecho de considerarse superior a ellos por el mero hecho de existir. Y eso, era lo que le ocurría con Hagrid, lo que le había ocurrido con ella. Él era clasista. Hermione sabía que había sido educado así, que había mamado la discriminación, los prejuicios y la intolerancia durante tanto tiempo que formaban parte de él. Y quizás había cometido el error de creer que porque sentía algo por ella, fuera exactamente lo que fuera, había superado esos prejuicios. ¿A dónde podría llegar lo suyo pensando él así?

A parte de todo lo que tenían en contra y de tener que ocultarse, ¿se avergonzaba él de ella? Ante Harry y Ron no había dado ninguna muestra de hacerlo, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubieran sido Parkinson o Zabinni quienes les descubrieran? ¿Renegaría de ella? ¿Se sentiría humillado por haber sido descubierto con una sangre sucia?

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la cabaña de Hagrid, Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar en cosas tan dolorosas. Llamó a la puerta enérgicamente y esperó con poca paciencia. Pasados unos tres segundos, volvió a llamar con fuerza, y un instante después, cuando se disponía a aporrear la puerta de nuevo, ésta se abrió de improviso y Hagrid se asomó por ella.

—¡Hermione! —Rubeus parecía sorprendido, nervioso e incómodo —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es muy tarde?

—Sé que está anocheciendo pero sólo te robaré unos segundos. Necesito hablar contigo —dijo la chica, y al ver la expresión dudosa de su amigo añadió —por favor...

El hombretón la miró por unos instantes incómodamente y al final se hizo a un lado y la invitó a pasar con un gesto, murmurando por lo bajo un "vamos, vamos". Una vez la chica se halló dentro de la cabaña, Hagrid cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la marmita que había sobre el fuego, para removerla enérgicamente con un gran cucharón de madera.

—Siéntate —farfulló sin mirar a Hermione. La chica obedeció y se sentó en uno de los grandes taburetes que rodeaban la gran mesa de tosca madera, y Fang, el enorme perro de Hagrid, acudió a ella y dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre sus rodillas a la espera de unas cuantas caricias. Hermione le frotó la frente y le rascó detrás de las orejas sin dejar de mirar a Hagrid con nerviosismo. Él no hablaba pero no paraba de moverse frenéticamente por la pequeña cabaña, removiendo el contenido de la marmita, recogiendo algunas prendas y recolocando cosas.

—¿Quieres un té? —preguntó, y sin esperar a la respuesta de Hermione se dispuso a prepararlo. Al cabo de unos segundos Hermione, no pudiendo soportar más esa situación de falsa normalidad, habló.

—Tú también crees que soy una traidora, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Hagrid se sobresaltó tanto que casi se le cayó la tetera, pero no se volvió hacia a Hermione.

— ¿Traidora? ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Por qué iba a creerlo? —preguntó aún de espaldas.

—Pues porque él es un slytherin y es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy y... —empezó Hermione con tono angustiado. Posiblemente Hagrid fuera el que más razones tenía para odiar a Draco porque no en vano su padre había ayudado enormemente a que le metieran en Azkaban y él había colaborado con Rita Skeeter en ese artículo horrible sobre la sangre gigante de Hagrid.

—Tonterías, yo soy el hijo de una giganta, ¿y qué?

—Entonces... ¿por qué parece que me evitas? ¿por qué rehúyes mirarme? —inquirió la chica con el dolor reflejado en la voz.

Hagrid se detuvo en su labor, suspiró hondamente y se volvió hacía Hermione con una mirada incomoda.

—No puedo decir que ese chico me guste, Hermione, pero no por quién sea su padre o porque sea de Slytherin, sino porque siempre te ha tratado mal. A ti y a tus amigos.

—Lo sé, pero él ha cambiado. Ya no es así... —murmuró desesperadamente. Y a pesar de la "discusión" que habían tenido antes de venir, Hermione sentía que era cierto. Draco había cambiado, al menos con ella. Se preocupaba por ella, la cuidaba, la abrazaba. La besaba como si fuera lo que más le gustaba hacer en él mundo. La había defendido (a su manera) de Harry y Ron cuando les descubrieron. Definitivamente, había cambiado.

—¿Te trata bien? —preguntó Hagrid.

—Sí.

Hagrid observó a la muchacha durante unos largos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero finalmente suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

—Está bien, me rindo —Hagrid alzó las palmas de sus manos hacía Hermione gestualizando sus palabras —Si el chico te trata bien, entonces yo no tengo nada que objetar.

Hermione se levantó de golpe y se arrojó a los brazos (o más bien a la cintura) de Hagrid. Él rió y le dio palmaditas (que casi dejan sin respiración a la chica) en la espalda con aire cariñoso.

—Gracias, Hagrid —musitó Hermione —Ojala Harry y Ron pensaran lo mismo que tú.

—Tienes que darles un tiempo, Hermione —le aconsejó él —Sabes que Harry y Ron sienten... ntipatía por el chico, y no se puede decir que sin razón. Si de verdad él te trata bien, terminarán por aceptarlo.

* * *

Draco se aseguró de sentarse con Pansy en un sitio perfectamente visible para la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentía más culpable por las palabras de Hermione de lo que quería admitirse así mismo, así que disfrazaba esos sentimientos bajo la forma del enfado y se decía una y otra vez que ella tenía la culpa de todo. Y quería llevar a cabo una pequeña venganza por todo lo que ella le había dicho y hecho sentir. Por haberle recordado cruelmente que no tenía amigos, sólo esbirros y seguidores, por haberle recordado que era una sangre sucia y él uno de los que se suponía debía despreciarla por ello.

Así que su plan era mostrarse muy atento con Pansy para que Hermione se pusiera celosa y se sintiera aunque fuera una milésima parte de lo mal que se sentía él.

Observó atentamente la entrada mientras dejaba que Pansy le hablara muy cerca del oído, emocionada por el nuevo acercamiento de Draco, aunque él no estaba escuchando ni una palabra de lo que ella decía. Vio entrar al cabeza rajada, la comadreja y su hermana pobretona seguidos del torpe e inútil de Longbottom pero Hermione no iba con ellos. Tampoco era de extrañar porqué últimamente ella siempre iba sola a todas partes. Draco sintió una punzada incómoda y dolorosa en el corazón al pensar que él tenía la culpa de eso. Antes ella, Harry y Ron formaban un trío inseparable y ahora ni siquiera se sentaban cerca en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Cuando sentía que todo su ánimo vengativo es esfumaba como volutas de humo, Pansy le sujetó por la barbilla para obligarle a mirarle y se acercó tanto a él que casi le rozó los labios.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos luego al aula que hay junto al cuadro de los perros jugando al ajedrez, Draco? —murmuró con voz insinuante. Draco pensó que le apetecía más pasear a un escorbuto de cola explosiva y giró el rostro de modo que los labios de la chica la rozaron la mejilla. Con aire aburrido, bebió un trago de su zumo de calabaza mientras por el rabillo del ojo podía ver la cara llena de desilusión de Pansy. Apartó la vista sabiendo que en cuestión de segundos le sumiría el bochornoso y lamentable espectáculo de soltar unas cuantas lagrimillas por lo cruel que él era con ella y fijó sus ojos en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Entonces vio a Hermione bajó el umbral, mirándole con los labios entreabiertos en un gesto de dolor. Antes de poder siquiera pestañear, la chica ya se había dado media vuelta y había desaparecido corriendo.

Draco soltó una maldición por lo bajo y su primer impulso fue salir corriendo tras ella, pero los ojos de Zabinni mirándole con aire desconfiado le frenaron en seco. Contuvo otra sarta de maldiciones e improperios y dio un largo trago a su copa de zumo de calabaza tratando de calmarse. Pansy se quejaba a su lado y le estaba poniendo de los nervios, así que miró a otra parte y vio a Potter y Weasley observándole asesinamente, parecía que ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirle.

No lo soportó más, así que se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a ir tras Hermione sin importarle lo que Zabinni ni su puñetera madre pudieran pensar.

—Eres insoportable, Pansy —dijo y después se alejó de la mesa todo lo rápido que pudo sin echarse a correr. Ni siquiera se percató de que Potter y Weasley la seguían hasta que le alcanzaron en las escaleras que salían del hall.

—Déjala en paz, Malfoy.

Draco se volvió en el segundo escalón y miró a Potter con aburrimiento.

—Oh, San Potter al rescate —dijo con ironía —Haré lo que me dé la gana.

—¿No has hecho bastante ya, rubito de mierda? —le espetó Ron a todas luces muy dispuesto a sacar su varita y metersela a Draco por cierto punto de su anatomía.

—¿Qué coño sabréis vosotros? —masculló Draco ofendido. Ellos dos no eran las personas más indicadas para hablar sobre eso.

—Más de lo que piensas, rubito —respondió Ron enrojeciendo —La hemos visto llorar demasiadas veces y ahora sabemos que era por ti. Siempre la has tratado mal y sigues haciéndolo.

—No te la mereces —añadió Harry antes de que Draco pudiera abrir la boca para replicar —No eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella. En realidad para nadie, pero menos para Hermione. Se merece a alguien mejor que tú y mientras no la dejes no podrá ser feliz.

—¡Y nosotros no dejaremos que siga pasándolo mal por ti! —gritó Ron con los lóbulos de las orejas del tono de su pelo y subiendo.

—Oh, enternecedor —les espetó Draco enfureciendo —Estoy a punto de aplaudir. ¿Así que habéis decidido regresar al papel de amigos protectores y preocupados? ¿Y qué haréis si ella no quiere dejarme? ¿Volveréis al papel de hijos de perra en el que habéis estado hasta ahora?

—¡Nosotros no.. .—comenzó Ron con las orejas al 98% de su capacidad de enrojecimiento.

—Sí que lo sois. Venís a hablarme de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella ¿pero y vosotros? ¿Qué clase de amigos se comportan cómo vosotros sólo porque vuestra amiga está con alguien que no os gusta?

—¡Nosotros no... —repitió Ron con las orejas ya al 100% coloradas.

—No hables como si supieras lo que es tener amigos, Malfoy —le espetó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron —No te pega. Y menos aún que hables como si ella te importara, cuando todos sabemos que no. Si lo hiciera, te alejarías de ella —concluyó Harry y luego miró al pelirrojo —Vámonos, Ron.

Y sin mediar palabra, los dos Gryffindors pasaron de largo al lado de Draco Malfoy por las escaleras que llevaban a su Torre, dejando a la serpiente paralizada en el pasillo bajo el peso de sus palabras.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Siento el retraso pero me ha sido imposible actualizar a tiempo, pero al menos compenso un poco porque este capitulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito ;) (Espero que no se os haya hecho pesado). Y ahora, vamos por partes. Al principio del chap. se ha visto a un Draco muy preocupado por Hermione y por lo que ella piensa de él...lastima que después la haya cagado xD Luego la chica le ha confesado sus sentimientos a Luna y ya veis como se lo ha tomado(¿Le montamos un club de fans? "Pon una Luna en tu vida! xD) si es que es la mejor! Luego, Draco y Hermione han tenido una discusión acerca de los prejuicios de él que puede que haya sido un poco tonta pero que encierra muchas cosas porque se ha visto que Draco, no ha cambiado apenas respecto a sus prejuicios ¿qué opinaís de ello? Hagrid (que también me encantaaaa) también se ha portado bastante bien con Hermione, así que dentro de lo que cabe la chica no esta tan sola y tiene amigos más compresivos que los otros tres. Y por último el plato fuerte, Draco se ha puesto gili y ha querido darle celos a Hermione con Pansy pero no le ha salido muy bien el asunto creo yo...al menos en lo que respecta a Harry y Ron porque le han dicho cuatro cosas dolorosas porque creo que tienen su parte de razón... y aunque los dos amigos se hayan portado "algo" mal con Hermione, en el fondo la quieren mucho y se preocupan por ella. Con Ginny ya veremos que pasa jejeje. Bueno, creo que eso es todo, sólo preguntaros qué creeis que hará ahora Draco...y Hermione...(chum chum...)_

_Otra cosita, respecto a Ginny que ya he visto que la chica ha triunfado xD sólo quiero decir que mi intención es que se parezca a la de los libros. Supongo que dentro de eso cada uno tiene una visión personal de los personajes pero yo creo que ella cuando se enfada puede ser muy cruel, de hecho en el sexto libro lo vimos con todo lo que le soltó a Ron cuando la pilló besándose con Dean y cuando le contestó a Hermione diciendole que no fingiera que entendía el quidditch ¬¬...La chica sabe muy bien donde dar cuando se enfada, independientemente de que sea buena amiga o no. Y yo creo que si se enterara, al menos en un primer momento, se enfadaría muchisimo...por eso escribí eso xD_

_Si todo va según planeo, os recomiendo que para leer el próximo cápitulo os bajéis la canción_ **Adagio** _de_ Samuel Barber _:) es una pieza de música clásica muy intensa, instrumental, que creo que irá muy bien con lo que pretengo escribir en el próximo ;) (que profunda que quedó recomendando música clásica xD pero no os asustéis que prácticamente sólo conozco esta canción xD)_

_Y por último, muchisimas graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por todos los r&r recibidos, a ver si en este chap llego a 1000 (por pedir xD) Igualmente, no habría llegado hasta aquí sin vosotras, porque habría dejado tirada la historia por ahí xD Así que todo lo que estoy disfrutando escribiendola es gracias a vosotras :)  
_

Gracias a vosotras y a todas las que me leeís y me apoyáis :) Lindas!!!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	36. Lo mejor

**o0o. Recomendación musical: **_Adagio _- Samuel Barber

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo XXXVI: Lo mejor (Editado)  
**

—No te la mereces —susurró por enésima vez en la oscuridad de su habitación. Blaise, Theodore, Vincent y Gregory dormían en sus camas ocultos por el dosel de verde botella. Tumbado bocabajo en su cama, con el rostro ladeado sobre la almohada y las manos crispadas en ella, Draco había pasado varias horas en vela. No podía dormir porque en su interior se estaba librando una furiosa batalla.

Una batalla contra sí mismo. Sentía tanta rabia que estaba patéticamente próximo llorar.

Maldito Potter, maldito Weasley. Malditos todos. Maldito él.

Él siempre había tenido todo aquello que pudiera desear. Todo aquello que pudiera querer. El problema es que ya no deseaba o quería, era _algo más_. Algo más fuerte entrelazado con algo parecido a conciencia. Era una debilidad, que lo volvía vulnerable, frágil, voluble. Se sentía expuesto. Se sentía patéticamente ridículo.

No podía dormir sólo porque estaba preocupado y se sentía culpable, porque no paraba de evocar la expresión de Hermione cuando le vio con Pansy, porque recordaba a cada instante las palabras del cabrón de Potter. Y cuanto más las escuchaba en su mente, cuanto más las repetía en sus labios, más sentido tenían.

Era cierto. Él no se la merecía. Nunca se había preocupado por algo así, a decir verdad, nunca había sentido que no se merecía nada o nadie a quien tuviera. Siempre había pensado que era el resto del mundo él que no se lo merecía a él, que todos debían sentirse agradecidos porque les otorgara el placer de su compañía o de su mera presencia.

Pero con ella era diferente, como todo. Era extraño cómo él no había cambiado en nada pero a la vez había cambiado en todo cuando se trataba de ella. Lo que siempre le había importado más en el mundo era él mismo, siempre había velado por sus intereses, su prioridad siempre había sido él. Y ahora sólo podía pensar en lo que era mejor para _ella_, sin importarle una mierda que fuera de él.

Y ahí estaba, patéticamente tirado en la cama, incapaz de dormir, tan sólo porque el gilipollas del amigo de su _novia_ le había dicho que no se la merecía, que no era suficientemente bueno para ella, que lo mejor que podía hacer por Hermione era alejarse y dejarla en paz.

Esas palabras se habían clavado en algo de él que no sabía que tenía, habían removido algo en su interior que ya no podía volver a estar en su sitio.

¿Estaría ella mejor sin él? Draco sabía que no era feliz. Incluso cuando estaba con él y le sonreía, lo hacía con tristeza. Y desde que Harry y Ron los habían encontrado, ella se había quedado prácticamente sola. Desayunaba, comía y cenaba sola. Se sentaba sola. Caminaba por los pasillos sola.

Más de una vez, Draco había visto sus ojos vidriosos o bien enrojecidos, y sabía que ella lloraba antes de dormirse. Y al despertar. Y quién sabe cuanto más.

Ella realmente quería a Potter y a los Weasley, por muy gilipollas que a él le parecieran. No en vano llevaban seis años juntos, se quedaban en las vacaciones de navidades para hacerse compañía, todos los veranos se veían, habían ido juntos a los mundiales de quidditch y al ministerio en quinto año donde se habían enfrentado a los mortifagos, entre ellos su padre. Habían arriesgado su vida juntos y vividos mil aventuras, y ahora estaban separados por él. Porque Draco sabía que por muy imbéciles que fueran San Potter y la Comadreja, la apreciaban mucho, aunque evidentemente a su manera. Aunque en cierto modo la hicieran sentirse insegura con tanta sobreprotección, Draco pensaba que ni siquiera ellos dos se habían dado cuenta de cuanto la necesitaban. Si ella lo pasaba mal, ellos tampoco tenían muy buena cara. La comadreja parecía una seta con el pelo tan rojo y la cara tan blanca y el cabeza rajada estaba tan serio y callado que parecía un zombie. Y por supuesto, los dos habían entrado en acción para "proteger" a Hermione de él después de haber visto la escena con Pansy. Dispuestos a lanzarle un maleficio, sino una maldición por haber hecho daño a su amiga.

Y se lo había hecho. Otra vez.

No paraba de cagarla con ella. Habían tenido una discusión estúpida y su manera de solucionarlo había sido mostrarse cariñoso con Pansy. ¿Cómo podría defenderse de las acusaciones de los gilis de Potter y Weasley cuando tenían parte de razón? Lo único que hacía era atacarles para distraer la atención de los temas importantes, pero ésos seguían ahí. ¿cómo podía demostrarles que ella le importaba sino paraba de comportarse como un autentico gilipollas?

No podía evitarlo. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo era nuevo y extraño para él. Era incontrolable y se sentía inseguro sobre todo. No sabía cómo reaccionar y tenía miedo. Y era entonces cuando cometía una estupidez. Hasta ahora no había demostrado nada más qué que era una cabrón.

Y Draco sabía que lo era, le gustaba serlo, pero _no con ella_. No quería que nadie le hiciera daño, pero menos quería hacérselo él. Y tenía que reconocer que desde que se había fijado en Hermione, ella era mucho menos feliz que en años anteriores.

Él tenía la culpa de todo, de su infelicidad, de sus lágrimas, de su soledad. Si él la dejaba en paz, ella estaría mejor. Lo pasaría mal en un principio, pero a la larga lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era salir de su vida.

E iba a hacerlo.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no era el único que no lograba conciliar el sueño esa noche. Lejos de las frías mazmorras de Slytherin, en uno de los torreones de Hogwarts, Hermione estaba acurrucada en el alfeizar de la ventana empañándola con su aliento. Crookshanks estaba aposentado sobre sus pies calentándolos junto al pedacito de tobillo que dejaba a la luz su pijama azul. A través de la ventana veía las estrellas brillando en el cielo oscuro y despejado, y no podía evitar preguntarse si el secreto de su felicidad podría estar en alguna de ellas. Porque estaba claro que no estaba dónde ella buscaba. Nada le iba demasiado bien. Harry, Ron y Ginny apenas le hablaban por estar con Draco, y Draco...Draco se mostraba en actitud muy cariñosa con Parkinson, con la misma chica con la que Hermione le había visto besarse y acariciarse en más de una ocasión. Si hasta entonces se había preguntado alguna vez si el corazón producía algún sonido al romperse, había descubierto que sí.

Sonaba como un cristal estallando.

¿Qué había significado para Draco lo que sus ojos habían visto? ¿Es qué después de su discusión se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con una sangre sucia? ¿Es qué se había cansado de ella? ¿O simplemente no era de los que podían ser felices con una sola persona? ¿La estaba engañando con Pansy? ¿Y si era así, desde cuando? ¿Siempre lo había hecho y ella no se había dado cuenta?

¿Estaba sacándolo todo de quicio?

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Preguntas y más preguntas, pero pensaba encontrar las respuestas al día siguiente.

* * *

Cuando Hermione Granger entró en el aula del cuarto piso, Draco Malfoy ya estaba dentro. A través de su túnica negra y abierta, Hermione pudo comprobar que no llevaba jersey gris, sino tan sólo la habitual camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata de franjas verdes y plateadas floja, con el nudo a la altura del pecho. Su cabello platino normalmente impecable, caía desordenadamente sobre los ojos y estaba revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él innumerable veces. _O como si alguien lo hubiera hecho por él_, pensó Hermione con dolor. No tenía muy buen aspecto y estaba pálido y ojeroso, lo que resaltaba más el color azul iceberg de sus ojos que centellearon con un brillo metálico cuando ella entró.

—Estás aquí —murmuró Hermione, pues realmente había temido que simplemente no se presentara a su cita ya que durante el día no lo había visto en el Comedor, no habían tenido clases en común y tampoco se lo había encontrado por los pasillos. Había temido que desapareciera de su vida de pronto, sin ninguna explicación.

— ¿Dónde demonios iba a estar sino? —masculló Draco pasándose de nuevo la mano por el pelo desesperadamente.

Sus palabras y su tono de fastidio, enfurecieron a Hermione. Primero se peleaban, después ella le veía casi besándose con Pansy Parkinson y ahora no sólo no se disculpaba sino que le hablaba de malas maneras.

—No lo sé —replicó ásperamente Hermione con los ojos secos, quizás si aún le hubieran quedado lagrimas se le hubieran humedecido —Con Pansy Parkinson a lo mejor, en al aula dónde os encontré aquella vez. O tal vez aquí mismo, por tu aspecto cualquiera diría que se acaba de ir.

Draco la miró muy fijamente a través de los mechones de flequillo platino que le caían sobre los ojos y soltó un taco antes de acercarse rápidamente a ella. Tenía que dejarla, pero no lo haría permitiendo que ella pensara que había tenido algo con Pansy o que le interesaba lo más mínimo. Así que le rodeó la cintura con una mano, la atrajo hacia él y acalló la protesta que surgía de los labios de la chica con los suyos. Hundió su lengua con fuerza en la boca de ella y la estrechó con rudeza liberando un gruñido ronco. Hermione intentó separarse en un primer momento pero cuando sintió la punta de la lengua del chico deslizarse por debajo de la suya de manera incitante, no pudo soportarlo más y le aferró por los hombros con brusquedad, entregándose por completo al beso. Se besaron frenéticamente estrujándose el uno contra él otro como si quisieran traspasar las barreras físicas para fusionarse en uno. Y cuando al fin se separaron, Draco apenas podía respirar y Hermione se sentía tan mareada que sintió que si él la soltaba, se caería al suelo.

—Ella no es nadie —murmuró Draco sobre los labios de Hermione —a ella nunca le besé así.

Hermione le miró seriamente durante unos instantes y después asintió con lentitud.

—¿Entonces a que vino eso? —preguntó con voz neutra.

—Estaba enfadado y me comporté como un gilipollas —dijo encogiéndose de hombros con los ojos muy fijos en ella. Hermione le miró durante unos instantes y finalmente sonrió con suavidad, pero con su ya habitual aire triste. Ese aire triste que hizo que a Draco se le arrugara ese órgano que solía asociarse a los sentimientos que le recordó lo que debía hacer. Y eso, le hizo sentir una desesperación, una angustia y un sentimiento de pérdida tal que jamás en su vida lo había sentido.

Demonios, no quería hacerlo. Pero debía hacerlo, _por ella_.

Mas antes iba a besarla como si el mundo se fuera acabar en unos minutos, porqué _así iba a ser_. _Su_ mundo se iba a acabar. _El de los dos._

Primero la miró. La miró, observó y contemplo como si quisiera grabar cada facción, cada poro, cada curva de su rostro. Miró sus ojos marrones, brillantes y titilantes, con motitas doradas salpicadas por su iris. Le encantaba la forma que tenían, como también sus cejas arqueadas y oscuras. Su nariz pequeña, sus mejillas redondeadas, el pelo castaño y desordenado con un aire salvaje y por último sus labios. _Sobre todo_ sus labios. Suaves como el terciopelo, rojos y carnosos.

Diablos, ¿cómo miraría sus labios sabiendo que no podría volver a probarlos?

Era hermosa. Simplemente, era hermosa.

—Draco —musitó Hermione comenzando a enrojecer —¿Ocurre algo?

Draco pestañeó lentamente un par de veces y después negó con la cabeza. Alargó una mano hacia su mejilla y delineó su contorno con las yemas de sus dedos índices y corazón, descendiendo por la línea del pómulo en una diagonal hasta su boca. Hermione sintió como sus labios se ablandaban y cosquilleaban bajo el contacto de sus dedos cuando él llegó hasta su boca. Acarició la zona superior del labio de inferior y detuvo el índice en su justo medio. Después lo deslizó entre los labios de la chica con suavidad, lo justo para humedecer su yema para luego descender por el carnoso labio inferior, entreabriendo la boca de la chica. Hermione lanzó un suave gemido que a Draco le pareció peligrosamente sensual y no pudiéndolo soportar más, se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó.

Si la chica había pensando que el beso anterior había sido intenso, el recuerdo palideció en comparación con ese. Draco la sujetó por las caderas y la pegó a él, y después le puso una mano en la nunca y empujó su rostro hacia el de él para hundirse en lo más hondo de su boca. Su lengua se movía diestra y sensualmente en el interior de la de ella, probando, despertando y degustando cada parte de ella, desde el paladar, el interior de sus comisuras hasta el hueco suave y oculto que había bajo la lengua de ella. Y todo lo hacía con una sensualidad perezosa que despertaba en Hermione una sensación parecida a una fiebre, a una fiebre de amor y pasión que inflamaba cada trocito de su ser. Y a cada segundo, su mente dejaba de analizar, de tratar de formar pensamientos, de retener impresiones con mayor abandono, hasta que quedó dormida. P

ero algo acudió en su socorro, una calidez extraña, agradable, insaciable, delirante que se movía por su ser como lenguas de lava ardiente. Hermione sentía como si Draco le estuviera haciendo el amor a su boca y podía intuir que él quería hacerle el amor a algo más que a su lengua. Y que Merlín se apiadara de ella, porque no pensaba poner ningún tipo de resistencia.

Se aferró más a Draco e instintivamente se estrechó contra él, mientras sus labios emitían el sonido amortiguado de un gemido sensual y femenino que derritió como un cubito en medio de un volcán, todo el hielo y con ello todo el autocontrol del Slytherin. Se hundió más en ella, la atrajo hacia sus caderas y pensó cuanto le gustaría tenderla desnuda y perderse por completo en su ser. Pero ni bien acabó de formular ese deseo, una alarma saltó en su cerebro dándole un poco de lucidez.

Iba a dejarla, y no pensaba hacerlo después de haberse acostado con ella porque sabía lo que Hermione pensaría entonces, lo que el daría a entender: que sólo había estado con ella para eso, y una vez lo había conseguido, la había abandonado. Tenía que alejarse pero los dedos de Hermione hundiendo sen sus hombros, su cuerpo apoyado sobre el de él y el entusiasmo con el que respondía a sus besos no se lo facilitaban. Demonios, sino se apartaba de inmediato, sería hombre perdido. Oh, si, y ella también.

Reuniendo todas las fuerzas que pudo en un momento tal, se apartó suavemente de ella, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo a coger aire antes de volver a besarle y aferrarse a él.

Sólo la impotencia le dio fuerzas a Draco para apartarse de nuevo con menos suavidad que la vez anterior.

—Hermione —rogó con voz ahogada al ver que ella se acercaba un poco más a él. Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de mantener el control de su cuerpo, de luchar contra su propia excitación, de doblegar a la bestia que había despertado en su interior.

—Draco, ¿ocurre algo? —la voz de Hermione le llegó cargada de preocupación a sus oídos. Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo, y suavemente, quitó las manos de Hermione de sus hombros. Eso fue todo lo considerado que pudo ser por ella, teniendo en cuenta su estado, así que antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada más, se dio media vuelta y caminó a zancadas hasta una de las ventanas del aula y dándose las manos tras la espalda, miró a través del cristal. Aunque en realidad no veía nada, al menos nada que estuviera allí y que le sirviera de distracción, porque su mente estaba llena de imágenes altamente eróticas.

—Draco... ¿he... ¿he hecho algo mal? —le llegó la voz de Hermione un par de metros a sus espaldas.

Draco tuvo que contener una risotada al escuchar que ella pudiera plantearse la posibilidad de haber hecho algo mal que le hubiera espantado. Si ella hubiera hecho algo mal, no habría problemas y él no tendría que pasarse las siguientes dos horas tumbado bocabajo.

De cualquier modo, respondió.

—No.

—¿Entonces? ¿cuál es el problema, Draco? —preguntó Hermione en un murmullo que sonó cada vez más cercano a Draco.

—Hermione, no te acerques— dijo con voz ronca y casi suplicante. Hermione se detuvo unos pasos por detrás de él y le miró, completamente confusa. ¿Qué ocurría?

—No debemos volver a vernos.

Hermione casi soltó una risa estúpida. ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Después de besarla de esa manera pretendía decirle que no podían volver a verse? Estaba claro que estaba bromeando.

—Draco, nunca me han gustado las bromas —dijo frunciendo el ceño y tratando de aclarar su mente que parecía seguir extrañamente adormilada y perezosa.

—No es una broma —dijo él con voz inflexible sin volverse hacia ella. Apoyó las manos sobre el alfeizar de la ventana y agachó la cabeza entre sus hombros, provocando que el flequillo le cayera sobre los ojos. Sobre sus ojos cerrados en una silenciosa plegaria. Necesitaba fuerzas —Lo mejor será que...no nos veamos más.

Silencio. Draco cerró los ojos con más fuerza y comenzó a contar los segundos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once...

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —inquirió Hermione con voz temblorosa, estaba empezando a asustarse —¿A que viene todo esto?

—Viene a que me he dado cuenta de que es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor? —repitió Hermione con la voz quebrada, tenía los ojos fijos en la nuca rubia de Draco que se volvía borrosa por las lagrimas que corrían a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Sí —repitió Draco con voz desconocida, casi metálica y completamente fría —Lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar con esto, no vernos más.

Aunque Draco no podía verla, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos mientras le miraba como si no le conociera con los ojos abnegados de lágrimas.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? —gritó la chica con voz desgarrada.

—No —Draco apretó los párpados con más fuerza si cabe y crispó sus manos en torno al alfeizar de la ventana conteniendo un suspiro doloroso —Lo mejor para ti.

—¿Para mí? —espetó con incredulidad —¿Para mí? —repitió esta vez llorando —¡Mis mejores amigos me evitan y no me dirigen la palabra porque estoy enamorada de ti¡ !Me he peleado con ellos y me he quedado prácticamente sola por estar contigo, y ahora tú quieres dejarme! ¿Lo he dado todo por nosotros para esto? —gritó.

Draco no se movió, pero sentía los músculos de su espalda, su cuello y brazos en dolorosa tensión. Sus manos se crispaban con tanta fuerza en torno a la piedra del alfeizar que casi la fragmentaba. Pero no se atrevía a moverse. No podía mirarla y enfrentarse a sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. _No podía_.

No podía sentirse más _miserable_.

—¡Mírame a la cara! —gritó Hermione a pleno pulmón —¡Mírame a la cara y dime que quedarme sin ti es lo mejor!

Draco permaneció paralizado durante unos segundos, después, lentamente, se volvió y Hermione pudo verle la cara. Estaba más blanco que la nieve y sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña, como si su iris de hielo estuviera cubierto por una capa de escarcha cristalina. Por lo demás, se mostraba completamente inexpresivo. Exánime. Impasible.

Como un auténtico Slytherin.

—Es lo mejor para ti, Hermione —repitió con voz totalmente desapasionada, como si en lugar de hablando, estuviera leyendo algo que no tenía ningún sentido para él.

Hermione le observó con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones de sus ojos. Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella. Eso no. Si él la dejaba...simplemente se moriría de pena y dolor.

—¿Cómo puedes ser así? —le chilló con la voz ronca por las lagrimas —¿Es qué no te importo ni siquiera un poco?

Draco se removió como si un proyectil hubiera impactado en su pecho y le hubiera sacudido por completo, pero fuera de eso, no dio un paso y su rostro permaneció inexpresivo.

—Sé que ahora no tiene sentido para ti, pero quizás algún día lo entiendas —dijo con voz suave pero sin sentimiento. Después la observó por unos instantes y finalmente pasó de largo y salió del aula y de la vida de la chica, con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose.

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, me he retrasado de nuevo un poco más de la cuenta pero es que no he tenido tiempo para escribir el capitulo antes! Este ha sido un poco más cortito que el anterior pero sigue siendo más largo que los precedentes ;) Ha sido un capitulo, intenso, dramático y triste desde mi punto de vista. Finalmente las palabras de Harry y Ron le llegaron mucho más hondo a Draco de lo que tal vez deberían. Sintió que no era digno de Hermione y que lo mejor que podía hacer por ella era dejarla. Creo que irónicamente, esta es la prueba de amor más grande que le ha dado. Ha renunciado a sus propios intereses, y la ha puesto a ella por delante, haciendo lo que consideraba mejor para ella por mucho que le doliera. El que realmente fuera lo mejor para ella o no es otro tema ;) jajaja. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo porque quería que fuera especial, pero finalmente esto es lo que me ha salido así que así lo dejo! Espero que lo hayáis leído con la canción porque creo que así es más interesante, y espero también que os haya gustado la canción (a mi me encanta )! A pesar de todo este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, y si todo va como espero creo que el próximo os va a gustar bastante porque va a suceder lo que algunas me llevan pidiendo tiempo y lo que otras creo que desean en silencio xD (chum chum...que interesante me hago xD)._

_Para el siguiente, os recomiendo que os bajéis la canción de Falsa Moral de OBK pues la usaré en el chap :) y pega perfectamente a esta pareja creo yo!_

_Y por cierto MÁS DE MIL REVIEWS!!! Dios mio! Merlin mio! Todo mio xD! No creí que llegara a mil en este capi, mucho menos a mil veintipico...aún estoy alucinando xD (alucinando muy felizmente por cierto). La verdad es que no tengo palabras para agradeceros todo el esfuerzo, el apoyo, los ánimos y la comprensión que me habéis dado. Me siento muy apoyada y arropada por todas vosotras, asi que ya no sé como agradeceroslo. Enviaros un Draco, un Ben o un quien sea, no es suficiente!_

_De verdad..._**GRACIAS POR TODO!!!!**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS,  
**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, **

**GRACIAS,GRACIAS, **

**Y GRACIAS!!!!**

Con muchisisisisisimo cariño, **Dry**!!!!


	37. El umbral del dolor

**Capitulo XXXVII: El umbral del dolor (Editado)**

Un paso, otro adelante. ¿Era así como se andaba? Sí, se estaba moviendo, podía percibir como la piedra de las paredes se deslizaba a ambos lados de ella. Definitivamente estaba caminando por un pasillo, por un pasillo por el que había pasado mil veces para ir encontrarse con Draco. Pero esa vez le parecía distinto, era como si no pudiera verlo con claridad, como si estuviera dentro de una ensoñación. No sabía a dónde iba, solamente caminaba ahora que había redescubierto como se hacia, y su cuerpo la guiaba porque su mente estaba vacía. Vacía de todo pensamiento, su corazón abandonado de todo sentimiento.

Mientras bajaba unas escaleras, un único recuerdo cruzó su mente. Recordó que alguna vez, en algún libro de algún lugar, había leído que cuando se superan los umbrales del dolor, no se podía sentir nada. Tal vez eso le sucedía a ella. Tal vez se había convertido en una simple autómata.

De pronto, se encontró frente a un retrato, y frunció el entrecejo preguntándose cómo había llegado hasta él tan rápido. Debería haber tomado más pasillos y escaleras, ¿o es que ya lo había hecho?

De cualquier modo, una señora gorda vestida de rosa y con un complejo recogido, la observaba con una extraña comprensión en sus ojos de témpera.

—La contraseña, muchacha, dime la contraseña para poder entrar en tu torre —dijo la mujer del cuadro con suavidad.

¿Contraseña? Una vocecita en su interior le susurró unas palabras y sus labios se movieron para repetirla.

—Cerdos de Circe.

Hermione apenas fue consciente de cómo el retrato de la Señora Gorda se hacía a un lado, mostrándole un amplio hueco por el que pasó para entrar a su Sala Común. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lavender estaban sentados en su mesa habitual cerca de la chimenea, pero Hermione ni siquiera les vio. Escuchaba un extraño y perseverante zumbido en los oídos en lugar del ajetreo de voces y risas que reinaba en la Sala, y todos sus compañeros, eran para ella formas poco nítidas con túnicas negras. Caminó sorteando mesas y alumnos por mero instinto, y pasó junto a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos sin siquiera mirarlos.

—Hermione.

La chica tardó unos segundos en comprender que ese era su nombre y unos cuantos segundos más en encontrar la fuente de ese sonido. Era Lavender, sentada en las rodillas de Ron y con expresión de curiosidad.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —repitió Lavender mirándola como si temiera que a Hermione le fueran a salir furúnculos granates en la cara de un momento a otro.

Hermione despegó con dificultad los labios, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir. En lugar de responder, se giró de nuevo y siguió caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Subió los peldaños, deslizando una mano por la barandilla de piedra que se enroscaba en una espiral, pero apenas sentía el tacto de la piedra en su palma. Simplemente, parecía haber perdido la capacidad de sentir.

Llegó al pasillo de las habitaciones de las chicas y tomó la primera puerta, algún vestigio de su antigua razón le indicaba que ese era su cuarto. Entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el cuarto estaba vacío a excepción de una mancha canela apoltronada en su almohada. Hermione sabía que esa mancha canela con forma de gato le pertenecía, y de algún modo, era el único ser del que sentía que podía estar cerca. Se acurrucó a su lado sobre la colcha escarlata, y el gato maulló antes de escurrirse entre los brazos de la chica con un maullido para quedarse allí. Crookshanks frotó su cabeza contra el pecho de la chica y encontró algo metálico que le llamó la atención. Estiró una pata y tiró de lo que parecía una cuerda plateada con la que podía jugar, pero en la cuerda había algo, un anillo. Un anillo plateado con la forma de dos serpientes enlazadas en torno a una piedra de color verde esmeralda. Mientras el gato observaba la piedra verde con sus ojos felinos, ésta centelleó con fuerza, tanto que consiguió llamar la atención de Hermione. Bajó la vista hacia su pecho y encontró el anillo que Draco le había regalado.

_"Este anillo ha estado en mi familia durante mucho tiempo"._

_"Se supone que es un amuleto protector"._

_"Quiero que lo tengas tú"._

Hermione cogió el anillo de entre las patas de Crookshanks, lo miró fijamente como si lo viera por primera vez y después, sin previo aviso, rompió a llorar.

Y llorando, acurrucada en su cama, con Crookshanks entre sus brazos y el anillo de un Slytherin en una mano, la encontró Ginny cuando entró en su habitación. La observó durante unos segundos con seriedad, pero una sombra pareció cruzar por su cara consiguiendo que las comisuras de su boca se deslizaran hacia abajo. Porque en ese instante Ginny había comprendido dos cosas: primero que como había supuesto, el gilipollas de Draco Malfoy le había hecho daño, y segundo, que realmente ella estaba enamorada de él, y mucho.

—Hermione —susurró con suavidad, sentándose en un borde de la cama de Hermione, pero la chica ni siquiera la miró. Siguió quieta y encogida, llorando. Sin sollozar, simplemente parecía que las lágrimas se caían de sus ojos como la lluvia de las nubes.

—Hermione —repitió la pelirroja moviendo levemente el brazo de su amiga para llamar su atención. Hermione tampoco la miró esta vez y guardó silencio unos instantes, pero justo cuando Ginny estaba apunto de desesperarse habló.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con voz ronca por las lágrimas.

—Harry, Ron y yo queríamos saber si estás bien...estamos preocupados. ¿Por qué no te arreglas un poco y bajas a la Sala Común? —sugirió la Weasley con suavidad —Ron intentó venir conmigo pero ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un chico intenta llegar hasta el cuarto de las chicas —añadió con tono fingidamente alegre.

—Dile a Harry y a Ron que no quiero verles —repuso la castaña con frialdad, apretando con fuerza el anillo de Slytherin en su mano —Y a ti tampoco —añadió.

—Hermione, por...

—Vete, Ginny, quiero estar sola —replicó Hermione sin molestarse en mirarla.

Ginny la miró por unos largos segundos y después se puso de pie con lentitud.

—Malfoy te ha hecho esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque por su tono más que preguntando, parecía estar certificando algo que sabía cierto.

—Te agradecería que tú, Harry y Ron, no os comportarais como si yo os importara algo. Prefiero el desprecio y la indiferencia, gracias —dijo con una voz tan fría que no parecía suya.

Ginny se alejó un par de pasos de la cama como si la hubieran golpeado.

—Sabes que eso no es así y no es necesario que seas tan cruel —repuso con un tono similar al de la castaña.

Hermione se incorporó de la cama lentamente y miró a Ginny con sus ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas durante unos instantes.

—Ginny, si has venido a decirme "te lo dije" hazlo ya y lárgate, pero déjame sola.

—Si estás molesta porque nosotros sabíamos que Malfoy te haría daño y ahora lo has comprobado, no lo pagues conmigo —replicó Ginny con frialdad.

—¿Si estoy molesta? —repitió Hermione con mofa bajando los pies de la cama y mirando fríamente a la pelirroja —Eso no se acerca ni un poco a lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, Ginny. Y lo único que quiero —dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta de su habitación —es que me dejes en paz, como muy bien has hecho estos días —y con un ademán "invitó" a Ginny a salir del cuarto. La pelirroja miró Hermione durante unos instantes de manera indescriptible y finalmente salió, dejando a la castaña sola.

Completamente sola.

* * *

Draco abrió violentamente la puerta de su habitación. Las cinco camas verdes con doseles del mismo color estaban vacías, lo cual agradeció. En esos momentos no soportaría estar con nadie, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Se odiaba, sentía asco de sí y sobre todo se sentía miserable y deprimido.

Había hecho lo mejor, pero le había hecho daño. Sabía que era inevitable y que lo había hecho en pro de un bien mayor pero sólo de evocar las lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione, ese bien mayor le importaba una puta mierda. Lo mismo que le importaba no merecerla o no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Simplemente todo era una mierda. De pronto el mundo le parecía asqueroso, el colegio le parecía asqueroso, sus compañeros le parecían asquerosos, respirar le parecía asqueroso. Sentía dolor, tanto dolor que no podía respirar por completo y estaba rabioso por sentirlo. Estaba rabioso por saber que por su puta culpa ella estaría sintiendo lo mismo. Estaba rabioso con el mundo por hacer que lo suyo fuera tan imposible. Odiaba su maldita suerte por hacer que se fijara en la persona más inalcanzable para él, porque con ella no bastaba que le quisiera, sino que siempre había algo más para estropearlo todo. ¿Por qué no podía ser él quien la hiciera feliz? ¿Por qué el tenía que ser tan cabrón y ella tan noble? ¿Por qué tenía que _interesarle_ tanto para que eso le importara?

En un arranque de ira, echó las manos como garras sobre los doseles corridos de la cama de Blaise y tiró de ellos con tanta rabia y fuerza, que los arrancó de las arandelas que lo sujetaban al poste. Después volcó la mesilla que había junto a la cama de Theodore y la pateó, mascullando insultos por lo bajo después de hacerse daño por golpearla con la punta del pie. Cogió la almohada de Vincent y tiró de la tela hasta desgarrarla liberando una centena de plumas blancas que se quedaron flotando por unos instantes antes de comenzar a descender lentamente. Implacable, alcanzó la silla de su escritorio y la arrojó contra la ventana. El cristal estalló con un crujido y la silla cayó sobre el suelo de piedra con una pata rota y astillada, pero Draco no había tenido suficiente. Recogió la silla y aporreó con ella el cristal de la ventana hasta que este se rompió por completo en cientos de miles de pedazos, y sólo cuando no quedaron más que algunos dientes astillados de lo que antes había sido una ventana, soltó la silla y se calmó un poco. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo para apartarlo casi de un tirón y descubrió que estaba sangrando por algún punto de su frente, probablemente a causa de una herida de algún cristal de los que había hecho saltar por los aires. Miró la pequeña gota de sangre en su dedo y se dejó caer al suelo, con el crujido de más cristales bajo su peso. Apoyó la nuca en el lateral de la cama de Gregory, se tapó el rostro con las manos y por primera vez en años, lloró de rabia y de dolor.

* * *

Hermione se levantó más temprano de lo normal ese día, de cualquier modo, no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche. Se vistió y miró en el espejo, encontrando su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos en hinchados, pero ya secos. En algún momento de la noche se había quedado sin lágrimas, conservando tan sólo un pesado dolor de cabeza. Se frotó el puente nasal y después las sienes durante unos instantes, luego cogió su mochila, y salió de su habitación antes de que Lavender o Parvati se hubieran levantado. Salió de la Torre de Gryffindor y caminó decidida hacia el Gran Comedor. Estaba casi vacío, a excepción de tres o cuatro alumnos por casa. Por suerte en la mesa de Gryffindor sólo había un grupito de niñas de primero que le tenían demasiado respeto por ser prefecta como para atreverse a hablarle. Bebió un poco de leche y dio un mordisco de su tostada con mermelada de ciruelas antes de decidir que no tenía sentido quedarse sentada frente a la comida esperando a que su estomago se abriera. No tenía hambre y dudaba que nunca volviera a tenerla dado el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba. Se echó la mochila al hombro, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Salón, pensando en aprovechar la media hora que le restaba antes de la clase de Encantamientos para ir a la biblioteca y estudiar. Ahora que no tenía amigos ni novio, tendría bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

—Hermione —la llamó una voz suave cuando la chica cruzaba el hall para tomar el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. Hermione se detuvo simplemente por costumbre, porque la verdad es que no le apetecía ver a nadie, no obstante, sintió algo no desagradable cuando vio a Luna bajando por las escaleras que daban al hall. A ella si podía soportar verla, aunque no le apeteciera especialmente.

—¿Ya has desayunado? —preguntó Luna observándola con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos azules y salientes muy abiertos. Hermione abrió la boca para responder que sí, pero Luna la interrumpió antes —¿Qué ha pasado?

La castaña abrió la boca de nuevo, pero la cerró en el acto. ¿Tan evidente era que tenía el corazón partido en fragmentos tan pequeños como granos de arena?

Pero antes de dejarla responder, Luna la sujetó por la muñeca y la guió por uno de los pasillos que daban a un pequeño patio interior de Hogwarts salpicado de algún árbol. Prácticamente obligó a Hermione a sentarse en un pequeño escalón de piedra que daba al patio antes de hacer ella lo mismo y mirarla con sus llamativos ojos como si pudiera ver las profundidades de su alma.

—¿Quieres contármelo? —preguntó con suavidad. Hermione la miró unos instantes y en el acto sintió como los ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas.

—Draco me ha dejado —musitó Hermione y el decirlo, le hizo tanto daño que tuvo que esperar unos largos segundos antes de poder añadir —dice que es lo mejor para mi.

Luna miró a Hermione en silencio pero no hizo más preguntas. Se limitó a rodear a Hermione con sus delgados brazos, enterrando el rostro de la chica en su cuello rodeado por su collar de corchos de cerveza. Al sentir esa muestra de afecto, de comprensión, de amistad, Hermione no pudo seguir comportándose como si estar en Hogwarts tuviera algún sentido para ella y rompió a llorar de nuevo, sólo que con la diferencia de que esta vez, tenía un hombro en el que hacerlo.

Tiempo después, Hermione calcularía que se pasó cerca de media hora llorando en el hombro de Luna sin que esta se quejara o moviera lo más mínimo. Durante todo ese tiempo, la Ravenclaw se había limitado a pasarle la mano por la espalda con movimientos rítmicos de arriba abajo mientras la acunaba suavemente y cantaba una canción de cuna sobre alguna de sus extrañas criaturas. Y cuando al fin Hermione dejó de llorar y se sintió con fuerzas para separarse de su amiga, ésta hizo un movimiento muy extraño, como si cazara algo con una mano. Repitió el movimiento varias veces cerrando el puño en el aire, como si estuviera intentando atrapar algo invisible con gran dificultad como delataba su ceño fruncido.

Hermione la observaba en silencio para no interrumpir, pero preguntándose que estaba haciendo exactamente la rubia y casi sonrió cuando Luna lo hizo con aire triunfal después de cerrar la mano en un puño alrededor de la nada. Después, cogió la mano de Hermione y depositó sobre su palma extendida algo que posiblemente solo ella veía.

—Luna, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Hermione tratando de no parecer brusca.

—Te he regalado uno de mis pumpikers —explicó Luna con una sonrisa suave en los labios y expresión de añoranza —Ahora siempre estará contigo.

—Pero... —Hermione tragó saliva y miró a Luna sin saber muy bien como reaccionar —¿Qué...¿Qué es un pumpiker?

—¿Sabes lo que son los rapaghois, verdad? —preguntó Luna y sin esperar el asentimiento de Hermione que por supuesto que no sabía que eran los rapaghois, continuó —Son unos bichitos que aparecen antes de que te vayas a dormir y hacen que pienses en cosas tristes, en cosas que te preocupan o te asustan de manera que tardas mucho más en dormir. De pequeña, no podía dormirme por su culpa, así que mi madre me regaló una docena de pumpikers —los ojos de Luna brillaban con un aire soñador feliz y triste a la vez —son unos duendecillos que espantan a los rapaghois. Tu pumpiker te protegerá y siempre te hará compañía. Así nunca estarás sola.

Hermione miró a Luna con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero esta vez no de tristeza sino de emoción. Cerró la mano en torno al pumpiker que se suponía que había en su palma y con la otra, tomó la mano de Luna sonriéndole con tristeza.

—Luna, eres muy especial. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Luna sonrió como si acabara de probar algo muy dulce y apretó la mano de Hermione suavemente.

* * *

En Encantamientos, Hermione pudo percibir como Harry y Ron no paraban de mirarla de reojo como si temieran que fuera a romperse en pedazos. Quizás, si hubiera estado de otro humor, les hubiera tranquilizado o al menos hecho algún gesto, pero en ese momento no le importaba en absoluto que pudieran estar preocupados o contentos. Cuando Flitwick dio por terminada la clase, Hermione se puso en pie mientras metía los libros en la mochila. Tenían una hora libre antes de Aritmancia que pensaba aprovechar en la biblioteca, sumergida en un libro. Los libros no le hacían daño y la entretenían. Se podría decir que eran sus amigos.

—Hermione... —Ron se había acercado a la chica junto a Harry y lanzaba miradas de socorro a su amigo a todas luces incomodo. Hermione no se molestó en mirarle y guardó el bote de tinta azul marina dentro de su mochila como si Harry y Ron no existieran.

—Hermione —esta vez habló Harry —¿Podemos hablar? Sabemos que tienes una hora libre y hemos pensado que podríamos aprovecharla para hablar.

—¿Hablar? —preguntó Hermione con indiferencia metiendo su pluma en el estuche negro y éste en la mochila —¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre nosotros —replico Harry.

—¿Así que aún existe un nosotros? —preguntó Hermione dignándose a mirarles ácidamente.

—Hermione...

—Está bien —concluyó la chica viendo que Parvati y sobre todo Lavender no les quitaban los ojos de encima— Pero aquí no.

Y sin decir más, se echó la mochila al hombro y salió del aula seguida de cerca por Harry y Ron. Entró en el primer aula vacía que encontró, posó su mochila en el suelo y se volvió hacia Harry y Ron con los brazos cruzados y expresión indiferente.

—Bien, hablemos —les instó golpeando con impaciencia la punta de su pie contra el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurrió ayer? —preguntó Ron —Te ha pasado algo con Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te alegrará saber que me ha dejado.

Ron tuvo la decencia de no hacer ningún comentario, aunque por su sonrisa mal disimulada, se notaba lo que le suscitaba esa noticia.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry que la miraba muy seriamente y no parecía especialmente contento por la ruptura.

—Porque tiene la estúpida idea de que es lo mejor para mi —repuso Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar como una imbécil —Parece que hasta él piensa como vosotros.

Hermione encontró algo extraño en el silencio que se formó cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, y no pasó por alto la mirada que intercambiaron Harry y Ron.

—Aunque no sirva de precedente, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el rubito— dijo Ron.

—Eso parece —repuso Hermione, y cogiendo su mochila, se dispuso a irse del aula.

—Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—Ya habéis oído lo que queráis saber, ¿no? No tenemos nada más de que hablar.

—Hermione...

—Sigo siendo una traidora, ¿no, Ronald? Porque le quiero y voy a seguir haciéndolo, está claro que no lo vais a aceptar, y que mientras lo sienta no soy digna de ser vuestra amiga.

—Hermione, no entiendes nada —dijo Ron subiendo la voz —¿Crees que a nosotros nos gusta esto? Harry, Ginny y yo también lo estamos pasando mal por esto...por verte así, ¿no lo has comprendido aún? Él te ha hecho daño como sabíamos que haría y...

—¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, Ron? —preguntó Hermione ferozmente —¿Qué teníais razón? ¿Vais a decirme "te lo dije"?

—Estamos preocupados por ti, Hermione, y nos importa como estás... —dijo Harry en tono apaciguador —por eso hemos venido a hablar contigo...aunque no entendamos lo tuyo con Malfoy somos tus amigos y queremos seguir siéndolo...

—¿Y cuando lo habéis decidido? ¿Ahora que él me ha dejado? ¿Ya me habéis castigado lo suficiente? —preguntó la chica mordazmente.

—No —dijo Harry categóricamente —Hermione, nosotros sólo queremos protegerte...

—¡Malfoy es un cabrón! ¿No lo entiendes? —intervino Ron incapaz de controlarse —¡No entiendo como puedes quererle después de todo lo que ha hecho! ¡Esta claro que él sólo te ha usado para hacernos daño!

—¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? —chilló Hermione —¿Acaso no soy una chica, Ron? ¿Es tan imposible que pueda gustarle a algún chico por mi misma? ¿Acaso soy tan fea, informe, aburrida y insípida para que nadie pueda fijarse en mí? ¿es eso lo que pensáis de mi?

—¡Por supuesto que no!—gritó Ron con las orejas ya coloradas.

—¿Entonces por qué os resulta tan increíble que le pueda gustar a Malfoy?

—¡Pues porque si de verdad le importaras, no habría hecho falta que habláramos con él para que se diera cuenta de que no te merece y que sólo te perjudica! —aulló el pelirrojo.

Hermione sintió como si un caldero de helada comprensión le hubiera caído por encima y dejó caer su mochila al suelo. Así encajaba todo. Harry y Ron habían hablado con él, le habían dicho que no se la merecía y que sólo estaba haciéndole daño, por eso de la noche a la mañana se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que lo mejor para ella era estar sin él. No la había dejado bajo ese pretexto cuando en realidad tan sólo estaba cansado de ella o porque se había dado cuenta de con quién estaba. La había dejado _por ella_.

¿Y eso que significaba realmente? ¿Qué había hecho un gran sacrificio por ella o que Harry y Ron le habían dado la excusa perfecta para librarse de ella? ¿Qué ella le importaba demasiado o que le importaba demasiado poco como para dejar que la opinión de sus amigos estuviera por delante de la suya propia?

Lo que sí significaba era una cosa: que Harry y Ron se habían metido en su relación. No sólo no la aceptaban y apenas le habían hablado mientras ésta duró, sino que intervinieron en ella y en parte, la _arruinaron_.

— ¿Cómo habéis podido? ¿Quiénes os habéis creído para decidir lo que es o no mejor para mi? ¡Es mi vida! —les chilló y después salió del aula sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta tras ella. Mientras bajaba las escaleras y saltaba el escalón falso, Hermione pensó que le importaba un cuerno que faltara media hora para empezar Aritmancia. Le importaba un cuerno todo, simplemente necesitaba irse de allí. Salir del colegio y dejar a todos dentro de él. Olvidarse de todo el mundo y de toda la mierda.

Alejarse. Huir. Irse lejos.

Sólo corría, tanto que casi arrolló a Luna cuando bajó las escaleras del hall por las que la rubia subía en sus prisas.

—Hermione, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Luna con preocupación.

—No me importa —dijo bajando un par de escalones más sin detenerse —Simplemente estoy harta de que todos decidan lo que es mejor para mí sin contar conmigo.

A Luna no le dio tiempo a decir nada, antes de ver como Hermione se escabullía entre las puertas entreabiertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Hola!!!  
Al final en este capítulo no usé la canción de Falsa Moral, porque al final me enrollé más de la cuenta xD y en lugar de hacer un capitulo kilometrico y tardar 4 días, preferí colgar esto :) No ha habido ningún momento Dr/Hm pero a mí me gusta porque se han visto varias cosas y Hermione les ha dado cera a todos xD (viva!) Me quedé muy a gusto cuando escribí la escena con Ginny, aunque debo decir que la pelirroja nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, fue con buena intención a ver a Hermione. Después ha aparecido Lunita (estoy pensando en hacer chapas para las chicas del club "pon una luna en tu vida" xD) y se ha portado como una autentica amiga, hasta le ha regalado un pumpiker! Y por último, ha habido un "encontronazo" por llamarlo así entre el trío dorado en el que Hermione ha descubierto que Ron y Harry hablaron con Draco y le dijeron ciertas cosas... La chica aún no sabe como interpretar eso, pero la conclusión es que está hasta los ovarios de todo el mundo como bien ha resumido en la última frase del chap...antes de largarse... ¿Qué pasará ahora?..._

_Y no debería porque es dar demasiadas pistas xD pero a lo que me referia cuando decía que llevabais mucho esperandolo, no es nada que haya pasado en el este capitulo, pero pasará seguro seguro en el siguiente y las que tengan mentes calenturientas, ya lo habrán supuesto xD...ahí lo dejo._

_Siento todas las lagrimas, estados de shock y entristecimientos que he causado con el anterior chap (en realidad no lo siento xD porque me alegra saber que os emociono) pero quizás pronto os llevéis alguna alegria ;)!_

_Por último, como siempre, agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo!!! Os regalo un pumpiker protector a cada una :)! Es invisible, pero como dijo Luna, así nunca estaréis solas :)!_

_Gracias especialmente a las que me dejasteis r&r en el anterior:_

Gata2242, Pixie Tinkerbell, Ann Black, Jane Addams, Harrymaniatica, Adriana, Kibeth, Siara-Love, Evan, Tripeke, Chibi Naruky, Mimi-Malfoy, Brisa2006, Sakura Granger, WpG-Love, Lisky, Earwen Neruda, Lado Oscuro, Becky-Shira, Loretitokinomoto, Paxina, Katelau, Kmiriel, Karinita 1919 (y amigas jaja), Valu(bienvenida, linda!),Zaleja9, Cynthialorehp(bienvenida linda!), Maya, Dayis, Consue, Mione Malfoy, Luzapotter, MoLly Strife, Cande-dhrsmpotter, Yezzie, Ellizabeth, Paola Lissete, Sweetie-silver-black, Bella, Gloridhel, Silviota, Gaby Malfoy, Miss Boop (bienvenida, linda!!), Vega, Dakota Malfoy, Ayskel, Aguus, Veela Black(bienvenida linda!), Jud, Tsu Asakura, Bichito91, CarO!, Chica Malfoy, Alitonks, Eley. Potter, Aleja M, Sakura555, Siamesa mia xD y Lucy Bond (tía, me encantas xD).

**GRACIAS A TODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	38. Para siempre

**o0o. Recomendación musical:**_ Falsa Moral_ - OBK

**Nota**: este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo explícito.

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo XXXVIII: Para siempre (Editado)**

Draco caminó por el pasillo que salía de las mazmorras apartando a empellones al pelotón de alumnos que pululaban por él. Estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor. Había discutido con Zabinni cuando éste vio los desperfectos en la habitación y Pansy había hecho otro patético intento de seducirle. Sólo quería alejarse de ellos y estar solo, solo con su dolor y con su mierda. Pero parecía que últimamente no podía conseguir nada de lo que deseaba porque la chiflada de Lunática Lovegood, se acercaba corriendo hacia él con una expresión de pánico en el rostro. O al menos eso parecía dado lo saltones que eran sus ojos azules.

—¡Malfoy! —le llamó tratando de llegar hasta él entre un pelotón de alumnos de cuarto. El primer pensamiento de Draco fue que cómo se atrevía esa chiflada a hablarle en público pero en cuanto se le ocurrió que podía tener que ver algo con Hermione, su rostro empalideció y sedemudó, y se abrió paso bruscamente hasta la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sujetándola fuertemente por los hombros. Luna le miró fijamente por unos instantes y sus pupilas se agrandaron.

—Es ella —musitó la rubia —Ha salido corriendo del colegio más veloz que un Jobbernoknoll.

—¿A dónde ha ido? —la apremió Draco aumentando la presión sobre los hombros de la Ravenclaw, sin siquiera preguntarse que coño era un Jobbernoknoll.

—No lo sé —respondió —pero fuera hay una gran tormenta.

Draco miró los llamativos ojos de la chica durante un segundo, el segundo que tardó en asimilar sus palabras, y después salió disparado hacia las puertas de Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione no se había alejado ni veinte metros de las puertas de Hogwarts cuando escuchó otro trueno, pero aún así no se detuvo. Así diluviara, no pensaba regresar a Hogwarts de momento. Tal vez nunca. ¿Qué le importaba ya? En ese momento simbolizaba todo aquello que le había partido el corazón, todo aquello que quería dejar atrás a toda la velocidad que le permitieran sus piernas.

Sin previo aviso, una enorme gota de agua cayó sobre su frente y resbaló hasta una de las cejas de la chica y antes de que Hermione pudiera secársela, media docena de ellas, algo más pequeñas, cayeron sobre su rostro, su pelo y sus hombros en cantidades ingentes.

—Genial —masculló. Lo único que le faltaba era que se pusiera a diluviar, y como solía ocurrir en esos casos, cuando algo podía ir a peor, iba a peor. En tres zancadas más ya estaba empapada casi por completo, el agua empezaba a calarse a través de su túnica a su camisa blanca y tenía el cabello completamente húmedo y aplastado contra la cara. Se apartó un mechón del flequillo y se frotó las cejas en las que se había acumulado una pequeña cantidad de agua, pero sus dedos estaban tan mojados que no logró nada. Bufó y usó mentalmente todos los insultos que conocía para maldecir su suerte cuando empezó a sentir la punzada de la falta de aire bajo uno de sus pulmones, clavándose más y más hondo a medida que corría. Además, le dolían los tendones de los gemelos y cada paso le costaba más y más. Así que, resignada, fue reduciendo poco a poco el ritmo hasta quedar parada intentando recuperar la respiración. Se inclinó un poco jadeante para tomar aire con más facilidad, y luego se incorporó de nuevo agradeciendo que la fuerza de la lluvia hubiera disminuido un poco.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y la despejó de los mechones de pelo que se habían pegado a su rostro, mientras inspiraba hondamente. Estaba agotada físicamente, pero su corazón no latía a tanta velocidad sólo por la carrera, sino por todos los acontecimientos de los dos últimos días. Comprendió que no importaba cuan rápido o lejos corriera, porque por mucho que se alejara de Draco o de sus amigos, no podía alejarse del dolor que le habían causado.

—¡Hermione! —gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hermione dio un respingo como si le hubieran dado un latigazo en la espalda, o mejor, en el corazón, y se quedó paralizada. No podía ser Draco. No quería verle, no quería verle más después de todo lo sucedido porque quería odiarle y sabía que si miraba sus ojos azul iceberg, sólo lograría quererle aún más.

—¡Hermione! —repitió la voz sonando más cercana. Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza y un par de lágrimas se escurrieron entre sus párpados cerrados y se mezclaron con la lluvia sobre sus mejillas. ¿Se podía dejar de existir si se deseaba con la suficiente fuerza? No, se dijo, había comprobado que desear algo de todo corazón no servía para nada. Sólo para sufrir. Igual que enamorarse.

—Hermione —esta vez, la voz de Draco sonó casi en su nuca, amortiguada por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos. La chica abrió los ojos bruscamente, y despacio, se volvió hacia él, evitando cuidadosamente el mirarle a los ojos. El hueco entre sus clavículas que dejaba ver su camisa entreabierta no era muy buena opción, pero era mejor que ver su mirada de hielo.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —masculló Draco sujetándola por una muñeca —Volvamos a Hogwarts —y tiró de ella en el mismo instante en que un trueno resonó no muy lejos de ellos. No obstante, Hermione no se movió, y mirándole ya a los ojos, liberó su muñeca de un brusco tirón.

—No —dijo secamente y alzó el rostro hacia Draco con desafío, logrando enloquecerlo de frustración.

—¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña? —le espetó Draco rudamente —Te estás empapando y no pienso permitir que vuelvas a enfermar.

Hermione soltó una mezcla entre un bufido y una risotada despectiva.

—Me trae sin cuidado lo que piensas o no permitirme, Malfoy —replicó ásperamente —Te recuerdo que ya no tienes derecho a opinar sobre nada de mí o de mi vida ya que tú me sacaste de la tuya.

Draco se apartó el flequillo pegado a su frente con impaciencia y la miró casi con súplica.

—Hermione, sabes que lo hice por ti —dijo agarrándola por los hombros desesperadamente, como si necesitara con todas sus fuerzas que ella le creyera —porque es lo mejor...

Hermione se apartó de sus manos como si le quemaran y le miró secamente, aunque Draco pudo ver sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Lo mejor para mí o lo mejor para ti? —preguntó con voz cargada de frialdad pero Draco podía casi sentir el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no derrumbarse, por no rendirse y dejar que todo pudiera con ella. Él conocía muy bien esa sensación, y la impotencia le llenó de rabia por lo injusto de la situación. El tampoco había deseado eso.

—¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? —masculló acercando tanto su cara a la de ella que casi se tocaron sus narices — ¿Crees que yo lo estoy pasando bien?

La chica tuvo que pestañear un par de veces para asimilar lo que Draco acaba de decirle, o más bien, _gritarle_. Él la había dejado y ahora se hacía la victima. Eso era demasiado, era lo _último_.

—¡Por lo menos tú has podido elegir! ¡Tú solo has decidido por los dos, creyéndote con derecho a elegir lo que es mejor para mí sin importar lo que yo piense o sienta! ¡Has decidido que estaré mejor sin ti aunque sea la mentira más que grande que existe y yo no puedo decir nada al respecto! —le gritó a pleno pulmón, y no sólo para hacerse oír a pesar de la lluvia —¿Es que así te sientes mejor persona? ¿Te sientes una especie de héroe atormentado o algo por el estilo? ¿Sientes que estás pagando tu penitencia por ser "_el chico malo_"? —se burló.

—¡No se trata de eso! —aulló él —Potter y Weasley...

—Harry y Ron pueden irse a la mierda. Y tú también. Estoy _harta_ de todos vosotros. Sobre todo de ti y de tu empeño en que me crea que te importo algo.

—Hermione... —comenzó él casi rogando.

—Por cierto —le interrumpió Hermione llevándose las manos a la nuca y desabrochando la cadena de plata en la que hasta entonces había llevado el anillo de los Malfoy y sacándoselo —Toma tu anillo —dijo arrojándolo a los pies del chico —así podrás regalárselo a la próxima.

Y dicho esto, miró de arriba abajo al Slytherin con rechazo y se dio media vuelta para alejarse caminando bajo la lluvia. Draco la vio alejarse a pesar del flequillo chorreante que le caía sobre los ojos, y observándola caminar bajo el peso de la lluvia pero sin achantarse, sin bajar la cabeza, comprendió que la quería. _Que la amaba_.

Y entendió también que no podía dejarla escapar, que no permitiría que saliera de su vida pesara a quien pesara. A la mierda con todo.

Se agachó un instante para recoger el anillo, y metiéndoselo en un bolsillo de la túnica, salió corriendo tras ella. Cuando la alcanzó, la sujetó por un brazo y la giró violentamente hacia él de modo que Hermione impactó contra su cuerpo. Como Draco había supuesto, ella trató de alejarse inmediatamente, pero él la envolvió con sus brazos y la apretó contra él, inmovilizándola.

—¡Malditea sea! —masculló, molesto por los forcejeos de la chica —No finjo que me importes. ¡Te quiero, joder!

Hermione se quedó quieta tan rápidamente como si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totallus y muy despacio, alzó los ojos hacia Draco, como si temiera lo que se encontraría al mirarle. Sus ojos, ocultos parcialmente por algún mechón platino completamente empapado la miraban con una intensidad tal, con un sentimiento tan fuerte que ya no parecían azules como el hielo, sino azules como el cielo. Solamente, azules.

Draco había esperado que ella intentara huir, le abofeteara o le besara, pero no que le echara los brazos al cuello y rompiera a llorar contra su hombro. Se sintió estúpido durante unos instantes por no saber que hacer, pero finalmente, la abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Dos figuras entrelazadas bajo la lluvia, eso eran.

Un trueno sonó aún más cerca y Hermione sobresaltó un poco. Se apartó suavemente de Draco y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción, mientras con una mano, le despejaba los ojos del flequillo mojado. Draco cerró los ojos bajo la caricia de la chica y sonrió cuando ella se puso de puntillas para llegar hasta sus labios y besarle dulcemente.

Dulce, profundo, tierno, lleno de sentimiento, así fue el beso. La caricia de sus lenguas, la manera en que sus cuerpos encajaban, era algo tan natural, tan perfecto, que no necesitaban ninguna palabra. Solo sentirse, tocarse. Y sólo cuando la chica se separó de él, Draco sintió la lluvia cayendo sobre él y calándose a través de la ropa, sólo entonces escuchó los rugidos de la tormenta, sólo entonces recordó donde estaba y quién era. Pero nada de eso le importó.

Hermione sonrió con una felicidad que él nunca antes había visto en su sonrisa, y después sin previo aviso, se escabulló entre los brazos del Slytherin y echó a correr con una risa fresca y traviesa. Sin pensarlo un segundo, Draco salió tras ella y la alcanzó en unos pocos metros para volver a besarla. Hermione trató de apartarse sin demasiada intención en un par de ocasiones, pero finalmente, riendo ahogadamente en la boca de él, le echó las manos al cuello y respondió a la caricia de una manera tan sensual que Draco pensó que la lluvia se evaporaría al caer sobre su piel. Y cuando la chica se apartó de nuevo, profirió un ronco gemido de protesta e intentó volver a besarla.

—Draco —musitó ella tratando de esquivar la boca del chico con una sonrisa en los labios —El sauce.

—¿Qué? —pregunto él sin comprender. Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente y le tomó la mano.

—Espera y verás.

Draco no preguntó nada más mientras ella le guiaba hasta el punto solitario de los terrenos de Hogwarts en que se hallaba el gran Sauce Boxeador, aunque no entendiera nada. Tampoco hizo ningún comentario cuando ella escurrió su mano húmeda entre los dedos de él y se adelantó un paso mirando al suelo. El sauce, que tenía las ramas caídas como si hubiera desistido en su intento de pelear con la lluvia, se agitó suavemente en una velada amenaza, pero Hermione le ignoró y se acercó aún más.

—Hermione —murmuró Draco con preocupación acercándose un poco a ella, mas la chica no le hizo caso y se agachó para coger una rama fina y alargada de suelo. Hermione se aproximó un poco más al tronco del Sauce, con la rama sujetada como si fuera una varita con la que apuntaba al árbol, y de hecho, su intención parecía ser la de tocarlo.

—Hermi... —el nombre se atragantó en la boca del chico cuando vio como una de las enormes ramas del Sauce se elevaba en el aire y descendía velozmente rumbo a Hermione. Ni siquiera lo pensó o pestañeó, simplemente se arrojó sobre la chica derribándola en el mismo instante en que la rama del Sauce la iba a golpear, de modo que ésta pasó casi rozándoles con un silbido de viento.

De pronto se hizo una extraña calma, el sauce se quedó paralizado e incluso la lluvia pareció cesar de caer, y Draco estrujó a Hermione bajo él como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaba viva. Después se incorporó un poco de ella mirando de reojo al árbol repentinamente paralizado y luego fijó sus ojos furibundos en la chica.

—¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa? —le gritó incorporándose y sacudiéndose la túnica manchada de hierba con rabia. Quería parecer enfadado pero en realidad estaba temblando del miedo que había pasado por ella —¿Es que te has vuelto loca? —insistió—¡Podría haberte matado!

Hermione se levantó lentamente sin dejar de sonreír y le besó prometedoramente en los labios durante unos segundos, lo justo para que él empezara a responder, entonces se separó.

—Merece la pena —murmuró sobre los labios del chico.

—¿Pero qué coño...

Al ver que Hermione le tomaba la mano y le guiaba hasta el árbol, Draco decidió desistir en sus preguntas y dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera. Sabía que de cualquier modo lo iba a hacer...

Pero lo que no se esperaba era encontrar una especie de puerta entreabierta en la corteza del Sauce Boxeador, una puerta que Hermione abrió y atravesó, y una vez dentro, dio un tirón de Draco para que él la siguiera. Draco se había quedado tan parado y el tirón de Hermione fue tan fuerte que se fue contra ella y los dos cayeron al suelo sordamente. El chico intentó levantarse rápidamente y cerciorarse de que no le había hecho daño, pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió como si sus cuerpos resbalaran cuesta abajo por una especie de tobogán. Hermione gritaba y reía como si encontrara la situación muy divertida, pero Draco no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y cuando vio que el final del "tobogán" estaba un metro por encima del suelo, sujetó a la chica por los hombros y haciendo impulso con todo su cuerpo, se giró de manera que ella quedó encima de él. Y justo entonces cayeron al suelo, con un ruido sordo y una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor.

Para cuando el polvo se disipó, Draco no estaba de muy buen humor. Estaba empapado, sucio por toda la mierda que había en el "tobogán" y se había dado un gran golpe en la espalda, aunque al menos Hermione parecía ilesa. Estaba estirada sobre él y sonreía como un gato que había atrapado a un ratón.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Draco algo irritado aún. Ella sonrió aún más al escuchar su tono, le despejó la frente del flequillo húmedo y sobre sus labios susurró:

—Que te quiero —y cuando ella rozó sus labios invitadoramente, Draco olvidó todo su mal humor y le puso una mano en la nuca para profundizar el beso.

—Hermione —susurró al cabo, cuando se separaron —¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó mientras le apartaba algunos mechones mojados y enredados de pelo castaño, y se los recogía tras su pequeña oreja.

—No quiero volver a Hogwarts —dijo ella y su sonrisa se apagó —No quiero que volvamos a ser Granger y Malfoy todavía —continuó con desesperación y el ceño arrugado en un gesto de angustia.

—Shhh —susurró Draco acariciándole el ceño hasta que ella lo relajó —Nos quedaremos aquí.

Ella sonrió de nuevo y Draco pensó que diría lo que fuera por verla sonreír siempre así. Hermione acercó su rostro a él y acarició con su frente la de él, con su mejilla el pómulo del chico, con sus labios lo suyos. Draco entreabrió los labios para acogerla, pero ella sonrió sobre su boca de modo que su aliento se coló en la del chico y después se incorporó y se puso en pie.

Draco soltó un bufido de frustración mientras la imitaba y se acercó a ella para besarla, pero lo que había en su mirada le detuvo. Le miraba de una forma diferente..._sensual_.

—¿Sabes? —susurró ella a media voz —Nunca te había visto tan desaliñado...y lo encuentro muy...sexy.

A Draco le importó una mierda tener el pelo empapado, revuelto y lleno de polvo, igual que su túnica, igual que el dolor de espalda o el no tener ni idea de dónde coño estaban. Ella había dicho que era sexy. Diablos, con una sola palabra había logrado desatar a su bestia interior y avanzó hacia ella con la ansiedad de un depredador.

Ella le miraba con anhelo, no obstante le detuvo cuando él estuvo demasiado cerca y antes de que él pudiera quejarse murmuró atropelladamente:

—Aquí no.

Y dicho esto, le agarró de la mano con ansiedad y tiró de él hacía el fondo del lugar en donde estaban. Reprimiendo un taco, Draco la siguió y se fijo por primera vez en donde habían ido a parar. Parecía una especie de cueva oscura y polvorienta, cuya única entrada visible era esa especie de tobogán, no obstante, Hermione aparentaba saber a donde iba. Caminaron un par de metros y entonces ella se detuvo frente a una parte de pared que para Draco no tenía nada de especial, y abrió una puerta. Esta vez, Draco la siguió obedientemente cuando ella entró, no fuera a repetirse el episodio del tobogán, y se encontró frente a unas empinadas, apretadas, estrechas y mugrosas escaleras que Hermione empezó a subir. Él la siguió en silencio reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle a dónde iban y qué era todo eso. La siguió escaleras arriba, por un pasillo y finalmente hasta otra puerta, ésta de madera y por su aspecto, a punto de caerse a pedazos.

Hermione la empujó con la punta de su dedo y ésta se abrió soltando un chirrido, y por encima de su hombro, Draco pudo ver la estancia. Parecía la habitación de una casa abandonada tiempo atrás, las paredes de piedra eran grises y estaban llenas de humedades, las ventanas estaban cegadas poco diestramente con tablones de madera y sus cristales se encontraban rotos. Junto a ellas colgaban un par de cortinas blancas y harapientas. El suelo era de madera y estaba cubierto de polvo, pelusas y bastante suciedad y en toda la instancia solamente había dos muebles: un piano y una cama.

El piano tenía la tapa levantada y cubierta de polvo y le faltaban algunas teclas, pero Draco no le prestó demasiado atención porque Hermione se había acercado a la desvencijada y polvorienta cama, y se había vuelto hacía él mirándole intensamente a los ojos.

Estaba empapada como él, con el pelo enredado y sucio cayendo a ambos lados de su cara, la túnica chorreando y llena de polvo y las mejillas sonrojadas y sin embargo, Draco nunca la había encontrado tan irresistible. Tragó saliva en grueso cuando vio que se llevaba las manos al cuello de su túnica para desabrocharla.

Un botón. Draco se quedó anclado al suelo y pensó que nada en el mundo podría hacer que se fuera de allí.

Otro botón. Una sensación cosquilleó en el interior del pecho del chico.

Tercer botón. Contuvo la respiración, no pestañeó y perdió toda capacidad de movimiento, pero era feliz, muy feliz.

Cuarto botón. Vale, ella lo había hechizado. No era normal que sintiera que su corazón le iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

Quinto y último botón. Ya se había vuelto loco y cuando ella se retiró la túnica y la dejó caer al suelo, no pudo contenerse más.

Como una pantera al acecho se acercó a ella con tanto ímpetu que Hermione retrocedió un poco de manera inconsciente y enrojeció más. Draco sintió como se expandía por su interior una lava ardiente que con sus lenguas de fuego lamió cada pedacito de su piel mientras la miraba. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su corazón comenzó a bombear a toda velocidad. No obstante, se prometió que sería cuidadoso con ella y que haría que jamás pudiera olvidar ese momento.

Le acarició suavemente una mejilla, explorándola como si no se creyera que ella estuviera ahí y la miró fijamente hasta que ella enrojeció aún más, frente incluida. Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa de lado algo vanidosa, muy satisfecho por el poder que tenía en ella mientras deslizaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica en un lento y sensual recorrido hasta sus caderas, entonces la atrajo hacia él bruscamente y selló la boca entreabierta en un gesto de exclamación de la chica con la suya.

Hundió su lengua en la cálida y anhelante boca de la chica y la estrechó con fuerza. Ella gimió y se aferró a él cerrando los ojos y sintiendo extenderse por su cuerpo el efecto de la cercanía del de él. Bastaba que él la tocara para que dejara de ser la eficiente, racional y lógica Hermione Granger para convertirse en fuego, puro fuego. Y Draco estaba sintiendo los efectos de ese fuego, deslizarse por su pecho en forma de suaves y delicadas manos desabrochando los botones de su túnica con torturadora lentitud.

Después, deslizó sus manos desde el cuello de Draco hacia los hombros y bajó por sus brazos, llevándose con sus suaves manos la túnica de Draco que cayó en un montón pesado y húmedo sobre el suelo polvoriento. Luego Hermione aflojó su corbata y tiró de ella de modo que la seda suave y húmeda se deslizó por la nuca y el cuello de Draco provocándole un escalofrío mientras los dedos de la chica se peleaban temblorosamente con lo botones de su camisa blanca. Draco tuvo el impulso de apartarle las manos y arrancarse él mismo la camisa, pero se contuvo pues la lentitud con que ella le desnudaba era a la vez una tortura muy placentera y excitante.

Al fin abrió su camisa y se la bajó por los brazos hasta que quedó enrollada en los antebrazos del chico. Draco hizo ademán de liberarse de ella impacientemente pero se quedó muy quieto cuando Hermione deslizó una mano sobre su pecho desnudo y húmedo y la detuvo sobre su corazón. Draco sintió como su estomago se contraía y estremecía y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que ella podía escuchar cada latido, y por el brillo que vio en sus ojos supo que sí.

Descendió hasta su rostro y cubrió su boca con la de ella en un beso dulce y profundo. Se liberó rápidamente de su camisa y rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos. Deslizó una de sus manos por la curva de su espalda y más allá, y en un brusco movimiento, le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por la espalda y la alzó en brazos arrancándole un gritito de sorpresa.

—¡Draco! ¿qué... —murmuró, pero se silenció formando un "oh" con los labios cuando vio que él la llevaba hacia la desvencijada cama. Enrojeció profundamente y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él hasta que él la depositó como si fuera una princesa sobre el viejo colchón. Hermione se recostó sintiéndose muy tímida y nerviosa y rehuyendo sus ojos, sabía lo que vendría a continuación y lo deseaba pero tenía miedo de decepcionarle.

Draco se colocó en el colchón junto a ella y le puso una mano en la barbilla para girarla hacia él. Hermione le miró a los ojos tímidamente pero el brillo de sus ojos de hielo fundido la tranquilizó y sólo entonces él la besó entregadamente. Se ocupó de hacerla olvidar todas sus dudas, miedos o nerviosismo a fuerza de besos. Acarició todo el interior de su boca con la punta de su lengua, le mordió los labios y lamió el interior de ellos, hasta que Hermione se sintió tan enloquecida de amor que olvidó todo lo demás.

Su mente habitualmente tan perspicaz había dejado de funcionar y sus sentidos parecían haberse vuelto hipersensibles. Podía olerle, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, escuchar el sonido de sus labios acariciándose, y de fondo, el ruido incesante de la lluvia cayendo. Y también era mucho más consciente de su propio cuerpo, sentía que cada parte de ella ardía, y tenía una sensación cálida y casi liquida en lo más hondo de su vientre. Quería y empezaba a anhelar algo de lo que no conocía el nombre, pero aún así se sentía en una especie de limbo de felicidad y placer.

Por eso cuando sintió los dedos de Draco descender sobre uno de sus pechos hasta los botones de su camisa blanca, respiró hondo e inconscientemente se apretó contra su mano. Draco sonrió de una manera muy sexy sobre los labios de Hermione, se apartó un poco y desabrochó el primer botón. Entonces volvió a besarla, breve pero intensamente y cuando Hermione iba a echarle las manos al cuello, él se apartó de nuevo y dedicó su atención al siguiente botón. Volvió a besarla un instante y a retirarse para soltar un botón más y Hermione tuvo que morderse los labios para no quejarse. La estaba volviendo loca, completamente loca.

Le puso las manos en los hombros, y hundió sus dedos en ellos cuando él volvió a besarla y se intentó apartar de nuevo para acabar con él último botón, pero ella le retuvo contra su boca y Draco terminó el trabajo besándola. Después se deslizó por su boca hasta su mentón y cuando Hermione hundió la cabeza en el colchón soltando un suspiro, él le mordió la barbilla juguetonamente.

Hermione sintió una especie de rayo de deseo apostándose en su vientre y sus ansias por ese algo indefinible crecieron más y más, así que clavó sus cortas uñas en los hombros de Draco. El sonrió y siguió bajando por su cuello que ella le ofrecía libremente, después lamió el hueco entre sus clavículas y abrió la camisa dejando a la luz un fino sujetador de algodón blanco. Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua y quedarse completamente quieto y rígido para no perder el control ante tal visión. Cuando sintió que ya era un poco dueño de sí mismo, la sujetó por la nuca, la alzó suavemente y la besó mientras le quitaba el resto de la camisa y sus manos diestras se deslizaban hacía el enganche de su sostén. Hermione se sintió enrojecer al más puro estilo Weasley cuando el broche quedó suelto y él deslizó delicadamente los tirantes de algodón por la curva de sus hombros y luego por sus brazos. Los abrió un poco para facilitarle a Draco retirarle por completo la prenda y en cuanto estuvo libre de ella, se pegó a él avergonzada. Y entonces sintió la piel de sus senos rozarse directamente con la de su pecho firme y desnudo, y la sensación fue tan sensual que la dejó sin aliento y sintió cómo esa parte en concreto de su cuerpo se endurecía. El estremecimiento que recorrió a Draco fue casi sonoro, le puso las manos en la cintura, la estrechó aún más contra él con un gemido ronco y la recostó suavemente sobre el colchón desastrado.

Después dejó de besarla en la boca, se incorporó un poco y la contempló, la contempló con tanto deseo en los ojos que Hermione tuvo el impulso reflejo de taparse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Shhh... —murmuró y después descendió hasta el cuello de ella para morder el punto en el que se unía con su hombro. Hermione gimió y las manos de Draco temblaron violentamente en su cintura. Bajó de la curva de su cuello por sobre las clavículas rozando la piel con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes y produciéndole a Hermione la sensación de tener una agradable y a la vez insoportable fiebre. Draco bajó hasta el lugar que tantas veces había deseado acariciar con las manos, con la boca, con la lengua y eso hizo. Primero con un pecho, arrancando una exclamación ahogada de Hermione que en un primer instante se removió no sabiendo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero un par de segundos después, arqueó la espalda hacia él y le puso las manos temblorosas pero firmes en la nuca. Draco sonrió sobre la cúspide de su pecho y procedió a atender el otro, cubriendo el abandonado con su mano.

Hermione comenzó a transpirar y a respirar profundamente, inflando y vaciando el pecho entre los labios de Draco mientras apretaba las piernas, estremecida.

—Draco... —murmuró con voz suplicante aunque no sabía muy bien qué era lo que estaba pidiendo. Al parecer él sí, porque se incorporó, la miró, sonrió de una manera muy sensual y presuntuosa y dijo:

—Pronto.

Y después bajó de nuevo sus labios al cuerpo de Hermione, lamió la curva que había bajo sus senos después descendió por su vientre, contrayéndolo y estremeciéndolo al paso de su lengua y sus labios, hasta que finalmente se detuvo al pie de los botones de sus vaqueros. Draco se apartó entonces y observó las piernas largas y delgadas de la chica enfundadas en unos apretados vaqueros muggles.

—Hay que reconocer que los muggles tienen algunos buenos inventos —murmuró con voz ronca antes de proceder a desabrochar el botón de cobre y a bajar la cremallera. Puso las manos en las caderas de Hermione y comenzó a descenderlos recorriendo los perfiles de éstas y de sus muslos bajando el ajustado pantalón hasta los tobillos de la chica. Le quitó con cariño las botas y los calcetines y después retiró el resto de sus vaqueros hasta que quedó desnuda y colorada, ataviada tan sólo con su prenda más íntima. Entonces Draco la miró y contempló, se deleitó con su cuerpo desde sus estrechos tobillos, subiendo por sus piernas, su vientre plano, la curva de sus senos, el cuello, su rostro. Sus labios.

—Draco —le reclamó Hermione completamente sonrojada por su intenso escrutinio. Draco sonrió de nuevo y se extendió sobre ella, con cuidado de apoyar su peso sobre los codos para no aplastarla y la besó intensamente, reavivando en ella, multiplicando su excitación.

Draco quería ir despacio, ser cuidadoso y considerado, pero ese cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo él y esos labios y esa lengua, acariciando los suyos, ponían a prueba todo su autocontrol y disciplina, hasta reducirlo prácticamente a un saco de hormonas. No podría aguantar mucho más y lo sabía así que se apartó de sus labios bruscamente, inspiró una gran bocanada de aire y se incorporó quedando sentado con las piernas colgando a un lado de la cama. Rápidamente, y con los dedos temblorosos de la excitación, se desabrochó sus pantalones negros, se quitó las botas lanzándolas lejos, y luego todo el resto de su ropa hasta que se quedó desnudo. Lo hizo con tanta rapidez que Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse antes de que él volviera a girarse hacia ella y la besara apasionadamente. Y toda vergüenza, rastro de dudas o nervios desaparecieron de Hermione, como letras grabadas en la arena que borra una ola. Estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, lo deseaba y le quería. No necesitaba nada más, por eso cuando él le despejó de su última prenda y se colocó sobre ella, Hermione sólo le rodeó con sus brazos y ciñó sus manos a sus omoplatos.

Draco le separó más los muslos con una mano y la miró seriamente. Abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione le interrumpió.

—Sí.

Draco esbozó una de sus muecas sonrisas con tensión, la besó en los labios y después se adentró en ella. Se detuvo al sentir la barrera de su cuerpo y Hermione se aferró con más fuerza a sus omoplatos mordiéndose los labios fuertemente. Draco casi masculló un taco sintiéndose culpable por el daño que sabía que estaba haciéndole, apretó los ojos y dio el empujón definitivo que le permitió hundirse en ella. Hermione gimió levemente y después se quedó muy quieta, con los brazos laxos alrededor de él. Draco la miró a los ojos con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —susurró ella.

Draco no se destensó, respiró hondo y añadió:

—¿Quieres que pare?

—Como pares ahora te juro que lanzaré un avada kedavra, Draco Malfoy— le amenazó ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Draco sonrió también y se sorprendió de lo paralizado y asustado que se había quedado cuando la escuchó gemir de dolor, y suavemente, se retiró un poco y volvió a entrar dentro de ella. Hermione no se quejó y volvió a ceñirse a su espalda con fuerza, y a medida que él la iba embistiendo rítmicamente, ella comenzó a moverse suavemente, alzando las caderas al encuentro de las del Slytherin. Draco nunca había creído que existiera la felicidad plena, pero algo en su interior, una tensión reprimida, un placer inmenso apunto de desatarse, le hizo saber que sí.

Para Hermione el dolor había cesado y cada vez que él entraba en ella con suavidad y cuidado, ella se estremecía y aferraba más a él, sintiéndose desbordada por todo el amor y placer que sentía. Su cuerpo estaba conociendo sensaciones nuevas sobre las que ella no había leído y que no podía nombrar, y una especie de energía, de sensación de anticipación extraña se estaba reuniendo en el punto de su cuerpo que estaba en más íntimo contacto con el de él.

Y entonces pasó, y fue algo tan maravilloso, tan pleno y tan perfecto, que Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

—Draco —gimió hundiéndole las uñas en los omoplatos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y temblaba bajo el de él. Y sólo cuando Draco sintió que ella disminuía la presión con la que hundía las uñas en su espalda, se permitió liberarse en su interior con un gemido ronco, y sin poder evitarlo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella, enterrando el rostro sudoroso en el cuello de Hermione.

Sí. Aquello era felicidad absoluta, y de no ser así, esa felicidad no existía, pensó mientras la estrechaba con fuerza, con agradecimiento, con ansiedad. Era suya, al fin lo era. Para siempre.

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Que tal? xD Tengo la ligera impresión de que bien xD o eso espero...Bueno, bueno, bueno...al final ha pasado xD (¿se me nota que estoy emocionada yo sola?) Creo que voy a montar otro club llamado "Quiero ser como Hermione" xD pero bueno, vayamos por partes. Primero Lunita, en su línea, ha sido un amor y ha ido a buscar a Draco para avisarle de que Hermione se había marchado como una loca, con la consecuencia de que Draco ha perdido el culo xD para ir detrás de ella. Luego han discutido y ella le ha dado cera a él también xD y le ha arrojado su anillo a la cara...pero parece que es lo que él chico necesitaba para espabilar porque al fin ha reconocido que la quiere!_ _(milagro, cantemos el aleluyaaaaa) y después...jajaja (risa pervertida) Hermione se lo ha llevado a la Casa de los Gritos (chica lista xD) que por cierto, creo que no puse que era la casa de los Gritos pero espero que lo hayais deducido. Draco no sabe donde están pero notese que no le ha importado mucho porque bueno, no han ido allí a jugar al parchis precisamente xD Me ha costado lo mío escribir este capitulo porque quería que fuera perfecto, eso no se puede conseguir pero al menos que quede lo mejor posible! ¿Qué pasará ahora?_

_ Me gustaria saber que pensáis de la última escena porque para mi es muy importante y espero no haber pervertido a nadie xD jajaja_

_Ah! Una cosita más y ya os dejo de dar la tabarra. Es el tema de la protección xD a ver, como están en el mundo mágico, supongo que tendrán remedios mágicos para que sus "actos amorosos" no tengan consecuencias, pero para las simple muggles como nosotras ya sabes "pontelo, ponselo" ¿eh? jajaja_

_Bueno, dejo de hacer de asesora sexual y me voy a dedicar a fingir que soy universitaria haciendo un trabajo xD_

_Muchisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisissssssisisisiisisiiiiiiiiiisisisisisisiisisismas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, vuestros ánimos y vuestra comprensión a todas las que me seguís._

**GRACIAS LINDAS!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	39. Promesas

**Capitulo IXL: Promesas (Editado)**

Draco alzó el rostro de cuello de Hermione y contempló su rostro. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios y una expresión tan serena y plena que Draco deseó que el tiempo se parara allí y así para siempre. Pero debía volver a la realidad y en la realidad muy probablemente la estaría aplastando. Se apoyó en las palmas de sus manos e hizo ademán de moverse, pero Hermione se aferró a él con fuerza, inmovilizándole.

—N o—se quejó, aferrándose a él con más fuerza.

—Te debo estar aplastando —dijo él sin demasiado empeño pues no había nada que le apeteciera más que quedarse sobre su cuerpo caliente y suave.

—Me gusta que lo hagas —sonrió ella sin abrir los ojos, y Draco no pudo resistir el impulso de besar su sonrisa dulcemente. Cuando se separó de sus labios, acarició suavemente la nariz de la chica con la de él y susurró:

—¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien —sonrió ella y abrió los ojos sólo lo justo para mirarle a través de sus pestañas —¿Y tú?

—Demasiado —aseguró él con una expresión tan elocuente que Hermione se echó a reír.

Draco se estremeció al escuchar su risa y sentir su pecho agitándose bajo el de él. Lo que sentía era algo más que atracción, que encaprichamiento. Era algo más grande. No sabía qué, pero querer, se quedaba corto. Se había sentido satisfecho antes, contento, incluso puede que feliz pero ahora había comprendido que sólo había sido de manera superficial y también que estaba totalmente enamorado, y eso le asustaba, le asustaba mucho porque sentía que sí algún día Hermione se separaba de él, si ella le dejaba, se hundiría y nada tendría sentido. Se había colado por la única grieta en su armadura, una grieta que él no había creído tener, y en lugar de agrandarla más, se había metido dentro de él, llenando cada rincón. Convirtiéndose en todo.

Y pensar eso para un Malfoy era aterrador.

Como no quería estropear ese momento tan especial con pensamientos lúgubres, miró alrededor prestándole por primera vez atención al lugar en el que se encontraba. Y cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, y la verdad, no le importaba demasiado.

—Hermione.

—¿Hmm? —murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos para hacerle saber que le escuchaba.

—¿Dónde coño estamos?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, le miró con expresión traviesa y rompió a reír.

—En la Casa de los Gritos, Draco —respondió.

Draco frunció el ceño y la miró preguntándose si ella se estaba riendo de él.

—¿La Casa de los Gritos? Creía que no había forma de entrar en ella.

—La única entrada que existe es el Sauce Boxeador —explicó Hermione reacomodándose bajo el cuerpo de la serpiente.

Draco guardó silencio durante unos instantes y después sonrió lenta y pícaramente.

—Así que la Casa de los Gritos —murmuró mientras inclinaba la cabeza sobre el cuello de la chica y lo rozaba con los labios —Pues por la manera en que has gritado, creo que los pobres habitantes de Hogsmeade pensarán que el fantasma de la casa ha vuelto.

Hermione enrojeció profundamente, le miró con el ceño fruncido y le golpeó en un hombro con suavidad, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Si es así, será sólo por tu culpa, Draco Malfoy.

Draco elevó el rostro del cuello de la chica y la miró con una sonrisa sexy y vanidosa.

—Lo sé —dijo.

La chica le miró duramente unos instantes y después rió suavemente. Draco tuvo el perturbador pensamiento de que le gustaría escucharla sonreír _siempre_. Desde el instante en que tuvo esa revelación, debió de quedarse mirando a Hermione muy fijamente, porque la chica le observaba sonrojada. Pronto apartó la vista con una sonrisa tímida en los labios y de pronto lanzó un gritito. Había visto su reloj de muñeca (vestigio muggle) comprobando que era tarde, muy tarde.

—Oh, Merlín —murmuró removiendo debajo de Draco con nerviosismo —Es tardísimo... si nos damos prisa podremos llegar a Pociones.

Y trató de apartar a Draco para probablemente vestirse a toda velocidad, pero él chico no se movió de encima de ella.

—Que le den a Slughorn —masculló el chico besando la barbilla de la joven. Hermione paró de removerse bajo el cuerpo del Slytherin y relajó los brazos como si de pronto se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

—Draco... —rogó —Ya he perdido dos horas de Aritmancia y tú de Transformaciones, no podemos faltar a Pociones. Además, será sospechoso que faltemos los dos, pueden pensar que...

—Al diablo con todos —dijo él mordiendo una de las comisuras de la boca de la Gryffindor.

—Draco —imploró ella con la voz, pero sin tratar en ningún momento de apartarse de los labios del chico. Cuando Draco le mordisqueó el labio inferior y tiró de él juguetonamente, desistió de convencerle —Está bien —murmuró con dificultad contra los labios del chico —Pero iremos a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Draco asintió con una sonrisa que hacía presagiar que tampoco le permitiría escapar entonces y la besó en la boca.

* * *

—Luna.

Luna se detuvo y se volvió hacia Harry y Ron, que caminaban por el pasillo hacia ella. Ben iba tras ellos, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Si? —dijo la muchacha mirando a Harry tras pestañear varias veces.

—¿Has visto a Hermione? —preguntó él con nerviosismo —No ha venido a Pociones y...

—Tampoco a Aritmancia —terció Ben que se había acercado al grupo. Ron le miró de reojo y chascó la lengua.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está? —preguntó Harry mirando fijamente a Luna con aire angustiado.

—A veces Hermione es como un Jobberknoll que necesita desplegar sus alas y volar. Y ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando un Jobberknoll grita —explicó Luna con aire de haberles hecho una gran revelación. Después, se recolocó la correa de su mochila decorada con Plympis y se marchó dejando a los tres chicos parados en medio del pasillo.

—¿Eso significa que la ha visto o que no? —preguntó Ron mirando a Luna alejarse como si fuera un complejo rompecabezas.

—Significa que sí la ha visto, Weasley —explicó Ben mirando también a Luna pero con una expresión muy diferente —y creo que ha querido decir que Hermione se encontraba mal y quería estar sola.

—¿Todo eso ha dicho? —preguntó Ron boquiabierto. Ben le miró unos instantes, se encogió de hombros y después se marchó detrás de la Ravenclaw.

—¿Tú has entendido algo?—inquirió el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia Harry con aire confundido.

* * *

—Draco... —musitó Hermione apartándole de su boca —De verdad, es muy tarde...y dijimos que no íbamos a faltar a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

—Yo no prometí nada —dijo él chico deslizando su mano por la cintura de la chica con sensualidad.

—Draco... —insistió ella estremeciéndose bajo el contacto de la mano de la serpiente por su abdomen.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir? —preguntó él mordiendo delicadamente uno de los hombros de Hermione. Ella sabía que la estaba chantajeando y extorsionando, pero no podía apartarse de él.

—No quiero, pero debemos hacerlo —logró decir sintiendo que su piel ardía donde él la tocara. Cuando Draco besó el hueco que había entre sus clavículas, Hermione supo que si no se apartaba entonces, nunca saldrían de la Casa de los Gritos, así que recurriendo a su yo racional y responsable con todas sus fuerzas, apartó los labios del chico de su cuerpo y le miró a los ojos con seriedad.

—Draco, hablo en serio —dijo en el tono más severo del que fue capaz. Draco la observó durante unos instantes y al final torció los labios en un mohín, retirándose de ella. Con desgana, se incorporó y sentó en la cama y echó un vistazo a la mugrosa habitación por la que estaban desperdigadas sus ropas. Vio su capa hecha un montón negro y arrugado entre un montón de polvo y suciedad, y junto a ella brillaba un objeto plateado. Era su anillo de serpiente. _El anillo de Hermione_.

Levantándose, fue hasta su anillo y lo recogió del suelo. Se inclinó y quedó mirándolo por unos instantes, y la piedra verde esmeralda pareció centellear con un nuevo brillo.

Una Hermione muy colorada, aprovechó el momento para recoger todas las prendas que pudo y ponérselas con celeridad, pero mientras se abrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada contemplando la espalda desnuda y atlética de Draco. Toda su piel era muy pálida y su cuerpo era delgado y alargado, con los hombros anchos y la cintura estrecha y las curvas de los músculos de su espalda arrojando sombras sobre ciertas zonas de su piel.

Comprobó, con un considerable incremento de su rubor, que tenía marcas rojas en los omoplatos, allí donde ella le había clavado con escasa suavidad las uñas. En ese instante, Draco se volvió y la encontró a medio vestir, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes, y sintió el urgente deseo de quitarle la ropa con que ella se había cubierto para sentir de nuevo cada parte de su piel contra la suya. Cerró la mano en puño en torno al anillo y avanzó hacia ella, totalmente impúdico a pesar de su completa desnudez, lo que contribuyó a que ella se sonrojara aún más. Se sentó junto a ella con un chirriar del somier, la sujetó por la nuca y atrayéndola hacia él, la besó intensamente durante unos instantes. Cuando se separó de ella, Hermione casi se quejó sonoramente, pero entonces el cogió su mano extendida y depositó algo en su palma.

Era el anillo de plata con dos serpientes entrelazadas en torno a la esmeralda, el anillo de los Malfoy. El anillo que un par de horas atrás ella le había arrojado a la cara a un Malfoy, al mismo que se lo había regalado.

Hermione alzó la vista del anillo y observó a Draco con aire suspicaz.

—¿Esto significa que ya has olvidado esa tontería de que estaría mejor sin ti?

—Significa que no sé si estarás o no mejor sin mí, pero me importa un bledo. Mientras quiera estar contigo, lo estaré —dijo él con un tono intencionadamente petulante y autoritario.

—Oh —bufó Hermione mirándole con indignación —¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

Draco plegó los labios lentamente en una sonrisa muy sexy y deslizando su mano bajo la cintura de la camisa blanca de la chica para atraerla hacia él dijo:

—Los dos sabemos que quieres estar conmigo. Y después de esto...yo diría que más.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada durante unos instantes, después enrojeció aún más y luego se echó a reír comprendiendo que él estaba bromeando. Apretó el anillo en su mano y con la otra le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

—Eres un maldito prepotente y vanidoso, Draco Malfoy —le regañó.

—¿Y? —preguntó él sin inmutarse a la par que se encogía con aire indiferente de hombros —Sé que eso te gusta.

La chica rió brevemente, pero después se puso seria y le miró con gravedad.

—Draco —dijo —quiero que me prometas algo.

—No voy a prometer que iremos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras... —dijo él lacónicamente —así que ni lo intentes.

—Hablo en serio, Draco —replicó ella con seriedad, y Draco la observó en silencio comenzando a preocuparse —Quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez quieres dejarme, serás sincero conmigo y me explicarás por qué. No quiero que me des excusas o mientas porque creas que así será menos doloroso para mí.

Draco la observó grave e intensamente durante unos mágicos segundos, después, asintió en silencio.

Hermione sonrió suavemente, no obstante con un aire triste en la mirada que a Draco le heló la sangre. Sabía que ella estaba recordando cosas dolorosas y temiendo que se diera el caso de que él quisiera dejarla de nuevo. Draco quería borrar esa idea de su mente y que volviera a sonreír, fuera como fuera.

—Te haría prometer lo mismo —dijo arrastrando las palabras de manera habitual —Pero tú nunca querrás dejarme —añadió con tono petulante.

—¿Ah, sí? —replicó Hermione sonriendo suavemente —Te recuerdo que estuve apunto de dejarte una vez, Malfoy.

—Pero eso fue antes de que me secuestraras y me trajeras a la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione le golpeó en el hombro completamente sonrojada, con su aire triste completamente olvidado.

—Siempre tienes respuestas para todo, ¿no? — preguntó con resignación.

Draco sonrió presuntuosamente y antes de besarla, murmuró:

—Lo aprendí de ti, Hermione Granger.

* * *

Media hora después, una figura encogida y sonrojada, corría hacia las Puertas entreabiertas del colegio, tratando de guarecerse de la lluvia. Soltó aire cuando llegó a las escaleras del colegio, trató de arreglarse el rebelde cabello castaño sacudiendo la cabeza con fastidio y se arregló el nudo de la corbata escarlata con franjas doradas antes de entrar al castillo. El hall de Hogwarts estaba atestado de alumnos que salían de sus clases o casas para dirigirse a comer al Gran Comedor, lo cual provocó un rugido en las tripas de Hermione. Tenía un hambre de lobo, aunque suponía que eso era normal.

Se abrió pasó con la P de prefecta bien visible en su pecho entre unos cuantos alumnos de primeros cursos que se apartaron de inmediato y no puedo evitar pensar que nunca antes se había valido de su cargo para obtener ciertos privilegios como acababa de hacer. Influencia de un Malfoy, sin duda, pensó sonriendo interiormente con cierta culpabilidad.

Dio un par pasos más sintiendo que sus labios estaban plegados irremediablemente en una sonrisa radiante que debía darle aire de boba como si le hubieran lanzado unos cuantos encantamientos relajantes, y se sonrojó y sonrió aún más al pensar que Draco se había encargado de relajarla a su manera. Reprimiendo una risita nerviosa y estúpida, alzó la vista y divisó a Luna a lo lejos dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor al lado de Ben.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, Hermione echó a correr hacia ella y se arrojó sobre ella como una herradura en un juego de puntería, con tanto ímpetu que hizo a la rubia tambalearse.

—¿Hermione? —murmuró Luna sorprendida de la repentina efusividad de su amiga. Hermione se separó un poco de ella y le sonrió de manera deslumbrante. Draco le había contado que la chica le había buscado en cuanto ella salió del castillo. Hermione sabía que sino hubiera sido por Luna, probablemente ellos dos siguieran separados, así que se sentía aún más agradecida a la muchacha.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —murmuró abrazándola de nuevo. Después soltó a la aturdida rubia, miró a Ben con cara de confusión y le estampó un beso de en la mejilla antes de alejarse hacia el Gran Comedor sonriendo y corriendo como un dibujo muggle que Ben creía recordar que se llamaba Heidi.

Ben se quedó muy quieto y tenso observando el lugar porque el que la Gryffindor se había marchado, preguntándose la razón de su repentina felicidad. Poco más que una semana atrás, él y Luna se la habían encontrado llorando por haberse peleado con Harry y Ron, y Ben había observado durante todos esos días que entre los tres amigos no parecía haber habido una reconciliación. Hermione ya nunca iba con ellos y en clase se limitaban a ignorarse o a tratarse de una manera tan cordial que parecían auténticos extraños. ¿Se habrían arreglado ya? Pero entonces, ¿por qué antes habían preguntando con ella? ¿La habían visto acaso después de eso? No obstante, de ser así, ¿de dónde venía Hermione?

En su mente se formó una rápida conclusión que Ben no sabía de donde había salido, pero que por alguna extraña razón estaba seguro de que era cierta. Hermione no estaba tan feliz por nada que tuviera que ver con Harry y Ron. Además, no se la veía sólo feliz, sino diferente... Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes, y su sonrisa nunca había sido tan radiante ni enigmática.

Tenía que ser por algo o..._por alguien_. Inmediatamente, Ben pensó en ese chico del que ella le había hablado, ese chico al que no podía olvidar y por el que ella le había dejado. Y Ben comprendió en ese instante, que las frugales esperanzas que había ido reservando al pesar del paso del tiempo, ya no tenían ninguna razón de ser.

Había _otro_, y ese otro también se había fijado en ella. Ben sintió una punzada en el corazón, aunque no le dolió tanto como la última vez que pensó en lo que había sucedido entre ellos y se volvió hacia Luna con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Luna —murmuró —Hermione está con alguien, ¿verdad? —preguntó, a pesar de que en su interior sabía cual era la respuesta.

Luna le miró unos instantes con sus grandes ojos azules y Ben casi pudo ver como un velo translucido los oscurecía.

—No me preguntes eso, por favor —musitó con la cabeza gacha —No a mí —y dicho esto, se alejó corriendo por el mismo lugar por el que se había ido antes Hermione.

Harry, Ron y Ginny observaron como Hermione entraba en el Gran Comedor con aire sereno y radiante. Toda ella parecía irradiar una luz, un aire distinto y misterioso que ninguno de los tres había visto antes en ella, a pesar de estar empapada y tener la túnica llena de polvo, algunas pelusas y barro. Parecía haberse revolcado por los suelos y haber disfrutado de ello.

Les miró unos instantes con desafío y después, les torció la cara y se sentó junto a Neville. Lavender la observó con los ojos muy abiertos y cuchicheó algo con Parvati antes de volverse hacia la castaña y decir:

—Hermione, ¿dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados por ti. ¿Y por qué tienes ese aspecto?

—¿Qué aspecto, Lavender? —preguntó Hermione con una voz peligrosamente suave.

—Bueno.. .—Lavender soltó una risita de superioridad —parece que te hubieras caído en el corral de Hagrid.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa muy dulce ensartando violentamente un pedazo de salchicha con su tenedor.

—Te aseguro que lo he pasado mejor que tú en Transformaciones —replicó Hermione en un tono tan suave pero a la vez acerado que Lavender no supo cómo interpretarlo.

Ron se atragantó con su bocado de cordero y Harry tuvo que darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para que éste pudiera llenar sus pulmones y oxigenar los enrojecidos poros de su cara.

Mientras su hermano tosía, Ginny observó suspicazmente a Hermione y no se le pasó por alto el detalle de que la parte de camisa que dejaba ver su túnica, tenía un botón abrochado con el ojal superior en lugar de en el correspondiente. Y entonces comprendió muchas cosas, y apretó el brazo de Harry disimuladamente para llamar su atención. La expresión que vio en los ojos verdes de Harry le hizo saber que él también se había percatado del pequeño detalle, y de que sería mejor que Ron no lo hiciera.

En silencio, ambos miraron a Hermione charlando animadamente con Neville ajena a su descubrimiento.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno, como dije al principio del chap, siento el retraso! He intentado que el chap sea largo, pero de momento mis musas no me han dado para más hoy xD así que preferí colgar esto a tardar más que me sabe mal teneros esperando! Veamos, este capitulo ha sido tranquilillo, aunque es uno de los que más me gusta por todos los momentos Dr/Hm...por fin él ha caído en la cuenta de que no tenía ni puñetera idea de dónde estaban xD y se ha dignado a preguntar...después Hermione le ha hecho hacer una promesa que puede jugar un papel importante en un futuro...(chum chum xD que puñetera que soy) y él le ha devuelto el anillo. En conclusión, están juntos y felices de la vida de nuevo! Luna como siempre, es la hostia xD y cuando Harry, Ron y Ben le han preguntado por Hermione, él único que ha sacaso algo en claro ha sido este último...¿querrá eso decir algo? Y después se ha dado cuenta de que Hermione está con otro (chico listo que se ha dado cuenta, lo cual dado su habitual apijotamiento no le suele ocurrir xD aunque conste que lo adoro) y le ha preguntado a Luna...y ya veis cómo se ha puesto la pobre... En el próximo chap. habrá más momentos Luna/Ben, prometido :) En cuanto Harry, Ginny y Ron, los dos primeros se han imaginado lo que ha sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos, aunque no creo que se hayan imaginado dónde xD...ahora que ellos dos lo saben ¿que pasará?, ¿quién esta a favor de asfixiar con una almohada a Lavender xD?_

_Eso es todo de momento, sólo agradeceros como siempre todos los r&r del anterior y me alegro de que os haya gustado el lemmon y de no haber pervertido vuestras mentes inocentes...(jajjajaja)._

_Gracias a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas._

**GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS**!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	40. Respuestas

**Capitulo XL: Respuestas (Editado)**

¿Existía la felicidad absoluta?

Mientras comía pastel de riñones, Hermione creía haber encontrado la respuesta a la eterna ecuación. ¿Qué le importaba que le dolieran zonas de su cuerpo que no sabía que podían doler? ¿Qué le importaba que Harry, Ron y Ginny apenas le hablaran? ¿Qué le importaba haberse perdido toda una mañana de clases?

Bueno vale, sí le importaba, pero no tanto como debería y eso era lo maravilloso. Era tan feliz que ni siquiera las cosas malas podían hacer mella en su estado de ánimo.

Le dolían las mejillas de pasar tanto tiempo con las comisuras de su boca levantadas hacia arriba, pero qué placer era soportar el dolor de sonreír. Sonreír como nunca.

No obstante, la estudiosa y responsable Hermione que llevaba dentro le recordó que parecía haberse revolcado por un estercolero y que debería cambiarse antes de ir a Herbología, así que se despidió de Neville y poniéndose en pie con energía, salió del Gran Comedor rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor. Puso el pie en el primer escalón y se sintió poseída por la ridícula idea de bailar una especie de danza de la alegría, pero su impulso quedó olvidado cuando escuchó la voz de Ron a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiró hondamente, diciéndose mentalmente que debía de haber imaginado que sus amigos no le darían un momento de paz, y componiendo una sonrisa desafiante (en realidad no se trataba de que fuera desafiante o no, simplemente no podía parar de sonreír) se volvió hacia Harry, Ron y Ginny.

—¿Si? ¿Queréis algo? —preguntó.

—Bueno... —Ron abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, le dio un codazo a Harry como si le estuviera pasando el turno, y éste, haciendo un tanto de lo mismo, pellizco suavemente el brazo de su novia que dio un pequeño respingo y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Bueno —repitió la menor de los Weasley aún mirando a Harry de reojo —Nosotros... queríamos saber qué ha pasado... Harry y Ron me contaron que esta mañana discutisteis y bueno ahora estás tan...

—¿Qué? ¿feliz? —la interrumpió Hermione haciendo su sonrisa tan amplía que casi se veían todos sus dientes. Pero no era una sonrisa completamente natural, sino extrañamente artificial y en cierto modo escalofriante, al menos eso pensó Ron

—¿Es que eso os molesta? —les instó Hermione, y aunque pareciera imposible, hizo su sonrisa aún más grande y asustando aún más a Ron.

—Claro que no —replicó Ginny —Sólo estábamos preocupados...

—Y además parece que te hubieras caído en un barrizal —se atrevió a decir Ron ganándose que Harry le devolviera el codazo.

Hermione soltó una risotada que a los tres les sonó muy fría.

—Lo único que os voy a decir es que Draco y yo hemos vuelto —dijo —Y os aseguro que esta vez no podréis hacer nada por separarnos.

Y dicho esto, les sonrió de nuevo de forma enigmática y se alejó escaleras arriba. Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada angustiada, mientras que Ron se limitó a mirar el lugar por donde se había marchado la castaña con el ceño fruncido como si aún tratara de comprender sus palabras.

—Qué cabezota es —farfulló —¿Cuándo entenderá que ese rubito no le conviene?

—Bueno... —dijo Ginny sin demasiado entusiasmo —está claro que ella le quiere y que él la hace feliz...

Ron la miró como si le hubiera partido su varita en dos y le hubiera regalado uno de los jerseys de lana de su madre para compensarlo.

—¿Qué os pasa a las chicas? —preguntó Ron —¿Tú también has perdido el norte como Hermione?

—Me he limitado a apuntar los hechos, Ronald —replicó Ginny fulminándole con la mirada —Tú no la viste ayer, estaba...destrozada...nunca la vi así, no podía parar de llorar...

—Las chicas lloráis —murmuró Ron como si hablara de una especie extraña y enigmática para él —Lavender llora cada vez que discutimos —añadió poniéndose colorado.

—Lavender —repitió Ginny como si ese nombre fuera un insulto —¿Cuántas veces has visto llorar a Hermione? Y no me refiero a que se le llenen los ojos de lágrimas o a que ponga pucheros y solloce como hace Lavender, me refiero a llorando de verdad.

Ron abrió la boca porque algún remoto lugar de su cerebro le decía que debía sentirse ofendido, pero la cerró porque simplemente no tenía respuesta para eso. Lavender lloraba a menudo, pero Ron se sentía tan embarazado que apenas la miraba para comprobar si lo hacía con lágrimas y en cuanto le daba la razón o consentía en hacer lo que ella deseaba, Lavender se volvía repentinamente sonriente como si segundos atrás no hubiera estado llorando como si le hubiera vuelto a morir su conejo Binky. Lo que sí sabía era que nunca había visto a Hermione llorando de verdad, sí con el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos alguna vez, pero nunca derramarlas, y él sólo imaginarlo le hizo dejar de sentirse animoso, como un globo que se deshincha lentamente.

—Y sólo hay que verla hoy —continuó Ginny mirando las escaleras por las que Hermione se había ido como si estuviera esperando que reapareciera por allí con un gorrito cónico, serpentina y un silbato —Está feliz, sonriente...en lugar de caminar parece que...

—...flota —completó Harry que hasta entonces había estado sepulcralmente callado.

Todo lo que acababa de ver le había dado mucho que pensar. Desde que vio a Hermione entrar en el comedor empapada y sucia pero radiante, se había supuesto que se había reconciliado con Draco Malfoy. El detalle del botón mal abrochado era algo que no quería pensar, simplemente le resultaba demasiado embarazoso y violento aunque en el fondo de su mente tuviera una idea bastante clara de lo que eso implicaba. Lo cual probaba, que por si aún quedaba alguna clase de duda, su amiga estaba completamente enamorada de la serpiente.

Y a Harry no se le había pasado por alto el hecho de que Malfoy la hubiera dejado argumentando exactamente lo mismo que ellos le habían dicho horas antes de que lo hiciera: que sería lo mejor para ella. ¿Significa eso que realmente le importaba Hermione? ¿Qué le importaba lo suficiente para renunciar a ella anteponiendo el bienestar de Hermione al suyo propio?

Para ser sincero, Harry nunca se había creído la teoría de Ron de que Malfoy estuviera con su amiga para tratar de hacerles daño, porque si bien lo había conseguido, el Malfoy que él creía conocer, no hubiera tocado a Hermione ni con la punta de una escoba y no estaría dispuesto a verse con ella para joderles. Lo cual sólo daba lugar otra explicación: que contra todo pronóstico él se había fijado en su amiga.

Que quería estar con ella a pesar de que ello desafiara la lógica, pero no la intuición de Harry. Porque en algún momento de los últimos días en los que apenas había hablado a Hermione, se había dedicado a observarles en silencio. Y había percibido muchos detalles, no obstante, la parte de él que odiaba a Draco Malfoy por todas las putadas que le había hecho se había negado a verlo.

Aunque quizás, a pesar de todo el daño que Malfoy le había hecho, todo lo bueno que Hermione había hecho por él, todas las veces que le había apoyado y ayudado, se merecían que fuera un poco comprensivo, por mucho que el Slytherin fuera su enemigo.

—NO —dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos y negando con la cabeza como un toro preparado para embestir —Tú también no, Harry. ¿Y qué si ese gilipollas la ha subido en una nube? Lo que importa es cuánto tardará en bajarla de allí, y cuánto más alto la suba, más grande sería el daño que se hará Hermione al caer.

—Puede que tengas razón, Ron, ¿pero qué podemos hacer nosotros? —preguntó Harry con las palmas de sus manos apuntadas hacia arriba como si esperara una iluminación divina.

—No lo sé, ¡algo tiene que haber!

—Ron, ya hemos hablado con ella y con él —replicó Harry con cansancio.

—Creo que quizás ya hemos hecho bastante —dijo Ginny en voz baja.

—¿Os vais a dar por vencidos tan fácilmente? —gritó Ron empezando a ponerse peligrosamente colorado —¿Vais a permitir que ese cabrón engreído y egoísta le haga daño?

—Supongo que habláis de mí—dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras con tono peligroso y a la vez satisfecho unos metros por detrás de Ron.

Los tres amigos se volvieron hacia Draco Malfoy que se acercaba desde las puertas entreabiertas de Hogwarts completamente empapado y a decir verdad, con no mucho mejor aspecto que Hermione. Tenía el pelo rubio normalmente impecable dividido en mechones llenos de nudos y enredos que le caían sobre los ojos con un brillo plateado, y su capa estaba llena de barro y algunas pelusas. Era evidente que si Hermione se había revolcado por el corral de Hagrid, lo había hecho con él, y ni siquiera Ron era tan poco avispado como para no haberse percatado de ello y aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretarlo, todas las ideas que le venían a la cabeza le enfurecían. Mucho.

—¡Tú! —gritó señalándole con el dedo acusado r—¡¿qué le has hecho?!

Draco ladeó el rostro con una lenta mueca-sonrisa y se encogió de hombros en un movimiento indiferente que hasta Ginny encontró sensual.

—Nada que ella no quisiera —dijo arrastrando las palabras con tono prepotente.

Ron casi se llevó las manos a los ojos para tratar de quitarse las gafas rojas de 3D que habían regalado una vez con el Quisquilloso, que alguien debía de haberle puesto sin que él se hubiera percatado, porque de pronto lo veía todo rojo. Aunque no por culpa de las gafas imaginarias, sino por la furia. ¿Eso significa lo que creía que significa?

¡A la mierda, significara lo que significara quería machacarle! Y antes de que Harry o Ginny pudieran agarrarle, echó a correr hacia Draco al más puro estilo William Wallace en Braveheart según recordó Harry (nunca había llegado a ver la película entera porque Dursley se cagaba de miedo con las escenas de batallas), con un puño el alto, la varita en la otra mano a modo de espada y la boca abierta en un grito interminable.

—¡Te vas a enteraaaaaaaaaar! —gritaba mientras corría hacía Draco. La distancia que había entre ambos chicos era bastante considerable, de modo que cuando Ron llegó a tan sólo un par de metros de Draco, este ya le apuntaba con la varita y con sus ojos azul iceberg tan cortantes como el cristal.

—Yo que tú, Weasley, no daría un paso más —siseó con voz amenazadora.

Ron se estremeció como si el espíritu guerrero de Willian Wallace le hubiera abandonado y miró a Draco como sopesándole.

—¿O qué? —le instó Ron apretando con fuerza la varita en su mano que apuntaba al Slytherin —Todos sabemos que eres un cobardica, Malfoy.

—¡Ron, Malfoy, parad! —les pidió Ginny llegando hasta ellos con Harry.

—Ron, déjalo, esta no es la manera de solucionar nada —dijo Harry con voz cansada.

—Bajaré la varita si la baja él primero —se empecinó Ron.

Todos miraron a Draco esperando que lanzara algún maleficio pero el chico se encogió de hombros con fastidio y lentamente bajó la varita sin dejar de asesinar a Ron con la mirada.

—A Hermione no le gustaría que te hiciera daño —dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas como si eso lo explicara todo —Y Comadreja, antes de decir que ella no me importa, pregúntate quién de los dos le da más importancia a lo que a ella le gustaría o no.

Y dicho esto, pasó al lado del pasmado pelirrojo, chocando contra su hombro intencionadamente para abrirse paso a pesar de tener unos cinco metros de margen entre el Gryffindor y la pared, y se alejó de ellos. Mientras lo veía marcharse con paso decidido y tenso, Harry sintió que una comprensión que ciertamente no le agradó mucho, le llenaba.

—La quieres, ¿verdad? —preguntó y su voz pareció reverberar en las paredes de piedra con eco. Draco se paró en seco de espaldas a los tres amigos que le observaban con los ojos muy abiertos, Ron con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse, Harry de recibir una mala noticia y Ginny simplemente en tensión.

Y aunque Draco no respondió con palabras, la fugaz e intensa mirada que les lanzó por encima del hombro no les dejó dudas a ninguno de los tres de cuál era su respuesta. Después, torció al pasillo de la izquierda y desapareció de sus vistas, dejando a los tres Gryffindors paralizados por las repercusiones de su muda respuesta.

* * *

Luna observó el jeroglífico de El Quisquilloso con el periódico puesto del revés. Sabía que la gente pensaba que estaba chiflada por esa poco convencional manera de leer la prensa, pero era el único modo de descifrar el mensaje que en cada publicación de El Quisquilloso le enviaba su padre oculto en el jeroglífico. A pesar de que Luna le enviaba largas cartas de tinta y pergamino, Nerón Lovegood nunca fue un hombre que se comunicara de manera convencional. Luna recordaba como le dejaba mensajes ocultos en los lugares más insospechados desde su más tierna infancia, que si descifraba la llevaban hasta su regalo de cumpleaños, Navidad o del día de los Snydanpú. Eran pequeños juegos que a pesar de que Luna ya había cumplido los 16 años, su padre seguía empeñándose en realizar.

Frunció el ceño con concentración, intentando interpretar el dibujo con la forma de algo similar a un pez globo con una runa arcaica en lo que del revés, debía de ser su boca en lugar de su cola. Señaló con su índice el dibujo y siguió su contorno inmersa en descifrarlo, cuando alguien plantó su mano bruscamente sobre el periódico, ocultando entre sus dedos el jeroglífico. Muy despacio, Luna alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos siguiendo por la mano, muñeca y brazo hasta el rostro de la persona que la había interrumpido. Era una muchacha con el pelo liso y castaño, y llamativos ojos plateados que iba a clase con Luna, además de compartir la misma casa y habitación. La misma que un par de meses atrás había tratado de echarla de su sillón junto a la chimenea pero Ben lo había impedido.

—Hola, Skipper —la saludó suavemente Luna. Skipper arrugó la nariz como si Luna hubiera dicho algo desagradable y la miró con una delineada ceja castaña alzada.

—No te hagas la despistada, Lunática, sé muy bien lo que pretendes.

Luna miró a Skipper con sus ojos muy abiertos y pestañeó varias veces con aire confundido. Se sentía como si le hubiera entrado una polilla invisible por un oído porque no comprendía nada.

—¿Qué pretendo, Skipper? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Oh, por favor, deja ya esos aires de boba, no te funcionaran conmigo. Sé que todos piensan que estás chiflada pero yo no lo creo, creo que eres muy lista en realidad.

Luna se preguntó que clase de cumplido le estaba haciendo Skipper, ya que por su tono de voz cuando la llamó lista parecía desear estrangularla. Pestañeó un par de veces y la miró sin saber qué decir. Debía de haber muchas polillas invisibles en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Skipper Fontaine la observó secamente con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo insistentemente con su pie como si estuviera esperando que Luna hiciera algo, pero al ver que la chica guardaba un confundido silencio, apoyó bruscamente ambas manos sobre el periódico, arrugándolo, y acercó mucho su cara a la de Luna de modo que sus narices casi se rozaron.

—Vayamos al grano, Lunática —dijo la chica —Sé perfectamente que vas detrás de Ben, pero pensé que ni tu podrías ser tan estúpida de tener alguna esperanza de que él se fijara en ti.

—Yo no... —balbuceó Luna confundida.

—Y no me vengas con el cuento de que no es cierto, veo cómo le miras con tus ojos de sapo trastornado —insistió la Ravenclaw —Y siempre estás con él, en la biblioteca, por los pasillos, en el Comedor, persiguiéndole penosamente sin parar de hablar de esas criaturitas tuyas. La verdad es que no sé si reírme de ti o temerte, no vaya a ser que algún día uno de esos bichitos te ordene que quemes Hogwarts con todos dentro.

Luna observó a Skipper mientras ésta soltaba una carcajada cruel, con el rostro ladeado, después pestañeó un par de veces y entreabrió los labios con sorpresa cuando comprendió.

—No tienes por qué estar celosa, Skipper —musitó Luna con voz suave cubriendo dulcemente la mano de su compañera con la suya —A Ben no le gusto.

—¡Por supuesto que no lo haces! —exclamó la otra retirando su mano de la Luna como si ésta fuera a pegarle la fiebre mágica azul —¡Nadie podría fijarse en una chiflada como tú!

—Skipper.

El rostro afilado de Skipper perdió de inmediato su mueca de desprecio para palidecer y se quedó paralizada en el sitio, de modo que Ben tuvo que rodearla para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Hola...Ben... —murmuró la chica con nerviosismo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Ben observándola fijamente con sus ojos verde hierba.

—Eh...no, no. Luna y yo sólo estábamos charlando...

—Yo no llamaría a decirle que es una chiflada "charlar" —replicó el chico con un tono seco poco habitual en él.

—Bueno...yo lo decía cariñosamente... —musitó Skipper que parecía haber encogido unos cuantos centímetros de repente.

—Pues aunque sea cariñosamente, como te oiga volverla a llamar Lunática, chiflada...o no, simplemente como te vea molestándola, te quitaré cinco puntos y no me importa que seas de mi casa— continuó Ben en el mismo tono seco —¿entendido?

Skipper asintió rápidamente en silencio y después desapareció a toda velocidad rumbo a los dormitorios.

Ben observó a la muchacha desaparecer antes de fijar sus ojos verde hierba en Luna, pero ésta parecía muy inmersa en tratar de alisar esmeradamente las hojas de periódico que Skipper había arrugado. El chico se sintió un poco decepcionado por la indiferencia de Luna, no es que esperara que se arrojara a sus brazos agradecida pero al menos hubiera estado bien que le hubiera dicho algo, lo que fuera. ¿Estaría enfadada con él?

Después de que él le hubiera preguntando si ella sabía si Hermione estaba con alguien y la chica le hubiera dado esa respuesta tan extraña no la había vuelto a ver de cerca. En el Comedor se había sentado en un rincón apartado y Ben tenía la sensación de que le había estado evitando, si que es Luna era capaz de tal cosa. Decidido a obtener una respuesta, se sentó en un taburete frente a Luna y carraspeó con nerviosismo para llamar su atención.

—Luna —dijo viendo que su carraspeó no surgía efecto. Luna levantó la vista del periódico bruscamente, como si la hubieran despertado en medio de un sueño y parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Era evidente que se había olvidado de que Ben estaba ahí, o bien había pensando que él chico se había marchado dejándola a solas.

—¿Si? —preguntó.

—¿Qué quería Fontaine? —inquirió Ben, aunque no era eso lo que hubiera preferido decir en realidad.

—Cree que tú me gustas y ha venido a decirme que no tengo ninguna posibilidad contigo —dijo Luna en el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para describir el color de las alas de un Elzohair.

Ben sintió como se ponía colorado y miró a los ojos a Luna.

—¿Y es eso cierto?

—¿El qué? ¿Si me gustas? —preguntó Luna alisando la esquina de la hoja del jeroglíficos del Quisquilloso. Aunque no miró a Ben no parecía avergonzada, sólo distraída.

—Sí —murmuró Ben sintiendo que el corazón le latía muy deprisa por la expectación.

—Sí —emitió Luna mientras deslizaba la yema de su dedo índice sobre una de las figuras del jeroglífico.

Ben se quedó congelado en el taburete y comenzó a tartamudear desesperado por decir algo. No importaba qué, pero no quería que se instaurara entre ellos un silencio tenso, no quería que se estropeara la amistad que tenían, y ahora que sabía que a Luna le gustaba, no estaba muy seguro de cómo debía comportarse o qué debía decir para ser un buen amigo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que eso le hacía sentir.

Siempre se ponía muy nervioso cuando alguna chica le manifestaba su interés (lo cual sucedía de vez en cuando, aunque ninguna lo había hecho de la forma despreocupada y casi indiferente en que lo había admitido Luna), se bloqueaba y se comportaba como un memo. Y con Luna no era diferente, ya le estaban sudando las manos y su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad buscando algo que decir.

—Bueno —suspiró Luna cerrando con cuidado su periódico y poniéndose en pie —Ahora ya lo sabes. Hasta mañana, Ben.

Y tranquilamente, se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el mismo lugar por el que Skipper Fontaine lo había hecho minutos atrás dejando a Ben patidifuso.

* * *

_Hola!  
He llamado a este capitulo Respuestas porque ha tenido dos partes bien diferenciadas en las que se han descubierto los sentimientos de dos personajes muy distintos en respuesta a una pregunta :) Pero yendo por partes. Primero, Hermione sigue en su nube de felicidad y pasa de Harry, Ron y Ginny xD simplemente es feliz y le dan igual, y parece que los chicos han empezado a recapacitar un poco, por lo menos Harry y Ginny sí, porque Ron ha tenido su momento Braveheart xD (otra ida de fresa de las mías, como la anterior de Heidi), aunque hay que reconocer que Draco le ha provocado con ese "no lo he hecho nada que ella no quisiera", que decirle eso a Ron es como agitar una capota roja delante de un toro. Pero al final las cosas se han calmado y Harry le ha preguntado a Draco si la quiere...y aunque él no ha respondido, creo que ha quedado bastante claro. Y su "no respuesta" o su "respuesta silenciosa" xD o como se le quiera llamar, les dará bastante que pensar a esos tres!_

_En cuanto a la otra parte del capitulo, es el momento Luna/Ben prometido! No ha habido mucha interacción entre los dos pero ha sido intenso xD Ben se ha quedado apijotado cuando Luna le ha dicho tan tranquilamente que le gusta xD Si es que está chica es genial! ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora que Ben conoce los sentimientos de Luna?_

_En el próximo capitulo habrá otro momento Luna/Ben, además de mucho Hermione vs. Harry, Ginny y Ron, y Hermione/Draco (vamos, de todo xD) que he estado inspirada y lo he escrito ya, pero voy a ir colgando a un ritmo un poquito más lento del habitual (es decir, cada tres días más o menos colgaré) porque se avecinan las fiestas patronales de mi facultad y me toca trabajar en ellas (no os preocupeis, tengo que hacer de relaciones públicas y servir un rato detras de la barra xD además tengo alcohol gratis asi que no es para tanto xD) pero no voy a tener tiempo para escribir (ni para vivir) entonces, así que aprovecharé para adelantar todo lo que pueda ahora!_

_Bueno, voy camino de eternizarme, con la historia y con este comentario xD porque vamos por el capitulo 40 y calculo que al menos (al menos, es bastante posible que sean más) queden diez capitulos más, ¿podréis soportarlo?...Espero que si!!!_

_Especialmente a las que me dejaron r&r en el anterior chap:_

, Mya Drame, Mimi-Malfoy, Ellizabeth, Chibi Naruky, Tsu Asakura, Siara-Love, Dakota Malfoy, Lourdes mi prima ;), Connyhp, Aislinn(bienvenida ;) ), Margara, Jud, Felix Felicis, Bichito91, HTDTNT1256, Bella, Adriana, Lado. Oscuro, Earwen Neruda (compi llorosa ;) ),Gaby (Darkness End, ya te extrañaba!), Maki 1988, Sakura Granger (eso xD 40!sí que me gustó!), Kmiriel, Consue, Karinita1919 ( y amigas ;) ), Gloridhel, Vega, Alamina, Cande-dhrmspotter, Zaleja9, Silviota, Katelau, Annia, MoLly Strife, Yezzie, Evan, Par de locas (Ana, bienvenida!), Ekkaya, Yeire, Paola Lissete, Meloo(bienvenida!), Candu Snape, Aleera of Lioncourt, Vicky (bienvenida! Y dónde encontraste mi fic?), CarO!, Gaviota, Terry Moon (bienvenida linda!), Rocio Lovegood, Ariadna Andrea, Eladreaw, Girl Potter, Sakura555, Klass2008, Alitonks, Sandy (preguntas respondidas ;) ), Moka (bienvenida! Y en qué pagina mencionaban mi fic?).

**Gracias!  
**

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!


	41. Amigos

**Capitulo XLI: Amigos (Editado)**

—Es imposible, Harry, te digo que es imposible.

—Tú mismo lo viste.

—Bueno, a fin de cuentas él no respondió —apuntó Ron con aire de haber ganado un punto.

—Eso es lo peor, que no hizo falta —concluyó Harry exhalando aire y dejando caer los hombros al unísono —Creo que nos hemos equivocado con él a fin de cuentas.

—Espera un momento, Harry —pidió Ron mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos y deteniéndose en seco, con la consecuencia de que Harry también lo hiciera —¿Me estás diciendo que de verdad crees que Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortifago Lucius Malfoy que intentó matarnos en el ministerio, él mismo que hace un par de meses casi te tira de la escoba en un partido de quidditch y que, por citar tan sólo algunas de sus hazañas, se hizo pasar por un dementor para que te desmayaras a más de quince metros del suelo, está enamorado de Hermione?

—Bueno...sí —dijo Harry con turbación —A fin de cuentas, aunque odioso, Malfoy es un chico y Hermione una chica...

—Aún así...

—Hermione es...guapa, es inteligente y es buena... cualquier podría fijarse en ella.

—Esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que Malfoy no es cualquiera...Malfoy es... ¡Es un Malfoy!

—Eso ya lo sabía, Ron —suspiró Harry comenzando a impacientarse.

—¡Él no tiene corazón —insistió Ron —no puede querer a nadie!

—Pues todo apunta a que lo hace... Ya has visto cómo la mira, cómo la defendió cuando los encontramos...y en cuanto Hermione se fue, él se marchó detrás de ella a pesar de que siguiéramos apuntándole con nuestras varitas. Después de que habláramos con él y le dijéramos que no se merecía a Hermione, la dejó, y los dos sabemos que fue por lo que nosotros le dijimos. Eso significa que ella le importa...y hoy... ha reconocido que la quiere —cuando vio que Ron iba a abrir la boca para hablar añadió —No es una idea que me agrade pero ya que Hermione se ha enamorado de él, prefiero que la haga feliz a que le haga sufrir. Y no sé tú, pero yo nunca he sido capaz de hacer que Hermione sonría como lo ha hecho hoy...

—No lo puedo creer —farfulló Ron colorado de indignación —Primero Ginny dice que nos hemos equivocado con Malfoy y que acepta su relación y ahora tú...

—Ginny ha hecho lo más lógico —la defendió Harry —¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Si tuviera que escoger a alguien para Hermione, no elegiría a Malfoy aunque fuera el último habitante de la tierra, pero no somos nosotros quienes tenemos que decidir, sino ella. Y ya lo ha hecho, así que no nos queda más remedio que aceptarlo por poco que nos guste la idea.

—¡Pues yo no pienso hacerlo! —bravuconeó Ron.

—¿Entonces cual es tu plan? ¿Retirarle la palabra a Hermione si no le deja? Porque me temo que si eso es lo que piensas hacer, lo único que conseguirás es perder a Hermione.

Ambos se miraron durante unos tensos instantes, y después Harry se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando dejando a un traspuesto Ron plantado como un pino en medio de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

* * *

En el Invernadero 9, Hermione transplantaba Venus atrapamoscas con alegría y dedicando sonrisas deslumbrantes a Neville cada vez que la planta le mordía un dedo. Era feliz, tanto que ni siquiera cuando Ron la salpicaba con tierra al sacudir las raíces de la Venus atrapamoscas con rabia se inmutaba. Harry a su lado parecía mucho más calmado y lanzaba miradas ocasionales a Hermione con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione no sabía si interpretar eso como un acercamiento pero estaba decidida a no dejar que eso enturbiara su ánimo, así que devolvía las sonrisas de Harry e incluso prestaba algo de atención a Ernie McMillan con sus interminables discursos sobre sus métodos de estudios y sus horarios de preparación para los Éxtasis. Normalmente, Hermione hubiera encontrado la conversación apasionante pero ahora tenía demasiada felicidad interior para preocuparse demasiado por los Éxtasis o de cómo mejorar sus técnicas de estudio. Y cuando salió del Invernadero dos horas después y se encontró a Ginny esperándola, tampoco permitió que eso la turbara.

Ginny llevaba un gorrito de lana, tenía su mochila al hombro y observaba a con sus ojos azules a Hermione con aire nervioso. Parecía estar reuniendo fuerzas para hacer algo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento a Hermione no le interesaba demasiado lo que fuera que preocupaba a la pelirroja y no estaba de humor para aguantar más comentarios u opiniones sobre su relación con Malfoy, así que alzó el rostro y siguió caminando como si no hubiera visto a la Weasley.

—Hola —la saludó Ginny mientras Harry y Ron salían del Invernadero detrás de Hermione.

—Hola —respondió Hermione con cautela, y después continuó con su camino, pero la delgada y blanca mano de la pelirroja en su antebrazo la retuvo.

—Espera, quería... queríamos hablar contigo, Hermione.

—Vaya, parece que os estáis aficionando a volver a hablarme —comentó Hermione sin sarcasmo, sólo había pretendido hacer una broma pero por la expresión de culpabilidad que vio en los rostros de Harry y Ginny se sintió vagamente mal por su comentario.

—Escucha...nosotros... —comenzó Harry, se colocó bien las gafas con nerviosismo —Lo sentimos...

—Lo siento si fui muy dura contigo aquel día, Hermione —dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Hermione y mirándola con culpabilidad y necesidad —pero estaba demasiado impactada por todo y dolida porque no me lo hubieras contado que... ya sabes como soy, cuando me enfado hablo sin pensar y digo un montón de cosas que no siento...

—Entonces... ¿esto significa que aceptáis lo mío con Draco? —preguntó Hermione con la boca muy abierta, estaba recibiendo demasiado información chocante por segundo.

—Sí —dijo Ginny. Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron esperando su respuesta. El moreno asintió con la cabeza y Ron se limitó a lanzar un bufido que sonó como el ladrido de un perro rabioso. Hermione decidió interpretarlo como un sí.

—Malfoy sigue sin gustarnos —aclaró Harry con honestidad —pero es a ti a quién tiene que hacerlo, así que nosotros no diremos nada.

—¿Y seguís pensando que está conmigo sólo para haceros daño? —preguntó Hermione mirándoles aún con desconfianza.

—No —respondieron Ginny y Harry al unísono, Ron lanzó otro de sus ladridos cruzándose de brazos.

—Eso sí, cómo te haga daño... —Ron hizo una pausa muy significativa que decía a gritos "_como sé que hará_" —le partiremos las piernas.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo unos instantes con fijeza, y luego deslizó sus ojos castaños hacia Harry y Ginny. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo y hasta que lo hiciera, no se permitiría respirar con tranquilidad.

—No lo entiendo, ¿qué ha cambiado? —preguntó mirándoles con suspicacia.

—Nosotros creíamos que Malfoy sólo quería hacerte daño y que tú te habías vuelto loca momentáneamente, que entrarías en razón y verías con quien estabas— explicó Ginny con sinceridad.

—Pero hemos entendido que tú le quieres de verdad y... —Harry hizo una pausa, cogió aire y añadió con disgusto —que él a ti también.

Ron lanzó un bufido de indignación bastante significativo, pero Ginny se apresuró a tomar la palabra.

—Y a fin de cuentas es tu vida. Nuestra intención era buena pero nos equivocamos y lo sentimos mucho. ¿Nos perdonas?

Hermione les miró severamente pero vio el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de Ginny, el arrepentimiento en los de Harry y el enfurruñamiento (que no enfado) en los de Ron, y sintió como algo en ella se rompía.

Unas cuerdas con púas de tensión, de malestar, de culpabilidad, de soledad, de dolor, que había enredadas con fuerza en torno a su corazón desde que la habían descubierto en aquel aula con Draco se habían soltado, liberándola. Y el chasquido de las mismas desatándose se manifestó en forma de sollozo, y con un hipido lloroso, se arrojó sobre Harry y Ginny, y atrajo con una mano a Ron hacia ellos de modo que los cuatro amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Hermione se había repetido incontables veces que si Harry, Ron y Ginny no aceptaban su relación era su problema, que a ella no debía importarle y que le habían demostrado que eran malos amigos, pero nunca había sentido en realidad nada de eso. Sabía que Harry, Ron y Ginny se habían comportado mal pero siempre con la mejor de las intenciones, quizás por ser demasiado protectores con ella y por preocuparse tanto por su bienestar que casi le habían impedido vivir su vida. No obstante, era sus amigos, y esa era una palabra muy grande.

Habían sobrevivido juntos a muchas cosas, se habían enfrentado a la muerte y a mil aventuras. Habían pasado docenas de tardes riendo y bromeando en la Madriguera o en la mesa junto a la chimenea en la que siempre se reunían. Y durante ese tiempo en que apenas se habían hablado, Hermione les había echado terriblemente de menos.

Tenía y quería a Draco, pero también necesitaba a sus amigos. Y ahora parecía que al fin, todas las piezas del puzzle de su corazón encajaban. Parecía que por fin tenía paz.

Felicidad completa.

* * *

Draco descendió los escalones de su sala Común con una toalla al hombro, el pelo humedecido y peinado hacia atrás con los dedos y una expresión de suficiencia y satisfacción única. Pansy se murió de rabia cuando vio a Emergande Borgin y Lavinia Burke mirándole con anhelo en una mesa cercana a la suya. La despampanante rubia con tirabuzones que era Emergande saludó coquetamente a Draco con una mano y éste le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza bastante indiferente que bastó para que ésta y Lavinia se deshicieran en suspiros. Pansy se mordió el interior de las comisuras de su boca con rabia mientras lo veía caminar con seguridad hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, deslizándose sobre la alfombra verde botella con aire de ser el Rey del mundo. Y realmente lo era, al menos para ella, al menos en Slytherin.

Y tiempo atrás ella había sido su Reina. Draco nunca le había sido fiel, pero a pesar de ello, desde hacía aproximadamente dos o tres años, siempre había vuelto a ella. Pero ahora, más concretamente desde el Día de San Valentín él no había vuelto a besarla, ni siquiera a tocarla por iniciativa propia. Y cada vez que Pansy había intentando incitarle o seducirle, él la había rechazo desdeñosamente. Ella sabía que lo estaba perdiendo si es que no lo había hecho ya, y no sabía qué hacer para recuperarle. De momento, había descubierto que él se mostraba menos hostil cuanto menos le hablaba ella y esa misma mañana, lo había comprobado de nuevo cuando él la rechazó por enésima vez.

Después había desaparecido durante horas y ahora regresaba envuelto en un halo de satisfacción, como si fuera un gato que acababa de comerse un ratón. Pansy nunca le había visto tan feliz, tampoco había visto nunca ese brillo en sus ojos que los hacía parecer azules, sólo azules.

Era más inalcanzable para ella que nunca, y cuanto más se alejaba él, más se obsesionaba ella. Ya no sabía qué hacer para reconquistarle y como las cosas siguieran así, estaba dispuesta a recurrir a Blaise, seguro que él sabría que hacer...

Aunque tal vez, si la morena hubiera sabido lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por la cabeza del Slytherin, hubiera comprendido que no había manera posible de reconquistarle.

* * *

Hermione estampó un beso en la mejilla de Ginny, otro en la de Harry, luego en la de Ron (que se frotó la mejilla que ella había besado con aire enfurruñado) y finalmente en la de Neville antes de salir de la Sala Común envuelta en un halo de felicidad.

De camino al aula dónde se encontraría con Draco, no podía parar de sonreír pensando que ya no habría más mentiras entre ella y sus amigos, más excusas, más malas caras (bueno, exceptuando las muecas de desagrado de Ron) ni más discusiones con ellos por el tema de su relación con Draco. Si bien con poco gusto, lo habían aceptado al fin. Incluso pensaban que Draco la quería de verdad, algo que ella misma había descubierto ese día.

Hermione no entendía muy bien qué era lo que les había producido a sus amigos esa súbita creencia, ya que la última vez que había hablado con ellos antes de ducharse le habían dejado muy claro que seguían pensando lo mismo de Malfoy, pero no quería tentar su suerte preguntando. Tampoco le importaba demasiado, tal vez por una vez en su vida, los hados se hubieran confabulado para ayudarla.

Cuando llegó al aula señalada, Draco ya estaba allí, esperándola parado en medio de la estancia. Hermione le sonrió y corrió hacía él mientras el chico abría los brazos para acogerla, y se arrojó con tanta fuerza, que Draco se tambaleó un poco pero finalmente mantuvo el equilibrio.

—Sé que me has echado de menos, pero hoy no me apetece dar de nuevo con mi trasero en el suelo —dijo Draco recordando el momento en que habían "aterrizado" después de bajar por el "tobogán" del Sauce Boxeador.

Hermione rió jovialmente y Draco la estrechó con más fuerza como si quisiera sentir y absorber las vibraciones de su cuerpo que provocaba su risa. Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, y tal vez tuviera que ver, entre otras cosas, con que nunca la hubiera escuchado reír tanto.

—No seas tan quejita —le azuzó ella deslizando sus manos desde la espalda del chico hasta su pecho y luego hasta su cuello para enlazarlas en su nuca.

—No lo soy, pero mi culo ya ha sufrido bastante hoy —replicó él frunciendo el entrecejo, dolido —Por no hablar de mi espalda...

Hermione enrojeció suavemente ante esa mención y Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una lenta y traviesa sonrisa. Le encantaba hacerla enrojecer y que ocultara el rostro en su cuello como acababa de hacer en ese momento.

Draco inclinó el rostro sobre el cuello de Hermione, y lo acarició suavemente con su nariz. Después aplicó sus labios sobre el hueco vulnerable de su nuca, logrando que la chica se estremeciera levemente. Plegó los labios en una sonrisa de lobo y rodeó con sus manos la cintura de Hermione. Arrancando un pequeño "oh" de la boca de Hermione, la alzó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Hermione sonriendo —¿Qué haces?

—Tú me secuestraste esta mañana, ¿no? Ahora lo haré yo —dijo avanzando con Hermione sujeta hacia la mesa de madera de roble que había contra la pared en un rincón del aula abandonada. Hermione tan sólo soltó una risita mientras Draco la depositaba con cuidado sobre la mesa, se colaba de pie en el hueco entre sus piernas y apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la madera a ambos lados de ella. La chica le echó las manos al cuello y le miró fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

—Así que estoy secuestrada —susurró muy cerca de la boca de Draco.

—Sólo un poco —musitó él antes de besarla. Hermione sonrió cuando él la besó y después entreabrió los labios para acogerle y Draco ladeó el rostro sobre ella hundiéndose más en su boca. Durante unos minutos, se dedicaron a besarse tranquila y concienzudamente, Draco inclinado sobre ella, y Hermione rodeándole con las manos y apretando sus rodillas contra los muslos del chico. Cuando al fin se separaron, ambos sonreían.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Hermione —Tengo buenas noticias.

—¿Han puesto unas escaleras en la puerta del Sauce Boxeador? —bromeó Draco.

—Te hablo en serio —dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido momentáneamente —He hablado con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Hermione sintió como Draco se tensaba entre sus brazos y le besó fugazmente para relajarle.

—No es lo que crees, hemos hablado por primera vez, en lugar de discutir. De hecho me han pedido perdón.

—¿Perdón? —repitió Draco como si esa fuera una palabra que no había escuchado nunca.

—Sí, al fin han aceptado lo nuestro —le explicó Hermione risueña.

Draco guardó silencio y ella le miró con expectación esperando que dijera algo del tipo "_Me da igual, no necesito su aprobación_", pero él no lo hizo, de hecho, cuando habló dijo:

—Me alegro.

Hermione alzó una ceja extrañada, no es que la actitud que había tomado Draco le desagradara precisamente, pero si le resultaba... rara. Primero sus amigos cambiaban de opinión de la noche a la mañana y ahora él se comportaba como si eso fuera natural.

—Draco, ¿Ha pasado algo con ellos? ¿Habéis hablado?

—No exactamente —dijo él con una mueca mientras se encogía de hombros con aire indiferente —pero se podría decir que sí.

La castaña le miró con ojos brillantes y le besó fugaz pero intensamente en los labios.

—No sé que les habrás dicho... pero gracias —dijo ella emocionada.

Draco apartó la mirada sintiéndose levemente incómodo. No podía negar que la sensación de que ella le estuviera agradecida era muy agradable pero no le gustaba haber tenido que reconocer ante esa panda de gilipollas sus sentimientos para lograr que dejaran en paz a Hermione. Para una persona que nunca había sido dada demostrar y menos aún mentar sus sentimientos, hacerlo dos veces en un día era mucho. Y por extraño que fuera en él, no quería que le reconocieran méritos por haberse vuelto un blando.

—Draco, ¿todo va bien? —preguntó ella sujetándole la barbilla para obligarle a mirarla y Draco pudo ver el temor reflejado en sus ojos castaños.

—Sí —aseguró antes de besarla. A fin de cuentas, tenía un problema menos y a Hermione entre sus brazos. Ciertamente, no se podía quejar pensó sonriendo con satisfacción mentalmente mientras hundía lentamente su lengua en la boca de ella.

* * *

Ben esperó pacientemente durante más de diez minutos que Luna bajara las escaleras que salían del dormitorio de las chicas. Durante esos diez minutos, varias chicas habían descendido por los escalones mirándole con curiosidad, incluida Skipper Fontaine, aunque a decir verdad, la muchacha apenas se atrevió a mirarle y Ben no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por haberla tratado así el día anterior. Tal vez había sido muy duro con ella, él que solía ser tan sereno y considerado... pero es que no era la primera vez que la veía molestando a Luna y le hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien se metía con ella. No podía entender por qué había gente tan cruel con Luna que no haría daño ni a un Plympie y que era la más dulce y buena de las personas que había conocido.

Se quedó tan abstraído pensando en todas las cosas buenas que había visto a hacer a Luna, que cuando ésta bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo a su lado, el chico ni siquiera la había visto.

—Buenos días, Ben —dijo Luna y siguió andando. Ben dio un pequeño respingo reaccionando al fin y siguió a la muchacha rubia, sin poder evitar pensar que le sacaba casi una cabeza y era el doble de corpulento que ella.

—Eh, Luna, espera —la llamó él sujetándola por una muñeca, Luna se paró y miró fijamente la mano con que Ben la sostenía con sus ojos azules muy abiertos. Ben se sintió enrojecer y apartó la mano rápidamente —Que...quería hablar contigo.

—Dime —dijo ella con aire risueño. Ben deseó poder comportarse de una manera tan natural cómo lo hacía Luna. ¿Por qué si era ella la que sentía algo por él, era él el que estaba hecho un flan? Otra más de las cosas que hacían tan especial a Luna, pensó.

—Bueno, yo...ayer...tú... —demonios, no tartamudeaba tanto desde el día en que le pidió salir a Hermione —lo que pasó...

—¿Ayer? —Luna le miró con extrañeza —¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Que tú...pero si tú...— Ben tuvo que respirar hondo y soltar de carrerilla —tú dijiste que yo te gustaba —y una vez cumplida su misión, procedió a tomar la tonalidad de un tomate maduro.

—Ah, eso —dijo Luna con una suave sonrisa soñadora —Sí, me gustas. ¿De eso querías hablar? —preguntó con naturalidad, como si Ben quisiera hablar sobre el tiempo.

—Sí —dijo —Bueno, no, no exactamente sobre eso...yo...tú y yo somos amigos y...

—¿Me consideras tu amiga? —preguntó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos y más azules que nunca, cargados de ilusión. Ben la miró confundido, ¿cómo que si la consideraba su amiga?

—Claro que sí.

—Oh —Luna sonrió dulcemente y apretó con fuerza la mochila decorada con Plympis que llegaba entre los brazos —Ya tengo dos amigos: tú y Hermione...

Vale, era oficial. Ben estaba muy desorientado.

—Pero si ya hace tiempo que lo somos... —musitó torpemente, ¿qué pensaba Luna que eran si no? Si últimamente pasaba más tiempo con ella que con sus amigos y un par de días atrás se había enfadado con Terry por haberla llamado Lunática. Ben creía que estaba claro que para él, Luna era su amiga y una persona importante.

—Oh —repitió Luna auténticamente emocionada —Benjamin Dewey es mi amigo —murmuró en voz muy bajita.

—Eh...sí —confirmó Ben aún algo perdido —y de eso quería hablarte, quiero que sigamos siéndolo. Siempre —añadió poseído por un impulso incontenible.

—¿Entonces no te da vergüenza que la gente sepa que eres amigo de Lunática Lovegood? —preguntó la chica con aire de estar en otra parte. Ben no supo por qué pero se sintió muy ofendido y sujetó con fuerza a Luna por los hombros.

—Tú no eres Lunática, eres Luna —le dijo muy seriamente—Y no tengo por qué avergonzarme de ir contigo, si a alguien le parece mal es su problema.

—Vale —musitó Luna mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Ben se dio cuenta de que había sido un poco brusco y soltó lentamente a Luna, enrojeciendo aún más.

—Bueno... ¿qué tienes ahora? —preguntó Ben sintiéndose incómodo.

—Adivinación —respondió Luna en voz muy baja.

—Bien, te acompañaré —propuso Ben. Luna alzó el rostro para verle bien los ojos y sonrió suavemente. Ben también lo hizo, y en silencio salieron de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw muy juntos.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Siento la tardanza pero he tenido problemas para subir el capitulo ¬¬ y al final no he podido hacerlo, he tenido que exportar uno colgado y pegar este encima! (tengo mucha imaginación y a veces vale de algo xD) En fin, respecto al capitulo, espero que os haya gustado! Han pasado dos cosas fundamentales: Hermione se ha reconciliado con sus amigos y Ben y Luna se han "re amigado" xD  
_

_Pero por partes. ¿Qué os ha parecido la reconciliación? Harry y Ginny se han disculpado y Ron...bueno, Ron simplemente pasaba por allí xD y está enfurruñado pero no enfadado...es un paso tratando de Willian Wallace xD Y Hermione que es una buenaza les ha perdonado porque les quiere y les echaba de menos...y a fin de cuentas han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos para separarse por algo asi ;) A los amigos de verdad, se les perdonan muchas cosas!_

_Y por último, otra píldora de Ben/Luna xD me encanta escribir sobre ellos porque Luna es tan genial y Ben tan tontito. Personalmente me siento halagada por las que esperais por los momentos Luna/Ben con ansias, porque es una historia secundaria y me alegro de que os guste :)_

_Quizás en el próximo me retrase un poco más porque esta semana que entra es la d mis fiestas patronales, tengo que salir todos los dias y trabajar, y clases...y bueno, de todo! Así que igual tenéis que esperar un poco, pero prometo intentar ser puntual :) que es lo menos que os merecéis._

_Ahora ya dejo de daros la chapa con todo esto y como siempre mis mas profundos y sinceros agradecimientos!_

_En especial a las que dejaron r&r en el chap anterior:_

Margara, Isabella Riddle, Valery Ryddle, Sakura Granger (41 xD gracias!), Alevivancov, Cande-dhrsmpotter, Nicole Potter, Cotetyta, gata2242, par de locas (Ana), Shyriusa, Katelau, Yezzie, Clau Felton Black(bienvenida linda!), Jud, Siara-Love, iiRaneTTa, Earwen Neruda, 123 (soy de León, España), Bella, Jane Addams, Caperucita Roja, BlueMoon, Lourdes mi prima, Ariadna andrea, brisa2006, Kmiriel, Sweetie-silver Black, Jaz, Ann Black, Aliena88(bienvenida linda!), Estefy Granger (bienvenida linda!), maki-1988, Vicky (bienvenida y gracias por información!), Felix Felicis, Klass2008, tsu Asakura, 0Thiara0, Niv Riddle (bienvenida linda!), Valentiina de Malfoy, Consue, Procer in oriens, Paola Lissete, Ilona Potter (bienvenida linda!), Dakota Malfoy, MoLly Strife, Lunatica87, Yeire, Kirara-chan69(bienvenida de nuevo :) ), Ellizabeth, Gloridhel, Moka, Mimi Malfoy, Lado Oscuro, Idril, Grabiella, Dayis, 4ivir pink, ClauSly1, mia malfoy azlebus, sonylee, CarO!, Paola mr (bienvenida linda!), Evan, Sakura555, Lulu Evans, Sandy y lintu asakura(bienvenida!).

**GRACIAS!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


	42. Serpientes

**Capítulo XLII: Serpientes (Editado)**

Hermione sonrió mientras se llevaba a la boca una rodaja de melocotón. Llevaba más de una semana sin parar de sonreír estúpidamente, tanto que incluso McGonagall le había preguntando si se encontraba bien. Hermione había asentido silenciosamente aunque hubiera preferido subirse a su mesa y gritar dando saltitos que se encontraba maravillosamente bien.

Las cosas con Harry, Ron y Ginny habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad. Una vez superadas las reticencias iniciales, Hermione había acabado confesándole a la pelirroja lo que había sucedido en la Casa de los Gritos dadas las sospechas e insistencia de la Weasley. Hermione se había puesto tan colorada como Ron y Ginny le había lanzando una mirada pícara para después preguntarle qué tal había sido. Por supuesto, esa noticia no había trascendido a Harry y Ron, pero Hermione tenía sensación de que al menos el primero lo sospechaba y prefería no confirmarlo.

De cualquier modo, siempre la observaban con preocupación cada vez que regresaba de uno de sus encuentros con Malfoy, como si esperaran que tarde o temprano él fuera a hacerle algo. Hermione procuraba comprender su actitud y preocupación, así que siempre les hablaba con naturalidad para tranquilizarles.

Ron seguía con su enfurruñamiento, si bien, había momentos en que los cuatro se encontraban tan a gusto juntos que el pelirrojo parecía olvidarse de que estaba "enfadado" y en cuanto lo recordaba, fulminaba con la mirada a Hermione y se mostraba distante durante unos cinco minutos, aproximadamente el tiempo que tardaba en volver a olvidarlo.

En las clases que compartían con el Slytherin eran en cierto modo tensas. Harry, Ron y Draco se evitaban como si temieran que pudieran ser contagiados por la fiebre mágica azul, pero al menos ya no se lanzaban miradas hostiles (bueno, Ron sí), ni se insultaban entre ellos. Parecían haber llegado a una especie de tregua silenciosa. Cada vez que Hermione y Draco se miraban, Harry miraba a otra parte fingiendo no haber visto nada y Ron ponía los ojos en blanco farfullando por lo bajo, pero eso era todo.

Y Draco...qué decir de él. Hermione suspiraba sólo con oír su nombre. Cuando estaban en clase, sentados tan cerca, parecía que casi se acariciaban con la mirada a falta de poder hacerlo con las manos. Que Harry, Ron y Ginny conocieran su relación no significaba que dejara de ser anónima para el resto de Hogwarts y ambos sabían que así debía ser por muy desesperante que pudiera resultarles. Si a los amigos de Hermione les había costado penas y lágrimas el llegar a aceptarlo, ni se podía de hablar del resto del colegio. Su relación nunca sería entendida y siempre juzgada.

Pero cada vez que ambos se escapaban para reunirse en su aula o bajo las ramas caídas del Sauce Boxeador, el resto de Hogwarts dejaba de importar. Porque entonces no eran un sangre pura y una sangre sucia, un Slytherin y una Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Entonces eran sólo _dos personas_. Dos personas que se querían.

Hermione vio interrumpidas sus ensoñaciones cuando una pequeña lechuza dejó caer el nuevo ejemplar del profeta junto a su cuenco con rodajas de melocotón y plátano. Bebió un sorbo de zumo de piña para tragar el bocado y desenrolló el periódico. Al ver los titulares, profirió una exclamación sorda que llamó sobre ella la atención de Harry y Ron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ron estirándose para intentar alcanzar a ver el periódico.

—Vienen dos artículos sobre el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado en primera página —dijo Hermione con voz débil y su mano temblaba levemente en torno al periódico de pergamino —o al menos relacionados con él. El primero dice que Ollivanders ha desaparecido y han encontrado signos de lucha en su tienda... se teme que el señor Oscuro lo haya reclutado para sus filas o...lo haya...matado.

—¿Ollivanders? —preguntó Harry —¿El fabricante de varitas?

—Se dice que es el mejor fabricante de varitas de la actualidad —explicó Hermione pálida —Si El señor oscuro lo tiene de su lado, podría serle de mucha utilidad.

—¿Y la otra noticia?

—Se ha visto... la Marca Tenebrosa —explicó la chica con voz trémula —en los bosques del Círculo Polar dónde se rumoreaba que estaba refugiado un antiguo mortífago llamado Yaxley. Desapareció después de que se supiera lo que sucedió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y nadie lo volvió a ver. Lo más probable es que se estuviera ocultando de el-que-no-debe—ser-nombrado y éste lo haya encontrado.

Se hizo un silencio entre los amigos que se extendió a Ginny, Neville y Lavender que les habían escuchado con atención. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Durante el curso anterior y todo lo que llevaban de ese, por alguna razón el señor oscuro se había movido con discreción, como si de algún modo quisiera que el mundo se olvidara de su regreso. Lo cual era aún más inquietante que el que lo anunciara a los cuatro vientos. Todo ese período relativamente tranquilo, sólo se había visto alterado en escasas ocasiones por la desaparición de algunas personas del mundo mágico con algún tipo de habilidad o importancia especial y testimonios escasos acerca de avistamientos de la Marca Tenebrosas en las regiones más recónditas, en ocasiones acompañados de cadáveres intactos de supuestos antiguos mortífagos o aliados del Señor Oscuro.

En ese curso, ocupada de sus sentimientos por Draco, Hermione casi había llegado a olvidarse del Señor Tenebroso, por eso cada vez que leía alguna noticia del estilo, era como un jarro de agua fría que la asustaba y devolvía bruscamente a la realidad. Aunque ella estuviera en el mejor momento de su vida, el señor Oscuro aún seguía ahí fuera... planeando, tramando, urdiendo... preparándose para su regreso.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ron. Y entonces supo que ellos estaban pensando lo mismo.

* * *

Durante todo el resto del día, Hermione no había podido quitarse la sensación de preocupación y temor por lo que había leído en el Profeta, y el llegar al aula dónde siempre se reunía con Draco y encontrarla vacía no contribuyó a tranquilizarla. Él siempre estaba allí cuando ella llegaba, no importaba que fuera perfectamente puntual, Draco siempre la estaba esperando.

El aula sin él le pareció un lugar hostil, no obstante, Hermione entró y esperó con paciencia sentada en la mesa de roble donde unos días atrás, Draco la había depositado. Meneó el pie derecho con impaciencia en el aire, tratando de explicarse por qué Draco llegaba tarde a la cita, y aunque a ella le parecieron horas, sólo transcurrieron tres minutos hasta que él apareció. Estaba muy pálido, incluso tratándose de él, y parecía asustado o preocupado por algo. Hermione se bajó rápidamente de la mesa de roble y caminó vacilante hacia él después de que cerrara la puerta, porque Draco no hizo ademán de acercarse a ella.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

—Si —dijo él, pero no logró convencer a Hermione ni un poco.

Se acercó un paso más y le observó atentamente. Draco también la miraba con una actitud distante y casi indiferente, pero Hermione podía ver una especie de sombra en sus ojos azul iceberg. Había algo que le turbaba y Hermione no sabría decir si tenía que ver con ella, pero estaba comenzando a asustarse.

Mientras se ponía de puntillas para llegar a su boca, Hermione cerró los ojos implorando que no la rechazara, rogando porque no hubiera ocurrido nada que estropeara de nuevo la frágil felicidad que había saboreado durante esos días. Llegó a los labios de Draco y él no se apartó, si bien, tampoco le respondió de ningún modo. Permaneció parado como una estatua de mármol mientras ella se empeñaba en despertar la vida en sus labios y le apretaba los hombros con las manos, hasta que desistió y decidió retirarse. Y ni bien se hubo apartado un poco, sintió las manos de Draco aferrándose a su cintura y su boca buscando la de ella para darle un beso turbulento e imperioso. Fue un beso frenético, rudo y atormentado que Hermione no supo entender, pero por el que se vio arrastrada hasta que olvidó todo lo que la había preocupado, y soltando un suspiro, enlazó sus manos en el cuello de Draco. Al escuchar el gemido femenino y suave, Draco se estremeció de una manera tan leve que si Hermione no hubiera estado tan pegada a su cuerpo no hubiera podido percibir, y algo en su interior pareció debilitarse. Disminuyó el ritmo del beso y poco a poco éste se tornó de desenfrenado a lento y delicado hasta terminarse sólo en un dulce roce de labios. Se retiraron muy despacio y Hermione permaneció unos instantes con los ojos cerrados como si aún estuviera paladeando el beso interiormente. Draco no pudo evitar besar sus párpados cerrados que temblaron como las alas de una mariposa bajo sus labios y Hermione esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

Draco suspiro con algo parecido a resignación y la abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera impedirle cualquier intención de apartarse, como si quisiera parar el tiempo estrechándola contra él. Hermione casi pudo percibir como si una red de opresión y tensión que antes lo había cubierto se estuviera deshilachando y debilitando lentamente. Frotó cariñosamente su mejilla contra el pecho de Draco y le rodeó con sus brazos deslizándolos por ambos costados de su tórax lentamente, logrando sentir el pecho de él inflándose repentinamente bajo su rostro.

—¿Vas a decirme que ocurre? —preguntó ella suavemente.

—No ocurre nada —aseguró él volviendo a tensarse un poco. Hermione bajó los hombros mentalmente mientras su cerebro barajaba distintas posibilidades. Sabía que le ocurriera lo que le ocurriera no tenía nada que ver con ella, al menos no de una manera directa. ¿Entonces de qué se podría tratar? ¿Habría discutido con alguno de sus compañeros? ¿había recibido una mala noticia?

Noticias. Hermione pensó fugazmente en los titulares de El Profeta y de algún modo supo que estaba relacionado con lo que a Draco le ocurría. Alzó lentamente el rostro de su pecho y le miró a los ojos sincera y hondamente.

—Draco, ¿es por las noticias que dio El Profeta?

Cuando Draco apartó su mirada azul iceberg de ella, Hermione supo que había dado en el clavo. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos en su pecho y sintió que el corazón de Draco latía a un ritmo más rápido del normal, incluso considerando el beso que acababan de darse.

—¿Te preocupa lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó con suavidad. Draco fijó de nuevo sus ojos en ella con rapidez e intensidad y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

—Fue mi padre. Lo sé —fue su respuesta.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Yaxley. Fue mi padre quién lo mato —dijo.

Un silencio pesado cayó sobre ambos, cada uno de ellos perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione se repitió a sí misma que la noticia no debía sorprenderla o dolerle tanto. Sabía bien como era Lucius Malfoy y que su varita estaba sucia por varias muertes, tanto de magos como de muggles. Sin ir más lejos había tratado de matarla a ella misma y a sus amigos en el ministerio de Magia dos años atrás. Pero no por ello el impacto de saber que el padre del chico al que amaba había vuelto a asesinar era menor.

En silencio, abrazó de nuevo a Draco tratando de trasmitirle así algún tipo de vago consuelo. Aunque tal vez, si hubiera sabido lo que el chico estaba _recordando_ en ese momento, no lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

Draco regresó a su Sala Común sintiendo un muy leve cambio en su estado de ánimo. Por supuesto que ver a Hermione había logrado aliviarle e incluso darle paz durante algunos instantes, pero ni siquiera ella podía hacer nada para que él dejara de sentirse atormentado por una idea en particular. Por una idea que en su momento había acogido de una manera muy distinta a la que lo hacía ahora.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida y lo sabía. Tan sólo era cuestión de _tiempo_.

Haciendo caso omiso de varios alumnos de su casa que lo saludaron al pasar cerca de ellos, Draco se dirigió directamente hacia las habitaciones de los chicos. Se aflojó el corbatín mientras caminaba por el pasillo y después entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Apoyó la espalda y la parte superior de la cabeza en ella y cerró los ojos sintiéndose abatido y asustado, muy asustado.

—Draco —susurró una voz femenina y suave. Draco abrió los ojos y se incorporó muy bruscamente para ver a Pansy, extendida en su cama con la cabeza apoyada en un codo y las piernas cruzadas cubiertas por una falda negra y plisada que dejaba poco lugar a la imaginación.

—¿Cómo coño has entrado aquí? —preguntó Draco arrancándose la corbata de un tirón seco mientras observaba con enfado a Pansy, estirándose como un gato.

—Blaise me dejó pasar —dijo ella agitando su melena oscura y lacia con sensualidad.

—No deberías estar aquí—siseó Draco sin moverse un centímetro.

—¿Desde cuando te ha importado el deber?—preguntó Pansy deslizando sus piernas por un lado de la cama de Draco para ponerse en pie y acercarse caminando lenta y sinuosamente a Draco.

—Si quieres conservar un poco de tu dignidad —amenazó Draco ásperamente —te largarás ahora mismo.

—Vamos, Draco —dijo Pansy omitiendo el tono peligroso que había usado el Slytherin mientras deslizaba su índice por la línea de botones de la camisa blanca que dejaba ver la túnica —Sé que te gusto, siempre te he gustado.

—Sé que nunca has sido muy inteligente, Pansy, pero incluso tú deberías haberte dado cuenta de que no me interesas en lo más mínimo —comentó Draco con una mueca maliciosa y sarcástica.

—¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó Pansy dando un paso atrás y dejando olvidada su actitud seductora e incitante —¡Antes no era así! —chilló —¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco?

—Simplemente me he cansado de ti, Pansy —replicó él encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Quería acabar cuanto antes con esa escena bochornosa. Pansy estaba tan desesperada que casi sentía lastima por ella. _Casi_.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Es qué acaso hay otra? —gritó con la voz tomada por las lágrimas —¿es eso? ¡Porque si hay otra, juro que yo le...

Pansy no pudo acabar su frase porque antes de darse cuenta, Draco la había sujetado por los hombros y empujado contra la pared, bloqueando cualquier intento de huída con su cuerpo. Después le agarró rudamente la mandíbula para obligarla de un tirón a mirarle a la cara. Sus ojos de hielo parecían despedir puro fuego gélido.

—¿Qué harás qué? —siseó peligrosamente. Pansy no respondió y se limitó a respirar pesadamente, mientras un par lágrimas caían de sus ojos que apartó, tratando de rehuir la mirada del Slytherin. Draco aflojó la presión en torno a su mandíbula sintiéndose a partes iguales asqueado y conmovido. Demonios, Pansy le daba pena. ¿Qué coño le estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Draco? —musitó la chica con voz llorosa después de que él permaneciera con la vista fija en ella pero sin verla durante aproximadamente un minuto, cómo si hubiera descubierto algo impactante. Draco pestañeó un par de veces como volviendo al presente y la miró con dureza.

—Vete de aquí, Pansy. Lárgate y si sabes lo que es bueno, no volverás a molestarme —amenazó, no obstante en su voz había una nota de cansancio. Pansy asintió silenciosamente y Draco la soltó entonces con lentitud. En un par de segundos, ella había desaparecido cerrando la puerta con un golpe fuerte y sonoro.

* * *

Blaise cerró en seco el tomo que estaba mirando en la biblioteca de la Casa de Slytherin cuando vio entrar por la puerta a una llorosa Pansy. No es que le importara demasiado que Pansy llorara (lo hacía desagradablemente a menudo) pero sí le interesaba saber cómo había ido su pequeña a "incursión", aunque a no ser que llorara de felicidad, todo parecía apuntar a que no muy bien.

Con los labios apretados y el rostro de facciones afiladas y orgullosas alzado, Blaise se acercó a Pansy y sujetándola por un codo, la llevó tras una estantería para ocultarla de algunas miradas curiosas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó en un susurro contenido una vez se hallaron tras el parapeto de libros.

—Me ha despreciado como si fuera una _sangre sucia_ y me ha echado de su cuarto —lloró Pansy aferrándose con una mano húmeda por las lágrimas a la túnica hasta entonces impecable de Blaise. Zabinni contuvo una mueca de asco y sujetó a Pansy por un codo para llamar de nuevo su atención.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Dijo que... —Pansy sollozó ruidosamente e hipó un par de veces antes de continuar —que yo...ya no le interesaba, que se había cansado de mí… Pero yo sé que hay otra, tiene que haberla —Blaise esperó pacientemente aproximadamente 30 segundos hasta que Pansy cogió aire de nuevo para continuar entre sollozos —y cuando se lo pregunté y le dije que si la había yo le lanzaría un avada kedavra, me empujó contra la pared y me amenazó. Y después me echó y ordenó que no volviera...—finalizó gimoteando. Blaise la observó con aire calculador y decidió que ese era el momento oportuno.

—Yo también pienso que hay otra —dijo con cautela provocando otra cascada de lágrimas en Pansy. Tratando de disimular su aversión por la llorosa muchacha, añadió —pero sea quién sea, está claro que tú eres la única digna de él.

Pansy pareció calmarse un poco en su llanto y miró a Blaise con los ojos iluminados por la ilusión y la nariz colorada por los sollozos.

—Yo también lo creo —dijo.

—Es todo muy extraño, ¿no crees? A Malfoy le ocurre algo... Ha cambiado.

—Sí —asintió Pansy mirando a Zabini con gratitud.

—Se comporta de una manera extraña desde hace mucho tiempo...en realidad casi desde que empezamos el curso, ¿verdad? —Pansy asintió rápidamente —Ya no se mete con San Potter, lo cual antes era su pasatiempo favorito, junto con hacer llorar a la sangre sucia sabelotodo... y desaparece muy a menudo. De hecho, lo hace casi todos los días y prácticamente siempre a las mismas horas. A veces regresa furioso y otras... ¿cómo lo diría? —fingió buscar las palabras adecuadas aunque las tenía preparadas desde hacía tiempo —satisfecho...en todos los sentidos —ahí estaba su toque de gracia

—¿Crees...crees que se encuentra con alguien? —inquirió la morena con las mejillas llenas de grandes lagrimones y los ojos muy abiertos con horror.

—Me temo que sólo hay una manera de descubrirlo, Pansy —dijo Blaise tratando de aparentar afectación, aunque por dentro estaba conteniendo una mueca de satisfacción.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Pansy mirándole esperanzada.

—Seguirle.

Pansy abrió aún más los ojos y la boca con expresión aterrorizada.

—No puedo hacer eso...si me descubriera, él...

—No lo hará —insistió Blaise sin poder contener la brusquedad en su voz.

Esa Pansy Parkinson era una auténtica estúpida. Sólo servía para llorar y arrastrarse detrás de Draco. Blaise no llevaba semanas soportando sus lloriqueos y escuchando sus confesiones para nada. Quería saber en qué andaba Malfoy y Pansy era una intermediaria perfecta para hacerlo sin tener que mancharse las manos o arriesgar su pellejo. No quería enfadar a Malfoy, así que si algo salía mal, todas las culpas caerían sobre Pansy. Era un plan perfecto, sólo necesitaba que convencer a la muchacha.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Pansy mirando a todas partes con miedo como si el sólo hecho de tener esa conversación ya fuera algo muy peligroso.

—Sé que es arriesgado pero eso no es lo que importa. ¿Tú le quieres, Pansy?

—Sí.

—Entonces síguele y descubre qué se trae entre manos. Descubre quién te ha arrebatado tu legítimo lugar. Quién te ha quitado las atenciones de Draco. Y volverá a ser tuyo —concluyó Blaise.

Blaise casi podía oír como los engranajes de la mente de Pansy se movían mientras le miraba nerviosamente. Esa muchachita estúpida estaba loca por Draco Malfoy y Blaise pensaba aprovecharse de su debilidad para conseguir beneficios. No en vano lo llevaba en la sangre.

—Está bien, Blaise —concedió finalmente Pansy con voz ronca pero sin lágrimas ya.

Blaise esbozó una sonrisa altiva de triunfo.

—Seguiré a Draco —dijo la chica.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí vuelvo con un capitulo...hmmm oscurillo e inquietante! Lo he titulado Serpientes porque han aparecido muchas xD y se ha pasado de felicidad completa a...peligro inminente. Lo primero es que Voldemort da señales de vida! Parecía que no existía en mi fic xD pero siiii, lo que pasa es que no me atrevo a manejarlo yo (no sabría hacerlo bien ) así que de momento va saliendo indirectamente y puede que en un futuro lo haga todavía más... (música de tensión xD). Después, como habéis visto Draco sospecha que el mortífago que se cargó al otro, a Yaxley fue su padre(que no tardará demasiado en aparecer), bueno, más bien está seguro...y os aconsejó que toméis nota de la frase _"Aunque tal vez, si hubiera sabido lo que el chico estaba recordando en ese momento, no lo hubiera hecho."_ porque ahí está la clave de muchas cosas que pasarán de ahora en adelante...si alguna había pensando que a la historia le quedaban sólo capítulos felices y tranquilos, lo siento pero no xD (me gusta hacer sufrir hasta el final xD) porque ahora vienen las curvas fuertes...Después Pansy ha hecho otro numerito para intentar atraer a Draco y el c...capullo de Blaise ha demostrado ser un buen Slytherin: calculador, manipulador y astuto. Está usando a la pobre Pansy y la ha engatusado para que siga a Draco. ¿Se atreverá la chica? ¿asomará su hocico por la puerta del aula secreta de Draco y Hermione?¿los descubrirá?...Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo!_

_Muchas gracias por seguirme en este cada vez más largo viaje hacia...la felicidad o no...(jajaja soy una capulla misteriosa) No habría llegado hasta aquí si no hubieras dado tantas veces al botón de "Go" para animarme :) ¿cuál es mi secreto?¿quién es mi musa? _

_Mi secreto, mis musas...sois vosotras :)! _

_¡Gracias por todo! _

**¡GRACIAS MUSAS MÍAS!**

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	43. El Rey de las Serpientes

**Capitulo XLIII: El Rey de las Serpientes (Editado)**

Pansy lanzó de nuevo una mirada desperada a Draco, sentado junto a Theodore a aproximadamente un metro de ella en clase de Transformaciones. No parecía de mejor humor esa mañana y cuando ella le había saludado, él ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra. Tampoco a Blaise.

Según había escuchado en la Sala Común, la noche anterior se había oído discutir a Draco y Blaise con violencia. Pansy sospechaba que su discusión tenía que ver con el hecho de que Blaise le hubiera permitido entrar en su habitación para esperar allí a Draco. Aunque Blaise estaba sentado a su lado, las miradas llenas de furia y rencor que le dedicaba a Draco, la disuadían de atreverse a preguntarle. Tampoco se atrevía a decirle que tal vez seguir a Draco no fuera la mejor idea o que sería más prudente enviar a otra persona. _A cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella_.

No quería ni imaginarse la furia de Draco si descubría que le había estado siguiendo. Siempre, incluso en aquella época que ahora parecía tan lejana en la que recurría a ella a menudo, le había dejado muy claro que no tenía derecho a exigirle nada o a hacerle preguntas. Draco era de ese tipo de personas que hacía lo que quería y cuando quería y nunca respondía por ello. La gente sabía de él exactamente lo que él quería que supieran, y esa distancia que establecía entre él y el resto del mundo, era una de las razones por las que estaba _loca_ por él.

Le aterraba la idea de que él pudiera descubrirle siguiéndolo, pero lo hacía aún más la sospecha de que él se viera con otra por la que pudiera sentir algo importante. Esa era la única explicación a todos los sutiles cambios que se habían producido en él.

Que ella supiera, no había tenido nada que ver con ninguna Slytherin desde hacía tiempo, tampoco con el par de Ravenclaws o Hufflepuffs con las que se había relacionado en alguna ocasión. Las Gryffindors simplemente quedaban fuera, Draco las despreciaba a todas.

Y tampoco había acudido a ella desde San Valentín. A Draco le gustaban demasiado las chicas, así que le parecía imposible que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera estado con ninguna. Por lo cual, alguna debía de haber.

Alguna tan especial que él no se había aburrido de ella y buscado otra en menos de una semana. Alguna que le daba ese brillo azulado a sus ojos, ese aire satisfecho que lucía a menudo. Alguna que lograba que a veces llegara malhumorado a la Sala Común y lo pagara con el primero que se cruzaba en su camino.

Alguna que tenía la culpa de que él ya no la quisiera.

Pansy no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ninguna estúpida le arrebatara a Draco, pero para pelear por él, primero debía saber contra quien se enfrentaba. Y cuanto antes lo descubriera, mejor.

* * *

Los ojos de Pansy y Blaise se alzaron al unísono hacia Draco que salía del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de los chicos. El reloj con agujas con forma de serpiente que había colgado en una de las paredes frías y llenas de humedad de la Sala Común de Slytherin marcaba las 7:20. La hora a la que solía desaparecer Draco, siempre _puntual_.

Draco atravesó la Sala Común con sus andares lánguidos y elegantes que hacían que las personas de su alrededor se volvieran para observarle momentáneamente. Ni siquiera reparó en Pansy y Blaise sentados con las cabezas muy juntas en una mesa de ébano, observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía la mente puesta en otra parte, en otra _persona_.

Subió los escalones recubiertos por una alfombra de color verde botella y se perdió entre las columnas de piedra que flanqueaban la salida de la Sala Común.

—Es el momento —siseó Blaise posando sus ojos oscuros en Pansy con aire misterioso.

Pansy le observó y tragó saliva sonoramente. Estaba tan asustada que le faltaba poco para temblar. No sabía si tendría el valor de seguirle. Por mucho que temiera la velada amenaza que había en los ojos de Zabini, temía aún más a Draco Malfoy.

—Yo...no sé si...tal vez podría seguirle otra persona —balbuceó.

—¿Quién? ¿Los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle? Perderían su pista en cuanto girara una esquina, sin contar con el hecho de que no se atreverían a hacer nada que Malfoy no les hubiera ordenado. No puede hacerlo ninguna otra persona, Pansy, debes hacerlo tú —dijo Zabini con voz suave y contenida, que heló la sangre de Pansy —A no ser...que seas una cobarde y Malfoy no te importe lo suficiente. Si es así, dímelo ahora y dejaré de perder el tiempo contigo.

—¡No! —exclamó Pansy viendo que Zabini hacia ademán de levantarse y dejarla ahí —Lo...lo haré.

Zabini sonrió astutamente mostrando sus dientes muy blancos en contraste con el color oscuro de su piel.

—Bien, sabía que lo harías. Por algo eres la más indicada para Draco —la lisonjeó consiguiendo que Pansy se relajara un poco y parecía menos un conejito asustado —Ahora vete, y recuerda, se sigilosa como una serpiente.

Pansy asintió rápidamente y Zabini tuvo que contener una mueca de desdén al ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos negros mientras se ponía en pie. Después, Pansy atravesó corriendo la sala común, siguiendo el rastro del Rey de las Serpientes.

* * *

Hermione se preguntó qué humor tendría Draco ese día antes de entrar en el aula habitual para encontrarse con él. El día anterior, no parecía haberse marchado con mucho mejor humor que con el qué había llegado. Aunque Hermione había intentado hablar con él y consolarle de algún modo, percibía que Draco ocultaba algo más que no quería contarle y no sabía qué hacer para sonsacárselo. Sospechaba que ese algo estaba relacionado con su padre, pero siempre que Hermione intentaba hablar con Draco sobre él, éste esquivaba el tema y se mostraba distante durante unos minutos. Intuía que su relación no era muy buena y que en cierto modo, Draco temía a su padre. Así que había aprendido a no sacarle el tema, con la esperanza de que en algún momento, él decidiera confiárselo.

A diferencia del anterior, ese día, Draco ya estaba esperándola como siempre. Estaba algo pálido y parecía cansado, pero sus ojos relumbraron con un brillo azulado al verla.

Hermione esbozó una frágil sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y Draco se aproximaba a ella. Cuando llegó hasta su altura, Draco inclinó el rostro para mirarla y Hermione pensó que iba a besarla, pero no lo hizo. La sujetó por la cintura y solamente la contempló durante segundos que se alargaron hasta ser minutos. Hermione le observaba con el rostro alzado hacia él tratando de comprender el océano atormentado de sensaciones que leía en sus ojos. Había algo en ellos que le hacía sentir que el mundo iba a acabarse de un momento a otro y que cuando eso ocurriera, él deseaba estar _contemplándola_.

—Draco —murmuró suavemente. Draco pestañeó entonces, se inclinó lentamente sobre el rostro de ella y quedó suspendido a sólo un centímetro de sus labios. Hermione se aferró a su túnica con expectación. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero sentía que algo de la desesperación callada que había en él iba entrando en ella, tomando la forma de una hélice de angustia en su estomago.

Draco deslizó una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta la curva de su espalda, la apretó contra él y entonces, sólo entonces, cubrió con sus labios los de ella. En cuanto deslizó su lengua de serpiente entre los labios de ella, Hermione se sintió invadida por una especie de rabia contra todo y nada, por una angustia punzante, por una pasión desesperada que le obligó a estrecharse aún más contra él. Por una sensación de que el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y que su única salvación era él. Y a juzgar por la manera en que él la correspondió parecía sentir lo mismo.

* * *

Pansy había seguido a Draco sigilosamente a lo largo de distintos pasillos, escaleras y algún que otro pasadizo hasta encontrarse desorientada y perdida en algún corredor del cuarto piso. En más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de perderle el rastro por esperar demasiado agazapada tras alguna estatua o armadura, pero finalmente había girado el recodo de un pasillo a tiempo para verle entrar en un aula en la que Pansy nunca había estado. Había cerrado la puerta tras él y Pansy se había quedado unos segundos asomada al recodo pensando en qué hacer a continuación. No sabía si la persona con la que él iba a encontrarse ya estaba dentro del aula cuando Draco había entrado o si él estaba esperándola en el interior. Sopesando sus posibilidades, Pansy decidió esperar unos minutos para esperar si alguien más llegaba, y de paso, para tratar de reunir el valor para abrir esa puerta si era necesario.

Siempre tenía la posibilidad de esperar a que él saliera de allí pero eso podría llevarle horas y ella nunca había sido muy paciente. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de descubrir lo que Draco se traía entre manos sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas y el corazón latirle apresuradamente. Esperó apretada contra la esquina del pasillo, asomando de vez en cuando la cabeza por el recodo para vigilar si alguien llegaba. Aunque a ella el tiempo se le hizo eterno, tan sólo habían pasado unos tres o cuatro minutos cuando otra persona apareció al final del pasillo en el que estaba el aula.

_Una chica_.

Concretamente, Hermione Granger.

Pansy se sintió tan impactada que casi se olvidó de ocultarse de nuevo durante unos instantes. Si antes el corazón le había latido con velocidad, ahora parecía desafiar las barreras de su pecho tratándose de salírsele. ¿Qué hacía Hermione Granger entrando en el aula en la que estaba Draco? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

¿Era ella, una asquerosa sabelotodo sangre sucia sin ningún atractivo, la chica con la que Draco se encontraba a escondidas? De ser así, tenía una buena razón para ocultarlo, eso desde luego. Pero no tenía ningún sentido.

Draco la odiaba desde... desde siempre. Pansy había escuchado interminables peroratas llenas de descalificativos, desprecios y burlas hacia la sangre sucia por parte de él. Siempre le hacía la vida imposible y se metía con ella... bueno, siempre hasta hacía unos meses, para ser sincera.

Pero... no podía ser. Él la despreciaba por ser sangre sucia, a parte de ser amiga de San Potter, una marisabidilla y poco agraciada, jamás pondría los ojos en una hija de muggles. Menos aún _en esa_.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la explicación de que ella hubiera entrado en la misma aula que él? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí dentro?

Pansy estaba impactada, intrigada y asustada, pero su curiosidad ganaba a todos esos sentimientos, incluso al miedo. No podía irse de allí sin saber qué ocurría.

Respirando hondo, giró el recodo y se acercó hasta la puerta que la Gryffindor había cerrado con anterioridad. Apoyó cuidadosamente la oreja en ella tratando de escuchar algo, pero del interior del aula no procedía ningún sonido. ¿Granger y Draco en la misma aula en silencio? ¿No deberían estar insultándose o lanzándose maleficios? ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

La mente astuta de Pansy pronto llegó a una deducción que todas sus creencias y su corazón querían rechazar, pero que su lógica evidenciaba De cualquier modo, hasta que no abriera esa puerta, nunca descubriría lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Tomó aire profundamente y acercó una mano blanca y temblorosa hacia el pomo de la pesada puerta de madera. Lo rodeó con sus delgados dedos, y tirando de la puerta hacia ella para hacer el menor ruido posible, comenzó a girar el pomo muy lentamente hasta que escuchó un sordo "crack". Ya sólo le quedaba empujar un poco la puerta para descubrirlo todo y hasta su sangre parecía haber dejado de fluir y su respiración se había cortado. Apoyó un hombro en la madera, y despacio ejerció presión, entreabriendo suave y silenciosamente la puerta.

Entonces asomó un poco la cabeza y lo que vio la dejó lívida.

_A Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy abrazándose, besándose, íntima y apasionadamente._

Se tragó un grito de sorpresa y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Draco se apartó lentamente de la boca de Hermione y con los ojos cerrados, acarició lentamente la punta de su nariz con la suya provocándole una sonrisa que pudo escuchar. Después bajó hasta su cuello y sin más preámbulo lo mordió y pasó la lengua sobre su sensible piel.

—Draco... —gimió ella.

Draco subió de nuevo hasta su boca y mordió su labio inferior sensualmente antes de susurrarle:

—Vamos a la Casa de los Gritos.

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente, le miró con gravedad y después asintió silenciosamente. Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta y entonces Hermione se detuvo al percatarse de que había algo diferente en ella. Estaba entreabierta.

—Draco —dijo sin moverse del sitio a pesar de que él tiraba de ella hacía la salida.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

—La puerta. Está abierta —susurró ella con voz asustada.

—Olvidarías cerrarla —respondió Draco tirando de nuevo de ella.

—No lo hice, Draco, te juro que cerré la puerta. Siempre lo hago.

Draco percibió la nota de temor en su voz y suspirando con fastidio, se volvió hacia ella y le posó las manos en los hombros.

—A lo mejor no la cerraste bien y se abrió sola por alguna corriente de aire —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Cerré bien la puerta. Y no he sentido ninguna corriente de aire.

—Es difícil que la sientas estando yo cerca —replicó él con ironía y mirándola con aire pícaro.

—Draco, de verdad...te estoy hablando en serio —continuó ella con voz tensa.

—Está bien. Entonces la única posibilidad es que alguien la abriera.

Se estableció un silencio pesado y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Por su tono, Draco había tratado de parecer despreocupado, pero por su semblante, Hermione percibió que realmente la idea le asustaba. Si alguien les había encontrado... las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. Y los dos lo sabían.

Suavemente, Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Pretendía tranquilizarla y tal vez protegerla, pero Hermione podía sentir el leve temblor de sus manos hundiéndose en su espalda.

—Si es así, sólo nos queda esperar —susurró y Hermione ocultó el rostro en su pecho mordiéndose el labio inferior con temor.

* * *

Como Blaise no despegó los ojos de la entrada de la Sala Común desde que Pansy se hubo ido, fue el primero en verla llegar aproximadamente una media hora después. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y sollozaba ruidosamente, logrando que toda la sala Común la mirara. Conteniendo una maldición por su indiscreción, Blaise se puso en pie y se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, sujetándola con escasa suavidad por la muñeca.

—A la biblioteca —siseó, guiándola poco cuidadosamente. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad después de tanto tiempo, no tenía la paciencia de mantener las apariencias. Le importaban un bledo los sentimientos y las lágrimas de Pansy, pero éstas últimas le habían confirmado ya una parte de la verdad. Que Malfoy se veía con otra.

Ahora sólo le faltaba averiguar quién era la misteriosa chica.

Entraron en la biblioteca y Zabini arrastró a Pansy hasta un rincón oculto por una estantería llena de libros de sobre Criaturas Mágicas que nadie solía visitar. Una vez allí, la soltó como si su contacto le fuera desagradable y la miró con sus ojos rasgados y oscuros que parecían capaces de leer hasta los secretos más ocultos de cualquiera.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Le...he... —Pansy hipó y tembló violentamente en su llanto —con...yo...le vi...besándose... —y sollozó con fuerza, con enormes lágrimas que caían sobre la pechera de su túnica. Blaise esperó durante unos diez segundos a que se calmara, pero la chica no tenía pinta de poder parar de llorar y decir algo coherente, así que impaciente y bruscamente, la sujetó por los hombros y la sacudió con escasa delicadeza.

—¡Maldita sea, habla! —le espetó —¿Quién era ella?

—Era... —Pansy arrugó los labios y tomó varias bocanadas de aire incapaz de respirar —ella...era...ella era...Granger. Hermione Granger —sollozó.

Blaise sintió que el nombre rebotaba en el interior de su mente y algo peligroso centelleó en sus ojos negros.

* * *

Draco murmuró la contraseña e inmediatamente las culebras que se enlazaban formando un intrincado diseño se deslizaron hacia los márgenes del escudo colgado en la pared que se abrió en dos para dejar a la luz la entrada a la Casa de Slytherin. Cruzó el alargado y angosto pasillo que llevaba hasta el pequeño hall adornado con un gran retrato de Salazar Slytherin y una alfombra verde esmeralda y pasó frente a la puerta de la biblioteca hasta las columnas que flanqueaban la entrada a su Sala Común. En cuanto atravesó las columnas y posó el pie en el primer escalón columnado notó que algo iba mal.

El excitado murmullo que había escuchado desde que se aproximaba a la Sala Común se había interrumpido de golpe al llegar él y todo Slytherin parecía estar allí congregado, mirándole. De inmediato estableció conexión entre la puerta entreabierta y la figura de Zabini alzada en medio de la Sala, como si fuera el líder de las Serpientes. Y cuando le miró a los ojos, supo que él había descubierto su secreto. Detrás de él, acurrucada en la esquina de un sofá, Pansy sollozaba sin parar mientras Millicent Bullstrode trataba de consolarla dándole palmadas en la espalda que casi la tiraban del sofá.

El resto de Slytherin se repartía por los distintos sofás, sillones y mesas con los ojos fijos en él, y a pesar de llevar la túnica negra de Hogwarts, a Draco nunca le habían parecido tanto serpientes. Serpientes hostiles que le miraban con la duda en sus ojos astutos y desconfiados.

Mientras descendía los últimos escalones adoptando un aire indiferente e impasible, se recordó mentalmente que él era el Rey de las Serpientes, era un Malfoy y él más poderoso mago de cuantos estaban allí. Y no iba a permitir que nadie le arrebatara su posición ni a Hermione. Tuviera que hacer lo que tuviera que hacer.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó con su voz más intimidatoria a la vez que insensible.

—Dínoslo tú, Malfoy —habló Zabini y todas las miradas se volvieron del chico a Draco con duda y expectación.

—No sé de qué coño estás hablando, Zabini —respondió Draco tratando de contener la furia que le desbordaba por todas partes.

Había temido mil veces ese momento, sabiendo en su interior que tarde o temprano tendría que darse, pero no soportaba los aires de superioridad que Zabini se estaba tomando con él. Draco siempre había sabido que sólo estaba esperando a que él cayera para ocupar su lugar. Por eso nunca había confiado en él.

—Hablo de que te has convertido en un asqueroso traidor a la sangre tirándote a una sangre sucia —le respondió Zabini con insolencia y lleno de desprecio.

Draco no pudo contenerse y sacó la varita para apuntarle con ella. Quería lanzarle un Avada Kedavra, por insultarle a él e insultar a Hermione. Él seguía creyendo en la superioridad de los sangre pura sobre los hijos de muggles, bueno, o al menos sobre todos menos Hermione.

Siempre había despreciado y odiado a los traidores a la sangre y no soportaba que le recordaran que él se había convertido en uno de ellos al fijarse en Hermione Granger. Y por sobre todo, le enfurecía que hubiera utilizado la expresión "tirarse" para describir su relación con Hermione y el que la llamara sangre sucia. Ella no era una vulgar sangre sucia sin talento mágico. Ella era maravillosa y mucho más hábil y capaz que ese gilipollas prepotente de Blaise Zabini.

—Repite eso —le amenazó.

Blaise escuchó los murmullos a su alrededor y supo que Draco estaba empezando a sembrar la duda entre los Slytherins que antes a medias le habían creído. Le estaba ganando terreno comportándose como el cabrón arrogante que siempre había sido, además de que ninguno de los presentes quería creer que su líder les había traicionado. Sintió la furia hervir por sus venas al saber que no le había asestado una puñalada mortal a Malfoy, pero sí había abierto una herida y pensaba hurgar en ella lo máximo posible.

—He dicho que nos has traicionado relacionándote con una sangre sucia —repitió Zabini sin hacer caso de la varita apuntando su pecho, lo que provocó una nueva oleada de murmullos.

—Espero que si te atreves a acusarme de algo tan grave y... repugnante —hizo una pausa para tratar de aplacar el dolor que le produjo decir esa palabra pero que fue entendida como una intensificación del sentimiento que imprimía a ese epíteto —al menos tengas alguna prueba.

Zabinni sonrió como si hubiera ganado un punto y se volvió hacia la llorosa Pansy en un sofá detrás de él.

—Pansy te siguió, Malfoy, y te vio con ella. Y digamos que no estabas precisamente usando la lengua para insultarla —dijo señalando a la muchacha que rompió a llorar con más fuerzas. Sonrió satisfecho sintiendo que estaba ganando de nuevo el favor de los Slytherins.

Draco le miró asesinamente unos instantes y después posó sus ojos en la llorosa muchacha. De nuevo casi sintió lastima por ella, pero también furia, mucha furia. Esa estúpida le había seguido. No había hecho caso de sus repetidas advertencias y por si fuera poco le había contado a todo Slytherin, o a Zabini (lo prácticamente significaba lo mismo) lo que había visto. Por su culpa no sabía que sería de él y de Hermione... y si eso llegaba a oídos de su padre... no quería imaginárselo.

—¿Y vas a hacer caso de lo que diga esa estúpida arrastrada? —preguntó con desdén —Me he hartado de ella y lo sabe. No me deja en paz, y todos habéis sido testigos de alguno de sus patéticos intentos por "reconquistarme". Ayer mismo tuve que echarla de mi cuarto, dónde esperaba metida en mi cama. La he rechazado tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. Es obvio que esto sólo es una mentira para vengarse de mí por ignorarla. Una mentira tan hiriente pero tan ridícula que cae por su propio peso. Y sus lágrimas son porque sabe que si antes ya no la soportaba, después de esto debería temerme.

Ni bien pronunció la última palabra, todo Slytherin comenzó a murmurar de nuevo formando un insistente y alto murmullo y Zabini tuvo que apretar las mandíbulas con rabia, reconociendo a su pesar, que Malfoy había escogido muy bien sus palabras.

Todo lo que había dicho tenía tanto sentido que podría haberle convencido a él si no supiera que lo que Pansy había visto era cierto porque eso explicaba muchas cosas. Era evidente que todo Slytherin prefería que creer que eso era un ardid de una celosa Pansy Parkinson, antes que admitir que su líder, el máximo exponente de la pureza de la sangre se había enredado con una sangre sucia. Además, todos le temían demasiado como para atreverse a ponerse del lado de Zabini, en contra del todo poderoso Draco Malfoy.

—No puedo decir que no me esperaba algo así de ella —continuó Draco arrastrando las palabras con desprecio —pero creía que tú eras más inteligente de lo que me has demostrado, Zabini. Parece que como tu madre, sólo tienes una fortuna y una cara bonita que sabes aprovechar. Pero no demasiada inteligencia, de lo contrario no me habrías ganado a mí como enemigo, Zabini. Te aseguro que no sabes lo que acabas de hacer.

Y sin decir más, el Rey de las serpientes, caminó entre ellas, haciéndose todas a un lado a su paso, para dirigirse a la soledad de su cuarto.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo! Siento el retraso, pero a parte de que no he tenido tiempo, este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir porque no tenía muy claro como hacerlo! Pero bueno, al final ha salido algo... Veamos, Pansy al final se ha atrevido a seguirles y les ha pillado, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta (normal xD estaban a lo suyo...). Pero Hermione se dio cuenta del detalle de la puerta y Draco tenía razón al pensar que les habían pillado. Pero de todos modos, a pesar de la pedorra de Pansy y de los ardides del astuto Zabini, ha conseguido salir del paso y les ha dejado mal a esos dos xD si es que Draco es mucho Draco. De todos modos...Zabini ha sembrado la duda, y él no se ha tragado las palabras de Draco. Así que conociéndolo, yo que vosotras no confiaría en que se quedara de brazos cruzados..._

_Dios xD no sé si seré yo, pero es que a mi Draco cuando se pone así me pone xD..._

_Como veo que muchas estáis de exámenes, os deseo muchiísima suerte y ánimos que ya sólo os queda un empujoncillo más :) Y pensad que para cuando acabéis, estará un Draco muy...descansado...esperandoos ;) jajaja_

_Ya va quedando menos de historia, espero que podáis seguir soportándome un poco más xD y prometo que el próximo chap. saldrá Luna! Palabra de Dry, que sé que la echáis de menos!_

_Creo que eso es todo por esta vez, así que como siempre daros MIL GRACIAS por vuestro apoyo musas mías. Mis agradecimientos especiales para las que me dejaron r&r en el anterior!:_

Kibeth, Bichito91, Margara, Brisa2006, , Annia, Cande-dhrmspotter, Klass2008, Connyhp, Review1413, Dakota Malfoy, Clau Felton Black, Kmiriel, Sakura Granger(expliqué el porqué de mi nick en el foro ;) ), Katelau, Ariadna Andrea, Cynthia88, Yezzie, Dusquinha, Ellizabeth, Jud, Bella, Paola Lissete, Alitonks, Karinita1919, Ayskel, MaRiaFoy,  (¡felicidades retrasadas!), Evan, Loretitokinomoto, Silviota, Tripeke, Earwen Neruda,Vicky, Yeire(no te preocupes, para gustos colores :) sólo lamento que mi historia no te guste como antes), Tsu Asakura, Donnatella Black, Sandy, MoLly Strife, Moka, Lourdes-prima, Emily Dumbledore(bienvenida, linda!), gata2242, Estefy Granger, Sakura555, Candu Snape y Cristal Jaganshi(bienvenida,linda

**GRACIAS!**

Con cariño, **Dry **(la sacacorchos¬¬)!


	44. Decepción

_"El amor es el tormento de uno, la felicidad de dos y la lucha y enemistad de tres; es un encanto que atrae mutuamente a dos seres y los une por irresistibles simpatías, haciéndoles felices cuando están juntos, pero desgraciados cuando están separados."  
_  
Leyenda del Príncipe Ahmed Al Kamel o el Peregrino del Amor_ / Cuentos de la Alhambra _

* * *

**Capitulo XLIV: Decepción (Editado)**

Draco estaba furioso. De hecho, sólo recordaba haber estado tan furioso en una ocasión: cuando entró en el aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y encontró a Hermione con el gilipollas de Dewey.

Pero esta vez era completamente diferente, porque también estaba asustado. Sentía que todo estaba comenzando a derrumbarse, como si el destino hubiera empujado la primera ficha de dominó de una hilera de ellas, y que al caer ésta golpeaba la siguiente, y la siguiente a la siguiente, y así sucesivamente hasta que no le quedara nada. Se aferró a una de las columnas de madera de ébano de su cama y la estrujó con fuerza, clavando sus cortas uñas en ella y bajando la cabeza de modo que el flequillo platino le cubrió los ojos, oscureciéndole el rostro. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Había conseguido salir del paso, pero sólo por el momento.

Pansy no le preocupaba, pensaba tener unas palabras con ella y asustarla tanto que no volviera a hablar sobre lo que había visto. Pero Zabini era arena de otro costal. Ahora que le había descubierto, no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta demostrar que no mentía. No sólo por su orgullo, sino porque era el primero al que le interesaba que el Rey de las Serpientes cayera, para así poder ocupar él su lugar. Zabini puede que no fuera inteligente, pero sí listo y astuto y Draco sabía que debía cuidarse de él. A partir de ahora debía de ser muy prudente y cuidadoso, si no quería dar ningún paso en falso.

Aunque sabía que Slytherin le creía a él, quizás porqué sólo veían lo que querían ver y porque le temían, Zabini había sembrado la duda, por muy pequeña que fuera. Algunos habrían creído la palabra de Draco y no le darían más vueltas, pero Zabini también tenía cierta influencia entre su casa. Y había varios Slytherins que le tenían manía.

Demonios, todo era una mierda.

Y lo que más le preocupaba a Draco era que la noticia llegara a oídos de su padre. No creía que de momento eso pasara, pero de ser así... las consecuencias serían terribles.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar ese pensamiento aunque no pudo librarse de la angustia que le producía el correr de los días. Cada uno era una cuenta atrás. Pronto se acabaría el curso y entonces...

Apartándose de la columna de la cama, se acercó a la ventana tratando con todo su autocontrol de dominar la angustia que le corroía. ¿Qué iba a ser de él y de Hermione?

Porque después de lo sucedido, no podía volver a encontrarse con ella en ese aula. Sería un suicidio. Y tendría que disimular muy bien sus sentimientos hacia ella porque sabía que a partir de ahora cada uno de sus movimientos sería observado y juzgado.

No se trataba sólo de no perderla, sino de impedir que le hicieran daño. De momento, estaba conteniendo a las Serpientes, pero si llegaban a descubrir lo suyo con una "sangre sucia" no sólo la tomarían con él, sino con ella. Le importaba una mierda que fuera de él y tampoco temía a las escurridizas serpientes. Sabía que tan pronto le adoraban, como le despreciarían si le descubrían, pero aún así, Draco Malfoy era alguien de quien cuidarse.

Pero Hermione... Él no podría protegerla las veinticuatro horas del día y habría muchos Slytherins dispuestos a hacerle daño por haberse "atrevido" a mezclarse con un sangre pura.

Quedaba un mes y medio de clase, un mes y medio que podría se terrible para ella si todo salía la luz. Sólo de pensar que alguien le tocara un pelo, Draco sentía una rabia tal que se le cegaba la vista. Mataría a cualquiera que la tocara, que intentara hacerle daño. A cualquiera que la mirara con veneno.

Pero lo primero que debía hacer para protegerla, era alejarse de ella, al menos por el momento. Hasta que las cosas se calmaran un poco.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría explicárselo sino podía verla?

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco se volvió hacia ella llevándose una mano instintivamente a la varita, por completo a la defensiva.

—Tranquilo —dijo la voz serena de Theodore Nott —Sólo soy yo.

Draco relajó un poco los brazos pero no dejó de mirar fijamente a Theodore.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó con voz venenosamente aterciopelada.

Theodore tan sólo se encogió de hombros y caminó tranquilamente hacia su cama. Se sentó en ella y miró a Draco con expresión serena.

—No lo sé —dijo prudentemente —pero es tu vida. Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Draco observó a Theodore midiéndole. Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero eso implicaba confiar en Theodore, confiar _demasiado_ en Theodore. Él podría ayudarle enormemente o ser su total perdición.

—¿No me despreciarías si estuviera con una sangre sucia? —preguntó Draco con voz acerada, sin abandonar su postura de Rey de las Serpientes.

—Nunca me ha importado demasiado la sangre. A mis padres sí, por supuesto —explicó Theodore con su voz tranquila y monocorde —pero a mí no. Tengo una prima "sangre sucia" en Beauxbatons y es mucho mejor bruja que yo —se encogió de hombros —Es hija del hermano de mi madre y una muggle. Y probablemente mi tía Nadine me aprecie más que mi padre.

—¿No vas a seguir los pasos de tu padre cuando salgas de aquí? —preguntó Draco con suavidad.

Theodore sonrió tranquilamente, con una pizca de alivio y a la vez de tristeza.

—No —dijo —mi padre me considera demasiado débil para reclutarme para su causa.

Draco guardó silencio unos instantes, meditando si podía confiar o no en Theodore. Siempre le había gustado ese muchacho callado, estudioso y tranquilo. Carecía del engreimiento típico de los Slytherins y de momento, era el único que parecía no juzgarle por su relación con una sangre sucia.

—Theodore —dijo —voy a pedirte algo.

* * *

Hermione bostezó de nuevo mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Ginny, Harry y Ron. No había logrado dormir bien esa noche, atenazada por el miedo y la preocupación. ¿Realmente alguien había abierto esa puerta?

Lo había pensado tantas veces que ya no estaba ni segura de haberla cerrado por mucho que el día anterior lo hubiera creído. Aunque tal vez, tan sólo se tratara de que su mente quería creer eso, porque era mucho mejor que pensar que alguien les había visto. Lograr la aceptación de su relación por parte de sus amigos ya había sido difícil, y aunque no necesitaba que nadie le diera su aprobación para estar con Draco, que todo Hogwarts se enterara sería una catástrofe. Hermione temía por Draco.

Creía que los Slytherins se volverían contra él si supieran que estaba con ella. Lo considerarían un traidor y lo despreciarían. Podrían intentar hacerle daño...

Tratando de contener su angustia y prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos, entró en el Gran Comedor y de inmediato notó que toda la mesa de Slytherin la miraba e incluso algunos la señalaban. Vio alguna mueca grosera dirigida hacia ella y muchos ojos hostiles y amenazantes. También escuchó algunas risas que provocaron que toda la piel de su cuerpo se erizara.

Buscó a Draco con la mirada, sentado en su lugar habitual junto a Crabbe y Goyle. No había rastro de Parkinson ni tampoco de Zabini, pero Draco no la miraba. Sonreía a un chico sentado frente a él con su habitual mueca sarcástica y despectiva, al parecer sordo a los comentarios que se extendían por su mesa. Alguien le dijo algo y él soltó una carcajada llena de desdén.

—¿Qué coño les pasa a esos hoy? —murmuró Ron al lado de Hermione, sujetándola suavemente por el brazo para incitarla a seguir caminando, pues la chica se había detenido.

—No... no lo sé —murmuró totalmente confundida. Se dejó conducir por el pelirrojo hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó por indicación de Ginny, de espaldas a la mesa de los Slytherins. Sus amigos la miraban con atención y casi con algo de anticipación en los ojos, como si esperaran una mala noticia que sabían que tarde o temprano llegaría.

—No ha ocurrido nada —murmuró ausente para tranquilizarles —al menos no con él. No entiendo qué está pasando.

Y no volvió a decir palabra durante el resto del desayuno, tratando de comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Tratando de comprender por qué Draco no la había mirado.

* * *

Luna caminaba tan cargada de libros que casi ocultaban su rostro por un pasillo del segundo piso. Esa mañana, había sido incapaz de encontrar su mochila decorada con plympis y sospechaba que Skipper Fontaine tenía algo que ver con ello, pero no había tenido otro remedio que llevar los libros en las manos para no llegar tarde a Encantamientos. Un par de personas le empujaron logrando que casi perdiera el equilibrio o algún pesado tomo, pero Luna siguió caminando hasta que escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Luna, espera.

Luna se detuvo y se volvió con cuidado de que ningún libro se cayera de la torre de ellos que tenía en las manos. Después, miró a Ben por encima del libro de adivinación que le llegaba a la altura de la punta de la nariz.

—Hola, Ben —le saludó y le sonrió suavemente, aunque su sonrisa quedó oculta por los libros.

—¿Por qué vas tan cargada? —preguntó Ben corriendo a ayudarla y quitarle todos los libros de las manos para llevarlos él.

—Esta mañana no fui capaz de encontrar mi mochila —explicó encogiéndose de hombros —Ha desaparecido.

Ben frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que probablemente alguien se la hubiera escondido para gastarle una "broma". Sabía bien que muchos encontraban divertido el quitarle o esconderle sus cosas, pero hacer que la delgada Luna cargara con tantos libros en los brazos, era pasarse del límite. Si averiguaba quién había hecho tal cosa, (y tenía una ligera sospecha de quién podía haber sido) le diría unas cuantas cosas.

—Te dejaré la mía —dijo Ben —no puedes pasarte el día cargando con este montón de libros y yo no puedo llevártelos a cada clase.

Luna le miró con sus ojos azules muy abiertos, empañados por su habitual aire soñador.

—¿Harías eso por mí? —preguntó como si no fuera capaz de creerlo.

Ben se sintió un poco incómodo. Claro que haría eso por ella. Eso y mucho más.

—Sí —respondió al cabo.

—Oh —musitó Luna —Pero... ¿por qué? Yo no te gusto.

Ben sintió como se ponía colorado hasta probablemente la frente y cambió el peso de los libros de una mano a otra, sintiéndose muy violento.

—Sí me gustas —dijo y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de cómo podría ser entendido, se puso tan nervioso que empezó a tartamudear —qui...quiero...decir que...digo que...me refiero a que claro que me gustas, como amiga, cla...claro.

Luna bajó la cabeza lentamente con un suave suspiro triste y Ben sintió como se le rompía el corazón. Si no hubiera tenido las manos llenas de libros, no hubiera podido resistir el impulso de abrazarla y acunarla hasta que volviera a sonreír. Enrojeció y se puso aún más nervioso al darse cuenta del curso que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos.

Iba a abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa que rompiera ese tenso silencio, cuando vio a un muchacho de su curso con el escudo de Slytherin en el pecho acercándose de a ellos. Ben arrugó la frente al ver que miraba a Luna mientras trataba de recordar su nombre. Nott, Theodore Nott si no se equivocaba.

—Luna Lovegood, ¿verdad? —preguntó con una voz tan suave y serena como la de Luna.

Luna alzó el rostro y le miró con sorpresa. Después asintió lentamente. ¿Por qué le hablaba ese chico? ¿Por qué no se dirigía a ella como Lunática Lovegood?¿qué quería?

—Soy yo —musitó la chica con suavidad.

Theodore asintió y se sacó un rollo de pergamino del bolsillo. Después se lo ofreció a Luna y esperó a que ella lo tomara con gesto sorpresa que acentuaba aún más sus ojos saltones.

—Adiós, Luna —dijo el chico tras sonreír leve y brevemente, y después se marchó de nuevo por el pasillo. Luna se quedó mirando el lugar por el que el Slytherin había desaparecido con los ojos muy abiertos y después miró el pergamino que tenía en las manos como si fuera algo muy valioso y frágil.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ben con brusquedad —¿Y quién... —se tragó una palabrota —¿Quién es ese?

Luna le miró y parpadeó lentamente un par de veces, como si la hubieran sacado de un sueño.

—No lo sé —respondió escuetamente y después centró su atención en el pergamino que tenía en las manos.

Quitó el lazo de terciopelo negro que lo envolvía y desplegó un poco le pergamino para encontrarlo vacío. No había nada escrito en él, o al menos eso pudo apreciar Ben, mirándolo disimuladamente por encima de los libros. Sabía que no debía hacerlo pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Qué quería de Luna? ¿Qué le había escrito? ¿Era una carta de amor? Sin ser consciente de ello, Ben frunció aún más el entrecejo.

Luna observó el pergamino fijamente durante unos instantes como si esperara que a fuerza de mirarlo fueran a aparecer algo escrito en él, pero entonces percibió que había una pequeña nota escrita en otro pedacito de pergamino a parte, agazapada en una de las curvas que formaba el papel tras haber estado enrollado. En ella, había tres palabras escritas con cuidada caligrafía en tinta verde esmeralda.

_"Dale el mensaje_". Luna asintió silenciosamente y enrolló de nuevo el pergamino, sin que Ben hubiera podido leer la nota.

* * *

Hermione caminaba junto a Harry y Ron con aire distraído por los pasillos rumbo a la clase de Encantamientos. Durante toda la hora de Transformaciones no había podido parar de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido esa mañana en el comedor y a la puerta entreabierta del día anterior. ¿Tendrían ambos hechos relación? ¿Explicaba eso el extraño comportamiento de todo Slytherin? ¿Es que les habían descubierto? ¿Y si era así por qué parecía Draco tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué parecía tan..._Malfoy_?

Se frotó las sienes distraídamente y cuando alzó la vista vio a Luna llevando una mochila casi tan grande como ella que a Hermione le resultó muy familiar, saliendo por la puerta del aula de Encantamientos.

—Hola, Hermione —saludó Luna con su habitual aire risueño y soñador —tengo algo para ti.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Hermione obligándose a esbozar una frágil sonrisa.

Ron y Harry entraron en la clase mientras Luna rebuscaba en su enorme mochila azul marino, y Hermione recordó porque le era tan familiar. Si no se equivocaba, esa mochila era de Ben. Sonrió interiormente pensando en los posibles significados de que Luna llevara la mochila de Ben, cuando una chica salió del aula de Encantamientos y chocó con Luna deliberadamente lanzándole una mirada plateada llena de rabia. Hermione reaccionó instantáneamente.

—¿Qué problema tienes? No puedes ir por ahí arrollando a tus compañeros. Dos puntos menos para Ravenclaw —dijo con el ceño fruncido y fulminando a la muchacha que se alejó aireada a toda velocidad —¡Y no está permitido correr por los pasillos! —gritó Hermione.

—No importa, es sólo Skipper —dijo Luna como si eso explicara todo y los empujones fueran su manera de saludar a los amigos —Toma, lo encontré.

Hermione relajó la expresión al ver un pergamino atado con un fino lazo de terciopelo negro. Lo tomó en la mano con cuidado y después miró a Luna con interrogación.

—Me lo dieron para ti —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —He de irme o llegaré tarde a adivinación. Nos vemos, Hermione.

—Espera, ¿quién... —murmuró la castaña, pero Luna ya se alejaba por el pasillo cargando con la enorme mochila que le llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas prácticamente brincando como uno de los siete enanitos al salir de la mina.

—Hermione, deberías entrar o Flitwick empezará la clase sin ti —le dijo Lavender pasando por su lado con aire de superioridad. Hermione la miró arqueando una ceja y decidió que fuera de quien fuera el mensaje y pusiera lo que pusiera, debía esperar hasta que acabara Encantamientos.

* * *

Ni bien terminó la clase de Encantamientos, Hermione se escabulló hasta los servicios de las chicas, se encerró en un water y se sentó sobre la tapa. Después sacó con cuidado el pergamino de su mochila y quitó la delicada cinta de terciopelo negro que lo sujetaba. Suavemente estiró el pergamino amarillento y una pequeña nota cayó al suelo. Hermione echó un vistazo al pergamino, y comprobando que estaba en blanco, recogió la nota tratando de encontrar en ella alguna explicación. Pero sólo había tres palabras, tres palabras escritas por Draco: "Dale el mensaje".

¿Le había entregado él personalmente el mensaje a Luna? ¿Por qué le enviaba una carta que no tenía nada escrito?

_Aparentemente_, pensó. Seguramente hubiera empleado algún hechizo para ocultar el mensaje en caso de que cayera en manos equivocadas, lo cual debía significar que Slytherin no estaba al corriente de su relación. Se atrevió a suspirar a medias con cierto alivio, pero sentía un nudo de tensión en el estomago. ¿Si no les habían descubierto, porqué le escribía? ¿Por qué no esperaba a su cita de esa tarde?

Decidió dejar de hacerse preguntas y tratar de desvelar el mensaje con todos los hechizos que conocía. Probó diferentes hechizos reveladores, invocadores de tinta invisible e incluso comprobó a calentar el pergamino por si el mensaje estaba escrito con tinta de limón (un truco muggle). Pero nada funcionaba. Al cabo de diez minutos, Hermione desistió, comprendiendo que no funcionaría ningún hechizo que ella conociera. Draco había sido muy precavido, y si había ocultado el mensaje, tan sólo debía poder verlo ella.

¿Pero qué sabía ella que no sabían los demás? ¿Se trataba de murmurar algunas palabras?

Hermione dijo todo lo que se le pasó por la mente, tratando de recordar cualquier frase que Draco le hubiera dicho pero no encontró ninguna referencia que le sirviera de ayuda. ¿Por qué no podía haberle dado algún tipo de indicación?

Frustrada, se llevó las manos a larga cadena plateada de la que colgaba el anillo de los Malfoy y lo tocó buscando inspiración. Resopló y miró la piedra esmeralda del anillo que pareció resplandecer levemente.

_El anillo._

Hermione casi se golpeó en la frente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. "_Se supone que es un amuleto protector. Quiero que tú lo tengas_".

Protector. Podía proteger algo más que personas, tal vez objetos, incluso _mensajes_.

Rápidamente, Hermione se quitó la cadena y acercó el anillo al pergamino sin saber muy bien cual debía ser el siguiente paso. Decidió tocar el pergamino con la piedra esmeralda y en el momento en que lo hizo, como devueltas por el papel, aparecieron varias docenas de líneas de alargada y rápida caligrafía en tinta verde. Hermione se volvió a colgar la cadena y leyó el pergamino con avidez.

_"Tenías razón._

_La estúpida de Pansy nos siguió y nos vio en el aula, por eso la puerta estaba entreabierta. Se lo contó a todo Slytherin o tal vez sólo a Zabini y éste aprovecho para difundirlo, pero cuando regresé a la Sala Común todos me esperaban. Zabini me acusó de ser un traidor a la sangre, el muy hijo de puta. Sólo estaba esperando la oportunidad para quitarme mi lugar y dejarme mal delante de todo Slytherin. Creo que conseguí convencer al resto de que todo era una mentira de Pansy, un acto de venganza porque la ignoro y la rechazo constantemente. Y la verdad, es que prefieren creer eso. _

_Zabini no. Ten cuidado con él, Hermione. Le he amenazado pero no creo que ni eso le pare, y sé que tratará de demostrar por todos los medios que lo que dijo era verdad y que no fue un imbécil por creerlo. Si te toca un solo pelo, si te amenaza, si te dice algo.. .dímelo. Yo me encargaré de él... De Pansy no debemos preocuparnos, es sólo una tonta llorosa, la amenazaré y no volverá a abrir la boca._

_De todos modos, entre los dos han sembrado la duda y seria peligroso que nos viéramos. No podemos volver al aula del cuarto piso porque podrían encontrarnos, así que lo mejor será que durante un tiempo no nos veamos y busquemos otro lugar para hacerlo. Debemos ser lo más discretos posibles, así que si no te miro, si te digo algo despectivo... es sólo para protegerte. No quiero pensar lo que las serpientes te harían si supieran que... si supieran lo que siento por ti—_aquí la escritura parecía temblorosa—_Tendremos que esperar para volver a vernos, pero en cuanto sea seguro..._

_Te buscaré."_

Las manos de Hermione temblaban mientras por arte de magia el pergamino parecía absorber la tinta verde esmeralda.

Les habían descubierto. Y su futuro dependía de que no se vieran.

* * *

Draco vio salir a Pansy del servicio de las chicas que estaba cerca de las mazmorras. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y bastante mal aspecto, no obstante, Draco no sintió ninguna compasión por ella. Se acercó decidido arrancando un gritito ahogado de la chica al verlo aparecer y la empujó contra la pared sin ninguna delicadeza. La encerró apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y la miró con furia helada en sus ojos de hielo.

—Pansy —siseó —Ya has demostrado repetidas veces tu estupidez pero en esta ocasión has rebasado tu propio límit e—le sujetó poco gentilmente por la mandíbula para obligarla a mirarle, ya que la tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo —No has visto nada. Si te preguntan dirás que todo ha sido una invención tuya, un ridículo intento de venganza. Ya has demostrado ser lo suficiente imbécil para desafiarme una vez, pero si tienes el más... mínimo —escupió ásperamente —instinto de supervivencia, no lo harás de nuevo. ¿Me has entendido?

Pansy asintió lentamente y con dificultad dada la fuerza con que Draco le sujetaba la barbilla mientras apretaba los labios tratando de resistir las ganas de llorar. Draco sintió tanta asco como compasión y la soltó rápidamente, como si le hubiera quemado. Se apartó de ella como repelido, y dándose media vuelta, se alejó.

—Siempre fue ella, ¿no? Desde el principio —musitó Pansy con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas. Draco se detuvo de espaldas a ella y Pansy se incorporó lentamente de la pared —Vi cómo la besabas... a mí nunca me besaste así...

Draco apretó las mandíbulas y subió los hombros, esa fue toda su respuesta.

—Ella es una sangre sucia, Draco —dijo Pansy con más aplomo —Una asquerosa sangre sucia...es...ella es hija de muggles...es una vulgar impura, una empollona...ni siquiera es guapa y...

—¡Cállate! —espetó Draco volviéndose hacia ella con aire amenazador.

Pansy retrocedió hasta la pared de nuevo, como si Draco la hubiera empujado y le miró con algo muy extraño en los ojos. Algo que pareció ejercer una extraña calma sobre ella, incluso dejó de llorar y le observó con...¿entendimiento?

—La quieres —afirmó como si hubiera descubierto algo increíble —La quieres —repitió abriendo aún más los ojos.

Draco la miró a los ojos durante unos instantes, los suficientes para que Pansy entendiera. Después se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

* * *

Cuatro días. Eso fue lo que resistió Hermione la nueva situación en la que se encontraban. Había pasado de ver a Draco varias horas todos los días, a limitarse a verlo en clase. Y ni siquiera podía mirarle porque cada clase que tenían en común con los Slytherins, sentía todos los ojos de las serpientes fijos en ella, en especial de los Zabini, como si esperaran que hiciera cualquier tipo de acción delatora. Draco aparentaba llevarlo mucho mejor que ella, pues parecía haber retrocedido unos meses en el tiempo y se comportaba como un auténtico Malfoy. Nunca la miraba, la ignoraba por completo y de vez en cuando se reía si alguien hacia algún comentario cruel sobre ella. Hermione trataba de no dejar que nada de eso la afectara, recordando que Draco le había avisado en la carta que lo hacía para protegerla y que era necesario para que no les descubrieran, pero no podía evitar sentir dolor cada vez que esto ocurría. Se sentía deprimida y le echaba terriblemente de menos. Había contado lo ocurrido a Harry, Ron y Ginny al ver que los dos primeros estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre Draco una vez que él se rió cuando Snape hizo un comentario cruel acerca de la "sabelotodo de Hermione". No obstante, todos se habían mostrado recelosos y no podían evitar lanzar miradas hostiles a Draco.

Hermione no podía parar de preguntarse por qué les sucedía todo eso. Cuando por fin las cosas empezaban a ir bien y sus amigos comenzaban a aceptar a Draco, tenían que "_descubrirles_" los Slytherins.

Iba a todas partes aferradas a la nota que Draco le había enviado, para tratar de recordarse que esa situación sólo era temporal y que él la quería. Pero no era una prueba fácil sentarse a esperar teniéndolo tan cerca sin poder tocarlo. Por mucho que tratara de disimular, sus ojos se iban siempre hacia él, absorbiendo con avidez cada detalle de él, cada breve y fugaz mirada y guardándolos en su mente como un tesoro. Le parecían lejanos aquellos días de besos y caricias, aquella mágica mañana en el Sauce Boxeador.

Verle, tocarle, besarle, se habían convertido para ella en una necesidad. No importaba cuánto se repitiera que podría aprovechar ese tiempo libre para estudiar más para sus tan cercanos EXTASIS y bien sabía que lo necesitaba, pues desde que estaba con Draco se había producido un gran desbarajuste en su horario. Pero de nada valía, porque no podía concentrarse en nada. En las clases de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba especialmente desesperada. Tan sólo sus años de disciplina y control, su lógica y su razón, lograban mantenerla sentada en su sitio y con la cabeza vuelta hacia el profesor, aunque sintiera como si su alma intentara salírsele del cuerpo para ir con él.

Y cada día que pasaba se volvía más y más temeraria. Hasta el punto de no importarle lo suficiente que pudieran descubrirles. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger envió a la mierda todas las precauciones y abordó a Draco en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras donde tenía la esperanza de encontrarle solo.

—Hermione —farfulló Draco acercándose a ella sin dejar de mirar a todas partes para comprobar que el pasillo estuviera desierto —¿Qué coño haces aquí?

—Necesitaba verte —respondió Hermione serenamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco sujetándola por los hombros con el cuerpo tenso —¿Zabini te ha...?

—No —negó ella y Draco pareció relajarse un poco —No ha pasado nada. Pero te echaba de menos...

Draco la miró gélidamente y Hermione se preguntó si se habría enfadado con ella por buscarle. ¿Es que acaso él no quería verla? Hacía cinco días que no estaban juntos y Hermione le echaba de menos, ¿era eso un delito? No tenía la culpa de no saber llevarlo tan bien como él.

—Aunque tal vez no haya sido una buena idea —dijo secamente retrocediendo un paso.

—Claro que no ha sido una buena idea —replicó Draco con frialdad y furia contenida —ha sido una estupidez buscarme aquí. ¿Y si no estuviera sólo? ¿Qué crees que pensaría cualquier Slytherin si te encontrara cerca de la Casa? Si nos descubrieran...

—¿Qué? —le desafió ella —¿Si nos descubrieran qué? ¿Qué podría ser peor que esto? ¿Qué podría ser peor que estar juntos y no poder vernos?

Draco sintió que la furia le helaba la sangre. ¿Es que no comprendía que a él tampoco le gustaba aquella situación?

—Yo tampoco disfruto con esto —replicó con frialdad —Pero ellos jamás aceptarán que esté contigo y...

—¿Es qué te avergüenzas de mi? ¿Se trata de eso?—preguntó ella secamente.

Draco abrió la boca enfurecido y volvió a cerrarla. Se pasó una mano por el pelo con furia y abrió y cerró la boca de nuevo. Ella no entendía nada...

—Tienes miedo de que descubran que el todopoderoso rey de las serpientes se ha mezclado con una sangre sucia porque sabes que ellos no lo aceptarían y tu posición se vería afectada, ¿verdad? —dijo Hermione con tono acusatorio y mirándole con los ojos entornados.

—No se trata de eso solamente.. .—comenzó Draco con hastío, pero Hermione dio un paso atrás alejándose de él y mirándole con decepción en los ojos.

—Cuando mis amigos nos descubrieron yo di la cara por ti, Draco... —dijo con voz más suave y casi temblorosa. Draco sintió un pinchazo en el pecho al comprender que ella estaba cerca de llorar, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No podía explicarle el más importante de los motivos por los que no debían enterarse las serpientes.

—Estuve a punto de perderles por ti... Tú no eres capaz de hacer lo mismo y tu única solución es esconderme como si el estar conmigo fuera algo humillante —continuó Hermione dando otro paso atrás —Muy bien, pues sigue adelante con eso, pero no sé cuánto tiempo estaré dispuesta a esperar a que te decidas por mí.

Mientras contemplaba a Draco con los ojos húmedos, Hermione sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Le miró por última vez, después cuadró los hombros, apretó los labios y se marchó con el único sonido de sus pasos sobre los suelos de piedra perturbando el silencio.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Aqui he vuelto con un capitulo extralargo xD Primero, Draco ha dado una pequeña explicación de por qué ha ocultado lo suyo con Hermione y después ha aparecido Theodore que este chico aunque sólo se le nombre en los libros me cae bien, y no creo que todos los Slyths sean malos, así que para mi es un buen chaval xD y le ha hecho el favor a Draco de llevarle la nota a Luna para que se la dé a Hermione sin que nadie sospeche. Después Luna ha recibido la nota cuando estaba con Ben interrumpiendo una conversación...interesante xD Ben ha dicho que ella le gusta...como amiga...pero parece que se ha puesto celosillo jojojo(risa maligna) y Draco ha sido muy discreto con su nota, tanto que Hermione casi no consigue leerla xD De todos modos, a pesar de que él le dijo que la buscaría, la chica no aguantó sin verle porque le echaba de menos...y él no pareció muy ilusionado con la idea...así que han "discutido" y Hermione le ha dado una especie de ultimatum.  
_

_¿Qué hubieséis hecho vosotras?_

_Hay que tener en cuenta dos cosas: que Draco tiene sus motivos y que Hermione no los conoce..._

_Así que...¿qué pasará ahora?_

_Mucha suerte a las que seguis con exámenes, felicidades y a disfrutar a las que habéis acabado y muchos cariños para todas!_

_Quizás tarde algo más en el próximo chap :)_

_Gracias por todo a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas._

_Por cierto, ¿os ha gustado el texto del principio? ;)_

**GRACIAS!**

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!


	45. Rebelión

_Al amor lo pintan ciego y con alas. Ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos._  
Benavente, Jacinto

* * *

**Capitulo XLV: Rebelión (Editado)**

Los ojos negros de Zabini se deslizaron de su libro de Transformaciones al causante de que la relativa paz reinante en la Sala Común de Slytherin hubiera desaparecido.

Malfoy, como no. Acababa de bajar por las escaleras hecho un basilisco arrollando a Hesper Woods y amenazándola con quitarle puntos por meterse en su camino. Después, confiscó las Grageas Bertie Bott de unos alumnos de segundo sentados en una mesa por la que pasó y finalmente se metió en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, despidiéndose de la Sala Común con un sonoro portazo.

Zabini apretó las mandíbulas con furia. Odiaba a Malfoy y sus aires de grandeza. Y sobre todo le odiaba por haberle hecho quedar como un gilipollas, mentiroso y envidioso delante de todo Slytherin. Justo cuando creía tener la sartén por el mango, Malfoy se las había apañado para invertir los papeles y además perjudicarle. Pocos frutos había obtenido de divulgar su relación con la sangre sucia pues nadie o casi nadie le había creído. En cuanto Malfoy había hablado, todos habían aceptado su palabra como si todo lo que él dijera fuera la única verdad absoluta del mundo.

Estúpido engreído. Podría engañar a unos cuantos Slytherins demasiado cegados y lameculos para ver la verdad, pero no a él. Blaise conocía su secreto.

Aunque por sí solo tal vez nunca se hubiera imaginado que Malfoy se hubiera enredado con una sangre sucia, en cuanto Pansy lo dijo, Blaise se preguntó cómo era posible que no se hubiera percatado antes. A pesar de que la idea de ver al Rey de las Serpientes relacionado con una sangre sucia parecería absurda, era la pieza que daba sentido a todo el misterio en el que vivía Malfoy desde hacía unos meses.

Por eso era tan cuidadoso y mantenía a su nueva conquista oculta. Porque se avergonzaba de ella.

Zabini no le culpaba por ello, de hecho no esperaba menos, pero sentía una rabia irracional al pensar en cómo les había traicionado. Siempre había alardeado de que su sangre era la más pura de Inglaterra, de descender del mismo Salazar Slytherin, de que su linaje era el más rico y refinado, de ser el legítimo líder de las Serpientes. Siempre se había considerado a sí mismo "el azote de los sangre sucia", despreciándolos, quitándoles puntos a la mínima oportunidad y haciendo incansables comentarios acerca del poco nivel que tenía Hogwarts al admitir a hijos de muggles en el colegio.

Y precisamente con Hermione Granger era con quién más cruel había sido a lo largo de esos años. ¿Sería sólo una manera de encubrir que se sentía atraído por ella?

Blaise trataba de entender cómo era posible que Draco hubiera cambiado tanto por esa muchacha. Él era incapaz de verla como un miembro del sexo opuesto, era simplemente un ser inferior al que no se dignaba a mirar. Si la miraba objetivamente, dejando al lado el hecho de su impureza, sólo podía ver a una empollona, encorvada bajo el peso de sus libros y con las narices ocultas tras algún voluminoso tomo en la biblioteca. No era para nada el tipo habitual de Malfoy. No era guapa, ni sangre pura, ni peligrosa o temeraria y Zabini juraría que era una estrecha.

Pero a pesar de todo, era evidente que Malfoy había visto algo en ella. Ella era el motivo de sus constantes desapariciones sin que nadie supiera a dónde iba o con quién, de sus constantes cambios de ánimo, de las sutiles variaciones en su comportamiento. Seguía siendo un cabrón con todo Hogwarts, pero desde hacía un tiempo, no se metía con la sangre sucia Gryffindor.

Y Zabini se reprochaba su estupidez al recordar ese día en que Malfoy había salido en su defensa diciendo que la chica era sólo suya. Entonces había pensado que Malfoy se refería a que él era el único que tenía derecho a molestarla, ya que este era su pasatiempo favorito, pero ahora veía evidente que no había sido así. Tampoco molestaba a San Potter o a la Comadreja. Les lanzaba miradas venenosas y aceradas, pero se mantenía extrañamente callado, sin aprovechar oportunidades de meterse con ellos que antes no hubiera dejado escapar de ningún modo.

Influencia de la sangre sucia sin duda. Lo había domado. Malfoy parecía afectado por esa estúpida enfermedad muggle denominada _amor_.

Era débil y era un traidor. No era _digno_ de ser el líder de las Serpientes, y golpeando la mesa con un puño, Zabini juró se encargaría de que dejara de serlo. Juró que se _vengaría_.

* * *

Cuando Theodore entró en el cuarto, encontró a Draco paseado de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado. De vez en cuando se detenía, lo justo para propinar un puñetazo o una patada a alguno de los muebles de la habitación (especialmente la cama y pertenencias de Zabini) y después seguía su interminable viaje a ninguna parte en concreto.

Discretamente, Theodore cerró la puerta tras él y sólo entonces Draco pareció percatarse de su presencia. Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos de un tirón hacía atrás y le miró hostilmente. Parecía muy alterado y apretaba y aflojaba los puños sin parar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Malfoy con voz áspera. Theodore se encogió de hombros y fue hasta su escritorio, ignorando la amenazadora presencia de Draco como si fuera tan peligroso como un puffskein.

—Nada —dijo sentándose a su mesa tranquilamente.

Draco se apartó de nuevo el flequillo de un manotazo, le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después volvió a sus furiosas caminatas (pateando la cama de Zabini oportunamente) por unos minutos más mientras Theodore escribía ajeno a su presencia.

—Oye —masculló Draco al cabo deteniéndose detrás de Theodore —quiero otro favor.

* * *

Ben frunció el entrecejo y recolocó el montón de libros bajo su robusto brazo, mientras Terry Boot caminaba a su lado riéndose.

—Es el quinto día que te veo cargar con tus libros bajo el brazo, ¿qué has hecho con tu mochila? —preguntó entre risas.

—Se la he dejado a Luna —explicó Ben lanzándole una mirada seca.

—¿A Lunática Lovegood? —preguntó Terry con sorpresa, y pareció encoger bajo la mirada que le lanzó su amigo —Luna Lovegood, quiero decir. ¿Por qué?

—Al parecer alguien encontró divertida la idea de esconderle la mochila —contestó Ben claramente indignado, a lo que Terry correspondió con otra risotada —No es divertido —añadió Ben ásperamente y Terry dejó de reír en el acto, aunque con evidente dificultad —No hay nada de divertido en hacer que alguien tan delgada y frágil vaya por ahí cargando con tantos libros.

—No me río de eso —explicó Terry con una sonrisa burlona —es sólo que es...curioso...ver al prefecto y capitán de Ravenclaw, al terror de las nenas, alias Bollicao Dewey, llevando sus libros en las manos por prestarle su mochila a Lunati...a Luna Lovegood.

Ben tan sólo le lanzó una mirada hosca y apretó el paso de modo que Terry prácticamente tuvo que correr para no quedar rezagado.

—Eres todo un caballero, ¿eh? —insistió Terry con sorna —¿No será que la chiflada te gusta?

Ben se detuvo en seco y lanzó una mirada asesina a Terry antes de responder con rotundidad.

—No es una chiflada y no me gusta.

Terry soltó un soplido de alivio.

—Menos mal, empezaba a pensar que tu ruptura con Granger te había dejado demasiado trastocado.

Ben abrió la boca para responder, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo se percató de que había una muchacha parada frente a ellos con una expresión de triste sorpresa.

—Lu...Luna —tartamudeó Ben con nerviosismo.

—Tu mochila— respondió Luna con una voz impersonal nada común en ella, entregándole la gran mochila azul al capitán de Ravenclaw —Mi mochila ya apareció. Gracias.

Después se dio media vuelta y durante un instante fugaz, Ben tuvo la impresión de ver sus llamativos ojos azules velados por ¿lágrimas?. Alargó un brazo para detenerla pero entonces vio a ese Slytherin, Theodore Nott, acercarse de nuevo a ella con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano. Dejó caer el brazo en el acto y observó al Slytherin con hostilidad mientras escuchaba la risa de Terry de fondo, como si su amigo estuviera muy lejos.

—Luna Lovegood —dijo Theodore suavemente.

—Sí —respondió ella. Theodore le entregó la nota de pergamino y como había hecho cerca de una semana atrás, sonrió suavemente a Luna antes de decirle un "_Adiós, Luna_" y marcharse. Luna miró la nota en su mano, cuadró los hombros casi imperceptiblemente y siguió su camino ignorando a Ben.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo la voz de Terry sacando a Ben de su estupor —parece que nuestra pequeña loca tiene un admirador.

—Cállate —escupió Ben lanzando rabiosamente los libros en su recién recuperada mochila.

* * *

Hermione salió de Transformaciones levemente histérica por la charla que la profesora McGonagall les había dado acerca de la proximidad e importancia de los EXTASIS. De repente, se había dado cuenta de que no tendría tiempo suficiente para estudiarlo todo cuanto quisiera ni aunque aún faltaran unos dos años para los dichosos exámenes. Suspendería todo y no podría dedicarse a nada en el mundo mágico, no podría ser medimaga o aurora, o profesora, o trabajadora del Ministerio de Magia. Si quería permanecer en contacto con el mundo mágico tendría que verse relevada a ser ayudante de Tom en el Caldero Chorreante o traficante ilegal de polvos de doxy en el callejón Knockturn o...

—Hermione.

La suave voz de Luna la sacó de sus agitados pensamientos y de su pozo de desesperación.

—Hola, Luna —la saludó Hermione algo más tranquila.

—Tengo algo para ti— dijo Luna rebuscando entre los bolsillos de su mochila decorada con plympis. Al fin encontró un pequeño pedazo de pergamino salpicado de algo que parecía comida de gatos, se lo entregó a Hermione, sonrió tristemente y después se fue antes de que la castaña pudiera decir nada.

Mientras Ben, que acababa de salir de clase, observaba a Luna alejándose, Hermione desplegó el pequeño pedazo de pergamino sin sorprenderse al ver que no había nada escrito en él. Nada visible al menos. Tratando de controlar el repentinamente desbocado latido de su corazón y del pulso en sus sienes y en su cuello, corrió hacia el baño de las chicas y se encerró en el primer water que encontró. Sentía expectación y a la vez miedo ante lo que Draco pudiera haberle escrito. Tal vez se lo había replanteado y se había dado cuenta de que estaría mejor sin ella, tal vez hubiera despertado y comprendido que estar con una "sangre sucia" era algo humillante para un Slyhterin. Tal vez simplemente no la quería lo suficiente como para renunciar a nada por ella.

Tal vez ella se lo había buscado por ponerse de ese modo el día anterior. Tal vez debería haber sido más paciente y por su culpa, él...

Decidió dejar a un lado pensamientos lúgubres mientras tironeaba de la cadena en que llevaba el anillo Malfoy nerviosamente y apoyó cuidadosa (y temblorosamente) la piedra esmeralda del mismo sobre el pergamino. Al instante apareció, como escupida por el propio pergamino, una frase en tinta verde que decía "_En la Casa de los Gritos. A las seis y media_".

Hermione recordó que debía respirar para vivir, así que procedió a hacerlo hondamente, con una punzada de nervios alojada en su estomago. Esa nota tan escueta no le daba ninguna pista del humor de Draco o de qué pensaba hacer con respecto a ella. Podría querer dejarla o reconciliarse. Hermione se clavó las uñas con nerviosismo en las mejillas al pensar que tendría que esperar hasta las seis y media de esa tarde para descubrirlo.

* * *

A las seis y doce minutos, Hermione atravesó a toda velocidad el hall rumbo a las pesadas puertas de Hogwarts. Asió la anilla de bronce pero antes de tirar de la puerta, ésta se abrió desde el otro lado. Hermione retrocedió un paso para ver a Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle y tres chicos más que formaban parte del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, todos ellos llevando sus Nimbus 2001 en la mano.

—Vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí, chicos. La empollona sangre sucia que ha engatusado a Draco Malfoy... —ronroneó con voz peligrosamente suave.

Hermione percibió las miradas incómodas que intercambiaron los demás Slytherins entre ellos y recordó que en su nota Draco le había dicho aunque los demás le hubieran creído, Zabini no lo había hecho, así que decidió ser prudente e ignorarles. Rodeó al equipo de Slytherin e iba a franquear las puertas de Hogwarts cuando una mano negra se posó en la puerta, cerrándola de golpe en las narices de la chica.

—¿A dónde vas, ratón de biblioteca? —insistió Blaise —¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso tiene cierto sentido que os sintáis atraídos...una rata y un hurón...

—Zabinni...—comenzó a quejarse Crabbe sin demasiada convicción.

—Cállate, Vincent —espetó Zabini mirándole un momento, pero pronto volvió sus ojos hacía Hermione —Dime, sangre sucia, ¿qué tienes ahí debajo que tan loco ha vuelto a Draco Malfoy? —preguntó señalando vagamente la ropa de Hermione.

La chica sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían contra su voluntad, pero alzó el rostro orgullosamente y tomó la anilla de bronce de la puerta ignorándole por completo. De un tirón seco, logró entreabrir la puerta y sin molestarse en mirar a los Slytherins de nuevo, salió del colegio.

Si hubiera mirado a Zabini, quizás hubiera percibido el brillo peligroso y perspicaz de sus ojos negros.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde, la chica ya estaba aterrizando poco elegantemente al final del tobogán que bajaba desde la entrada del Sauce Boxeador. Caminó por la gruta, abrió una puerta, subió escaleras que crujieron a cada paso y le llenaron las botas de suciedad y al fin se encontró en el ático de la Casa de los Gritos. Estaba vacío, a excepción de la suciedad, el piano y la cama.

Hermione sintió como enrojecía al recordar lo que sucedió sobre ese viejo colchón la última vez que estuvo en la Casa de los Gritos. Despacio, se acercó hasta el destartalado piano con la tapa rota y mocha. La apartó con un crujido de madera y observó las teclas polvorientas que aún habían sobrevivido al paso del tiempo. Deslizó el dedo índice sobre una de las sucias teclas arrancando un sonido grave y desafinado que la sobresaltó. Se apartó del piano cautelosamente, caminando de espaldas hasta que sintió que chocaba contra un pecho duro y tenso. Ahogó un grito y se giró de un respingo, antes de ser atraída por unas manos heladas hasta una boca cálida y anhelante. Draco hundió su boca en la de ella y la abrazó con ansiedad, estrechándola con fuerza como si quisiera sentirla completamente. Ahondó en su boca con la lengua, casi tragándose un suspiro de estremecedor placer al saborearla al fin de nuevo. Demonios, cómo la había extrañado.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de que había esperado que ocurriera cuando él apareciera, pero desde luego no había pensado verse atrapada y prisionera de la cárcel de sus brazos y sus labios. Se entregó al beso con la desesperación del último, estrechándose contra él con una ansiedad igual.

Y cuando Draco se apartó con brusquedad de ella, parpadeó un par de veces sintiéndose desorientada y desequilibrada. Necesitó aferrarse a él con fuerza durante unos instantes para recuperar la estabilidad, y le miró confundida.

Draco la observaba con una seriedad tal, que Hermione se apartó un poco preguntándose si estaba enfadado con ella. Tal vez después de todo sí pensaba dejarla...

—Ahora —dijo Draco con voz ronca pero a la vez peligrosamente suave —vas a escucharme —al ver que Hermione abría la boca para decir algo, añadió —sin interrupciones.

Hermione cerró la boca y se cruzó de brazos con nerviosismo para que las manos dejaran de temblarle.

—No me avergüenzo de ti —empezó Draco con brusquedad, como si llevar amucho tiempo conteniéndose de decirlo— Me importa una mierda lo que los demás puedan pensar de que estemos juntos —continuó en tono fiero —Pero Slytherin no es como Gryffindor. Tus amigos se enfadaron cuando nos descubrieron, gritaron y se tiraron de los pelos pero al final acabaron si no aceptándolo, al menos asumiéndolo. Slytherin no lo hará— aseguró categórico— No sabes cómo son, no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas allí. Yo soy el líder de las serpientes porque soy el más poderoso, el más rico y mi linaje es el más puro. El inepto de Dumbledore dice que no existe la realeza entre los magos. Bien pues, en Slytherin sí. Yo soy el Rey— explicó, no sin cierta presunción —y me siguen porque me temen y porque represento aquello en lo que creen. Pero si descubren que su líder está con una...con una... —tragó hondo y pareció que las palabras que quería decir se le trababan en la garganta.

—Una sangre sucia —completó Hermione con un murmullo. Draco la miró como si hubiera dicho algo doloroso, cerró los ojos un instante, respiró hondo y continuó.

—...dejarán de respetarme, me despreciarán. Me considerarán un traidor y a ti, la causa de mi traición —hizo una pausa y apostilló —Y entonces, irán a por ti.

Hermione dio un paso atrás de manera inconsciente cuando él se acercó a ella. Tenía un aire amenazador y una mirada entre atormentada y peligrosa que de algún modo reforzaba sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta, dio otro pasó atrás y chocó contra el piano, quedando sentada sobre las teclas que sonaron de manera desafinada y estruendosa. La chica se apartó del piano de un respingo y entonces Draco la agarró por los hombros con brusquedad, con los ojos de hielo oscurecidos por una sombra.

—Te harán daño, no importa cuanto les amenace. Y nadie, ni yo ni tus amigos, podremos protegerte de ellos constantemente.

—No les tengo miedo —aseguró Hermione sorprendida por la rudeza de Draco, por el tono desesperado de su voz.

—Deberías —siseó él —Son serpientes por algo.

Hermione le miró sin ningún temor en los ojos y Draco se sintió desesperar. ¿Qué necesitaba ella para comprenderlo?

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? —gruñó.

—Perfectamente —replicó ella imperturbable —Pero no me importa. Lucharé contra quien sea por estar contigo.

Draco sintió que sus palabras le calentaban y enfriaban a la vez, momentáneamente turbado, pero pronto su rostro se endureció y sus ojos parecieron puro hielo.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Contra mi padre también? —preguntó con voz venenosa —porque si todo Hogwarts se entera, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que lo haga él.

Hermione apartó sus ojos de los de Draco, que de pronto parecían fríos e inquisidores, como si quisieran leer en su interior la respuesta. La chica no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras de Draco. Él tenía razón. Lucius Malfoy había intentado matarla en el pasado tan sólo por estar en el lugar equivocado. Era un mortífago, un asesino, un torturador de muggles. ¿Qué le haría a ella o a Draco si se enteraba de su relación?

Los dedos de Draco se hundieron dolorosamente en sus hombros devolviéndola a la realidad. Hermione alzó el rostro y miró sus atormentados ojos de hielo.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? —preguntó con la voz más suavizada.

Hermione asintió lentamente y entonces él la abrazó con ansiedad, como si quisiera protegerla de sus propias palabras. La chica se dejó abrazar mientras sentía cómo la impotencia se extendía por su cuerpo porque comprendió que todos los obstáculos que habían superado hasta ahora no eran nada, que no importaba cuantas barreras derribaran. Siempre habría más. Siempre habría algo interponiéndose entre ellos, impidiéndoles ser felices.

Acomodó su rostro sobre el hombro de él, sintiéndose abatida, derrotada y desmoralizada.

—Siento haberme comportado así ayer —murmuró.

—Shhh —la silenció él abrazándola más fuerte.

La única manera que tenían de estar juntos era encontrándose a escondidas. Como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo, algo terrible. Algo prohibido. Como si fuera un pecado intentar ser felices.

Y en Hermione creció el deseo de sublevarse y por un momento, sólo por un momento, olvidarse de todo lo demás. Alargó las manos hacia el cuello de Draco y con ambos dedos índices, acarició su nuca con las yemas trazando suaves círculos hasta que sintió que él se relajaba lentamente, disminuyendo la presión en su cintura y aflojando la tensión de sus hombros. Muy despacio, Draco bajó los párpados y echó el rostro hacia atrás con un perezoso suspiro, dejando al descubierto su cuello.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y poniéndose de puntillas, se estiró hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de la garganta de él. Suavemente, aplicó los labios sobre su nuez sintiendo de inmediato como ésta vibraba cuando él tragó en grueso. Las manos de Draco se habían deslizado posesivamente de la cintura de Hermione hasta la curva de su espalda, estrechándola aún más contra él, mientras ella subía con pequeños besos desde su garganta hasta su barbilla. Hermione mordió juguetonamente su mentón, llenándose los oídos con el suave gemido que le arrancó y el cuerpo con el estremecimiento que recorrió el de él.

Cuando se besaron, algo temerario había nacido en ellos. Draco le arrancó literalmente la capa, haciendo saltar los pequeños botones grises y ella desabotonó los primeros de su túnica frenéticamente. Él se apartó de ella aspirando hondamente, y con rapidez se sacó la túnica por la cabeza y la arrojó lejos. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con ímpetu mientras sus manos se entrecruzaban tratando de liberarse de las barreras de blanca tela que suponían sus camisas.

Ella le deslizó la camisa por los brazos, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto y el pecho pálido de Draco se hinchó bajo su mirada. Pero él no le permitió más que una breve contemplación porque alargó sus manos hasta la camisa de Hermione, despojándola de ella con movimientos rápidos y bruscos.

La besó en los labios, mordió el borde de su mandíbula y después succionó la piel de su hombro mientras desabrochaba el cierre su sujetador azul pálido y deslizaba rápidamente los tirantes por sus brazos. Así ambos quedaron desnudos de cintura para arriba y sus bocas se buscaron y encadenaron con apasionamiento durante unos intensos segundos, hasta que él se apartó de ella. Hermione aspiró una bocanada de aire sintiendo el pulso latirle en las sienes y miró turbada cómo Draco la rodeaba y se situaba a su espalda.

Sintió el impulso de girarse hacia él hasta que notó sus dedos rozándole el cuello cuando apartó su cabello para despejar su nuca. Se estremeció al sentir su respiración cálida, casi húmeda, lamiéndole la sensible piel de la nuca, anticipando el contacto de sus labios. Él la besó allí y entreabriendo sus labios le dio un pequeño mordisco que envió un escalofrío de placer por la columna de la chica. Deslizó sus manos por el abdomen de Hermione y sin dejar de prodigarle besos por la nuca y hombros, la guió con pasos pequeños hasta la cama. Se detuvieron frente a ella y Draco recorrió con sus manos el vientre de la chica hasta el principio de su pantalón. Mordiéndole un hombro, desabrochó los botones de los vaqueros y cogiéndolos por los bordes comenzó a bajarlos lenta y suavemente, deslizándolos a lo largo de las piernas de Hermione hasta que quedaron arrugados en sus tobillos. Mientras él continuaba prodigándole pequeños besos y mordiscos por cuello, nuca, hombros y espalda, Hermione se descalzó con torpeza y pateó los pantalones hasta que se escurrieron por sus pies. Deslizó una mano hacia atrás, hundiéndola en el pelo de Draco y soltando suaves gemidos, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los calcetines ayudándose con cada pie.

Una vez lo hizo, Draco le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Hermione entreabrió los labios para preguntar cuando él la giró suavemente para que quedara recostada boca abajo sobre el colchón y después se sentó a su lado. Sintió las manos de la serpiente apartando los mechones rebeldes de su cabello que se extendían por su espalda, rozando la piel que después acariciaron sus labios. La besó en la nuca y después bajó lentamente por su espalda, besando amorosamente cada vértebra mientras deslizaba sus manos en lánguidas caricias lo largo de sus brazos. Llegó al final de su espalda y siguió besándola, dirigiéndose hacia la curva de su cintura mientras sus manos vagaban sin rumbo fijo por su espalda. Mordió su cadera derecha y Hermione se aferró a los bordes del colchón ahogando un gemido.

Quería girarse hacia él, besarle y tocarle, pero él no se lo permitía, manteniéndola sujeta para disfrutar a placer de su espalda.

—Draco —rogó en un gemido. Draco sonrió vanidosamente y siguió besándola hacia el interior de su cintura, momento que ella aprovechó para girarse con un soplido de triunfo.

Él no pareció molesto por el cambio y besó los alrededores de su ombligo, subiendo luego hasta sus pechos. Los cubrió de besos mientras Hermione le llenaba la espalda de caricias y enredaba los dedos en su cabello platino, despeinándolo por completo. Cuando él regresó a su boca, Hermione apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él, y tomando impulso, le empujó y rodó sobre él, de modo que quedó a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Draco. Sonrió de una manera muy similar a la que Draco había lucido momentos atrás sintiéndose más atrevida y segura a cada instante. Más tarde se sentiría avergonzada y volvería a ser la responsable Hermione Granger, pero en ese momento no. En ese momento era una temeraria leona.

Le besó el abdomen, sintiéndose poderosa cuando percibió como éste se encogía y contraía y continuó subiendo mientras sus dedos bajaban torpemente la cremallera del pantalón de Draco. Llegó hasta su cuello y subió hacia su boca, encontrándose de nuevo sus labios.

Draco le sujetó las muñecas interrumpiendo el recorrido de sus manos vagando por su pecho y la hizo rodar, volviendo a colocarse sobre ella. La besó intensamente durante unos instantes y después la liberó de su última y básica prenda, desnudándola por completo. Luego hizo desaparecer sus últimas ropas y volvió a ella, besándola hábil y afectuosamente. Acarició el interior de los muslos de Hermione, que se separaron suavemente, después enlazó sus manos con las de la chica y se unió a ella con cuidado y ternura.

Ella jadeó y el besó su gemido, y en aquel colchón viejo de la Casa de los Gritos, ambos volvieron a amarse.

_Rebelándose una vez más contra todas las barreras. _

* * *

_Hola!!_

_Bueno, no me ha quedado muy bien el chap. pero bueno, una hace lo que puede xD al menos les he dado una pequeña tregua (si, ya vereis porque digo "pequeña"...). Pero yendo por partes, Zabini ha jurado vengarse de Draco...ahí queda eso. Después, Draco llegó con un cabreo considerable de su discusión con Hermione xD y se lió a leches con sus muebles (para variar) y finalmente le acabó pidiendo a Nott que enviará otro mensaje a Hermione por medio de Luna. Ha habido otra escena Luna/Ben, en la que la chica le pilló de pleno diciendole a su amigo Terry que Luna no le gustaba...y al final la chica se ha marchado...¿enfadada?¿deprimida?...pero justo apareció Theodore y Ben se puso ¿celosillo? xD siii! En fin, el caso es que Luna le pasó el mensaje a Hermione y ésta acudió presurosa al encuentro (si me espera eso a mi también, voy volando xD) sorteando a Zabini ¬¬. Draco le ha explicado al fin por qué Slyth no debía descubrir lo suyo y al final se han reconcialiado xD (ya se sabe lo que se dice de las reconciliaciones...jajaja). Resumiendo, espero que os haya gustado el chap. :)  
_

_En respuesta a algunas preguntas, no sé cuántos capitulos tendrá la historia, pero calculo que no muchos más, ya queda poco ;)!_

_Parece que las cosas con la comisión van mejor así que no os preocupéis :) gracias por todo chicas!_

_Como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales a las que dejaron r&r en el anterior:_

Yeire, iiRaneTTa, , Cande-dhrsmpotter, Connyhp, Tsu Asakura, Yezzie, Cotetyta, CoclyEvans(bienvenida linda!), , Sakura Granger, Candu Snape, Ariadna Andrea, Alevivancov, Siara-Love, Emily Dumbledore, Forgotten Dark Angel, Lady-Nora, marata1507(bienvenida linda!), Finn-Chan, JaneAddams, Moka, Nimue-Tarrazo, Cristal Jaganshi, PaolaLissete, Mya Drame, Kmiriel, Donnatella Black, Aliena88, BADDY(bienvenida linda!), Bichito91, Margara, Dayis, Felix Felicis, Laura Velez(bienvenida linda!), MoLly Strife, Hermia, Chibi Naruky, estefy Granger, alitonks, Earwen Neruda, Kirara-chan69, Sweetie-Silver Black, Vero Felton mx, Edoras(bienvenida linda!), Vicky, maRiaFoy, Consue, Sakura555, Sandy, Mariale(bienvenida linda!), Ann Black, nadeshiko-uchiha, halfbloddvella(bienvenida linda!), AnnMalfoy12, 92(bienvenida linda!) y Lilian Malfoy.

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!


	46. El traidor

_"Cuando se quiere dar amor hay un solo riesgo: el de recibirlo."_

**Moliére**

* * *

**Capitulo XLVI: El Traidor (Editado)**

—Deberíamos volver —murmuró Hermione sin demasiado convencimiento reacomodando su mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de él. Draco deslizó su mano perezosamente arriba y abajo por la espalda de Hermione mientras le apartaba algunos cabellos de la cara con la otra mano y le besaba la frente.

—Deberíamos —confirmó él, pero no hizo ademán de moverse. Hermione tampoco.

En cierto modo se resistía a regresar a Hogwarts, pues todo lo que estaba fuera de ese colchón le parecía un mundo hostil y crudo. Fuera tendrían que volver a ponerse las mascaras, separarse y fingir no reconocer lo que había en sus miradas. Él tendría que volver a ser la astuta serpiente y ella la responsable leona. Ojala pudieran quedarse ahí eternamente, juntos y solos.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que volver —musitó apesadumbrada.

—Mejor que sea tarde —dijo él.

Hermione sonrió suavemente y posó la palma de su mano sobre el corazón de Draco, percibiéndolo latir metódicamente, y en ese instante supo que nunca se sentiría tan cerca de alguien cómo lo hacia en ese momento.

* * *

—Blaise, ¿qué hacemos aquí?— preguntó Pansy con un suspiro de aburrimiento apoyándose en la pared del hall. Hesper Woods corrió a imitarla, adoptando la misma pose de hastío que la morena.

Blaise se volvió hacia ellas con una mirada asesina y después volvió su rostro hacia la puerta.

—Esperar —siseó.

—¿Esperar qué? —insistió Pansy resumiendo el sentir general de la docena de Slytherins que Blaise había congregado en el hall de Hogwarts entre los que estaban Crabbe y Goyle, el resto del equipo de Slytherin, Lavinia Burke y Emergande Borgin, y Millicent Bulstrode.

—Ya lo veréis —replicó Blaise en un tono satisfecho a la vez que amenazante. Pansy resopló de nuevo y Hesper la imitó rápidamente, pero nadie dijo nada más.

Varios alumnos de otras casas se quedaron mirando la pequeña congregación de Slytherins frente a las puertas de Hogwarts y cuchicheando se alejaron en distintas direcciones. Durante un par de minutos, no pasó nada más a excepción de murmullos impacientes entre Slytherins, pero entonces las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron lentamente y una cabeza castaña y desordenada se asomó entre ellas.

Hermione aún tenía una sonrisa estúpida en los labios cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró al grupo de Slytherins mirándola con aire hostil y astuto. Al mirar los ojos negros de Blaise, supo que él había estado esperándola. Seguramente había intuido que había ido al encuentro de Draco cuando salió del colegio y había aprovechado la oportunidad al vuelo. Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo rogando porque Draco se retrasara más de los cinco minutos estipulados desde su salida de la Casa de los Gritos para regresar al colegio y se dijo que tenía que hacer lo que fuera por alejarse de allí cuánto antes. Si Draco aparecía por la puerta tras ella, todos los suspicaces Slytherins atarían cabos de inmediato y el resultado sería catastrófico.

Tratando de no pensar en las consecuencias que ello tendría, Hermione cuadró los hombros y caminó un par de pasos ignorando la silenciosa y peligrosa presencia de los Slytherins que a medida que ella andaba, se alineaban para bloquearle el paso extendiéndose como una resbaladiza serpiente a su alrededor.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, sangre sucia? —preguntó en un venenoso siseó Zabini.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada despectiva e intentó pasar por el hueco que había entre Hesper Woods y Millicent Bulstrode, pero en cuanto se acercó a ellas, Millicent se movió cortándole el paso inflando el pecho con aire amenazador. Hermione retrocedió prudentemente un par de pasos cuando la gran chica comenzó a hacer crujir los nudillos y miró al conjunto de Slytherins fríamente. Estaba un poco asustada pero no pensaba permitir que ellos lo percibieran.

—¿Qué queréis? —preguntó con voz serena.

—Nada que sea difícil para una sabelotodo como tú —replicó Blaise —Queremos algunas respuestas y esta vez no hace falta que levantes la mano y des pequeños botes en tu silla para responder —se mofó provocando un coro de risas agudas y graves.

Blaise se adelantó y se acercó a Hermione como si fuera la cabeza de la serpiente, mostrando sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa fatua.

—Dinos, impura, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó acercándose tanto que invadía el espacio personal de Hermione. Blaise sentía la adrenalina y excitación del triunfo anticipado corriendo por sus venas. Estaba a punto de descubrir al traidor de Malfoy delante de todos y de quitarle su lugar. No le costaría asustar a la sangre sucia hasta que hablara, estaba seguro.

Hermione alzó el rostro muy despacio para poder mirarle a los ojos dada su proximidad y se tomó unos segundos antes de responder con voz suave.

—Verás, hace unos años mi padre conoció a mi madre y se enamoraron. Luego se casaron y poco después, llegué yo. ¿Quieres que te expliqué cómo? —preguntó Hermione con exagerada dulzura, cómo si hablara a un niño de dos años.

Zabini sonrió y se volteó hacia su público con actitud relajada, por eso cuando se volvió hacia ella bruscamente y la agarró por los hombros con las manos como garras, Hermione tuvo que contener una exclamación de sorpresa.

—No oses a burlarte de mi, impura —siseó con voz amenazadora —¡Habla! —la apremió —¡Diles a todos que vienes de estar con Draco Malfoy!

De inmediato, se hizo un silencio expectante y tenso entre todos los Slytherins que rodeaban a Blaise y Hermione, y la chica casi pudo percibir como contenían la respiración. Sonrió lentamente aparentando una serenidad y una seguridad en sí misma que en realidad no sentía y Zabini tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que la chica tenía agallas. Quizás después de todo no sería tan fácil sacarle una confesión.

—No sabía que eras discípulo de la profesora Trewlaney —dijo Hermione. Blaise la miró momentáneamente confundido, tanto que hasta aflojó la presión de sus dedos sobre los hombros de la chica.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ásperamente.

Hermione rió con superioridad.

—Perdona —dijo —debí suponer que no lo entenderías. Te lo explicaré. Sabes quién es la profesora Trewlaney, ¿verdad? Hasta ahí llegas, ¿no, Zabini?

Blaise la miró enfurecido y le hundió aún más los dedos en los hombros para zarandearla bruscamente.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando, sangre sucia? —le espetó agitándola con más fuerza, pero Hermione se echó a reír como si él le estuviera haciendo cosquillas en lugar de zarandearla poco caballerosamente de modo que Blaise se detuvo, de nuevo totalmente aturdido.

Hermione dejó de reír y le miró con cierto brillo sarcástico que Zabini había visto innumerables veces en los ojos grises de Draco.

—Verás, la profesora Trewlaney es profesora de Adivinación y se pasa la vida prediciendo cosas ridículas que nunca suceden —explicó Hermione con un tono de superioridad muy similar al de los Malfoy —Según veo, tú compartes su pasatiempo, Zabini.

Blaise se quedó tan estupefacto que tardó unos segundos en asimilar que una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger se había reído de él. Y no sólo ella, también se escuchó alguna risa amortiguada de algún que otro Slytherin.

Blaise empezó a ver puntos negros de la furia que sentía y enredó su mano con el cabello que nacía en la nuca de la muchacha tirando con fuerza de él, de modo que ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas y alzar mucho el rostro para tratar de reducir el dolor y que el Slytherin no le arrancara un buen mechón de pelo. No obstante no gimió ni apartó la mirada.

—Ya has ido demasiado lejos, impura —le espetó Zabini enfurecido —Si no quieres descubrir una nueva dimensión del dolor, confiesa. Admite que has engatusado al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

—Zabini... —susurró Hermione en voz muy baja y él se acercó para escucharla mejor con una sonrisa de triunfo comenzando a dibujarse en sus labios. No había sido tan difícil después de todo conseguir que ella se rindiera —Púdrete.

Algunas chicas abrieron las bocas con sorpresa, pero Zabini ni siquiera lo percibió. Una asquerosa, vulgar e inferior sangre sucia le había desafiado, se había burlado de él y le había despreciado delante de medio Slytherin. Aquello era demasiado. Lamentó no estar fuera de Hogwarts cubierto por una capucha negra para poder lanzarle un Avada Kedrava, así que se conformó con darle otro tirón mientras sacaba la varita con su otra mano para apuntarle al pecho.

En ese instante, las puertas de Hogwarts se abrieron de nuevo y Draco Malfoy entró por ellas. Se hizo un silencio aún más hondo de inmediato y todos los presentes parecieron olvidarse de respirar.

Los ojos de hielo de Draco vieron primero el numeroso grupo de Slytherins apiñados en el hall, luego las dos figuras a las que rodeaban. Y en cuanto las vio, toda su estudiada indiferencia, toda su refinada frialdad desaparecieron consumidas por las llamas de la furia. Quería matar al cabrón de Zabini.

—Vaya, Malfoy —siseó Zabini apoyando la punta de su varita sobre el pecho de Hermione y sin dejar de observar atentamente la expresión del chico —Justo de ti estábamos hablando. Mira a quien hemos atrapado. A tu pequeño ratón de biblioteca...

Blaise tiró aún más del pelo de Hermione y la chica arrugó los labios tratando de contener una mueca de dolor. Draco la vio y eso fue demasiado.

—Suéltala —le ordenó en un amenazador e imperioso siseó, que no tenía nada que envidiar a las ordenes que solía impartir Lucius Malfoy.

—¿La quieres, Malfoy? —preguntó Zabini con provocación —Toda tuya.

Y dicho esto soltó a Hermione bruscamente y la empujó con fuerza hacia Draco. Hermione trastabilló y hubiera caído al suelo si Draco no se hubiera apresurado a sujetarla. La chica se quedó unos instantes parada, con el rostro refugiado en el pecho del Slytherin tratando de contener el pánico que la dominaba. En un segundo pasaron por su cabeza todas las cosas que podría haber hecho para evitar esa situación pero cuando Draco la apartó suavemente de su cuerpo y la miró a los ojos preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba bien, supo que estaban perdidos. Y supo del mismo modo que él también lo sabía.

—¿Lo veis? —preguntó Zabini volviéndose hacia los estupefactos Slytherins que les rodeaban —Os dije que Malfoy era un traidor a la sangre, os dije que se había mezclado con una impura y nadie me creyó. Pansy tenía razón —dijo señalándola —Están juntos.

Draco soltó con suavidad a Hermione y se acercó lentamente a Zabini que le daba la espalda, ocupado en hablarle a su público ignorando la presencia del rubio.

—Yo tenía razón —insistió el chico paladeando cada palabra —Malfoy, vuestro querido Malfoy se ha liado con una asquerosa sangre sucia, con una sabelotodo inferior, impura y vulgar hija de muggles...con una...

Zabini se interrumpió al sentir unos leves toques en el hombro y se volvió con una expresión desafiante hacia Malfoy, pero su sonrisa se borró en cuestión de una milésima de segundo cuando vio y después sintió el puño de Draco impactando contra su nariz. Retrocedió un par de pasos aullando de dolor y se llevó las manos a la nariz mirando al rubio como si no se creyera lo que acababa de suceder.

—Pero, ¿qué...— masculló Blaise y al ver sus manos manchadas de sangre se sintió enloquecer —¿Cómo te atreves a...

—Vuelve a tocarla —amenazó Draco —y yo haré que vuelvas a sangrar...Y no será por la nariz, Zabini.

Todo Slytherin además de Hermione se habían quedado paralizados observando la escena como si fueran las estatuas de la fuente del Ministerio de Magia. Estaban tan impactados y sorprendidos que ni siquiera se percataron de que Snape se acercaba a ellos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —preguntó con autoridad. Todos se volvieron hacia Snape y Hermione se preguntó si algo podría salir aún peor cuando vio los ojos oscuros y suspicaces de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras pasearse de ella a Draco y luego a Zabini, atando rápidamente cabos.

—Malfoy me ha pegado —explicó rabiosamente Zabini sin dejar de taponarse la nariz con una mano para interrumpir la hemorragia —Está liado con la sangre sucia de Granger y...

—Ya es suficiente, Zabini —le interrumpió fríamente Snape —Ve a la enfermería.

Zabini abrió la boca para replicar pero al ver la expresión de Snape, se hizo paso bruscamente entre los Slytherins mascullando insultos por lo bajo tras lanzar una mirada asesina a Draco y Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, a su torre —continuó impartiendo órdenes —Y vosotros a vuestra Sala Común, estoy seguro de que tenéis mejores cosas que hacer que quedaros aquí parados.

Hermione no se movió y los Slytherins se miraron y cuchichearon entre ellos, claramente indecisos.

—¿No me habéis oído? —preguntó Snape con voz peligrosamente aterciopelada. Pansy soltó un suspiró de fastidio y se dio media vuelta, seguida inmediatamente por Hesper Woods y Millicent Bulstrode. Una vez ella desapareció tras el recodo que llevaba a las mazmorras, el resto de Slytherin la siguió cuchicheando por lo bajo.

—Señorita Granger, ¿tiene usted problemas de oído? He dicho que se retire a su torre.

Hermione dio un paso y miró a Draco interrogándole silenciosamente.

—Haz lo que él dice —confirmó el Slytherin con voz impersonal. Hermione la lanzó una última mirada indecisa y finalmente se alejó muy despacio de Draco y Snape.

El Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin esperó silenciosa e ominosamente a que Hermione hubiera subido las escaleras que salían del hall y desaparecido antes de decir con voz cargada de amenaza, sin apartar ni durante un segundo sus suspicaces y taladrantes ojos negros del muchacho:

—Y tú, Draco, ven conmigo.

* * *

Draco siguió silenciosamente a Snape hasta su pequeño despacho, aunque en su interior bullía de furia. Todo le parecía borroso y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de despedazar en pequeñas porciones a Zabini. Todo se había ido a la mierda por su culpa, les había delatado y había roto la fina cuerda sobre la que él y Hermione se mantenían haciendo equilibrios.

Ahora la onda expansiva del descubrimiento de su relación con una sangre sucia se extendería como fuego por todo Hogwarts. En cuestión de unos minutos todo el colegio lo sabría, todas las casas y alumnos. Y tarde o temprano, su padre se enteraría y entonces sería el fin.

Draco había sabido desde el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de que la quería que no era para él, que su relación no tendría futuro. Que no iría más allá de Hogwarts por lo que le esperaba entonces.

Pero al menos había pensado que podrían estar juntos más _tiempo_, y sin que nadie les descubriera.

Snape le indicó con un gesto seco que entrara en su despacho mientras él tomaba asiento tras su escritorio con un aleteo de su capa negra. Apoyó sus manos cetrinas sobre la superficie del escritorio y Draco se sentó frente a él sin prestar atención a la docena de frascos con criaturas, miembros y demás cosas extrañas y desagradables que en ellos guardaba y que anteriormente siempre habían despertado su curiosidad. Snape le miraba con sus oscuros ojos negros a ambos lados de su ganchuda nariz con el aspecto de alguien que contenía su furia. Furia y algo más, algo que Draco hubiera confundido con _compasión_ si no se hubiera tratado de Snape.

—¿Para qué me ha traído aquí? —preguntó enfadado —¿vVa a castigarme?

—Sabes perfectamente que no, Draco —replicó Severus con calma.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —inquirió el muchacho fieramente.

—Creo —dijo Snape escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras —que sería bueno que habláramos.

—¿Hablar? ¿De qué coño me va a servir hablar?

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a enfocar las cosas de otra manera, Draco.

—¿Ayudarme? Nadie puede ayudarme —espetó Draco levantándose de la silla —Y si va a soltarme un discurso acerca de los elevados designios que me esperan, sobre mi deber y sobre qué tipo de personas me convienen o no, ahórreselo.

—Ella es una hija de muggles, Draco —insistió Snape alzando un poco la voz y sus manos se crisparon sobre el escritorio —Nunca sale nada bueno de mezclarse con ellos —continuó apasionadamente olvidando su habitual autodominio y contención —No sé puede confiar en la gente como ella, son volubles y engañosos.

—¿Ah, si? —preguntó Draco con ironía —Es curioso que usted lo diga, porque si no me equivoco, su padre era un muggle.

Snape apretó tanto los labios que éstos sólo se convirtieron en una línea oscura entre la piel cetrina, acentuando su nariz ganchuda y el negro de sus ojos.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Draco —siseó con voz aterciopeladamente amenazadora. Draco le dirigió una mirada desafiante y dándose media vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta del despacho. La abrió, pero antes de salir se detuvo y volvió un poco el rostro hacia Snape.

—¿Va a contárselo a mi padre? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No —respondió Snape —pero no importa que yo no se lo cuente. Tarde o temprano se enterará.

Draco bajó la cabeza y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos. Sabía que Snape tenía razón. Su padre lo descubriría y entonces sería el final.

Pero pensaba aprovechar _cada segundo_ antes del fin del mundo.

* * *

Cuando Draco bajó por los escalones que daban a su Sala Común, el bullicio e insistente murmullo que antes había llenado el lugar se apagó repentinamente. Todos le miraban de manera hostil y delatora, llamándole traidor sin decir nada.

Zabini estaba sentado en el sillón forrado de terciopelo verde botella en el que antes Draco solía sentarse con su séquito de aduladores y admiradores y junto a él estaba Pansy, rodeada por Hesper, Millicent, Lavinia, Emargande y Lorraine. Casi todo Slytherin estaba congregado en el lugar cerca de ellos y Draco no tenía ninguna duda de que él era el tema del que habían estado hablando hasta que había aparecido.

Alzó el rostro con actitud desafiante sabiendo que su apostura arrogante y peligrosa era la última defensa que le quedaba contra ellos. Ya no le respetaban, le consideraban un traidor y Draco tenía muy claro que vengarían la confianza que habían depositado en él y habían visto burlada.

Si ya no le quedaba el respeto, la admiración y el poder, al menos sí el temor que le habían tenido y del que se había hecho merecedor durante años.

—Traidor —le espetó Zabini cuando Draco bajó el último de los escalones.

Algunos Slytherins repitieron por lo bajo las palabras de Zabini, señalándole con el dedo y mirándole con desprecio. Draco siguió caminando ignorando sus palabras y sorteó algunas mesas llenas de Slytherins que giraban sus cabezas de serpiente para verle. Un muchacho corpulento de sexto, hermano menor de Graham Montague el que en su día había jugado en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, empujó deliberadamente con su hombro a Draco cuando éste pasó por su lado. El rubio retrocedió apenas un paso por el impacto y le lanzó una mirada acerada por entre los mechones de flequillo que le caían sobre los ojos.

—Traidor —repitió Montague gesticulando todo lo que pudo la palabra.

Draco llevó la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y acarició con los dedos el extremo de la varita que asomaba por él sin dejar de clavar sus amenazantes ojos en el corpulento Slytherin. Montague bajó fugazmente su mirada hacia la mano de Draco que acariciaba su varita y lentamente se hizo a un lado provocando algunos murmullos bajos.

Crabbe y Goyle se levantaron entonces de la mesa en la que hasta entonces habían estado sentados y se acercaron a Draco haciendo crujir sus nudillos con aire amenazador. Como siempre habían hecho, se colocaron detrás de él, cubriéndole las espaldas con las piernas separadas y los hombros rígidos. Draco sintió cierto alivio al comprobar que aún le seguían, que continuaban siendo sus matones. Les habían educado para eso y creían no tener más opción. No importaba lo que Draco hiciera, siempre responderían a sus órdenes.

Draco se volvió hacia Zabini y le dedicó una de sus medio sonrisas sarcásticas, después alzó el rostro y continuó caminando entre serpientes seguido de Crabbe y Goyle. Como un rey sin corona pero igualmente digno.

* * *

—Vamos, Hermione —la animó Ginny mientras atravesaban el retrato de la Señora Gorda, la castaña con pinta de ir a la horca. Harry y Ron las seguían en silencio —A lo mejor no es tan terrible como crees.

Hermione asintió incapaz de hablar. Se había pasado la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la cama llena de incertidumbre y miedo. Maldiciéndose innumerables veces a sí misma por no haber sido más paciente y haber sabido entender los motivos de Draco. Si ella no le hubiera hecho elegir y obligado a que se vieran, Zabini no les habría descubierto. ¿Y si le habían hecho algo a Draco? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con él? Por mucho que Draco le hubiera dicho que los Slytherins irían a por ella, Hermione no temía por sí misma sino por él. Ella tenía a sus amigos pero Draco estaba solo en un nido de serpientes.

¿Y qué iba a ser ahora de ellos?

En cuanto bajó las escaleras que daban al hall y vio a los primeros alumnos de otras casas, Hermione supo que la bomba había explotado. La manera en que la miraron, murmurando por la bajo y señalándola se lo hizo saber. Ginny le apretó suavemente el antebrazo transmitiéndole su apoyo mientras entraban en el Gran Comedor. Inmediatamente, como si Quirrell hubiera entrado de nuevo anunciando que había un troll suelto en las mazmorras, todas las cabezas se giraron hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, hacia ella.

A Hermione, que nunca le había gustado llamar su atención por nada que no fuera su capacidad en los estudios, se quedó prácticamente paralizada por el horror y si Ginny y Harry no hubieran tirado de ella, probablemente se hubiera quedado parada bajo las puertas eternamente. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, inmediatamente les hicieron un sitio, más concretamente, un sitio en el que habrían cabido unas veinte personas, y todos miraron a Hermione. Algunos con sorpresa, otros con acusación, los más con incredulidad.

Guiada por Harry, Hermione se sentó rígidamente aunque no era muy consciente de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes que murmuraban, soltaban risitas incrédulas, señalaban y se reunían con las cabezas muy juntas mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Aunque murmuraban a media voz, Hermione tenía la impresión de que todos estaban gritándole al oído porque escuchaba sus voces distorsionadas y hablando sin sentido como si estuvieran en el interior de su cabeza.

—Hermione. Mioni. Hermione, ¿me escuchas? —preguntó una familiar voz femenina. Sólo la nitidez con que escuchó esa voz, sacó a Hermione de su aturdimiento. De repente pareció volver a la realidad y vio a Lavender sentada frente a ella, al lado de un claramente incómodo Ron.

—No te vas a creer lo que he escuchado —dijo Lavender tratando de contener la risa —Skipper Fontaine, una chica de Ravenclaw, me ha dicho que Hesper Woods le contó que tu y Draco Malfoy estabais... —soltó una risita estúpida y chillona —saliendo... ¿Te lo puedes creer? —preguntó riendo de nuevo. Al ver la mirada que le lanzó Ginny, Lavender encogió un poco su sonrisa —Quiero decir, Dewey estaba bien... pero Malfoy es demasiado, está totalmente fuera de tus posibilidades. No eres para nada su tipo, sin contar con el hecho de que odia a los...

—¿Por qué no te callas, Lavender? —la interrumpió Ginny ásperamente.

—Won-Won —se quejó Lavender aferrándose al brazo de Ron como si Ginny estuviera apuntándola con su varita —Dile a tu hermana que no me hable así,yo sólo estaba diciendo la verd...

—Cállate, Lavender —dijo Ron en un ataque de valentía a pesar de haber enrojecido hasta las orejas.

—¡Ron! —chilló Lavender haciendo pucheros —¿por qué me hablas así? Si yo solamente comentaba lo evidente...

Harry miró a Hermione, pero ésta parecía haber desconectado de nuevo de la realidad. Se colocó bien las gafas mirándola con preocupación y preguntándose qué podía hacer para ayudarla cuando sintió que el jaleo en el Gran Comedor se incrementaba y todos se volvían hacía la puertas entreabiertas.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí, con su impecable túnica negra y el cabello platino cayéndole desordenadamente sobre los ojos. Al parecer, muy cómodo con la atención de todos fija en él, se adentró en el Comedor pero a los pocos pasos fue evidente que no se dirigía hacia la mesa de Slytherin sino a la de Gryffindor.

En el mundo de sombras borrosas y voces entrecortadas en el que Hermione se hallaba, sintió una leve variación en el clima que la hizo despertar. Miró en la dirección en que todos tenían la vista fija y vio a Draco caminando hacia _ella_ tranquilamente, como si fuera muy natural verle yendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Ante las miradas estupefactas de todo el colegio, Draco se detuvo al lado de Hermione y le tendió la mano que ella temblorosamente tomó la para levantarse.

Hermione le miró entre preocupada y confusa y Draco esbozó una de sus muecas sonrisa antes de sujetarla por la cintura y besarla delante de todos. Sólo el hecho de que estuviera profundamente enamorada pudo lograr que Hermione se olvidara del resto del mundo y de su situación cuando él tocó sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso posesivo a la vez que dulce y aunque breve, intenso.

Y cuando Draco la soltó, el mundo le parecía menos hostil y horrible. Le robó otro pequeño besó en los labios y después se marchó hacia la mesa de Slytherin con aire satisfecho después de haber provocado que docenas de mandíbulas se desencajaran de tanto abrirse.

Especialmente la de Lavender Brown que parecía más impactada que si hubiera visto al Señor Oscuro con tutú y tacón de aguja bailando salsa.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo casi tan colorada como Ron en sus mejores momentos y a pesar de todo no puedo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa de alivio. Después miró a Lavender que balbuceaba incongruencias desesperadamente y sonriéndole con dulzura dijo:

—¿Qué decías?

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Bueno, aquí está! La bomba ha explotado! Ya queda poquito ;)! (qué de exclamaciones xD) Por partes, Zabini les ha descubierto. Ha traído a unos cuantos Slytherins y se ha plantado con ellos en la puerta de Hogwarts esperando a que Hermione y Draco regresarán. Ha pillado a Hermione y cuando Draco vio cómo la amenazaba, mandó a la mierda todos los disimulos y le arreó una leche y si no llega a aparecer Snape quien sabe que habría sucedido. Luego éste se ha llevado a Draco a su despacho para "Ayudarle" a retomar el buen camino, pero Draco le ha dicho donde puede meterse su ayuda xD y se ha pirado. Cuando ha vuelto a Slytherin se ha encontrado con que Zabini ha tomado su lugar y que casi todos están en su contra, pero el chico ha sabido salir airoso (por algo es un Malfoy) y Crabbe y Goyle siguen siendo los descerebrados sobremusculados que siguen a Draco. No son grandes amigos, pero oye, nunca viene mal tener a dos matones a tu servicio xD y ya por último, todo Hogwarts se ha enterado de lo suyo, y por si tenían dudas, Draco le ha dado un peazo de beso a Hermione delante de todos xD ahí, marcando el territorio por si acaso jajaja. En fin, han pasado muchas cosas en el este chap y se acerca el final!!_

_Sé que no ha habido Luna/Ben en este chap. pero en el próximo se habrá un gran momento entre ellos...no digo más._

_Como había prometido, el chap. en el que Lavender se entera de la relación entre nuestra parejita se lo dedico a Maya, espero que lo hayas disfrutado ;)_

_El próximo chap no lo esperéis antes del domingo o lunes porque me será imposible escribirlo para entonces!_

_Ahora como siempre, mi especial agradecimiento para todas vosotros por haberme hecho llegar hasta aquí y por los más del mil seiscientos r&r :D! No sé como puedo agradeceros todo vuestro apoyo y ánimos ;) No estaría aquí si no fuera por vosotras y sé que me dará mucha pena acabar la historia porque os echaré de menos :)..._**GRACIAS**

**GRACIAS PARA TODAS!!!**

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!


	47. Mensaje para Lucius Malfoy

**Capítulo XLVII: Mensaje para Lucius Malfoy (Editado)**

El Gran Comedor continuó unos minutos sumidos en un intenso y excitado murmullo similar al zumbido de un abejorro enorme pero Hermione era sencillamente feliz. No podía negar que estaba asustada, mas no por ningún Slytherin, al menos no por ninguno que aún estudiara en el colegio. Sin embargo, se sentía extrañamente aliviada y liberada. Quizás hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba de tener que ocultarse constantemente, de tener que fingir odiarle, de no poder acercarse y tocarle a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca. El que lo supieran sus amigos había sido ya un gran paso, pero no podía compararse a la sensación que tenía ahora.

No obstante, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que durante toda la clase de Transformaciones todos los ojos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw fijos en ella. La chica había prestado atención a la profesora McGonagall como si esa fuese una clase habitual, aunque no había pasado por alto que incluso la jefa de Gryffindor la miraba de un modo diferente también.

Pero sobre todo sentía los ojos de una persona en concreto fijos en ella. Los ojos de Ben. Hermione no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberle ocultado todo ese tiempo su relación con Draco, pero algo en su interior le había aconsejado que eso era lo mejor. No sabía cómo se lo hubiera podido tomar y no quería perder su amistad, así que simplemente había callado. ¿Estaría molesto?

Cuando la profesora McGonagall dio la clase por terminada al fin, Hermione se puso en pie lentamente y comenzó a guardar las cosas en su mochila ordenadamente, ignorando las miradas que sentía sobre ella hasta que vio que alguien se detenía a su lado. Era Ben.

—Ben —susurró.

—Hermione —dijo en un tono impersonal, casi seco y con el rostro inexpresivamente serio —¿Podríamos hablar?

—Claro —se apresuró a decir Hermione guardando el último libro en su mochila.

—Aquí no —replicó Ben, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que todos les estaban observando. Posiblemente les producía curiosidad o morbo ver al exnovio de Hermione después de haber descubierto que tenía un nuevo novio hablando con ella, y estaban atentos para intentar escuchar. Hermione se echó la mochila al hombro silenciosamente y salió de la clase seguida de cerca por Ben y por un grupo de curiosos (entre ellos Lavender y Parvati) que Harry y Ron se encargaron de espantar.

—¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer que cotillear? —había dicho Ron, e incluso había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Lavender había respondido tranquilamente que no.

De cualquier modo, Ben y Hermione lograron alejarse caminando en silencio hasta uno de los patios interiores del colegio. Hermione se detuvo en los escalones y observó compungida como Ben caminaba hasta una columna y apoyaba abatidamente su frente en ella después de haberle asestado un puñetazo furioso.

—Ben —musitó Hermione bajando los escalones pero sin atreverse a ir más lejos al ver su expresión de enfado contenido —Lamento que te hayas enterado de este modo en lugar de por mí pero...

—Fue por él, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ben en un tono que hizo que a Hermione se le cayera el corazón a los pies —Me dejaste por él...fue él todo este tiempo...

Hermione apretó los labios y asintió silenciosamente sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Nunca había querido hacerle daño a Ben y esa era la segunda ocasión en que lo lastimaba.

—¿Por qué, Hermione? —inquirió el chico en un tono desgarrador —¿Por qué tenía que ser él? No lo entiendo... Yo lo hice todo por ti, intenté cuidarte y hacerte feliz...intenté ser... —soltó un resoplido sardónico y sonrió de una manera cínica nunca vista en él, como riéndose de sí mismo —intenté ser el mejor novio del mundo para ti. Pero veo que tenía la batalla perdida desde el principio. No me importaría demasiado si supiera que la persona a la que quieres te trata bien...pero él, Hermione, no... no logró entenderlo— dijo agitando nerviosamente las manos en el aire —Siempre te ha maltratado y humillado, te ha hecho llorar docenas de veces, es un vanidoso y engreído que se cree que todos deben besar el suelo que pisa... Es...es una mala persona, Hermione, ¿cómo puedes haberte enamorado de él? —preguntó y al ver que Hermione le observaba con compasión, se enfureció y se acercó a ella sujetándola por los hombros con fuerza pero sin lastimarla —¿Es eso lo que tenía que haber hecho yo para tenerte? ¿Insultarte? ¿Amargarte la vida? ¿Tratarte como si fueras basura? ¿Es ese el secreto para enamorarte? ¿Ser una mala persona?

—Él no es como crees —apuntó Hermione con suavidad, mirándole ahora a los ojos.

—¿Vas a decirme que es considerado y caballeroso? ¿Qué es cariñoso contigo? ¿Qué te trata bien? —preguntó Ben con ironía —Llorabas por él, ¿verdad? Aquel día en que Luna y yo te encontramos llorando... No era por Potter o Weasley, era por él, ¿no? Merlin, cuando recuerdo lo estúpido que fui...

—No te mentí —replicó Hermione seriamente —ese día me había peleado con Harry y Ron como te dije... Ben, nunca te he mentido, siempre he sido sincera contigo en todo lo que te he dicho...Tan sólo te oculté lo mío con Draco porque...

—¿Y ocultar u omitir algo así no es lo mismo que mentir? —preguntó Ben —No te reconozco, la Hermione con la que yo estuve no hablaría así... como si fuera...como si fuera un Malfoy —espetó. Miró duramente a Hermione por unos instantes como esperando que ella dijera algo, pero la chica se sentía demasiado culpable y mortificada para defenderse.

Ben asintió como si hubiera comprendido algo y se alejó del lugar a toda velocidad.

* * *

Draco recogió las cosas de su pupitre con tranquilidad, aparentemente ajeno a todas las miradas de sus compañeros puestas en él. En realidad a Draco no le incomodaban ni le importaban demasiado, de hecho, siempre le había gustado ser el centro de atención y había hallado una satisfacción inesperada en besar a Hermione delante de todos. Y además ese beso era la poca protección que podía darle. Ahora todo Hogwarts sabía que ella era _suya _y los que le temían, que no eran pocos, no se atreverían a molestarla. Había marcado su territorio y todos sabían las consecuencias que podrían acarrearles el acercarse demasiado a él.

Por su parte, Draco estaba contento de tener a Crabbe y Goyle para guardarle las espaldas. No es que temiera al resto de los Slytherins, pero era agradable tener a alguien si bien no de su parte, al menos sí con él. Draco no se hacía ilusiones respecto a ellos, sabía que eran sólo dos gigantes bobos y descerebrados que estaban con él probablemente por temor a las represalias de sus padres si dejaban de lado al hijo de Lucius Malfoy, pero él no era del tipo de personas que le hacía ascos a esas "asociaciones" en las que salía ganando. No podía confiar en ellos en el pleno sentido de la palabra pero sí sabía que seguirían sus órdenes.

En cuanto al resto de Slytherins, la gran mayoría estaban claramente posicionados contra él. Pansy Parkinson se paseaba por ahí con su pandilla de lameculos sin personalidad detrás, muy pagada de sí misma por haber sido la que había descubierto la traición del gran Draco Malfoy. Fingía despreciarle y le miraba por encima del hombro, pero Draco sabía que era un puro acto de celos y despecho, de la misma forma que sabía que si la requería, ella acudiría olvidando su supuesto "desdén" hacia él y su papel de heroína sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar el resto de los Slytherins.

Por lo demás, apenas se atrevían a molestarle ya que el temor y respeto que aún inspiraba el apellido Malfoy dentro de Slytherin le libraban de la mayoría de las situaciones desagradables. Tan sólo alguno de los alumnos de sexto como Montague y de su misma clase como Zabini y Avery se atrevían a desafiarle o molestarle abiertamente, pero a Draco ninguno de ellos le asustaba. Montague sólo necesitaba una velada amenaza para desaparecer, Avery una mirada dura y Zabini... Zabini era arena de otro costal.

Draco le odiaba del mismo modo irracional en el que Zabini le odiaba a él, y también le entendía perfectamente. Sabía muy bien que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, él hubiera sido el primero en despreciar y repudiar a Zabini por ser un traidor a la sangre. Por eso sabía que no era justo culparle por hacer algo que él también hubiera hecho, pero Draco no era justo.

En el fondo sabía que ambos eran muy parecidos y eso podía ser razón para ser los mejores amigos o los peores enemigos. Y estaba claro que Zabini había elegido cual de esas dos opciones prefería.

Draco guardó el último rollo de pergamino en su mochila en el mismo momento en que Zabini pasaba al lado de su pupitre con Pansy. Ambos le miraron con superioridad, pero Draco permaneció impasible.

—¿Lo notas, Pansy? —siseó Zabini mirando a Draco con maldad —Huele a...impureza.

Draco se enderezó, observó a la pareja por unos segundos, impasible, y después esbozó una lenta sonrisa de lado que no hizo más que enardecer a Zabini y arrancar un suspiro mal disimulado de Pansy. Despegó los labios para hablar pero alguien se adelantó.

—Entonces dúchate, Blaise —sugirió Theodore por detrás de ellos con un tono tan tranquilo y desprovisto de ironía que Zabini se quedó momentáneamente aturdido, sin saber cómo tomarse su comentario.

Draco miró la cara llena de confusión de Zabini y comenzó a reírse, coreado de inmediato por Crabbe y Goyle que se habían acercado. Era probable que no hubieran entendido el comentario pero si Draco Malfoy reía, ellos lo hacían también.

Zabini apretó las mandíbulas con rabia, volviendo más afiladas y duras sus facciones y asesinó con la mirada a Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y sobre todo a Theodore Nott.

Éste esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y salió de la clase con su característica serenidad y seriedad, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Draco le miró sintiendo una especie de gratitud y camaradería que nunca había experimentado hacia nadie y decidió seguirle poseído por el impulso de decirle algo.

—Theodore...— comenzó saliendo por la clase tras él, pero Theodore le hizo una seña indicándole que esperara. Draco se paró a su lado mirándole sin comprender hasta que vio a Luna Lovegood acercándose por el pasillo con una mochila decorada con ridículos plympis colgando de un hombro. La muchacha pasó cerca de ellos envuelta en su peculiar aire de estar en otra parte mientras Theodore la observaba.

—Hola, Luna —la saludó suavemente. Luna se detuvo bruscamente, como si la hubieran sacado de un sueño y le observó con atención pestañeando varias veces como para enfocarle.

—Hola, Nott —respondió ella con suavidad. Draco esbozó una pequeña mueca-sonrisa pícara aunque ni Theodore ni Luna se percataron.

—Llámame Theodore, Luna.

—Está bien, Theodore —respondió ella evidentemente sorprendida, agrandando aún más sus ojos. Durante aproximadamente cinco largos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijeron nada, mirándose sólo afablemente.

Draco miró a un lado conteniendo una sonrisa y entonces vio al imbécil de Dewey acercándose por el pasillo con aspecto de estar muy alterado. Dewey le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio pero después se paró en seco al mirar más allá de Draco y empalideció.

—Lun...Luna —balbuceó.

—Hola, Ben —respondió Luna adoptando de repente una expresión triste. Ben la miró unos segundos claramente incomodo, pero pronto recuperó su aire adusto y sujetándola por el brazo un poco bruscamente le dijo:

—Necesito hablar contigo.

Mientras Ben tiraba de ella por el pasillo, Luna se volvió y miró a Theodore. Le sonrió suavemente y susurró:

—Adiós, Theodore.

—Adiós, Luna —dijo él y cuando al fin apartó la mirada de la rubia se encontró con los ojos de Draco observándole pícara y astutamente.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre Ben? —preguntó Luna cuando Ben le liberó la muñeca en uno de los patios interiores del colegio para ponerse a dar un furioso paseo de un lado al otro, pisoteando la hierba como un león enjaulado y furibundo.

—Voy a preguntarte algo, Luna, y me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo —dijo el chico rascándose la nuca con rabia y mirándola muy seriamente. Luna tan sólo asintió mirándole con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos llenos de atención —Lo de...Hermione y...ese cabr...y Draco Malfoy... —respiró hondo como si lo que iba a decir se le atragantara —¿Desde...¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Tú lo sabías?

Luna asintió silenciosamente y cerró los ojos cuando Ben le dio una patada a un seto recortado con forma de hipocampo. Abrió los ojos bruscamente cuando sintió las manos de Ben cerrándose en torno a sus hombros.

—Me siento como un estúpido —dijo Ben en un tono muy diferente al que había usado con anterioridad y Luna vio que sus ojos verde hierba estaban llenos de ¿desesperación? —He estado esperando todo este tiempo... guardando la pequeña esperanza de que Hermione volviera a mí. Supongo que ha sido culpa mía por ser tan imbécil, después de todo ella nunca me dio esperanzas y yo...sospechaba que había alguien pero me negaba a verlo porque eso era más cómodo para mí. Y ahora, cuando la he visto con él... He sentido tanta rabia... No me hubiera importado tanto si ella estuviera con cualquier otro, pero no con él, no con ese capullo presuntuoso... Le...le odio —dijo con la voz impregnada de ese sentimiento —y es muy injusto que alguien como él acabe con Hermione. Además me he sentido como un idiota por ser el último en enterarme de todo y porque hoy, hasta esta misma mañana, aún guardaba una ridícula esperanza de que...de que ella... Y si esto no hubiera sucedido no sé por cuanto tiempo hubiera continuado guardándola...

—Ben —musitó Luna con la cabeza gacha —no me hables de esto a mí...por favor.

Ben dejó caer sus manos de los hombros de Luna como si de pronto sus brazos estuvieran vacíos de vida. Se apartó un poco dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer: contarle a Luna, a la chica a la que le gustaba, sus frustraciones amorosas respecto a Hermione que para colmo era su amiga.

Era un completo gilipollas insensible sin tacto ni consideración alguna. No era mucho mejor que Draco Malfoy después de todo. Miró a Luna, parada frente a él con los ojos clavados en el suelo y el pelo rubio y largo cayéndole sobre sus pequeños hombros y por su delicada cara y sintió que el pecho se le inundaba de una sensación extraña. Quería protegerla y cuidarla, quería que volviera a sonreír.

Se acercó un poco más a ella y extendiendo una mano la sujetó delicadamente por el mentón para obligarla a alzar el rostro hacia él. Sus grandes ojos azules se movieron rápidamente hacia otro lado para no ver a Ben y éste deslizó su mano desde la barbilla de Luna por la línea de su mandíbula hasta un mechón de pelo cayéndole sobre las sienes. Con delicadeza tomó el mechón de pelo dorado pálido y lo recogió detrás de una de las pequeñas orejas decoradas con pendientes de rábanos de Luna Lovegood.

Sabía que debía apartarse, pero había algo en él que le impulsaba a seguir acariciando el cabello de Luna, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su mechón hasta llegar a las puntas. Sólo entonces se detuvo y miró a joven.

Ella también le estaba mirando con sorpresa. Ben pensó que sus ojos eran de azul cielo. Y entonces sin tener consciencia de haberlo deseado antes, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Fue apenas un breve pero lento y dulce roce de labios, pero hizo que Ben cerrara los ojos extasiado. Inconscientemente extendió sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Luna pero ella se apartó de él con rapidez. Ben abrió los ojos con sorpresa a tiempo de ver a Luna correr hacia los escalones que daban al interior del colegio como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Luna —la llamó Ben confundido.

Ella se paró en seco sobre el último escalón, cuadró los hombros y se volvió apenas a Ben, girando un poco el rostro de modo que él sólo podía ver su perfil.

—Dijiste que yo no te gustaba —susurró con voz temblorosa y entonces Ben se percató de las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por su mejilla —No juegues conmigo, por favor.

Y después desapareció de la vista de Ben con un meneo de pelo rubio.

* * *

Los días siguientes fueron una especie de sueño surrealista para Hermione. Después de tanto tiempo de ocultarse y esconderse, le resultaba extraño que Draco la buscara en todos los cambios de hora posibles para acompañarla a la siguiente clase. Cuando lo hacía, Harry y Ron se adelantaban discretamente, claramente incómodos ante la presencia de Draco.

Y aunque Hermione se moría de vergüenza, Draco la besaba en público como si no existiera nadie más que ellos en los pasillos abarrotados de Hogwarts, le susurraba cosas que la hacían enrojecer al oído y la sujetaba posesivamente por la cintura. Motivos por los cuales, Harry y Ron parecían haber desarrollado una habilidad especial para desaparecer en cuanto él aparecía y tener tema de conversación después de que se hubiera ido.

Lavender no había progresado mucho en su intento de volver a cerrar la boca, aunque si había recuperado (lamentablemente para Hermione) el habla, por lo que no paraba de importunarla con preguntas acerca de su relación con Draco y soltando comentarios como "_De verdad, no lo entiendo_". De todos modos, que no lo entendiera no impedía que hablara activamente en los debates sobre la relación de Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger que se daban cada vez que se formaban un grupito de personas. Entonces Lavender se las daba de entendida asegurando que ella sabía que estaban juntos desde hacía un tiempo. Parvati era mucho más discreta y comedida, aunque Hermione sabía que se moría de curiosidad igual que su otra compañera de habitación. Por esa razón, Hermione intentaba estar en su cuarto lo menos posible, aunque la Sala Común no fuera un lugar mucho mejor.

Al menos las cosas con Harry, Ron y Ginny seguían tan bien como siempre e incluso mejor. En todas las ocasiones en que Malfoy no aparecía para acompañarla o cuando salían de su torre, Harry y Ron la escoltaban con las varitas a mano y lanzando miradas hostiles a todos los Slytherins que se encontraban. Y Ginny la escoltaba hasta la mayoría de sus citas con Draco dispuesta a lanzar uno de sus famosos moco-murciélago al primero que la molestara.

No obstante, todo el resto del mundo la trataba de un modo diferente. Hermione tenía la sensación de que Neville se ponía nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca y la evitaba como si temiera que fuera a volverse como Draco Malfoy en sus mejores tiempos, y sus compañeros de clase la miraban de un modo diferente.

En cuanto a los Slytherins, aprovechaban la menor ocasión para molestarla, amenazarla o intentar dejarla en ridículo. En las clases que compartían, la presencia de Draco impedía que todos a excepción de Zabini se atrevieran a importunarla. De hecho éste, parecía encontrar un placer inmenso en molestarla delante de Draco para ver sus caras de rabia sin que el rubio pudiera partirle la cara ante la indiferencia de Snape frente sus comentarios hirientes.

—Profesor Snape —había dicho un día Zabini con sus ojos llenos de malicia clavados en Hermione —¿Pansy y yo podríamos cambiarnos de sitio o abrir las ventanas? No soportamos el olor a suciedad tan cerca nuestra.

Snape mostró el rictus de una sonrisa fugazmente antes de indicarles que abrieran su libro por la página 234 como si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción. Draco había tratado en vano no morirse de rabia durante la siguiente hora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en cuanto Snape la dio por finalizaba, el rubio había ido directo hacia Zabini con la varita en la mano.

—¿Algún problema, Malfoy? —había siseado Zabini con malicia y Pansy le coreó con una risita.

—Sí —respondió Draco tajante —Tú tienes uno.

—¿ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

—Que voy a volver a romperte la nariz y puede que también te haga saltar algún que otro diente —le amenazó el rubio acercándose más al Slytherin dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras, pero entonces Hermione había aparecido y le había sujetado con suavidad.

—Déjalos, Draco, no merecen la pena —susurró ella acariciándole el rostro. Cuando Draco miró sus ojos marrones llenos de preocupación sintió que se calmaba un poco y Zabini, su nariz y sus dientes dejaron de importarle lentamente. Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, logrando que Zabini huyera precipitadamente de la clase sin molestarles más.

Pero las únicas personas que en realidad preocupaba a Hermione era Ben y Luna. Ben estaba extraño y taciturno, aunque no parecía especialmente enfadado con ella. Hermione había tratado de hablar con él pero Ben parecía estar en otra parte constantemente e incluso algunos profesores le habían llamado la atención por no atender en sus clases.

En cuanto a Luna, Hermione había pasado una tarde con ella en la biblioteca en la que la rubia apenas había abierto la boca y cuando la Gryffindor le había preguntado, se había limitado a musitar algo acerca de sus pumpikers.

La Gryffindor no había podido dejar de notar que ellos dos se evitaban, ya nunca se sentaban al lado en la mesa de Ravenclaw o se les veía juntos por los pasillos, y Hermione se preguntaba constantemente qué habría sucedido entre ellos, pero no sabía qué hacer para ayudarles.

* * *

Sin saberlo, Blaise Zabini les ayudó. Una tarde en que Hermione caminaba sola después de salir de Aritmancia, repasando mentalmente la lección de la profesora Vector, el Slytherin le salió al paso.

—Por fin tú y yo solos de nuevo, sangre sucia —dijo Zabini acercándose.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Hermione secamente.

—Retomar nuestra conversación dónde la dejamos la última vez —respondió acercándose aún más hasta estar casi pegado a Hermione, pero ella no retrocedió —¿Cómo era? Ah, sí —y bruscamente, alargó su mano hasta la nuca de Hermione y enrolló su cabello en ella, como había hecho el día en que les descubrió.

—Sí —susurró Hermione sin acongojarse —Y ahora ¿qué venía? —preguntó imitando el tono de Zabini —Ah, sí...cuando yo te decía que te pudrieras...

—Eres una rata de biblioteca sin instinto de supervivencia, si lo tuvieras correrías a esconderte en el primer agujero mugroso que encontraras en lugar de desafiarme. No sé por qué en Hogwarts te tienen por inteligente —respondió Zabini tratando de disimular la rabia que sentía con una sonrisa amenazadora.

—A lo mejor porque es mucho mejor que tú en todas las asignaturas y por la manera en que la estás sujetando, diría que tiene mucho más sentido común que tú, Zabini —dijo Ben apareciendo tras Hermione. Zabini disminuyó la presión con que tiraba del pelo de Hermione para mirar a Ben asesinamente, pero no se apartó ni la soltó.

—Oh, el novio abandonado acude al rescate —se mofó Blaise —Malfoy no ha querido responderme, pero quizás tú si lo hagas... ¿Tan buena es en la cama para que perdáis la cabeza por ella? Siento curiosidad... si no fuera una sangre sucia, tal vez yo también la probar... —Blaise se calló en acto, exhalando un sonido gutural cuando Hermione le golpeó con la rodilla justo en el punto en que su unían sus piernas.

El Slytherin la soltó en el acto para redirigir sus manos al punto dolorido de su anatomía mientras Ben se echaba a reír ruidosamente y Hermione se colocaba el pelo con aire digno.

—Qué ganas tenía de hacer esto —declaró seriamente, después miró a Ben seguía riéndose señalando a Zabini con el dedo y rió ella también enrojeciendo un poco.

Sin decir nada, los dos echaron a andar dejando atrás a un Blaise Zabini doblado en dos con serios problemas para respirar, riéndose y mirándose amistosamente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ben cuando al fin fue capaz de dejar de reírse.

—Sí —le aseguró Hermione sonriendo —¿y tú?

—Sí —respondió Ben poniéndose un poco más serio —Hermione, siento haber reaccionado así cuando supe lo tuyo con... cuando supe lo tuyo —frunció el ceño pensando en Draco Malfoy —La verdad es que tú y yo sólo somos amigos, desde hace mucho tiempo, y no tenía derecho a enfadarme así.

—Ben, siento no habértelo contado antes. No es que no confiara en ti pero creí que era mejor que no lo hiciera, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar y...

—Lo entiendo, Hermione, tú me gustabas y la verdad es que ahora me doy cuenta de que ha sido mejor así. Hay cosas que es mejor omitir cuando hay sentimientos de por medio... —finalizó con tristeza como si estuviera recordando algo.

—Ben, ¿de verdad estás bien? —preguntó Hermione mirándole con preocupación. Ben asintió en silencio, aunque era evidente que mentía. Hermione le acarició un brazo transmitiéndole su apoyo y preguntó con suavidad —¿Es por Luna?

Ben la miró sorprendido pero pronto recuperó su aire triste y asintió dejando caer los hombros.

—La he besado —confesó y Hermione comprobó que no se sentía sorprendida —y ha salido corriendo. Desde entonces me evita y a decir verdad, yo también la evito a ella. No sé qué hacer...

—¿Por qué la has besado? —preguntó Hermione tratando de ocultar su alegría.

—Pues...bueno...no sé si...supongo que....en realidad... —Ben se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y miró a otra parte —ella...yo...digamos que...

—Te gusta —acotó Hermione sin poder ocultar más una sonrisa alegre.

Ben la miró un instante pestañeando varias veces como solía hacer Luna, como si estuviera asimilando la idea. Después movió la cabeza en un gesto de sorpresa y dijo casi con dulce incredulidad:

—Es cierto. Me gusta. Luna me gusta.

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y le apretó el brazo con suavidad.

—Entonces ve y habla con ella.

—Sí —dijo Ben excitado —voy a hablar con ella...Sí, lo haré. Yo...

—Ben —le interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa comprensiva. Ben correspondió a su sonrisa con una nerviosa y después se alejó corriendo por el pasillo en busca de Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Unas cuantas lechuzas se removieron o se trasladaron a otra barra revoloteando cuando Blaise Zabini entró en la lechucería abriendo con tanta brusquedad que la puerta rebotó contra la pared y volvió a cerrarse una vez él hubo entrado. Arrojó la mochila a sus pies y rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar un pedazo de pergamino, su pluma y el botecito de tinta china negra.

Mascullando insultos por lo bajo, garabateó unas cuantas palabras en un pedazo de pergamino apoyándose en la pared de piedra para escribir y después lo enrolló desordenadamente.

—Ahora te vas a enterar, sangre sucia —siseó para si mismo —y tú también, Draco.

Se acercó a una de las lechuzas del colegio (no tenía ninguna ya que su mascota era una serpiente) y con movimientos bruscos ató el pergamino a la pequeña patita del animal.

—Hazle llegar este mensaje a Lucius Malfoy —ordenó a la lechuza, después le dio un pequeño empujón y el ave emprendió el vuelo y salió por uno de los ventanales de la lechucería para entregar un mensaje.

A Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Siento el retraso y este chap. mediocre, pero se debe a falta de tiempo lo primero y falta de inspiración lo segundo :) Da pena que a estas alturas de la historia me salgan estas cosas tan cutres pero bueno xD lo siento pero ha sido en su mayor parte un chap. de transición. Pero en fin, analizando esta cutredad, ha habido mucho Luna/Ben. Primero Ben se ha enterado de lo de Hermione y Draco (junto con todo el comedor de Hogwarts) y ya veis que en un primer momento no le ha sentado nada bien...Yo supongo que es normal...¿o es que en realidad todavia quiere a Hermione a pesar de lo que ha sucedido con Luna? Porque la ha besado (siiii!) pero Luna se ha marchado llorando después de decirle que no juegue con ella. ¿Ceeis que es eso lo que estaba o está haciendo? ¿Y qué pasa con Theo?_

_Después ya habéis visto un poco las reacciones de Gryffindor y de algunos Slytherins y sí, el puñetero de Zabini sigue a lo suyo. Hermione y Ben se han "arreglado" y el Bollicao Dewey ha reconocido que Luna le gusta! (aleluya, aleluya, aleeeeeluya!)._

_Pero lo más importante, lo que va a cambiar la historia a partir de este momentos y más repercursiones tendrá en el final, es la nota que Zabini le ha enviado a Papá Malfoy, por eso he titulado así al chap. Así que amores míos, os anuncio que en el próximo chap. aparecerá definitivamente Lucius Malfoy y creo que también Narcissa...ahí lo dejo. (También habrá más Luna/Ben...)._

_En cuanto a los comentarios por el chap anterior, me alegro muchisimo de que os gustara :) Yo no quedé muy a gusto con él pero me habéis hecho sentir mejor al respecto . Respecto a Snape, sé que a algunas os gusta, y aunque probablemente no os interese xD yo os voy contar mi opinión y porque él dijo eso. Sin entrar en el hecho de que sea bueno o malo (que yo de verdad, prefiriría que fuera bueno, pero después de cargarse a Dumbie, me da igual lo que haga con su vida, si es bueno en el fondo, malo o lo que sea, para mi está muerto) yo pienso que el tuvo sentimientos hacia Lily Evans en su momento y obviamente no se quedó con ella ya que si no nuestro querido Harry no habría llegado al mundo y no habría saga acerca de su vida, así que ahora que ve que Draco (al que estoy segura de quiere a su manera) está con una hija de muggles, se siente identificado y quiere alejarle de ella para que no sufra como el lo hizo por Lily (paranoia de las mias en fin xD)._

_Por otro lado, sé que estoy haciendo que odiés mucho a Blaise xD y me sabe un poco mal. A mi no me cae mal ni nada y de todos modos, sabemos muy poco acerca de él para poder decantarnos hacia que es un cabrón como en esta historia o que es realmente amigo de Malfoy como en otras. Pero la razón por la que lo he usado así y me he decantado hacia Zabini como "malo", es que a parte de que me viene de lujo, la conversación que tuvo en el vagón de camino a Hogwarts en el sexto libro en la que hacia comentarios hacia los sangre sucia y los traidores a la sangre, me hace inclinarme más a que es un elitista, estirado y racista. Como por ejemplo refiriendose a Ginny dice "Yo no tocaría una traidora a la sangre, no importa como luzca", si odia a los traidores a la sangre, aún más a los sangre sucia y si Draco Malfoy se convierte en un traidor, pienso que iría a por él._

_En fin, dejo de contaros mi vida y como siempre mis agradecimientos a todas vosotras que me seguis, sea en silencio o no xD, por vuestro apoyo, por hacerme llegar hasta aquí y sobretodo por haberos convertido en una parte importante y que me hace muy feliz de mi vida :) Por si nadie os lo ha dicho hoy (cosa que dudo) sois maravillosas. Gracias de verdad._

_En especial a las que se manifestaron (xD) en el anterior chap:_

Gata2242(Gracias, gracias, gracias!!!), Connyhp, Harrymaniatica, loretitokinomoto, mily, Pachica, Rewiew 1632, Valery Ryddle, Vicky Kou de Malfoy, Vega, Clau Felton Black, Fay Malfoy, , Lna(bienvenida :) aunque sea con retraso!), Baddy, Nimue-Tarrazo, JaneAddams, margara, Sakura Granger, Hanyou Raven (bienvenida linda!!), Karinita1919(ya te echaba en falta ;) ), Kairi elric, 92, Mariale, Einx Marauder(bienvenida linda!), Candu Snape, Cotetyta, Maya, Edoras, Ariadna Andrea, Lisky, Chica Malfoy, Vero Malfoy Uchiha, kristenMalfoy9, Isabella Riddle, Gabriella (te extrañaba, espero que estés mejor), Vickita, halfbloodveela, Alevivancov, Alicia ;), Yezzie, Ellizabeth, Olympia de Gouges(bienvenida linda!), Alejanra, Klass2008, Brisa2006, Lourdes mi prima (ya viene Papá Malfoy xD), silviota, Kmiriel, Jaz, Maki-1988, Earwen Neruda, Gisse (bienvenida!), marata1507, AniSs, tsu Asakura(felicidades de nuevo!), carO!, Mya Drame, MoKa, Sra. Malfoy Li(bienvenida linda!), mi Siamesa amada xD, Ayskel, Soerag Malfoy(bienvenida linda!), Nicole Potter, alitonks, Lady-Nora, Ailed (bienvenida :) aunque sea con retraso!), Siara Love, Valu, Sandy, , Dayis, Dakota Malfoy, PaolaLissete, paolamr, Laura Velez y amigas ;), Shiharu Tendo, MoLly Strife, Sweetie-Silver Black, Consue, Cande-dhrsmpotter, Chibi Naruky, Bichito91, Pau Malfoy, bella, Donatella Black y Sakura555.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRAAAAAACIAS!!!!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!


	48. Veneno de basílisco

**o0o Recomendación músical: **_When I'm gone _- Three Doors Down

* * *

**Capítulo XLVIII: Veneno de basilisco (Editado)**

Luna entró en la biblioteca con la cabeza gacha y el cabello rubio cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Sus pumpikers estaban tristes y ella también lo estaba.

Posó la mochila sobre la mesa donde habitualmente se sentaba y fue hasta la sección de Criaturas Mágicas para buscar el libro llamado "_Extraños Seres Mágicos y Fantásticos_" que había empezado a leer desde que ella y Ben se evitaban. Leer siempre la había evadido de las cucharadas de realidad que de vez en cuando la vida le daba. Luna sabía que la gente pensaba que estaba loca por creer en criaturas cuya existencia no estaba demostrada, pero para la Ravenclaw tener fe en esas cosas era algo que formaba parte de ella. De pequeña su madre le hablaba sobre Pumpikers, Snydanpús y Elzohairs y ella siempre había creído a pies juntillas lo que Lluvia Lovegood le contaba.

Por eso, desde que su madre se fue, cada vez que Luna necesitaba consuelo acudía a alguna de esas criaturas para el resto inexistentes y se refugiaba en ellas, creyendo escuchar los ecos de la voz de su madre cada vez que oía hablar de alguna. Y en ese momento la necesitaba, la necesitaba mucho.

Luna lo sabía todo sobre polillas invisibles y zarabrandos granates pero lo desconocía todo en cuanto a estar enamorada y en cuanto a qué hacer cuando un chico la besaba.

_Cuando un chico al que no le gustaba la besaba. _¿Por qué lo habría hecho?

Sacudiéndose esos pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza, Luna reconoció el pesado tomo que estaba buscando al fondo de la sección, probablemente abandonado durante años hasta que ella lo encontró y devolvió el uso. Como de costumbre, estaba en el estante más alto, por lo que Luna tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a rozar con las yemas de su índice y corazón el lomo cubierto de purpurina violeta. Repitió el intento y logró apenas desplazar el gran tomo un milímetro hacia fuera. Resopló y frunció el ceño con frustración cogiendo fuerzas para estirarse de nuevo, pero entonces vio una mano blanca y alargada alcanzando el pesado tomo y sacándolo de la estantería.

—Ten —dijo Theodore ofreciéndole el gran libro violeta a la muchacha. Luna lo tomó con los ojos muy abiertos y sus hombros se hundieron un poco por el peso del libro.

—Gracias —musitó mientras en sus labios comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Extraños seres mágicos y fantásticos —recitó el Slytherin ladeando la cabeza para leer el titulo del libro —¿Crees en todas las criaturas fantásticas, Luna? —preguntó sin rastro de burla en su voz o expresión.

—Todo el mundo sabe que los grincapots no existen, pero me gusta creer que el resto de seres mágicos sí —explicó Luna con solemnidad.

Theodore asintió en silencio, sin preguntar qué eran los grincapots como todo el mundo hacía cada vez que Luna los nombraba.

—Theodore, ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo? —preguntó la chica ladeando el rostro lentamente —Normalmente nadie lo es, sólo lo fingen para reírse después —apuntó ella con voz suave sin dejar de mirar al Slytherin fijamente.

—Porque me gustaría ser tu amigo.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Luna mirándole con sorpresa.

Theodore se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa suave.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó. Luna no pudo evitar corresponder su sonrisa y apretó el libro contra su pecho mirándole con aire soñador.

—Me gustaría —dijo —No tengo muchos amigos.

—Yo tampoco.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio con mutuo entendimiento, pero entonces Luna percibió una presencia detrás de Theodore y casi se le cayó el libro de las manos al descubrir que se trataba de Ben.

—Ben —murmuró sorprendida.

—Luna —susurró Ben con algo parecido anhelo. No obstante, tenía el ceño fruncido y lanzaba miradas hostiles a Theodore —¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —respondió Theodore metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica con tranquilidad —Sólo estábamos hablando.

—Ya —gruñó Ben frunciendo aún más el ceño —Luna, ¿podemos hablar? Me refiero a solas —apostilló mirando de reojo a Theodore. Éste sonrió de manera enigmática y Ben tuvo la sensación de que se estaba riendo de él por dentro, por lo que procedió a fruncir aún más el ceño entrecerrando los ojos.

—Habla con ella —dijo el Slytherin —Adiós, Luna —le sonrió suavemente y se dio media vuelta.

—Adiós, Theodore —susurró la chica.

Luna observó a Theodore alejándose por el pasillo hasta que desapareció, aunque en realidad sólo buscaba una excusa para no mirar a Ben. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía nerviosa, tanto que sus pequeñas manos temblaban en torno al pesado tomo.

—Yo cogeré eso —murmuró Ben tomando el libro de las manos temblorosas de Luna que se atrevió a mirarle con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de expectación —Luna, tenemos que hablar...P ero antes, ¿qué hacías aquí escondida con Nott?

—¿Escondida? —preguntó Luna como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra —Sólo hablábamos. Él quiere ser mi amigo —explicó sonriendo dulcemente.

—Ya, tu amigo —gruñó Ben con antipatía. Luna le miró durante unos instantes y luego formó un silencioso "oh" con los labios como si hubiera comprendido algo.

—Así que eso son los celos, ¿verdad? —preguntó sorprendida —¿Etás celoso de Theodo...

—No —la interrumpió Ben bruscamente. Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, miró a Luna y enrojeció suavemente —En realidad, sí.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Luna abriendo aún más los ojos.

—Porque tengo miedo de que él te guste —respondió Ben enrojeciendo aún más.

—Me gusta —respondió Luna tranquilamente y Ben sintió que el corazón dejó de latirle para temblarle dolorosamente en el pecho —Es muy amable conmigo. Pero no me gusta del modo en que lo haces tú.

Ben tomó una bocanada de aire ruidosamente, sintiendo que su pecho se hinchaba de alivio. Posó el libro de cualquier manera en un estante y se acercó a Luna sujetándola por los hombros con suavidad.

—Luna... —murmuró Ben mirándola con toda la intensidad de sus ojos verde hierba —Me gustas —ella abrió la boca impactada, pero apartó la mirada rápidamente. Ben subió una de sus manos del hombro de la chica hacía su barbilla, para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos —Me gustas —repitió —Me gustas mucho.

Luna le miró fijamente unos instantes y Ben la sintió encogerse levemente bajo sus manos.

—No —dijo.

—¿No? —repitió Ben confundido.

—A ti te gusta, Hermione, no yo —apuntó la chica bajando el rostro con expresión de tristeza.

—Luna, mírame, por favor —pidió Ben. La chica alzó el rostro lentamente mirándole con desánimo —Es cierto que Hermione ha sido muy importante para mí, y lo sigue siendo, pero no de la misma manera. Mis sentimientos por ella forman parte del pasado. En mi presente y espero que en mi futuro también, sólo estás tú.

Luna se echó a temblar bajo las manos de Ben y él sintió el imperioso impulso de hacerla sentir bien. Sabía que se había comportado como un estúpido con ella así que no podía culparla por sus miedos o dudas. Luna se había colado en su maltrecho corazón desde mucho antes de que él se hubiera dado cuenta, pero ahora lo sabía, del mismo modo en que sabía que estaba muy adentro de él.

—No puede ser —musitó Luna mirándole con los ojos cargados de miedo —Yo no soy guapa, ni inteligente, ni popular como tú y...

—Sí que eres guapa e inteligente, Luna —susurró Ben mirándola con afecto —y eres popular de una manera especial.

—Todos me llaman Lunática...

—Me da igual.

—Yo no le gusto a los chicos.

—Mejor —Ben sonrió —No me interesa tener competidores.

—Y ni siquiera sé besar —musitó a media voz. Ben sonrió con afecto, acarició suavemente su mejilla e inclinándose sobre los labios de la chica murmuró:

—No lo creo.

Y en la penumbra del abandonado pasillo de Criaturas Mágicas de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Ben procedió a comprobarlo.

* * *

Draco estaba repantigando en su sillón habitual, el mismo del que ahora Zabini se creía dueño, golpeando su varita contra la palma extendida de una de sus manos. Cada vez que lo hacía, de la varita salían pequeñas y brillantes chispas verdes o plateadas, mientras su dueño observaba a la casi llena Sala Común con aire amenazador y burlesco.

Avery y Gibbons aún daban saltos con las piernas pegadas después de que Draco les hubiera lanzando un maleficio, rogando en vano a sus compañeros que formularan el contra hechizo. Pero nadie se atrevería a hacerlo, no delante de Draco Malfoy, y menos cuando éste no estaba de muy buen humor.

Los dos Slytherins hechizados se habían ganado un maleficio por murmurar cuando él pasó a su lado que tal vez la harían una visita a "la sangre sucia del traidor, para recordarle donde estaba su lugar", y en cuanto a Montague que le había insultado al ver esto, aún estaba petrificado dentro de la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Draco miraba a todos sus compañeros, exhortándoles a que alguno se atreviera a decir algo más, deseoso de descargarse de nuevo con alguno de ellos. Se había acostumbrado a que le llamaran traidor por lo bajo, asegurándose de que lo oyera perfectamente pero disimulando en cuanto él se giraba para ver quién lo había dicho. Nadie se atrevía a decírselo a la cara a excepción del imbécil de Zabini, pero a Draco ya no le molestaba demasiado. En realidad le daba igual. Quizás le consideraran un traidor, pero todos ellos desearían ser como él y todas ellas ocupar el lugar de Hermione.

Por eso, lo único que le enfurecía eran las veladas amenazas que hacían a Hermione. Draco había logrado contenerles de momento, pero sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que algún Slytherin se atreviera a atacarla o molestarla, a pesar del temor que le profesaban a él. Y eso le asustaba, le preocupaba y le enfadaba a partes iguales.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía inseguro porque no sabía como protegerla, porque todo lo que ella tenía que pasar era su culpa. Así que reaccionaba como una fiera cada vez que alguien hacía la más leve insinuación sobre hacerle daño. Al menos, Avery y Gibbons servirían para dar ejemplo de que era mejor no meterse con ella, y Montague de que él seguía siendo alguien de quien cuidarse.

Toda la Sala Común estaba poseída por un extraño silencio, tan sólo se escuchaban algunos murmullos que pronto se apagaban bajo las miradas de todos sus compañeros, y en especial, bajo los ojos grises y helados de Draco Malfoy.

Así, cuando Zabini bajó los escalones que daban a la Sala Común levemente encogido y caminando de forma extraña, varias personas respiraron con alivio, pues todos sabían que Blaise era el único capaz de plantarle cara al antiguo Rey de Slytherin.

Renqueando con aire furioso y un brillo peligroso en sus ojos negros, atravesó la Sala Común hacia Draco, el cual lucía idéntica expresión.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Zabini? —preguntó con voz aterciopelada el rubio.

—He tenido un pequeño encontronazo con tu sangre sucia —escupió Zabini con patente rabia. Draco se levantó del sillón como si tuviera un resorte y se acercó a Zabini con aire amenazador.

—¿Le has hecho algo?

—Aún no —respondió Blaise y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios dejando a la luz sus blancos y regulares dientes.

—¿Qué significa eso, Zabini? —inquirió Draco sujetando poco gentilmente el cuello de la túnica de su compañero.

—Oh, pronto lo sabrás, Malfoy, no seas impaciente.

Blaise Zabini sonrió de nuevo para después alejarse cojeando, dejando atrás una Sala Común en silencio.

Y un corazón de serpiente acelerado.

* * *

Draco atravesó la desierta Sala Común, iluminada tan sólo por la mortecina luz que arrojaba la chimenea. Salió de la Casa de Slytherin y caminó por los vacíos pasillos de Hogwarts.

Era más de media noche y todo Hogwarts dormía, todos excepto él. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Zabini y sus posibles implicaciones, y una y otra vez, sus pensamientos volaban hasta su padre. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara, quizás tardara una semana más, tal vez unas horas. Y la tensión de la espera era casi insoportable.

Lo único que podía aliviarle era estar con ella, aunque el verla y tenerla no paraba de recordarle que pronto la perdería. Ella le daba la paz y también se la quitaba, ella le daba el aliento y sin querer se lo arrebataba. Ella era todo y le dejaría sin nada.

Y ahí estaba, caminando sin sentido hacia la Torre de Gryffindor como si sólo con desearlo ella pudiera saber que él la estaba esperando.

_

* * *

_

Hermione se removió bajo las mantas y bostezó suavemente. Acababa de despertarse en mitad de la noche y se encontraba desvelada.

Se frotó los ojos con ambas manos y se estiró, desperezándose y tratando de recordar qué había soñado, aunque sí recordaba con quién lo había hecho. Sonrió tontamente y después se giró quedando de lado. El anillo de los Malfoy que pendía de una cadena de plata, se deslizó entre los botones del cuello de su camisón, quedando cerca de su mano cerrada en puño.

Hermione tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y lo observó con cariño cuando de pronto vio que la piedra verde esmeralda centelleaba iluminando momentáneamente el interior de su cama oculta por el dosel. La chica entrecerró los ojos por el fogonazo de luz y tocó la piedra suavemente, que volvió a relucir con fuerza.

Se incorporó observando el anillo y preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer, pero cuando el anillo volvió a resplandecer, lo tuvo claro en su mente. Sigilosamente, descorrió las cortinas de su cama y se puso en pie con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Tomó su bata y salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando con suavidad la puerta del cuarto a sus espaldas. Bajó las escaleras de caracol a toda velocidad, mientras introducía sus manos en las mangas de la bata, y se la ató de camino al retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Cuando salió al pasillo, su corazón latía de expectación aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué ni hacia dónde iba exactamente. Sus pasos la guiaron por el camino que tantas veces había recorrido para encontrarse con Draco en esa aula perdida del cuarto piso a la que no habían vuelto desde que Pansy Parkison les había descubierto. Giró un recodo y entonces lo vio, una sombra alargada y oscura, apoyada contra la pared con aire casual y casi desafiante.

—Draco —susurró y el nombre reverberó por las piedras de sus paredes hasta llegar a él.

Draco se incorporó entonces lentamente y la miró a través de los mechones de flequillo platino que caían sobre sus ojos gris azulados. Como si esa fuera una señal prefijada, ambos caminaron el uno hacia el otro con rapidez hasta encontrarse y estrecharse con fuerza.

—Draco—suspiró Hermione contra su pecho —¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—¿Qué ocurrió con Zabini? —preguntó él como toda respuesta.

—Ah, eso —Hermione sonrió enigmáticamente y se apartó del pecho de Draco para mirarle a los ojos —Tuvimos un pequeño percance esta tarde.

—¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó el rubio sujetándole el rostro con ansiedad como para examinarlo —¿él...

—No te preocupes —susurró ella frotándole los brazos cariñosamente —sólo me molestó un poco con lo de siempre y yo... —soltó una risita —le di su merecido.

—¿Qué...?

Hermione se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído lo que había sucedido, logrando que Draco sonriera de lado.

—Ahora entiendo porqué llegó a la Sala Común cojeando —reflexionó él —Me temo que has acabado con la familia Zabinni.

La chica se echó a reír enrojeciendo suavemente y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Draco abrazándole con fuerza. Él correspondió a su abrazo y la besó en el pelo, cerrando los ojos firmemente.

—¿Hermione?

—Sí.

—Te quiero.

Hermione se estremeció entre los brazos de Draco al percibir penetrando en cada poro de su piel todo el sentimiento que él había impreso a sus palabras. Se apartó de él lo justo para poder mirarle a la cara y le sonrió radiante.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó alegremente.

—Ya me has oído —dijo él incómodo —No me hagas repetirlo —añadió hoscamente mirando a otra parte.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aún más amplía y poniéndose de puntillas le besó brevemente en los labios.

—Yo también —susurró después sobre su boca. Draco apretó con fuerza la cintura de la chica entre sus manos y sonrió con aire vanidoso, no obstante, Hermione percibió alguna extraña ansiedad en sus ojos y se sintió aún más confusa cuando él susurró en su oído con angustia:

—Recuérdalo. Siempre.

* * *

—Veneno de Basilisco —murmuró Draco, y frente a sus ojos, las serpientes plateadas que se entrelazaban en un escudo colgado de la pared, se deslizaron sinuosamente hasta sus márgenes y la pared se abrió, dejando paso a una entrada. Draco atravesó la puerta que daba a oscuro y angosto pasillo cuyo fin era un pequeño hall decorado con el retrato de Salazar Slytherin y una gran alfombra verde. Draco alzó la vista del suelo y se quedó paralizado en el acto al ver una figura alta y completamente vestida de negro, con el rostro erguido y el cabello rubio entre las columnas que flanqueaban la entrada a la Sala Común. Y tras ella había una mujer, vestida elegantemente con una capa del mismo negro que la de su marido y porte regio.

Sus padres.

Y en el mismo instante en que los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los de su padre, sintió que un escalofrío de recuerdo le atravesaba.

_"—Es lo que el Señor Oscuro ha dispuesto, Drac o—dijo Lucius Malfoy mirándole fríamente a través de sus ojos grises. Estaban en un rincón apartado del andén 9 y ¾, el día en el que Draco debía partir a Hogwarts para iniciar su último año escolar._

_—¿Y tengo que esperar todo un año? —preguntó Draco enfadado._

_—Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes —replicó Lucius con voz mortífera —y he dicho mi última palabra._

_—¡Pero padre, no es necesario que espere todo un año para convertirme en..._

_—¡Calla! —le interrumpió Lucius golpeando el suelo del andén con su bastón de madera pulida con el mango de oro blanco moldeado con la forma de una serpiente —Si no eres más prudente, jamás llegarás a convertirte en uno de nosotros._

_Lucius apoyó la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón en el hombro de Draco y lo usó a modo de cuña para atraer su hijo hacia él. Draco reprimió un gemido de dolor y se mantuvo rígido y orgulloso, como su padre le había enseñado. Lucius esbozó el asomo de una sonrisa venenosa y acercó su rostro al de Draco imponentemente._

_—Primera lección. Nunca cuestiones las decisiones del Señor Oscuro, limítate a acatar sus órdenes sin preguntar —siseó hablando en voz baja y amenazadora —Pero por si tu vanidad no te ha permitido preguntártelo, ¿de qué crees que podría servirle al Señor Tenebroso un muchacho que ni siquiera ha terminado su formación escolar?_

_Draco frunció los labios en una mueca de rabia y se desentendió del bastón de su padre con un movimiento de hombro. Dio un paso atrás alejándose de la majestuosa presencia de Lucius Malfoy y le miró furioso y ofendido._

_—Ahora eres débil, Draco —continuó Lucius apoyando su bastón de nuevo en el suelo —Ve a Hogwarts y sé el mejor de tu promoción. No permitas que ninguna sangre sucia te supere y eleva a lo más alto el nombre de los Malfoy. Y cuando hayas acabado, quizás, sólo quizás, el Lord Oscuro se planteará reclutarte si demuestras ser digno de ello._

_Durante unos instantes, padre e hijo se miraron en un mudo desafío. Draco ardía de deseos de demostrarle que era mucho más que un muchacho que aún no había acabado el colegio, que no era débil y que era tan digno como él de ser un mortífago, pero Lucius Malfoy nunca había dado importancia a nada de lo que él dijera. Sus palabras no le harían cambiar de opinión por mucho que él lo deseara. Por mucha impotencia que sintiera, no podía hacer nada más que obedecer a su padre. Sabiéndolo,, Draco apartó con rabia la mirada._

_—Ahora vete —ordenó Lucius al parecer satisfecho —y recuérdalo bien, Draco, no me avergüences. _

_Furioso, Draco se alejó de su padre por el andén 9 y ¾ de la estación de King's Cross en Londres."_

El recuerdo se esfumó y Draco regresó bruscamente al presente. Dónde su padre estaba también.

—Hola, hijo —saludó con voz suave como la seda y precisamente por eso escalofriante.

—Padre —respondió Draco aparentemente inmutable aunque en su interior sentía como si el suelo que le sostenía se estuviera deshaciendo bajo sus pies y todo su mundo comenzara a caerse en pedazos.

—Lucius —intervino Narcisa, rodeando con una delicada mano blanca de largas uñas el antebrazo de su marido —Déjame hablar con él primero.

—Adelante —respondió éste fríamente sin despegar sus mortíferos ojos grises de su hijo.

Narcisa Malfoy se adelantó caminando con elegancia hacia su hijo, y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo guió hacia la biblioteca de Slytherin que quedaba a su derecha. Madre e hijo entraron allí, y comprobando que estaba vacía, Narcisa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Draco se alejó unos pasos y miró a su madre con expresión impasible.

—¿A qué habéis venido? —preguntó con voz neutra.

—Puedes dejar esa actitud conmigo, Draco, no te valdrá de nada —replicó Narcisa con frialdad —Sabes perfectamente por qué estamos aquí.

Draco Malfoy guardó silencio sin expresión. Narcisa le observó durante unos instantes y finalmente soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Anoche tu padre recibió una lechuza con un mensaje.. .sorprendente, por definirlo de alguna manera. En él decía que estás enredado con una sangre sucia, con una tal... Hermione Granger.

Narcisa observó atentamente a su hijo en busca de alguna reacción, pero Draco parecía una estatua de piedra. Maldijo interiormente que su hijo se parecía tanto a su esposo en ciertos aspectos.

—Veo que no lo niegas —dijo.

Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—A estas alturas ya lo habréis comprobado —dijo Draco como toda respuesta.

—Tu padre y yo... nos negamos a creer semejante injuri a—dijo Narcisa cerrando los ojos momentáneamente —No obstante, Lucius insistió en venir a Hogwarts para comprobarlo y castigar al culpable de tal blasfemia. Pero cual fue nuestra sorpresa cuando al llegar aquí... varias personas nos confirmaron que es cierto que estás con una sangre sucia.

—Sí.

—¿Ni siquiera te molestas en negarlo? —preguntó Narcisa sorprendida —¿Ni siquiera te avergüenzas de ello? ¿Es esto lo que te hemos enseñado? ¿Te hemos educado para que te mezcles con gente inferior? ¡Eres un Malfoy, Draco!

—Lo sé muy bien —replicó Draco ásperamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás con ella? —preguntó Narcisa acercándose a su hijo y sujetándole por los hombros. Draco le giró el rostro sin dignarse a mirarla y permaneció por lo demás impasible —Soy tu madre, mírame a la cara —exigió la mujer.

Draco se lo pensó unos segundos y finalmente miró a los ojos a su madre con desafío. Narcisa abrió mucho la boca y soltó a su hijo como si su contacto le quemara en las manos.

—Dime que no es verdad —pidió retrocediendo un paso —Dime que no te has enamorado de esa muchacha.

—No puedo —respondió él mirando con cierta compasión a su madre.

—¡Los Malfoy no se enamoran, eso es una debilidad muggle!

—Pues según parece sí lo hacemos, madre.

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Narcisa llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos. Durante unos segundos madre e hijo permanecieron en silencio, después, Narcisa despegó con lentitud sus párpados y le miró con sus ojos azul pálido claramente envueltos en un mar de sentimientos encontrados.

—Si como dices, quieres a esa muchacha, no dejes que tu padre se entere de tus sentimientos hacia ella —dijo con voz abatida, después se dio media vuelta y sin mirar atrás ni una vez, salió de la biblioteca dejando a solas a su hijo.

Draco permaneció parado en la misma posición aproximadamente el minuto que su padre tardó en entrar en la biblioteca, tratando de reunir fuerzas para enfrentarse con él. De ello dependían muchas cosas.

Entre ellas el _futuro_ de Hermione.

Lucius se adentró en la estancia como una sombra enfundada en una capa oscura de cuello alto, con el bastón en la mano y el rostro erguido de modo que tenía que mirar hacia abajo para ver a su hijo. Draco odiaba que hiciera eso, pues siempre le hacía sentir en inferioridad respecto a él, y Lucius lo sabía y utilizaba hábilmente con todo el mundo.

—Imagino que tu madre te habrá informado del motivo que nos ha traído a Hogwarts —dijo hablando lentamente, paladeando cada palabra cómo siempre hacía.

—Sí.

—Severus me ha confirmado que es cierto que estás... —hizo una pausa como buscando la palabra adecuada —liado con Hermione Granger, esa hija de muggles que siempre te ha superado en todas las asignaturas, ¿no es así?

Draco guardó silencio y por unos largos segundos sostuvo la mirada de su padre. Cuando vio el brillo peligroso en los ojos de su padre, Draco supo que estaba intentado leer su mente y apartó rápidamente los ojos recordando desesperadamente todas las lecciones de Oclumancia que su tía Bellatrix le había dado ese verano, como preparación para convertirse en mortífago en un futuro.

—Veo que al menos aún tienes algún rasgo Malfoy, eres bueno en Oclumancia —dijo su padre con voz venenosa —Me pregunto qué querrás ocultarme si ya lo sé todo. Sé que estás con una sangre sucia y que has avergonzado a todos los Malfoy. Que con tu unión has manchado el nombre de generaciones de sangres puras, de media docena de las más exquisitas sangres limpias mezclándose y refinándose para alcanzar la perfección mágica. Perfección que creía haber alcanzado en ti. ¿Y tú quieres convertirte en un mortífago? ¿Un traidor a la sangre al servicio del Señor de las Tinieblas?

Draco permaneció en silencio y concentró sus esfuerzos en no retroceder asustado cuando su padre se aproximó a él con el bastón en la mano.

—Un traidor a la sangre entre los Malfoy —masculló con la voz cargada de desdén el mortífago.

En un movimiento veloz, golpeó con la cabeza de serpiente de su bastón las rodillas de Draco que se doblaron en el acto, incapaces de contener su peso. Draco soltó un leve gemido de dolor y apoyó las manos en el suelo para sostenerse, con el flequillo cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro como fruto de la caída. Respiró hondamente y justo en ese instante sintió la cabeza del bastón colocándose bajo su barbilla. Muy despacio, elevó los ojos para ver a su padre observándole con marcado desprecio y decepción. Con un tirón brusco, obligó a Draco a alzar el rostro empujándole la barbilla hacia arriba con su bastón.

—Mírame bien, Draco y memoriza esto. Has avergonzado a tu familia y has cometido un grave error. Un mago puro mezclado con una impura no merece ser digno servidor del Lord Oscuro. Reza porque lo que has hecho no llegué a sus oídos para librarte de su castigo... pero no te librarás del mío —siseó con su voz lenta y mortífera —Acabarás el curso y sacarás las mejores notas de tu clase, y entonces te presentarás ante el Señor Oscuro y le rogarás que te acepte como su discípulo. Y para demostrarle su lealtad, para demostrársela a tu familia, eliminarás tu error sin dejar rastro de él. Matarás a esa sangre sucia. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?

Draco asintió con un rictus de odio en los labios y lentamente se puso en pie, sin hacer caso del doloroso crujido de sus rodillas cuando lo hizo. Era casi tan alto como su padre por lo que sus ojos de hielo quedaban tan sólo un par de centímetros bajo los de su padre.

—Matarla sería concederle una importancia que nunca ha tenido —dijo Draco tratando de aparentar indiferencia aunque en su interior su corazón latía a más velocidad de la que lo había hecho en toda su maldita vida. Las palabras de su padre no dejaban de hacer eco en su mente y sentía como si su corazón, su alma, todo su ser, estuviera siendo estrujado por unas garras sedientas de sangre.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa sangre sucia te trae sin cuidado? —preguntó su padre tras unos segundos de silencio con aire suspicaz y desconfiado.

—Sí, ¿cómo podría importarme? —reflexionó Draco aparentando desdén.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has traicionado y avergonzado a todos los sangre puras mezclándote con ella?

—Sólo quería hacerle daño, a ella y a San Potter —dijo imprimiendo todo el desprecio del que fue capaz a su voz, valiéndose de la excusa que en su día había dado Ronald Weasley.

Su padre le observó seriamente, como sopesándole, mientras cambiaba el bastón de mano con aire amenazador, recalcando veladamente las implicaciones que podría tener el mentirle.

—Tal vez haya parte de verdad en eso —dijo al cabo —pero sé cuál ha sido el motivo definitivo por el que lo has hecho.

Draco contuvo la respiración y su corazón dejó de latir, no obstante se obligó a mirar a su padre con todo el aire de impasibilidad que pudo darse.

—Lo has hecho para desafiarme, ha sido tu... particular manera de rebelarte contra mi y contra el Señor Oscuro por no permitirte el haberte convertido en mortifago durante el verano —expresó Lucius.

Draco le miró tratando de disimular el profundo alivio que se extendía por él y murmuró:

—Sí, padre.

Lucius plegó sus labios con desdén e hizo un rápido movimiento de bastón golpeando de nuevo las doloridas rodillas de Draco, que se desplomó sobre el suelo otra vez.

—Dejaré vivir a la sangre sucia por el momento —dijo el Malfoy —pero despréndete de ella cuanto antes.

—Sí, padre —repitió Draco arrodillado a los pies de su padre, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos para no hacer nada que pudiera estropear la "benevolencia" que su progenitor había mostrado.

—Cuando acabe el curso vendré a buscarte y entonces veremos si consigues aquello que tanto deseas —sentenció y Draco vio como las puntas de sus botas retrocedían y después se giraban para alejarse hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Entreabrió las puertas con la mano en la que llevaba el bastón, pero se detuvo un instante antes de salir, y sin molestarse en volverse hacia su hijo dijo:

—Y Draco... no vuelvas a fallarme.

—No, padre —respondió instantáneamente Draco cerrando los ojos lentamente. Después escuchó las puertas de la biblioteca cerrándose y supo que se había quedado a solas.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

_Por fin xD después de tantos días aquí traigo el siguiente y crucial chaps. de la recta final de la historia! Me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo, asi que espero que os guste y no os decepcione :)_

_Como siempre, iré analizandolo por partes._

_**o0o:** Ben&Luna&Theodore. Veo que respecto a este triangulo supuestamente amoroso (toma ya xD) hay división de opiniones y si os digo la verdad, Theodore se me metió el solito en la historia para liarlo todo y al final ni yo misma sabía cual me gustaba más para Luna xD pero parece que de momento al menos gana Ben. Aunque Theodore también es adorable, pero parece que lo único que quiere es ser amigo de Luna._

_**o0o:** Zabini otra vez! Sí, el tío ha llegado cojeando y desgraciado después del golpe que le dio Hermione en una zona estrategica xD Sé que muchas os preguntastéis porq ué no avisó antes a Lucius y la respuesta, aunque ya la incluiré en el próximo chap. es que en cierto modo teme a todos los Malfoy. Como Narcisa dijo, Lucius quiso ir al colegio para darle su merecido a quién se hubiera "inventado" tal blasfemia. Al final Lucius supo que era verdad, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no lo creyera y quisiera vengarse de quien le envió ese mensaje. Si os digo la verdad, yo me cagaría si fuera Blaise xD Además que el muchacho prefirió esperar para ver si Lucius se enteraba por otros medios sin que él se tuviera que ver implicado._

_**o0o:** Encuentro en la noche entre Draco y Hermione (¿no es preciosa la canción?) y él como si se oliera lo que iba a suceder le ha dicho que la quiereeeee (cosa que es como los cometas, que pasan cada X años xD)._

_**o0o:** Y por último, la familia Malfoy al completo en Hogwarts! Primero encontronazo con Narcisa que se ha disgustado pero dentro de lo que cabe no ha sido mala, hasta le ha dado un consejo a Draco y le guardará el secreto de que está enamorado. Pero el peor, como no, ha sido Papá Malfoy que le ha dado de lo lindo a las pobres rodillas de Draco e incluso amenazó la vida de Hermione...y digamos que aún está "en peligro" por su parte. Menos mal que Draco supo salir del paso, con ayuda de Ronald xD y de la propia vanidad de Papá Malfoy que no quiere creer se que su hijo puede tener sentimientos hacia una sangre sucia._

_Que más...hmmm, este chap. se lo dedico a **Lourdes** mi prima que ama a Papá Malfoy xD todo para ti, chica!_

_Y por último pero no por ello menos importante, mis **Eternos, Profundos y Sinceros Agradecimientos **a todas las que me seguís y apoyais constantemente! Ya estamos en el final y sois vosotras las que me habéis traido hasta aquí, así que la historia es tan vuestra como mia :) Casi llegamos a los 1900 r&r :D mi gozo en un pozo xD! **Gracias**!_

_Y gracias especialmente a las que me dejaron r&r en el chap. anterior:_

Cotetyta, Jane Addams, PauMalfoy, connyhp, Felix Felicis, Sakura-Granger, Ariadna Andrea, gata2242, Baddy, Marata1507, tsu Asakura, Klass2008, Nimue-Tarrazo, Margara, nadeshiko-uchiha, Noelle Gillow Gilmore (bienvenida linda!), alitonks, Sweetie-Silver Black, Gisse, Valery Ryddle, Edoras, Maya, AniSs, Fan-anonima (bienvenida linda!), Donatella Black, Adriana, Yeire, Erica (bienvenida con retraso ;), Denisse(bienvenida linda!), Emily Dumbledore, Yezzie, Clau Felton Black, Vero Malfoy Uchica, ClockyEvans, 0Thiara0, Earwen Neruda, Kmiriel, Soerag Malfoy, Candu Snape, kiki,hErmIdemAlFoY, Lalita Malfoy, Ilona Potter, MoLly Strife, vivis Weasley, Mineth(bienvenida con retraso ;), Maria...(bienvenida linda!), Alejandra1, Cristal Jaganshi, Luanda (bienvinida linda!), consue, Sandy0329 (bienvenida linda!), Poesy Dish (bienvenida linda!), Terry Moon, (bienvenida linda!), Lady DraG(bienvenida linda!), Moka, Ekkaya, Lady-Nora, bella, Girl-Potter, Lourdes prima ;), vega, Dakota Malfoy, Sakura555, Elea-Slytherin (bienvenida linda!) y Holofernes (bienvenida linda!!)

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!!


	49. La última vez

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _So I need you_ - Three Doors Down

* * *

**Capitulo XLIX: La última vez (Editado)**

Draco permaneció arrodillado en el suelo de la biblioteca de Slytherin mucho tiempo después de que Lucius Malfoy se hubiera ido. Con las manos apoyadas en la moqueta y el flequillo cayéndole sobre el rostro, con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que apenas era capaz de distinguir la forma de sus pálidos dedos. Con el corazón muerto y pesándole en el pecho.

Crispó sus dedos sobre la moqueta verde que cubría todo el suelo de la estancia y clavando sus uñas en ella, la arañó lentamente deslizando sus manos hacia sus doloridas rodillas. Quería sentir el consuelo de un dolor físico que eclipsara el dolor emocional que parecía querer partirle en dos.

Se repitió una y mil veces que presentía que tarde o temprano eso tendría que ocurrir, pero sabía que no estaba preparado. Que aunque hubieran pasado mil años, nunca lo hubiera estado. Porque había cosas para las que uno jamás estaba preparado, como por ejemplo, para perder a la única persona en su vida a la que quería de verdad.

Y ahora debía alejarse de ella para no perderla del todo. Debía dejarla para que ella siguiera viva. Porque Draco conocía suficiente a su padre como para saber que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que él debería matarla. Aunque luego hubiera cambiado de opinión, no le vacilaría la mano en encargarse de Hermione él mismo si supiera lo que su hijo sentía por ella. Le vigilaría y si veía el más mínimo contacto entre ellos, sospecharía y ya no se creería ninguna excusa que Draco pudiera darle. Y esa vez cumpliría sus amenazas.

Eliminaría su "error". ¿Error lo único bueno que había conocido y tenido en su vida? Hermione no era un error. Error eran su maldita vida de apellidos, sangre pura, superioridad, prejuicios y oscuridad.

A Draco siempre la había encantado ser Draco Malfoy. Siempre hasta ese momento, momento en el que comprendió que su apellido y su linaje no le permitirían tener su propia vida, sino la que se suponía que un Malfoy, un sangre pura, debía llevar.

Debía odiar a los muggles, a los sangre sucia y a los traidores a la sangre. Debía hacerles la vida imposible, torturarlos e incluso tal vez matarlos. Debía casarse con una sangre pura y perpetuar una generación más de sangre limpias.

Draco nunca se había cuestionado el porqué o la importancia de la sangre pura, simplemente era algo que había mamado y respirado desde siempre, tan elemental como hablar. Pero ahora comprendía que no tenía ningún sentido y que probablemente estaba condenado a ser infeliz para cumplir con lo que se esperaba de él.

¿Qué importancia tenía la sangre? Algo que nadie elegía y que no cambiaba nada. Siempre le habían enseñado que un sangre pura era superior a un sangre sucia, ¿pero en qué era él superior a Hermione? Ella era mucho mejor bruja que él a pesar de no tener una gota de sangre limpia en sus venas y desde luego mucho mejor persona. Tenía amigos y gente que la quería sinceramente.

¿Y qué tenía él aparte de ella? Un apellido y su sangre limpia. Un maldito nombre y un maldito líquido. Unos ideales que no creía y que irremediablemente tendría que defender más adelante. El temor de sus compañeros, la hipocresía y falsedad por la que se regía su mundo.

Durante un tiempo había tenido algo puro, sincero y bueno, pero Draco sabía que quien había dispuesto que Hermione se fijara en él se había equivocado, porque él no se la merecía. Mas haría lo que fuera por ella.

Incluso mentirle y dejarla. _Lo que fuera por protegerla_.

* * *

Draco salió de la biblioteca minutos después con los ojos inyectados de sangre, el rostro lívido y una mueca indefinible en los labios. Su normalmente inmaculado pelo estaba completamente revuelto y despeinado como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él y hubiera tirado de algún que otro mechón, su capa entreabierta y su corbata aflojada pendía laxa por su pecho.

Atravesó las columnas que daban a la Sala Común e inmediatamente se estableció un silencio antinatural en el abarrotado lugar que le hizo saber que todos habían estado hablando de él, posiblemente porque habían visto a sus padres en el hall. Draco les lanzó una mirada de puro odio mientras bajaba los escalones, aunque apenas era capaz de distinguir ningún rostro. En ese momento no veía serpientes, veía ratas a las que le gustaría devorar o envenenar.

Y la más grande de ellas, la culpable de que sus padres se hubieran presentado en Hogwarts, estaba sentada en el sillón verde botella que antes siempre había ocupado él con una sonrisa maliciosa que Draco a pesar de su estado pudo distinguir perfectamente.

—Malfoy, tienes mala cara —dijo Zabini con mofa poniéndose en pie como un rey que se levantara de su trono.

Sabía que le había asestado su golpe de gracia al traidor de Draco. Había visto a sus padres esperando en el hall, aunque había tenido la prudencia de no mencionarles que había sido él quién les escribió la nota. Sabía que los Malfoy no eran agradecidos y por el contrario muy vengativos. Si no le hubieran creído probablemente habrían tomado represalias contra él, esa era la única razón de que Blaise no les hubiera escrito con anterioridad. Había preferido esperar a que se enteraran por otros medios sin que él se hubiera tenido que verse implicado, pero por ver la cara que tenía Draco en esos momentos, se volvería a arriesgar —¿Ha habido problemas con tus padres? ¿Has sido un niño malo?

Draco frunció los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa, tan carente de todo significado positivo atribuido normalmente a ese gesto, que helaba la sangre más que una mirada asesina. Despacio, caminó hacia Zabini mientras todos los Slytherins se apartaban de su paso previendo el peligro, hasta que estuvieron ambos a solas en medio de un círculo de serpientes.

Draco miró a Zabini con hielo en los ojos y éste hizo su sonrisa aún más amplía.

Y entonces explotó. Toda la rabia, todo el rencor, la impotencia, el miedo y el dolor le desbordaron, llenaron cada parte de su ser enloqueciéndolo. Cerró un puño y lo estrelló con fuerza contra la boca de Blaise borrando su sonrisa en el acto.

Blaise retrocedió un par de pasos tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero antes de haberse estabilizado, recibió otro puñetazo, éste en la nariz, que lo envió definitivamente al suelo con un gemido ronco. Pero Draco no había acabado con él aún.

Lo siguió, se colocó sobre él inmovilizándole los brazos con las rodillas que ya no era capaz de sentir y asestó otro puñetazo en el rostro de Zabini. Y otro, y otro, y otro más.

Draco no podía ver nada, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por una neblina roja de odio y venganza. Sus puños parecían moverse con vida propia, proporcionándole un indigno placer al sentir sus nudillos hundiéndose en el rostro de Zabini. Sus oídos parecían cubiertos por la misma neblina rabiosa que su visión, pues apenas captaba sonidos vagos de gemidos ahogados, gritos y algún murmullo.

Aunque los sentidos de Draco estaban embotados y concentrados en machacar a Blaise Zabini, a su alrededor había una gran actividad. Varios alumnos gritaban a otros pidiendo que llamaran a Snape, algunos chillaban animando a Blaise que estaba rozando la inconciencia ya con el rostro ensangrentado y Pansy lloraba pidiéndole a Draco que parara. Crabbe y Goyle le llamaban indecisos, sin atreverse a acercarse a él. Los demás eran sólo manchas borrosas que contemplaban la escena con morbo.

Entonces lo sintió. Dos brazos rodeando los suyos y apretándose en torno a su pecho, inmovilizándole. Aunque no suponían una gran resistencia, Draco se quedó paralizado y sintió como un crujido resonando en sus oídos antes de volver a escuchar con normalidad, conectando con el resto del mundo. Volvió a recuperar el sentido de la vista y fue consciente de la presencia de Theodore, más calmándole que conteniéndole.

Miró los ojos marrones de Theodore y luego el rostro magullado y ensangrentado por la nariz y boca de Blaise y fue consciente de lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepintió el absoluto.

Percibiendo el cambio en su estado, Theodore soltó a Draco lentamente y éste se puso en pie ante el silencio y las miradas de toda la Sala Común. Se miró los nudillos ensangrentados mientras Blaise se removía y quejaba desde el suelo, y después clavó sus ojos en la multitud que se apilaba a su alrededor como buitres sobre carroña.

Les odiaba. Les odiaba a todos. La única persona que se salvaba estaba a su lado, con expresión tranquila, como sino acabara de quitar a un Malfoy enloquecido de encima de Blaise Zabini. Draco sintió un breve acceso de afecto hacia Theodore pero pronto quedó opacado por el rencor y el desprecio que sentía hacia todos los presentes.

Todos le habían dado la espalda cuando dejó de hacer lo que esperaban de él. A ninguno le importó si era feliz por primera vez en su vida, tan sólo el hecho de que les "había traicionado" por fijarse en alguien a quien ellos consideraban inferior. A ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que era la vida de Draco y que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Todos le habían juzgado, condenado y despreciado por no comportarse como supuestamente un Malfoy debía hacerlo.

Eran falsos y ladinos, y Draco juró que se vengaría de ellos.

—¿Queréis un Malfoy? —preguntó en voz alta y el silencio reinó en la Sala —¿QUERÉIS UN MALFOY? —gritó desgarradora y rabiosamente.

El silencio en la Sala Común se hizo aún más profundo mientras todos miraban con temor reverencial a su líder caído.

—Pues lo tendréis —siseó Draco amenazante.

Y quien se abrió paso a empellones e insultos hacia su habitación, era un autentico Malfoy. Era el auténtico líder de las Serpientes.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró por la puerta de la Casa de los Gritos esa tarde y vio a Draco, notó en el acto que algo iba mal. Estaba pálido, incluso demasiado tratándose de él, como si el mismísimo Lord Voldemort se le hubiera aparecido. Tenía los hombros caídos, los puños apretados y temblaba incontrolablemente como si en lugar de en la casa de los Gritos estuviera en medio de la nieve. Pero lo que más asustó a Hermione fueron sus ojos, su mirada. La miraba con una angustia tal, que ella casi podía sentirla físicamente en forma de punzada en el mismo centro de su pecho, y sus ojos habitualmente gélidos, parecía de escarcha. Escarcha fragmentada, estriada, rota en mil pedazos como el suelo del lago en el que ella cayó.

—Draco —murmuró, no atreviéndose a levantar demasiado la voz. Realmente parecía como si él fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier instante. Hermione nunca le había visto así y no sabía cómo comportarse.

Cuando Draco la vio observándole con sorpresa, preocupación y afecto, supo que no podría dejarla con facilidad. De hecho, no tenía ni idea de cómo podría hacerlo o de si seria capaz porque le parecía imposible. La amaba demasiado, ella era lo único que tenía, era su vida. La única persona que le hacía feliz, que le conocía, que lograba que sonriera de verdad. La única persona que le había hecho sentir algo bueno.

Pero también la quería demasiado como para arriesgarse a poner su vida en peligro por mero egoísmo. Si ellos siguieran juntos y su padre lo descubría (cosa que haría sin lugar a dudas), esta vez no vacilaría en encargarse de ellos personalmente. Debía alejarla lo máximo posible de él aunque para eso tuviera que hacerle daño.

Casi sonrió interiormente pensando en la ironía que suponía el tener que lastimarla cuando la quería tanto, y no sabía si sería capaz de ello, al menos ese día.

Por eso, cuando una asustada y temblorosa Hermione se acercó a él y le acarició una mejilla con la yema de sus dedos, Draco no pudo soportarlo más y se aferró a ella como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y de algún modo, así era.

—Draco, ¿qué te ocurre? —musitó ella con miedo, mientras le estrechaba suavemente, aún tambaleándose por la fuerza con la que él la había abrazado.

Draco despegó sus secos labios e intentó hablar cerca del oído de Hermione, con su mentón hundido en el hombro de ella, pero sólo logró emitir un extraño sonido ahogado y ronco a la vez. Y sin poder remediarlo sintió como sus párpados se contraían y sus labios se fruncían en un último intento de contener lo inevitable. De contener sus lágrimas.

—Draco —repitió ella, esta vez con voz más chillona, dominada por el miedo y la preocupación pues presentía que debía de haber ocurrido algo terrible.

Pero cuando le escuchó sollozar cerca de su oído, cuando le sintió convulsionarse contra ella, Hermione sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedacitos. Nunca le había visto llorar, y menos de esa manera desesperada, con cortes de respiración, en que parecía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y las lágrimas no eran suficientes para expresar su dolor. Donde el cuerpo entero le temblaba, donde con cada sollozo parecía rogar morirse.

Hermione notó como sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al sentir su dolor. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que él llorara así? ¿Les habría sucedido algo a sus padres? ¿Acaso Lucius había fallado en algún trabajo y Voldemort lo había eliminado? Hermione no entendía nada pero sabía que era inútil preguntar, así que se limitó a abrazarle, tratando de calmar su desgarrador llanto pasándole la mano por la espalda con movimientos rítmicos arriba y abajo, susurrándole ocasionalmente algún "shhh", "tranquilo" o un "estoy aquí, estoy contigo", con la vana esperanza de aliviarle.

Draco lloró con un llanto roto y desgarrado durante unos minutos, estrechándole con fuerza como si quisiera fundirla con él para siempre. Y abrazándola, respirando el aroma de su pelo, sintiendo su corazón latir apresuradamente contra su pecho, fue calmándose poco a poco hasta reducir su llanto a estertores periódicos y cada vez más espaciados.

La soltó lentamente para poder mirarle el rostro, pues algo en su interior le decía que esa sería la última vez que lo haría de ese modo. Unos ojos color avellana y otros del mismo color del hielo se encontraron, ambas miradas humedecidas y cargadas de sentimientos.

Draco no se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban hasta que acarició con una de ellas la suave curva de la mejilla de Hermione, que cerró los ojos como si quisiera sentir más intensamente su contacto.

¿Alguna otra chica había cerrado los ojos así cuando él la acarició? Draco intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba otros rostros ni otra caricia similar. Ella era la única que le hacía sentir así y a la única que hacía sentirse de esa manera. Había algo tan mágico, tan profundo en cada caricia, en cada beso, cada abrazo, en cada vez que hacían el amor que sentía que algo en su interior que creía no haber poseído jamás se estremecía. Y la certeza de que tendría que renunciar a eso sólo le hacía sentirlo más intensa y desesperadamente. Sólo le hacía necesitarla más.

Deslizó su mano hasta la barbilla de la chica, inclinó el rostro y cubrió su boca entreabierta con la suya. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos atrayéndola hacía él, mientras ladeaba su cabeza sobre la de ella profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se encadenaron y como cada vez que se besaban, algo mágico nació entre ellos.

Draco la besó con ansia, con necesidad, con desesperación. No podía respirar y tenía la sensación de que el corazón le reventaría de un momento a otro, pero eso le hacía sentir tremendamente vivo y consciente de que ese sería su último día con ella. No habría más besos a escondidas, ni más sonrisas para él. No habría abrazos de la única persona que se los había dado. Ella nunca volvería a ocultar el pecho en su rostro después de ese día, ni a ponerse colorada hasta la frente para él. No le peinaría con cariño el flequillo o le ajustaría la corbata hábilmente. Sus manos nunca más vagarían por su espalda ni le acogería con anhelo en su ser. No volvería a conocer su calidez y su amor. No discutirían más para hacer las paces con mil besos, ni sentiría un estremecimiento en el pecho al verla aparecer en el lugar indicado. No habría más miradas en plena clase con las que se decían mil cosas. No volvería a oler el aroma que desprendía su salvaje y encantador pelo. No acariciaría cada rincón de su piel con deleite, ni ella exploraría su cuerpo con las mejillas encendidas de rubor. Ya no habría silencios en los que se decían todo con miradas o caricias. Ni un "te quiero" más susurrado al oído.

No habría nada. Sólo un triste, desolado y gris vacío.

La desesperación y la impotencia se entremezclaron por sus venas, extendiéndose a los más recónditos rincones de su alma. La estrechó con fuerza contra él y se hundió aún más en su boca, como si quisiera beberse su esencia para conservarla siempre.

No era delicado como había sido, pero en ese momento no era capaz. No cuando su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y quería morir. Pero eso sería después, después de su última tarde con ella en la Casa de los Gritos. Sólo quería vivir el presente, exprimir al máximo ese momento, sentir todo lo que ella le daba por última vez.

Hermione no entendía muy bien qué estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía ninguna intención de preguntar. Sólo podía rendirse y entregarse a sus besos, sabiendo que él la necesitaba en ese instante. Por eso le correspondía con igual intensidad, con la misma pasión, contagiada de la desesperación que él parecía imprimir en sus besos, en la manera en que la sujetaba y en el modo en que su cuerpo se adhería al de ella.

Así, no opuso ninguna resistencia y se estremeció cuando sus dedos pálidos y ligeramente temblorosos se abalanzaron sobre los botones de su capa, despojándola en cuestión de segundos de ella. Hermione intentó respirar cuando él dejó su boca para rendir cuentas con su cuello, pero aunque su pecho se infló bajo la mano de Draco, sus pulmones apenas se llenaron.

Aspiró otra bocanada de aire abruptamente cuando él desabotonó los primeros botones de su camisa, y haciendo a un lado su corbatín con los colores de Gryffindor, besó el punto donde sus senos se unían. Deslizó sus labios sobre la blanca tela de la camisa impoluta de Hermione, acariciando a través de ella la tierna carne de uno de sus senos, mientras sus manos desabrochaban frenéticamente botón tras botón hasta dejar a la vista su abdomen. Paseó sus manos por él y después se arrodilló frente a ella, quedando su rostro a la altura del ombligo de la chica.

—Draco, ¿qué... —murmuró ella llevando inconscientemente sus manos al pelo del chico para enredar sus manos en él. Cerró los ojos y calló cuando él comenzó a darle besos alrededor del ombligo que enviaron escalofríos y sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Se aferró con fuerza a la cabeza de Draco cuando él le mordió la curva de una cadera, y sintió que caería al suelo de un momento a otro, sus piernas incapaces de sostenerla. Como si Draco lo hubiera percibido, se puso en pie y la sujetó firmemente por la cintura mientras volvía a besarla en la boca con pasión y desesperación.

Lentamente, la guió sin separarse un milímetro de ella, a la cama que quedaba a espaldas de la chica. Hermione sintió el colchón toparse con sus gemelos y sin pensarlo, se dejó caer con abandono sobre la destartalada cama que crujió bajo su peso. Draco aprovechó para sacarse la túnica por la cabeza después de forcejear con ella durante unos violentos instantes. Al fin, logró desprenderse de ella a costa de despeinarse por completo, y de un rápido y brusco tirón aflojó la corbata y la envió lejos.

A continuación apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre el colchón al lado de Hermione, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que eso le produjo, y se inclinó sobre la chica apoyando sus manos a ambos lados de sus hombros. La besó de nuevo y soltó un gruñido ronco cuando Hermione lo atrajo hacia ella, haciéndole caer sobre su cuerpo. Draco pensó que la aplastaría e hizo ademán de apartarse, pero la chica le inmovilizó rodeándole con sus brazos. Oyó el sonido del calzado de Hermione cayendo al suelo cuando ella se lo quitó ayudándose sólo con sus pies y se estremeció tangiblemente cuando percibió uno de ellos deslizándose arriba y abajo por su gemelo con provocación.

Draco le mordió los labios y le hundió los dedos en la cintura, resistiendo el insoportable placer que ella le estaba provocando y, sabiendo que su necesidad de ella era demasiado urgente como para aguantar mucho más, se apartó un poco para poder desabrochar los botones de esos vaqueros muggles que llevaba que tan loco le volvían. Los bajó con dificultad por sus piernas y la respiración se le cortó cuando ella levantó las caderas pegándolas al abdomen de él para facilitarle la retirada de los pantalones. Draco tuvo que respirar hondo y detenerse por un instante antes de poder continuar y dejar los vaqueros olvidados en las rodillas de la chica. Hundió la lengua en su boca y retiró con cariño las manos de Hermione de su pecho cuando ella trató de desabotonarle la camisa, no podría esperar por eso. Se despegó de ella lo justo para poder desabrocharse sus negros pantalones y después de besarle entregadamente en la boca, sus alrededores y finalmente la barbilla, se adentró en ella arrancándole un vergonzoso gemido de placer.

Hermione se aferró con fuerza a su espalda e hincó sus talones en los gemelos de Draco cuando él entró en ella de nuevo. Cada vez que él se adentraba en su ser, la chica sentía extenderse por su cuerpo una oleada de placer entremezclada con el sentimiento más grande que jamás había experimentado.

Cerró los ojos abandonadamente hasta que sintió los labios de Draco prodigando besos por sus mejillas, sus párpados y sus labios. Lentamente, despegó sus párpados y sonrió cuando se encontró el rostro de Draco sobre él de ella, apenas separado por unos centímetros de modo que el flequillo de él le rozaba las sienes.

Se sintió extrañamente turbada al ver de nuevo esa expresión en los ojos grises de Draco. Era como si lentamente se estuvieran recubriendo de escarcha, endureciéndose. Como si fueran pozos de violentos sentimientos encontrados que quedaban sepultados bajo el hielo, que luchaban por atravesarlo, pero permanecían irremediablemente atrapados por él.

Pero cuando su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el último embate de Draco, olvidó todo pensamiento y el placer se apoderó de ella. Draco la abrazó y apretó contra él como si quisiera sentir y absorber hasta el último estremecimiento de su cuerpo y sólo cuando ella dejó de temblar de placer, de amor, se dejó arrastrar hacia su propio éxtasis.

Después la abrazó y cerró los ojos apoyando su frente en el viejo colchón y su barbilla en la curva del hombro de Hermione, y ella le rodeó con sus brazos completamente relajada.

Por unos diez minutos ninguno se movió ni dijo nada, y pareciera que los dos se habían quedado dormidos pero no lo habían hecho. Simplemente, Hermione no necesitaba palabras y Draco no era capaz de decirlas ni de hacer nada más que abrazarla.

Y cuando al cabo ella hizo ademán de desperezarse, Draco la estrechó con más fuerza hasta que ella se quedó quieta.

—¿Draco? —susurró con suavidad. Como respuesta, el aumento la presión y ansiedad de su abrazo.

—Draco —insistió ella acariciándole la espalda para tranquilizarlo —¿Vas a contarme que te ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Como un cruel latigazo en el pecho, Draco recordó las palabras que habían tenido tiempo atrás, sobre ese mismo colchón en la casa de los Gritos. "_Quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez quieres dejarme, serás sincero conmigo y me explicarás por qué. No quiero que me des excusas o mientas porque creas que así será menos doloroso para mi_."

No podía faltar a esa promesa, al menos no aún. Al pensarlo, le asoló tal desesperación que sintió de nuevo el ridículo impulso de llorar y la abrazó con tanta fuerza para tratar de calmarse que Hermione creyó la partiría en dos.

—Draco, ¿qué te pasa? Me estás preocupando...

Draco se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que la estaba abrazando y relajó un poco sus brazos en torno a ella. Se incorporó un poco para poder mirarle el rostro y leyó la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos marrones. Quería borrar esa incertidumbre y esa inquietud por él, quería amarla otra vez y no tener que responder a sus preguntas. No quería mentirle todavía.

La besó en los labios y por toda la cara. Después la despojó de las prendas que antes sólo había quitado a medias hasta desnudarla por completo. Y una vez que la tuvo desnuda en sus brazos, exploró con sus labios cada parte de su ser con dulces caricias, demorándose en cada rincón como si fuera la última vez que fuera a acariciarlo, para luego hacer el amor de nuevo, de manera lánguida y dulce, como dos amantes dormidos.

Permanecieron abrazados otros largos minutos hasta que Hermione mencionó que ya había anochecido y que se perderían la cena sino regresaban pronto al castillo. Draco necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarla y moverse de ese colchón que parecía haberse convertido en una burbuja de paz, fuera de la cruda realidad. Nadie sabría jamás cuánto le dolió separarse de ella y recobrar todas sus delicadas prendas desperdigadas por el lugar. Su corazón amenazaba con desintegrarse mientras la vestía como si fuera una niña pequeña, haciendo el proceso inverso al que antes había realizado. Le abrochó los delicados botones de la camisa, le colocó la corbata y le puso la capa tiernamente, sintiendo la mirada llena de amor de Hermione fija en él, como un peso invisible y doloroso sobre su corazón, sobre su alma, sobre su ser.

Después se vistió y recompuso rápidamente, sin prestar demasiada atención al nudo de su corbata de modo que Hermione tuvo que arreglárselo amorosamente y peinarle el pelo con las manos como siempre hacía antes de salir de la Casa de los Gritos.

Y Draco sintió que se moría de dolor al pensar que esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

_

* * *

_

_Hola lindas!_

_Otro chap más, marchando xD! Me he dado prisa dentro de lo posible para escribir este capítulo. A lo mejor se os ha hecho algo aburrido porque no han sucedido muchas cosas pero yo creo que es importante ya que el titulo del chap. es por algo...xD (os adelanto que será el último lemon de la historia si todo sale como tengo pensado). Pero como siempre, yendo por partes, Draco le ha dado una paliza a Zabini xD que casi se lo carga si no llega Theodore (sii, te amamos xD) e imaginarmelo todo despeinado y alterado, gritando desagarradoramente "¿Queréis un Malfoy?" pone a todas mis hormonas __a danzar el baile de San Vito xD Pero dejando a parte mis revolucionadas hormonas xD la escena entre Draco y Hermione creo que era necesaria (ya vereis por qué) además se ha visto como sufre el pobre...y la canción le iba al pelo perfectamente porque necesita a Hermione...El próximo chap. será movidito, pero aún no he escrito una línea y tengo un final de semana muuuy ajetreado así que es posible que hasta después de Nochebuena, no pueda publicar otro chap! Además me da pena porque queda muy poquito xD creo que faltan unos tres más si todo me sale como planeo, aunque dada mi tendencia a enrollarme es posible que tenga más y estoy pensando en un epílogo (soy eterna xD ya lo veréis) además se me ha ocurrido un final un poco diferente de lo que tenia pensado... Nunca he leído uno así, pero es que me da pena xD (dejo de desvariar ya xD)._

_uego, como no creo que publique hasta el día de Navidad o más tarde, os deseo unas MUY MUY MUY FELICES NAVIDADES!!! Ya me contaréis como os ha ido :) disfrutadla mucho y que sepais que debajo del árbol, hay un regalo para vosotras...que empieza por Dr...y acaba por aco...para algunas, que se llama Ben para otras, Theodore, Ron, Harry, Zabini o Papá Malfoy (prima xD). Vamos que el que vosotras queráis xD os lo mando!_

_Otra cosita xD a propósito del triangulo amoroso que he creado sin querer xD (porque yo sólo meti a Nott como mensajero y luego el chico decidió liarmelo todo xD y servirme para darle celos a Ben) las opiniones están muy dividas, y yo no tengo muy clara la mía ni siquiera pero quiero hacer una pequeña defensa de mi pobre Ben xD que es tontín y luego pasa lo que pasa. Que el pobre hombre tiene pocas neuronas y tarda en entender las cosas es indiscutible, pero no le ha hecho daño a Luna intencionadamente. Además ha sido sincero con ella, cuando se ha dado cuenta de que ella le gusta, se lo ha dicho. Él nunca le haría daño a nadie queriendo, si es más bueno que un cacho de pan xD Que sus sentimientos por Hermione esten muertos y enterrados lo tendrá que demostrar, pero no es del tipo de personas egoístas que juegan con la gente. En resumen lo que quiero decir es que todo lo que haga mal, lo hace porque es tontín xD y con la mejor de las intenciones.  
_

_Bueno, después de esta chapa eterna, mis agradecimientos como siempre para todas vosotras por haberme traído hasta aquí y aguantado tanto xD no me abandonéis que después de lo que habéis sufrido ya lo que queda no es nada! Que sepais que FF. me ha borrado cien reviews ¬¬ y no me quejo ni mucho menos de los que tengo (estoy feliiiiiiiiiiiiiz :D) pero que me desaparezca vuestras opiniones no me gusta ¬¬. Ahora _

**!!FELIZ NAVIDAD!!**

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!


	50. Fin del juego

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Let me go -_ Three Doors Dow

* * *

**Capitulo L: Fin del juego (Editado)**

Luna jugueteaba nerviosamente con su collar de corchos sentada en una mesa apartada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Tenía la vista perdida y las manos le temblaban rodeando y soltando cada corcho del collar como en una especie de ritual silencioso. Aunque Luna no era muy consciente de ello, toda ella temblaba más que las alas de Fwooper desde que Ben la había besado en aquel pasillo solitario de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Quizás si todo se hubiera limitado a un inocente y suave beso puntual, el corazón de Luna hubiera recuperado su ritmo normal, pero no había sido así. Aquella tarde Ben la había besado repetidamente con delicadeza y lentitud acallando cada leve protesta de Luna con un beso. Y esa mañana, la había esperado a la salida del pasillo de los dormitorios femeninos y la había besado ante la estupefacción de todo Ravenclaw. Desayunaron juntos en el Gran Comedor y después Ben la acompañó hasta su clase de Encantamientos y le pidió que le esperara después de las clases en la Sala Común.

Y ahí estaba Luna, incapaz de creerse que Ben se hubiera fijado en ella. Luna sabía que no era demasiado guapa y el hecho de que todo Hogwarts la llamara Lunática y sólo tuviera un par de amigos decían bastante acerca de su popularidad. La mayoría la consideraban una chiflada por hablar con sus Pumpikers o decir cosas políticamente incorrectas. Tenía los ojos demasiado saltones y al parecer sus pendientes de rábanos no estaban a la moda. Y nada de eso le importaba, lo cual según la opinión general, era lo más preocupante.

Comparada con Hermione ella no era nada. Hermione era guapa y muy inteligente, era amable con todo el mundo y tenía muchos amigos. Se había ganado a pulso el respeto de la mayoría de Hogwarts y era muy segura de si misma. Todo lo contrario a Luna.

¿Cómo podría Ben preferirla a ella? Luna pensó con tristeza que tal vez no lo hacía, simplemente no podía estar con Hermione y consideraba que ella no era una mala opción. ¿Pero que ocurriría si Hermione estuviera libre y quisiera volver con él? ¿Qué ocurriría si Ben tenía que elegir entre las dos?

—Chiflada, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos.

Luna sacudió la cabeza sobresaltada cuando una voz venenosa irrumpió en sus pensamientos. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó a Skipper Fontaine escoltada por dos amigas con las que Luna también compartía cuarto. Tenía pinta de estar muy furiosa.

—¿Ocurre algo Skipper? —preguntó Luna con preocupación.

—Estarás contenta, ¿no? No me explico como pero has conseguido engañar a Ben.

—¿Engañar? —repitió Luna desconcertada.

—Sí —señaló Skipper cruzándose de brazos con enfado —Engañarle, hechizarle, darle algún filtro amoroso o tal vez embrujarle con alguno de tus punikers.

—Pumpikers —señaló Luna con suavidad.

—Como sea —replicó Skipper desdeñosamente —Supongo que como no tienes amigos de verdad porque nadie quiere juntarse con una chiflada como tú, te has tenido que inventar esa especie de amigos imaginarios que sólo tu puedes ver, ¿no, Lunática? —se burló la chica y sus dos amigas rieron tontamente.

—Yo tampoco puedo verlos, pero sé que están ahí —respondió Luna tranquilamente y por un momento Skipper pareció desconcertada. ¿Es que no había manera de ofender a esa loca?

—Pues eso es todavía más patético —replicó Skipper con rabia —No sé cómo has ido a parar a Ravenclaw ni cómo has conseguido que Ben se fije en ti, pero sólo quiero advertirte.

—¿Advertirme? —repitió Luna abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Sí, Lunática. Puede que ahora Ben haya decidido jugar contigo porque le das pena, ¿pero cuánto tiempo crees que durará con alguien como tú? Eres el hazmerreír de Ravenclaw y cualquiera se avergonzaría de ir contigo por ahí. Todo el mundo sabe que desde que Granger y él lo dejaron no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, la prueba más evidente está en el hecho de que se haya juntando con gente como tú, pero tarde o temprano despertará y verá quien tiene al lado. Y entonces se avergonzará y renegará de ti. Si quieres un consejo, ahórrate esa humillación y apártate de él. La gente rara como tú no está hecha para gente como Ben.

Luna sintió un dolor extraño en el pecho al escuchar las palabras de Skipper. Estaba acostumbrada a que la gente fuera cruel con ella y nunca le había importado demasiado, ya que sus padres siempre le habían explicado que el ser diferente solía acarrear la incomprensión y el desconcierto de los demás, y como no sabían como tratarla, reaccionaban a la defensiva.

Pero eso era diferente porque esa vez Luna estaba enamorada y por primera vez en su vida un chico parecía haberse fijado en ella, el chico por el que suspiraba. Luna se levantó sintiendo como los ojos se le humedecían mientras la sonrisa maliciosa de Skipper no paraba de recordarle una y otra vez sus palabras. _"Se avergonzará de ti_".

Escuchó la risita de Skipper y sus amigas como si estuvieran muy lejos, pero igualmente intentó alejarse aún más de ellas. Dio un par de pasos sin ver bien por dónde iba hasta que sintió unas manos sujetándola desde atrás. Luna intentó liberarse de quien quiera que la seguía probablemente para reírse de ella, pero esas manos eran más fuertes que ella y la giraron suavemente hasta que se halló frente a Ben. Frente a un preocupado Ben que frunció el ceño al ver las lágrimas asomándose a los ojos de Luna y volviéndolos cristalinos.

—Luna, ¿estás bien? —preguntó acariciándole el rostro con suavidad.

La chica se limitó a asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza, con la esperanza de que la soltara para poder refugiarse en cualquier parte y estar sola.

—No hagas caso de nada de lo que Skipper ha dicho —dijo Ben sin soltarla.

—¿La has oído?

—Lo suficiente —respondió Ben endureciendo el rostro, secó una de las lágrimas de Luna y después la abrazó delante de la docena de Ravenclaws que contemplaban la escena con atención.

Luna se quedó muy quieta en sus brazos sin saber si deseaba apartarse o aferrarse a él con fuerza. Ella era Lunática Lovegood y él el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw y uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Las estrellas no estaban hechas para reflejarse en charcos de barro y eso eran Ben y ella. Tenía sentido que Ben sólo le tuviera lastima y que acabara avergonzándose de ella.

Al percibir que Luna no respondía a su abrazo, Ben se apartó lentamente y la miró a los ojos azules llenos de dudas y dolor. Sintió la necesidad de besarla y hacerla sentir bien desbordándole, y procedió a darle un beso breve y suave.

Después se apartó y le tomó la mano sonriendo suavemente ante el desconcierto de Luna.

—No hay nada en ti de lo que podría avergonzarme. Me gusta que lleves tus pendientes de rábanos y tu collar de corchos, que digas lo que piensas y que no te importe lo que los demás puedan opinar de ti. Me gusta la manera en que me miras cuando hablo y ese aire que tienes de estar perdida en sueños mejores a la realidad. Me gusta que hables de pumpikers, zarabandros granates y polillas invisibles y que seas capaz de maravillarte y sorprenderte cada vez que alguien es amable contigo como si fuera algo más extraño creer en los grincapots. Me gusta la forma en que hablas y la dulzura que hay en tu sonrisa. Y sobre todo me gusta tu inocencia y tu bondad. Eres la mejor persona que ha pisado esta Sala. ¿Cómo podría avergonzarme de ti?

Luna sintió como los ojos se le humedecían de nuevo y su corazón palpitaba en su pecho casi dolorosamente. Se arrojó al cuello de Ben sintiendo como las mejillas le ardían por primera vez en su vida y su corazón dio un brinco cuando escuchó como él reía alegremente.

—¿Sabes? Creo que hace un buen día para buscar Duendes de las Nubes, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta en escoba? —le preguntó Ben apartándole cariñosamente un mechón de cabello rubio y colocándoselo tras su oreja adornada con un pendiente de rábanos.

Luna asintió silenciosamente, demasiado emocionada para hablar, y Ben tomó su mano y caminó a su lado rumbo a la salida de la Sala Común, como si no hubiera unos cuantos Ravenclaws mirándoles con la boca abierta. No obstante, al pasar frente a Skipper y sus amigas, Ben se detuvo y las miró fríamente.

—Creo que la que necesita un consejo eres tú, Skipper. Cualquier problema que tengas con Luna lo tienes conmigo, así que yo que tú la dejaría en paz y trataría de aprender de ella.

Skipper parecía haberse quedado congelada porque no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo y la única muestra que dio de haber escuchado a Ben fue lo coloradas que se pusieron sus mejillas. No obstante, ni Luna ni Ben se quedaron para comprobarlo y salieron caminando de la mano para buscar a Duendes de las Nubes.

* * *

Hermione se despertó esa mañana con una extraña sensación de desánimo. Se movió bajo las mantas tratando de encontrar una buena postura para poder conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero se encontraba extrañamente desvelada y triste. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que no tenía motivos para sentirse así, pero lo que experimentaba no era nada racional. Era como una especie de lúgubre presentimiento en forma de nudo en su estomago que parecía agitarse y desatar malestar por su cuerpo cada vez que respiraba.

Intentó buscar el porqué de esa sensación y lo único que encontró fue preocupación por Draco. El día anterior no había conseguido sonsacarle qué había sucedido para que llorara de esa manera, para que la abrazara con ansiedad cada vez que ella le preguntaba y respondiera con silencio. En vista de que Draco no quería hablar del tema, Hermione había decidido esperar a que él quisiera contárselo y tratar de distraerle de eso que le hacía sentir tan mal.

La noche anterior, Hermione se había pasado un par de horas barajando y descartando distintas posibilidades hasta llegar a la conclusión de que no tenía ni idea de qué podría haber ocurrido. Suponía que si algo malo les hubiera sucedido a sus padres, la noticia hubiera corrido como la pólvora por todo Hogwarts y ella ya se habría enterado.

¿Lucius les habría descubierto? Draco le había hablado de la posibilidad de que su padre se enterara de la relación dejando entrever que las consecuencias serían terribles y aunque Hermione había tratado de sacar el tema en más de una ocasión, Draco siempre le respondía que ya se preocuparían de eso cuando sucediera para después besarla.

Por eso Hermione estaba segura de que si Lucius hubiera ido a Hogwarts ella se habría enterado y Draco se lo hubiera contado. Temía ese momento pues sabía que Lucius Malfoy jamás aceptaría que su hijo se relacionara con una sangre sucia y estaba casi segura de que le prohibiría volver a verla. Pero si eso hubiera sucedido, ella y Draco no se hubieran visto en la casa de los Gritos la tarde anterior, así que se aferró a ese pensamiento tratando de tranquilizarse.

Si embargo, si no le había sucedido nada a los padres de Draco ni habían descubierto su relación, ¿qué habría sucedido entonces? Abrazándose a la almohada, Hermione rogó porque esa tarde Draco se lo contara.

* * *

Cuando Theodore se despertó, Vincent, Gregory y el amoratado y lleno de golpes Blaise aún dormían pero no había rastro de Draco. De hecho el Slytherin sospechaba que esa noche no había dormido en la habitación y tampoco había ido a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Se levantó en pijama con una vaga idea de donde podría estar Draco y efectivamente lo encontró sentado en el sillón verde frente a la chimenea humeante, lugar al que Theodore sabía que solía acudir cuando no podía dormir o necesitaba pensar. Draco pensaba que sus escapadas nocturnas a la Sala Común pasaban desapercibidas para sus compañeros de cuarto, pero Theodore siempre le sentía irse.

Con cautela se acercó a Draco que aunque tenía los ojos abiertos parecía dormido a juzgar por la extraña inmovilidad de su cuerpo y por la postura abatida que lucía. Tenía la cabeza gacha y el flequillo le caía sobre los ojos cubriéndole el pálido rostro que ese día tenía una tonalidad casi gris. Los ojos que se vislumbraban tras los mechones platinados del flequillo estaban inyectados en sangre y sus labios arrugados en una mueca extraña que solamente podía traducirse como dolorosa. Las manos yacían abandonadas y vueltas hacía arriba sobre el apoyabrazos como en un gesto de muda impotencia.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Theodore suavemente.

Draco alzó los ojos de la chimenea pero no miró a Nott, y esa fue toda la señal que dio de haberle escuchado. Estaba demasiado cansado, demasiado hundido, demasiado angustiado y desesperado para hablar todavía.

El día anterior, después de despedirse de Hermione había vagado durante horas por los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts, tratando de encontrar una solución o una alternativa a lo que sabía que tendría que hacer. Había caminado y caminado, como si quisiera cansarse físicamente para apagar un poco el dolor emocional que se le clavaba por dentro como astillas de cristal, pero aunque todos los alumnos regresaron a sus casas y se acostaron, aunque los profesores se retiraron y el colegio quedó desierto mientras él paseaba, nada cambió.

Durante horas se había debatido entre el ser sincero con ella o mentirle para alejarla lo máximo posible de él. Las palabras de Hermione, aquella promesa que le arrancó, "_Quiero que me prometas que si alguna vez quieres dejarme, serás sincero conmigo y me explicarás por qué. No quiero que me des excusas o mientas porque creas que así será menos doloroso para mi",_ se repetían en su mente constantemente.

El problema estaba en que él no quería _dejarla_ y mentirle suponía que todo fuera más doloroso para ella, _de eso se trataba_. No quería faltar a su promesa, pero había cosas más importantes que cumplir su palabra. Por ejemplo, salvarle la vida.

Podría dejarla diciéndole la verdad pero, ¿cómo reaccionaría ella? Tal vez lo aceptara por muy doloroso que resultara, o quizás le diría que era una decisión que debía tomar ella. Y en ese caso, podría decidir arriesgarse y seguir con él. Era posible que le propusiera que volvieran a verse a escondidas a pesar del peligro que eso supondría para ella. Hermione era muy valiente y le había dicho que pensaba luchar contra quien fuera para estar con él.

Pero él no lo era. Era cobarde y débil y si ella insistía en que siguieran juntos, Draco dudaba de sus propias fuerzas para negarse.

Y aún en el caso de que ella lo aceptara, en el caso de que se rindiera ante lo evidente y no quisiera pelear más por ellos, ¿cuánto tiempo podrían mantenerse alejados? Porque aunque quizás ella pudiera hacerlo, Draco no podría resistir por mucho el estar lejos de ella sabiendo que el fondo Hermione quería estar con él. No podría soportar el no besarla o tocarla, el no verla cuando sabía que Hermione deseaba besarle, tocarle y verle tanto como él a ella.

No importaba el peligro que corrieran o fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. No habían podido pasar más de cuatro días separados aún cuando se arriesgaban a que los Slytherins les descubrieran como finalmente había sucedido. Y Draco no podía permitirse correr el riesgo de recaer cuando la vida de Hermione estaba en peligro mortal.

Por eso la alternativa más segura, la más dolorosa, la única en realidad, era mentirle, hacerle el mayor daño posible para alejarla todo lo que pudiera de él. Para que aunque él en un momento de debilidad quisiera regresar a ella, Hermione no quisiera volver a verle. Para que ella siguiera su vida sin esperarle. Para que todos creyeran lo que había hecho que su padre creyera: que sólo la había utilizado para sus propios fines, ya fuera lastimarla, hacer daño a Potter o rebelarse contra su padre. Para que incluso ella lo creyera.

Draco sabía que si lograba hacer que Hermione creyera que sólo había estado jugando con ella, no querría volver con él y aunque resultara una paradoja, era lo mejor que podía hacer por ella. Lograr que le odiara y no le quisiera en su vida, era el mejor modo de salvarla de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy había torturado hasta la muerte tanto a sangre sucias como a traidores a la sangre, incluso a sus propios compañeros mortifagos que habían desertado de las filas del señor Oscuro. No le temblaría la mano a la hora de asesinar a una sangre sucia aunque sólo fuera una muchacha, de hecho, Draco sospechaba que no sería la primera a su cuenta.

La vida de Hermione dependía de que se alejara de ella lo máximo posible para que su padre no creyera que le importaba de algún modo, ni lo más mínimo.

Y durante esa larga noche en vela, sumido en dolorosos recuerdos y en aún más dolorosas certezas, Draco había elaborado un plan para alejarla definitivamente de él. Aunque supusiera no volver a tenerla _nunca_.

—¿Draco? —repitió Theodore acercándose un poco más a él.

—Theodore, he de pedirte otro favor —dijo Draco con una voz tan vacía de todo sentimiento que no parecía suya.

Theodore se limitó a asentir silenciosamente.

* * *

Harry se ajustó la capa mientras caminaba por el puente columnado que unía una de las torres del colegio con la lechucería. Aunque ya estaban en Mayo no hacía demasiado calor y el cielo estaba lleno de nubarrones grises a pesar de lo temprano del día.

Se subió las gafas que le habían resbalado un poco por el puente de la nariz y vislumbró la figura oscura de Draco Malfoy al fondo, recostado contra una columna con una expresión indescifrable. Harry caminó unos pasos hasta detenerse a poco más de un metro del Slytherin y le observó con desconfianza. No sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo ahí, encontrándose en secreto con Malfoy después de que Nott le hubiera pedido que acudiera al puente a las doce en punto, sin mencionar quien le estaría esperando allí. Por si acaso, llevaba su varita en el bolsillo preparado para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario. Aunque sabía que Draco quería a Hermione, seguía sin gustarle y no se fiaba del todo de él.

—¿Me has hecho llamar? —preguntó Harry.

Draco asintió en silencio y a Harry no le pasó por alto que tenía muy mal aspecto. Más pálido que de costumbre, con los ojos rojos y secos y emanando un aire de desesperación angustiosa que a Harry no le pasó desapercibido. ¿Qué habría ocurrido?

—¿Qué quieres?

Draco se incorporó lentamente de la columna en la que estaba apoyado y miró a Harry a los ojos por unos instantes.

—¿Recuerdas esa botella de Felix Felicis que ganaste el año pasado en clase de Slughorn? —preguntó Draco con voz hueca. Harry frunció el ceño con desconfianza y asintió prudentemente.

Malfoy hizo una mueca con los labios y dijo:

—La quiero.

—Y yo quiero una escoba Relámpago dorado —replicó Harry con ironía —¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dártela, Malfoy?

—Deberías —siseó Draco y su voz sonó esta vez como si hubiera hablado en parsel.

—¿Por qué?

—Por el bien de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? ¿qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Harry apretando con fuerza la varita dentro de su bolsillo. Aunque acababa de estar con ella, había algo en el rostro de Draco, en el sonido de su voz que hizo que su corazón empezará a latir a toda velocidad.

—Tengo que dejarla, y si la aprecias, desearás que todo me salga bien. Por eso necesito esa dichosa poción, sin ella no sé si seré capaz de hacer lo que debo.

—¿Lo que debes? ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Por qué vas a dejarla? —preguntó Harry comenzando a enfurecerse. Si ese cabrón dejaba a Hermione, ella se hundiría —¿Es que te has buscado a otra? ¿Te has cansado de ella? ¿Acaso tú...

—Mi padre —le acortó Draco con mal disimulada furia logrando que Harry se callara en el acto —Nos ha descubierto y matará a Hermione si sigo con ella, o me ordenará hacerlo.

—¿Lo harías? —preguntó Harry aún asimilando toda la información que acaba de recibir.

—No —respondió Draco ofendido —Pero no importa si no lo hago, porque en ese caso se encargará él.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Tú déjame la poción, del resto me encargaré yo —replicó Draco secamente.

Durante unos largos segundos ambos chicos se miraron en un callado duelo.

Finalmente, Harry asintió en silencio.

* * *

Draco regresó a la Sala Común apretando la botellita llena de Felix Felicis que Potter la había dado. Siendo una mañana de sábado, el lugar estaba lleno de Slytherins de todos los cursos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban estudiando para sus próximos EXTASIS o TIMOS. Draco les miró lleno de odio y el silencio se instauró en la sala, estando presente en las mentes de todos las palabras que Malfoy les había dicho el día anterior cuando pegó a Zabini.

Éste estaba sentado en una mesa apartada, lo más alejada posible del sillón de Draco que el día anterior había ocupado tan despreocupadamente. Tenía un ojo hinchado y varios cortes y magulladuras por la cara y ya no parecía tan pagado de si mismo ni tan altivo. No se había atrevido a denunciar a Snape lo que Draco le había hecho y nadie más lo haría.

Draco bajó los escalones y apartó de un empujón al hermano de Gibbons que casi cayó al suelo. Buscó con la mirada a Pansy y la encontró sentada entre su grupito de aduladoras entre las que se encontraban Hesper Woods y Millicent Bulstrode. Caminó hasta ellas, arrojando varios libros abiertos al suelo desde las manos de los Slytherins que los estaban estudiando y dio una patada a una silla enviándola lejos en el momento en que Avery iba a sentarse en ella, con el resultado de que éste fuera a dar con su trasero en la alfombra. No obstante, nadie se atrevió a protestar aunque Draco sólo estaba esperando a que lo hicieran para lanzar un maleficio.

A medida que Draco se aproximaba a ella, Pansy parecía encogerse más y más en el sofá de cuero negro en el que estaba sentada y se echó a temblar cuando Draco se paró frente a ella.

—Ven —ordenó ásperamente. Pansy se agitó visiblemente al escuchar la voz de Draco, cerró los ojos unos instantes y después negó con la cabeza a todas luces aterrorizada.

Draco arrugó los labios en una mueca que mostró sus dientes y sin ningún tipo de miramiento, agarró a Pansy por el antebrazo y la puso en pie de un brusco tirón. Pansy gimoteó y trató de zafarse de la mano de Draco, pero cuando éste la sujetó por el cuello, se detuvo al instante mirándole con los ojos oscuros muy abiertos y llenos de miedo.

—He dicho que vengas —repitió con voz lenta y venenosa y miró a Pansy con unos ojos tan vacíos de cualquier sentimiento que no fuera furia y dominación, que ella asintió rápidamente conteniendo sus ganas de llorar.

Siempre había sentido una especie de temor reverencial entremezclado con deseo y adoración por Draco, pero el Slytherin que tiró de ella clavándole los dedos dolorosamente en el antebrazo y arrastrándola por toda la Sala Común ante la impasibilidad de sus compañeros no era el Malfoy que ella había conocido. Era alguien mucho peor.

* * *

Hermione temblaba de expectación y nervios mientras se dirigía al aula donde ella y Draco se encontraban desde que les habían descubierto. Toda la mañana había pasado muy lentamente para ella, desesperándola de preocupación mientras el aciago presentimiento que tenía crecía dentro de ella a cada instante. Y lo raro que había encontrado a Harry cuando regresó de la lechucería esa mañana no había ayudado a tranquilizarla.

Necesitaba ver a Draco, abrazarle y que él la hiciera sentir segura. Que le asegurara que nada sucedía para poder creérselo. Seguramente su presentimiento no era más que una tontería de la que al día siguiente se reiría. Sí.

Forzó una sonrisa y giró el pomo de la puerta del aula donde Draco la estaba esperando. Su sonrisa vacilante se convirtió en el acto en una mueca de horror al contemplar a Draco.

No estaba solo.

Las imágenes de una escena similar meses atrás se entremezclaron en su mente con las figuras de Draco y Pansy que tenía frente a ella enlazadas en un profundo beso. Pansy estaba de puntillas con las manos unidas en la nuca de Draco y aunque él tenía los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la besaba con el mismo entusiasmo con que ella se entregaba a él.

Hermione se quedó paralizada durante unos largos segundos incapaz de creer la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos. Draco no podía estar besándose con Pansy Parkinson. Era simplemente inverosímil... incomprensible. Imposible.

Él la quería... Se lo había dicho. No podía haberle hecho el amor de semejante forma el día anterior y estar ahora con Pansy. No tenía sentido.

Su estupor y su incredulidad la mantuvieron parada y silenciosa en el sitio hasta que Draco percibió su presencia y se apartó de la boca de Pansy, la cual se pegó rápidamente al cuerpo del Slytherin como si fueran dos imanes de carga opuesta.

Cuando los ojos grises de Draco se posaron sobre los de Hermione carentes de cualquier emoción, la chica sintió como si su corazón se hubiera vuelto de hielo y alguien lo hubiera golpeado fuertemente, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que separados se derretirían como si todo fuera de fuego.

Sintió un dolor tan fuerte que casi era físico y se encogió levemente como si verdaderamente la hubiera golpeado a la altura del estomago.

Mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza. Huir, llorar, golpearle, insultarle, morirse. Deseaba realizar todas esas cosas con una intensidad tan semejante que no sabiendo cual ganaba, sólo pudo quedarse paralizada bajo el marco de la puerta como una imbécil.

Miró desesperadamente a Draco esperando que él le diera alguna explicación, que le dijera que todo eso sólo era una broma de mal gusto, que la pellizcara para despertarla de la pesadilla en la que estaba sumida. Pero él no lo hizo, se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos grises recubiertos por una capa de escarcha que los volvía insensibles como si realmente fueran sólo dos pedazos de hielo, sin ningún tipo de vida tras ellos. El único gesto que hizo fue plegar sus labios en una sonrisa antinatural en la que mostraba todos sus dientes. Parecía la sonrisa de otra persona puesta en su rostro por el modo en que no concordaba con el resto de su cara, como si se la hubieran cosido.

—¿No vas a montar ningún numerito, Granger? —preguntó Pansy estrechándose contra el cuerpo de Draco como si fuera un gato frotándose con él.

—¿Qué... —la voz de Hermione sonó como un gruñido áspero y entonces se percató de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas —Draco... —murmuró con desesperación y dolor, y Draco sintió que no podría soportarlo más —¿Qué es...¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Draco respiró hondo, luchando contra el deseo de abrazarse a su cintura y pedirle perdón. No podía dejarla ir. No podía mentirle así.

Pero _debía_.

—Eres una sabelotodo, ¿no? —preguntó con la voz vacía e impersonal, totalmente hueca y desierta de cualquier tono o emoción. La única voz con la que era capaz de hablar —Ata cabos.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos y unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron desde sus ojos. Draco se aferró a Pansy para tratar de controlarse y no acercarse a Hermione para abrazarla, aunque sabía que si no hubiera tomado la poción de Potter, ya lo habría hecho.

—No entiendo nada... —musitó Hermione. Tenía un aspecto tan desvalido, tan frágil y vulnerable que Draco experimentó la sensación de odio más grande que jamás había sentido. Odio hacia sí mismo.

No obstante las palabras de su padre aparecieron en su mente.

_ "Eliminarás tu error sin dejar rastro de él. Matarás a esa sangre sucia. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?"._

_"Dejaré vivir a la sangre sucia por el momento pero despréndete de ella cuanto antes"._

_"Draco, no vuelvas a fallarme"._

Y la Felix Felicis le guió, indicándole lo que debía hacer y decir para que las cosas salieran como él esperaba.

—No es tan complejo —dijo con frialdad —Me he cansado de este juego.

—¿Juego? —repitió Hermione como si nunca hubiera oído esa palabra. Estaba tan impactada y destrozada por lo que estaba viviendo que sentía que su cerebro funcionaba lentamente, enlazando un pensamiento con otro y sumiéndose en el vacío alternativamente.

—Sí, es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo contigo: jugar. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no tendría nada con otra? Te mentí. He seguido con Pansy mientras estaba contigo y los dos nos hemos reído mucho a tu costa —Pansy soltó una risita que lo confirmaba —Te he engatusado para divertirme pero ya me he cansado de ti. Se acercan los exámenes y no tengo tiempo para seguir perdiéndolo contigo.

Hermione retrocedió otro paso hasta que se topó con el dintel de la puerta. Se apoyó en él como si temiera que sus piernas no fueran capaces de sostenerla y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—No tiene sentido...tú...tú me dijiste que me querías —balbuceó desesperadamente.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa cruel gracias a la poción y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que la persona que tenía delante no era con quien ella había compartido los últimos meses, no era el Draco del que ella se había enamorado. Sólo alguien que se parecía a él.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó él con aparente satisfacción. La parte de la mente racional de Hermione que aún funcionaba recordó apasionadas escenas en la Casa de los Gritos como respuesta. Docenas de lágrimas más acudieron a sus ojos y Draco asintió haciendo su sonrisa aún más amplía.

—Exacto. Sólo lo hice para conseguir lo que deseaba de ti. Y ya lo he hecho, las suficientes veces para aburrirme. La verdad es que no eres gran cosa.

—Pero... —Hermione buscó desesperadamente argumentos que negaran todas las evidencias, pero extrañamente, su mente no funcionaba con la perspicacia habitual. Era como si hubiera algo que bloqueaba y ralentizaba sus pensamientos —Pansy... ella nos descubrió y sé lo contó a todos...

—Claro que lo hizo, nos descubrió porque sabía exactamente dónde estábamos. Yo sé lo dije en más de una ocasión. Pansy nunca ha sido muy paciente pero sí bastante celosa y se hartó de la situación. Pensó que al descubrirnos, te abandonaría de una vez.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? —preguntó Hermione en un sollozo.

—Porqué aún no había acabado contigo —explicó Draco con la sonrisa de un cazador que hubiera atrapado a su presa.

—Ayer...

—Fue mi manera de despedirme de ti —la acortó Draco rápidamente, sabiendo que si seguía con esa conversación ni siquiera toda la Felix Felicis del mundo impediría que se derrumbara.

—Zabini...

—Zabini es un imbécil —masculló Draco, siendo sincero por primera vez en esa tarde —Nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que me relacionara contigo aunque fuera para reírme de ti y lastimarte. Consideraba que no debía mezclarme con una sangre sucia fueran cuales fueran mis fines, así que ha estado fastidiándome todo este tiempo.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes, aferrándose con fuerza al marco de la puerta para no desmayarse. Sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, algo por lo que todo lo que Draco le había dicho no tenía sentido, pero no se le ocurrían más argumentos dar para negar lo evidente. Tan sólo una última pregunta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó a media voz. Draco respiró con fuerza y rezó para no desmoronarse justo en ese momento, justo cuando ya lo tenía casi todo hecho.

La Felix Felicis le ayudaba a comportarse como un cabrón insensible, como si realmente estuviera diciendo la verdad en lugar de la sarta de mentiras más grande jamás pronunciada, pero no evitaba que se sintiera como la criatura más deplorable y desgraciada del universo. No impedía que sintiera asco hacia sí mismo ni que tuviera la recurrente idea de lanzarse un Avada Kedavra cuando saliera de allí. No le quitaba la sensación de que todo su mundo estaba cayéndose a pedazos y perdiendo progresivamente sentido según iba alejándola más y más de él. No hacía nada porque dejara de pensar en todas las cosas que había vivido con Hermione y que no podría volver a experimentar. En absoluto provocaba que la amara menos y que cada una de las lágrimas que ella derramaba no le dolieran más que si fueran suyas.

No se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado por un largo espacio de tiempo hasta que Pansy le pellizcó disimuladamente y le miró con elocuencia. Draco volvió el rostro lentamente hacia la destrozada Hermione y las últimas gotas de Felix Felicis hablaron por él.

—Porque eres una sangre sucia.

El sollozo ahogado que soltó Hermione se vio acallado por la risotada cruel de Pansy aunque la castaña sintió retumbando por su interior la ruptura del último fragmento, del último hilo de esperanza que unía los pedazos de su corazón hasta que ya no quedó ninguno.

Se sintió tan humillada, tan engañada, inepta y pisoteada que no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo de la habitación aunque todo diera vueltas a su alrededor, su cabeza amenazara con estallar del dolor y su corazón latiera y se agitara dolorosamente en su pecho.

Draco hizo ademán de salir tras ella, pero Pansy le retuvo y él se quedó mortalmente quieto, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra.

La morena esperó por un largo minuto que Draco hiciera o dijera algo, pero viendo que el chico parecía haberse quedado en estado de shock, se colocó frente a él y le llamó suavemente.

—Draco —susurró tocándole un hombro. Draco movió lentamente los ojos hacia ella y Pansy pensó que tenía el aspecto de un espectro. Estaba mortalmente pálido, con ojeras oscurecidas y ojos inhumanos porque carecían de cualquier vida.

Se apartó un poco de él asustada y preguntó con voz trémula.

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

—Sí —respondió con su voz hueca y después caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —se atrevió a preguntar la Slytherin.

—Me da igual —respondió secamente y después desapareció dejando sola a la Slytherin.

Y mirando el lugar por el que él se había marchado, Pansy sintió un dolor sordo en alguna parte de ella al comprender que nunca suscitaría en Draco un sentimiento así por ella. Porque comprendió que muchas personas vivían y morían sin que nadie hubiese sentido por ellas ni un poco de lo que Draco Malfoy sentía por Hermione Granger.

De la misma manera que supo que aunque Draco hubiera dejado a la Gryffindor, nunca volvería a ella.

* * *

_Hola lindas! _

_Quietas! Guardad los cuchillos y los tomates hasta después de Navidad xD! Si, sé que varias querréis atentar contra mi integridad física y las más pensáis que soy muy cruel. Pues sí, lo soy xD pero que conste que a mi me ha dado mucha pena escribir este chap. y he estado debatiendo conmigo misma sobre que hacer, supongo que por eso me ha quedado tan horriblemente mal. No estaba muy segura de hacer que Draco le mintiera o le dijera la verdad, pero opté por la primera opción porque a parte de que es lo que había pensando desde el principio y tendría que cambiar el final si el fuera sincero con Hermione, creo que él no correría ningún riesgo tratándose de ella. La manera más segura de mantenerla a salvo era exactamente por la que Draco optó aunque incluyera mentirla y lastimarla más, pero al menos así sabe que su padre la dejará en paz._

_Supongo que otras tantas pensaréis que por qué Draco no ha peleado por ella o se ha enfrentado a su padre. Creo que a Lucius Malfoy nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría xD teniendo en cuenta que es un mortifago y que como te mande a los colegas, acaban contigo sin ningún miramiento. Y no era la vida de Draco la que estaba amenazada, sino la de la persona que más quería. Tal vez haya sido un cobarde, pero cuando la vida de la persona a la que amas esta en juego, creo que no te arriesgas; y de todos modos, él nunca ha destacado son su valentía. Y quizás, sólo quizás, le haya hecho falta más valor para mentirle que para decirle la verdad. _

_Después de esta parrafada xD, deciros que por vuestros comentarios se que todas veis un final con la parejita separada. No os puedo decir que pasará con ellos, pero tengo mucha imaginación, así que confiad en mi ;). _

_También comentar la escena Luna/Ben, en la que creo que el chico ha demostrado bastantes cosas o al menos que es adorable :)  
_

_Que más...Harry le ha dado su Felix Felicis a Draco y es el único que sabe la verdad de porqué Malfoy ha dejado a Hermione...y Pansy ha colaborado con Draco, incluso me ha caído un poco bien en este chap xD._

_¿Os ha gustado la canción:) Para el próximo os recomiendo la canción d Mary J. Blige, "Sorry seems to be the hardest word". La canción original es de Elton John y tiene una versión con Blue, pero a mi me gusta más la versión de Mary que sale en la b.s.o. de Bridget Jones, Sobreviviré._

_Ya estamos en el final final de la historia! Calculo que falten dos chaps. y tal vez un epílogo que no estoy muy segura de escribir o no...ya veré xD _

_En respuesta a algunas peticiones de publicar mi historia en un fotolog o en un foro, lo siento pero prefiero que no lo hagáis. Veréis, es que he tenido bastantes problemas con plagios y prefiero tener la historia en un solo lugar (y parece que fanfiction es como más oficial xD) para saber bien donde está y controlarla un poco. A lo mejor soy un poco paranoica pero más vale prevenir que curar (parezco una abuelita con mis dichos xD), así que os lo agradezco mucho, me siento muy halagada, y espero que no os importe pero prefiero tener la historia únicamente aquí. No tengo problema en que le deis publicidad (como para tenerlo xD os lo agradezco muchísimo) pero publicarla es distinto. De verdad, lo siento y , de todos modos, muchas gracias por proponérmelo :) _

_Por último desearos una o0 Muy Feliz Navidad 0o a todas! Espero que tengáis muchos regalos, entre ellos uno mío con forma de Draco, Ben, Theodore, Harry, Ron, Zabini, Papá Malfoy o quien quiera que os guste de la historia xD bajo el árbol, metidito en vuestra cama o colgando en un calcetín de la chimenea xD. _

_Como en estas fechas me pongo un poco sensiblera y se acerca el final de la historia, quiero aprovechar para agradeceros todo el apoyo que me habéis dado y que me dais sin cesar. Esta historia no habría llegado a nada sin vosotras y mucho menos hasta el capítulo 50. Estoy tan metida en ella que me siento como los personajes y me pasó por mi correo varias veces al día para ver si tengo algún review vuestro, y cada vez que veo uno, sonrío. Muchas veces esos momentos en los que leo vuestras opiniones, son los mejores del día, los únicos que salvo, y por eso quería daros un millón de gracias. Puede parecer una tontería, pero para mi no lo es, para mi es muy importante, vosotras lo sois. Sois una parte de mi vida que sólo me da alegrías, y eso nunca está de más :) Espero devolveros aunque sea un poquitito de lo que me dais a través de la historia...De verdad, gracias... _

_Como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales para las que dejaron review en el anterior:_

Cotetyta, Yezzie, ariadna andrea, dragonsitah black (bienvenida linda!), Sakura Granger, Sonylee, Liz, Conny-hp, Sally B. (bienvenida linda!), verovechy, loretitokinotmo, vivis weasley, tonkstar, marata1507, Sandy0329, mica-prongs, Sakura555, Candu Snape, Yeire, Froguita (me encantó tu discurso sobre el amor;), Nimue-Tarrazo, Edoras, Clau Felton Black, Ánië Calafalas (pásate por el foro que hay en mi profile, en un post llamado ¿cómo funciona fanfiction? Explico lo de los rates y cómo publicar una historia ;), irenik, Sweetie-Silver Black, 92, Valu86, Adriana, mi prima Lourdes ;), Klass2008, Dayis, Floh Black, Brisa2006, margara, Isabella Riddle, Erica, Duciell(bienvenida linda!), , Emily Dumbledore, Alevivancov, Chica Mafoy, hErmIdemAlFoY, , Elea Slytherin, Earwen Neruda, Mione N. Malfoy, mariale, Dakota Malfoy, Vickita, Luanda, nisha, Chibi Naruky/Oliva xD, gata2242, Mi siamesa Sara ;), Karinita1919, samantha gaunt (bienvenida linda!), SophiiePotter, Anny Malfoy(bienvenida linda!), PauMalfoy, Kmiriel, zaleja9, Donatella Black (vi el nuevo titulo, pero como no sé traducirlo, me he quedado igual xD), Kibeth, JavJav(bienvenida linda!), el jamón es mi amo xD(bienvenida linda!), Poesy Dish, Terry Moon y mariapotter2002.

Os desea felices fiestas, con todo el cariño del mundo, **Dry**!!!


	51. Todo arde

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Everything burns_ - Anastasia & Ben Moody.

* * *

**Capítulo LI: Todo arde (Editado)**

Hermione pensó que era curioso como el cuerpo aún pudiera funcionar a pesar de que el único deseo de su corazón fuera morirse. Pero lo hacía, de hecho la alejaba sin descanso del lugar donde había encontrado a Draco y a Pansy, y ella sospechaba que sólo era una vano intento de alguna parte irracional de su mente que pensaba que poner distancia de por medio ayudaría a aliviarle el dolor. Pero si de eso se trataba, Hogwarts y todo Reino Unido se quedaban pequeños. ¿Qué distancia podría aliviar un dolor tal?

Hermione sentía que su corazón roto latía pesadamente en las sienes mientras otro fragmento resistía en su pecho, intentado desesperadamente oxigenarse. No servía de mucho, porque aunque la chica tratara de respirar violentamente mientras bajaba las escaleras aferrándose a la barandilla, su boca se contraía contra su voluntad en llanto, permitiéndole únicamente respirar breves y bruscas bocanadas de aire.

No obstante, no quería, _no podía_, parar pues tenía la sensación de que en el mismo instante en que se detuviera, se derrumbaría.

Su mente bullía violentamente, superponiendo imágenes, voces y recuerdos. Pero la escena que acababa de ver, de algún modo conseguía una y otra vez abrirse paso entre el caos de pensamientos, opacando a los demás. Y cada vez que rememoraba a Draco y Pansy besándose, sentía una oleada de dolor extenderse por su cuerpo y las preguntas se multiplicaban.

_Sangre sucia. _

"_Porque eres una sangre sucia_". ¿era ese motivo suficiente para ser tan cruel con ella? Había cientos de sangre sucias en Hogwarts, ¿por qué la había enamorado y había hecho creer que sentía lo mismo para luego partirle el corazón precisamente a ella? ¿Qué le había hecho para merecer eso?

Pero todos sus porqués desaparecieron bajo el peso de una aplastante certeza. Lo había perdido, si es que alguna vez había llegado a tenerlo, y nunca más estarían juntos. ¿Qué importaba por qué? Todo en lo que había creído era una mentira. Él no la quería, nunca la había querido. Todos los besos, las miradas, las caricias, todos los apasionados encuentros, sus palabras, _todo_ formaba parte de un cruel juego. Un juego para castigarla por ser una "impura".

Él había sido un gran actor y ella una gran ingenua.

Quizás debería haberlo supuesto desde el principio. El popular, refinado y elitista Draco Malfoy jamás posaría sus ojos en una insignificante impura sin ninguna oculta razón. En el fondo, ella siempre lo había sabido, pero había permitido que sus besos y sus caricias le hicieran olvidarlo, que le hicieran enviar al cuerno todas las convicciones que hasta el momento había tenido. Comportarse temeraria y estúpidamente.

Sin embargo, entre el sabor amargo que le llenaba la boca, había algo en su interior que se rebelaba contra la idea de que todo lo había vivido con Draco fuera una farsa. Era posible que él hubiera sido capaz de fingir interés por ella cuando no lo sentía, de convencerla de su amor con palabras susurradas al oído. Pero no se podían fingir las miradas ni los sentimientos que implicaba una caricia. No se podía fingir la ansiedad en un beso o la ternura en un abrazo. Y era poco probable que alguien que posiblemente nunca las había sentido con anterioridad como Draco Malfoy, pudiera simularlas con tal perfección.

No se trataba de que él se hubiera limitado a decirle que la quería, se lo había hecho sentir. ¿Habría sido eso también una ilusión? ¿El Draco que ella había conocido y del que se había enamorado era un simple engaño? ¿Una fachada? Todo su corazón se negaba a creer eso, pero una vocecita llamada razón, resonó en su interior.

¿Qué sentido tenía pensar en todo eso? No podía negar los hechos por simples intuiciones. Si él en realidad la quisiera, ¿por qué iba a mentirle de una manera tan cruel? ¿por qué iba a querer dejarla?

No importaba lo que su corazón le dijera, los argumentos lógicos eran aplastantes. Ella nunca se había guiado por intuiciones o sentimientos, sino por la lógica y la razón, pero desde que Draco Malfoy había entrado en su vida, había dejado de hacerlo.

Ahora tenía que acarrear con las consecuencias. Un corazón derrotado, un orgullo mancillado. Una vida rota.

Y cuando tropezó y calló pesadamente de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra, Hermione pensó que no podría sentirse más patética y humillada. Incapaz de levantarse, gateó hasta la pared y apoyó la espalda en ella abandonadamente.

Ocultó el rostro en sus manos y lloró desesperadamente durante no supo cuanto tiempo, sumida en dolorosos recuerdos.

-

_"Me importas...me importas mucho. No te vayas..."_

-

_"—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo._

_—Tú también._

_—No podía._

_—Yo tampoco."_

-

_"—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo —chillaba ella después de que Draco la hubiera abordado en medio del pasillo para robarle unos cuantos besos tras una estatua que los ocultaba de Harry y Ron —¡Podrían habernos visto! ¿Es que te da igual?_

_—No. Pero mereció la pena."_

_ -_

_"—Sabes que no lo decía en serio, ¿verdad?_

_—Sí. Sé que ya no lo piensas._

_—No. No es que ya no lo piense, es que nunca lo he hecho. ¿Me crees? Dilo._

_—Te creo, Draco, te creo."_

-

_"—Hermione._

_—¿Si?_

_—No me dejes nunca."_

-

_"—Toma tu anillo. Así podrás regalárselo a la próxima._

_—¡Maldita sea! No finjo que me importes. ¡Te quiero, joder!"_

-

Ese último recuerdo en particular hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estremeciera de dolor. Recordó el anillo de los Malfoy que aún pendía de su cuello y nerviosamente buscó bajo su camisa la cadena de plata de la que pendía, ansiosa por liberarse de la prueba más tangible de su engaño. Sintió una leve descarga extendiéndose por su cuerpo cuando las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la cadena, no obstante, tiró de ella hasta sacarla de debajo de la camisa y con dedos temblorosos buscó el cierre. Lo encontró y luchó desesperadamente por abrirlo para arrojar el anillo lejos y no volver a verlo jamás, pero tras varios intentos se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado nerviosa para ser capaz. Optó por sacárselo por la cabeza, pero la cadena parecía demasiado pequeña para salir de ese modo a pesar de que pendiera hasta más allá de su pecho. Era como si el anillo luchara contra ella por no abandonarla, como si se estuviera burlando.

Sintió una nueva cascada de lágrimas de impotencia e indignación. Ni siquiera era capaz de quitarse su maldito anillo, que pendía de su cuello como un recordatorio de su estupidez.

_"—Este anillo ha estado en mi familia desde mucho antes de que mi padre pudiera recordarlo. Se supone que es un amuleto protector. Quiero que ahora lo tengas tú._

_—Pero Draco..._

_—Shhhh."_

Ese recuerdo envió otra descarga dolorosa a su corazón que la paralizó momentáneamente y vagamente se preguntó qué sucedía cuando ya no se podía sentir más dolor. Cuando ya no se tenían fuerzas para moverse, llorar o respirar. Fuerzas para vivir.

No obstante, como si algo en su interior se hubiera roto, sintió una extraña sensación de sosiego extendiéndose por dentro, calmando su llanto y vaciando su mente de cualquier pensamiento. Permaneció apoyada contra la pared, como una muñeca de trapo abandonada en un rincón durante largos minutos, sumida en una especie de semiinconsciencia reparadora.

Al cabo intentó pensar en algo, en lo que fuera, pero su mente parecía extrañamente sedada, como si en su interior alguien apagara la luz de una vela cada vez que se encendía. Decidió que no le importaba.

Sin tener consciencia de haberlo deseado, se puso en pie lentamente apoyando su espalda contra la pared y comenzó a caminar despacio, como si errara por los pasillos del colegio en la lenta letanía de un fantasma. No tenía conciencia de a dónde se dirigía, pero tal vez algún resquicio de su antigua razón seguía funcionando, porque cuando se detuvo estaba en el hall del colegio.

—¡Hermione!¿has visto a Ro-Ro? —preguntó una voz perteneciente a un rostro que a Hermione le pareció familiar. Miró detenidamente la cara de la chica que le había hablado mientras una débil voz resonó en su interior preguntándole quién era Ro-Ro. De hecho, ¿quién era esa chica?

Lavender observó a Hermione percatándose de que algo no iba bien. Tenía mal aspecto, el rostro muy pálido, las mejillas muy coloradas y rastros de lágrimas por todas partes. Sus ojos parecían velados por una extraña bruma de confusión e irrealidad.

—Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Hermione articuló su nombre con los labios sin producir ningún sonido. _Hermione_. ¿Ese era su nombre?

—¿Hermione? —insistió Lavender tocándole una mano. Hermione miró entonces su mano como si sólo el contacto de Lavender le hubiera recordado que la tenía. Observó sus dedos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía y eso la maravillara. Sonrió dulcemente y después siguió caminando, evitando a la atónita Lavender.

Vio las grandes puertas del colegio entreabiertas y el sol de atardecer asomándose por ellas y decidió salir a investigar. Oyó de lejos la voz de esa chica que le había hablado pero la ignoró, siguió caminando y salió del pasillo.

Harry tamborileaba con las yemas de sus dedos sobre el tablero del ajedrez mágico sentado en la sala común frente a un concentrado Ron. Ginny apoltronada en el sillón contiguo, jugaba con Arnold, su Puff Pigmeo morado, con evidente aburrimiento esperando a que su novio y su hermano terminaran la partida.

—Vamos, Harry, mueve de una vez —le apremió Ron con impaciencia. Harry echó un vistazo a la entrada a la Sala Común, después miró brevemente el tablero y movió su torre prácticamente al azar. Ron contuvo una mueca de triunfo y con ojos brillantes preguntó:

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer ese movimiento?

Harry asintió distraídamente y volvió a posar sus ojos en el pasillo que comunicaba el Retrato de la Señora Gorda con la Sala Común.

—Tú lo has querido, ¡jaque mate! ¡Gané! —exclamó Ron claramente emocionado.

—Muy bien, apúntala a tu cuenta —intervino Ginny con aburrimiento —Harry, ¿nos vamos a dar una vuelta? Hace un buen día para dar un paseo.

Pero Harry no respondió, ocupado en observar la entrada a la Sala Común con nerviosismo. ¿Qué sería de Hermione? ¿Malfoy ya habría roto con ella? ¿Estaría aún con él o vagando sola por Hogwarts? ¿Estaría bien?

—Harry. ¿Harry? ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Ginny agitando su mano delante de los ojos verdes de Harry para reclamar su atención, pero él apenas se percató porque justo en ese instante Lavender hizo su entrada con pinta de estar preocupada y alterada. Harry casi saltó de la silla cuando vio a Lavender acercarse a ellos rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry ansiosamente.

—Es Hermione —explicó Lavender haciendo una pausa para recuperar el resuello y probablemente para lograr más atención —Acabo de verla en el hall. No sé que le pasaba pero no parecía ella, le hablé y fue como si no me reconociera.

—¿A dónde fue? —inquirió Harry agarrándola bruscamente por los hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo Lavender boquiabierta por la reacción de Harry —La vi salir del colegio pero no sé a dónde iba.

—Mierda —masculló Harry al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia el Retrato de la Señora Gorda. Ginny y Ron salieron corriendo detrás de él de inmediato y lo alcanzaron al cruzar el retrato.

—Malfoy la ha dejado —les explicó Harry mientras tomaba el pasillo de la izquierda rumbo al hall de Hogwarts —Tenemos que encontrarla.

—¿Cómo sabes qué... —comenzó Ron confundido.

—Tú búscala por los patios interiores del colegio —le interrumpió Harry —Ginny, tu en la cabaña de Hagrid, yo le echaré un vistazo al lago.

* * *

Harry atravesó a toda velocidad los colegios de Hogwarts rumbo al lago, demasiado asustado como para pararse a invocar su Saeta de Fuego para ir más deprisa. A pesar de la punzada del flato bajo las costillas y de los descontrolados latidos de su corazón, Harry no paró de correr hasta que subió la loma que ocultaba el lago de la vista y sólo se detuvo en lo alto de ésta. Se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y echó una mirada rápida a las orillas del lago, deteniéndose abruptamente el encontrar un bulto negro y castaño, acurrucado cerca del agua. Harry pensó que se desmayaría de alivio al comprobar que era Hermione y corrió hacia ella con renovadas fuerzas. Sintió deseos de gritar su nombre, pero por alguna razón optó por no hacerlo y se detuvo limpiamente junto a ella.

Hermione estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas con la vista perdida en los reflejos de los últimos rayos de sol sobre el lago. No había lágrimas en su rostro ni tampoco en sus ojos y algo en ella le recordó a Harry a su imagen cuando estuvo petrificada en segundo curso. Simplemente parecía una estatua de carne y hueso, anclada al suelo como una roca más de las que adornaban las orillas del lago.

Harry se arrodilló a su lado sin saber muy bien qué hacer y le acarició un brazo para reclamar su atención con extremada suavidad, como si tuviera miedo de romperla. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces como si regresara a la vida y volvió su rostro hacia Harry. Le observó tratando de reconocerlo y encontró algo familiar en él que la hizo sonreír.

—Hermione —susurró Harry tomándole una mano y comprobando que estaba muy fría —Estás helada, volvamos a Hogwarts.

Hermione dejó de sonreír al oír el nombre del colegio. Sabía que lo había oído antes y no lo asociaba a nada agradable. No sabía por qué, pero estaba segura de que no quería ir a ese lugar.

—No —se quejó y liberó su mano de la Harry.

Harry miró a Hermione desesperado, tratando de comprender qué le ocurría. Se había esperado encontrarla destrozada y llorando a mares, pero por el contrario se comportaba como si fuera una niña pequeña y había un leve brillo febril en sus ojos. Indeciso, abrió de nuevo los labios para insistir pero la voz de Ginny llamándole desde lo alto de la loma que daba al lago, lo distrajo.

—¡Harry!¡La has encontrado! —exclamó Ginny claramente aliviada mientras bajaba a su encuentro. La pelirroja no necesitó que Harry le explicara nada, pues cuando llegó hasta ellos y echó un vistazo a Hermione, su expresión de alivio se vio sustituida por una mucho más grave y seria. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación, y después con movimientos lentos y pronunciados, Ginny se arrodilló frente a Hermione.

—Hermione, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó suavemente. Hermione miró momentáneamente a la pelirroja, le sonrió suavemente sintiendo que esa chica le agradaba y después volvió su mirada hacia el lago. Le gustaban los puntuales destellos que la luz del sol arrancaba a las mansas aguas del lago.

—Hermione, ¿me oyes? —insistió Ginny frunciendo el cejo con preocupación y nervios.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Harry mirando a su novia desesperado al comprobar que Hermione no reaccionaba.

—No estoy muy segura, creo que está en una especie de shock —explicó Ginny con voz trémula.

—Tal vez deberíamos llevarla con Pomfrey, ella sabrá que hacer... —propuso Harry a la desesperada.

—La enfermera Pomfrey sabe como curar huesos rotos y efectos de maleficios, pero no creo que pueda ayudar a Hermione.

—Entonces, ¿cómo la hacemos reaccionar? —inquirió el moreno claramente asustado. Nunca había visto a Hermione en ese estado, y era mucho peor que verla llorando.

—No lo sé, tal vez sea mejor esperar a que se le pase.

— ¿Y si nunca lo hace?

Ambos se miraron en silencio mientras el peso de esas palabras recaía sobre ellos. Hermione continuaba mirando el lago con deleite, completamente ajena a ellos.

Ginny suspiró y miró a Hermione llena de compasión, deseando que lo que iba a hacer fuera lo mejor para su amiga.

—Hermione, escúchame —pidió Ginny apretando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas. La castaña giró el rostro lentamente hacia ella y la observó con una expresión tan inocente que Ginny sintió que se le rompía el corazón —Sé que resulta muy duro pero tienes que contarnos que ha ocurrido con Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy. No le gustaba ese nombre, le hacía sentirse triste, dolorida y deprimida.

—Hermione —insistió Ginny con suavidad —¿Qué pasó con Malfoy? ¿Qué pasó con Draco Malfoy?

La castaña se encogió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Draco Malfoy. No le gustaba ese nombre. Lo odiaba, lo amaba, lo necesitaba.

Como si el dique había estado conteniendo todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos se hubiera agrietado y venido abajo de repente, Hermione recordó todo lo que había sucedido con Draco y Pansy y se sintió de nuevo desgarrada por el dolor. Sintió el impulso de llorar pero algo en su interior la retuvo. Miró los rostros preocupados de Harry y Ginny, reconociéndolos de verdad y percatándose totalmente de su presencia.

—Me ha dejado —respondió con voz impersonal —Lo encontré con Pansy y muy amablemente me explicó que ha estado con las dos a la vez todo este tiempo. Me dijo que había estado jugando conmigo para reírse a mi costa con Pansy pero que ya se ha cansado de mi y que no tiene tiempo para seguir con la farsa. También me explicó que sólo me había hecho creer que sentía algo por mí para conseguir de mí lo que quería—dijo con un marcado tono de ironía. Parecía que estaba relatando lo que le había ocurrido a una tercera persona, de lo cual además se burlaba —¿Y qué más? Ah, sí. Me dijo que me había hecho todo esto por ser una sangre sucia. Más o menos eso es lo que ha ocurrido.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron paralizados a su lado, tratando por todos los medios de no dejar traslucir por en sus rostros lo que sentían, pero Hermione lo percibió en sus ojos.

—No sintáis compasión por mí —dijo Hermione en un tono desapasionado —He sido una estúpida y me he dejado engañar. Pero no volverá a ocurrir.

Y dicho esto se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa con gran dignidad.

Ginny se levantó inmediatamente después que Hermione, pero Harry permaneció arrodillado durante unos segundos cerrando los puños en torno a puñados de gravilla de la arena del lago. Había sido un estúpido, un cómplice de la atrocidad que había cometido Malfoy. Como un auténtico imbécil le había entregado su botellita de Felix Felicis para que él pudiera partirle el corazón a su mejor amiga con toda facilidad. Por un instante en aquel puente, al ver su expresión y algo distinto en sus ojos, Harry había creído conocer a Malfoy más de lo que nunca lo había hecho. Incluso había llegado a confiar en él, seguro de que haría lo mejor para Hermione. ¿Pero cómo había podido engañarla de esa manera? Porque Harry no era tonto. Sabía que todo era un engaño. Malfoy podía ser lo que fuera, pero quería a Hermione. O al menos eso había pensado...

¿Y qué se suponía que debía hacer él ahora? ¿Mantenerse callado o contarle lo sucedido a Hermione?

O partirle la cara a Malfoy. Sí, definitivamente esa era la alternativa que más le gustaba. Hablaría con él, le lanzaría unos cuantos cruciatus y después decidiría qué hacer.

—Harry, ¿vienes? —preguntó Ginny mirándole por encima del hombro mientras se alejaba tras Hermione.

—Sí —asintió y después se puso en pie, aflojando lentamente los puños de modo que la gravilla se escurrió entre sus dedos hasta que sus manos quedaron vacías.

Ninguno de los tres habló de camino a Hogwarts, Harry sumido en sus rabiosos pensamientos de venganza, Ginny callada en desesperada impotencia y Hermione completamente ausente. Cuando llegaron a las puertas del colegio, se toparon con Ron. Estaba bastante colorado por las carreras que había dado por todo Hogwarts pero nada comparado con la tonalidad que alcanzó su rostro cuando Ginny le explicó brevemente lo que había ocurrido ante la expresión impasible e indiferente de Hermione.

—¡ESE MALDITO C....!!! CUANDO LE VEA LE VOY A METER EL PALO DE SU ESCOBA POR EL C.... Y LAS ASTILLAS BAJO LAS UÑAS! ¡PEDAZO DE HIJO DE LA GRAN P...!!!—exclamó enfurecido, soltando una gran retahíla de tacos y amenazas de torturas medievales que normalmente hubieran escandalizado a Hermione. Pero en ese momento no lo hicieron. Qué más daba.

No le importaría demasiado que Ron cumpliera sus amenazas con Malfoy o que no lo hiciera, tampoco le hubiera afectado escuchar ningún "_Te lo dije_" por parte de sus amigos o que Pansy Parkison hubiera aparecido para reírse de ella en su cara. Durante ese curso ya había sentido demasiado.

Ahora ya no podía sentir nada.

* * *

Harry no acompañó a sus amigos de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, sino que se despidió de ellos en el hall argumentando que tenía algo que hacer, y se alejó por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba la Torre de Slytherin después de la incursión que Ron y él habían realizado en segundo curso y su magnifico plan era merodear por la entrada hasta que algún Slytherin apareciera. No esperaba tener tanta suerte como para toparse con Malfoy, pero le pediría, no, le ordenaría a cualquiera de sus compañeros que lo hicieran venir.

Se plantó con las piernas separadas y la varita en la mano frente al escudo lleno de serpientes entrelazadas que flanqueaba la entrada a la Casa de Slytherin y esperó como un furioso centinela durante aproximadamente cinco minutos. Cuando ya se estaba planteando la idea de liarse a puñetazos con el escudo, las serpientes que lo llenaban culebrearon hacia las orillas y la pared se abrió en dos, como una puerta de piedra. Un Slytherin salió por el hueco.

—Nott, ¿dónde está el cabrón de Malfoy? Dile que le estoy esperando, necesito hablar con él. Rápido —exigió.

—Toma el pasillo de la izquierda y espera en la segunda aula. Malfoy vendrá ahora —explicó Theodore con seriedad.

—¿Cómo...

—Dijo que vendrías —se limitó a responder Nott antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y regresar por donde había venido.

Harry se dio media vuelta sintiendo el crujido de la entrada a la Casa de Slytherin cerrándose y siguiendo las indicaciones de Nott entró en la segunda aula del pasillo a la izquierda. El lugar estaba vacío a excepción de algunas mesas arañadas y pintarrajeadas y unas cuantas sillas destartaladas que Harry apartó a patadas. Dio vueltas por la clase como un león enjaulado, atento a cada sonido, de modo que cuando Draco apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, Harry ya estaba esperándole con la varita en alto.

Por un momento su decisión de lanzarle un crucius y luego preguntar flaqueó al ver el aspecto de Malfoy. No había una gran diferencia entre el Malfoy que estaba frente a él y el que solía pasear por Hogwarts con aire de ser el Rey del mundo, pero había sutiles cambios que le hacían parecer otro. Tenía el pelo enredado y desordenado como si se hubiera tirado de él histéricamente, su piel tenía un tono más gris que el de esa mañana y aunque sólo habían pasado unas horas desde la última que lo había visto, sus ojeras eran ya casi azules que parecían delatar meses de insomnio. Pero lo que más impactó a Harry eran sus ojos. Estaban totalmente enrojecidos, haciendo que su gris hielo resaltara aún más con un brillo atormentado y desdichado. A Harry tampoco se le pasó por alto el detalle de que sus nudillos estaban llenos de costras de sangre seca que cubrían la carne viva. El Gryffindor sospechó que eran las consecuencias de haberse liado a golpes con todo el mobiliario de su habitación, y por primera vez en su vida, sintió compasión por Malfoy. Pero al recordar a Hermione, su furia volvió a hacer acto de presencia, desterrando cualquier otro sentimiento.

—¿Ese era tu magnifico plan, Malfoy? ¿Mentirle y partirle el corazón? Si hubiera sabido que la Felix Felicis era para eso, jamás te la hubiera dado —le espetó sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

—¿Crees que a mí me ha gustado hacerlo, Potter? ¿crees que lo he disfrutado? Tú no tienes ni puta idea de nada —escupió Draco en el mismo tono que Harry había empleado para dirigirse a él.

—¡Entonces explícamelo! Entiendo por qué tienes que dejarla pero no por qué lo has hecho de este modo tan rastrero.

—Lo he hecho para protegerla.

—¿Protegerla? ¿De quién?

—De mí.

—¿De ti?

—Sí. Tal vez ella habría sido capaz de permanecer alejada de mi, pero yo no de ella. Y el recaer, el volver a estar juntos una sola vez, podría costarle la vida. Por eso la he alejado lo máximo posible de mí, para que ella no quiera volver a estar conmigo nunca, aunque yo intentara disuadirla.

—Podrías haberle dicho la verdad, ella lo hubiera comprendido...

—No espero que lo entiendas y en realidad me trae sin cuidado que lo hagas o no —respondió Draco con desdén —Sé que el perfecto San Potter habría dicho la verdad, pero en este caso, la verdad no es tan segura como la mentira. Y si te importara Hermione, te alegrarías de que haya eliminado la posibilidad de que su vida corra cualquier riesgo.

Harry titubeó durante unos segundos, por mucho que su cómoda rabia se empeñara en mantenerse y engordarse, en alguna parte de él, comenzaba a entender a Draco Malfoy.

—Sabía que vendrías a reclamarme —continuó Draco —y si me he molestado en venir a hablar contigo ha sido únicamente para asegurarme de que no le dirás la verdad a Hermione. Nunca.

—Ella tiene derecho a saber la verdad —respondió Harry tozudamente.

—También tiene derecho a ser feliz y si sigues removiendo en la herida, si no me odia, le será más difícil dejar todo esto atrás. Y en todo caso, soy yo el que tendría que decírsela, no tú, Potter.

Harry guardó un empecinado silencio, que no era más que la muestra de la última de sus reservas cayendo. Por más que le doliera y le llenara de impotencia, Malfoy tenía razón. No era él quien debía contarle la verdad a Hermione y él hacerlo, podría dañarla aún más ahora que ya había recibido el golpe. Si es que le creía.

—¿Me das entonces tu palabra de que jamás le contarás nada de esto a Hermione? —insistió Draco.

—No creí que tú fueras de los que se fiaban de la palabra de nadie —respondió Harry únicamente para ganar tiempo antes de dar su brazo a torcer.

—Sino puedo fiarme de San Potter, ¿de quién sino? —preguntó con ironía pero sin hostilidad y mostró una leve sonrisa. La sonrisa de alguien a quien ya no le importa nada, de alguien que ya no tiene por que luchar.

Harry y Draco se sostuvieron las miradas por unos largos y cargados segundos. Después Harry asintió y se dirigió a la puerta del aula, no obstante, la voz de Draco le detuvo cuando iba a salir.

—Y Potter... cuida de ella por mí —dijo con una voz ahogada y desgarrada que hizo que Harry supiera que el Slytherin estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Incómodo, evitó mirar a Malfoy, pero respondió.

—Lo haré —y después se marchó, dejando a Draco Malfoy a solas con su dolor.

* * *

Aunque sólo eran las ocho de la tarde cuando Ron, Ginny y ella regresaron a la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione decidió irse a acostar. No tenía ganas de hablar con sus amigos y de volver sobre lo ocurrido pues tenía miedo de derrumbarse de nuevo si lo hacía. En realidad creía que nunca tendría ganas de hablar sobre lo sucedido. Lo único que quería era olvidarlo, enterrarlo en el rincón más recóndito de su interior, con la esperanza de que así dejara de dolerle. Con la esperanza de que algún día pudiera volver a sentirse bien, feliz.

Agradeció a Merlín que su cuarto estuviera vacío y Crookshanks dormido a los pies de la cama. No soportaría las impertinentes preguntas de Lavender ni las miradas de reojo de Parvati. No quería ver a nadie, no soportaba estar con nadie. Ni siquiera consigo misma.

Lentamente, más por costumbre que por necesidad, se quitó la capa de Hogwarts y la corbata con los colores de Gryffindor y los colocó doblados cuidadosamente sobre el arcón que había a los pies de su cama. Al hacerlo quedó frente al espejo decorado con florecillas rosas por todos sus bordes que Lavender había instalado en su habitación y vio el reflejo de algo brillando en su pecho.

El maldito anillo de los Malfoy. Hermione estaba decidida a quitárselo, fuera como fuera. Sentía que le quemaba la piel a través de la tela y que tiraba de su cuello como si fuera muy pesado. Le hacía sentirse sucia y humillada. No quería saber nada de los Malfoy.

Odiaba a los Malfoy. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy y a su estúpido anillo.

Buscó de nuevo el cierre de la cadena, chascando la lengua al comprobar que la piedra verde brillaba constantemente. No eran ocasionales fogonazos, sino una luz verde permanente que parecía instaurada en la misma piedra. Tratando de ignorarla, forcejeó durante unos furiosos instantes con el broche de la cadena, pero como le había sucedido en el pasillo, no fue capaz de desabrocharlo. Parecía haberse quedado atascado o fundido. Furiosa, cogió su varita y lanzó un hechizo contra el cierre, que inmediatamente se abrió y la cadena y el anillo cayeron al suelo.

De una patada, el anillo rodó bajo la cama y la cadena quedó arrinconada contra el arcón de madera envejecida. Después, arrancó literalmente el cajón de su mesilla y caminó hasta la ventana con él en las manos. Abrió la ventana con rabia, y arrojó al vacío la rosa negra envuelta en terciopelo que una vez él le había regalado. También los últimos bombones de menta y todas las notas que Draco le había enviado.

Colocó de nuevo el cajón en su sitio y se sentó con enfado en la cama. Y entonces lo sintió, percibió perfectamente cómo las cuatro paredes de su habitación, como todo su mundo se le caía encima. Se arrojó contra la almohada, cerró los ojos y calladamente comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Hermione se despertó abruptamente en mitad de la oscuridad. Durante unos segundos no supo donde se encontraba, pero pronto reconoció la manta que la tapaba. Buscando a tientas su varita bajo la almohada, susurró un "lumos" y una breve llama iluminó su cama. Hermione frunció el entrecejo observando la manta de cuadros escoceses bajo la que estaba arropada y los doseles de su cama corridos. No recordaba haber corrido las cortinas ni haberse tapado, de hecho, lo último que recordaba era haber estado llorando tirada en la cama. Tal vez Lavender o Parvati la hubieran tapado, pensó.

Se frotó los ojos notando los párpados hinchados y pestañeó un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró a la oscuridad, sintiendo que el dolor y la angustia llenaban de nuevo su corazón. Intentó desesperadamente no pensar en lo ocurrido y concentrándose en los doseles para tratar de vaciar su mente, percibió una leve luz verdosa colándose entre las cortinas.

Arrugó la frente con extrañeza y descorrió un poco los doseles comprobando que la habitación estaba casi completamente a oscuras.

Casi, porque una extraña luz verde rodeaba su cama. Hermione asomó sus pies por un lado de la cama, se bajó de ella y se arrodilló buscando el origen de la luz. Sintió que una garra le estrujaba el corazón cuando cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba del anillo de serpientes de Draco. Alargó una mano bajo la cama y lo recuperó, maldiciéndolo silenciosamente por brillar de ese modo.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

Furiosa, lo arrojó dentro del cajón de su mesita y cerró bruscamente, sin calmarse al comprobar que la luz verde apenas era visible. ¿Qué pasaba con el anillo? ¿Por qué desde que Draco la había dejado brillaba de esa forma? Tal vez se tratara de que quería volver con su legítimo dueño y esa era su manera de reclamarlo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Hermione decidió que el lunes se lo devolvería a Draco. No es que quisiera conservar ese odioso anillo, pero la idea de ver a Draco hacía que su estomago se llenara de angustia. Mientras volvía a meterse en la cama, Hermione se recordó que era una valiente Gryffindor y no una escurridiza Slytherin. No evitaría a Draco por mucho que le doliera verle, y no pensaba dejar que el percibiera todo el daño que había hecho. Una vez le hubiera devuelto el dichoso anillo, Draco Malfoy dejaría de existir para ella.

Para siempre.

_

* * *

_

_Hola lindas! _

_Este capítulo no será en penúltimo, de modo que quedan otros dos. La razón es que, como siempre, me enrollo más que las persianas y entre hacer un chap. kilométrico y tardar mil siglos más, o hacer dos y actualizar antes, tomé la segunda opción. Sé que este ha sido un chap. un poco pesado y de transición, pero necesario. Básicamente se ha visto la reacción de la pobre Hermione y de sus amigos, y Harry y Draco han mantenido una charla interesante...Si al final se acabarán haciendo amigos xD Luego está el detalle del anillo, ¿por qué creéis que brilla sin parar? _

_El anillo tendrá un papel importante en el siguiente chap. ;) ahí lo dejo. Y pretendo que el chap. final sea diferente a todos los que habéis leído hasta ahora, porque no será en el colegio y si me sale bien, le daré un buen giro a la historia :). _

_No puedo responderos los r&r que me dejasteis en el chap. anterior :( porque estoy en un ordenador de prestado y hasta que pasen las vacaciones, estaré así. Pero en líneas generales veo que hay división de opiniones respecto a lo que Draco hizo. Algunas lo entendéis y sentís más pena de él que de Hermione y otras opináis que debería haberle dicho la verdad. Yo pienso que todas tenéis razón por una parte xD pero puesto que yo lo escribí, obviamente entiendo porque lo hizo Draco (al menos en mi mente, no sé si lo he explicado muy bien xD). Al final hasta Harry sintió algo de pena por él... _

_Bienvenidas las nuevas incorporaciones y gracias a las que os habéis animado a dejarme un r&r por primera vez, y sobre todo, gracias a todas por escribirme, leerme y apoyarme :) Ya hemos superado la barrera de los dos mil r&r y yo estoy que no cago xD De verdad, no me lo creo, sois mi mejor regalo de Navidad ;) Gracias por todo!!! _

_Pasando a otra cosa, ¿os han llegado mis regalos navideños en forma de Draco, Theodore, Ben, etc? xD Espero que si y que les estéis dando buen uso ;) _

_Por último, como no actualizaré hasta el 2007 xD (suena a mucho tiempo xD) os quiero desear a todas un MUY FELIZ AÑO! Espero que el año que viene sea mejor que el que se está acabando ;) aunque para mi será difícil después de lo que me ha pasado con vosotras :) _

Con mucho cariño y los mejores deseos para el nuevo año, **Dry**!!!


	52. Adiós

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Always _- Saliva

**N/A:** Este chap. es eterno, asi que si os hacéis pis, id al baño antes xD  
Siento la tardanza xD

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Capitulo LII: Adiós (Editado)**

Hermione se levantó tarde al día siguiente por lo que se encontró a solas en su habitación y ya que era domingo y no tenía ganas de estudiar ni de bajar a desayunar, decidió que se quedaría en su cuarto descansando. Lo primero que hizo nada más despertarse, fue comprobar que el maldito anillo Malfoy seguía brillando con la misma intensidad, y decidida a ignorarlo, abrió su libro de "Historia de Hogwarts" y trató de sumergirse en la lectura.

No logró hacerlo, por eso cuando Ginny entró en la habitación, Hermione se sintió casi agradecida a pesar de que tenía poco ánimo para hablar.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Ginny con suavidad, traía una pequeña bandeja con zumo y tostadas.

—Bien —respondió Hermione cerrando el libro sin marcar la página. Ginny demudó el rostro al percibir ese gesto, pero pronto se obligó a sonreír mientras depositaba la bandeja sobre la mesilla de Hermione.

—Como no bajaste a desayunar, Harry fue a buscar algo para ti a las cocinas. Le hubiera gustado subírtelo él mismo, pero está ocupado tratando de escalar la rampa en la que se convierten las escaleras de las chicas cada vez que un chico las pisa. Ron está intentado ayudarle, aunque creo que no sirve de mucho. Lo único que hace es soltar tacos y frotarse el trasero —bromeó. Hermione esbozó una frágil y fugaz sonrisa, tan rápida que Ginny apenas la vio.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre —dijo.

—Deberías comer algo, Hermione —señaló Ginny sentándose en un borde de la cama.

—No me apetece —respondió la castaña. Durante unos segundos, ambas amigas se miraron sumidas en un silencio incomodo. Hermione no quería hablar y Ginny no sabía que decir. Sintiéndose violenta, Ginny desvió la vista hacia la mesilla y percibió que el cajón irradiaba una luminosidad verdosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó abriendo el cajón con gesto extrañado.

—El anillo de los Malfoy —explicó Hermione con fastidio —No sé qué demonios le pasa pero no ha parado de brillar desde... —se interrumpió y cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de contener el dolor que los recuerdos le producían. Después respiró hondo y continuó—Antes sólo brillaba de vez en cuando, creo que únicamente lo hacía cuando él estaba pensando en mí y quería verme. Pero ahora no para.

—Tal vez se trate de que está pensando en ti todo el tiempo —respondió Ginny casi sin darse cuenta, después se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan bocazas como Ron. Esperó asustada la reacción de Hermione pero se sorprendió cuando su amiga se echó a reír secamente.

—No lo creo. Me apostaría algo a que no ha vuelto a pensar en mí desde lo que sucedió ayer.

Aunque ninguna de las dos lo sabía, Hermione hubiera perdido con creces su apuesta.

* * *

—Seas quien seas, lárgate si no quieres que te lance un cruciatas —escupió Draco contra la almohada en la que reposaba su mejilla. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en su cama, con su pantalón de pijama verde botella y las sábanas enrolladas desordenadamente por su cuerpo. El edredón estaba caído hacia un lado de la cama y su cabello siempre inmaculado parecía un nido de paja. Uno de sus brazos colgaba por uno de los lados de la cama y el otro rodeaba la almohada casi con desesperación.

Theodore esperó unos segundos bajo la puerta y después entró en el cuarto, tropezándose con el baúl negro de Draco volcado y abierto, y rodeado de todos los objetos que anteriormente había contenido. Cerró la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas y Draco pensó que al fin se había quedado a solas de nuevo. Esa mañana Blaise, Vincent y Gregory se habían despertado especialmente temprano a pesar de ser domingo y habían huido del cuarto de Draco, después de que él lo destrozara a golpes la noche anterior. Blaise se había enfrentado a Draco ya que su cama había sido una de las principales fuentes de descarga del rubio, pero después de que éste intentara lanzarse sobre él para dejarle en el mismo estado que su lecho y fuera sujetado por Theodore, Zabini se había guardado de decir nada y había desaparecido.

Por eso, Draco se tragó una maldición cuando alguien descorrió las cortinas del cuarto hasta entonces sumido en casi completa oscuridad. Incorporó el rostro de la almohada y viendo a Theodore contuvo una maldición. Se removió con fastidio en la cama quedando boca arriba y le miró fríamente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Coge lo que quiera que hayas venido a buscar y vete.

Theodore no se inmutó por las malas maneras en las que le habló Draco y con gesto tranquilo y comprensivo, cogió la silla de su escritorio y después de arreglarle la pata rota por su compañero, se sentó junto a su cama.

—¿Es que no me has oído? —preguntó Draco groseramente —¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—He pensado que tal vez te vendría bien hablar —respondió Theodore con serenidad.

—No necesito un hombro en el que llorar, no soy un patético blandengue —respondió el rubio aceradamente.

—No he dicho que lo seas, pero todos necesitamos desahogarnos alguna vez —replicó Theodore imperturbable.

Draco le miró durante unos segundos con los labios plegados en una mueca de desdén que lentamente se fue borrando, dejando sólo un rostro desolado. Se giró y quedó tumbado de lado, dándole la espalda a Theodore.

Cualquier otro lo hubiera interpretado como una señal para que se fuera, pero Theodore permaneció sentado y esperó pacientemente durante un largo minuto hasta que finalmente escuchó la voz de Draco en un leve susurro.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

—Tal vez lo haga mejor de lo que piensas —respondió Theodore con suavidad.

Draco se giró lentamente hasta quedar de cara a su compañero y le miró a los ojos con perspicacia.

—¿De que hablas? —preguntó.

—Te dije que tenía una prima en Francia y que su madre era muggle.

—Sí.

—Tiene una hermanastra mayor que ella —dijo y Draco esperó que agregara algo más, pero Theodore no lo hizo.

—Muggle —dijo Draco y era una afirmación, no una pregunta. Theodore asintió —¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padre —replicó Theodore como toda respuesta.

—¿Te prohibió verla? —preguntó Draco con voz débil. Theodore asintió en silencio.

Ambos permanecieron callados durante unos largos minutos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Al cabo, Draco Malfoy empezó a hablar.

* * *

El lunes llegó y Hermione tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse de la cama. Había pasado un horrible domingo encerrada en su habitación, sumida en recuerdos que su mente trataba de bloquear inútilmente mientras sus amigos (finalmente Harry y Ron consiguieron trepar por las escaleras para llegar a su habitación) intentaban sin demasiado éxito animarla. Al final Hermione acabó pidiéndoles que la dejaran a solas pues intentar fingir que estaba bien cuando todos sabían que no se sentía así, era agotador. No obstante, tampoco se encontró mejor cuando se quedó a solas pues entonces los recuerdos la abordaban con mayor facilidad. Se pasó el resto del día en pijama, saliendo de la cama sólo para ir al servicio y abrazada a la almohada, jugando a cerrar los ojos y pensar que era el pecho de Draco. No podía evitar extrañarle inhumanamente a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho. Cuando recordaba lo sucedido el día anterior, sentía tanta humillación y rabia que se repetía que lo odiaba una y otra vez, pero en cuanto pensaba en cualquiera de los momentos pasados con él antes de eso, se enamoraba de nuevo de Draco aunque se dijera que todo habían sido mentiras.

Había demasiadas contradicciones que sólo servían para alimentar alternativamente sus esperanzas y su dolor, por lo que cuando esa noche se quedó dormida llorando silenciosamente para que ni Lavender ni Parvati la escucharan, se prometió no volver a pensar en ello.

Y no olvidaba el odioso anillo Malfoy. No había dejado de brillar durante todo el domingo, y esa mañana de lunes, Hermione comprobó que seguía haciéndolo a pesar de estar envuelto en un calcetín, guardado en una caja de cartón y oculto dentro del cajón de su mesita. Se había prometido devolvérselo a Draco, pero sus fuerzas flaqueaban. No obstante, lo guardó en un bolsillo de su mochila envuelto en un pañuelo escarlata en el que su abuela había cosido una H con hilo dorado para tratar de ocultar su luminiscencia durante las clases y echándose su mochila al hombro, bajó por las escaleras de las chicas. Ginny, Harry, Ron y Neville la esperaban al pie y todos la acompañaron, hablando rápidamente y tapando a la desesperada cualquier silencio por más breve que fuera.

Hermione percibió claramente como todo el Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio cuando ella hizo acto de presencia por lo que supuso que todo el colegio se habría enterado ya de su ruptura con Draco. Probablemente la bocazas de Pansy o él mismo se hubieran apresurado a contarlo por ahí, ansiosos porque todo el mundo supiera que su interludio con una sangre sucia sólo había sido una cruel broma, aunque no había rastro de Draco en la mesa de Slytherin.

Cuadró los hombros y alzó el rostro con dignidad mientras caminaba hacia su mesa como si todos sus compañeros no hablaran sobre ella con las cabezas muy juntas y los dedos índices apuntándola creyendo que no les veía. Sus amigos caminaban a ambos lados como sus guardianes, esforzándose en aparentar que no era el centro de atención de más de una centena de alumnos.

Hermione se sentó a la mesa pero no tocó el desayuno hasta que Ginny y Harry le suplicaron que al menos se bebiera el zumo de calabaza. Hermione accedió más para que sus amigos dejaran de insistir que porque le apetecería y esperó silenciosamente hasta que éstos terminaron de desayunar. Después se despidió de Ginny y fue a clase de Transformaciones con Harry y Ron.

Sentada en su pupitre junto a Harry, mientras fingía escuchar la lección de repaso para los EXTASIS de la profesora McGonagall, Hermione pensó que era asombroso cómo todo el mundo podía seguir con su vida cuando la suya estaba destrozada por completo. Los días seguían pasando, la gente seguía moviéndose y las horas corriendo a pesar de que ella sentía que ya nada tenía sentido. Así que se dijo, lo quisiera o no tenía que seguir adelante y mejor hacerlo de la forma más digna posible.

Trató de ignorar el nudo de nervios y angustia en su estómago al saber que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a Draco, y echando un vistazo al leve brillo verde que emitía el bolsillo de su mochila en el que estaba el dichoso anillo, Hermione se dijo que mejor temprano.

Cuando la subdirectora dio por terminada su clase, Hermione les dijo a Harry y Ron que se verían en Encantamientos y, esquivando a Lavender que al parecer ya se había enterado de su ruptura con Draco y quería sacarle hasta el último detalle, fue a buscar a Draco a la salida de su clase de Historia de la Magia. En cuanto la puerta se abrió y salieron los primeros Slytherins, Hermione se sintió observada con hostilidad y burla, pero en ningún momento agachó la cabeza y aunque sintió repetidamente la tentación de huir, se quedó clavada en el suelo hasta que Draco salió. Caminaba despreocupadamente, con la mochila colgando de unos de sus hombros y una mano pálida aferrada a la correa. Su lustroso pelo platino estaba algo despeinado, su rostro tenía una tonalidad casi cetrina y había algo abatido en su expresión y melancólico en el gris de sus ojos. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior tratando de resistir la impresión que el verle de nuevo le producía. No obstante, su corazón latía demasiado deprisa para ser saludable.

Draco se frenó en seco bajo la puerta cuando vio a Hermione frente a él, esperándole. No había ido a desayunar precisamente para evitar el verla y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, no había pensado que ella iría a buscarle. Tragó pesadamente porque la boca se le había secado y tratando de calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón se acercó a ella. No tenía muy buen aspecto y sus ojos hinchados delataban las lágrimas derramadas.

Por un instante, Draco se quedó paralizado en un intentó desesperado por contenerse para no abrazarla.

Maldita sea, había esperado que ella le evitara y contaba con ello para mantenerse alejado de ella, pero se sentía débil y vulnerable teniéndola tan cerca, y el impulso de contarle toda la verdad y pedirle perdón, era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó abruptamente, sin intentar acercarse más a ella a pesar de que estaban a más de un metro de distancia.

Hermione endureció el rostro y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Alzando la barbilla con obstinación y frunciendo los labios en un gesto ofendido, descolgó la mochila por uno de sus hombros y le observó fríamente.

—No te preocupes, no he venido a suplicarte que vuelvas conmigo. Sólo quería devolverte esto —dijo e hizo ademán de sacar el anillo del bolsillo de su mochila en el que reposaba, pero Draco la frenó poniendo su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione, como un grillete. Ambos se miraron durante unos tensos instantes en los que el aire podría haber sido cortado con una varita y sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar a velocidades desmesuradas.

Hermione tenía la boca entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa y Draco casi podía sentir como la besaba de la fuerza con la que lo deseaba. El impulso de estrecharla contra él y partirle la boca a besos era tan fuerte que no hubiera podido moverse para alejarse aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

No obstante, el carraspeo disimulado de Nott, devolvió a Draco a la realidad. Y en esa realidad, medio Slytherin les estaba mirando poco disimuladamente. Draco les lanzó una mirada de desprecio y guió a Hermione hasta el pasillo circundante, ocultándose de las miradas indiscretas.

Hermione se dejó guiar pero en cuanto él se detuvo, arrancó su muñeca de la mano de Draco y se la frotó como si su contacto le hubiera quemado. Draco intentó en vano ignorar el dolor sordo que sintió cuando ella se liberó de él, al comprender que le odiaba. Era lo que _quería_, pero no _podía_ soportarlo.

—Como decía —comenzó Hermione dirigiendo su mano al bolsillo de la mochila y extrayendo un pañuelo rojo escarlata —Sólo he venido para devolverte esto.

Y se lo tendió a Draco. Por unos segundos ambos se miraron, sin hablar, sin moverse, sin respirar, después Draco alargó la mano lentamente y Hermione dejó caer el bulto sobre su palma extendida, asegurándose de que no pudieran tocarse ni accidentalmente.

Draco miró a Hermione a través de los mechones de flequillo platino que le caían sobre las cejas y sin pretenderlo, sus ojos se quedaron hipnotizados por los labios de ella. Pudo percibir el leve temblor que los sacudió cuando que ella se percató y Draco contuvo una maldición, alejándose un paso. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que haber ido a buscarle? No tenía Felix Felicis en ese momento y nadie sabía cuánto necesitaba esa poción. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir eso.

Buscando desesperadamente algo en lo que centrar la atención que no fuera el rostro de Hermione, Draco miró desconfiadamente el pañuelo escarlata en su mano. Alargó su otra mano hacia él y apartó la tela hasta descubrir un anillo de plata con la forma de dos serpientes enlazadas en torno a una piedra esmeralda. El anillo de los Malfoy. El anillo que él le había regalado.

Draco se quedó muy quieto, como si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totallus, tratando de controlar la sensación de que un rayo le atravesaba partiéndole en dos. No quería el anillo. Se lo había regalado a Hermione y ahora le pertenecía, la protegería y en alguna parte de él, Draco quería que lo conservara, como una especie de seguro de que ella no le olvidaría. En lo más profundo de su ser, Draco no quería aceptarlo porque sabía que eso supondría cerrar la última puerta a ella.

Hermione le observó con desconfianza y ahogó un pequeño gemido al darse cuenta de que el anillo había dejado de brillar. _Ahora que estaban juntos_. ¿Tendría razón Ginny? ¿El anillo brillaba cuando Draco pensaba en ella y quería verla y por eso ahora que estaba con él había dejado de hacerlo? De algún modo, Hermione supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas y miró a Draco de otra manera, como si tratara de descubrir algo que él ocultaba.

Él rehuyó su mirada y cogió con cuidado el anillo de serpientes, cerrando su mano en torno al pañuelo escarlata.

—Quédatelo —dijo tendiéndole el anillo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione con suspicacia sin tomarlo.

—No lo quiero.

—Es el anillo de tu familia —respondió Hermione con un matiz de sorpresa en la voz.

—Ahora ya no —respondió Draco y endureció el rostro al darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba empezando a sospechar —Ahora es el anillo de una sangre sucia —se obligó a decir poniéndose de nuevo la máscara de un insensible Malfoy.

Apretó las mandíbulas al percibir la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Hermione que ella trató de ocultar y supo que si no se iba de allí pronto, mandaría todo a la mierda y la besaría.

Nervioso, asustado y sintiéndose un miserable, tomó bruscamente la mano de Hermione y depositó en su palma el anillo. En el instante en que sus pieles contactaron, ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica conectando sus cuerpos. Chispas. Dos esencias mágicas reconociéndose.

Como un fogonazo, Hermione recordó ese artículo de Corazón de Bruja que había leído a principio de curso: "_Cuando saltan chispas significa que vuestras esencias mágicas se han reconocido, significa que son almas gemelas_", miró a Draco y supo que había algo muy extraño en todo eso. Y una inverosímil comprensión la llenó.

Draco la soltó y se apartó rápidamente de ella, rehuyendo sus ojos. Se pasó una mano por el flequillo con nerviosismo y sin atreverse a mirarla, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a alejarse de allí, pero la voz de Hermione le frenó como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado.

—Malf...Draco, ¿qué está pasando?

Draco se dijo que lo mejor que podía hacer era largarse de allí pero no fue capaz de moverse mientras ella se acercaba a él.

Hermione se acercó a él, percibiendo cómo Draco se tensaba ante su proximidad y miraba rígidamente al frente, para evitar verla. Se detuvo a su lado, de frente a su perfil y tan cerca que su aliento podía rozarle. Él aún reaccionaba ante su cercanía, como antes, como siempre.

Draco apretó los puños, estrujando en su mano derecha el pañuelo escarlata de Hermione, y ella supo que se estaba conteniendo aunque no sabía si para no tocarla o para no huir.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —preguntó y no se le pasó por alto cómo él cerró los ojos y apretó aún más las mandíbulas al sentir su voz tan cerca —Nada tiene sentido. Un día me dices que me quieres y lloras en mi hombro y al siguiente no quieres verme más y todo ha sido una mentira. Dices que sólo he sido un juego pero quieres que guarde el amuleto protector de tu familia.

Draco abrió los ojos muy despacio y cuando la miró, Hermione pudo ver un océano atormentado de anhelos y deseos frustrados.

—Hermione... —susurró y pareció que el nombre simplemente se le escapó de los labios lleno de una necesidad desesperada.

—¿Si? —musitó ella conteniendo la respiración.

Por un glorioso instante, Hermione pensó que iba a besarla o tocarla, pero después él endureció el rostro y se alejó de ella con expresión indiferente. Y quien la miró a los ojos no era Draco. Era Malfoy.

—No busques excusas para justificar que te haya dejado —dijo con su habitual arrastrar de palabras salpicado de superioridad y desdén —Simplemente no quiero estar contigo.

Y dicho esto se alejó por el pasillo sin mirar una sola vez atrás, pero a Hermione no se le escapó el detalle de que guardó su pañuelo escarlata en el bolsillo sin dejar de apretarlo en su mano hasta que se perdió de vista.

* * *

Hermione se recostó contra el tronco del sauce y observó el anillo. Volvía a brillar desde que Draco la había abandonado en aquel pasillo. El recordar la escena hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, pero pestañeó un par de veces con furia para contenerlas.

Era una estúpida. Él había vuelto a rechazarla y lo peor es que ella le había dado la oportunidad de hacerlo con sus ridículas esperanzas y sospechas. Ya no sabía qué pensar de nada. Creía que había algo extraño y sospechoso en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después de todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, no estaba muy segura de sus propias facultades. Tal vez simplemente se estuviera imaginando todo, modificando los recuerdos y aferrándose a ellos, tratando desesperadamente de creer que eran reales.

Bajo las ramas de un sauce llorón, sacudidas suavemente por el viento con aire melancólico era muy fácil abandonarse a la autocompasión, pero Hermione cuadró los hombros y tomó una decisión. Ya le había dado una última oportunidad a ese amor imposible. Se olvidaría de todas sus sospechas infundadas, de todo su pasado con Malfoy y le olvidaría a él. Lo haría, aunque la vida le fuera en ello.

* * *

El resto del día, Hermione fue de una clase a otra vagando como un fantasma. No volvió a ver a Malfoy, ni en pociones (Ron le había esperado golpeando la palma de una mano con los nudillos de la otra para "patearle su cabeza oxigenada") ni en el comedor, lo cual agradeció. No quería verle más, pensar y mucho menos hablar sobre él.

No volvería a molestarle ni a robarle segundos valiosos de su tiempo. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra, ni siquiera le miraría. A partir de ese momento, Draco Malfoy ya no existía para ella.

—Hermione.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz masculina llamándola. Se volvió despacio para encontrarse con Ben y Luna. Dados de la mano. Alguna parte recóndita de ella que aún era capaz de sentir, hizo que esbozara una suave sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Ben con el ceño arrugado de preocupación. Luna a su lado, observaba a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que era capaz de ver más dentro de ella de lo que a la Gryffindor le hubiera gustado.

—Nos hemos enterado —dijo Luna con suavidad —Skipper Fontaine y las chicas decían que Malfoy te había dejado por Pansy, pero yo no me lo he creído. Él te quiere.

Hermione estiró sus labios en una sonrisa rota. Pensó que los ojos se le humedecerían pero no lo hicieron. No quería hablar sobre el tema y recibir la comprensión y compasión de Ben y Luna. Ya había tenido bastante.

—Pues Skipper Fontaine tiene razón —respondió escuetamente —Más o menos, eso es lo que ha pasado.

Luna abrió la boca en un inocente gesto de sorpresa y después parpadeó varias veces como si fuera incapaz de creerlo. Ben por su parte, estaba adquiriendo una tonalidad roja al más puro estilo Weasley.

—Voy a darle una paliza a ese pedazo de... —masculló soltando suavemente la mano de Luna para ir en busca del calificado con tales insultos que igualaban los que le había dedicado Ron.

Hermione abrió la boca para detenerle pero no emitió ningún sonido, no estando muy segura de si le gustaría o no que le diera una paliza a Draco. Luna decidió por ella, yendo tras Ben y agarrándole de la mano.

—Luna, déjame ir, tengo que... —pidió Ben con gesto hosco pero sin moverse y sin soltar la mano de la chica.

—Por favor, Ben, déjalo en paz. Es mejor —dijo asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza por lo que sus pendientes de rábano se balancearon desde sus pequeñas orejas. Ben la miró a los ojos y Hermione pudo percibir como progresivamente su expresión se iba ablandando hasta que prácticamente sonreía como un bobo. Un eco de su antigua sonrisa asomó a la cara de Hermione mientras les miraba y sin decir nada, se alejó de la parejita, dejándoles a solas. Ninguno de los dos lo notó hasta que pasaron unos largos segundos.

* * *

En las semanas que transcurrieron hasta la llegada de los EXTASIS, todos los alumnos de séptimo curso bullían de actividad e histeria, preparándose para los exámenes finales. A pesar del buen tiempo, la biblioteca estaba abarrotada de estudiantes. Curiosamente, Hermione Granger ya no era su más asidua visitante, de hecho cuando acudía, lo hacía en compañía de Harry, Ron y Neville y parecía ir allí meramente para acompañarles. Se sentaba con ellos, abría el libro y se ponía a hacer extraños giros y equilibrios con la pluma, sin detenerse a pesar de las heladas y acusatorias miradas que la señora Pince le lanzaba por encima de sus gafas.

La realidad era que Harry y Ron casi tenían que suplicarle que fuera a estudiar con ellos. Un tiempo atrás, nadie habría creído esa extraña inversión de los papeles, pero la Hermione Granger de antes no era la misma que ahora jugueteaba con la pluma con aire aburrido. Todos sus amigos, en realidad, todo Hogwarts se había dado cuenta del cambio realizado en ella.

Ya no era la primera en llegar a clase, su mano no se levantaba constantemente para responder a las preguntas de los profesores, a pesar de que cuando se las formulaban directamente respondía con corrección y llena de desgana, y no martilleaba los oídos de todos los alumnos que veía ociosos, recomendándoles (o más bien ordenándoles) que mejor aprovecharan su tiempo para estudiar. Tampoco hizo nuevos horarios de estudios para sus amigos, ni preparó resúmenes de los temas que finalmente acaban pasándose de mano en mano por todo el curso. De hecho, parecía haber perdido todo interés en sus estudios. Si bien sus notas seguían siendo excelentes, Hermione ya no se pasaba horas estudiando histéricamente. Tampoco repasaba sus redacciones docenas de veces y se limitaba a corregir las faltas en las de sus amigos cuando éstos se lo pedían, pero no hacía críticas ni sugerencias. No presentó ni uno sólo de los trabajos voluntarios para subir nota en ninguna asignatura, e incluso acudió a clase sin hacer los deberes en unas cuantas ocasiones. Tan sólo sus años de brillantez, estudio y entrega la libraron de varios castigos, pues los profesores parecían tan desconcertados cada vez que Hermione tenía un comportamiento tan atípico en ella que optaban por fingir que todo era normal. La profesora McGonagall llamó a Hermione para darle un sermón y recomendarle que se centrara, aunque comprendiendo que todo lo que le decía entraba por una oreja y salía por la otra, la despidió murmurando por lo bajo que un chico no era el fin del mundo. Hermione ni siquiera sintió nada al escuchar ese comentario, se había hartado de oírlo desde que la noticia de su ruptura con Draco se había conocido en todo el colegio.

Hermione se preparó para que se burlaran de ella, especialmente los Slytherins, recordándole su estupidez e ingenuidad, pero ni uno de ellos se atrevió a decir ni hacer nada más allá de lanzarle miradas asesinas excepcionalmente. Por supuesto, el tema de su ruptura se convirtió en el cotilleo más sonado del año, y Lavender en una de las "expertas en el tema". En su papel de supuesta mejor amiga de Hermione, le aseguraba a la gente que Hermione se pasaba las noches en vela llorando, y aunque eso era cierto, ella no lo sabía. También contaba a todo aquel que quisiera escucharla, que ella había sabido desde el principio que estaban juntos e incluso había tenido un papel fundamental en su unión. Y finalizaba su repetido discurso compadeciendo a la "pobre Hermione".

Hermione no sabía si encontraba más irritante que se metieran con ella o que la compadecieran. En realidad no estaba segura de si algo le importaba. Se mostraba indiferente cada vez que Ron veía a Malfoy y se encendía como un toro dispuesto a arremeter contra él, y era Harry el que se encarga siempre de frenarle. Tampoco le importó demasiado enterarse (como no, por Lavender) de que Ben había amenazado a Malfoy por si se atrevía a acercarse a más de tres metros de ella. Simplemente, todo le daba igual.

El tema de su ruptura con Malfoy estaba en boca de todos menos en la suya. Jamás volvió a comentar el tema con sus amigos, ni para responder a sus preguntas ni por iniciativa propia. Parecía querer fingir que nunca había tenido nada que ver con él, aunque ella misma era una prueba viviente de esa certeza. Solía pasar mucho tiempo con Luna porque ella no hacía preguntas y no estaba tan ocupada estudiando como Harry y Ron. Ginny parecía obsesionada con hacerle hablar sobre el tema e incitaba a Hermione, hasta el punto de ser irritante y molesta, aunque la chica sospechaba que sólo era su manera de intentar suscitar en ella cualquier reacción. Ginny le decía que se estaba guardando algo dentro que necesitaba sacar, pero fuera lo que fuera, Hermione no quería sacarlo porque sabía que eso volvería a hundirla. Prefería ese permanente estado de insensibilidad a sentir tanto dolor que no podría levantarse de la cama.

No importaba quien le diera la charla o quien le aconsejara o le rogara que estudiara. Le daba igual su futuro. Simplemente se limitaba a seguir el día a día y consideraba que eso era bastante. Las veces que Harry y Ron conseguían convencerla de que "estudiara" con ellos, Hermione hacía cualquier cosa menos estudiar, y sospechaba que Harry y Ron fingían tener un nivel de conocimiento de mágico de tercer curso para preguntarle dudas y así obligarla a repasar.

Y respecto a Malfoy era la viva estampa de la indiferencia. No es que él le diera muchas oportunidades de ignorarle, pero parecía simplemente no existir para ella por mucho que estuvieran sentados bastante cerca en las clases. Cuando él hablaba en clase, Hermione se miraba las uñas con interés, garabateaba en sus apuntes o bostezaba con aburrimiento. Si se lo cruzaba en los pasillos, le rodeaba como si fuera una estatua y continuaba con su camino sin perturbarse. Y en el comedor, la mesa de Slytherin parecía ser invisible pues no le dirigía ni una sola mirada nunca.

Draco la observaba siempre que nadie la veía, y sólo por esos breves instantes se reflejaba en sus ojos todo el anhelo y el dolor que sentía. Se mantenía distante pero no era capaz de ignorarla como ella hacía con él. Sabía que se lo merecía, que era lo que él había provocado y buscado, pero eso no hacía que le doliera menos. Trataba de consolarse pensando que era más fácil estar separado de ella cuando Hermione le ignoraba de ese modo. Así era mucho más fácil alejarse de Hermione que si le hubiera dicho la verdad, pero también mucho más doloroso.

El odio y el rencor, no le ofrecían demasiado consuelo a Draco. Así como ella le odiaba a él, o aún más, Draco odiaba a su padre y a Slytherin en general. Hermione no era la única que había cambiado en ese tiempo.

Él se había convertido en lo que un auténtico Malfoy debía ser pero multiplicado por mil. No obstante, repartía su altanería, su superioridad y su desdén en personas diferentes a las que dirigía todo eso antes. No torturaba a los sangre sucia ni a los alumnos de primero de otras casas, sino que los objetos de todo su odio y abuso de poder eran compañeros de su propia casa. La Sala Común de Slytherin se había convertido en una especie de lugar de tortura cada vez que él pasaba por ella, por lo que se había ido vaciando considerablemente a medida que pasaban los días. Bastaba que alguien respirara demasiado fuerte, soltara un taco o se riera en voz alta para que Draco descargara su furia en el susodicho. Era cruel y despiadado y se había vuelto violento, tanto mágica como físicamente.

Zabini era su principal fuente de descarga, aunque también estaban entre sus favoritos otros como Montague, Avery o Gibbons, o todos aquellos que se habían atrevido a meterse con él o con Hermione cuando estaban juntos. Montague se pasó unos cuantos días encerrado en el armario de la Sala Común, como su hermano había hecho por obra de los Gemelos Weasley, antes de que Snape lo encontrara. Por supuesto, ni él, ni nadie, se atrevió a delatar a Draco y el Jefe de Slytherin aunque sabía a las claras que Draco lo había hecho, no pudo castigarle.

Zabini tenía que arreglar su cama casi todos los días pues era el saco favorito de boxeo de Draco a falta de él mismo y Avery aún temblaba cuando veía a Draco después de que éste lo mantuviera petrificado y oculto bajo su cama una larga noche.

Pansy y su grupo de amiguitas, no se libraban de sus comentarios burlones y crueles, pero generalmente las ignoraba, especialmente a la primera.

Todo Slytherin estaba amenazado con lo que Draco se aseguraba de que nadie se atreviera a meterse con Hermione o siquiera a hablar de ella, y vivían bajo la tiranía de un basilisco que ellos mismos habían contribuido a crear.

La mayoría de los Slytherins pasaban el menor tiempo posible en la sala común o en la Casa de Slytherin misma, y la única persona que se atrevía a ir con Draco era Theodore Nott. Crabbe y Goyle se mantenían a una distancia prudencial y acudían temblorosamente sólo cuando Draco les llamaba, pero Theodore no necesitaba ser llamado. Iba casi siempre con Draco y éste sospechaba que lo hacía para calmarle y contenerle, pero igualmente, agradecía secretamente su compañía, pues cuando se quedaba solo, dejaba su papel de tirano cruel y se sentía simplemente un muchacho. Un muchacho destrozado por el dolor de haber perdido a la única persona que había querido.

Draco nunca había sentido tanto dolor y no sabía cómo aguantarlo, por lo que lo descargaba sobre los demás, obteniendo un retorcido placer al saber que otros sentían aunque sólo fuera una mínima parte del daño que él experimentaba. Parecía querer que todos a su alrededor fueran desdichados, para que de ese modo su pena no fuera la única.

En ese clima, en ese caos extraño en el que Hogwarts se había convertido, donde dos alumnos llevaban como podían su dolor, los EXTASIS llegaron. Hermione no pasó el período de exámenes sin dormir o teniendo pesadillas acerca de sus posibles suspensos, ni tampoco estuvo en permanente estado de histeria, ni disfrutó repasando sus respuestas después de salir de un examen. Se presentaba por la misma razón por la que iba a clase: porque se suponía que debía hacerlo, escribía sin demasiado entusiasmo y no era la última en salir de clase, aprovechando desesperadamente cada segundo hasta que le arrebatan el examen de las manos como había hecho antes.

No obstante, Hermione acogió con impasibilidad la noticia de que había sido la mejor de su promoción junto con Ernie McMillian. Y aunque salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts con sus amigos para celebrar el final de los exámenes y de su último curso escolar, no parecía contagiada de la felicidad mezclada con melancolía general reinante.

La última noche en Hogwarts, acudió tan sólo por la incesante insistencia de Ginny, Harry y Ron al baile de despedida y graduación de los alumnos de séptimo curso. Por ella hubiera asistido en pijama y coleta, pero Ginny se empeñó junto con Lavender y Parvati en prepararla especialmente para la ocasión. Entre las tres, prácticamente la ataron a una silla y le aplicaron litros y litros de poción alisadora hasta que su pelo quedó tan liso como una tabla de planchar. Después la obligaron a embutirse en un vestido color crema que Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ben habían comprado para regalárselo en esa ocasión con la intención de animarla un poco. Hermione se sintió extrañamente conmovida por ello, lo cual la extrañó porque era el primer sentimiento que experimentaba con tal fuerza desde hacia mucho tiempo. Antes de bajar a la Sala Común, abrazó a Ginny y le dio las gracias y cuando se encontró a con Harry, Neville y Ron al pie de las escaleras, llevando todos ellos sus túnicas de gala, casi tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de cada uno como agradecimiento, y después tomó el brazo de Neville para asistir al Gran Comedor con una sonrisa en los labios. Una sonrisa verdadera en lugar del amago de sonrisa que solía lucir. A las puertas del Gran Comedor, se encontró con Ben y Luna dados de la mano. Ben llevaba una túnica de gala oscura que resaltaba el color verde hierba de sus ojos y Luna llevaba un conjunto azul marino salpicado de brillantes estrellas que parpadeaban y titilaban como si fueran un verdadero pedazo de cielo nocturno. Hermione les abrazó a ambos y percibió la expectación y alegría contenida en los rostros de todos sus amigos.

De algún modo sentía que había vuelto a ser ella misma después de mucho tiempo y supo que sus amigos también lo sentían. Les miró a todos y se sintió agradecida y afortunada por estar viva. No estaba sola como se había sentido todo ese tiempo, estaba rodeada de buenos amigos que la querían y se preocupaban por ella, y aunque sólo fuera por eso, no pensaba amargarles su última noche de Hogwarts y su graduación con caras largas. Era también su última noche en el colegio que se había convertido en su hogar, donde había vivido sus mejores y peores momentos, y donde había hecho sus mejores amigos. Y no permitiría que su despedida de una parte de su vida estuviera empañada por la depresión y la tristeza.

Así que, rodeada por todos sus amigos se sentó en una de las grandes mesas dispuestas en U, a cuyo extremo se extendía la de los profesores. Ese día, no había mesas para las casas, sino para los alumnos en general, por lo que Hermione pudo estar sentada cerca de Luna y de Ben. Les sonrió y no dejó de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando se percató de que Theodore se había sentado al lado de Luna (con la consiguiente expresión de perro guardián de Ben) y Draco junto a él (con la consiguiente expresión perro guardián muy enfurruñado de Ron). Hermione no supo si Draco la había visto o no, porque en seguida apartó la mirada de él y fingió escuchar a Lavender en su incesante parloteo acerca de la especial decoración del comedor ese día. Por una vez, Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con algo en Lavender y era en que todo el lugar estaba precioso. Había cintas plateadas serpenteando colgadas desde el techo y por las paredes brillaban estrellas incrustadas en la piedra similares a las que salpicaban el vestido de Luna. Las mesas dispuestas en forma de U estaban cubiertas por un gran mantel con brillos dorados, lleno de pequeños escudos de Hogwarts en color y las servilletas doradas lucían el mismo dibujo. Dumbledore se puso en pie en la mesa de profesores, acallando de inmediato el nervioso parloteo de los alumnos de séptimo curso y con las manos extendidas con las palmas hacia arriba, recitó su peculiar discurso en el que intercaló distintos apelativos ridículos o incongruentes con sus mejores deseos para el futuro de todos. Mientras el anciano director hablaba, Hermione sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

Había vivido todo una "vida" en Hogwarts. Miró a Harry y Ron sentados a cada lado de ella y recordó nítidamente aquella primera vez que los vio en el tren, cómo juntos dejaron inconsciente a un troll y colaboraron para impedir que Voldemort se hiciera con la Piedra Filosofal. También recordó su despertar después de haber sido petrificada en segundo curso con ellos dos a cada lado de la cama, las aventuras en la Casa de los Gritos en Tercero y la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos al año siguiente. Recordó su escapada al ministerio con Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna y miró a cada uno rebosante de afectó. Rememoró también las tardes pasadas en Hogsmeade, las horas en la biblioteca o hablando de cualquier tontería hasta después de media noche en la Sala Común. La sonrisa de Ben y sus dudas que llenaron tantas tardes en la biblioteca, los ojos azules de Luna mirándola con comprensión en innumerables ocasiones y el pumpiker que le regaló...

Y luego hielo. Hielo y fuego. Así era como se sentía cada vez que recordaba algún momento con Draco, congelada y ardiente a la vez. Recordó aquel primer beso en ese aula perdida en la que casi les encontró Filch, recordó docenas de encontronazos en la biblioteca, en clases, en el baño de los prefectos, en los pasillos de Hogwarts, y más y más besos. Robados, ocultos, secretos.

Recordó aquella ocasión junto a las gradas de quidditch en que ella le confesó que le quería pero le rechazó. También rememoró cómo él la había perseguido y acosado poco discretamente hasta que accedió a verle, y el resultado de ese encuentro. Evocó aquel mágico día en el que una lechuza llamó a su ventana trayendo una rosa negra de parte de Draco. Volvió a ver en su mente el día en que Draco le regaló el anillo de los Malfoy y cuando la abordó en medio de un pasillo, para robarle unos cuantos besos con Harry y Ron cerca. No podía olvidar cómo él le suplicó que nunca le dejara y como después se alejó de ella diciéndole que era lo mejor. Guardaba celosamente todos los recuerdos de ese día mágico en que él le dijo que la quería y después hicieron el amor en la Casa de los Gritos. Recordó todas las caricias y todos los obstáculos. Cuando sus amigos los descubrieron, cuando Slytherin lo hizo. Cuando se escapaban a la Casa de los Gritos, cuando discutían, cuando se reconciliaban.

Cuando él lloró en sus brazos y después le hizo el amor.

Y por último, cuando él la dejó. Ese recuerdo la llenó de dolorosos sentimientos que la evadieron por completo de la realidad hasta que Ron le pellizcó en un brazo y le dijo con la boca llena de cordero que se quedaría sin comida si seguía mirando a Dumbledore embobada.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sonrió a Luna que la miraba con una extraña comprensión y ternura en los ojos, y comenzó a comer con un apetito similar al de su amigo pelirrojo. Durante la comida, todos bromearon y rieron, y demostrando su madurez como alumnos de séptimo curso, se enzarzaron en una batalla campal de migas de pan en la que Hermione participó activamente. Por culpa de la batalla, cuando Hermione y sus amigos quisieron dar cuenta del postre, toda la comida y platos desaparecieron de la mesa y la mano de Ron se cerró en el aire en lugar de sobre un trozo de tarta de queso. Ron se pasó el resto de la noche enfurruñado por no haber probado el pastel hasta que Ginny le dijo que le haría tragarse una docena de tartas de queso si no se callaba.

En medio de una discusión fraternal que todos los demás observan con aire divertido, Dumbledore movió las manos y las mesas y bancos desaparecieron. Aproximadamente unos cincuenta alumnos vestidos de gala dieron con su trasero en el suelo cuando los bancos desaparecieron soltando un coro de gemidos. Por eso, cuando la banda contratada comenzó a tocar en una esquina del Gran Comedor, todos parecían danzar un extraño baile consistente en frotarse el trasero.

Ginny arrastró a Harry hasta la pista de baile, Lavender hizo lo propio con Ron y Ben tendió la mano a Luna para invitarla a bailar. Hermione se sintió un poco incómoda hasta que vio a Neville a su lado, con cara de cordero degollado. Ahogando una carcajada, le cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta el centro de la pista para bailar.

Sentado en un rincón, con una pierna doblada y abrazada y la otra colgando del banco, Draco observaba a Hermione, como si quisiera grabar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ella en ese preciso momento. Sabía que esa era la última noche que la vería. Al día siguiente tomarían el Expreso para regresar a Londres y luego ella desapareciera probablemente para siempre de su vida. El sólo pensarlo, le llenaba de una angustia tal que le costaba respirar, por eso cada vez la miraba con más desesperación. Además esa noche estaba diferente a como la había visto últimamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía feliz y eso era algo que alegraba y a la vez asustaba tremendamente a Draco. Estaba preciosa, con el pelo castaño cayéndole liso más allá de la mitad de la espalda y ese vestido color crema adhiriéndose a su cuerpo. Sus labios se veían oscuros y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y lo más atrayente de todo, sonreía cada poco y de vez en cuando, si estaba muy atento, Draco podía escuchar el sonido de su risa.

Parecía feliz. Y él quería que fuera feliz, pero tenía miedo de que eso significara que ya le había olvidado. ¿Podría haberlo hecho con tanta facilidad? Tal vez eso era lo que debía de haber hecho él en cuanto supo que tendría que dejarla, pero seguía apareciendo en cada uno de sus pensamientos y si soñaba, era sólo con ella.

¿Se había enamorado de otro? Tal vez no, pero sólo sería cuestión de tiempo. Y no dudaba de que consiguiera a quien quisiera. Draco nunca había sido de esos gilipollas repipis y ñoños que pensaban que cuando la persona a la que querían era feliz aunque fuera con otro, ellos eran felices.

Y una mierda. ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz él si no era con ella?

Sabía que ese pensamiento era egoísta y que muy posiblemente si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, Hermione se alegraría por él si le veía feliz con otra persona. Pero qué coño, él era egoísta y una mala persona. No tenía sentimientos puros, ni le importaba demasiado nadie que no fuera él.

_A excepción de ella..._

—Vas a taladrarla de tanto mirarla —dijo una voz con seriedad. Draco apartó muy lentamente la vista de Hermione y la fijó en Theodore, de pie a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. A pesar de su tono serio, tenía una suave sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Déjame, Theo, pronto no podré volver a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no intentas pasártelo bien? Es tu última noche aquí. Es muy posible que nunca vuelvas a Hogwarts.

—¿A quién le importa? No echaré de menos al puñado de víboras con las que convivo. No quiero estar con ellos y no tengo nada que celebrar.

—Entonces tal vez, deberías hablar con ella —sugirió Theodore tranquilamente.

—¿Y qué le diría? —se burló Draco cáusticamente —¿Que soy un cabrón pero la quie... —se interrumpió bruscamente y miró a Theodore como si éste le hubiera obligado a decir algo contra su voluntad —No puedo.

—Quizás simplemente deberías despedirte —sugirió Theodore sentándose junto a Draco.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada pero no respondió y pronto volvió a posar sus ojos en Hermione.

* * *

Hermione se acomodó en el asiento del compartimiento, después de que Ron la hubiera arrinconado, empujándola con su trasero en la esquina para dejar sitio a Neville. Harry y Ginny estaban sentados frente a ellos con la jaula de Hedwig y Crookshanks. Estaban ya sólo a una hora de la estación de Kings Cross y los cinco habían pasado el viaje hablando y recordando momentos divertidos o bien visitando a sus compañeros en otros compartimentos. Todos los alumnos de séptimo se dedicaban a vagar por el tren intercambiando direcciones, despidiéndose y hablando sobre que pensaba hacer con sus vidas ahora que había terminado en Hogwarts. Hermione había pasado buena parte del viaje con Luna y Ben, y visitando a todos sus compañeros, ahora que estaba libre de sus obligaciones como prefecta. Inconscientemente, en alguna parte de ella, había esperado encontrarse con Draco pero si él estaba en el tren, Hermione no lo sabía porque no había visto rastro de él, ni al subir ni durante el viaje.

Se obligó a prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos acerca de cómo habían acabado la noche anterior e incluso sonrió cuando recordaron cómo habían tirado a Ginny y a ella al lago para después meterse ellos. Al final de la noche, todo Gryffindor y medio Hogwarts en general, habían acabado bañándose en el lago a la luz de la estrellas, ataviados con sus túnicas de gala. Draco no estaba entre ellos, y aunque Hermione se lo había pasado muy bien con las peleas de agua, aguadillas y demás, no había podido dejar de pensar en él y notar su ausencia.

No había dormido en toda la noche (como todo Gryffindor, reunido en la Sala Común hasta que amaneció) no obstante, ella fue la última en retirarse a su cuarto, para no tener que tocar la almohada un segundo, porque sabía que si lo hacía, volvería a llorar. Había hecho su maleta con Parvati y Lavender y hasta había agradecido la interminable charla de la segunda acerca de la tienda de moda que planeaba abrir en el Callejón Diagon, porque aunque fuera un poco, la había distraído. No había parado un instante en el viaje de vuelta, manteniéndose deliberadamente ocupada.

No obstante, en todo lo que había hecho desde que Ginny, Lavender y Parvati se pelearon con su cabello para alisarlo, una parte de sus pensamientos habían estado con Draco. Y ahora lo estaban todos, porque sabía que una vez que el tren llegara a la estación de Kings Cross, era muy posible que no volviera a verle jamás.

Y así se acabaría su historia. Posiblemente dejándose llevar por el oculto espíritu de adolescente enamorada que poseía, Hermione había guardado la pequeña y casi inexistente esperanza de que las cosas entre ella y Draco tuvieran algún tipo de solución. Pero a medida que el tren ganaba cercanía con Londres, se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible y de que tendría que vivir con ello el resto de su vida. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que resignarse a echarle de menos y a quererle siempre.

—Hermione, vuelve con nosotros —dijo la voz de Ron cerca de ella. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y miró a sus amigos que la observaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Ya hemos llegado —le explicó Harry cogiendo la jaula de Hedwig para ponerse en pie. Hermione forzó una sonrisa e imitó a sus amigos que bajaban sus baúles de los estantes y recogían sus cosas. Cogió a Crookshanks con una mano que lanzó un suave maullido aferrándose con cuidado a la camisa de botones de Hermione y con la otra tiró del baúl por el pasillo lleno de estudiantes de Hogwarts cargando con sus cosas. Fue la última en llegar a la salida y Crookshanks saltó de su hombro cuando ella les acercó el baúl a Harry y Ron para que le ayudaran a bajárselo.

—Crookshanks, ¿qué demonios... —masculló al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo el gato se alejaba por el pasillo.

—¿A dónde ha ido ya tu dichoso gato? —preguntó Ron, colorado por el esfuerzo de bajar todos los baúles.

—Iré a buscarle, vuelvo ahora —les aseguró Hermione y apartó de un manotazo un mechón de pelo rebelde que le caía por la cara. Después de su baño en el lago, toda la poción alisadora se había convertido en una especie de espuma rizadora que no había logrado más que darle aún más volumen a su pelo. Resoplando, llamó a Crookshanks y lo vio alejarse por el fondo del pasillo. Corrió tras él y alcanzó a ver cómo entraba en un compartimiento vacío.

—Crookshanks, ya está bien —le riñó acercándose al compartimiento —Por tu culpa el Expreso se marchará con nosotros dentr... —se interrumpió en seco al entrar en el compartimiento y comprobar que no estaba vacío como había pensado. Había alguien dentro además de su gato.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí y apretaba entre las manos su pañuelo escarlata como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Draco —musitó ahogadamente. Él la observó intensamente mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba a ella, y por un momento, Hermione tuvo la extraña sensación de que estaban en la Casa de los Gritos, en uno de sus secretos encuentros. Por eso, a su mente auto-engañada, no le pareció extraño que él se acercara tanto a ella, arrinconándola contra una de las paredes del compartimiento, ni tampoco la sorprendió el modo lleno de anhelo, amor y tristeza en que él la miró mientras ponía sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de ella, encerrándola.

Sólo cuando comprendió que él iba a besarla y sus ojos se cerraron inconscientemente, se dio cuenta de que hacía casi un mes desde la última vez en que habían estado en la casa de los Gritos y de que ya no estaban juntos. Entreabrió los labios para decirle que no podía besarla, pero Draco aprovecho el momento para sellar su boca con la suya. Durante un instante, ninguno de los dos se movió. Hermione demasiado sorprendida y Draco esperando.

Y entonces sucedió. Hermione dejó de lado todas sus promesas de ignorarle, olvidarle y dejarle atrás. Olvidó todos sus pensamientos, su sufrimiento pasado, las miles de razones por las que no debería permitir que él la besara. Obvió todo lo que debería hacer y simplemente se dejó llevar, afectada por su cercanía, por el calor que emitía su cuerpo, por el aroma tan familiar y embriagador que despedía. Se aferró a su cuerpo con una desesperación que nunca había conocido, y apretó sus labios contra los de él.

Ahogando una especie de grito gutural e irracional de júbilo, Draco la estrechó contra él con tanta brusquedad que perdieron el equilibrio y chocaron contra la pared del compartimiento, pero ninguno de los dos se apartó ni un milímetro. Hundió su lengua en la boca de Hermione y la enlazó con la de ella en un beso desesperado, angustioso y pasional. Un beso de reencuentro y de despedida.

Draco sabía que no debía besarla, que lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso y que no tenía derecho a acercarse a ella después de haberle alejado de esa manera. Pero no _podía_. Simplemente, no podía. Era como pedirle que intentara no ver nada a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos. Era superior a sus fuerzas. Posiblemente el problema radicara en que lo último que deseaba en el mundo era soltarla. Giró su rostro sobre el de ella cambiando el ángulo del beso, y cerró su boca sobre la de ella con ansiedad.

No importaba que después de ese beso no volvieran a verse. Ella le pertenecía del mismo modo en que él le pertenecía a ella. Y Draco supo con desconcertante certeza que eso siempre sería así.

Como impelidos por una fuerza invisible, ambos se separaron al unísono. Se miraron respirando agitadamente durante unos profundos y electrizantes segundos, y entonces Crookshanks maulló rompiendo el hechizo.

Draco se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y del peligro al que la había expuesto, sabiendo que seguramente su padre estaba esperando en el andén y se maldijo a sí mismo. Dio un paso para salir como una exhalación del compartimiento y alejarse lo más posible de ella, pero la expresión de confusión, tristeza y anhelo que vio en el rostro de Hermione le frenó en seco bajo el dintel.

Se volvió hacia ella y abrió los labios, mientras en su interior, mil palabras diferentes peleaban por salir.

—Adiós, Granger —murmuró finalmente, sintiéndose miserable. Completamente miserable y solo. Más solo que nunca, porque a partir de ese día, nunca volvería a verla.

—Adiós, Malfoy —respondió ella en un murmullo, con una voz tan extraña que pareciera que otra persona había hablado por ella. A pesar de haberse despedido, ninguno de los dos se movió por unos instantes. Finalmente, Draco apartó sus ojos de ella y con una mueca de dolor desapareció por el pasillo.

* * *

Hermione bajó del Expreso de Hogwarts con Crookshanks en los brazos y aire de haber sufrido una gran conmoción. Estaba más despeinada si cabe y tenía pinta de no saber donde se encontraba.

Ginny la ayudó a bajar e inmediatamente todos sus amigos la rodearon.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Harry.

—Vimos salir a Malfoy —explicó Ginny.

—¿Te ha hecho algo? —masculló Ron remangándose el suéter que llevaba.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando por el abarrotado andén con aire de estar perdida. Los tres la siguieron y Ginny le tomó una mano.

—Vamos, Hermione...No soporto verte así por un gilipollas... —masculló Ron.

—¿Alguna vez has tocado una serpiente? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Ron desconcertado y miró a Harry y a Ginny que se encogieron de hombros —No —respondió al fin con un gesto de asco —Son...repugnantes.

—Es suave. Aunque pueda causar repulsión, su piel es asombrosamente suave —murmuró Hermione, y no volvió a hablar.

Harry, Ron y Ginny intercambiaron miradas de aturdimiento, y después siguieron a Hermione hasta el interior de la estación de Kings Cross de Londres.

* * *

_Hola lindas! Feliz año nuevo!_

_Primero que nada, siento la tardanza, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y he estado mala, asi que he acabado el chap. ahora mismo (razón por la que es posible que tenga faltas y erratas ya que no me ha dado tiempo de releerlo) pero compensa (por llamarlo de algún modo) por el hecho de que es el chap. más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Ya sabéis que tengo tendencia a enrollarme y me niego a hacer todavia más chaps xD que al final me vais a echar de fanfiction por pesada. Asi que ahora lo comentaré por partes, que tiene muchas xD_

_Primero, ¿qué tal ese momento Draco / Theo? Hemos descubierto un poco más sobre Theo, la razón por la que suele ser tan callado y pensativo. Él también tiene su pequeño secreto y es una chica muggle que vive en Francia, que su padre le ha prohibido ver (quizás escriba un fic sobre ellos, porque me he encariñado con Nott sin darme cuenta xD)._

_Segundo, momentazo de tensión Draco/Hermione cuando ella ha ido a devolverle el anillo. Él no ha querido tomarlo, pero sí se ha quedado con el pañuelo de Hermione y la chica, que no es tonta, ha sospechado...pero Draco se ha encargado de alejarla de nuevo... Y Hermione está en lo cierto con sus sospechas respecto al anillo, brilla cuando Draco quiere verla y piensa en ella y deja de hacerlo cuando están juntos. Razón por la que ahora que están separados, no hay manera de que pare de brillar...(minipunto para las que acertaron xD)._

_Tercero, Luna y Ben. Me encantan xD son tan adorables, con su momento "te miro, yo también, yo te miro más, yo te miró más todavia". Aunque no lo he explicado, creo que se entiende que ya son parejita oficial :)_

_Cuarto, Hermione dio un gran cambio y se hartó de ser la responsable y empollona Granger. Pasó de todo y aún así sacó buenas notas la jodía xD (la que es inteligente...es inteligente). Y el pobre Draco va por ahí loco de dolor y de rabia tomándosela con el primero que encuentro, menos mal que Theodore lo calma un poco (sólo un poco)._

_Quinto, no podían graduarse en Hogwarts sin hacer ninguna celebración xD me encantan los bailes y esas cosas y me hubiera gustado extenderme más, pero no tenía necesidad de hacerlo y el chap. no seria eterno, sería la Historia Interminable. Ha habido cena, bailoteo y han acabado todos bañandose en el lago en plena noche (siempre he querido hacer eso xD). Y detallazo de los amigos de Hermione, que le compraron un vestido :) La chica por lo menos disfrutó la noche, mientras el pobre Draco se moría al mirarla._

_Sexto y último. Ese beso a escondidas en el compartimento del Expreso. El beso de despedida... no sé si me ha quedado muy bien, pero bueno, yo he intentado transmitir bien lo que sentían...Y el dialogo final entre Ron y Hermione es una parida que se me ocurrió xD y la puse porque es cierta. La piel de una serpiente es muy suave (dicen, porque yo no pienso tocar una para comprobarlo literamente xD) y me pareció una buena metafora sobre Draco. Parece una cosa por fuera, pero es totalmente diferente cuando te acercas lo suficiente :)_

_Y bueno, paro ya con este eterno comentario xD sólo decir que queda un chap. y lo del epílogo aún me lo estoy pensando. No sé cuanto tardaré con el siguiente porque el primero y el último siempre son los más difíciles de una historia, y considerando que quiero que me quede perfecto... me va a costar. Pero prometo intentar darme prisa :)_

_Os recuerdo que no será en Hogwarts y hasta ahí puedo leer, porque el resto me irá saliendo según lo escriba. Sólo recordaros que la esperanza en los último que se pierde ;)..._

_Como sigo sin mi ordenador :( (el sábado lo recupero) y estoy aquí gorroneando uno prestado, no puedo contestaros a los r&r, pero os responderé los de este chap :) _

_Muchisimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo :D, mis musas inspiradoras :) ¿que haría sin vosotras? Lo mismo que Filch sin su gata. Nada._

_:) Feliz año (:!!!!!!_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!!!


	53. La máscara de un mortífago

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Good enough_ - Evanescence

Capítulo final.

* * *

**Capítulo LII: La máscara del mortífago (Editado)**

Hermione sentía que el corazón le latía en las sienes y que sus pulmones eran incapaces de llenarse de aire, mientras corría desesperadamente bajando las escaleras de caracol que rodeaban el torreón de piedra. De un saltó, bajó los últimos escalones y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared interior para no caer. Se incorporó, aspiró una bocanada de aire, y siguió corriendo por la línea interior de la muralla, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes esperando encontrar a alguien. Amigo o enemigo.

Sus gemelos parecían tensarse más a cada paso que daba y comenzaba a sentir la punzada del flato en las costillas, pero no se atrevía a detenerse. Temía que si lo hacía le dominaría el pánico y el miedo no le dejaría pensar.

Tenía que encontrar a alguien de la Orden del Fénix y saber cómo estaban sus amigos. Tal vez después de todo, Ron había tenido razón al decir que el chivatazo que les habían dado acerca del lugar donde se escondía Voldemort y el último reducto de mortífagos que le eran fieles, era sólo una trampa. Había más mortífagos de los que esperaban y el castillo, era en realidad una enorme fortaleza, rodeada por altas murallas y torreones. Aunque la Orden del Fénix era más numerosa, muchos de sus miembros hacía poco que habían superado la veintena. Como ella misma, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Ben y Luna, y Hermione temía por su seguridad más que por la de otros miembros más experimentados.

No estaba muy segura de cómo había ocurrido, pero el caso es que después de un enfrentamiento con los mortífagos en una Sala de Armas del castillo, se habían replegado y separado. En su huída precipitada, escapando de un Cruciatus, Hermione había tardado aproximadamente un minuto en darse cuenta de que sus amigos no la seguían, aunque tenía la sensación de que alguien lo hacía. Los pasillos eran angostos, oscuros y formaban un complicado laberinto en el que era imposible no perderse. Tan sólo los iluminaba el Lumos que ella había conjurado y escuchaba extraños ruidos mezclados con el eco de sus pasos. Había enormes telas de araña y vio un par de sus dueñas del tamaño de una mano de Hagrid. Cuando abrió la puerta del torreón y encontró las escaleras que bajaban de él, Hermione sintió tanto alivio que casi gritó de júbilo. Fuera ya era de noche, pero brillaba una gran luna llena que iluminaba su camino.

El problema era que Hermione no tenía ni idea de a dónde dirigirse. Vio un destello de luz verde salir de una de las pequeñas ventanas horadadas en la piedra que se repartían por todo el castillo, y se detuvo en seco, completamente aterrorizada. Alguien había lanzado un Avada Kedavra. No sabía quién lo había hecho, a quién iba dirigido o si había dado a su objetivo.

Tal vez a esas alturas, alguno de sus amigos o algún miembro de la Orden del Fénix hubiera muerto. O tal vez _él_. Muy a su pesar, ese pensamiento la paralizó y le robó el escaso aliento que le quedaba. Tuvo que apoyarse contra la muralla para no perder el equilibrio pues las piernas habían comenzado a temblarle. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos, mientras su otra mano se aflojó y su varita cayó al suelo.

Hermione ni siquiera se inmutó. ¿Y si _él_ estaba muerto? No sabía si estaba en el castillo, pero lo más probable era que así fuera. Muchos mortífagos habían sido detenidos o muertos en la guerra mágica, pero él no había sido ninguno de ellos. En su última incursión, habían pillado a Lucius Malfoy y a Evan Rosier infraganti, y por un segundo, antes de que le arrebataran la máscara al primero, Hermione había temido y anhelado, que los ojos grises que se ocultaban tras ella fueran los de Draco. No lo eran, y el odio, el desprecio y la amenaza que leyó en ellos, no la tranquilizaron.

De todos modos, el que no hubiera sido detenido o herido, el que ella no hubiera vuelto a verle desde aquella última vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts, no le daba la vana esperanza de que no fuera mortífago. Sabía que lo era, y en el fondo, en alguna parte de ella, lo había temido desde que Draco le había contando que su padre había matado a aquel mortífago huido, un tal Yaxley, cuando ellos aún estaban juntos. Y no eran sólo sus intuiciones las que se lo confirmaban. Uno de los mortífagos detenidos, había delatado a sus compañeros en un intento de congraciarse con el Ministerio de Magia y ser liberado. Y Hermione había escuchado con claridad el nombre de Draco Malfoy entre ellos.

Su trabajo como aurora le había permitido acudir al juicio, y se había echado a temblar violentamente cuando lo había oído. Desde entonces había temido el momento en que se lo encontraría, porque sabía que tarde o temprano, eso tendría lugar.

_A no ser que él hubiera muerto antes._

Más que ver o escuchar, Hermione percibió una presencia y se tensó al instante. Se incorporó, abrió los ojos y su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio una figura oscura a unos metros de ella.

Era un mortífago.

Rápidamente, recogió su varita y apuntó con ella al mortífago, y a pesar de que éste ya tenía su varita en alto dirigida a ella, no hizo nada para impedir que Hermione se armara. Siguió acercándose lentamente, envuelto en la larga capa negra, con la capucha cayendo sobre su rostro. Hermione trató de reconocerlo, pero sólo pudo ver el brillo plateado de una máscara iluminada por la luna ocultándole el rostro. No obstante, había algo tan familiar en su modo de caminar que sintió que su corazón volvía a latir, con doloroso anhelo.

El mortífago siguió caminando hasta estar poco más de un metro de ella, entonces se detuvo. Hermione trató de verle los ojos para comprobar sus sospechas, pero la capucha oscura le caía sobre la frente, oscureciéndolos, de modo que sólo podía intuirlos entre las sombras.

La varita del mortífago la apuntaba y la suya le apuntaba a él, pero por alguna razón, no era capaz de lanzar ningún hechizo. Sólo podía mirarle, en una especie de trance nervioso y acelerado. Su corazón se paró en seco y su respiración se aceleró cuando vio la mano libre del hombre dirigiéndose hacia su máscara. Era una mano grande, de dedos largos y pálidos y con un movimiento elegante, se aferró a los extremos de la máscara.

Hermione se quedó sin respiración y le pareció que el aire y el mismo tiempo se pararon, cuando el mortífago apartó la máscara y la bajó lentamente, descubriendo su rostro. Después, en un movimiento lánguido y elegante, reclinó la cabeza hacía atrás y la capucha oscura cayó sobre sus hombros.

La máscara se hundió en la gravilla del suelo con un ruido sordo y los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, enturbiándole la visión al reconocer el pelo platino y la mirada gris del mortífago.

—Draco —musitó con voz estrangulada y anhelante. Efectivamente, el mortífago sin máscara que se hallaba ante ella era Draco Malfoy. Pestañeó rápidamente para despejar sus ojos de lágrimas y poder contemplarle perfectamente, mientras su mente intentaba casar la imagen de Draco la última vez que lo vio y del Draco que tenía delante. Había sutiles diferencias que la hacían parecer otro, pero a la vez el mismo que ella había amado. _Y aún amaba..._

Su cabello platino estaba más largo desde la última vez que lo vio. Llegaba exactamente a la altura de su mandíbula cuadrada y caía en mechones desperdigados sobre su rostro. En él se podía apreciar su delgadez, especialmente en sus pómulos y mandíbula, más acentuados que en sus tiempos de estudiante. Su piel estaba tan pálida como la luna que brillaba tras él, y bajo sus ojos, tenía los profundos surcos oscuros de las ojeras. Una cicatriz en vertical, cortaba abruptamente la línea de su ceja derecha, extendiéndose desde prácticamente el ojo hasta un centímetro de frente. Sus ojos grises brillaban extrañamente en la semioscuridad, como dos pedazos de hielo iluminados desde dentro, traslúcidos, vacíos de expresión o pensamiento. Y por último, sus labios estaban secos y ásperos, como si se los hubiera mordido repetidamente. Hermione se preguntó si se lo habría hecho para intentar aplacar el dolor de algún Cruciatus y de algún modo, se estremeció al sentir que así había sido.

Draco también la observaba a ella y aunque Hermione no podía percibirlo tras la insípida mirada que le dirigía, la contemplaba con ansiedad, recogiendo con atención cada cambió en ella. Ya no era una muchacha, era una mujer. Draco juraría que no había crecido más, pero su cuerpo había ganado nuevas y tentadoras curvas, como demostraba la ropa muggle que llevaba. Seguía llevando ajustados vaqueros y su cabello continuaba teniendo la pinta de ser un arbusto después de una tormenta. Su rostro se había afinado perdiendo cualquier redondez infantil y sus cejas oscuras y perfectamente delineadas, coronaban sus ojos marrones. Esos ojos que aún eran capaces de hacerle sentir como años atrás.

Se estremeció perceptiblemente y Hermione pareció reaccionar al notarlo. Le observó con desconfianza y retrocedió, pegando la espalda a la muralla de piedra. Su varita seguía apuntándole, pero Draco notó como su mano temblaba en torno a ella. Esbozó una sonrisa cruel de satisfacción que a Hermione le heló la sangre.

Por mucho que se pudiera parecer, ese no era el Draco Malfoy que ella había conocido. Era un mortífago, estaba del lado del Señor Oscuro y no podía saber hasta que punto sus manos estaban manchadas. Tal vez la había olvidado, quizás la recordaba con desprecio. Era posible que tres años en compañía de mortífagos hubieran hecho que la odiara por ser una sangre sucia. También podría estar allí para matarla, después de todo nunca habían estado tan enfrentados como en ese momento.

Una aurora y un mortífago. Habían trascendido la banal rivalidad entre Gryfffindors o Slytherins. Ahora eran enemigos mortales. Los aurores _cazaban_ mortífagos, los mortífagos _mataban_ aurores.

—¿ Qué quieres?—le preguntó abruptamente y tuvo la sensación de que el mundo, el viento y su corazón volvían a ponerse en marcha.

—He venido a despedirme —respondió brevemente Draco con la voz más grave y oscura de lo que Hermione la recordaba.

—¿Vas a matarme? —inquirió ella. No tenía miedo.

—No —dijo él y Hermione no supo si sentirse aliviada o asustada por lo que esa palabra y el breve brillo que había visto en sus ojos implicaban —Pero Él me matará por no hacerlo —añadió inexpresivamente.

Hermione apoyó definitivamente su peso en la pared de piedra y le miró, tratando de entenderle. Tenía miedo, pero no de él. Le había dicho que no la mataría y ella le creía, pero sus últimas palabras provocaron en ella la sensación de que el mundo se estaba abriendo a sus pies para tragarla y sepultarla eternamente. No dudaba que Voldemort acabaría con él si no la mataba. ¿Entonces por qué demonios no lo hacía? ¿por qué hablaba de ello como si no le importara? Sintió tanto miedo, que sus temores se convirtieron en furia. ¿Acaso sentía compasión por ella?

¿Después de haberle destrozado la vida a pesar de haberla querido? Porque Hermione no era estúpida. Ese último beso en el tren le había despejado cualquier duda acerca de sus sentimientos por ella. Entonces la quería por mucho que se hubiera empeñado en negarlo. Y esa revelación impidió a Hermione ser capaz de seguir adelante por mucho tiempo, ya que no podía dejar de hacerse preguntas. ¿Si la quería, por qué la había dejado? ¿Por qué la había tratado así? ¿Por qué le había mentido?

¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de hacerle tanto daño?

—¿Entonces a qué esperas? —le exhortó incorporándose de la pared con violencia. No quería su compasión —Mátame. No sientas compasión, si es que eres capaz de hacerlo, por la pobre sangre sucia que una vez te quiso como una estúpida ingenua —y para acentuar sus palabras, arrojó su varita al suelo y le mostró las palmas de sus manos, en un gesto que decía "adelante".

Hermione había esperado que le lanzara un Avada Kedrava, que la despreciara o se riera de ella, pero no las palabras que le dijo.

—¿Qué me _quisiste_? ¿Ya no lo haces? —siseó con voz suave y acariciadora, luciendo una mueca de burlona superioridad. No obstante, Hermione percibió en su rostro, en su impasible rostro de mortífago, su miedo. Ninguna otra persona podría haberlo notado en su expresión, su mirada o su tono de voz. Pero ella sí lo percibió.

Y eso la desarmó por completo.

Claro que le quería. Igual que el primer día o más. Habían pasado más de tres años desde ese último beso apasionado en el compartimiento del Expreso, y Hermione aún se tocaba los labios cada vez que lo recordaba, en un vano intento de revivirlo, de volver a sentirlo. Pensaba en él todos los días, y no podía evitar que cada noche, antes de dormir, su mente volara hacia sus recuerdos con Draco.

Había seguido levantándose, comiendo, viéndose con sus amigos, se había convertido en aurora, había entrado a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix e incluso había hecho algún intento de salir con algún otro chico, pero en ningún momento le había olvidado.

Durante esos tres largos años había seguido siendo tan suya como cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Pensó desesperadamente algo que decirle, algún modo de negarle lo evidente o de cambiar de tema, pero sus pensamientos se apagaron con asombrosa rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de que él se estaba acercando a ella. Se pegó aún más contra la muralla y cerró los ojos con nervios cuando se sintió atrapada. No podía pensar teniéndole tan cerca, sintiendo su presencia a unos centímetros de ella. _Oliéndole_. Se sorprendió tratando de aspirar disimuladamente su esencia, mientras se derretía por dentro de añoranza, de amor, de deseos de tocarle. Abrió los ojos bruscamente tratando de interrumpir el curso de sus desesperados deseos y vio su mano blanca, suspendida a menos de medio centímetro de su mejilla. Estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir el calor que desprendía. Parecía acariciar el aire que la rozaba, como si de ese modo pudiera tocarla pero sin hacerlo. Y Hermione se percató con asombro de que su mano temblaba leve pero ininterrumpidamente, hasta que él la dejó caer como muerta, con brusquedad.

Le miró a los ojos y leyó algo en ellos que no estaba muy segura de comprender.

—Respóndeme —la instó él en un siseó. Hermione le giró la cara, negándose a responder en palabras o con su mirada, de modo que no vio la mano de él acercándose a su cuello. Cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era su intención, ya era demasiado tarde. Él había visto la cadena plateada que llevaba al cuello, oculta por su jersey, y había tomado un extremo, deslizándola por fuera de su ropa. El anillo de los Malfoy pendía de ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de escapar de la expresión de complacencia y satisfacción que vio en el rostro de Draco mientras se maldecía interiormente por su ridícula costumbre de llevar el anillo puesto cada vez que la Orden del Fénix o el Ministerio la mandaba en alguna misión especial. El resto del tiempo, la guardaba con mimo en un estuche oculto bajo llave en su cómoda para que nadie lo encontrara. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que aún conservaba el anillo, y ella se encargaba de ocultarlo bajo el cuello de su camisa y jersey para que no lo descubrieran. No estaba muy segura de por qué lo llevaba, pero cada vez que se lo ponía se sentía más segura. En alguna parte de ella, sentía que cualquiera de sus misiones podía significar la muerte, y si moría, quería hacerlo con el anillo puesto.

Pudo escuchar el sonido del aliento de Draco deslizándose entre sus labios cuando él sonrió altivamente.

—Creo que esto responde por ti —dijo con tono vanidoso, entremezclado con algo que Hermione hubiera jurado, era alegría, alivio, _felicidad_.

Se incorporó de la muralla quedando más cerca de Draco y alzó el rostro orgullosamente, escrutando su rostro. Percibió de inmediato como él se tensó ante el aumento de su proximidad.

—¿Y tú? ¿Aún me quieres? —preguntó y luego se río burlonamente—Oh, olvidaba que nunca lo hiciste, ¿no es así?

Por alguna razón ajena a ella, decidió tocarle. Posó su mano izquierda en el pecho de Draco y le sintió contener la respiración, después posó la mano derecha sobre su corazón y percibió su latido desbocado, palpitando contra su palma. Notó algo más bajo la tela de su túnica, frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza y abrió los labios para decir algo, pero Draco se apartó bruscamente de ella y le dio la espalda. Permaneció parado de espaldas a ella, con la cabeza gacha como si quisiera eludir su mirada.

Hermione respiró hondo y despacio, le rodeó hasta detenerse frente a él. El largo pelo platino le caía sobre el rostro, ocultándolo parcialmente. No pudo explicarse cómo, pero en su interior supo que él no se apartaría esa vez cuando introdujo su mano por el cuello de la capa y palpó los arrugados pliegues de un trozo de tela de distinta textura. No era la misma tela que la de su capa, tampoco que la de la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. Le miró a los ojos y aunque él rehuyó su mirada, antes de sacar el pañuelo del bolsillo interior en el que estaba escondido, ya supo lo que era. Lo observó simplemente para recordar cómo era, porque estaba segura de su intuición. Era el pañuelo escarlata, con la H cosida en hilo dorado por su abuela, en el que ella había envuelto una vez el anillo de los Malfoy para devolvérselo. Él le había entregado de nuevo el anillo, pero se había guardado para sí el pañuelo. Mirándolo más detalladamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba más desgastado y alguno de los puntos que formaban la H de hilo, se habían salido o roto como si hubiera sido muy usado. Haciendo gala de otra de sus extrañas intuiciones, Hermione supo que él lo había desgastado a base de tocarlo y apretarlo. Y lo guardaba en el pecho, pegado a su corazón. Como si de algún modo, la _representara_ a ella.

Le observó lívida y murmuró sin ninguna presunción:

—Creo que esto responde mi pregunta.

Sólo entonces, Draco despegó la vista del suelo y se atrevió a mirarla. Había algo salvaje y desbocado en sus ojos de hielo que esa vez no se molestó en ocultar. Hermione ahogó un grito cuando él le arrebató el pañuelo, lo guardó y después la sujetó bruscamente por los hombros, la hizo girar y la empujó de espaldas al muro contra la piedra. Se lastimó la espalda, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse antes de escuchar como Draco respiraba bruscamente, casi con desesperación para luego besarla con violencia.

Hermione abrió los labios para intentar coger aire, en un gesto de sorpresa o quizás para tratar de decir algo, fuera como fuera, Draco aprovechó el momento para hundirse en su boca más profundamente, aguijoneándola con su lengua, reconociendo, explorando, tocando y acariciando frenéticamente su interior hasta hallar a la lengua de ella. Entonces la incitó y provocó sin descanso, mientras se adhería tanto a Hermione que la joven pensó que ambos atravesarían la muralla.

Durante los primeros segundos, estuvo tan impactada y sorprendida que no fue capaz de responder. No podía creerse que después de tanto tiempo él la besara de nuevo, con esa mezcla de desesperación, de angustia, de ansiedad, de anhelo y pasión a partes iguales. Después, soltando un gemido en la boca de Draco que lo estremeció interiormente, respondió con la misma intensidad con la que él la besaba. Se aferró a su cuello, prácticamente clavándole las uñas en la nuca y pegó sus caderas a él, aunque la estrechez con que la ceñía no le permitió acentuar demasiado el movimiento. Estaba completa y dolorosamente aprisionada entre la muralla que guardaba el castillo de Voldemort y el cuerpo de uno de sus servidores.

Pero no era consciente o no le importaba, ni el peligro que corrían de que en cualquier momento les descubrieran, ni la batalla que se estaba librando en el interior del castillo, ni el hecho de que se supusiera que eran enemigos, que se odiaban.

Sentían una necesidad visceral, desgarradora, demasiado grande el uno del otro para comportarse de manera racional. Años de separación, de amargura, de añoranza, de anhelo habían desembocado en eso. En dos seres elementales cediendo a sus más básicos y primordiales instintos. A su necesidad de _amor_.

Se besaron violenta y frenéticamente durante un espacio de tiempo inmedible. Se hallaban en otra realidad en la que sólo existían ellos, en la que en lugar de apaciguarse y calmarse una vez se iban colmando él uno de otro, sólo podían enloquecerse e incitarse más. Batallaron con sus cuerpos y con sus bocas, esforzándose por estrecharse aún más hasta que se quedaron sin aire y sin fuerzas. Draco se retiró brevemente de su boca, tomó aire y volvió a besarla, con besos rápidos y ansiosos. La besó en la boca, en la comisura, en la línea de su mandíbula, en la barbilla y después descendió por su cuello hasta llegar a su garganta. Lamió el punto donde latía el pulso de Hermione y finalmente ocultó el rostro en su cuello, con abandono, como si fuera un alma errante que había vagado largo tiempo antes de llegar al lugar donde pertenecía, y que sólo cuando lo alcanzó se permitió derrumbarse.

Hermione le acarició el pelo, peinándolo con los dedos mientras le rodeaba el cuerpo con la otra mano y trataba de respirar con normalidad. Sentía como si huracán hubiera pasado por su boca y su corazón latía como si se hubiese estado media hora huyendo del mismo Voldemort.

—Draco —murmuró al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Hmm? —Hermione sintió un escalofrío deslizarse por su columna vertebral como una repentina brisa fría por su espalda al recordar situaciones en las que él le había respondido con ese mismo sonido perezoso y colmado.

—Creo que es hora de que me cuentes la verdad.

Draco no se movió durante unos largos instantes y cuando se apartó de ella, su momento vulnerabilidad ya había pasado. Se alejó un poco y la miró con desconfianza volviendo a parecer el peligroso mortífago.

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Lo has sabido todo este tiempo? —preguntó y Hermione percibió una nota de abatimiento en su voz.

—Lo supe cuando me besaste en el tren —respondió ella con toda la tranquilidad que pudo —¿Por qué lo hiciste? —y su voz traslució todo el dolor que su mentira le había producido, con una intensidad que Draco apartó la mirada, en un intento cobarde de no sentirse aún más miserable de lo que lo había hecho durante esos años.

—Lo hice para protegerte —y se preguntó si su excusa le sonaría tan penosa y sin sentido a Hermione como a él.

—¿Protegerme? ¿De quién?

—Mi padre nos descubrió —respondió Draco con amargura y cierto temor en la voz —El cabrón de Zabini le avisó y se presentó en el colegio con mi madre... —guardó silenció unos instantes y Hermione percibió como se acariciaba inconscientemente la cicatriz que tenía en su ceja. Se preguntó si se la habría hecho Lucius Malfoy —Me dio la típica charla sobre los deberes y la pureza de sangre de los Malfoy. Me dijo que me había convertido en un traidor a la sangre y que no era digno de entrar al servicio del Señor Oscuro. Dijo que debía enmendar mi error... matándote.

Los labios de Hermione se entreabrieron de sorpresa y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, empezando a encajar las piezas del puzzle mentalmente.

—Conseguí convencerle de que no me obligara a... —hizo una pausa, miró a Hermione fijamente y añadió con rapidez —No lo habría hecho, pero entonces se hubiera encargado él.

—Lo sé —concedió ella con un hilo de voz.

—Le convencí de que sólo había estado contigo para rebelarme contra él por no... —rehuyó la mirada de Hermione antes de continuar —por no haberme permitido convertirme en mortífago durante ese verano.

Hermione apretó los labios pero no dijo nada.

—Permitió que vivieras a cambio de que me deshiciera de ti de inmediato.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad? —preguntó ella y Draco vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas —Lo hubiera entendido y tú... tú...me prometiste que no me mentirías.

Draco sintió deseos de tocarla y consolarla, pero algo en su mirada, le paralizó, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de piedra.

—Una promesa no vale tu vida —replicó Draco en tono áspero, desesperado porque ella le entendiera —Sé que lo hubieras entendido, pero eso no habría valido de nada. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que hubiéramos podido permanecer separados? Han pasado más de tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos, y aún tiemblas cuando estoy cerca de ti.

Hermione guardó silencio y la única muestra que dio de haberle escuchado, fue girar el rostro para no verle. Draco se sintió tan desesperado y despreciable ante la idea de que ella no pudiera perdonarle su mentira, que se acercó y la sujetó por los hombros con brusquedad, forzándole a mirarle.

—¿Crees que para mi fue fácil destrozarte? —preguntó en una especie de lamento tan cargado de dolor que la voz se le quebró. Soltó a Hermione, se alejó unos pasos y se quedó observándola en la distancia. A pesar de su capa negra y su aspecto amenazante, a pesar de ser un mortífago, seguidor del Mago Tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, parecía tan vulnerable, tan lleno de dolor que Hermione sintió el deseo de reconfortarlo.

—Tuve que pedirle a Potter su puñetera botella de Felix Felicis para poder decirte todas esas cosas y si Pansy no me hubiera agarrado, me habría ido detrás de ti cuando te marchaste —dijo él con rabia.

—¿Has sido capaz de hacer todo esto tan sólo por la posibilidad de arriesgar mi vida? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad, completamente enternecida por sus palabras.

—Por ti soy capaz de muchas cosas, Hermione. Muchas cosas —escupió él amargamente.

—Entonces entrégate —le rogó ella, acercándose a él —Únete a nosotros.

—¿E ir a Azkaban? Así tampoco podríamos estar juntos.

—No has matado a nadie, no te encarcelaran.

Draco permaneció en un inquietante silencio que erizó el vello de la nuca de Hermione. Retrocedió un paso y le miró asustada.

—Porque...no has matado a nadie —afirmó vacilante —¿verdad?

Draco negó con la cabeza pero no parecía especialmente orgulloso de no haberlo hecho. Hermione sonrió y sintió como un nudo de tensión se deshacía en su interior.

—Entonces todo irá bien —aseguró con una suave sonrisa.

—No lo hará. Soy un mortífago, no importa si he matado o no a alguien. He hecho y presenciado cosas horribles —replicó él con voz inexpresiva.

La frágil sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Hermione y observó a Draco con otros ojos. Éste casi esbozó una mueca irónica.

—Siempre supiste que no era una buena persona, Hermione.

—Eres mejor persona de lo que crees —respondió ella sin dudar.

Draco alzó una mano para acariciarle una mejilla y lució una sonrisa esquiva por unos breves segundos.

—Sé que eso es lo que te gustaría creer.

—Pero... lo eres —susurró Hermione y de pronto una extraña intuición la llenó —Fuiste tú quien le diste el chivatazo a Harry, ¿no es así? Tú le dijiste dónde estaba el cuartel general de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Draco no negó, ni afirmó, simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Eso no significa que sea bueno, sólo un traidor. No soy uno de ellos pero tampoco soy uno de los vuestros.

—Entonces... ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así? —preguntó Hermione, tratando de hacerle comprender que no era tan malo como pensaba.

—No te engañes. Odio a los mortífagos, pero también a la Orden del Fénix. No lo hice para ayudaros. Sólo lo hice por... —se interrumpió abruptamente y rehuyó los ojos de Hermione con rapidez. Pero era tarde, ella ya había leído la respuesta en su mirada.

—¿Por mí? —musitó a media voz.

Draco había ladeado el rostro para evitar que ella viera sus ojos, de modo que la miró un instante de reojo y finalmente asintió.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Hermione.

Era cierto que después de tres años de guerra mágica, Harry, Ron y ella habían logrado destruir los horrcruxes de Voldemort con la ayuda de Dumbledore y la Orden, y que desde que lo habían hecho, las detenciones de mortífagos se habían multiplicado, diezmando progresivamente las fuerzas del mago Oscuro. Era posible que Draco hubiera esperado hasta que estuvieran atrincherados, en un momento de relativa debilidad en el que la Orden del Fénix tendría más fácil el vencerles para delatarles. No obstante, sentía que esas razones no eran las únicas.

—Mi padre —respondió Draco —Me ha estado vigilando todo este tiempo, hizo que me convirtiera en mortífago pero siempre ha desconfiado de mí. Por eso no me he puesto en contacto con la Orden del Fénix ni contigo en ningún momento antes de que él fuera encerrado en Azkaban.

—¿Te obligó a convertirte en mortífago? —preguntó Hermione con voz débil.

Draco lanzó una especie de bufido y esbozó una sonrisa torcida que heló la sangre de Hermione. No quiso imaginarse que tipo de prueba de iniciación tuvo que pasar o cómo le tatuaron el símbolo de Voldemort en el antebrazo.

—Simplemente no podía negarme sino quería ponerte en peligro.

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero un fuerte sonido en el interior del torreón llamó su atención. Pudo ver varios destellos de diferentes colores chispeando a través de las altas ventanas del torreón y supo que la pelea había llegado hasta esa ala del castillo. Draco se acercó a ella y sacó su varita del bolsillo, sin quitar en ningún momento los ojos de la puerta del torreón. Hermione se agachó rápidamente y recuperó su varita, para aferrarse con su brazo libre al de Draco. En silencio, sus manos se enlazaron y por el modo en que Draco la miró, supo que estaba despidiéndose de ella.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó aterrorizada.

—Sólo tenemos dos posibilidades —respondió Draco apretando su mano —Enfrentarnos a ellos...

—¿Ellos? ¿A los mortífagos o a la Orden del Fénix? —preguntó Hermione tratando de controlar su voz para que no sonara demasiado chillona.

—A ambos.

Draco no añadió nada más pero Hermione entendió las implicaciones de su silencio. Los mortífagos tratarían de matarla a ella y posiblemente a él también si les descubrían juntos o si sospechaban de que era el traidor. Y Hermione sabía que Draco lucharía hasta la muerte contra la Orden del Fénix antes de permitir que le capturaran y enviaran a Azkaban. La sola idea la asustó tanto que estrujó los dedos de Draco entre los suyos.

—¿Cuál es la otra opción? —preguntó Hermione por encima del estrépito de la batalla que se aproximaba cada vez más a la puerta del torreón.

Draco se giró hacia ella y le tendió la mano en la que sujetaba su varita.

—La otra opción es que desaparezcamos.

—¿A dónde iríamos? —susurró ella.

—¿Qué importa? —murmuró él, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Y mirando a sus ojos, Hermione olvidó los sonidos de la batalla, el que sus vidas estaban en eminente peligro y que tenía que tomar una decisión que lo cambiaría todo. Sólo estaba él, tendiéndole la mano, mirándola con una ansiedad que ni toda su frialdad Malfoy podía ocultar.

_Él_. Junto a ella. Ofreciéndole la oportunidad de estar juntos. Después de tantos obstáculos, de tantas mentiras, después de tantos años. Después de tanta incomprensión, de tantas barreras, de tanta distancia. Después de haber perdido cualquier esperanza.

En un instante pasaron por su mente miles de imágenes y recuerdos, miles de momentos mágicos con él. Cada beso, cada mirada, cada caricia, cada encuentro a escondidas. Habían luchado contra todo, contra ellos mismos, contra su orgullo, contra sus amigos, contra Slytherin. Y finalmente había llegado un obstáculo que no habían podido salvar... hasta ahora.

En el mundo en que vivían, jamás podrían estar juntos. Siempre existiría una nueva barrera, un nuevo impedimento que los separaría, siempre habría algo que les impediría ser felices.

_Porque el mundo no entendía su amor._

Y mirándole, supo que decisión tomar

Sin vacilar, ni temblar, Hermione extendió su mano hacía él, pero la voz de Draco la detuvo.

—Si vienes conmigo es posible que nunca vuelvas a ver a tu familia y amigos— dijo.

Un rayo de luz amarilla salió por la ventana del torreón que estaba por encima de la puerta, rebotó contra la muralla y se perdió entre la oscuridad del cielo. Hermione apartó la vista de su trayectoria, miró a Draco y tomó con fuerza su mano, de modo que quedaron frente a frente, con ambas manos entrelazadas.

—Lo sé —dijo, y sólo entonces Draco apretó su mano con la de él.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del torreón se abrió con estrépito, golpeando violentamente contra la pared de piedra. Un rayo de luz roja salió por ella y unos segundos después, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley se asomaron, completamente despeinados, exhaustos y con la cara llena de suciedad y algunos rasguños.

—¿Hermione? —llamó la voz de Harry desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—¿Estás seguro de que era por aquí? —preguntó Ron en un susurro, como si no estuviera muy seguro de atreverse a escuchar la respuesta. Harry asintió y se ajustó las gafas rotas sobre el puente de la nariz. Echó un vistazo a las escaleras y alrededores del torreón, y con desesperación creciente miró a lo largo de la muralla a la escasa luz que arrojaba la luna llena revelando la ausencia de Hermione.

No obstante, Harry vio algo brillante en el suelo, semienterrado en la gravilla y hierbajos que lo cubrían. Inmediatamente, se precipitó escaleras abajo seguido de Ron, saltó los últimos escalones y corrió unos metros hasta frenarse en seco frente al objeto brillante.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron echándole un vistazo con desconfianza por encima del hombro de Harry. Éste se agachó y recogió el objeto plateado con cuidado.

—La máscara de un mortífago —murmuró y la luz de la luna se reflejó sobre una de las mejillas de metal, reluciendo con un brillo férreo.

Ron palideció y miró a todas partes con la varita en alto, como si temiera que en cualquier momento un mortífago apareciera de entre las sombras.

—¿Hermione? —llamó con voz vacilante. Se alejó unos pasos de Harry, acercándose a las sombras sin dejar de mirar a todas partes. Harry en cambio, no parecía preocupado por la posibilidad de que algún mortífago anduviera cerca y observaba con atención el suelo.

—¡Hermione! —repitió Ron en voz más alta.

—Se ha ido.

Ron se volvió bruscamente hacia Harry y le miró lleno de confusión.

—¿Qué?

Entonces vio que Harry apretaba algo en su mano. Era un pañuelo escarlata y a Ron no le hizo falta ver la H cosida en hilo dorado para saber a quien pertenecía.

—Se ha ido —repitió Harry —Se ha ido con él.

Y ambos guardaron silencio, sintiendo de algún modo que nunca volverían a ver a su amiga.

* * *

Se escribieron muchos libros sobre la caída de Lord Voldemort a manos del niño que vivió. La noche en la que la Orden del Fénix irrumpió en el castillo de Dunhanshire, cuartel general y refugio del Señor Oscuro y sus últimos mortífagos fieles, se libró una cruenta batalla entre ambos bandos. Finalmente, Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort se enfrentaron en singular duelo, y el niño que vivió venció al mago Tenebroso.

No obstante, ambos bandos sufrieron varias bajas. Avery y Greyback resultaron muertos en la batalla de la Sala de Armas. El resto de los mortífagos se rindieron después de que su Señor cayera, a excepción de Bellatrix Lestrange que continuó luchando y fue alcanzada por un Avada Kedavra que ella misma había lanzado cuando intentaba acercarse al cuerpo de Lord Voldemort.

La Orden del Fénix perdió a Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore y Mundungus Fletcher. Severus Snape resultó gravemente herido y pasó varios meses de inconsciencia en San Mungo. Cuando despertó no recordaba su identidad ni su pasado, por lo que se quedó permanentemente hospitalizado.

No se encontraron los cuerpos ni rastro alguno de Hermione Granger o Draco Malfoy por mucho que la Orden del Fénix rastreó el Castillo de Dunhanshire y sus alrededores.

Y nadie más volvió a verlos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger eran tan distintos como la _Lija_ y el _Terciopelo_, pero a pesar de las diferencias, los prejuicios y las barreras, a pesar de sí mismos, algo nació entre ellos en su último año en Hogwarts. Algo que no conoce razones, lógica o deberes. Algo llamado _amor_.

.

"_El amor halla sus caminos, aunque sea a través de senderos por donde ni los lobos se atreverían a seguir su presa."_

**Lord Byron**

* * *

_Hola lindas!_

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Esto ha sido todo! Espero que no os haya decepcionado el final y que os haya gustado. La verdad es que me he pasado dos días dándole vueltas y retocándolo una y otra vez porque había partes que no me convencían y sobre todo las líneas finales me costaron horrores. No me gustaba nada de lo que escribía y lo borraba una y otra vez. Al final me he quedado más o menos conforme con el resultado y espero que vosotras también._

_Finalmente han acabado juntos a pesar de todas las dificultades y penurias que han pasado, aunque ambos, sobre todo Hermione han tenido que pagar un precio muy alto. Se "fugaron", para vivir su amor fuera de un mundo que se lo impedía, aunque para eso tuvieran que dejar atrás a sus seres queridos. ¿Qué habriaís hecho vosotras?  
_

_Comentando un poco el chap., no sé muy bien como me quedó la escena del reencuentro...pero espero que os gustara también. Como visteis, habían pasado tres años, Hermione era aurora y Draco mortifago. Ella estaba en la Ordén del Fénix junto a sus amigos y no he contado nada de las profesiones de estos porque no era importante y para no devanarme los sesos xD, el caso es que todos estuvieron en la batalla final, y Draco tuvo un papel fundamental al traicionar a Voldemort revelando su ubicación. _

_Como visteis, Hermione supo durante esos tres años que Draco la quería después del beso en el Expreso (tenía su razón de ser xD) y ninguno de los dos consiguio olvidar al otro a pesar del tiempo pasado._

_Quizás habréis notado que me he cargado a los personajes que me caen mal xD jajaj por ejemplo, odio a Bella por todo, así que fuera! Greyback sin comentarios y Snape...bueno, se ha quedado loco xD pero como le concedo el beneficio de la duda, he hecho que al menos haya enloquecido desde el bando de los buenos. A Dumbledore no lo menciono pero está vivito y coleando y le he enviado unos calcetines por Navidades xD. Todos los amigos de Hermione sobrevivieron (no podría haber matado a ninguno, los quiero xD)._

_Y la frase de Lord Byron, me pareció muy adecuada para el final y para la decisión que tomaron...Ese es el mensaje principal de mi historia :)._

_Y ahora os quiero decir varias cosas, a ver si no se me olvida ninguna xD._

**1)**_ Como os dije, es posible que escriba un fic sobre Theodore y su francesita :) **Edit**: El fic ya está escrito, "**La promesa de un beso**".  
_

**2)**_ Tengo una idea para otra historia larga sobre Draco y Hermione, pero si llego a escribirla será más bien para Marzo. Las razones: necesito un descanso y tengo todos los exámenes finales. Sólo os puedo contar que no será en Hogwars :) pero no es un Universo Alternativo. **Edit**: "**Dormiens**".  
_

_**3) ** Ahora las razones por las que no voy a escribir un epilogo ni una segunda parte de la historia. No voy a hacer epílogo porque ya está todo dicho, y creo que continuar la historia seria estropearla. ¿Por qué? Porque ya no tengo nada más que contar... El qué ha sucedido con Draco y Hermione después de que se fugaran juntas, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación, y creo que así tiene más magia._

_Y ahora, por último, la despedida que no es un adiós (espero) sino un hasta luego :). _

_Quisiera daros las gracias más grandes a todas las que me habéis seguido, desde el principio, desde la mitad, incorporandoos al final. Para mi todas sois muy importantes, me he aprendido vuestros nicks y vuestros nombres, hasta casi sé de donde sois xD. Os quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que he recibido desde el principio y que ha ido creciendo cada vez más. Como creo que ya os he dicho, no me esperaba que esta historia llegara hasta donde está...y ha sido así gracias a vosotras. La hubiera dejado abandonada como muchas más si no hubiera tenido a mis musas (vosotras) para animarme e inspirarme :) Por eso, esta historia es tan mía como vuestra._

_Quiero daros las _**gracias **_a las que empezasteis conmigo y me habéis seguido hasta aquí, a las que os habéis incorporado más tarde, a las que me seguis en las sombras. Escribo para divertirme y porque me hace feliz, y todas vosotras habéis contribuido a que lo sea. Si la historia os ha gustado o emocionado en algún momento, quiero pediros un último favor._

_Quiero_ pediros _que todas las que me habéis seguido hasta aquí, me dejéis un r&r porque me interesa la opinión de todas. Sé que hay algunas que no soléis escribir o no os animais a hacerlo, pero os lo agradeceria enormemente. Quiero saber lo que opinaís todas y cada una de las que habéis leído este intento de historia. Me gustaria saber que os ha parecido el final, la historia en general, que os ha hecho sentir, cual ha sido vuestra parte favorita...todo lo que se os ocurra. Me encantan, amo, los reviews largos, cuanto más largos mejor xD porque me animan y ayudan a seguir en mi ilusión de ser escritora o algo así._

_Por último deciros que echaré de menos abrir mi correo para ver vuestros mensajes de apoyo, echaré de menos actualizar sintiendo la expectación de qué os parecera el fruto de mi imaginación...Os echaré de menos a vosotras, pero siempre tendréis una parte de mi. Las gracias más grandes van para vosotras por haberos leído 53 chaps. de este bodrío xD, por hacerme sentir especial, por apoyarme tanto. No tengo palabras para agradeceroslo, así que en un vago intento de compensaros os regalo un pumpiker de nuevo, un anillo de los Malfoy y un Draco (canjeable por cualquier otro personaje que os interese) para cada una de vosotras._

_De verdad, desde el corazón..._**GRACIAS POR TODO VUESTRO APOYO Y COMPRENSIÓN**

_Se despide, una llorosa, lijada y aterciopelada,_

**Dry**


End file.
